Issues
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Very simple. Lucy and Natsu has Daddy issues, Wendy and Gray had past issues, Erza and Levy has boy issues, Juvia and Jellal have felony issues, while Lisanna and Gajeel have issues accepting the obvious. How will these issues be resolved? High School Fic. Lots of pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Issues.

Chapter 1.

The little blond girl sat on the swing bawling her eyes out. She didn't understand anything anymore, not that she understood to begin with. Her world was crumbling down and there was no way she could save it. She thought it was a punishment for coloring on the walls again but she didn't get it. Last time she did so her parents only sent her to her room but this time, it was a little too extreme she thought.

"Hey guys look I told you it was Lucy!" a little boy said running towards his companion. The boy's friends ran with him to the crying blond girl.

"Lucy?" the boy said slowing his run to a walk then stopping all together.

The boy had never seen his friend cry before. He was so used to her smiling and laughing and occasionally beating him up but never crying.

Lucy looked up at the boy and wiped her tears away. She tried to stop crying in front of her friend, but remembering she would never ever see him again made the girl start crying all over again.

"Natsu" the little blond cried bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"Erza! Erza! There's something wrong with Lucy!" Natsu panicked calling out to his friend.

Maybe she was broken? Maybe she got bullied before he came here? Natsu looked around to see if their was any older kids lingering around. They would pay for making his precious friend cry.

Just then his friends walked up and the tallest scarlet haired girl pushed Natsu aside and bent to Lucy's height.

"Lucy? Hello Lucy are you there?" Erza joked trying to see her little friend's face.

It had worked. Lucy dropped her hands and nodded at Erza. Erza turned angry seeing all the tears running down her friends face. She swore that whoever made her cry like this was going to pay. The other friends had gathered around Lucy staring at her, all thinking the same thing. Erza and Natsu were the ones the most angry though. Erza took a breath and decided to ask Lucy why she was crying before charging blindly and fighting everyone like her salmon haired friend idiot would do.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Erza asked in the kindest voice she could sum up.

Everyone other than Lucy shivered. No one was used to Erza's kind voice because she rarely used it. When she did though usually after her kind voice you'd get a fist to the face. She may speak kindly but Erza's attitude was anything other than 'kind'.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but just the thought of it made her start crying again. Instead of words, sobs came out her mouth and she started to rub her eyes. Erza, seeing her friend in such pain, placed a hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Hey it's just me Erza, your best friend. Remember we tell each other everything along with our other best friends. They're all here worried about you Lucy. Come on you can tell us, we only want to help" Erza said.

All the friends added encouraging words with Erza.

"That's, that's, that's why I'm crying!" Lucy sobbed.

"Because we're your friends?" Erza asked.

She was confused. She thought Lucy liked her along with everyone else. Or is it that someone did something to Lucy behind her back. Erza turned around to face her friends and said in a very deadly voice.

"Which one of you hurt Lucy?"

The friends all took a step back and coward behind one another.

"It's not your fault it's mine" Lucy managed to say.

She saw that Erza was about to hurt their friends and she could let that happen, well again anyway. It wasn't any of their faults, it was hers.

"Lucy" Natsu said and sat on the swing next to his blond friends. "Were best friends aren't we? We can tell each other anything! Just the other day I was the one who drank Gray's juice box!" Natsu yelled out.

"I knew it!" The spiky blue haired boy yelled and tackled Natsu off of the swing.

Lucy finally stopped crying and laughed as they scrambled on the ground. Erza, though glad her friend wasn't crying anymore, still thought this was no time to be fighting while their friend was still clearly depressed. She walked towards them and pulled the boys.

"Idiots!" she yelled hitting both of them on their heads.

"Hahaha, I'm going to miss you two fighting all the time" Lucy said.

Erza had caught what she said. What did she mean by miss them? Natsu and Gray fought all the time so why would she miss it? Erza wasn't the only one who caught this comment.

"Why would you miss us Lucy?" Natsu asked as he walked back in front of his friend. Lucy looked down at her hands that were laying on her lap letting a few stray tears fall.

"Mommy and Daddy yelled at me for drawing on the wall. As a punishment they said were moving. I'm never going to see you guys anymore!" Lucy said.

Her friends were frozen in shock. They all knew that coloring on the walls was a grave crime indeed but punishing them by moving away, was it that bad? Would their parents make them move for coloring on the walls too?

Erza was the only one who didn't believe though. Her parents and Lucy's were pretty close and she remembered her Mother crying on the phone talking to Lucy's Mother. When she asked her Mother she just send her out. Erza knew Lucy's parents were nice, they always gave her cookies when she visited. She couldn't imagine them punishing Lucy like this.

"You can't leave! You just can't! You promised to play ball with me tomorrow!" Natsu complained. No way his best friend was going to leave him. He always thought that they would be together forever! What kind of cruel joke was this!

"Lucy are you sure that's what they said? Tell me everything" Erza said. She refused to believe this. Lucy must have heard her parents wrong or something.

"Mommy and Daddy sat me down on the couch. They told me Daddy got a new job and we would be moving tomorrow" Lucy said.

So it was true. Erza was afraid of that; Lucy would be leaving them. How could she survive without their friends? How would she survive without Erza? Lucy was always being picked on until Erza came in and rescued her. How would Lucy survive at a new school without her protection?

Erza looked at her friends and knew they were thinking the same thing. They all help Lucy in some way like she did, what would happen to Lucy once she didn't have them anymore? Erza then looked at her hot headed friend. She knew he would be hurt the most. Natsu and Lucy were like peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut off. Sure everyone was important to Lucy but Natsu was her favorite.

"No worries Lucy we'll all go with you!" Natsu yelled out.

Erza punched him again. How dare he bring the little blonde's hopes up! There was no way they could all go with Lucy, no one would allow it. Lucy's parents were nice but there not about to let us all go with her without their parents permission.

"Thank you Natsu but let's face it, I'm leaving. Nothing can stop that not even the monster under our beds! I'm never going to see any of you again!" Lucy cried.

"That's not true! I know it may be sad now but your going to go to a new school and make lots and lots of friends and be happy" Natsu yelled encouraging his friend.

Erza was shocked to hear those words coming out her salmon haired friend's mouth. She would expected it out of hers or Levy's but from Natsu! What was happening to her hot headed friend?

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yup you'll have lots of friends and everyone will love you like we do. Then one day once were older we'll find you and all be friends again!" Natsu cheered.

This brought hope to the little blonde. Her friends would come back for her.

"You won't forget me will you?" she asked.

"Never" her friends said.

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was the first to extend his little pinky out towards his best friend.

"We'll all pinky promise, you can never break a pinky promise for as long as you live remember?" Natsu said and smiled.

The corners of Lucy's lips curved upwards a little as she extending her pinky towards Natsu's. All her friends pinky's also extending towards Lucy's and Natsu's, all of them hooking together making a promise to their precious blond friend.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna" Lucy said calling out to her friends.

They all smiled. "Wait we have to say the chant!" Levy exclaimed. The little kids looked at each other.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye!" the kids chanted.

The little kids laughed at their pinky promise.

"No one better break the promise now unless they want a thousand needles in their eye" Erza said.

"Yes!" they answered.

Lucy jumped off the swing and stood up.

"Well I guess I better go home now. I left without telling Mommy where I was going" Lucy said.

Her friends looked sadly at her. Lucy hugged all her friends and said good-bye.

"Don't worry to much about Natsu, Lucy. Erza and I will make sure he stays out of trouble. You just focus on making friends" Lisanna said hugging her friend.

Lucy smiled at her and nodded.

"Remember what I taught you Lucy. Don't let anyone walk over you" Erza said hugging Lucy.

"I'll try not too" Lucy said.

When she finished saying her good byes she looked at all her friends.

"Thank you for being my friend and helping me, I'll never forget any of you" Lucy said smiling at them then quickly ran home.

"Why does she have to leave us?" Levy asked letting the tears that she held back since she heard her best friend was leaving fall.

Lisanna went to hug her tears of her own falling as well. Erza, who was the strongest and the leader, didn't think of crying. She had to set an example to her friends and was proud of them for not crying before their friend left. If Lucy would have seen them crying she wouldn't have been able to leave smiling. She was the toughest, she was the strongest, Erza never cried, and yet not even the monster under her bed could stop the single tear from falling down her cheek. She saw Gray and Natsu were just looking down at the ground.

That's how all their parents found them. All of them huddled together, two crying while the others kicked rocks near them. They only assumed they heard the news about their blonde friend and hoped with time that their broken hearts would be mended.

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

"FUCK! SOMEONE TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" a young blond yelled.

She had the hugest hangover and was pretty sure she just fell asleep an hour ago. She didn't need a beeping noises waking her up at... she cracked open her eye and looked at her clock... 6:50 in the morning. Hold on... she didn't even remember having an alarm clock in her room yet she was staring at the one right on her dresser. Who the fuck put it there? Right when she thought that a wrinkled, old hand pushed the snooze button for her.

"Lucy dear wake up" the old lady said.

"Fuck off" Lucy said turning around.

"I will certainly not 'fuck off'. Wake up right now" her old maid told her.

Lucy inwardly cringed. Old people cursing did not suit them. When Lucy made no move of getting up the old lady brought it upon herself to pull the covers of off her. What had happen to her sweet innocent little Lucy?

"Get up now! Today's your first day at school" The old lady spoke.

"What's the point Ms. Supetto? I probably won't stay there long enough anyway. I'd rather be homed school" Lucy said.

Or not go to school at all. Her Father had the tendency to move around a lot due to his job. Lucy had gotten over it though. She rather not be locked up in a stuffy room with kids that won't even remember her for 8 hours.

"What would your Mother think of you now Lucy!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

Lucy then sat up and glared at Ms. Supetto. "Don't you ever mention my Mother" she threatened.

Ms. Supetto just met the teenagers glare with one of her owns.

"Then get up and get dressed. I don't care how much this sucks you need an education besides we both know your Father said we'd be here till you graduate. Why don't you try doing good in this school and make friends" Ms. Supetto said.

"I have friends" Lucy said getting out of her bed.

She wouldn't be able to sleep anymore with this old broad nagging her. She decided the best thing to do was actually go to school then ditch a class or two and find a nice place to nap.

"I meant friends that are good for you. Not those druggies and drunks you hang around with" Ms. Supetto said.

"What are you talking about you love those guys" Lucy joked and laughed to herself.

She didn't give a shit about what Ms. Supetto thought about her friends. She hanged around with whoever she fucking wanted too. Lucy stumbled her way into her bathroom and slammed the door shut. She looked in her medicine cabinet for some Advil and swallowed two. Hopefully those would take care of her killer head ache. She undressed herself and climbed into the shower.

La di fucking da, going to a new school filled with fuck heads, that's exactly what I need Lucy thought as she washed herself off. She remembered last night's party she went to and realized she was almost out of cigarettes. Trying to remember where she hid her last pack she stepped out the shower and went to sink. Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow when did you get there?" she said to herself poking the piercing that was on her nose.

Who the fuck would bring a pierce gun to a party and why the fuck would they pierce a drunk girl? Lucy looked over body seeing if their was anymore surprising pieces anywhere else. She counted the one's she already had also. Four hoops in her left ear, one on her tongue and now one on her nose. She didn't care about the ones on her face, as long as she didn't get a nipple pierced she would be fine with finding any others.

Lucy ran the water and washed her face off then proceeded to brush her teeth. When she finished she walked out her room and saw Ms. Supetto had laid out an outfit for her. It was a frilly pink dress with a matching bra and panties. Lucy put on the undergarments but laughed her ass of at the dress. Could you imagine me wearing something as gay as this? she thought laughing to herself.

She threw the dress on the floor making a note to burn it later and went to her closet. She put on a pair of ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt. Why the fuck would she wear a dress to school? She wasn't trying to impress anyone. She found her last pack of cigs hiding in her jacket pocket. Lucy looked outside her window, not a cloud in sight. She dropped her jacket on the floor and started to look for her lighter.

"Won't be needing it since it's so sunny, now where's that lighter?"

Ten minutes later Lucy had found her lighter, put on her sunglasses, and had fixed her hair. A simple ponytail to the side while the rest was down. Maybe she should dye her hair? Lucy was tired of seeing her blond hair every time she looked in the mirror. It made it so much easier to spot her. She wouldn't have been caught so many times if her hair was a normal color like black or brown. She could camouflage in some bushes with black hair. With blond though... it's like she was asking to be seen.

"LUCY! YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING!" Ms. Supetto said breaking into her room. Ms. Supetto looked at Lucy's outfit eyeing her.

"What happened to the outfit I set out?" Ms. Supetto asked.

Lucy walked pass her, grabbing her house keys, then stopping at the door.

"I'm wearing it" Lucy said pulling down her jeans showing Ms. Supetto the underwear she laid out then pulled them back up an walked out her room.

Ms. Supetto could only watch her leave with pure disappointment. What had happened to her? Where did Ms. Supetto go wrong? She made sure Lucy had everything she needed even after-

"Layla please watch over your daughter. Your death has took a toll on her for the worst. Give her the strength to move on and be happy" Ms. Supetto said as a little prayer hoping it would reach her deceased Mistress. Her prayer was in vain though.

Lucy went into the kitchen and saw her Father was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Feeling disgusted for looking at him for so long she turned and looked inside the fridge. Damn seems Ms. Supetto has taken all of her Father's beer out and hidden them. Little did she know though, Lucy had swiped the key to the liquor cabinet and made a copy.

She looked around the kitchen then unlocked the cabinet, swiping the smallest bottle rum she saw then proceeded to close and lock the cabinet back up. She would only need the bottle to last her during school until she could visit her supplier. Lucy was about to walk out the kitchen home free until.

"Lucy!" her Father yelled.

"Shit" she whispered and turned glaring at him.

"Were you going to leave without a good morning, come have some breakfast with me" her Father said.

"Gee as nice as that sound Jude there's something that sounds even better, telling you to go fuck yourself then leaving" Lucy said which was exactly what she did. Lucy wrapped the bottle in a bag then walked out of her home.

Jude knew why she was acting out this way. He was only hoping this would be a phase for his daughter when his wife died but it wasn't. It got worse and worse and now she had a nose piercing! Maybe what his daughter needed was another Mother figure. He thought Ms. Supetto would be able to fill those shoes but apparently not. Was Jude ready to go back to the dating world though?

He knew he wasn't. Layla was his soul mate, the only person he could ever love. He didn't want anyone else, it could only be her. He'd rather be alone then be with someone other than Layla. So maybe giving Lucy a new Mother wasn't a good idea, he hoped that his latest one would work though. He had moved back, moved back to the place he first met Layla, to the place where they were a happy family. Jude could only hope that Lucy would be happy here like she was when she was younger.

"You told me Layla, you told me we shouldn't move from here but I did anyway. Now looked what has happened. Your gone and our daughter is a badass. I only wished I'd listen to you sooner but it warmed my heart knowing you still supported me. I hope coming back here will help her out Layla" Jude said to himself then went back to reading his paper.

* * *

Now where the fuck was the school Lucy was suppose to go? She was an idiot for leaving the house before getting the directions or even the name of the high school she was suppose to be attending. Giving up all hope Lucy dug a hand into her back pocket for a cigarette and lighter. She lit it and took a long drag. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the smoky feeling then looked up to the heavens and exhaled. When she looked back down to earth she noticed an old friend.

"Hey Bora!" she yelled.

The boy turned around and looked at the young blond. A smirk graced his lips as he told his friend to wait while Lucy caught up to them.

"Little Lucy never thought I'd see you around here, how you've been?" Bora said grabbing the cigarette out her lips and smoking it himself. He studied his old friend.

"Nice nose piercing" he added.

Lucy only smirked and lit up another cigarette.

"I know right. I wake up this morning and it's just there" she said then looked behind Bora and noticed his friend.

"You have a brother man?" she asked staring at the boy. His hair was a lighter blue from Bora but he had a tattoo run down his face similar to Bora's with his above his eyebrow.

"Nah man this is Jellal, he's an old friend too. No worries he's cool" Bora said.

Lucy eyed the man standing in front of her then offered him a cigarette. Jellal shook his head.

"Don't smoke?" she asked.

Bora laughed. "Not anymore he's trying to quit" he said.

Lucy shrugged and put the box back in her pocket. Jellal had started walking again, Bora had motioned Lucy to come walk with them.

"So what are you doing here? Last time I saw you was back in Hargeon Town" Bora asked.

"Well Dear Daddy Dearest decided to move us again. I was heading my way to school but didn't know where it was" Lucy answered.

Her answer caused Bora to bust up in laughter. Lucy didn't mind though, she knew Bora was a joker and it did sound funny. She didn't expect to see Jellal laugh though.

"What a coincident, we were also heading our way to school. No worries Luce we'll show you the way" Bora told her.

"What if it's the wrong school?" Lucy asked. The last thing she wanted was to go to school and find out she doesn't even go there.

"There's only one high school in the town" Jellal answered her.

"So the quitter can speak" Lucy said.

Jellal went back to being silent.

"Don't mind him, he's cool once you warm up to him" Bora whispered to her. Lucy only shrugged and watched the scenery pass by on their walk to school.

"Hey Luce where's your bag?" Bora asked.

Lucy responded by holding up the paper bag holding her bottle.

"That's your school backpack?" Bora asked.

"You asked bag not backpack" Lucy answered.

Bora took the bag from her and opened it.

"Now this is the Lucy I know and love would you mind?" Bora asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Knock yourself out" she said.

Bora opened the bottle and drank some then held it out to Jellal who also took a sip.

"Thought he was a quitter" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow at Jellal.

"Seems he's caved" Bora said giving the bottle back to Lucy. She wrapped back up then threw her cigarette on the floor, making sure to stomp it out.

"Good idea the school's about to show up" Bora said doing the same with his. They turned the corner and Lucy started to notice other high school students.

"No one said uniform was required" Lucy said looking at the passing school girls in their sailor uniforms. If there was one thing Lucy hated as much as her Father it was sailor uniforms. Walking around like mini fucking sailor moons. Lucy never understood the show let alone the reason why they wore sailor uniforms to fight aliens.

"No worries you'll get your own once you check in at the office" Bora said smirking.

Lucy took the chance to notice Bora and Jellal and saw they were also wearing the uniforms. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"They better have a boys one for me, no way in hell am I wearing those short short skirts" Lucy complained.

Bora laughed and wrapped an around Lucy's shoulder.

"See this is why I fuck with you, your so randomly funny" Bora told her.

Lucy looked ahead again and saw their school. Not the biggest one I've been to but it'll do she thought to herself.

"Know any good places to ditch?" Lucy asked.

"First day here and your already trying to ditch tsk, tsk" Bora said.

"Try the rooftop" Jellal answered her.

Lucy nodded in appreciation to him. Once they entered the school though Jellal walked off.

"He's gone to visit his wanna-be girlfriend" Bora told her.

She watched Jellal walked towards a girl with long red hair then both of them walk off. Lucy squinted her eyes and noticed her hair wasn't red, it was scarlet. Shaking off the thought that popped in her mind she looked back over to Bora.

"Come on Luce I'll show you to the Main Office" Bora told her.

Lucy noticed many people walking by staring at her, while others nodded at Bora. One male even had the balls to check her out! Lucy only wished he would have tried to make a move so she could have kicked him wear it hurts.

"Well here it is, the good old Main Office. I'll catch you later kay" Bora said with a wink.

"Thanks Bora" Lucy said waving off her friend and walking inside.

She noticed she was the only one in here other than the secretary who was busy typing away on her keyboard. Lucy walked up to the lady and knocked on her desk. The secretary looked up with a smile, which quickly faded once she saw Lucy. After eye balling Lucy the secretary spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Lucy didn't need to start a fight with an adult the first day of school. She decided to start a fight with her another day so very kindly she said.

"I'm new here. I came to pick up my schedule and my" Luce took a gulp, "school uniform" she said through her teeth.

The secretary sighed and looked at her computer. Lucy noticed the name board on her desk. So her name was Karin.

"Name"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Full name honey" Karin said.

"Lucy Heartfilia sweetie" Lucy said hated when people assumed her name was short for something else. Couldn't people for once accept that her name was Lucy, end of story.

Karin started typing on the keyboard.

"I found you. I'm printing up your schedule now, what size do you want your uniform?" Karin asked.

Even though Lucy knew she was a small, she didn't want to be showing off her body to any of the males or females at school so she answered.

"Medium and could you make it a boys uniform too"

Karin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is there a problem?" Lucy asked venom in her words.

Karin shook her head and walked off. She came back shortly with, to Lucy's delight, a boys uniform. She handed the schedule to Lucy along with her uniform.

"The bell's going to ring in 5 minutes I suggest you get dressed then go to class" Karin spoke.

Lucy then thought of a brilliant idea. She started undressing in front of Karin.

"WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Karin yelled.

"You said to get dressed?" Lucy said innocently even though she was cracking up in her mind. She took of her shirt then put on the dress shirt. She buttoned it up leaving the top two unbuttoned, put on her the uniform coat, then pulled down her pants.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Karin yelled again.

Once she finished putting on the new uniform pants and looking at herself in the mirror provided in the office she looked at Karin. She noticed her pants were sagging a little so she used the tie and looped them around her belt holes. After tying it in a knot she looked in the mirror again satisfied on how she looked.

"I just might be" Lucy answered and walked out. She folded up her old clothes and spotted Bora digging into a locker.

She patted him on the back. "Hey stuff these in there" she said.

Bora looked at her and examined her. "Although I would have liked the sailor uniform I have to say you look hot wearing the boys one" Bora said.

Lucy cracked a smile. "You should have been in the main office. I nearly gave the secretary a heart attack undressing in front of her" Lucy said while Bora put her old clothes in his locker.

Bora, although meaning to shut his locker door close gently, slammed the door shut instead making heads turn to look at him.

"That must have been a real sight" Bora exclaimed. He could only imagine Lucy getting undressed.

"Well she told me to get dressed" Lucy said.

"Even better" Bora said. Now he could really imagine Karin handing Lucy the uniform ordering her to get undressed and put it on slowly.

"Fucking perv" Lucy said pushing his head into the locker.

"Sorry Luce a boy can dream can't he? So what classes you have?" Bora asked.

She handed him the paper Karin had given her.

"Cool you have my first period and sixth but for everything else you better find another tour guide" Bora said.

"I'll get by" Lucy said taking her schedule back.

The bell stating school was starting rang so Lucy followed Bora to her first period. She did not expect though when she tried to enter the class room after Bora that someone would bump into her.

"I'm sorry" said the person who bumped into her.

"You sure are" Lucy responded and entered the class.

The person only stared in disbelief as the boy walked into class. Hold on that boy had blond hair and had a ponytail also he sounded like a woman. He stood there waiting for the person to turn around so he could distinguish if was in fact a boy or a girl but someone tapped him.

"Hey Natsu are you going to go in the classroom or stand there like an idiot?" the boy's best friend asked him.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu yelled causing the whole class to look at the two of them.

Some students sighed while others took out their wallets. Seems Natsu and Gray were already fighting. There hasn't been a single day where those two hasn't gotten into an argument. Students now a days bid on how long it will take before something starts.

Natsu turned back around and noticed that the boy, who was in fact a girl, was staring at him. So it was a girl he thought then wondered why she would be wearing a boys uniform and not the girls. He noted she was staring at him with a bored expression on her face then turned back to her friend. Natsu walked to his usual seat and stared at the girl.

He saw a nose piercing on her when she was staring, but now noticed four hoops peeking out her hair. He wondered if she had any other piercings he couldn't see. Strange though, she reminded him of someone. Maybe he had seen her once around town or something.

"Yo Natsu you know it's impolite to stare" Gray said smacking Natsu's head.

"Fullbuster!" Natsu growled and was about to retaliate until their teacher walked in.

"Settle down students class is about to begin" his teacher, Mr. Atsuki said.

Right after he said that the bell rang stating class had started. Looking over his roster he noticed there was one more number added on it today.

"Seems we have a new student here today. Would the new student please stand up?" Mr. Atsuki said.

"What for?" Lucy called out. Bora laughed silently at her comment.

"So I can identify you along with the class" Mr. Atsuki replied. He couldn't believe a student was talking back to him.

"What if she doesn't want to be identified to you or the class" Lucy said. Bora was laughing out loud along with other students now.

Mr. Atsuki would be damned if he let the new student make a fool out of him in his own class. Atsuki was no push over, he's dealt with class clowns before this person would be no different.

"Stand up now!" Mr. Atsuki demanded.

"How bout I raise a hand" Lucy called back. She was enjoying playing around with her teacher, why should the fun stop now?

"Alright who said that!" Mr. Atsuki said looked at his students.

Lucy then raised her hand. Mr. Atsuki's eyes narrowed at the girl. He was being made fun of in his class by a girl!

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Your the teacher shouldn't you know?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Atsuki felt veins popping out. There's no way he was going to back down to a girl with a nose piercing, weren't those against the rules?

"Identify yourself" Mr. Atsuki said.

"How about you identify yourself to me" Lucy said.

"I am Mr. Atsuki your teacher and you will treat me with respect!"

"I don't even treat my family with respect what makes you so special?" Lucy asked.

Natsu watched with pure amazement as the new student was holding her own against the teacher. If it would have been him Mr. Atsuki would have been kicked him out but she, she was getting him all riled up.

"I will only say this one last time what is your name?" Mr. Atsuki said.

"How bout you read off the roll and I'll say if I'm here or not?" Lucy replied.

Mr. Atsuki took a deep breath then started reading off the roll at lightning speed. Natsu and Gray almost didn't hear there name's being called out. Once Mr. Atsuki got to the H's though, that is when things got interesting.

"Heartfilia" Mr. Atsuki called.

"Aye" Lucy called out.

Mr. Atsuki stopped everything and repeated the name.

"Heartfilia" he called out again and stared at the blond pierced girl.

"Yes Mr. Atsuki?" Lucy asked.

Atsuki saw the blond respond to her name.

"Your name is Lucy Heartfilia?" Mr. Atsuki asked.

After Atsuki had said Lucy's full name Natsu and Gray felt a slap to the face. They both stayed wide-eyed at each other and then at their long lost friend. Neither of them had forgotten about Lucy, their little blonde in the group. They may have forgotten some of the adventures they've been on but still remembered the day she left.

How they all promised to remember each other, if not they would get a thousand needles in their eye. She looked so different though, what happened to there sweet little Lucy who used to smile brightly at them for no apparent reason other than seeing them? It didn't matter too much to them though, their friend was back now and they would be damned to stay away from her only because of her appearance.

"Is it really her?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

Natsu looked at Lucy again, really looked at her and noticed her chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that would light up at just the sound of his name.

"That's our Lucy. She's back, our Lucy's back" Natsu grinned. And she was making a fool out of the teacher on the first day.

"Everyone's not going to believe it" Gray said.

"They will when we bring her to them" Natsu said.

He was set, he was determined. This was the boost he needed in his life right now. Having his best friend back with him filled the void his Father had left. Things were starting to look up for him Natsu thought as he stared at his long lost friend. Natsu could hardly wait until the bell rang so he could rush and greet his friend.

"Haven't we established this already" Lucy replied to her teacher.

"I know you may be new Ms. Heartfilia but your behavior will not be tolerated. Now if you give me one more smart ass comment I will send you out!" Ms. Atsuki nearly yelled.

A ingenuously evil idea popped into Lucy's mind. Students watched in curious as the new girl asked her friend for a piece of paper and a pencil. They continued watching as she wrote something on the paper then folded it up and stood up. Lucy grabbed her bag and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"For you" she said giving him the note then walking out the classroom.

Bora was the only one laughing while the entire class was quite waiting for the teacher to read the note. Of course Bora would be laughing, he knew exactly what was on the note. Mr. Atsuki opened the note his student have gave him and read it in his mind. On the paper written on it in big letters was 'SMART ASS COMMENT'. Atsuki crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. Lucy knew the teacher was saying it metaphorically and smirked when he never would have expected actually getting a smart ass comment. Sometimes she thought of herself as an evil genius.

"What it say Bora, what it say?" Bora's classmates asked him.

Only three people knew, one walked out while the other sealed his lips. Bora was the only who could answer. Natsu couldn't help feel curious also on what his little blonde friend had written. Gray on the other hand felt mad that his friend had left. They had wanted to talk to her after class but now they had to spend time finding her.

While Bora opened his mouth to tell his fellow friends Mr. Atsuki spoke.

"You tell them Bora and I'll fail you" Mr. Atsuki said.

Bora then shut him mouth. "Sorry kids but my lips are sealed" Bora said.

The students sighed in disappointment, they would have to wait for the bell to ring for them to steal the teacher's trash can and read the note.


	2. Chapter 2

Issues.

Chapter 2

Lucy wandered throughout the halls of her school. Even though the trick she did to her teacher was funny, she was now forced to wander the school for another hour until the her next class begins. Jellal did say the roof top was a good place to ditch Lucy thought to herself. She debated on whether or not to go for a few minutes before finally deciding to head over there.

She searched for the stairs leading upwards around school, silently wishing to herself that Jellal would have drawn her a map. Finally she found the staircase and started climbing up until a she saw a chain covering the next flight of stairs. There was a sign attached to the chain that read 'Do Not Enter'. Looking around to see if anyone was watching she walked over it and climbed the last flight of stairs before opening the door to here release. A breeze of fresh air was the first thing to hit her face. The next was book.

"Fuck" she yelled holding her face.

She looked down and saw the book land on the ground before looking back up to see who the culprit was. She saw a boy standing a few feet away with more piercing's than her.

"What the fuck dude?!" Lucy yelled at him.

"How was I suppose to know that you'd open the door right when I threw it?" the boy answered her.

"Who would throw a fucking book in the first place?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Someone who wants to vent out some frustration!" the boy yelled back.

Why was he even arguing with this girl? He came up here because he was late and didn't want to deal with is teacher's bullshit. Now pissed off that he had to miss his first period, he decided to vent out some stress in his life by throwing some school supplies in his backpack around. He didn't expect that anyone would walked up here so early in the morning. He knew Jellal had this place third and fourth period so he tried to avoid coming here then. Who the fuck was this chick yelling at him?

"Oh you wanted to vent out some frustration, well so do I right now!" Lucy said picking up the boy's book and throwing it off the roof.

The boy stared in disbelief at the girl who had just chucked his book over the gate and watched it fall around 5 or 6 stories.

"What the fuck you do that for?!" the boy yelled.

"I was just venting out some frustration" Lucy said then walked passed the boy and laid down on the roof.

She pulled the bag covering her bottle of rum down and spun open the cap. The boy went into a state of shock as he watched the girl drank from her bottle. Should he confront her or get his book? She was right there in front of him but... but! His book just fell 5 stories! Who knew how long it would take him to find it?

"FUCK!" he then yelled and Lucy watched the boy grabbed his backpack and run out the door.

Well that was one way to make him leave Lucy thought to herself taking another drink. This was pathetic. It's only been 10 minutes and she already needed to drink. Not only a drink, she needed a nap too. Lucy could sleep here but she was cautious; she wondered what would happen if the pierced man were to walk back up here and see her sleeping. Who knows what he had planned for her now?

Lucy stood up and looked around the roof top, she saw that there was a storage room up here. Smirking, she walked behind it, laid down, and got comfortable.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Levy screamed when she heard the news of her long lost friend coming back.

"Turn it down a notch Levy" Jellal told her.

"Shut it now what did you just say Natsu?" Levy asked.

"She's back Levy. After all these years she came back! Lucy came back!" Natsu cheered.

"Did you meet her? Did you talk to her?!" Levy asked.

"No she got sent out of class for making Mr. Atsuki look like an ass" Gray laughed.

"Our sweet little Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Levy she's changed" Natsu said remembering how she looked when he first saw her again.

Jellal wasn't understanding what his friends were talking about. How could he? He wasn't there when they had made the promise, there was no possible way he could know. So he just sat there staring out the window hoping his friends would get over this Lucy topic soon and start talking about something else. He knew he should have ditched homeroom when he had the chance.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Lisanna said walking towards her friends.

"Lis! Lucy's back!" Natsu yelled at the girl.

Lisanna didn't looked shocked or surprised in the least. In fact she was a little mad and disgusted. She sat down in her usual seat before she replied to her friend's news.

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"Gray and I saw her in our first period" Natsu said.

"Your kidding me" Lisanna said.

"What's with you? I thought you'd would be as happy as Levy to hear our friend came back" Gray asked.

Of course she wouldn't be happy, Lisanna knew something about Lucy that the other's didn't.

"Gray's right what's with you Lis?" Natsu asked.

Well now would be a good time to tell them the secret she had been keeping for years Lisanna thought.

"Guys remember how I moved away in middle school?" Lisanna asked her friends.

Natsu's eyes darkened. Not only had Lucy left him, but Lisanna had too a few years later. Lisanna was the person who helped him cope with the lost of his best friend, he believed he had replaced her with Lisanna but then she left him also. No one was left to fill the voids of his two best friends. But Lisanna came back for high school and now his other friend came back a few years later. Natsu was hopeful, all his friends were coming back into his life. Maybe his Father would also.

"What I failed to tell you guys was at my new school... I saw Lucy" Lisanna said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Gray, and Levy yelled.

Jellal was really wishing he ditched now, either that or wishing he had some ear plugs.

"You saw her!" Natsu yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Levy asked.

"She was different, the Lucy we knew changed. I was just as excited as you guys right now when I saw her again. I ran up and hugged her from behind and you know what she did to me?!" Lisanna asked.

No one knew.

"She elbowed me in the gut! I thought it was my fault for surprising her so when she turned around she just stared at me and said 'what the fuck do I know you?' I told her I was Lisanna and she just ignored me! She said 'never heard of you now get the fuck out my face' and walked away. I couldn't believe it! I didn't give up though, I confronted her again explaining about me and you all. She told me if I didn't fuck off that she would have her friends jump me" Lisanna explained.

Her friends couldn't believe what Lisanna was saying. It couldn't have been true, their sweet innocent Lucy, saying that to her best friend?

"She changed guys. I observed her throughout middle school and noticed things. She got bad grades, she was always ditching and getting sent out of classes, she hung around with the wrong crowds and had a didn't give a fuck attitude. I couldn't believe this was the Lucy we made a promise to, I stopped trying to talk to her and stopped watching her after a while. When I came back for high school I kept it a secret. I didn't want you all to find that our Lucy had changed into a complete bitch" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna!" Levy yelled.

"What she was" Lisanna said.

"I cant' believe it" Natsu said.

"I know it's hard Natsu but it's true. Stay away from Lucy she's bad news" Lisanna said.

How could she asked this from him? Lucy was everything to him when he were younger. They played together, took naps together, hell they even used the restroom at the same time together. How could Lisanna talk about their beloved friend like this?

"I still want to meet her" Natsu said.

"Me too" Gray said.

He might not have been as close to Lucy as Natsu was but he still thought of her as a close friend.

"Your going to get hurt! Trust me Natsu she's not the same" Lisanna said.

"I don't care she's our best friend! I want to see her" Natsu said.

Lisanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why couldn't her friends trust her? She was just trying to save them from getting hurt like she did when she first saw Lucy. She loved Lucy like a sister, Lucy was her sister and it had broke Lisanna's heart when Lucy forgot her. Why couldn't her friends see she was just trying to protect them? Lisanna felt someone grab her hand, she looked up and saw Levy smiling at her.

"I know your trying to protect us but this is Lucy we're talking about. She's precious to all of us and even if she is like how you described her we still want to see her" Levy said.

Lisanna couldn't win. She knew deep down that she too would also want to meet Lucy if she hadn't already met her in middle school. The thought that bothered her the most was how much Natsu wanted to see her. As children she did have a crush on him but Natsu's attention was only on Lucy. Even though she was sad when Lucy moved Lisanna thought this could be her chance to be with Natsu. She thought she could replace Lucy in Natsu's heart and she had. She did it and pretty soon none of them mentioned Lucy anymore.

Because of her Mother's work though she was forced to move just like Lucy, only difference was their friends didn't make a promise like they had with her. They were all older now they didn't need to she convinced herself. They knew Lisanna would come back one day and she did. When Lisanna came back she was hoping she could patch things with Natsu and they could really start dating.

She considered herself as Natsu's girlfriend in high school along with a lot of other people. Natsu had indeed kissed her a few times but each of those times Lisanna had to ask for them. Natsu never kissed her of his own free will. He knew they were dating right? Lisanna thought staring at her boyfriend. They haven't asked each other to be girlfriend boyfriend they just were.

"Next break we're getting Erza and finding Lucy agreed?" Natsu asked.

"Agreed" his friend has said.

Lisanna just stared at the window, the same as Jellal. Why was Lucy so important to them? she pondered. No one knew truly what Lucy had become.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. She rose from her sleeping state and took out her phone. Seems she had slept through 1st, 2nd and Homeroom. Discovering it was now Nutrition she stood up and stretched her bones. Lucy picked up her half empty bottle and walked back down stairs towards the crowds. She had about 10 minutes left of Nutrition, more than enough time to buy a candy bar and enjoy it.

Only problem was she didn't know where the cafeteria was let alone a vending machine, if they even had one. Instead of wandering around like an idiot though Lucy extended her hand and grabbed the first person that passed by. Luckily for Lucy if was a woman she had grabbed and not a male or else she would have been in trouble.

"Does this school have a vending machine?" Lucy asked the girl.

"Yes it's near the lunch area" the girl answered.

Lucy was surprised the girl didn't run off screaming. She seemed to have that effect on woman and here this girl was standing with her having a normal conversation. Lucy was appalled, she liked when girls ran from her, it gave her some sense of pride. Lucy looked up and stared into the girl's eyes then understood. Her eyes were dark and cold; they looked exactly like hers. This girl has seen things and been through stuff she'll never forget just like her. Lucy felt a odd sense of friendship course through her.

"Where's the lunch area?" Lucy asked the cold girl.

"I'm heading there now, you can follow me if you like" the girl said brushing off Lucy's hand and walking away.

This girl had spunk. I might be going gay for her Lucy thought to herself then brushed it away and followed after the girl. When they left they left the building and went outside Lucy saw the vending machine's. She felt like she should thank the girl for helping her but decided to walk away.

"Hmm what should I get?" Lucy asked herself looking at the machine.

Once she spotted one of her favorite chocolate bars she put a dollar in the vending machine and pushed the button. She watched as nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Lucy said pushing the button again, still nothing.

"Dude!" she yelled and punched the vending machine.

A hand then extended itself and inserted a quarter in the machine and pushed the number to the candy bar. Lucy watched the candy bar fall down then she bent down to get it. She turned around to nodded in appreciation to the person who helped her get the bar even though it clearly said $1 on the machine but saw she was surrounded. There was six of them.

"Are you here to jump me?" Lucy asked opening her candy bar and taking a bite out of it.

Might as well enjoy it while I can she thought chewing. She recognized one of the people in the group, Jellal was there. She hoped that if in fact they we're here to jump her, that Jellal would have her back even though they just met today. She shared some of her liquor with him, in Lucy's eyes he owned her.

The group surrounding Lucy all smiled at her joke even though she was being completely serious. One of them made the motion to pull her into a hug.

"Aw Lucy!" he cried out.

Lucy was shocked at the boy's sudden movement but still reacted by pushing him off her.

"Get the fuck off me" she said.

These people are crazy Lucy thought. Randomly trying to attack her with... hugs.

"Lucy it's us, don't you remember?" Natsu asked grabbing her shoulders.

Lucy swiped his hands off her. "You touch me one more fucking time and I will cut you" Lucy threatened.

Lisanna knew this was going to happen. Their old friend had changed, she tried to warn them.

"Now it seems you have me mistaken for someone else, if you excuse me" Lucy said brushing pass them.

Natsu extended his hand and grabbed her wrist. Lucy turned and glared at Nastu, he quickly let her go and backed away.

"Lucy come on it's us, it's me Natsu" Natsu said.

Lucy knew who he was. Lucy knew exactly who everyone was but they didn't need to know that.

"Talk to me again and I will kick you where it hurts" Lucy said and continued to walk away.

She heard someone laugh behind her but she didn't want to turn around to see who.

"Lucy" someone said and caught up to her.

Lucy looked sideways and saw it was Levy walking next to her.

"Your Lucy right?" Levy asked.

"What the fuck does it matter to you?!" Lucy yelled.

She didn't care about them anymore, she was over them. She just wanted them all to leave her alone.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that" Lucy heard someone say.

She turned to saw who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You" she said.

"You" he said.

"Gajeel what the hell?" Natsu yelled.

He was right to say it but he didn't have to say it like that.

"Did you ever find your book?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"You little bitch" Gajeel said walking up to her.

Natsu walked in front of her though, blocking him off.

"Back off Gajeel" Natsu said.

He didn't know what was happening between them or how they even knew each other but he wasn't about to let Gajeel hurt Lucy.

"She started it!" Gajeel yelled.

Levy walked over and place a hand on his shoulder. This calmed Gajeel down but Lucy didn't want that. She wanted him to be angry at her then maybe he would start something with Natsu and she could leave.

"Seems you didn't" Lucy commented.

"You little!"

"Gajeel" Erza said standing behind them.

Gajeel was a tough man, he was proud of his strength but all that was worthless against Erza. Even after all these years she had still had everyone whipped.

"Jellal care to help me out?" Lucy whispered to the blue haired boy.

Jellal just stared at her.

"I'll make it worth your wild' Lucy said shaking her bag.

Jellal only smiled at her bribe. If she was surrounded by anyone else he would have but against Erza and Natsu... let's just say he'd rather be a bystander.

"Hey what are you shaking towards Jellal?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at them.

"Look I need to go and do some things so yeah bye" Lucy said walking off again only this time she ran into Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy" Lisanna said.

Lucy looked at the girl. What were the chances that she'd meet the girl in middle school and high school? Very slim Lucy deducted.

"I remember you" Lucy said deciding to fuck around a little with her friends.

They all went silent in hope that their long lost friend would remember them. Lisanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now after all this time she remembered her! Why couldn't have she remembered during middle school?

"Yeah your were the girl I almost jumped back in middle school" Lucy said then started laughing.

Yup exactly as Lisanna remembered, still a bitch.

"I told you guys this was a waste of time. She doesn't remember us let's go" Lisanna said walking to her friends.

Finally Lucy thought. They would leave and she could finally go back to her sleeping spot.

"Hold on all of us haven't tried yet, she might remember one of us" Erza said stepping up.

Lucy could not believe this. Why were they all doing this to her? Why had they all still remembered her? Is it because of that promise they made all those years ago? Why couldn't they have forgotten it? Why couldn't she have forgotten it?!

"Leave me alone!" Lucy told them all.

Erza stepped back. Seems like Lucy didn't remember her also. She didn't understand though. Why would Lucy be doing this? Why would Lucy forget them? Erza hoped she was only kidding or else they would be forced to stick a thousand needles in her eye. Gray was the last one of the group who had yet to confront Lucy. He had a different approach in mind. He walked up to Lucy and extended his hand.

"Hey I'm Gray Fullbuster" Gray said.

He decided to play along with Lucy and act like they had never met. Lucy stared at his hand like he was a dumbass. She was going to slap it away but...

"GRAY!" A girl screeched.

Lucy saw Gray withdraw his hand and push Natsu in front of him. She didn't get it? Was Gray scared of this girl? The only females Gray was ever scared of in his life was his Mother and Erza. Who was this new chick? When she reached them her hands extended past Natsu's head trying to reach Gray. Natsu acted like this was a usual thing between the three of them. Lucy finally got a good look at the girl and discovered it was the cold girl who had led her here.

"You" Lucy said.

The girl took her attention off of Gray and looked at Lucy.

"You" she said.

Lucy needed a distraction. She needed to escape these people surrounding her. Lucy looked around the lunch area and noticed who had just walked in. Her distraction was here. Lucy whistled catching Mr. Atsuki's attention; their eyes made direct contact. Lucy then turned to face Natsu and tapped his shoulder. Natsu turned around with a smile on his face. Lucy smiled back at the boy then punched him right in the face.

Now Lucy didn't expect Natsu to fly off and fall down like in the movies but she did expect him to stumbled back a little and have one of his friends catch him. Lucy was proud of her strength and abilities. She was strong and was able to kick most people's asses because she had to be. Number one rule Lucy learned when she started hanging around druggies was that you don't fuck around with people you can't beat.

Now she knew she couldn't beat Natsu but Lucy thought she would at least be able to wound him so she could make an escape. She did not expect in the least that once her punch was over and done that Natsu would only take a step back and touch his nose.

Lisanna knew this was going to happen. She knew Lucy was going to hurt someone, she just didn't expect it to be her own boyfriend. There was no way Lisanna was going to let Lucy get away with that, best friend or not. She stood in front of Natsu getting ready to strike back at Lucy.

"Ms. Heartfilia!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

Mr. Atsuki was no idiot. He only came to the area to buy a soda but that whistle had caught his attention. He knew Lucy had seen him, their eyes were staring right into each others. Although knowing this she still punched his student in the face without a second thought. It was like she was asking to get caught! And who was Mr. Atsuki not to answer her call.

"Fighting on the first day it seems Ms. Heartfilia. To the Principle's office" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

Lucy was no fool. She wanted this to happen. Now that Mr. Atsuki came she could leave without being followed. The only problem was that she didn't want them to confiscate her booze. She turned to Jellal and passed it to him.

"Fourth" he told her grabbing it.

Lucy nodded and turned back to her teacher with a smirk.

"Lead the way Mr. Atsuki" she said walking past him.

Mr. Atsuki followed after her.

"See I told you all she was bad news! Look what she did to Natsu! I'm surprised she didn't fight Mr. Atsuki!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Erza wasn't stupid. She saw the smirk Lucy had given Atsuki. She had wanted to be caught but why? Erza turned to the love of her life and looked at him questionable.

"What was the bag she gave you?" Erza asked.

"Just her backpack" Jellal said hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions about it.

He had no idea that was the Lucy everyone's been talking about so much. Jellal had at least heard about Lucy once from everybody in his group. He couldn't believe that their Lucy turned into that but he could understand. Maybe Lucy was like him. Maybe she had done something and made a mistake in her life to end up that way. Jellal could relate to the girl.

He was only hoping she would have gotten his message about fourth period, to be on the roof top and not in her fourth period class. He wasn't even sure if they had fourth period together. Jellal made a note to try and talk to the girl if she showed up. Maybe he could help her like his scarlet friend helped him. When he needed help in the world Erza was there for him. Maybe Jellal could be there for Lucy when she needed help.

Jellal had only met this woman twice but he felt connected to her, like he had known her his whole life and he has. After all the stories everyone had told him, it was like he knew Lucy Heartfilia... well like he knew the old one. He had no right to spread out the new Lucy business. Even if he did Jellal couldn't think of telling his friends that their Lucy was long gone and in replace of her was a new bad ass Lucy. So Jellal did what he did best, stayed quiet.

"Guys I think there's something wrong with Natsu, he's not talking" Levy said.

Physically speaking Natsu was fine. When Lucy punched him it didn't hurt Natsu in the slightest. His face tingled a little but other than that he felt fine. Years of fighting Gray could do that to a person. Mentally though he was far from fine. Now Natsu didn't understand a lot of things.

He didn't understand what his existence meant or why he was born? He didn't understand the point of the world or why his Father left him? On a simpler note he didn't understand trigonometry or why the sky was blue? Now he didn't understand why his three friends had known Lucy? Or why she didn't remember any of them? Or why she turned out the way she was now? Natsu would never learn the answers to all his questions but he sure as hell would learn all the answers to his Lucy related ones.

"You, you, and you" Natsu said pointing at Gajeel, Juvia, and Jellal.

"Tell me right now how all of you knew Lucy" Natsu demanded.

"I was walking to school with Bora. She called out his name and we walked to school together. Bora said she was an old friend" Jellal said.

Natsu was confused. How could have Lucy remembered Bora but not remember them? He knew Bora, he was a lowlife in school, a druggie. Why would Lucy remember a person like Bora and not himself? They we're inseparable as children, how could she not remember him?! Erza also had these thoughts on mind.

"I was walking my way over here until she grabbed me. She asked if we had a vending machine and where it was. I told her to follow me and when I turned around she was gone" Julvia had said.

Gajeel did not want to tell the others how he met their precious Lucy. How was he suppose to know that was the girl everyone's been reminiscing about? He couldn't just tell them that he threw a book at her face. Gajeel was a strong man, he was proud of his powers. He considered himself the greatest until he had met Erza. That was the only woman he would ever be afraid of.

Gajeel thought about punching Natsu in the face too and getting sent away by a teacher so he could avoid answering his friend's question but when he looked around he didn't see any teachers. He felt someone squeeze onto his shoulder thought and saw it was the pipsqueak holding his arm with her pleading eyes. Sighing, Gajeel caved in.

"Fuck! Alright! Alright! Fine! I threw a fucking book and it landed on her face!" he yelled.

Levy let go of Gajeel and smacked his arm while Erza, Gray and Natsu started cracking their knuckles. Now Gajeel could take on Natsu and Gray, separate, but when you threw Erza in the bunch there was no way he was getting out alive. He didn't understand why she had such super strength, all he knew was never get Erza angry.

"I was late so I ditched first period on the roof and decided to blow off stream by throwing my books around! How was I suppose to know she would open the door and walk in at the exact moment I threw my book? After she got angry and yelled at me then threw my book off the roof. I had to run down 5 flights of stairs and go search for it!" Gajeel defended.

Natsu smirked. He was proud of Lucy, seemed like she didn't forget the things Erza had taught her. Relieve spread through him realizing that Lucy was alright after she had left them. That no one pushed her around or had bullied her. Now that the stories were over and done with there was only one thing left on everyone's mind.

"So what do we do?" Levy asked.

Erza was the one who answered.

"It might actually be that she has forgotten about us. She's moved around a lot and had to settle in many different towns. It has been some years since she was last here. Let's just give her some space so she can adjust living here again. I'm not saying were abandoning her, I'm just saying to give her some time" Erza said.

Natsu and Lisanna didn't like this plan. Not one bit.

* * *

"Get in!' Mr. Atsuki yelled.

Lucy noted that he was pointing to the Main Office and smiled. She knew Karin wouldn't want anything to do with her and would just send her away. Lucy looked back to her teacher with a smile.

"Thanks for your help Mr. Atsuki" she said and walked in.

Karin sat behind her desk typing away in her computer just like last time Lucy came in.

"Welcome" she said her eyes never wandering off the screen.

Lucy ignored her and peeked out the Main Office's window. She saw Mr. Atsuki was starting to walk away.

"How may I he- HOLY HELL! What are you doing here?!" Karin yelled.

Lucy turned and looked at her.

"I was just leaving" Lucy said with a smirked then walked out.

It had only been three periods and Nutrition and Lucy had an almost full pack of cigarettes and a half full rum bottle which was not in her possession at the moment. She had to remember to ditch fourth period and meet up with Jellal on the rooftop, at least she hoped he was talking about the rooftop. He didn't expect her to know what his fourth period was, heck she didn't even know her own. Pulling out her phone she saw she had 3 more minutes until the bell rang.

_*RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG* _

Scratch that, Lucy was never good at telling time. With a sigh she put her phone back then took a look at her schedule and started walking to her next class.

Lucy knew there was a chance she would have a class with an old friend of hers. There was 5 of them so the chances were a little high. She didn't expect that she would have a class with two of them though. Levy and Lisanna. She walked straight passed them and sat at the back of the class. The teacher came in shortly after and handed out worksheets for the day. Normally Lucy would have crumbled up the worksheet and threw it at her teacher's face but seeing as this was an hour class, she had no happy juice and she was well rested, she decided to do her work for once.

Let's just say Lisanna and Levy couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lucy asking the person next to her for a pencil then actually doing her work. What the fuck was happening?

"See it is our Lucy" Levy cheered.

"Her doing her work for one class hardly makes her our Lucy" Lisanna said turning back around.

Levy looked over at Lisanna. What was her problem? Why was she treating their friend so hostile? They all loved her when they were little what had changed? Then it occurred to Levy, Lisanna was in love with Natsu. If she remembered correctly Lucy was Natsu's number one in the past. She was his most important. If Lucy hadn't left Natsu would be dating Lucy right now and not Lisanna.

Levy smiled sadly at her friend. She knew how she was feeling right now. Every time she saw Gajeel with another woman it killed her inside. She knew **exactly** how Lisanna was feeling right now. Even after all these years Natsu still cared for Lucy. Why else would he be so desperate to meet her?

"Lisanna how did you ask Natsu out?" Levy asked her best friend.

If any other girl had asked, Lisanna would have made up a this huge story of straight bullshit but Levy was her friend. They grew up together, she was one of her closest friends. She would have never lied to her so she told her the truth.

"I didn't" Lisanna said.

"So he asked you out?" Levy asked.

"No" Lisanna answered.

Levy didn't get it.

"We never asked each other out it just happened. Just one day we were together we were a couple" Lisanna spoke.

Levy was really confused now. She was going to ask Gajeel out, then she was going to have Gajeel ask her out, now she was going to kiss Gajeel and they'll be together? Levy understood one thing though. Lisanna and Natsu weren't really dating, it jut seemed that way. She looked away from her not knowing what to say. She thought if she said something that Lisanna would take it the wrong way so she stayed silent. Hold on a minute... Levy knew at least one thing to say to her at this moment. She looked over to her childhood friend and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you" she said.

Lisanna just smiled at her.

Neither of them notice how Lucy watched them for a quick minute before going back to her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You.

Recycle.

Issues.

Chapter 3.

"Where's my bottle?" Lucy asked as she saw Jellal walked in.

He dug in his bag and pulled out the bottle, passing it to her. Lucy grabbed it and pulled down the bag; she looked at the drink level.

"Dude it's almost empty" she said.

Jellal just smirked and shrugged. Doing the same Lucy downed the rest of it and threw the bottle over the edge.

"You owe me another one" Lucy said.

Jellal walked over to Lucy and laid down next to her. There was a strange silence between the two of them. Neither one spoke a word. After a good ten minutes something happened.

"They have a plan you know" Jellal confessed.

Lucy laid on her side so she could face Jellal and show him how one of her eyebrows went up.

"Oh really? Tell me is it you?" she asked.

If Jellal was their plan it wasn't a very good one. They didn't know that Jellal owed her... twice!

"No. They were going to wait a week before they tried to confront you, let you soak in the area. They hoped it would awaken your memories of them" Jellal spoke.

Lucy snorted. "My memories are fine, what I need is for them to leave me alone" Lucy said.

This was Jellal's chance. If he asked the wrong way it could set her off. He learned valuable information right now, seems she did remember them, she was just pretending not too.

"May I ask why?" Jellal asked.

Lucy eyed Jellal. She knew what he was playing at.

"Let's save the answer for that one when you bring me a new bottle" Lucy said smirking at him.

Jellal lost. Sighing he looked up at the sky. He decided to use his ace in the hole, the same words his love had said to him to make him change.

"Your not alone. If you ever need someone I'll be here" he told her.

This had the opposite effect on the girl. Instead of busting out in tears confessing her problems she started laughing. Jellal watched her laugh so hard tears started coming out her eyes. At least he made her cry. Jellal waited patiently for her to stop laughing.

"Tell me, did you hear that from a movie or soap opera?! Hahaha that's hilarious!" Lucy laughed.

"I actually heard it from a very dear friend of ours" Jellal spoke.

Lucy stopped laughing.

"You mean a dear friend of yours" Lucy corrected.

Why was Lucy so fast to refuse their friendship? Was he missing something? Jellal was really confused. He didn't understand what was wrong with her. He wanted to know, he wanted to help her. Maybe if he helped her Erza would be happy. Maybe if he helped her, it would be an accomplished for him, that for once he did something good for others.

"One last question" Jellal spoke.

"I liked you better when you were silent" Lucy responded.

"Do you consider me a friend?" Jellal asked.

"No, not in the slightest" Lucy said.

"Do you think you could consider me a friend?" he pressed on.

"You said one question quitter. Now the only words I want to hear from your mouth are 'can I have a smoke?' If it isn't that then shut up" Lucy said.

What else was Jellal to do now expect to shut up and watch the clouds move pass him. He would listen to her for now but he wouldn't give up. He wanted to save her like Erza had saved him. Maybe if he could get Lucy to be friends with Erza again she would smile and thank him. Jellal wanted to do good deeds in his life, in order to make up for all the bad he's done.

* * *

"WHAT!" Bora yelled.

"I know! He had the balls to walk up to my seat 5th period and place a bottle of needles on my desk. Then he said 'since you didn't remember the promise I guess we have to stick a thousand of these in your eye' and laughed. If his scarlet friend hadn't come dragged him away I would have kick it till he was dead" Lucy explained to her friend.

She couldn't believe this. How could Lucy had gotten two classes with the idiot? How could she gotten any classes will his idiot friends too? The chances had to be in the millions! She didn't even want to think about who she had for the classes she missed.

Bora, unlike his blond friend, was laughing it up. He didn't understand why all the funny things happened to her only.

"Well at least this is the last period of the day and you have it with your favoritest person in world, me!" Bora exclaimed pointing at himself.

Lucy laughed at his joke.

"Thanks man" Lucy said.

"Bora, Lucy! Pay attention" their teacher yelled at them.

Bora and Lucy turned to their teacher and yelled very loudly-

"Fuck off!"

Mr. Azuka couldn't believe kids now a days.

"OUT THE BOTH OFF YOU!" he yelled.

Bora and Lucy stood up and walked out of class laughing their asses off.

"Hey man I'm going to ditch on the roof top wanna come?" Lucy asked.

"Nah I got better things to do. Don't forget I have your clothes in my locker, remember to pick them up" Bora told her.

"Shit I'd almost forgot, see yah after school" Lucy said.

They punched each other good-bye and walked there separate ways.

* * *

Natsu didn't understand, not one bit. Why did they have to avoid their blond best friend? How would she remember them if they kept avoiding her? This was a stupid idea. If they wanted Lucy to remember then they would have to be around her. Natsu thought the bottle of needles was a perfect idea, so she could remember their promise!

Erza on the other hand didn't. Why'd she have to pull him away before he could see his blonde friend's reaction to it? Natsu wasn't going to give up though. What they didn't understand was it was against his better nature to walk away from a friend. He didn't care for Erza's plan, he was going to do things his own way. Tomorrow he was going to try and confront Lucy again. Natsu would never give up, he didn't know how to.

Looking around his surroundings Natsu thought he should start focusing right now. The last thing he needed was to be so wrapped up in his thoughts that he would walked around and get lost like last time. Looking ahead his eyes widened as he saw his long lost friend. Screw tomorrow he could start right now.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

The blond turned her head to see who was calling her then turned it back. She didn't care for Natsu. Maybe if she ignored him, Natsu would give up and leave. Natsu hadn't given up yet. He started walking over to the blonde.

"Hey Lucy what yo-" Natsu started but was interrupted.

"LUCY!" Bora yelled running down the halls.

Natsu saw how Lucy's emotionless face brightened up as she turned to meet her friend.

"Hey Luce here's the clothes you left" Bora said holding out her outfit.

Lucy grabbed it and smiled. "Thanks Bora" she said.

Natsu may have looked like an idiot but he really was an idiot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was his Lucy in a relationship with this guy? He had just given her some street clothes, had she slept with him? That would explain why she was wearing a boy's uniform. She probably spent the night over his house then they woke late and he gave her one of his uniforms. Everyone always had a spare.

He didn't know why, but Natsu started to get very anger at the man standing next to her friend. How dare he defile his best friend. Bora was a nobody, a druggie and yet Lucy seemed to be with him! Bora finally seemed to notice the salmon haired boy.

"Did I interrupted something?" Bora asked his blonde friend.

"Nope not at all" Lucy said.

"Oh well I gotta go, got plans and junk, see you tomorrow Luce" Bora said and ran off.

Shit. Lucy was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out with her after school. Lucy needed a hook-up; she was running low on supplies and she needed some more. She was bound to get caught if she stole booze from her Father everyday plus she was on her last pack of cigarettes. Maybe offering one to Bora every time she saw him was a bad idea.

"Did you sleep with him?" Natsu asked.

He didn't know how those words came out of his mouth. It was just repeating in his head over and over and they just popped out. He was surprised when Lucy hadn't acted like any other girl would have acted when asked that question. She just looked at him with her same bored expression.

"Fuck you" she said and walked away.

Natsu was confused. How was he suppose to fuck himself?

* * *

Today was the day. Seeing her old friend had given Erza the courage to ask the love of her life out on a date. Even if she didn't remember her, just seeing her again made her happy. She was going to do it. Erza wasn't going to back down. She was going to walk straight up to her blue haired friend and ask him out.

What if he refused her though? Erza shook the thoughts out her head. No way she was going to back down now. She spotted Jellal by his locker and quickened her pace.

"Hey Jellal" Erza called out.

Jellal turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Erza" he said as the girl walked up to him.

"So Jellal I was wondering today if you weren't busy we could-" Erza couldn't finish.

"JELLAL!" Bora had yelled running up to him.

Finding Lucy had made him late to his meet up with the man. Jellal faced his friend and greeted him.

"Hey Bora" Jellal said.

"Hey we still on for today?" Bora asked.

How could have he forgotten? That's right he didn't want to go. Erza had changed him, made him better than this. He had to talk to Bora about it, alone.

"Yeah hold on. What were you saying Erza?" Jellal said turning back to the scarlet girl.

"Um it can wait till tomorrow" Erza said.

She was bummed. She finally had the courage to ask him but he already had plans, with Bora no less. She had a funny feeling in her gut. Not the feeling you get when your with the person you love but the feeling when something bad is going to happen. Why did Jellal have plans with Bora? She knew who he was, the dealer at school. Erza thought she had helped Jellal get passed that.

"Well then see you tomorrow" Jellal said waving Erza off then walked down the halls with Bora.

Erza grabbed his hand at the last second.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" Erza asked him.

Jellal smiled at her. "Yeah I know" he answered.

With that Erza let him go and watched him walked away. With a sigh she started to make her own way back home.

"Listen Bora we need to talk" Jellal said.

"Don't tell me your planning on backing out" Bora said turning to his friend.

It was true, Jellal was having second thoughts.

"Let's not forget who put me in this situation in the first place. If only you could have met your scarlet angel sooner you wouldn't be here right now. You shouldn't have asked for the drugs if you couldn't have paid for them and now I'm the one in debt. They don't play Jellal, if I don't pay them back their going to whack me and I can promise you I'm going to get to you first before they get to me" Bora threatened his friend.

"We're just going to rob the house right?" he asked.

"That's all man" Bora said.

"Were not going to hurt anyone?" Jellal said.

"Nope. Listen I scoped out the place before. The house should be empty tonight" Bora said.

Jellal knew there was no other way out. He had to pay Bora back or he would lose his life. Erza would have been disappointed in him.

"After this were good right, I won't owe you anything anymore" Jellal said.

"We'll be better than good, try perfect" Bora smirked.

"Alright" Jellal agreed.

He only wished Erza could have saved him sooner. Then maybe he wouldn't be wrapped in this mess anymore. It gave Jellal a sense of relief though knowing this would be his last evil deed until he was out for good.

* * *

Lucy stumbled with her keys trying to open the door to her house. After a few tries she gave up and did the next best thing, pounded on the door really hard a whole punch of times. Ms. Supetto was the one who opened it for her.

"Hey you got it to open!" Lucy cheered and stumbled her way inside.

"Lucy! What is wrong with you!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

"I'm going to sleep, no din din for me" Lucy slurred and laughed.

She stumbled her way to her room. Once she was in she jumped face first and landed on her bed not even bothering to undress. She just kicked of her shoes off and rolled into a ball. After school she went to the liquor store and a nice gentlemen had bought a couple of beers for her. Lucy had been in the park ever since drinking and smoking it up. She was tired now though, she needed rest. Lucy immediately knocked out and went to sleep dreaming about her friends and their thousand needle promise.

* * *

"That's the house right there" Bora told Jellal pointing to the house in front of them.

Jellal looked at the house. He didn't see a car parked in front and all the lights were turned off. Seems they really were out.

"Come on this way" Bora said walking up to the home.

He led Jellal to the side of the house, walking till they were at a window. Bora picked up a rock and broke the glass; he reached his hand in to unlock the window. He pulled the window all the way up and climbed in.

"Let's hurry" Bora said while Jellal climbed in after him. Bora pulled out a large bag from his coat pocket.

"Go check the place out, take whatever you think is valuable" Bora ordered him.

Jellal wasn't stupid. He knew how a B&E worked. Walking away from his friend Jellal circled the kitchen looking for things and met back in the dining room.

"Dude where's the loot?" Bora asked him.

"I didn't see anything worth stealing in the kitchen" Jellal told him.

"The fucking kitchen! Idiot go check their bedroom!" Bora yelled.

Suddenly the lights came on. Jellal and Bora froze as they turned to see the man of the house holding a bat with his wife standing behind him holding a frying pan.

"I though you said the house was empty!" Jellal yelled at Bora.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Why the fuck was this happening?

"I've already called the cops. I suggest you two surrender quietly" the man said.

Bora couldn't go to jail. He wouldn't survive in jail. Him and Jellal weren't even wearing masks because he was so sure no one was home. Even if they escaped now the man and his wife could identify them. Who would forget people with tattoo's on their face? There was only one thing left to do. Bora had to use his last resort.

Jellal's eyes widened as he saw his friend pull out a gun. He reached out to grab it from him but it was to late. Two shots were already fired. Jellal could only watch in horror as the man and woman fell down, lifeless. He turned to Bora and grabbed his collar.

"What the fuck! I thought we weren't going to hurt anyone!" Jellal yelled at him.

"Back off man! I couldn't go to jail!" Bora yelled back.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a little girl said.

Bora and Jellal turned to look at the girl standing in the door way. He had just let her parents die. He had just made this girl an orphan. Jellal saw his friend aim at the little girl and quickly grabbed his hand. Better an orphan then dead Jellal thought. The bullet hit the lights and the room went dark. The little girl screamed.

"Go!" he yelled at his friend pushing him towards the window.

Jellal took one look back and stared at the little girl. Nothing he ever did could atone for the mistake he just made. He turned back ahead and climbed out the window quickly running after his friend.

The little girl was frightened. Who were those people in her home? She walked over to her parents bodies and looked at them. They were laying down with a puddle of sticky red stuff surrounding them.

"Mommy? Daddy?" the little girl said.

They didn't move. She may have been a young girl but she knew her parents had died, just like her cat. Panicking she looked at the window the bad men escaped from. They would come back for her. They would finish her off like they did her parents. The little girl walked around her parents bodies and to the front door. Putting on her shoes and jacket, she ran outside without a second thought. She ran into the dark, dark streets, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 4.

To say that Lucy was having a bad day was an understatement. First off she wakes up with the most killer headache in the world. Secondly she learns that she smoked up her last pack of cigarettes yesterday, third was when she couldn't sneak out any drinks since Ms. Supetto was in the kitchen this morning and lastly was how she had to walk to school in a winkled uniform. She wasn't having a bad day, she was having a fucked up one.

As soon as Lucy had entered her first period class she sat at her desk and laid her head down, silently listening to her classmates conversations.

"Hey gorgeous" Bora said sitting down in his seat.

Lucy lifted up her head and nodded at him.

"You look depressed, but I know just what will cheer you up" Bora said digging in his pocket and placing a brand new pack of cigarettes on Lucy's desk. Lucy's hand extended and grabbed the pack holding it up to her face.

"Oh my god Bora I love you" she said kissing her pack.

What the fuck was Natsu listening to? Gray looked at his rival's hands and saw he was gripping his desk way to hard.

"It's impolite to ease drop you know" Gray told his rival.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.

He didn't give a shit about anything right now. His theory must have been correct about them dating. She just straight up said she loved him in front of all the students. Why was he feeling like this? He didn't understand why Lucy could love that druggie and not him.

"Remember what Erza said, give her space" Gray said.

Natsu snorted. "Yeah right you know your listening in too" he said and turned his attention back to Lucy.

Once again Natsu was correct about the spiky haired boy.

"Thank you so much Bora, now only if Jellal could give me back my drink today then life would be perfect" Lucy told her friend stashing her pack safely away in her side pocket.

"I got a solution to that too. My friends throwing a party today come with" Bora said.

"No" Lucy answered immediately.

The class had grown silent seeing as Mr. Atsuki had walked into his room, all but two who didn't seem to even notice his presences.

"And why not?" Bora asked.

"I don't feel like going to a half assed party or feel like being arrested today" Lucy said plain and simple.

"Half assed? Arrested?" Bora repeated.

"That's right half assed. Your going to invite all these people to a little ass house and party so loudly that the neighbors are going to call the cops. They'll come before the party hits midnight and then everyone will scramble, trying to escape. You know I can't run while I'm under the influence so I'll be the first one who gets caught then go to jail. After that I'll have to wait for my Dear Daddy Dearest to come pick me up and hear this long ass lecture and I don't want to deal with that today" Lucy said finishing her speech.

Mr. Atsuki couldn't believe what his two students were talking about. Hadn't they notice his presence when he walked into the room? Everyone else has and ended their conversations. He wasn't about to let the two of them carry on any longer.

"Ms. Heartfilia" he said.

"Even if Faust's is playing?" Bora asked in an amused tone.

This peaked Lucy's interests. "Your fucking me" she said.

"Ms. Heartfilia" he said again.

"No lie" Bora smiled at his blonde friend.

"How? Why would Faust play at your shitty party?" Lucy asked. She couldn't believe it.

"It's not my party it's a friends. Apparently he knows a member and asked if they could play" Bora said.

"MS. HEARTFILIA!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

"Hold on one second" Lucy said then faced her teacher.

"Can't you see I'm having a fucking conversation over here!" she said and turned back to Bora.

"Can you believe this prick?" she asked him.

Bora laughed along with a lot of other people as Mr. Atsuki turned red.

"LEAVE THIS CLASSROOM THIS INSTANCE MS. HEARTFILIA!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

"Bora call me" she said before standing up and walking to her teacher's desk.

"Will there ever be a day when you don't kick me out?" Lucy asked him.

"When you turn into an adult there will be" Mr. Atsuki said.

He thought it was a good comeback to the girls question. He thought wrong.

"Hmm I guess not then" Lucy smirked and walked out his class.

What to do what to do Lucy pondered to herself. There wasn't really a lot she could do seeing as she didn't know her way around school. The only place she could go to was the rooftop. Lucy climbed up the stairs but paused at the door. She didn't want another book to the face so she knocked first then entered. No one was around. She laid down in her usual spot and unwrapped her pack. She lit one and slowly inhaled it.

"Aw shit!" Gajeel said.

Lucy turned her head and stared at the pierced up man. Damn it she thought. Lucy wished she would have been more observant. Then maybe she could have thrown a book at his face right when he entered. It was just Gajeel's luck too. For him to wake up late again and be forced to miss 1st. What the fuck was this girl doing here? Hadn't she learned the last time? Lucy observed then man, Gajeel is what her old friends had called him. Strange, she didn't expect a man looking like Gajeel would hang out with them. Seeing though that she didn't feeling like fighting with the man today she looked back towards the clouds.

"Seems your late just as much as I get kicked out. Were probably going to be seeing each other up here a lot so why not get along?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel couldn't believe what she was saying. Isn't this the girl who made his friends depressed along with the pipsqueak? Didn't she remember him as the guy who threw a book at her face? He sure as hell remembered her. Gajeel walked up to the girl and stared down at her. Lucy stared back and help up her pack.

"Smoke?" she asked.

It was a habit. A habit she had to break. If she kept offering them to people, she would run out again.

"Don't you remember me?" Gajeel asked questionably but still took a cigarette.

"Yes" Lucy said passing him her lighter.

Gajeel gladly took it. It's been a while since he's smoked. He had almost forgotten how much it relaxed him.

"Looks like your enjoying that" Lucy said studying Gajeel.

So he smoked while Jellal drank. Why are these people hanging around Natsu's gang? They should be hanging around her Lucy thought. Then again she didn't really care who she hanged around, as long as it would benefit her she was okay. Gajeel ignored her comment and threw his bag on the ground. He positioned himself so he was able to lay his head on it, like a pillow.

"Why you being so cool around me? Last time I checked you hated me" Gajeel asked.

Gajeel didn't care. He was just curious.

"Are you an idiot?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel glared and threw the lighter at Lucy. Lucy was fast at hands though and easily caught it before it landed.

"I already told you, if you keep ditching and I keep getting kicked out were are bound to be seeing each other often. I rather not try and fight with you every time I see you, talk about exhausting" Lucy said and sighed loudly.

Gajeel could understand. They laid there, smoking it up.

"I'ma ask you something" Lucy said.

"Don't you mean can I ask you something?" Gajeel corrected.

"No because either way I'm going to ask you" Lucy said.

"Then what's the point of telling!" Gajeel yelled.

"Just a heads up" Lucy said and smirked.

Gajeel did not like this girl. She was nothing at all like the Lucy from the stories. This girl was a smart ass.

"How'd you get to hang around Natsu's group?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel just stared at her. That was a very personal question and he wasn't about to answer it without getting something in return.

"If you answer my question, why don't you hang out with Natsu's group?" Gajeel asked.

He knew she wouldn't answer. Why would she? Lucy hardly knew him. Why answer a question like that? Gajeel wasn't really interested in her story, he just didn't want to answer the question.

"Alright that sounds like a fair trade" Lucy said.

Gajeel was shocked. What had just happened? His plan had backfired.

"Simple. I don't hang out with them because I don't want too. I don't care for them anymore so what's the point? Their friendship isn't really needed" Lucy answered.

Gajeel glared at her.

"But Bora's is?" he asked.

"He helps me out. Where do you think these cigarettes came from?" Lucy said shaking the pack.

Gajeel couldn't believe this girl. Lucy stared at him, at his expression.

"I'm being truthful, I'm sorry for not sugar coating it for you" Lucy said.

... fuck she told him the truth. Now he was forced to answer her question he just didn't know how to say it.

"Natsu's group wasn't always this big, there used to be another groups, Jellal's" Gajeel started.

Lucy glanced at Gajeel.

"It was Jellal, Juvia, and I and let's just say we were junkies"

Lucy laughed out loud. Gajeel stopped his story and glared at the girl.

"You mean you! Used to be like me! Hahahaha! Stop man your killing me! Is that why you have so many piercing?!" Lucy laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled. "Do you want me to tell you or not!" he added.

"Alright, alright but seriously what the fucked happened?" Lucy asked.

"Simple. We were saved by Natsu's friends" Gajeel said.

No matter how much he hated the words coming out his mouth, it was true. He'd probably be in jail by now if it wasn't for Natsu and that pipsqueak.

"So you were saved by them and I was screwed by them, oh the irony" Lucy said.

She had just wasted her time hearing Gajeel's story, at least time passed by. She was still curious about one thing though, alright two.

"So what happened to Jellal's group?" Lucy asked.

"We joined Natsu's" Gajeel responded.

"Hmmm, so you like Levy right?" Lucy asked.

The pierced up man was flabbergasted. He stared at her wide-eyed, mouth wide opened. His cigarette dropped from his mouth and landed on the ground. Lucy thought of it such a waste so she finished hers then picked up his.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" Lucy said putting the cigarette between her lips.

"Shut the fuck up! What do you know!" Gajeel yelled standing up and walking out.

Lucy had notice his face turn red. Strange, blushing didn't suit the man. She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. First period was going to end soon. Getting up, Lucy dusted herself off and left the rooftop.

* * *

"You have second period with our Lucy?!" Natsu yelled.

"I just said that didn't I? Dumbass" Gray said shaking his head at the boy.

"Fullbuster!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu calm down what does it matter if he has a class with Lucy" Lisanna said staring at her boyfriend.

Lisanna had him.

"Alright but tell us Gray what happened?" Natsu asked.

"She took her shirt off" Gray said.

Jellal's eyes turned and he started to listen to his friends conversation. Lisanna and Levy gasped while Natsu's mouth dropped.

"Sh-she she she what?!" Natsu babbled.

"She took. Her shirt. Off." Gray repeated.

Natsu saw a tint of red on his cheeks and only thought one thing, that lucky bastard. Lisanna on the other hand knew it. She knew her friend was a slut. No way she would be able to steal her boyfriend away from her, Natsu didn't like sluts.1

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna smacked the back off Natsu's head.

"What? I'm just curious!" Natsu defended himself.

"Isn't it obvious! She wanted to get a rile out of the boys so she stripped!" Lisanna said.

"Actually no" Gray said.

Everyone's attention turned to Gray.

"Lucy walked in late so the teacher asked for her excuse. She told him to shove it and sat down. You know how Mr. Ryu is, he doesn't care what people say as long as they follow the school handbook. Lucy was in violations of the book" Gray said and paused. He made sure he had his friends attention.

"She didn't have her tie on right" Gray said.

What the fuck?

"How did she not have her tie on right? You mean she wasn't wearing it?" Jellal asked.

"She was wearing it, only as a belt instead. Lucy defended saying the pants were to big for her. Mr. Ryu answered saying that's because they were made for boys and that she should be wearing the girls. Lucy argued explaining her passion of hating sailor uniforms and asked Mr. Ryu if he'd ever worn one. The class laughed as Mr. Ryu shook his head and replied it was in breach of the school's book. Lucy challenged him to check the handbook. So for half the class period Mr. Ryu was reading us the book and at the end there was no rule about girls wearing the uniform so Lucy won. Mr. Ryu did say the rule about the tie but Lucy said if her pants would fall if she did. Lucy yelled she had a solution and took off her jacket and shirt telling him she didn't need to wear a tie if she wasn't wearing the shirt. So the whole class period Lucy was shirtless" Gray said finishing his story.

Seems Lisanna's idea of her being a slut blew up. Her friend had guts, a don't care attitude. She suddenly felt proud of her friend but it quickly dispersed. Levy thought about herself. She could have never done what Lucy could have done, well did. She wondered if Gajeel liked girls like Lucy? What Gray had failed to tell his friends though was how big Lucy had grown. He blushed thinking about it again then Juvia's face popped into his mind. He shook his head and stared back at his friends.

"Did she talk to you at all Gray?" Natsu asked.

"She send me a dirty look once she realized I was staring at her but that's all" Gray said.

Natsu's eyes twitched. Gray was staring at Lucy's shirtless body, STARING! He had half a mind to punch his friend in the face, so he did. Lisanna and Levy watched as they battled for a few seconds before Jellal pulled them apart. Levy would never understand boys while Lisanna would never understand how a girl half naked would get guys riled up.

* * *

"So tell me the details girl, how was your day today?" Bora asked.

"Turns out I have at least one of those idiots in every class but this one" Lucy said banging her head on the table. She was so glad she would be partying after this period.

"Go on, that can't be the end of the story" Bora said.

"Well I got undressed 2nd an-"

"WHOOO! Now that's what I'm talking about" Bora yelled clapping his hands.

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued.

"Then pretty much had an argument with everyone of my teachers at least once, only two sent me out though so that was good" Lucy finished.

"What about nutrition and lunch? Did they confront you? Did Natsu come talk to you again 5th?" Bora asked.

"Every one was cool expect for Natsu. He sought me out lunch and found me at drinking from a water fountain. I spit water onto his pants and walked away after laughing, it looked like he had pee'd his pants. He sat by me 5th along with Scarlet but did nothing. I caught him staring at me though so I just walked out" Lucy said.

"I thought you only got kicked out of two classes?" Bora asked.

"I did, I never said the one's I walked out from" Lucy said.

"Well anyway are you game for the party?" Bora asked.

"Of course, I'm ready to get wasted!" Lucy cheered.

"Bora! Lucy! Stop interrupting class!" Mr. Suki yelled.

Here they go again.

* * *

Today was the day. Yesterday was nothing but a fluke, but today she was going to ask him out. Erza had already asked if Jellal was doing anything today slyfully at lunch, he replied no. He had to accept today! If he didn't then it would mean her feeling just weren't returned. Again Erza shook all doubt out of her head as she saw Jellal standing by his locker. She smiled and ran up to him.

"Jellal!" she yelled.

Jellal had turned his head and faced the girl. Guilt swelled up inside him. Should he tell her? How would she react if she knew what he did last night? Jellal was sure about one thing, Erza would cry.

"Is everything alright Jellal?" Erza asked staring up at him.

Jellal noticed her eyes widened at bit, just like how the little's girls widened when she saw them in her house. Concentrate Jellal thought.

"Yeah little tired, was a long day" he answered.

"Oh well if your not to tired maybe we cou-"

"Sorry Erza but I got to go, talk to you later" Jellal said and ran off leaving the scarlet girl shocked.

He needed help. Jellal would accept anyone's help right now other than Erza's. How could Bora have acted so coolly at school today, like nothing had ever happened? Like he hadn't just killed two people yesterday? Jellal was so concentrated on running he didn't even see where he was heading too, or who he was about to bump into too.

"Ow! What the hell was that for- Jellal?" Natsu asked looking at his friend.

He seemed panicked.

"Sorry Natsu wasn't looking where I was heading" Jellal said.

Natsu knew better than that.

"Girl trouble?" he asked. Apparently he didn't.

Jellal though, not wanting Natsu to really find out what he was thinking about, nodded his head.

"I hear yeah man, wanna come over?" Natsu.

"Sure" Jellal said.

He needed to forget what had happened. Maybe hanging out with a friend would do that. Just erase everything that happened yesterday, shove to the back of his thoughts.

* * *

Oh boy when Lucy partied, she really partied. She could hardly believe it that her favorite band Faust actually showed up. She actually got into a drinking contest with the lead singer and won! Boy was tonight an accomplishment.

"Can you hear me world! I won! I won! WHOOO!" Lucy yelled out to the heavens.

She hardly noticed that her screaming had woken up someone.

"Mommy whose yelling so early in the morning?" the little girl said rubbing her eyes.

The little girl looked around her surroundings and only saw trees. She remembered she wasn't at home anymore. Her parents were dead and she was next. She had ran and ran and ran till she couldn't run any longer. The little girl had sought refuge in a park and had been sleeping on the bench. She looked up and saw a girl was dancing in the park. Her blond hair shone like the sun. The little girl rubbed her eyes thinking it was a mirage, that the moon was playing tricks on her, but it wasn't. She was really there.

"I don't feel so good, oh shit!" Lucy yelled looking around her for the nearest trash can. She saw one by a bench and ran up to it. Luckily she made it just in time and barfed up her insides. She just leaned against the trash can when she was finished. Lucy was pretty sure there was still barf on her mouth but she didn't care. What she wanted was rest so when a little girl had held up her handkerchief Lucy almost hadn't noticed it.

"Thanks kid" she said grabbing it and wiping her mouth off.

When she finished she threw it away and started walking off. She only took three steps before she paused and turned around.

"Where your parents?" Lucy asked.

The kid didn't respond.

"Where's your house at?" Lucy asked.

She still didn't answer.

"Are you sleeping out here tonight?" Lucy asked.

The kid only nodded.

"Come home with me" Lucy said walking off.

The little girl couldn't believe what she heard. The blond angel was saving her? Maybe she was sent by her parents from heaven to protect her from the bad men.

"Are you coming or what kid?!" Lucy yelled.

The little girl didn't think twice and ran up to her new protector.

"You got a name?" Lucy asked.

The little girl finally answered the angel.

"Wendy" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 5.

Lucy was blinded by the light. Her sight was just a blur. She blinked a couple of times to let her vision return. Lucy turned her head and looked over at her alarm clock. It was a little past noon. So much for school she thought and turned back. She tried to sit up but the mind splitting headache she had wouldn't let her.

This had to be the worst hangover in the history of hangover's. I mean, she would at least need a full bottle of Advil to take care of this one she thought. Trying again to sit up, Lucy turned to her side and saw a bump.

The fuck? Was someone in bed with her? Lucy didn't remember bringing any guys home last night, what the fuck happened yesterday? Went to school, went to the party with Bora, got drunk, and walked home. Where did the bump come from? Lucy pulled the covers down and saw a little girl resting next to her.

Oh so that wasn't a dream. Lucy studied the little girl. She was actually quite cute. Lucy was sure this girl was going to be a knock out when she was older... hold on. This was kidnapping. Lucy had just abducted this little girl! Oh shit she needed to go. No way was Lucy going to get risked going to jail because of a kid.

"Wake up!" Lucy yelled shoving the little girl.

Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her savior. She then did the impossible. Wendy smiled at Lucy.

"Good morning Nee-san" Wendy cheered.

"Who the fuck are you calling Nee-san? Do you look like my little sister? My name is Lucy" Lucy said.

"Good morning Lucy nee-san" Wendy corrected herself.

"Fuck it" Lucy said getting up.

She stood and walked to her bathroom. Wendy also got up out of bed and followed her. Lucy went it her medicine cabinet and took her bottle of Advil out.

"You got a name kid?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy" she responded.

"Hmm" Lucy said talking her pills.

"Where your parents?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked down and stared at her toes.

"Kid I asked you a question. Where are your parents!?" Lucy repeated in a harsher tone.

Wendy still did not respond.

"Are you fucking deaf kid? Where are your parents? Why were you sleeping at a park?!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy stayed silent. What was with this kid? Was her parents back home assholes? Is that why she's not answering?

"Your parents didn't just abandon you at the park did they?" Lucy asked.

Wendy then looked up at Lucy. Lucy knew those eyes well, the cold almost watery eye look. What had her parents done to her that would make her not speak? Maybe the kid had enough and just ran away, that would make sense. Lucy knew she had enough money to take care of the kid. Lucy's Father was rich for goodness sake she could take care of at least 50 Wendy's.

The only thing she didn't want though was to go to jail for kidnapping. Why should she risk her neck out for this little kid? She would have survived living in the park...right?

"Just answer me this, is anyone looking for you?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked away from Lucy. She knew that those bad guys would be looking for her. What if her savior didn't let her stay because of them? Wendy decided to lie to her nee-san.

"No" Wendy said.

Lucy studied the girl, looks like she had won.

"Shit, whatever man! Fuck" Lucy cursed.

Wendy brightened up and hugged Lucy's leg. How Wendy understood that meant yes in Lucy's language, she had no idea.

"Thank you Lucy nee-san" she said.

"Get the fuck off me. You better listen though, it maybe okay now but one day you will tell me what happened alright?" Lucy said.

Lucy wasn't the type to pry. Why should she be? She only cared for herself. Lucy never stuck her nose into other people's businesses, only hers. So now that Lucy had decided to watch the little girl that made Wendy her business right?

Wendy nodded at her protector. She was okay with telling her later. She thank the heavens for Lucy not prying into her past. She didn't want to discuss it. How could she? Her parents were dead and the bad guys were still looking for her. She had ran away to escape her past. Now that Lucy had found her, she was her future. Wendy decided that was the only thing that mattered now.

"Tell me kid did you bring any clothes?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked down to the outfit she was wearing. She didn't think about bringing anything with her. There was only one thought in her mind at the time, 'run'. Wendy shook her head.

"Seems were going to have to buy you some clothes then" Lucy mumbled. She didn't have any of her baby clothes with her any more plus her whole day was empty now that she wasn't going to school.

"Hey kid you hungry?" Lucy asked looking at kid.

Wendy hadn't eaten anything since she escaped, so being hungry may have been an understatement for the little girl. Wendy started shaking her head up and down like a bobble head.

"You don't talk much do you?" Lucy asked.

Wendy was a shy, timid girl. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by other people around her. Wendy stared to shake her head sideways.

"Well you better start. If not I'm dumping you right back where I found you, understand?" Lucy asked walking out her bathroom.

Wendy was about to understand but she replayed her protectors words.

"Yes Lucy nee-san" Wendy said and followed after her.

* * *

What the fuck was happening? Where was Lucy? What had happened to Lucy? Why wasn't she here? Was she lost? Was she stranded? What had Bora done to the blonde? Did he kidnapped her? Was he holding Lucy hostage against her will?

Natsu started to glare at Bora. It was all his fault Lucy wasn't here. He was the one who invited her to that party. What if something happened to her there? Sensing Natsu's distress Gray decided to help his rival.

"Natsu calm done, she probably called in sick" Gray said.

"She's only been to school for two days! TWO DAYS! Who calls in sick on there third day of school?" Natsu yelled.

He had a point. Gray didn't know how to respond to that. Maybe Natsu was right, maybe something had happened to their Lucy? Or maybe he was just thinking about it to much like Natsu. Believing in something that's not really the case. Gray sighed and placed a hand on his rivals back. There was nothing they could do but wait to see if their friend showed up later.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" Mr. Atsuki called out.

Was that devil child not here today? Atsuki smiled inwardly. Seems today was going to be a good day now that Lucy hadn't come. He wasn't going to be embarrassed in front of his class by that blond demon today. He only hoped she wouldn't come in late.

* * *

"Aw your so cute!" Ms. Supetto said fawning over Wendy.

Lucy only stared in disgust as she chewed her pancakes. Lucy couldn't believe how Ms. Supetto was acting all cute like when she saw Lucy walk down with Wendy. Ms. Supetto on the other hand couldn't believe it when Lucy walked down with a little girl. When she first saw Wendy the old maid thought it was Lucy's child. She quickly dismissed the thought though knowing Lucy hadn't disappeared for a few months let alone 9.

She still wondered where the child had come from but once she heard her say she was hungry Ms. Supetto pushed them both in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Of course she had already made a batch of buttermilk pancakes for her mistress, but now she needed to make more for the little angel.

Lucy had to surrender her first batch of pancakes to Wendy since her maid had not known about her. She was okay with it seeing how fast the girl had devoured them. When the second batch came she had to pass it up to Wendy again. She started complaining about still being hungry so Lucy gave them to her just to shut her up. Finally when the third batch came, crying or not, they were Lucy's and Lucy's alone.

As she stabbed her fork into another pancake Lucy stared at the two. Turns out Wendy was a blessing in disguise. Lucy was sure right now she could go in the liquor cabinet and swipe something and Ms. Supetto wouldn't even notice. Wendy being here made stealing so much easier for her.

"We need to go shopping today to buy Wendy some clothes" Lucy said to her maid.

Ms. Supetto cheered up instantly.

"Your Father left early today, I can come with" she smiled and ran out the room. Lucy heard her say something things like 'hurrying' and 'getting ready'.

Wendy turned to her nee-san with a questionable look on her face.

"I didn't bring any money" she said. Wendy, though little, knew how the world worked. You couldn't get any where in life without happy paper and she had none, not even a penny.

"Don't worry about it, I got you covered" Lucy said devouring her next pancake. Wendy watched in amazement at how Lucy ate her pancake then looked down at hers. She started to eat it the same way Lucy was.

When Ms. Supetto came back in the kitchen she watched as the two girls ate their breakfast. Shaking her head she scowled Lucy.

"Lucy! Set a better example for the child!" Ms. Supetto said.

Lucy looked down at Wendy and saw her eating. She only smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where did Wendy come from?" he old maid said.

Lucy was prepared for this question. Good thing she had already thought up of an alibi.

"A friend of mine went to jail and asked me to baby-sit his little sister" Lucy answered.

Ms. Supetto wanted to say she was shocked but she wasn't. That sounded about right with the kind of friends Lucy hangs out with. She was just glad Wendy wouldn't be home alone, unwatched, uncared for.

"How long is he in for?" Ms. Supetto asked.

Lucy stared at the girl. She would at least give Wendy a month before she started pressuring answers out of her.

"Around a month" Lucy said.

Ms. Supetto looked at the little girl.

"Well Wendy you can stay for as long as you like" Ms. Supetto said.

Wendy smiled. "Thank you Supetto oba-san" Wendy said.

Ms. Supetto blushed. "Oba-san, not grandmother. I didn't know I looked that young, are you serious? Your such a sweet little girl" Ms. Supetto babbled patting Wendy's head.

Lucy gagged on her pancake and almost barfed.

* * *

"So no one's seen Lucy today" Natsu announced to his group. School was almost over and Lucy was still a no show. There were all sitting at there table during lunch discussing about the blonde.

All his friends shook their heads. Natsu sighed and banged his head on the table. Jellal thought it would be a good time as any to inform the group about his discovery. Gajeel thought so too.

"She remembers all of you" Jellal said.

Everyone's attention was on him.

"What Jellal?" Erza asked. She was the one who thought Lucy had really lost her memories, what was Jellal blabbing about.

"We ditched together fourth, she didn't say she remembered you guys but she hinted it" Jellal said.

Even thought Erza was happy to hear the news she still smacked Jellal.

"What were you doing ditching fourth" Erza said menacingly.

Jellal gulped. Maybe it was a bad idea. Natsu was happy. He knew Lucy couldn't just forget about them like that. He knew she remembered him. At least one of his questions was answered. Now to answer the rest.

"Why did she pretend not to know us then?" Natsu asked.

Jellal shrugged. Gajeel took this as his cue to talk.

"Ditch first with her. She told me, and her words are exactly, she said that 'their friendship isn't really needed'" Gajeel said.

"Isn't needed?" Gray repeated.

Lisanna was right yet again. Look at how their friend had turned out. She keeps telling them to leave her alone but no.

"Simple, Lucy just thinks she's to good to hang around us anymore. Now that she has a rep she doesn't want to be seen talking to us" Lisanna spoke.

Jellal called bullshit.

"She's not the type to care about a rep. Lucy hangs around with whoever she wants to, nerds or jocks, junkies or drug free" Jellal said.

Erza agreed with Jellal. Maybe Gajeel was leaving a key point out.

"Gazille do you remember word for word what she had said?" Erza asked.

"Yes I asked her why she didn't hang out with you all anymore and the brat responded 'simple. I don't hang out with them because I don't want to. I don't care for them anymore so what's the point? Their friendship isn't really needed'" Gajeel said.

"No, tell us how she really feels" Lisanna said in her sarcastic voice.

"Bullshit! Lucy wouldn't say that!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel shrugged.

"Believe what you want Natsu but the little blond you had always been fantasizing about, she's gone and by the looks of things she's never coming back" Gajeel spoke.

Natsu grinded his teeth together. Don't punch Gajeel, don't punch Gajeel he repeated in his mind. Levy took it as hard as everyone else. Don't want to? Don't care for them? Not needed? How could Lucy talk that way about them. She was starting to agree with Lisanna now, maybe it would be better to stay away from Lucy.

"Guys she's made it clear that she doesn't like us anymore, let's just move on with our life's" Lisanna said.

Her opinion was slowly winning over her friends. She was acting like the serpent that tempted Eve to eat the apple. She was tempting her friends to forget about the blond.

And why was she? All for Natsu? What was so great about him that she had to give up on an old friend? Wasn't there a saying bro's before hoe's? Or in this case hoe's before bro's.

"If we did that through we would all have to stick a thousand needles in our eye" Gray chanted.

Gray had become the new voice of persuasion, the voice of hope. That little sentence had shoved out the doubt Lisanna had planted in their minds. Everyone was waiting for Erza's decision. It may be Natsu's group but Erza had the final says. Her voice held the most logic.

"I don't really know" Erza said.

Her original plan was to get Lucy to remember them but she already did. What could she do now? Erza couldn't force Lucy do be their friend. It was Lucy's choice. Even if it saddened her, Erza wouldn't force anything on her blond friend. But she knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't give up. If Lucy didn't want to be her friend fine, Erza would just put her in a situation where she would want to be.

"I guess it up to you all to choose" Erza said, determination showing in her eyes.

Jellal, Gajeel, and Juvia didn't really understand or even cared. They didn't grow up with Lucy, they wouldn't have special bonds with her. They all had their own childhood friends, their own past. What Erza said made sense though. They would decided if they liked the girl enough to befriend her.

Jellal already considered them friends, despite what Lucy had told him. He wanted Erza to be happy so he decided to keep trying with Lucy. Gajeel hated the chick but liked her at the same time. He wouldn't attempted to be her friends but if she wanted to he wouldn't mind being friends. Juvia just shook her head. She saw how Gray looked at the blond witch. No way she was surrendering her boyfriend to Lucy.

Lisanna sensed how the mood went. Maybe she was a bad friend for not caring for Lucy anymore but she still cared for her current friends. She knew exactly what everyone needed. A day off.

"Let's all go somewhere!" Lisanna cheered. Her friends stared at her.

"Ever since Lucy came we've been feeling down, let's all go out and have some fun!" Lisanna explained.

"Lucy's only been here for three days. How can you call us down?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly my point. She's been here for 3 days and we're already a mess. For today let's act like Lucy never came back and just be happy. Let's worry about everything tomorrow when she comes back and forget for today" Lisanna said.

Even through Erza wanted to ask Jellal out for a date again today she like Lisanna's plan.

"Alright, what should we do?" Erza asked.

"I'm game for a movie" Jellal said and smirked at his ulterior motives.

He would pick the scariest movie out there and let Erza cling to him. Erza didn't seem like the type to be scared of scary movies but in reality she was. Or so Jellal thought. Erza smirked at his suggestion. If they saw a scary movie it would give Erza the perfect cover to cuddle with the love at her life.

"Boxing" Gajeel grinned.

"Library!" Levy cheered. She knew no one would agree but she still had to try.

"Swimming" Juvia said drooling at the thought of seeing Gray's bear chest.

"I'm game" Gray said.

"How about you Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu drifted back to Lisanna. Maybe she was right, maybe he needed a day off. Thinking about Lucy had been stressing his brain out, if that was even possible. Nastu grinned his signature grin.

"Why not do everything!" Natsu cheered.

"Or we can go to the mall?" Lisanna said. She along with everyone else didn't have enough dough in there pocket to do everything.

All her friends seemed to agree with the idea.

"The mall it is then"

* * *

"She looks better in black" Lucy complained to her old maid.

"No she doesn't, light colors fit her better!" Ms. Supetto argued back.

Alright so maybe Wendy did look better in light colors, but Lucy didn't want to be seen with Wendy wearing them. They would definitely stand out together.

"Fine whatever" Lucy said waving her hand at Ms. Supetto.

Wendy then walked up to her Nee-san.

"Lucy Nee-san could you pick me out some clothes please?" Wendy asked.

Lucy stared at the girl. She stood up and started walking around the shop grabbing a couple of dark outfits with cute designs, so Ms. Supetto wouldn't complain, and what's this? Lucy walked up to the accessories part of the store. She picked up a pink-orange purse. It looked big enough to hold her packs and maybe a small drink. Lucy was getting tired of carrying a bag to school but with this she wouldn't have to. She was definitely getting this. She walked back to Ms. Supetto and threw the clothes with the others.

"Excuse me, we'll be getting all of these" she told the clerk.

He only nodded and began ringing up her things. Lucy pulled out her credit card and gave it to the man.

"What do you say Wendy?" Ms. Supetto said.

"Thank you Lucy nee-san" Wendy smiled.

Lucy looked down at the girl then looked away.

"Whatever" Lucy said getting her card back. She looked through the bags and pulled out the purse. She threw it at Wendy.

"Wear that, bring it everywhere you go understand?" Lucy said.

Wendy's eyes sparkled. Lucy had bought that especially for her, she would treasure it always. Wendy held the purse strap and placed it over her shoulder, nodding at her Nee-san.

"What did I tell you?" Lucy glared.

"Yes!" Wendy yelled.

"Alright what time is it Ms. Supetto?" Lucy asked.

"Around 2" Ms. Supetto asked.

They had been shopping for two hours now, that wasn't so bad. Lucy picked up the bags and started walking out.

"What else do we need?" Lucy asked.

"Only underwear then were good" Ms. Supetto said.

"What about her hair?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's hair was pretty but it was nothing special down. She needed a bow or ribbon or something. Wait what did it matter to her?

"Good idea, you go buy her some accessories while we buy her some underwear" Ms. Supetto said grabbing Wendy and fleeing.

Just great. Figures they would leave her with all the bags. Whatever. Lucy walked around the mall till she spotted this little cute fluffy shop. Somebody kill her now. Now way she was going in that shop. Fuck Wendy I'll find her something else Lucy thought walking off.

* * *

"Finally that bus ride took forever" Natsu complained.

"Not to mention it was hot" Gajeel said.

He sighed in relief when they went inside the mall and the air conditions cool breeze hit his face.

"So what first?" Levy asked.

All the males looked at each other.

"FOOD COURT" they yelled and raced there.

The girls only stood and watched.

"So how's talking the escalator sound?" Levy asked.

"Good" they said and walked towards it.

* * *

"Lucy nee-san, Lucy nee-san!" Wendy yelled running towards Lucy. Lucy stopped walking and waited for the kid to catch up.

"I got you something!" Wendy said.

Funny she got Lucy a present with her own money. So technically Lucy paid for her own gift. Wendy smiled and showed Lucy the gift. It was a giant pink, frilly hat. She looked at it in disbelief then stared at Ms. Supetto.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Lucy said towards her.

The old maid shrugged. "She said you'd love it" Ms. Supetto answered.

In what universe would Lucy love this gay shit.

"Here Lucy nee-san try it on!" Wendy cheered.

"No way in fucking hell kid!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy saddened and looked down. Tears started prickling out her eyes.

"Oh no you don't, don't cry here man" Lucy.

Wendy didn't stop.

"We're leaving if you don't stop crying right now" Lucy threatened.

Wendy took in a deep breath getting ready to scream. Lucy dropped all her bags.

"Fine I'll wear the fucking shit! Give me that!" Lucy yelled snatching the hat out of Wendy's grasps. Wendy immediately cheered up once she saw Lucy wearing it. Lucy saw Ms. Supetto smile.

"You know that hat would match that dress I tried to make you wear on your first day" Ms. Supetto snickered.

"Shoot me" Lucy said.

"Nee-san, Nee-san I'm hungry!" Wendy complained.

Sighing Lucy walked into the store next to her, bought some sunglasses, put them on then walked back to her little group. She didn't want anyone to notice her wearing this gay hat. She let Wendy lead the way to their next destination. Lucy looked around her surrounding and noticed pink. What the fuck were they doing here at the mall?! Didn't they have school? Lucy looked around for a clock and saw it was 4. Oh well that made sense...NOT!

"Nee-san hurry up!" Wendy yelled.

Lucy quickened her pace to catch up with the girl. She was lucky that Wendy bout her this hat, now they wouldn't recognize her. Yet again another blessing in disguise. After a while Wendy had stopped in front of an ice cream place.

"I thought you said you were hungry" Lucy said eyeing the girl.

"For ice cream!" Wendy cheered. Lucy sighed talking out her wallet and handing her some money. Wendy grabbed it and ran away with glee.

"Wendy's such a sweet little angel" Ms. Supetto said. Was she talking to Lucy?

"Yeah angel" Lucy responded.

"She reminds me of you when you were that age" Ms. Supetto said looking at Lucy.

Oh did she now. "Well let's hope she turns out like me too" Lucy smirked.

Ms. Supetto's plan on having Lucy rethink her life style has failed. Wendy came back with a triple scoop of strawberry in a cone.

"Where's mine?" Lucy asked toying with the girl.

Wendy looked up at her then looked at her ice cream. She then ran away.

"Cheeky little brat" Lucy said watching her run.

"Come, come now I remember you doing the same thing to me once" Ms. Supetto laughed.

"Shut it! I'm tired of reminiscing, were leaving. Take the bags to the car while I get the kid" Lucy said walking after the guy. Ms. Supetto sighed grabbing Wendy's things and listening to her mistress.

Where the hell has that kid gone to? Lucy thought. She couldn't have gotten that far.

"WENDY!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. She waited for a minute till she saw the kid walking back to her. Her ice cream was gone. Shaking her head she wiped the little girls mouth off.

"Were leaving" Lucy announced.

"No! No! Wait! I want to go on the merry-go-round" Wendy said.

Lucy cursed Ms. Supetto for picking the mall with the merry-go-round in it. Out of ALL the choices she had to pick this one.

"Fine make it quick" Lucy said.

Wendy grabbed her Nee-san's hand and dragged her to the ride. Lucy noticed a lot of kids were about to go on so she took off her hat and placed it on Wendy.

"So I won't loose you" Lucy said.

She would be able to spot Wendy a mile away with this thing. Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Do I get the glasses too?" Wendy asked.

"Knock yourself out" Lucy said handing her the glasses and some money.

"I'll be standing over there" Lucy said pointing to a wall.

"Alright I'll be sure to wave at you Lucy nee-san" Wendy said and walked in line.

Lucy walked over to said wall and leaned against it. Oh well seems Ms. Supetto will have to wait a while Lucy thought as she watched Wendy pick the dragon to sit on. Little did she know Lucy was also being watched.

"Dude it's Lucy" Gray said pointing towards her.

The gang stopped and looked at where Gray was pointing.

"Hey your right" Levy said.

Natsu couldn't believe this. He was worrying about her all this time and there she was.

"Seems she's with a friend" Gajeel said watching a man walked up to Lucy.

Who was this joker? Wasn't she with Bora? Natsu noticed how Lucy was ignoring the man talking to her. He saw her expression change as she started talking back to the man. What he noticed most of all was when Lucy tried to leave but the man pushed her against the wall. He started running towards her.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled.

What the hell was he thinking? They were suppose to be forgetting about Lucy today.

"Come on" Erza said walking after his friend.

"I wasn't finished talking to you yet Miss" the stranger said.

Lucy swiped his hand away from her.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass?" Lucy asked.

Where did this guy have the nerve to come walking up to her? He was just lucky Lucy forgot her knife at home our else he would have been seriously damaged.

"Stuck-up bitch" the man told Lucy.

"Now is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Natsu said.

Lucy and the man looked at him.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" they both told the salmon haired boy.

Natsu ignored Lucy's comment and stared at the man.

"Can't you see she doesn't want your company? Beat it" Natsu said.

The man only laughed.

"Or else what?" he asked.

"Or else we'll make you" Erza said glaring at the man.

Against Natsu, sure he thought he could take him, but against his friends! Let's just say the man fled. Lucy watched as the man ran away.

"Aw you drove him away" Lucy said.

Natsu stared at her dumbfounded.

"You knew that man?" Natsu asked.

"No but he was keeping me entertained" Lucy responded.

Now she had to go back to watching Wendy smile and wave at her every time she passed.

"How about a thank you for saving your ass?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy was taken back at her tone. She stared at Lisanna.

"I didn't ask you to save me so don't hold your breath" she told her then looked back at the merry-go-round.

"Listen you-!"

"Hey do you know how long that ride is?" Lucy asked them pointing to the merry-go-round.

Her friends just started at her.

"Um about 10 minutes?" Levy answered.

"Shit" Lucy whispered.

She wasn't about to lean against the wall for ten minutes waiting for that girl. Who would even go on a merry-go-round for ten minutes!? Lucy kicked herself from the wall and walked towards the merry-go-round. Her friends watched as she jumped over the gate and went on the ride.

"Did she just not pay for the ride?" Natsu asked.

"I think so" Levy answered.

They saw her walk back off holding a little girl.

"What! It's not over yet!" Wendy yelled holding her hat and glasses.

"Shut up or else I'll drop you" Lucy said carrying Wendy over her shoulder. This time she exited through the door gate and started walking away.

"Tell me she did not just kidnap that little girl" Lisanna said her eyes widened. She knew Lucy was a junkie but a kidnapper too!

"No she must know her or something" Natsu said.

"Natsu she had blue hair, she wasn't related to Lucy at all" Lisanna said.

"Babysitting?" Natsu asked.

"I think we should call the cops" Lisanna said.

"The little girl wasn't struggling so she must have known Lucy" Erza said.

That was that.

"Come on we can still catch the movie guys" Jellal said walking away.

The gang followed after him. Natsu stood there watching Lucy walked off until Lisanna grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 6.

"Okay you see this room? Its yours" Lucy said opening the door to one of the many spare rooms in her home.

Wendy walked to the door and stared inside the room.

"Well? Lucy asked.

Wendy stared at her.

"Aren't you going to go in and get use to it? It's your room!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy shook her head and walked in front of Lucy's room. She pointed at the door.

"This is my room" Wendy said.

Lucy glared at the little girl.

"No that's my room" she said.

"Our room!" Wendy cheered.

No way was Lucy sharing her room with a snot nosed brat. What more did she want from her? She saved her, gave her a place to live, clothed her, even put up with her bullshit nonsense! Lucy was not going to cave on this one.

"No Wendy this is your room! Now grab your shit and go to your room!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy started crying.

"Oh no you don't, I don't care if you cry! Your not getting my room!"

But Wendy cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. Soon Ms. Supetto walked towards them wondering what all the commotion was about. She bend down to Wendy's level and rubbed her head.

"What did you do Lucy!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

"Me? Nothing! Kid here wants to sleep in my room even though I offered her the nicer, bigger room next door" Lucy said.

Ms. Supetto looked at Wendy crying.

"Let Wendy sleep in your room-" Ms. Supetto started.

"It's my room!" Lucy interrupted.

"Or else I'll have your Dad cut you off and ground you" Ms. Supetto threatened.

Grounded she was okay with. Lucy was very athletic, she could sneak out a window or something but cut off? Normally money wouldn't matter to Lucy but it did now that she had this kid with her. Lucy always carries around some emergency money just in case she ran into trouble or pay for some drugs. The last time she refreshed it was about the beginning of the month.

Now she only had around $200 in her back pocket thanks to Wendy. How was she going to survive with $200? That couldn't even get Wendy and Lucy a place to stay. She couldn't take Wendy to one of her friends house, who knows what they might do to her. Swallowing her pride Lucy stomped towards the other room.

"FINE! LET THE BRAT HAVE MY ROOM!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy stopped crying then ran over to the room Lucy was about to walk into.

"Our room" Wendy said opening the door.

Lucy felt like a volcano at the moment.

"Pick. A. Room." Lucy said holding in her anger.

Ms. Supetto finally understood.

"Perhaps she wants to share a room with you Lucy" Ms. Supetto said. She thought it was a sweet idea.

"What's the point of having all these rooms if NO ONE'S GOING TO STAY IN THEM!" Lucy yelled.

She stomped back to her own room.

"You are sleeping in a room, and you are sleeping ALONE" Lucy said.

Wendy was about to cry again.

"LUCY!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

"Fine! You win! You all win! Kid take your shit and get the fuck in before I lock your ass out!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed all her bags and ran into Lucy's room. Lucy walked into her room after and slammed the door in Ms. Supetto's face. What a rude child Ms. Supetto thought then smiled. Lucy had let Wendy stay with her. Maybe having Wendy over was a good thing, Lucy was slowly starting to soften up.

"Dinner will be ready at 6" Ms. Suppeto called out.

"Whatever!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah whatever!" Wendy yelled after Lucy.

Ms. Supetto walked down the halls shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Alright so basically this whole corner is yours" Lucy said waving her hands into a circle at the corner of her room.

"Don't worry I'll give you a blanket and a pillow but that's about all" Lucy added.

Wendy dropped her things and jumped onto Lucy's bed. Lucy had had enough of Wendy's nonsense. She just walked up to her dresser and pulled out a cigarette.

"Candy?" Wendy asked.

Lucy saw Wendy stare at the cigarette she was currently lighting.

"No" Lucy said inhaling the toxic.

She looked at the little girl, she scrunched up her nose and coughed a little by the smoke. Lucy remembered how kids could get cancer by second hand smoke so she walked towards her window and opened it.

"Never smoke okay kid" Lucy said.

Wendy didn't understand but she nodded. She figured it had something to do with the candy stick in her Nee-san's hand. Wendy was as hopeless as ever. She just laid on the bed as Lucy finished smoking her cigarette. Lucy grabbed the pack and held it up to the little girl deciding to give her a lesson on life.

"These are called cigarettes aka happy sticks" Lucy explained.

Wendy nodded. Lucy opened the pack and held one up.

"You light them here then inhale" Lucy said.

Wendy nodded again. Lucy put the cigarette back in the pack and handed it to the girl.

"Keep this in your purse alright? I'm trusting you" Lucy said handing it to Wendy.

Wendy then smiled brightly. Her Nee-san was giving her an important task, no way she was going to fail. Wendy stashed the pack in her purse. Lucy then proceeded to grab some cash out her stash then write something on a piece of paper. She also handed them to Wendy.

"This is our address and our family name, your are now Wendy Heartfilia for as long as you stay with me. If I ever tell you to run, run home. Here's some money too, your free to use it but just don't go crazy" Lucy said.

Wendy nodded again and put the things in her purse. Lucy was preparing Wendy for ever possible scenario when she wouldn't be around or when something happens to Lucy and she can't protect Wendy.

"Alright so your allowed to go anywhere tomorrow just remember to be back by sundown" Lucy said.

Lucy walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath.

"What about you? Where will you be tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

"School" Lucy answered, a single word answer.

"I wanna come!" Wendy demanded.

Lucy stared at the girl.

"Look I'm letting you stay here, your getting MY room, I just bought you thousands of dollars worth of clothes, and you still want more!" Lucy exclaimed.

Her parents must have spoiled her rotten if she was demanding all these things Lucy thought. But if she was spoiled why would she want to leave? Lucy shook the thought out her head. Wendy would tell her when she was ready. What Lucy didn't know was that Wendy wasn't really spoiled. She just knew what she wanted and what Wendy wanted right now was to always be with her nee-san 24/7.

Besides she always wondered what high school would be like, maybe it would be fun. Wendy was tired of playing the crying card though so she decided to use another right now.

"Please Nee-san! It's scary all by myself here let me go with you!" Wendy said cutely turning on her little girl cuteness at full power.

If she would have used that on Ms. Supetto that would have worked but for Lucy nothing. She just thought how annoying the girl looked right now and what the fuck was she trying to pull with that act. Wendy soon realized that her cuteness card wasn't working so she used another one. She latched herself onto Lucy's leg and begged.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! I don't wanna stay home alone! I don't wanna! Please oh great Lucy nee-san let me come with you?" Wendy begged and graveled.

Lucy was surprised at the girl. Begging her instead of crying? Lucy began to think to herself. What was the worst that could happen? She didn't care what people would think if a little girl was tailing her around. She also didn't care about her reputation, maybe the male body would leave her alone seeing as she was with a child. Oh and Mr. Atsuki. How he would flip out if he saw Lucy bring Wendy to class one day.

Lucy smirked to herself. She wanted to see that expression on his face.

"Alright Wendy I'll take you and ask the principle if you can come with tomorrow" Lucy said turning the bath water off.

"Yay!" Wendy cheered. Her begging card had worked. She was in.

"Alright bath time" Lucy said.

She had just finished taking the temperature of the water. Lucy walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a towel for the little girl. She threw it at her.

"Lotion and things are on the sink. Your tooth brush is the blue one" Lucy told the little girl as she walked off.

"Thank you Lucy nee-san" Wendy said.

"Whatever" Lucy said as she closed the door.

What to do what to do. Lucy checked her phone, it was only 6. Maybe she could hit one of her friends up and they could go out. Lucy looked back at the bathroom door. Wendy would survive one night without her. Lucy grabbed her house keys and wallet then walked downstairs. She walked around looking for her old maid and found her in the kitchen.

"Oh Lucy, dinner will be ready shortly" Ms. Supetto said to the girl.

"I'm not staying. Just came to tell you Wendy's taking a bath in my room. I'm going to visit some friends, be back later" Lucy said.

"What about Wendy?!" Ms. Supetto asked.

"Just watch her till I get back, tell her I went to buy her a doll or something I don't care I'm leaving" Lucy said then left her house.

She pulled out her phone and called a number. It rang three times before someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey can I come over?" Lucy asked.

_"Sure"_

"Cool I'm on my way" Lucy said hanging up then started to walk down the streets.

* * *

"Where's Lucy nee-san?" Wendy asked Ms. Supetto as she was sitting down to have dinner.

"She... went out to go get you something!" Ms. Supetto said.

She couldn't think up of a good enough excuse so she just used Lucy's.

"Oh, hey Supetto-oba does Lucy live here all alone?"

"Oh no dear, she lives with her Father. He's always working though so she usually only seems him in the mornings"

"Oh what about her Mother?"

Ms. Supetto stopped what she was doing.

"Her Mother is no longer with us"

"Oh what happened?"

"Illness" Ms. Supetto answered.

So her angel had lost a parent too. Wendy looked down at her dinner sadly. Lucy had made Wendy smile when she had lost her parents so maybe she could make Lucy smile also.

"Wendy dear listen though never bring this up to Lucy. She's kinda touchy with the subject about her Mother. She'll lash out on you if you do so don't mention it alright?"

"Yes Ms. Supetto" Wendy said then picked up a fork.

* * *

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"Fuck!" Lucy roared and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock.

Now way she was going to school today, oh well there's always tomorrow.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia?" Ms. Atsuki called out. He scanned his classroom for the blonde girl.

"Absent again" Atsuki said checking her name off.

Two days in a row. What had happened to Lucy? Bora thought. Did she get jumped walking home from the party? He understood missing yesterday since they both went home late but today too? Bora was about to figure it out. He pulled out his cell phone and called his blond friend's phone. The first time he called Bora got voice mail. The second time he called she answer.

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"_ her friend yelled.

The class had turned their attention to Bora who was on the phone.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" Bora said.

_"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO EARLY!"_ Lucy screamed on the other line.

"Um school has started and your not here" Bora answered.

_"... give the phone to the person behind you"_ Lucy said.

"Alright" Bora said and passed his phone to the person sitting behind him without question. The student took the phone questionable and held it to his ear.

"What's going on?" Gray asked his rival.

"No idea" Natsu responded and stared at Bora.

"Okay so I lift my hand" the student said raising his left hand.

"Alright" the student said swiftly bringing his hand down and smacking Bora in the back of the head.

"Here you go bro" the student said handing the phone back to Bora.

Bora rubbed his head and took his phone back.

"Thanks a lot" Bora said.

_"I'm hanging up now"_ Lucy said.

"Wait! Are you coming to school tomorrow?!" Bora asked.

_"YES!"_ Lucy yelled.

"Hmmm, Lucy" Bora heard another girl say in the background.

"Holy shit is someone with you!" Bora yelled.

_"Bor-"_

"Is it a woman?!" Bora yelled again.

_"Bor-"_

"Your sleeping with another woman without me?! I'm hurt you know I would have came over and made it a threesome" Bora smirked.

_"FUCK OFF BORA!"_ Lucy yelled then finally hanged up the phone.

Bora just laughed his ass off in class. No one knew what to make of the conversation he just had with Lucy. Even Mr. Atsuki was shocked at what his student had just talked about. Regaining his senses he coughed and grabbed the attention of his class again then proceeded to write down the agenda.

Natsu and Gray just sat there. The conversation that Bora had with there friends going over and over again in their minds. Finally Gray spoke.

"We keep this between just the two of us, agreed?"

"Agreed" Natsu said.

And for the rest of the day they didn't mention first period once.

* * *

"Lucy?" Wendy called out again.

Fuck Bora for waking this brat up.

"Go to bed kid" Lucy said pulling the covers over her head.

"Yes Nee-san" Wendy said and went to sleep. It wasn't hard. She stayed up late last night waiting for her Nee-san to come home with her gift. Wendy was only a little girl though, she wasn't used to staying up late so sadly she drifted to sleep on the couch.

Ms. Supetto had found her and carried her up to Lucy's room. Lucy came home a few hours later. This time she got the door open so she walked her way to her room and laid on her bed next to Wendy. She knocked out just as fast as Wendy did.

Around noon Ms. Supetto came up to wake the two. She opened the door to Lucy's room and opened up all her curtains, letting the sun shine in her room. Wendy opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before fully getting up. Lucy just scrunched up her face and pulled more covers over her head.

"Time to wake up dears, breakfast is ready" Ms. Supetto said.

Wendy jumped down from the bed and ran into Lucy's restroom while Lucy just stayed under the covers.

"Get up now Lucy, you missed school again today the least you can do is have breakfast with your family" Ms. Supetto said.

"What family?!" Lucy argued.

She was pretty sure her Father had already left to work.

"Why me and Wendy of course" Ms. Supetto cheered then exited her room.

"Yeah, right" Lucy said sitting up. She stretched her arms out before standing up and going into her closet. She took the clothes she wore last night off and switched into her pajamas, a tank top and some sweats. When she walked back out she saw Wendy waiting for her.

"Morning! Nee-san!" Wendy chirped.

Lucy walked by her and pushed her head causing her to fall back onto her bed. Lucy was disappointed when she heard Wendy laughing instead of crying.

She walked downstairs with Wendy following right behind her. When they arrived at the kitchen Ms. Supetto had already had their plates set and ready. Seems like this morning they were having omelets. Lucy and Wendy sat down at the table.

"So tell me, what did Lucy get you Wendy?" Ms. Supetto asked.

Wendy swallowed the egg in her mouth and smiled. "Lucy nee-san hasn't given it to me yet" Wendy said.

"Say what now?" Lucy asked. She was still a little buzzed so she had no idea what these two were talking about.

"The reason why you had to leave late last night, you went out to buy Wendy a gift remember!" Ms. Supetto said pressuring the girl.

Shit she had forgotten all about that. Couldn't her old maid come up with a better lie to the girl? Lucy stayed quiet and pondered on how to answer the question.

"I... stayed up all night looking but I couldn't find the perfect gift for you" Lucy said.

She saw Ms. Supetto give her the death glare while Wendy looked a little sad. Fuck my life Lucy thought.

"That's why I skipped school today. I decided what gift could be better then us going out and doing things... together... all day... yay" Lucy said.

Wendy immediately smiled and hugged her Nee-san.

"Oh goodie! I'm going to get ready right now!" Wendy said scarfing down the rest of her omelet then running upstairs.

"Good cover up" Ms. Supetto said to the girl.

"Whatever so what do children like anyway? Can I take her to a bar?" Lucy asked.

"You may certainly not!" her old maid yelled.

"Tattoo shop?" Lucy suggested.

"NO!" her old maid yelled again.

"... a rave?"

"LUCY! You will take that sweet angel somewhere decent and child friendly! Take her to the park or to the movies!" Ms. Supetto demanded.

"Fine" Lucy sighed and finished eating her eggs.

Wendy came down a few minutes later in a bright blue dress, her purse hanging by her shoulder. Lucy smiled at the girl then smiled at her idea.

"I think it's hot today, Ms. Supetto go get her a hat" Lucy said.

"Come along dear" Ms. Supetto said grabbing the young girls hand and walking up stairs.

Lucy peeked to see if they were really gone then went to her Dad's liquor cabinet. This time she pulled out a full bottle of vodka and went to the front door to grab her jacket. She slipped on her slippers and waited for the little girl to come down. A few moments later she did with the old maid.

"Shoes, let's get going" Lucy said.

Wendy nodded and ran next to her putting on her new shoes.

"Your going out like that?" Ms. Supetto asked.

Lucy glared at the old maid. "You have a problem with what I'm wearing?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, just be careful you two" Ms. Supetto said.

Lucy looked down at the kid and saw her struggling with her shoe laces.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked up at her protector. "I don't know how to tie my shoes" Wendy said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy bent down, making sure her bottle wouldn't fall out, and grabbed the girls shoe laces. The sooner they left the sooner they could come back and if Ms. Supetto tied her shoelaces for her they'd be here until next Christmas.

"So you grab these two laces, tie them, do this, pull this string here then they turn up like retarded bunny ears" Lucy said finishing tying Wendy's shoe.

Lucy stood up and watched Wendy attempt to tie the other one. How old was this kid? Were her parents such shit heads that they didn't even teach their own daughter how to tie a shoe? Ms. Supetto thought that her brother must have been a crack head for not teaching his little sister how to tie her own shoes but she smiled seeing how Lucy was helping her learn.

She prayed that once her brother got out that he would turn over a new leaf so that Wendy could have a better life. Little did she now that Wendy didn't have a brother and that Lucy was just lieing to her, like always.

"No you loop that then pull" Lucy corrected.

Finally Wendy had tied her shoe correctly and stood up. "Thank you Lucy nee-san" Wendy said.

"Whatever fucking idiot, doesn't even know how to tie her own shoes" Lucy mumbled walking out the door.

"Bye Supetto-oba" Wendy waved as she followed Lucy out.

Ms. Supetto smiled and waved back. Things would go okay right? I mean she would be safe with Lucy right? What's the worst that could happen leaving Lucy to watch a little girl?

"Where we going first Lucy nee-san?" Wendy asked.

"Pa-" Lucy was about to say the park but she paused.

Wasn't Wendy abounded at a park? It probably would bring up bad memories if she brought her back to a park, but what else had slides and such thing that Wendy could play on? Fuck. Lucy knew a place, but she wasn't going to like it. Thank god she had her bottle of vodka.

"Just shut your trap and follow me" Lucy said changing her direction.

Wendy turned with her and followed after her. Lucy walked her to the local kid friendly place. She remembered how her parents would always take her here when she was younger to have fun. She stared at the building reminiscing until Wendy pulled on her sleeves. Lucy looked down and stared at the kid, she was bouncing up and down.

"Are we really going in there?!" Wendy asked hopefully.

Lucy looked back at the building and sighed. 'Pudding! Pudding! Land!' The local joint where kids would come play games, sing songs, laugh, eat, and play till there little hearts contents. In other words Lucy's personal hell. Lucy did not like kids, it was nothing personal they just annoyed the crap out of her. It was like her death wish when she decided to go to the root of all that is evil.

Sure this place was fun when she was like 6 but now this place would annoy the crap out of her. It's one thing if it's just a game place where kids have fun, but these people had there own mascot and a theme song! A fucking pudding theme song! Why would any one in God's name make up a pudding theme song?! Lucy was tempted to turn away and walk back home but Wendy, being the impatient little girl that she is, grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her in.

Lucy was welcomed by their giant dog mascot and their theme song playing very loudly in her ears.

"Puddi! Puddi! Puddi! Puddi! Puddi! Pududing! Doskoi!"

* * *

"Welcome back Wendy how was your day?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"Lucy nee-san took me to Pudding! Pudding! Land! It was so much fun Supetto-oba!" Wendy cheered.

"And how about you Lucy?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"5 hours... 5 hours of fucking torture" Lucy said.

Ms. Supetto smirked at the girl. "Then what did you do?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"We went to this pizza joint and got pizza then Lucy nee-san took me to this one shop and bought me this!" Wendy said holding up a little pink bag.

"What is it?" Ms. Supetto asked.

Wendy opened the bag and pulled out a pink orangish bow. "It's matches my bag see!" Wendy cheered holding it up to it.

"It sure does, now why don't you go run upstairs and put your things away and freshen up then maybe we could all watch a movie together" Ms. Supetto suggested.

"Yes Supetto-oba" Wendy said and ran upstairs.

"I'm surprised you survived" Ms. Supetto said.

"I was high on love" Lucy responded.

"Right" Ms. Supetto said.

She could smell the alcohol coming from Lucy all the way from here.

"That was a kind thing you did for the girl" Ms. Supetto said.

"Fuck you I'm going to sleep" Lucy said stomping up stairs.

What did Ms. Supetto say wrong? She was pretty sure she was complementing Lucy. Why did she react like that? Why had Lucy reacted like that? She didn't know herself. What Ms. Supetto said had bothered her so she stormed off. Lucy just walked to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"What's wrong Lucy nee-san?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing" Lucy said.

"Is it bed time already?" Wendy asked.

"No go watch your movie with Ms. Supetto or whatever the fuck" Lucy said dismissing the little girl off.

"Oh are we going to school tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

Lucy hummed a 'yes'.

"Could I wear my bow you bought me?" Wendy asked.

Lucy hummed another 'yes'.

"Yay! Night Lucy nee-san" Wendy cheered then walked out their room.

Why the fuck was Lucy taking care of that child again? Oh right she was abounded with no place to go... that's kinda fucked up. Lucy saved her life but at what cost? That kid was fucking her over left and right. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, maybe tomorrow things could return like they used to. Lucy acting like a badass with a little sidekick. Lucy chuckled to herself. Wendy her sidekick. Now that was funny.


	7. Chapter 7

Smiles.

Many, Many, smiles.

Some Laughter Too.

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 7.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

Lucy would never get used to her alarm clock in the morning. Cracking an eye opened she pushed the snooze button and got up. She looked down at the little girl and saw she was still fast asleep. Maybe if Lucy was quick and quiet enough she could get ready and leave before the little girl even notices. Lucy gathered her things and walked into the bathroom very quietly.

She took her shower, got dressed, and fixed her hair. Once she was ready to leave she very slowly opened the bathroom door again. When she exited she saw Wendy standing by the door waiting for her, already dressed, shoes on and tied, wearing her purse and matching bow. Lucy cracked a smile. This kid was good.

"You got the goods?" Lucy asked.

Wendy patted her purse and nodded.

"Go get some breakfast from Ms. Supetto and I'll meet you at the door" Lucy told the little girl.

Again Wendy nodded and walked out her door. Lucy let out a long, loud yawn and scratched the back of her head. Let the games begin.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia the Principle will see you now" Karin said.

Lucy smirked at the girl then walked into the Principle's Office with Wendy right behind her. Lucy looked around her surrounding and saw a little short bald man sitting behind the Principle's desk. Was this the Principle? Lucy thought to herself. She inwardly laughed. Wendy was taller than the man.

"How may I help you?" the Principle asked her.

"Hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I wanted a pass so that my little cousin could go to class with me for a while" Lucy said.

"And why should I allow her to come here?" the Principle asked.

"Principle..." Lucy let the sentence die out.

"Markavok" the Principle said.

"Principle Markavok, can I just call you Markavok or even Marvok, alright Marvok. Wendy here was abandoned by her parents, my auntie and uncle. They won a cruise to Hawaii so they just hopped out of there leaving poor little Wendy alone at her big house. I was lucky enough to be visiting at the time and Little Wendy was just sitting in her the kitchen eating, sniff, crackers with ketchup on them! Crackers Marvok!"

"Poor little sweet innocent Wendy looked up at me and asked if I wanted a pizza! She thought they were pizza's! She was abandoned with no food or money and was forced to eat ketchup covered crackers and pretend they were pizza's" I said and fake cried. I sniffed a few times and wiped my eyes before I continued.

"I brought Wendy home with me and took care of her, that's why I haven't been to school these last few days, then today when I decided to go today Wendy thought I was abandoning her to go on a cruise to Hawaii just like her Mother and Father. I reassured her I was only going to school but she cried and begged me to take her with me. Now here I am in your wonderful office asking permission if my sweet little angel of a cousin could come to your wondrous school so she won't be all alone in my cold dusty home" I said.

I pushed Wendy and motioned for her to walk up to Marvok. Her dolly eyes may not work on me but they might work on him. Wendy walked up to the man and grabbed his coat, one finger in her mouth, looking at him with maximum cuteness.

"Pwease Oji-san let me come to you big wonderful school, pwease!" Wendy asked, cocking her head to the left.

I saw Principle Marvok had tears in his eyes. He then hugged Wendy.

"Of course you can!" he yelled.

Sucker. Good thing this school was full of idiots. Principle Markavok filled out a piece of paper allowing Wendy to come to class with Lucy and said-

"You can come for the whole school year little angel"

Wendy smiled and thanked the man by giving him a piece of candy she had in her bag. Way to suck up Wendy, she was a fast learner. Marvok even gave her a miniature school uniform. She changed and Wendy actually looked like a student, well like a midget student.

"Thanks again Oji-san" Wendy said wavering at the Principle as we left.

The bell already rung, seems they were going to be late to first. Suddenly Wendy tugged on Lucy's uniform and handed Lucy her phone. Bora was calling her.

_"Where are you! You better not be having a threesome without me"_ Bora teased.

"I'm in front of your locker what's your combination?" Lucy asked pulling at the lock.

Wendy's clothes wouldn't fit in her purse so they had to put it somewhere.

_"My birthday"_ Bora said.

Lucy paused and thought for a second.

"What's your birthday?" Lucy asked.

_"You bitch, don't even know your best friend's birthday"_ Bora said.

Lucy had a feeling he was shaking his head in class.

"So what you don't know mine!" Lucy yelled.

_"... good point I'll text it too you"_ Bora said then the line went died.

Lucy waited a few moments till she got the text then opened his locker. She stuffed Wendy's outfit in it then slammed it shut and re-locked it.

"Why is my uniform different from yours?" Wendy asked.

She was wearing the sailor uniform unlike Lucy.

"You'd look ugly in mine" Lucy responded.

Even though she said it as a insult, Wendy took it as a compliment.

"Thanks Lucy nee-san. Are you sure I can wear my bow?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah whatever come on were late" Lucy said walking to Mr. Atsuki's class.

She slid opened the door and walked in without even caring that she had disrupted the class. She threw her tardy slip at Mr. Atsuki, which Marvok had kindly given her, and walked to her seat. She remembered she had Wendy now and how she had to watch her so she looked at the boy sitting in front of her and glared.

"Move" she said in a cold deadly voice.

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his things and ran to the back of the class. Lucy sat down in her seat and motioned with her head to have Wendy sit in front of her.

"Um Lucy" Bora said.

Lucy turned her head and stared at the boy.

"What?" she asked.

What indeed. How could she act like that. She just walked into the middle of class with a little girl following her around. Natsu and Gray stared at the girl noticing she was one that they saw with Lucy at the mall a few days ago. They were relieved now that they could tell their friends Lucy hadn't kidnapped the girl.

"Although your tardiness may be excused the reason why your brought in that munchkin is not" Mr. Atsuki said.

Wendy stood up and walked to the teacher's desk, placing the note allowing her to stay on his desk then walking back to her seat. Mr. Atsuki lifted it up and skimmed through it. What was their Principle thinking allowing a little girl to be in class his class? This was a high school not a daycare, but there was nothing he could do thanks to the note. He looked over towards Ms. Heartfilia.

"What?" Lucy asked the teacher.

She had the notes, she had the excuses, there was nothing he could do. Atsuki sighed turning his back to the students and starting writing things on the board.

"So this was the girl you were sleeping with yesterday night?" Bora asked trying to make a joke.

Bora had taken it too far. Lucy stood up from her seat and punched him. Bora had moved though just in time for her to miss.

"Gotta be quicker Lu-" Bora couldn't finish seeing as Lucy had thrown another punch while he was talking.

"Shut the fuck up Bora" Lucy said.

Bora only laughed as he held his nose. Lucy was too funny.

"Heartfilia! Out!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

"What! He started it!" Lucy yelled back pointing at Bora who was still laughing.

"I don't care you were the one who threw the punch and cursed in my classroom" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

Lucy was about to argue back but she paused. What was she doing trying to stay in Mr. Atsuki's class? Was she crazy? She didn't want to be in his class in the first place.

"Your totally right Mr. Atsuki" Lucy said.

She smacked Bora on the back of the head one more time before she walked out of class. Wendy, being the smart girl she was, walked up to the teacher's desk and grabbed the note, then quickly ran after her Nee-san. What had just happened in class? Natsu was at a lost. He was pleased to see Lucy punch Bora out twice though. Maybe they had broken up? he thought to himself. Anyway he now knew that Lucy was back and couldn't help thinking today was going to be a good day.

"Where we going Lucy nee-san?" Wendy asked. She was following her up the staircases. Lucy just ignored her question and walked to the rooftop.

"Smoke" Lucy said holding her hand out.

Wendy dug in her purse and gave her Nee-san a cigarette and a lighter. Lucy laid down at her usual spot on the rooftop and lit her cigarette. Wendy laid a few feet away from her and curled up into a little ball. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep. Lucy scowled, she was suppose to be the one asleep right now. Wendy was suppose to be watching her back not the other way around. Lucy looked up to the heavens and slowly exhaled smoke.

* * *

"So she didn't kidnap the girl?" Lisanna asked her boyfriend.

"Nope! She came to class with Lucy first period" Natsu said.

"How? Isn't that against the rules?" Levy asked.

"She had a note from the Principle excusing it" Gray answered.

Lisanna felt a little relieved seeing as her old friend hadn't kidnapped the little girl. Still she wondered what her relationship with her was? The same question seemed to be on everyone's mind. Who was that little girl?

"Gray did she say anything about her 2nd?" Natsu asked.

"Ditched again" Gray replied.

Natsu scowled. Well he had Lucy and the little girl 5th period, he could wait till then.

* * *

"Kid go buy me a candy bar" Lucy ordered the girl.

Wendy had just woken up from her little nap. She yawned and nodded at her protector.

"Okay" Wendy said getting up. She wiped the dirt off her uniform and exited the rooftop. It took Lucy 5 minutes to realize that Wendy would not know where the vending machines are. It took another minute for Lucy to realize she would not know where anything was. Cursing herself, Lucy got up and ran downstairs looking for the girl.

To say this school was huge for a little girl was an understatement. Wendy wandered around looking for candy bars. She couldn't let her Nee-san down, she had to find one.

"Hey you! Kid!" someone yelled calling out to Wendy.

Wendy turned thinking it was her Nee-san but found it was a tall man with strange pink hair instead. The tall man walked up to the little girl.

"My mother taught me not to talk with strangers" Wendy said and turned to walked away.

The tall man walked in front of Wendy and bent down to her level.

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel, that doesn't make us strangers anymore does it?" Natsu asked with his toothy grin.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the tall man's expression.

"You look funny Nii-san" Wendy said laughing.

Natsu stared at the girl. He had never been called Nii-san before. Natsu was a only child and he didn't really hang around kids. Natsu smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Why thank you, so you look lost need some help?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Lucy nee-san asked me to get her a candy bar but I'm having trouble trying to find it" Wendy said.

"I know the way, follow me" Natsu said leading the way.

Wendy quietly followed her new Nii-chan towards the vending machines. Little did they know Lucy was running around looking for the girl and was just about to make her way towards the vending machines.

"Where's Natsu? He's late!" Lisanna yelled at her friends.

They all just shrugged and looked around. It wasn't like Natsu to be late for Nutrition.

"Over there" Erza said pointing to the entrance.

Natsu came walking out with a little girl following him.

"So that's the girl we saw" Erza said.

"Yeah I think she's a relative or something to Lucy, I can't be sure though" Gray said.

They watched as Natsu walked the little girl to the vending machines.

"Let's go find out then" Erza said getting up.

Gajeel, Juvia, and Jellal could have cared less but if Gray was going Juvia was sure to come while Levy had grabbed onto Gajeel forcing him to come. Jellal was all alone at their table. He sat there for a few more minutes before saying 'fuck it' and getting up to follow his group.

Wendy handed Natsu the money since she was too small to insert it in. Natsu smiled and asked the girl which one she wanted. Wendy stared at the vending machine.

"Um... Lucy nee-san didn't tell me which one she wanted, only that she wanted a candy bar" Wendy said.

"Try E-7. I saw her get that one last time she was here" Erza said from behind her.

Natsu pushed in the keys while Wendy stared at the girl behind her.

"Pretty" she said looking at Erza.

Her long scarlet hair blew in the wind. Erza looked down at the girl, a tint of red on her cheeks. Had the little girl really call her pretty? Wendy thought of her Mother when she looked at Erza. She too had long hair that blew in the wind.

"Hi I'm Wendy Heartfilia, will you be my friend?" Wendy asked the scarlet girl.

Erza was shocked for a moment at the girls statement then recovered and said "sure, hello Wendy I'm Erza"

Wendy grinned at her new friend then remembered why she was here in the first place. She turned around to get her candy bar and when she turned back there was a lot more people next to Erza and Natsu.

"Wendy these are my friends" Erza said motioning to them.

The little girl thought that there were to many people around her now, she started to feel claustrophobic and shy. She took a few steps back as she looked at Erza's friends. She paused when she saw him. Her body started shaking and she paled. Light blue hair, a tattoo coming down the side of his face. It was him. The man that had killed her parents. He had found her and was coming going to kill her. Wendy screamed.

"NEE-SAN" Wendy yelled and starting crying.

It was at this moment that Lucy ran in the lunch area and saw Wendy crying. She was surrounded by her old friends and saw they were trying to stop her.

"WENDY!" Lucy yelled out angrily.

The little girls head came up as she saw her protector. Wendy ran towards her and latched onto her leg.

"Lucy nee-san" Wendy cried.

Lucy was getting irritated by the girl's tears.

"Shut up! Stop crying!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy knew she was safe now that her protector was here so she wiped her tears away. Lucy stared ahead at her old friends. The group was staring back at her. Lucy was going to go over there and curse them out demanding why they had made Wendy cried and maybe throw a few punches in but decided against it.

She had Wendy with her now and she rather not be sent to the Principle's office right now. Instead she just sent them a glare then turned and walked off. Wendy had also turned and followed her Nee-san.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked.

"I think she saw Gajeel and started crying" Gray answered.

"Hey! What?! You want to say that to my face?!" Gajeel argued grabbing Gray's collar.

Who was that girl? Jellal thought to himself. He knew her. He couldn't explain it but her just knew her. Jellal looked back at the place where the little girl had walked away. A little girl with long blue hair and brown eyes. Just when he was about to grasps it Erza shook him.

"Jellal you alright?" Erza asked.

Jellal glared at Erza then quickly recovered. It wasn't her fault he didn't remember, how was she suppose to know he was deep in thought.

"Yeah" he said.

It would come to him sooner or later. Natsu turned back to the vending machine and bought another candy bar. He only saw Wendy buy one and knowing Lucy, she would probably give it to Wendy leaving her to starve till lunch.

"Hey I'll see you guys in class I gotta do something" Natsu said as he picked up the candy bar.

It was an understatement saying everyone knew where he was going. Jellal decided this was the moment to pay Lucy back what he owed. Digging in his bag, he grabbed Natsu before he walked off and handed him a bag.

"For Lucy" he said.

Natsu didn't like the thought of Jellal giving Lucy anything but regardless he took it and ran off. Lisanna just watched him leave, feeling strange stabs at her heart. Natsu ran and ran and ran till he finally got to the top and opened the door to the rooftop.

On it he saw Lucy laying against the gate eating the candy bar while Wendy was spinning around in circles. To bad for thinking his Lucy would share. Wendy stopped her spinning when she opened the door and saw her Nii-san.

"Nii-san!" Wendy said and walked over to him but got dizzy and fell. Wendy started giggling.

"Hey there Wendy" Natsu said and walked over to help the little girl up.

Lucy just watched the two off them interact. The chances of Natsu being the one who made Wendy cry were slim.

"What are you doing here Nii-san?" Wendy asked and smiled.

Natsu was glad she wasn't crying anymore. Natsu smiled back and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I saw you only bought one candy bar so I came here to give you this" Natsu said handing Wendy the one he bought.

"You didn't have to do that Nii-san, I have my own candy stash but thank you!" Wendy cheered then walked over to sit like her Nee-san and eat her candy bar.

Natsu started at the two and noticed how much those two were alike at this moment.

"So she's your little sister?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at the boy in front of her.

"Are you a dumbass?" Lucy asked straight out.

"I've often been told so, yes" Natsu joked and laughed.

Lucy didn't laugh with him.

"I'm her cousin silly" Wendy said before she took another bite out of her bar.

"Oh" Natsu said then walked over to Lucy and sat next to her.

"By the way Jellal said to give this to you" Natsu said handing her the bag.

Lucy finished her candy bar and opened it. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a half empty bottle of rum. Lucy noticed the brand name and smiled, it was the expensive kind. Natsu was to distracted by Lucy's smile to notice what Jellal had given her until she opened the bottle.

Lucy laughed to herself before she took a sip from it. As the warm liquid ran down Lucy's throat she couldn't help but sigh in complete bliss as she waited for the drink to take affect. Suddenly the bottle was grabbed from her hand.

"Jellal gave you liquor?!" Natsu yelled staring at the bottle.

"What the fuck give it back!" Lucy yelled reaching for it.

Natsu had kept it out her reach though and pretty soon Lucy got fed up and hopped on top of him. She straddled on him, reached over Natsu, and grabbed the bottle. Natsu was frozen in his spot. He had a really nice view of his blond friend's cleavage not to mention she was on top of him.

Once Lucy grabbed it she rolled off Natsu and took another sip. She had to remember to personally thank Jellal for her happy juice. Natsu recovered once Lucy was off of him and stared at the girl. Since when had she started drinking? Didn't she know it was bad for her? Natsu decided to do something about it. He swiped the bottle out of Lucy's hands again but this time her threw it over the edge of school.

"NOOO!" Lucy screamed and ran to the gate. She saw her bottle fall then land on the ground, the bottle shattering into a million pieces. Her poor happy juice, wasted on the grass. Grass couldn't get drunk but boy if they could Lucy was sure they were having the time of there lives now.

"You... you... you..." Lucy repeated, hands grabbing the gate.

Natsu saw her starting to shake. Shit had he made her cry? Natsu walked up to the blonde arms out.

"You! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Lucy yelled turning around.

How dare he throw her drink! Jellal didn't owe her another one! She was fucked! Of course Wendy had a small bottle in her purse but that was the premium expensive kind! Lucy couldn't buy that unless she was 21! Now this fucking idiot just dumped it all. Natsu didn't understand why Lucy was getting so worked up about. He saw it as doing her a favor. He knew one thing though, while Lucy was yelling at him the bell had rang. Natsu just smiled at her.

"Come on you two I'll walk you to class" Natsu said pretending like he hadn't just throw away Lucy's whole life.

Lucy needed to punched him but she knew it wouldn't affect it like she hoped it would. If she still had the bottle she could have cracked on his skull but she didn't have that either. Instead Lucy walked up to the boy and tripped him. It was a childish move when she did so.

Natsu, surprised at her movements, let out a yelp as he landed on the ground. Lucy stomped her boot onto Natsu's chest. She bent down to his level and said very clearly and slowly so he would understand.

"Stay. The Fuck. Away. From Me."

She lifted her shoe off of Natsu and walked out the rooftop, slamming the door she opened. Wendy being the nice little she was bent down to Natsu and wiped the foot print of his shirt.

"Lucy doesn't like it when people waste her happy juice" Wendy warned the boy.

Once the foot print was off Wendy stood and followed her Nee-san out the door.

"Bye, bye Nii-san" Wendy said before closing the door.

Natsu laid there for a few minutes. His old Lucy loved him, worshiped him, always wanted to be around him. She'd never hurt him let alone fight him, or yell and scream, rant and rage. She wouldn't be drinking or smoking, or hanging out with drug dealers.

She wouldn't have piercing's everywhere or tattoo's, if she even had one. Maybe Gajeel was right. Maybe their Lucy had changed and won't be coming back. Does this mean he should give up trying? No. It's been several years since Lucy left, he accepts now that Lucy has changed.

It doesn't mean that the old Lucy's gone though. He just had to get her back. It's not like Natsu hated the new Lucy, no he was actually quite found of her, it's just that he hated how she ignored him. Looks like he struck out again today. Natsu blushed as he remembered what had happened earlier.

Lucy had a bright frilly pink bra on.

Natsu smiled to himself remembering how old Lucy always loved pink frilly things.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Found The Perfect Picture That Represents Issues.

I Love It.

I Love The Story.

Multiple Smiles.

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 8.

Lucy was in such a hurry to leave she had forgotten to ask Natsu who it was that made the kid cry. She stopped walking, letting Wendy catch up with her, then continued to third period class. Lucy walked into class giving the teacher the note, so Wendy would be excused, then made sure Wendy sat near her. After she walked up to her old friend's desk and stared at them. She turned towards Levy, knowing Lisanna wouldn't want to talk to her.

"Who was the one who made the kid cry?" Lucy asked.

Levy was petrified. Was Lucy really talking to her? It was hard for her mind to process it so Lisanna answered for her.

"She saw Gajeel's face and started crying" Lisanna said.

Lucy smirked. She could understand why Wendy would reacted like that. Seeing his pierced up face and glare would scare any kid. Lucy chuckled lightly.

"You sure know how to pick'em Levy" Lucy said then walked back to her seat.

Right when Levy regained her senses she froze again. How did Lucy know she liked Gajeel? Was it that obvious?! Lisanna was also shocked. Did Lucy just talk to them? Did she just tease Levy? What they didn't know was that Lucy was tipsy thanks to her happy juice and that she had forgotten how to say things in her mind.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia! I assigned partners this semester and because of all your absents your partner has had to pick up your slack! Go sit down and catch up!" Ms. Kizuna yelled at Lucy.

Lucy looked to where Ms. Kizuna was pointing at and saw it was the girl Gray was scared off.

"Can't she just be my partner?" Lucy asked holding up Wendy's hand.

"NO! Now go sit down!" Ms. Kizuna yelled.

"Annoying bitch" Lucy mumbled walking up to her seat.

Her fourth period was lab so they didn't have desks but stools instead. Lucy pulled up a stool for Wendy then sat down at her own. Juvia dropped all her work and turned to Lucy.

"I know you may not like me since you don't like my friends but I could care less about that right now. Nothing is going to stop me from graduating with Gray so you better pull your act together in this class and help me pass" Juvia told Lucy.

Again Lucy felt the tingly sensation when the cold girl was talking to her. She might actually be turning gay Lucy thought then shook her head. No one's ever set her straight like that, there wasn't much she could do.

"Alright I'll do today's work to make up for the days I missed" Lucy said looking over the worksheet.

Juvia stared at the girl and watched her work. She wanted to make sure Lucy wasn't doing anything wrong. Juvia was surprised when she was doing everything correctly, Juvia didn't even know how to do some of the problems and Lucy hadn't even opened the book! Maybe she misjudged this girl. Maybe it wouldn't be completely bad if she tried to be her friend.

"Juvia" Juvia said.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said.

"My name is Juvia" Juvia repeated.

"Oh. I would tell my name but you already know it" Lucy said continuing her work.

It's not like she didn't want to know the girl, alright maybe she didn't but why not? Simple, she was in Natsu's group and Lucy didn't like them. That aside Juvia was a good student, she seemed just like her. Maybe they could be friends, maybe acquaintances.

"Lucy" Lucy said looking at Juvia.

Juvia smiled a little then said, "If you go after Gray though I will make your life a living hell."

Lucy smirked at the girl.

"Hit me with your best shot"

* * *

"So what happened during Nutrition Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Oh you won't believe this" Natsu said standing up.

"So I gave Lucy the bag you told me to give her Jellal" Natsu said walking around the table.

"And what you forgot to mention though that it was alcohol!" Natsu yelled grabbing Jellal.

Jellal eyes widened. Couldn't that girl have unwrapped it when this hot head wasn't around? Jellal cursed Lucy. Now he was about to get his ass kick by-

"Jellal?" Erza said sweetly.

Everyone around the table froze. It had been a while since Erza had used her sweet voice, Jellal was in for it now. He turned his head slowly and stared at his love. Erza was giving him the gentlest smile he had ever seen. Jellal hated Lucy, he hated her so much right now. He cursed Lucy again.

"Hold on Erza you can beat him up later, what happened next?!" Lisanna asked.

Natsu blushed and decided to keep the perverted parts to himself.

"Well I grabbed the bottle from her and threw it off the roof" Natsu said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jellal yelled.

The lunch area went silent. Students stopped everything they were doing and stared at Jellal, even the teachers. Why? Because Jellal had just lost his cool; no one thought this day would ever happen. What would make him break out like this? This wandered through student's minds.

Natsu. How could he? How could he have thrown that bottle like it was nothing? Did he not know what Jellal had to go through to get that bottle?! Of course not seeing how he just threw it off like that. Jellal hated Lucy even more. Why would she allow Natsu to take it from him! Fuck man Jellal wanted to punch Natsu in the face so hard right now.

"J-j-Jellal?" Erza said stunned.

Jellal turned around and saw his love's shocked face. He looked around him and saw everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at him. Jellal coughed and sat back down. Slowly business went back as usual.

"Did Jellal just have an outburst?" Levy asked.

"I have never seen this before" Juvia said.

Natsu walked back to his seat on the table.

"Funny she had the same reaction" Natsu said.

"That's because it was a premium brand" Jellal mumbled.

Erza looked at the love of her life.

"Jellal we're going to have a talk after school" Erza said.

Jellal sighed and nodded his head. There was no way he could get out of this he thought. Erza smirked to herself. Now she could go on her date properly with Jellal and he had no excuse to bail. Hooray for her! In the background Gajeel made the sound effect of a whip.

"Well I'm just going to go now, got some things to do" Natsu said.

He grabbed his bag and started to walked off.

"He's leaving us for her" Lisanna said.

Though she really meant to say was he's leaving her for Lucy.

"Not really, he's just trying to get her back for us" Erza said.

Lisanna didn't believe her. Today she was going to make sure Natsu knew her feeling and ask him to be her boyfriend, for real. Then maybe she won't feel worried and threatened every time she was near Lucy.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Wendy said yelled running towards Natsu.

Natsu dropped his bag and picked the little girl up.

"Hello there again Wendy" Natsu said spinning her around.

Wendy giggled.

"Hello to you too Lucy!" Natsu said to his blonde friend.

Lucy responded by holding the middle finger up to him.

"She's not very friendly is she?" Natsu asked putting Wendy down.

Wendy shook her head and walked up to Lucy.

"What are you saying? Lucy's nice and sweet and wonderful!" Wendy said.

"Shut up" Lucy told Wendy.

"Yeah right" Natsu said staring down at the girl.

Lucy leaned back against the gate bringing her cigarette towards her lips.

"You know nicotine kills" Natsu said.

Lucy ignored her old friend and continued smoking anyway.

"Your setting a bad example for Wendy" Natsu said.

Lucy looked towards the little kid.

"Tell him" Lucy said.

"Never smoke or drink or else Lucy nee-san will get me" Wendy said with a smile.

Lucy looked back at Natsu and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll give that to you, what about school? Wendy how old are you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hadn't even thought about Wendy's school. Her attention went towards the little girl. How old was she? Did she need to go to school? Natsu is asking way too many questions about the kid Lucy thought. Lucy hoped she trained Wendy well enough for her not to give anything away but just in case Lucy was going to intervene.

"Hey why are you here? I thought I told you earlier, stay the fuck away from us" Lucy said glaring at Natsu.

"Earlier you said you not us besides Wendy loves me don't you Wendy?" Natsu asked.

Wendy looked at Lucy and saw her shake her head left to right.

"Nope" Wendy said.

"No fair" Natsu mumbled.

"Don't you have other people to annoy?" Lucy asked.

She finished her cigarette and pushed the bud through the gate holes.

"I wanted to hang with you" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed and stood up.

"I don't know what I did to give you the wrong idea but I'll tell you straight up. I don't like you, don't come near me again" Lucy said and walked out of the roof top.

Natsu was a fool to think he could get Lucy to like him in a day, a fool indeed.

"Lucy nee-san doesn't like you very much" Wendy said.

Natsu sighed, "I know."

"Thanks for visiting us though Nii-san bye" Wendy said leaving.

Well at least Wendy liked him. Strange, Natsu felt alone right now. He didn't notice when someone had entered the rooftop.

"Where's Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Gone" Natsu said.

Lisanna sat down next to Natsu.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something, we need to clear something up, Natsu are we-" Lisanna couldn't finish.

Natsu sat up and kissed his best friend. She was here for him, she was always here for him, even when Lucy wasn't. Natsu started to feel the pain of losing Lucy again so there was only one thing left to do. Let Lisanna help him like last time.

Lisanna only smiled into the kiss. He kissed her, not the other way around. Lisanna let all her doubt drift out of her as she made out with her boyfriend under the heavens.

* * *

"Erza, Nii-san!" Wendy cheered seeing her new found friends walking into her Nee-san's class.

Lucy stared at the little girl. She needed a break away from her. What else would be a better way then letting her hang out with those fools? In Lucy's eyes they owed her for making the kid cry.

"Leave your purse" Lucy told the girl.

Wendy smiled handing her purse to Lucy. She then ran up to the two fools and sat next to them. Strange Lucy thought. Normally Natsu would sit next to her, well not normally only for one day but still. Lucy just opened Wendy's small bag and pulled out the tiny liquor bottles.

What could be more fun than getting drunk in fifth period? Nothing Lucy concluded and polished off three bottles. By the fourth one her vision blurred a little and by the fifth she passed out.

* * *

"Lucy nee-san? Lucy nee-san?" Wendy said pushing her protector.

Natsu and Erza watched as the little girl shook their blonde friend. The bell had rang and fifth period was over now. Wendy grabbed her purse and noticed the empty bottles in them.

"Lucy nee-san! You were suppose to save those for later!" Wendy yelled.

"Shut up kid or else" Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

She let out a yawn and stared the kid down.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

Wendy smiled.

"My Nee-san" Wendy answered.

"Well stop" Lucy said.

She looked around and saw the class was empty except for the two red/pink heads around her.

"Looks like it's time to go" Lucy said standing up.

Erza grabbed her shoulder.

"Lucy" Erza said.

"What!" Lucy said harshly.

Erza retracted her hand.

"I still consider us friends even if you don't. Just know I'm always here and if you need help just ask" Erza told her.

"The help your giving and the help I want are two different helps. If you really want to 'help' me though then leave me alone" Lucy said and with that she walked off.

Erza and Natsu were left standing there.

"Come on Ez, face the facts, she changed" Natsu said.

He had accepted that.

"I… I can't feel like it was our fault though" Erza said looking down.

"I know the feeling" Natsu said staring at his fist.

He started to think about his Father. Their fifth period class started to fill up with students so Erza and Natsu took it as there cue to leave.

"Hey Lis and I are going out wanna tag along with Jellal?" Natsu offered.

Erza smiled.

"Sure Natsu"

* * *

There was the other one. He had the same blue hair and the tattoo as the other bad guy. Wendy couldn't scream out in terror and cry now though, her Nee-san was sleeping. But… but… he was just right there, staring at her Nee-san. Was he going to kill her too? No Lucy was sent here to protect her, she wouldn't be killed by this man.

"Bora if you don't stop staring at me I will poke your eyes out" Lucy said.

"Aw come on really? Even after the punch first period?" Bora asked.

Lucy started laughing in her slumber. Alright her Nee-san was laughing that was a good sign… right?

"Hey something's wrong with your child" Bora said looking at Wendy.

Wendy started panicking. He was staring right at her! Does he recognize her? He's going to get her!

"She's probably scared of your ugly face! Oh… kid need to use the toilet?" Lucy asked.

It has been a long day and they hadn't gone once. Standing up, Lucy walked out her last period class with Wendy in tow. Her teacher just ignored her leaving. Better off he thought.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Lucy said staring at Wendy.

"Scary" Wendy said.

"Scary? Who Bora?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded. First Gajeel and now Bora, man is this child scared of everything? Lucy thought. She paused for a moment. Maybe the two of them reminded Wendy of her Father and that's why she was scared of them. I mean Wendy was cool with Natsu but not with Bora. Lucy bent down to the little girl's level.

"There's nothing to be afraid off. Bora he may look ugly but he's harmless. He's actually an idiot and funny just like Natsu so there's no need to worry. I'll protect you if he tries something though" Lucy told the little girl.

That was all Wendy needed to hear to smile again.

"Come on let's go home" Lucy said standing back up.

Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand, "tell me a story about Natsu nii-chan" Wendy asked.

One story wouldn't kill Lucy.

"Alright one time when Natsu and I were little we were playing hide and seek with all our other friends-" Lucy started.

She didn't notice Natsu was hiding behind a locker, listening to her story as she walked away from him. She did remember him Natsu thought. Be smiled as he too started remembering the story.

Natsu walked back to class chipper than ever.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lisanna said running towards her boyfriend.

She latched onto his arm and kissed his cheek. Natsu looked down at his friend questionably but quickly shook the look off. He had forgotten about his date with Lisanna after school. His mind had been wandering around Lucy.

"We still going out right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I invited Jellal and Erza though let's go get them" Natsu said walking off with his girlfriend on his arm.

"So what's my punishment?" Jellal asked staring at Erza.

Torture? Beaten till death? Forced to go shopping with the girl? Well Jellal wouldn't mind the last part, watching Erza try on different outfits, maybe even swim suits... Focus Jellal thought.

"Your punishment will be me" Erza said.

Jellal stared his love while his love looked away.

"I mean you have to go out with me to a place" Erza added.

Jellal smiled. "That doesn't sound like a punishment at all" Jellal said grabbing Erza's hand.

"Erza you ready for our double date!" Lisanna yelled out.

Jellal turned and saw Natsu. HE was coming with them on their date. Now it seemed like a punishment. Jellal rather get beaten to death.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia there is no smoking in class" Mr. Atsuki said.

It was a brand new day and what better way to start it than be kicked out off class by Mr. Atsuki?

"Can't you ever just cut me a break?" Lucy asked exhaling her smoke.

"This is a nice example your setting for the kid" Ms. Atsuki said staring at Wendy.

"Fuck off" Lucy said.

My point exactly Atsuki thought. Natsu and Gray, like always, were watching their friend. They were amazed on how many different ways Lucy could get herself kicked out. Seems today she was going with 'smoking in class'.

"I can have you arrested for underage smoking" Mr. Atsuki told the girl.

Lucy paused her smoking and looked up at the teacher.

"Are you threatening me?" Lucy asked.

"Just put out the cigarette Ms. Heartfilia!" Mr. Atsuki said.

Lucy stood up and walked to the front of the class. She crushed her cigarette on her teacher's desk then walked out with Wendy shortly behind.

"She never learns does she?" Bora said asking the student next to him.

Seems like today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Natsu walked up to the roof top at Nutrition and saw Wendy fast asleep on Lucy's lap. Lucy really was sweet. Natsu remembered a time when he used to lay on her lap, the perfect pillow he thought when he was younger. He walked up to the gate and leaned against it, staring down at Lucy.

"I know you remember me" Natsu told his blonde friend.

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at Natsu.

"Your point?" Lucy asked.

"Why did you pretend you forgot us?" Natsu asked.

"Because I really wanted too" Lucy answered.

"Why?! What did we do that was so horrible that you would want to forget us?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy shushed the salmon haired boy.

"Nothing, it's my own weakness" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Quiet your going to wake up Wendy" Lucy said and rested her head against the gate.

Natsu sat next to Lucy and grabbed her hand.

"It hurts not being able to be your friend" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at Natsu and studied him. Why did she matter to him? Why couldn't he just get over her? Forget her? Lucy swiped her hand from Natsu's and shook Wendy awake.

"Watch her" Lucy ordered Natsu and walked off the roof.

She went downstairs to the girls restroom and locked herself in a stall. Lucy sat down on the toilet seat and held her head in her hands. Why was the world so cruel to her? Why couldn't they give her a break for once? Returning Lucy to the place where her grief had started. Lucy didn't cry in the restroom though, she refused too. Lucy would do what she would always do, take whatever she could to numb the pain. Talking with Natsu had brought up her old memories. What's worse was she starting remembering her old friends.

"Why can't everyone just disappear? Why can't I just disappear?" Lucy whispered to herself.

Because the world didn't work like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Decided To Update.

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 9.

Natsu was waiting with Wendy for Lucy to come back. Why did she leave like that? Was it something he said? Natsu was only telling her the truth, he didn't think that it would offend her. Apparently it had though. Pretty soon the bell rang and Lucy finally came back.

"Lucy listen" Natsu said preparing to apologize for whatever he said wrong.

"No Natsu you listen" Lucy said.

Wendy walked and stood next to her protector.

"Start hanging out with your real friends" Lucy said.

"I can't! I can't just abandon you and give up!" Natsu said.

"Well try! I want nothing to do with you" Lucy said.

"Why Lucy?!" Natsu argued.

"Because I don't want to remember my past alright!" Lucy yelled then stormed out.

What did she mean she didn't want to remember her past? Natsu only remembered good times between all of them. What happened to Lucy that would make her not want to remember us? Natsu thought.

"Ahhhhh! Why is life so complicated!" Natsu yelled.

He didn't have time to worry about Lucy at the moment; he had get to class. Natsu was going to be late.

* * *

Things were awkward between Erza and Jellal. No one knew why? The gang sat at there usual lunch spot but something was different; Erza and Jellal weren't sitting next to each other.

"Er so Erza what you do yesterday?" Levy asked trying to make conversation.

"I hope you didn't whoop Jellal's butt too good" Gajeel laughed.

"Um well er…" Erza couldn't form a sentence.

"She went with Natsu and I on a date with Jellal!" Lisanna answered in glee.

What?! Levy was shocked. Erza had asked Jellal out! She thought Erza was with Levy! She though they both had boy issues but here she is asking the lover of her life out! Levy peeked a look at Gajeel. Maybe she should ask him out since Erza was able to ask Jellal.

"What! You guys went on a double date and didn't invite Gray and I?" Juvia yelled.

Gray shivered and shrunk in his seat. Erza had stood up.

"I have to go to the library excuse me" Erza said grabbing her backpack along with Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia.

Erza pulled the girls away from the table leaving only the boys sitting there.

"Damn Jellal what you do to Erza?" Gray asked.

Jellal hit his head against the table.

"Let's just say I have issues" Jellal said.

Gajeel just patted his friends back.

"We all do"

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Lisanna yelled.

"Shhh!" The librarian said shushing the gossiping girls.

"He just left you hanging!" Lisanna said in a quieter voice.

Erza nodded her head.

"It was a nice date and we were having fun. At the end when he walked me home I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away" Erza said.

"Then what?! Did he say something after that?" Juvia asked.

This was better then the soap operas she watched.

"He said he couldn't and that he was sorry then walked off" Erza said.

"Now why would he do that?! It's clear that he likes you!" Lisanna yelled.

"I don't know" Erza asked.

"Maybe he's gay" Levy said.

None of them heard Lucy's silent laughs from behind a bookshelf. Jellal gay? Another laugh. Maybe he's dating Bora! Another laugh. Lucy looked back to see if Wendy was okay then leaned back into the girl's conversation.

"He wouldn't have agreed to the date if he didn't like her Levy" Lisanna said.

"Actually I told him that the date was the punishment for drinking" Erza said.

So he didn't agree to the date.

"But I'm positive I heard him say that wasn't a punishment at all" Erza added.

So maybe he did.

"Any way what are you going to do?" Juvia asked.

Erza looked at her hands. "Pretend it never happened I guess. I threw myself at him and he shot me down, there's nothing I can do" Erza said.

And this was why Levy didn't ask Gajeel out. The fear of rejection. Lucy had enough of listening to her old friends so she walked back to Wendy. She noted that Wendy was just flipping the pages through a book.

"Can't read?" Lucy asked.

Wendy shook her head. "I can but some of these words I haven't learned yet" Wendy answered.

Wendy ran from home so she must be missing school Lucy thought. Damn it, this kid was just too much trouble. Lucy sat down next to the girl and grabbed the book from her.

"Alright what don't you understand?" Lucy asked turning to the first page.

* * *

"Lucy I didn't see you lunch" Natsu said sitting next to her fifth period.

That's because I was hiding in the library Lucy thought laying her head down on the desk.

"Lucy nee-san's tired. She had to teach me today" Wendy told her Nii-san.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah" Wendy said.

Lucy drowned out there conversation. The only thought on her mind was finding Jellal after school. Why though? She had no idea.

* * *

"Jellal's locker? It's over on the west side of school, why you wanna know?" Bora asked.

"Don't worry about it Bora… quick question though are you and Jellal a gay couple?" Lucy asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bora yelled waking Wendy from her slumber.

"So it isn't true?" Lucy wondered.

"FUCK NO!" Bora grinned.

"Well that's the rumor that's been going around" Lucy said toying with her friend.

"Tell me who started it! I'll put a end to it right now! Help me right now Lucy by kissing me" Bora said puckering his lips.

"Were getting off topic Jellal's locker" Lucy said.

"Nope! I wanna kiss first in exchange" Bora said.

"Alright hold on" Lucy said standing up from her seat.

"Attention Everyone! Please Witness What Is About To Happen!" Lucy announced to the class.

Once she was sure she had everyone's attention, Lucy bent towards Bora.

"Close your eyes" she said.

Bora smirked and closed them.

Lucy smirked too as she stood back up and held her foot up. She was so happy she wore boots today. Lucy stomped down right on Bora's lips as hard as she could. The classroom was filled with laughter's while the teacher was yelling to kick them out. Lucy and Wendy only laughed as they stared at the boot print that was on Bora's face. Instead of a kiss, he got a boot to the head.

* * *

"JELLAL!" Natsu yelled calling out to the blue haired boy.

Jellal closed his locker and saw all his friends walking towards him, he gulped, including Erza. His mind thought back to what had happened late last night. He hadn't meant to refuse her, it's just that she reminded him of that little girl. She was so willing that night and so was he but his actions stopped him.

He didn't know why but sometime during their date, something triggered his memories. Jellal was pretty sure he had it all locked up like Bora had but, it came out. Because of his actions he missed his chance to finally kiss his love. Oh well, maybe once Jellal completely forgot all of this he would finally be able to date his scarlet angel.

"Hey guys" Jellal said.

"So we were all going bowling wanna-..." Natsu let the sentence die out as he looked behind Jellal.

There Lucy was, standing in the middle of the hall way with Wendy by her side. What was she doing here? That seemed to be on everyone's mind other than Jellal's who hadn't turned around yet. Was she there for him? Natsu thought to himself. Maybe she would go with them if he invited her. Then just maybe he could learn more about the new Lucy. Right before Natsu could ask her though Lucy spoke.

"Quitter" Lucy called out.

Quitter? Who's name was quitter? Jellal froze remembering his nickname. He turned and saw Lucy staring him down. She held up a finger and motioned for him to come over to her. Let's just say everyone was shocked. Why the hell did Lucy want to talk to Jellal? Erza's mind went out of proportion though. Is that the reason why he refused me? Because he was with Lucy? Erza thought to herself.

"I'll be back" Jellal said walking over to the blond girl.

Lucy bent down and told Wendy to go hang with Natsu's gang. Wendy smiled and ran over to them. When she was close to Jellal though she slowed down and waited for him to pass her before running to her Nii-san.

"Nii-san!" Wendy yelled hugging Natsu's legs.

Natsu was still paralyzed by what he just saw though. Why on earth would Lucy want to talk to Jellal?

"Natsu nii-san?" Wendy called out again.

Natsu snapped back into his senses and smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Wendy" Natsu said patting her head.

Natsu remembered that last time Wendy had cried since she saw Gajeel's face. He quickly tried to cover his face.

"What the hell are you doing Dragneel?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Trying to cover your ugly face so Wendy here won't cry" Natsu said.

The group laughed, everyone but Erza who was still staring at the love of her life and her best friend.

"Hahaha you sure are funny Natsu nii-san" Wendy said to Natsu then took a good long look at Gajeel.

Oh no, here comes the tears.

"Wow! You kinda looked like Lucy nee-san!" Wendy said then reached her hands for Gajeel's face.

"Can I touch?" Wendy asked.

First Natsu's group was surprised. Didn't she cry looking at his face last time? After that they laughed. Levy picked up the little girl and held her in front of Gajeel so she could touch his many piercings.

"You called?" Jellal asked.

Lucy stared at the man. Jellal didn't know why but he started to feel worried.

"Are you busy?" Lucy asked.

Jellal looked back at his friends, they were all preoccupied with Wendy.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they were going to ask me out before you interrupted" Jellal said.

"Can you not go?" Lucy asked.

Jellal knew he should go, seeing as they're his friends and all, but he remembered Erza. He had straight up refused her, she wouldn't want to talk to him. Jellal wanted to explain but she wouldn't understand unless he told her everything and that was the last thing Jellal wanted to do. Jellal needed a plan to make up with Erza before things get really awkward. What a better way to avoid his love than to go with his love's best friend?!

"Why?" Jellal asked.

He just wanted to make sure she wasn't taking him to a bar or a drug house or something along those lines. Jellal was a change man now, he was done.

"I just wanna talk, then you can meet back with you pals" Lucy said.

"Why not come with?" Jellal asked. It was worth a shot he thought but the look Lucy gave him when proved him wrong.

"Alright but..." Jellal said looking back at his friends. He really couldn't just ditch them could he?

Lucy caught his drift.

"I'll let you explain to them, you have a phone?" Lucy asked.

Jellal nodded and took it out. Lucy grabbed it and entered her number.

"Just call me when your done, wouldn't want your pals to have a heart attack now would we? KID!" Lucy asked then yelled.

Wendy stopped what she was doing and looked at her Nee-san like everyone else.

"I'm leaving" Lucy said tossing Jellal his cell phone back. Jellal caught it as she started to walk away.

"Bye-bye" Wendy said and ran towards her protector completely forgetting about Jellal walking passed her.

Jellal knew he was in for hell when he got to his friends. Maybe he should have gone with Lucy... nah he made the right choice, things wouldn't be awkward between him and his friends, especially Erza. The thing was though when he got there things were definitely awkward. Erza was the first to ask.

"So what she want you for?" Erza asked.

Her eyes. Jellal used to be able to stare at her eyes all day and feel nothing but complete bliss but now, he only saw his own evil deeds in them. Jellal needed an escape. He would make it up to them later, he needed to leave. NOW!

"Wanted to talk to me about something, sorry guys but I'll have to take a rain check, see yeah" Jellal said waving them off then ran trying to catch up with Lucy.

What had happened? What was happening? Lisanna was furious. How dare Lucy come back out of nowhere and make her friends act like this. Lucy singled handedly ruined her relationship with Natsu, scared Levy, almost made Gray have a heart attack, got Gajeel back into smoking, and now ruined Erza's almost relationship with Jellal. She knew Lucy was bad news since the minute she heard she came here. Once again Lisanna wished her friends had listened to her.

Levy sensing Erza's change in mood went to comfort her friend.

"She probably had a question about homework in a class or something" Levy covered.

"Jellal doesn't have any classes with her" Erza spoke.

"It's probably nothing, they're not together Erza don't even bother worrying about it" Lisanna said trying to help Levy comfort their friend.

"Then why did she give him her number?" Erza asked.

No one had an answered. Natsu knew one thing though, he was going to kick Jellal's ass right after Erza. He didn't have Lucy's number but she just gave it to Jellal! She had only just met him! Lucy knew Natsu practically her whole life! He deserved her number.

"So we still going bowling or what?" Gajeel asked completely oblivious to the mood that had surrounded his friends.

"Yeah were going" Gray said grabbing Natsu's collar.

He dragged Natsu along while Levy and Lisanna walked Erza with them.

* * *

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Jellal asked.

He was walking down the street with Lucy and Wendy. Of course Wendy was on Lucy's side far away from Jellal. What did Lucy want to talk about? Honestly Lucy doesn't even know why she wanted to talk with him! She heard what her old friends were saying in the library and just invited Jellal out for no reason. Wendy started tugging on her protector's pants. Lucy turned and looked down at the little girl.

"Ice cream" Wendy said pointing.

Lucy eye's followed the kid's finger and saw they had stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. Why not? Lucy thought shrugging. She nodded at Wendy and followed her in with Jellal behind them. Wendy walked up to the worker and ordered her ice cream.

"What you want?" Lucy asked Jellal.

Jellal just stared at the blond girl.

"What you don't want any ice cream?" Lucy said, irritated at his silence.

"Strawberry" Jellal answered.

"Oh kid a strawberry and a mint chocolate chip" Lucy said.

Wendy nodded and ordered the treats. Lucy walked and sat at the table in the back.

"Is it okay for her to be up there alone?" Jellal asked.

"She got money" Lucy said sitting down.

Jellal sat too and they just waited in silence for Wendy to come with there ice cream's. Soon she came placing the cups on the table then sitting down next to Lucy nee-san. Lucy slid Jellal his cup while she ate a spoonful of her own. It was like this for several minutes.

"I know you didn't invite me here just to have ice cream with me" Jellal said hating the silence.

It was now or never. Lucy was going to go with plan A.

"Go out with me" Lucy said.

Jellal lost his cool yet again today. He mouth dropped open, causing his spoon to fall out of it and drop on the table. He regained his composure quicker than the last time though and eyed the girl. It was a simple question so instead of asking her about her reasons Jellal thought it deserved a simple answer.

"No" Jellal said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I don't love you" Jellal answered simply.

"So you don't date for pretty faces?" Lucy asked.

Jellal glared at the girl and shook his head sideways. Alright Lucy figured out one thing now onto the others.

"Are you gay?" Lucy asked.

"No" Jellal said still glaring.

He's not gay and he doesn't date girls for looks. Lucy didn't see the problem.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

Jellal stared at his ice cream. He noticed a strawberry in his ice cream and thought of Erza's scarlet hair. He would have had a girlfriend if he hadn't fuck things up.

"No" Jellal answered.

Lucy then decided this elusive plan of hers was complete bullshit and that she should just ask him straight up.

"They're starting to thing your gay" Lucy said.

Jellal looked at her questionably.

"Your friends" Lucy answered.

"Why?" Jellal asked.

"Because they heard you refused Erza. Why is that by the way?" Lucy asked.

He knew Erza wasn't going to keep that incident between the two of them but really? Thinking he was gay?! Jellal looked at his ice cream then back at Lucy. Why did she even care anyway? Is that why she ask him out right now? Wait a second, did she actually care?! Jellal thought this was an improvement in his plan to help Lucy. He would have to make the sacrifice and tell Lucy if he wanted her to feel like she could trust him, just not the whole truth.

"I have issues" Jellal answered.

"I'd drink to that, but sadly we only have ice cream" Lucy said eating another spoonful of her's.

"I've noticed you like her though and by the way I heard her talk about you, the feeling are mutual" Lucy added.

Jellal was happy to hear that but still.

"What does it matter to you?" Jellal asked.

"It doesn't. Personally I don't give a shit what you do in your life or what you do with her. It just pisses me off to see a man toy with a woman's emotions" Lucy replied then slammed her hands on the table.

"So you better get your priorities straight. If you like the girl be with her, if you don't then tell her to fuck off. Whatever issues you have get over them, that or quickly resolve them or else set the girl straight. Don't let her just dangle there. Be a fucking man or else" Lucy said.

"Or else what?" Jellal questioned.

"Or else I don't think I want to be friends with you" Lucy said and with that she left.

"Idiot" Wendy said to her parents killer and ran out after Lucy.

Wendy didn't know where she got that courage from but she understood enough to know he was hurting Erza. Wendy didn't like that at all. Maybe he was going to kill Erza like the others. Wendy looked at Lucy and knew if that ever happened Lucy would be there to protect them.

Jellal just sat there like, 3 ice cream cups on the table. That girl was right, he really was an idiot. Even though it pissed him off Lucy was also right about him, he needed to set things straight with Erza or just forget about her. Erza, she didn't deserve this. She was his love, he loved her but... every time Jellal saw her he would remember those little girl's eyes. Jellal couldn't date Erza because of the guilt he felt for that little girl.

But still, Erza deserved to known. Jellal smiled at his resolution. He would tell his love and hopefully she would understand. Jellal pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, where you guys at right now... alright I'm on my way"

* * *

"Jellal! You made it!" Natsu yelled once he saw his buddy walk in.

Jellal smiled and walked towards them.

"Where's Erza?" he asked.

"In the restroom she should be back soon though" Levy said but Jellal didn't stay to hear the ending.

He made his way to the restrooms and sat leaned against the wall.

Erza studied herself in the mirror. She considered herself pretty, along with a lot of other people but why didn't Jellal? A lot of people would like to date her but why not Jellal? Was she ugly? Was it because she was strong? Erza remembered Jellal walking away with Lucy. Maybe he refused because he had feelings for Lucy. Erza smiled sadly, her two best friends together. She shook her head and washed her face in the sink then wiped it dry with a paper towel.

Her friends would be wondering where she was by now, better get out there before they start looking for her. Never in a million years though would Erza imagine Jellal would be waiting for her outside.

"Jellal?" Erza asked.

Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Erza" Jellal said.

"H-hey what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

Jellal took a deep breath. He came all the way out here for a reason, and that reason was Scarlet.

"I'm sorry about last night. I mean, I wanted to kiss you too but I just couldn't. I do like you Erza, very much. More than a friend should but there's something going on in my life now Erza and until I resolve it I can't be with you. I'm sorry to ask you this but could you wait for me? I want to be with you Erza" Jellal said.

Erza's eyes went wide. Jellal like her... Jellal wanted to kiss her. Erza pinched herself so she knew she wasn't dreaming. Jellal picked her over Lucy, Jellal wanted to be with her. Erza would wait, Erza would have wait till the end of times to be with Jellal.

"Yes Jellal, even though I wish I could help you. I hope you resolve your issue soon though" Erza said.

Jellal smiled at the girl. He would surely fix his problem, because now he had something to look forward to in forgetting it. He had Erza waiting for him, and Jellal would have done anything to be with her. He pulled Erza into a hug, she relaxed into it and hugged him back. He was gonna kiss her cheek but decided against it.

"You can thank Lucy for making me see the error in my ways" Jellal said.

"Lucy?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah the reason she invited me out was to lecture me about me stringing you around. She still cares for you" Jellal said.

Okay so maybe he was lying. Maybe that wasn't exactly what she said but still Erza was happy.

"She cares for me" Erza said.

This had to be the best day of Erza's life.


	10. Chapter 10

People Have Been Asking For Nalu.

I Am Pleased To Tell You It's Almost Here.

People Have Been Asking About Lucy's Past.

I Am Pleased Tell You It's Still A Secret... Until Next Chapter.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 10.

Three day weekend... school... three day weekend... school. Lucy looked down at Wendy. At school tomorrow she would have to watch her. If she ditched tomorrow though Lucy could have Ms. Supetto watch her and have a 3 day party... three day weekend won! Lucy pulled out her cell phone and called an old friend.

"Hey Cana? It's Lucy I'ma come over tomorrow and crash for a few days... cool see you soon" Lucy said and hung up her phone.

Wendy started pulling at Lucy's pants.

"Where we going?" Wendy asked.

"Oh ho ho ho we are going nowhere. I am going to visit a friend while you stay here with dear Ms. Supetto" Lucy said.

Wendy made a sad face.

"Don't you remember that doesn't work on me" Lucy said.

"But... but... but..." Wendy stuttered then started crying. People around them stopped and stared at the couple.

Lucy needed to buy ear plugs, either that or something to block out the crying. Even though Wendy's sad face or her puppy dog face didn't work on Lucy, her crying always would.

"Fuck! One of these days kid that shit isn't going to work anymore!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy stopped crying and smiled.

"Your still not coming with me" Lucy said.

Wendy was about to cry again.

"But I'll come back Sunday and we'll do whatever you want" Lucy said.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Except Pudding Land!" Lucy said putting her foot down.

"AW! Lucy nee-san!"

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia? Absent" Mr. Atsuki said checking her name.

Bora pulled out his phone and called her number.

"_WHAT!_" Lucy yelled picking up the phone.

Bora was surprised she picked it up on the first ring.

"Just checking if you were alive, bye" Bora said.

"_No wait, Cana's having a get together come after school_" Lucy yawned over the phone.

"Alright I'll be there bye" Bora said finally hanging up.

Today Gray noticed his rival grinding his teeth together.

"At least she's alive" Gray told him.

"Yeah" Natsu said but still hated the fact that Bora talked to Lucy and not himself.

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Lucy lifted her head off of her pillow and stared at the alarm clock. Where had her three weekend go? Slamming her fist down Lucy got up from bed and scratched her back. Why was she so tired? Oh that's right, after partying with her friends for two days straight she comes home to Wendy's hyper ass and takes her out all day. Lucy looked out her window and noticed the sun.

Today was going to be a long day, thank god she wouldn't have to make it sober. Getting up Lucy walked into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. In there she grabbed a bottle full of blue and pink pills, Bora had given it to her Friday when she met up with them at Cana's house. This wouldn't be the first time Lucy's taken a pill without knowing what it did. She unscrewed the cap and swallowed down two. Now all she had to do was wait until they kicked in.

* * *

All was silent in Mr. Atsuki's class. He had ordered his students to open their books and was just about to start his lesson until his door slid open. In the doorway was the one person he had never wanted to see again, Lucy Heartfilia.

"I hope you won't be smoking again today Ms. Heartfilia" Mr. Atsuki said.

Lucy smirked at her teach then motioned for Wendy to come closer.

"Pack" Lucy said.

Wendy dug into her purse and pulled out Lucy's happy sticks. Lucy grabbed the pack from Wendy and slammed them onto Atsuki's table.

"For insurance" Lucy said then stumbled to her seat. She didn't understand why is was so hard walking all of a sudden, maybe someone was trying to trip her. Anyways Lucy made it to her seat without tripping. Wendy also sat down trying not to laugh at her protector.

Atsuki grabbed the cancer sticks off his desk and threw it towards the trash can. He missed and the pack fell on the floor. Oh well I'll just pick it up later Atsuki thought as he turned around and went to right to write today's agenda on the board.

"Psst Lucy what's wrong with you?" Bora whispered to his loopy friend.

"Don't play dumb Bora! You saved my life today with those happy pills" Lucy said and giggled.

Happy pills? Oh shit!

"Lucy how many did you take!" Bora exclaimed.

"Only two" Lucy said holding up three fingers. She looked at them, "that's not right" she mumbled and pouted.

"Your only suppose to take 1 and that's every 12 hours!" Bora said.

Oh well, Lucy was used to taking pills, maybe taking two wouldn't kill her. Bora smirked to himself. If one pill makes you high and laugh then two must really make you looney. He couldn't wait to see what would happen this period.

"But gee Bora man I got to say your funny!" Lucy said and laughed.

Boy was this going to be fun.

"Ms. Heartfilia! What is so funny!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

"Nothing" Lucy said and giggled.

"Would you care to read page 47 in the book then out loud then?" Mr. Atsuki said.

"Sure!" Lucy said then looked at her desk.

It was empty. She looked at Bora's desk. It had a book.

"Psst Bora could I borrow your book?" Lucy tried to whisper.

Bora stiffed a laugh and handed it to her. Lucy looked at the book and read from the top line.

"'Why!? Tell me why I have to go!' yelled Prince Peacon. "Because Prince it's your-" Lucy stopped reading and laughed.

"Ms. Heartfilia" Mr. Atsuki warned.

"Because Prince it's your-" Lucy stopped and laughed again.

"Ms. Heartfilia tell me what is so funny!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

"He says duty!" Lucy yelled and continued laughing out loud. Some of the students laughed with her, not because it was funny, but because Mr. Atsuki's face was turning red.

"OUT! PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

Lucy dropped Bora's book on the ground and laughed her way up to Mr. Atsuki's desk. Wendy followed silently behind her.

"Aren't you suppose to give me a pass or something?" Lucy asked her teacher.

"It's never stopped you before but alright" Mr. Atsuki said writing Lucy a pass.

When he finished Atsuki handed her the paper. Lucy smirked at him as she crumbled up the pass. She then threw the paper ball into the trash can, never breaking eye contact with Atsuki.

"Swoosh" Lucy said as the ball landed in the trash can.

Strange how even though Lucy was so out of it from her happy pills that she still hand the right mind to embarrass her teacher.

"Wendy grab my happy sticks" Lucy said as she walked out the class.

Wendy did as told and rushed to catch up with her Nee-san.

"You just got served teach!"

* * *

Lucy's happy pills were wearing off. She sat in her seat in homeroom with her head down. She felt horrible, what side effects did these pills come with Lucy was sure one of them was 'getting fucked up in the head'.

"What's wrong with you?" Gajeel grumbled as he took the seat next to Lucy.

She didn't respond to the man. Wendy on the other hand got up and started touching Gajeel's piercing's again. Gajeel was about to yell at the girl telling her to go fuck off.

"Take it or else I'll tell Levy" Lucy mumbled.

Gajeel could do nothing but glare at the blonde girl as the little girl pocked his face. Gajeel then studied Lucy. Usually in homeroom, when she came, Lucy would just argue with the teacher but this time her head was down. Hold on... was she hung over?

"Your not drunk are you?" Gajeel said a smirk gracing his lips.

"If you must know I took some happy pills this morning and they're giving me a bad after effect" Lucy mumbled.

Gajeel let out a crackling laugh. Wendy jumped back and decided she had her fill of poking Gajeel's nose so she sat back down her seat and took out her book. Gajeel couldn't believe the girl; Lucy was funny, this was hilarious. Gajeel remembered those days of taking random pills from people, he might have even taken the same pills she took. This girl was alright in his book. Maybe she was worth being friends with Gajeel thought.

"Did you eat breakfast today? That's probably why, go eat something Nutrition" Gajeel said giving some friendly advice.

Now that he mentioned it Lucy was feeling a little bit hungry... alright a lot of bit. Damn herself for not being eating some breakfast this morning, only if Dear Daddy Dearest wasn't there this morning. Now Lucy was being forced into buying 20 candy bars fill her appetite.

Homeroom ended shortly and Lucy walked out of class with Wendy and Gajeel following her. Since they were going the same way Gajeel decided to walk with her. He walked on her left hand side; Wendy was on her right. Gajeel saw his friends all standing outside a classroom so he ditch Lucy for them. He walked over and stood next to his pipsqueak.

"Hello Gajeel" Levy greeted.

Gajeel grumbled in response.

"Sorry for the wait everyone" Erza said walking out the door.

Erza then noticed her blond friend Lucy, she was about to walk right past them. Erza ran up and stood in front of her as her friends watched in the background. Lucy just stood there not being able to move forward since something was in her way.

"Hi Lucy" Erza said.

Wendy smiled up at Erza and waved. Erza smiled and waved back then turned her attention back to Lucy.

"I wanted to thank you but you didn't come Friday, but you're here now so I just wanted to say thanks Lucy" Erza blabbered.

Lucy didn't understand. All she was hearing was blah, blah, blah, Lucy. Maybe if she nodded Erza would get out her way so she could move forward. Gajeel was just laughing at the scene in front of him. He moved over to Jellal and whispered-

"She's so high"

Jellal cracked a smile and started laughing with him. Juvia hearing the joke threw in a few giggles. The friends stared at them confusingly. Jellal decided it was time to help his love.

"Erza now's not the best time to express your gratitude to Lucy. Come on it's nutrition and you know how Natsu get's if he doesn't get any food" Jellal said grabbing Erza's shoulders and moving her out of Lucy's way.

Lucy started walking forward again now that nothing was in her way.

"Hi Lucy" Natsu called out as she walked right passed him.

Ignored.

Jellal smirked. "Hey Lucy" he said.

Lucy lifted her right hand up and waved backwards at the guy.

Jellal's smirked widened. Natsu stared dumbfounded.

"What makes her like you more!" Natsu complained.

Jellal only smirked and shrugged as he walked towards the lunch area. When they arrived they stared in shock at the long line for the vending machine. Their eyes followed the line wondering why it was so long and noticed it was none other than their blond friend.

Lucy was putting in dollar after dollar in the vending machine until it had reached a total of $25 dollars. Stupid machine not accepting 20's Lucy thought as she pushed the button to her favorite candy bar 11 times before it was the last one. After that Lucy had to pick 9 other candy bars.

Wendy was at the bottom putting all the candy bars she could fit in her bag which turned out to be 7. Wendy and Lucy were forced to hold the rest of them, Lucy didn't mind or care though. She ripped open the first bar and took a bite out of it.

Gajeel laughed his ass off as Lucy walked out the lunch area with Wendy. Definitely don't mind becoming friends with her.

* * *

"Alright students there will be a quiz today" Ms. Kizuna announced to her fourth period class.

Oh shit. How could Juvia forget? She went out with Gray and friends late last night so she didn't have time to study. What was going to happen?! She wanted to graduate with Gray, she couldn't fail this test.

Lucy took a peek at Juvia and noticed something was wrong with her today. She was not as cool as she usually was. Maybe it was because of the test. Lucy's was feeling better now that she ate something, she could probably do it.

"Don't worry about it. Since I missed Friday I'll do it for us" Lucy grabbing the sheet Ms. Kizuna passed out.

Lucy began scanning over the paper. Juvia was never happier in her life to have Lucy right here with her right now. Lucy finished the test with minutes to spare and laid her head down for the rest of the class period. Pretty soon the bell rang and the class was over.

"Alright students hand in your papers on my desk" Ms. Kizuna said.

Lucy just walked out of class knowing Juvia would turn it in for them.

"Lucy nee-san!" Wendy shouted.

Lucy stopped her walking and looked at the girl.

"I need to use the toilet" Wendy said.

Lucy sighed and changed her direction for the girl's restroom. Something caught Lucy's eye though; three people, one with blue hair. How many people had blue hair at this school? Not many Lucy thought.

"Come on Nee-san" Wendy said.

Lucy started walking forward again. She only got three steps before she made a u-turn and walked outside the building. She turned right and kept walking till she was on the far side of school. Lucy noticed how deserted this place was and what more, all the trees. This would be the perfect place to ditch Lucy thought.

Lucy imagined herself laying under one of the trees while Wendy played on the branches. Sure the rooftop was a nice place to ditch but it was so hot up there. Lucy now had two places she could ditch to.

"HELP!" someone screamed.

Lucy turned her head over to the direction and started walking towards it. She peeked over the side of the building and saw Levy with two other guys. Boy was Gajeel going to be pissed. Lucy could not wait to tell him what she saw and hoped his reaction would be hilarious. She was not only with one guy but two. Lucy was hoping Gajeel would change colors.

"Lucy nee-san I need to go toilet!" Wendy wined.

"Alright" Lucy said turning away form Levy. She looked kinda busy at the moment.

"Please! Anyone! Help!" Levy yelled out.

Lucy stopped.

"Keep screaming no one can hear you" Reno said and laughed to himself.

"Now who goes first? Hmm" his pal Ivan said eyeing the girl.

"Hello boys" Lucy said coming out into the clearing with Wendy.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Lucy" Levy whispered.

"And here I thought we had something special going on boys" Lucy said and pouted.

Ivan and Reno looked at each other then back at Lucy.

"Why don't we have the pipsqueak watch my kid then start having some fun?" Lucy purred.

They didn't need to think twice about the decision. Ivan quickly pulled Levy towards him then pushed her towards Lucy. Levy scrambled her was towards her and started tugging her arm.

"Come on let's hurry before they catch us" Levy said.

Lucy pulled her arm out of Levy's grasps.

"Didn't you hear me? Watch my kid and beat it. I don't like sharing but for you I might make an exception" Lucy said and smiled.

Levy didn't want to stay but she didn't want to leave Lucy either. Making her choice she grabbed Wendy's hand and ran out of there. She would go and get help, she would bring back Gajeel and the gang. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to Lucy while she was getting them.

Now that her kid was gone Lucy looked back at her two toys and smirked seductively.

"Names please" Lucy said.

"I'm Ivan" Ivan said stepping forward.

"Reno" Reno said still staring wide eyed at Lucy.

Was this really happening to them?

"Lucy. Now let's see I is before R so I guess Ivan's up first. Feel free to watch though Reno" Lucy said walking up to Ivan.

She wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck.

"Close your eyes" Lucy whispered.

Ivan happily did so; Lucy smirked at the boy. She slowly moved her hands down to his shoulders and gripped tightly. Lucy then lifted up her knee with full force right to Ivan's family jewels. Ivan let out a squeal of pain and fell down holding his sack.

"What the" Reno said and looked at the girl.

Lucy kept her smirked and turned to him.

"You little bitch!" Reno said throwing a punch.

Lucy brought her hand up and caught it. She then kicked Reno in his sack and watched him bent down in pain.

"Wait your turn" Lucy said turning back to Ivan.

She straddled on top of Ivan and started punching his face repeatedly. Left, right left, right, one, two, one, two. One after another, Ivan thought she was never going to stop but she did. Lucy grabbed Ivan by the collar and pulled him closer to him.

"Don't you ever let me catch you around another girl again or else I'll cut it off, do you understand?" Lucy threatened.

Ivan only coughed up blood as a reply. Lucy dropped him then went over to Reno who was trying to crawl away. Lucy noticed her knuckles were bleeding so she just decided to kick the guy instead. She kicked and kicked till she was sure that he got the message.

"Make sure you tell your friends what happened" Lucy said then started walking away.

That took her around 5 minutes. I guess the timing was acceptable seeing how I was high only a few hours ago Lucy thought to herself. When she turned the corner, Lucy was alone. Where the fuck were they? How could that little pipsqueak ran away?! Didn't she know it would only take a few minutes for her to beat those guys? She was suppose to be here waiting for her! Damn it she must have ran to tell those friends of hers.

Lucy took off running to the lunch area. The last thing she needed was her old friends causing a commotion.

Levy kept running and running until she felt her heart about to burst out her chest. She felt a tug on her hand though and had to stop running. Wendy stopped with her and was just standing there.

"Come on Wendy we need to go save Lucy!" Levy yelled.

"Toilet!" Wendy said.

"You can use the toilet later we have to save her!" Levy said.

Why couldn't she just understand Levy and go with her?

"Toilet!" Wendy yelled and started to cry.

Levy had no choice but to take the girl to the restroom. Lucy gave her the job of watching over Wendy while she took her place, she had to do her job. She waited outside the stalls panicking over what could happen to Lucy while they were wasting time using the toilet!

"How could you use the toilet at a time like this?!" Levy exclaimed.

Wendy walked out of the stall and washed her hand, not a worry in her pretty little head.

"Lucy nee-san's strong" she responded.

Levy knew Lucy was strong but she didn't think that Lucy would be strong enough to take them both on. Wendy finished drying off her hands then held one up letting Levy drag her away. Finally the made it to the lunch area an Levy ran up to her friends. She dropped Wendy's hand and held her chest trying to catch her breath. Levy was never good at sports so all that running was taking a toll on her.

"Hey Levy we were wondering where you were" Lisanna said.

"Attacked!" Levy managed to yell.

Her friends went on the defense.

"Lucy!... Attacked!" Levy said in short breaths.

Natsu's world seemed to stop spinning. He grabbed Levy's shoulders sinking his fingers in.

"What about Lucy?! What about getting attacked?!" Natsu said.

Gajeel pushed Natsu of off the pipsqueak.

"Let her breath" he snarled.

Levy took some deep breaths.

"I was pulled away after class by these two boys. Lucy came and saved me and now she's there by herself with them!" Levy yelled.

"Where Levy?! Tell me where!" Natsu yelled panicking.

His blond friend was in trouble, his blond friend needed him.

"Lucy!" Wendy yelled out.

The group of friends paused and looked at the little girl. Wendy ran over to Lucy who had just entered the lunch area. Natsu ran right after her followed by the others. Wendy hugged her protector's leg but Lucy didn't care. She was to busy glaring at the pipsqueak.

"Where the fuck did you go?!" Lucy yelled at Levy.

Levy jumped. "You told me to leave so I left to get help" Levy squeaked.

"You were suppose to wait there until I finished them off! I had to go look for her!" Lucy said finally pulling Wendy off of her.

"I'm sorry" Levy squeaked again cowering behind Gajeel.

"Hold on Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked eyeing the girl.

Lucy ignored her and turned to leave; Levy stopped her though.

"Wait! Thank you Lucy for saving me" Levy said.

Lucy snorted. "Saving you, don't flatter yourself. I already had an appointment with them, I was late though so they found someone else. If you would have stayed you would have ended up like them" Lucy said then continued walking away.

Natsu ran up to Lucy and grabbed her hands; he noticed her knuckles were bleeding. She also had some blood on her cheeks and uniform. Lucy had just washed her uniform too.

"Fuck off" Lucy said removing her hands from his.

Apparently Natsu didn't hear though because he suddenly picked Lucy and carried her over his shoulder… like luggage. Lucy could only lay there and let Natsu carry her off. She knew Natsu was hard headed so he wouldn't listen if she yelled at him to put her down. She also knew if she struggled there's a chance Natsu would drop her. So Lucy just stayed there un-moving and waited for there destination.

The friends didn't watch Natsu and Lucy leave. They all had something better on there minds.

"Where did they attack you Levy?" Erza asked.

No way these boys were getting away with attacking their friends. Those boys picked the wrong group to mess with. They were filled with rage, and wanted to get back at those who hurt their friends. Natsu felt the same way but he knew his friends would take care of them. Something bigger was on his mind, he had to take care of Lucy.

Lucy just laid there for a few minutes then noticed Natsu coming to a halt. She lifted her head and saw he stopped in front of the Nurse's Office. Natsu opened the door and walked towards the resting area. He placed Lucy on the bed.

"If you leave I'll carry you back here" Natsu said before turning around to find the Nurse.

Wendy just sat down next to Nee-san swinging her legs.

"Oh what to we have here?" Nurse Kinana said walking to Lucy with Natsu beside her.

Natsu held up Lucy's hand to show Kinana the damage.

"How'd this happen?" she asked.

"My locker wouldn't open" Lucy lied.

Nurse Kinana eyed her then went to get her first aid kit. She grabbed a towel and soaked it in warm water.

"What you do punch it open?" Nurse Kinana asked coming back.

Lucy nodded.

"I'm surprised the blood would get on your clothes and face" Kinana said wiped the blood spots off of Lucy's cheeks. She then wiped the blood off of her knuckles.

"I have to disinfected it so it might burn" Nurse Kinana said pouring alcohol on a cotton ball.

When it made contact to Lucy's knuckles even Natsu flinched. He could only imagined how much that burned but Lucy's expression didn't change. Sure it stung a lot to Lucy but she didn't want to show her weakness in front of Wendy and definitely not in front of Natsu. So Lucy sat there and took it like a man. Nurse Kinana finished disinfecting Lucy's hand then bandaged it up.

"Alright all better, you sure are a tough student. Next time thought if you can't open your locker try going to the Main Office and asking for help" Nurse Kinana said.

Lucy only stood up and walked out the Nurse's Office.

"Thank you" Natsu said staying behind then followed Lucy along with Wendy.

The three of the walked up the stairs to the roof top. Lucy laid down like usual planning to take a nap while Wendy sat against the gate pulling out a workbook from her bag. Natsu watched the two of them before walking over and sitting next to his blond friend. Lucy felt him watching her so she turned around.

"Don't you have someplace better to be?" Lucy asked trying to ignore him.

Natsu just sat there and continued watching the girl. Why had he acted like he had? Normally he would have been the first one to beat those guys but he was more concerned with Lucy then getting payback. He'd never done that before, not once. What was happening to –

"Natsu nii-san could you help me?" Wendy asked standing in front of him.

"Sure Wendy what you need?" Natsu asked taking his eyes off of Lucy.

Wendy sat beside Natsu and showed him the problem.

"I don't get this one" Wendy said pointing towards it.

It was Natsu's worse enemy… math. Natsu took the book and looked at the problem. What was with all these numbers and letters and slashes? Wasn't Wendy in Kindergarten or 1st grade? How the hell could she be doing problems like this so young? Natsu looked at the cover of the book. It was geometry. He was pretty sure he took geometry in middle school, so why was she doing this now? Natsu looked at the little girl.

"Lucy gave me this book so I could stay smart. She said if I finished it she would take me to Pudding! Pudding! Land!" Wendy cheered.

"Um let's see" Natsu said looking at the problem again.

He was drawing a blank. He really didn't know how to do this. Lucy sat up and took the book and pencil from Natsu's hands.

"Shit I don't remember you being so dumb. She's only 7 and she's smarter than you" Lucy said looking over the problem.

"You divide these two together then cross multiply from this. After you divide it by these then add up for the total sum" Lucy said making notes on her book.

She handed it back to Wendy.

"Thanks Lucy nee-san, Natsu nii-san" Wendy said.

Lucy snorted. "Why are you thanking this idiot?" she mumbled.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Also that's 10 minutes off of Pudding Land since you asked for help" Lucy said.

"Aw!" Wendy cried.

Lucy ignored them and went back to napping. What now?

"So are you doing anything after-" Natsu started.

"I'm busy" Lucy said.

"What about-"

"Still busy"

"Then"

"Busy" Lucy said.

Natsu's face narrowed. How was he suppose to be her friend if she didn't give him a chance?

"You can come us to Pudding! Pudding! Land! Natsu nii-san" Wendy suggested.

"Better yet, take her yourself" Lucy said.

Wendy glared at Lucy and jumped on top of her.

"Meany Lucy "Wendy said giggling.

Lucy rolled over so Wendy would fall off of her.

"That doesn't sound bad. I remember going there with a blond friend of mine when I was younger" Natsu said.

This caught Wendy's attention. "Story time?" Wendy asked.

Natsu smiled.

"Sure"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank You.

Was Feeling A Little Depressed When I Starting Reading This Chapter... I Almost Cried Writing This.

I Wondered Why All Of You Were So Curious About Lucy's Past When You Already Knew The Reason.

I Wrote It In The First Chapter.

Issues.

Chapter 11.

"How was your day?" Bora asked Lucy.

"Got in a fight, kicked their asses, met up with old friends" Lucy responded.

"Old friends? You mean the anger management group?" Bora asked.

Lucy laughed at the name he called them, it fit perfectly. The Anger Management Group, Lucy didn't know why she hadn't thought of that. Boy was Bora funny.

"So they leave you alone yet?" Bora asked.

"More like constantly bothering me" Lucy said.

Bora paused for a minute.

"Hey two of my friends got their ass beat you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Bora asked.

"Reno and Ivan?" Lucy asked.

He nodded. Lucy held up her hands and showed Bora the bandages.

"They were about to rape an innocent girl. I had to put them in there place" Lucy responded.

"Did you have to break there arms and legs though?" Bora asked.

"I only fucked up Ivan's face and kicked Reno a few times. That must have been the Anger Management Group" Lucy said and laughed again.

Wendy didn't understand why her protector was so close to the killer. Were they friends? Nah. Wendy remembered a cartoon where the good guy pretended to be bad to catch the other bad guy, maybe that was what her Nee-san was doing right now. She only hoped that Lucy wouldn't get caught.

"It's about to be that time again isn't it?" Bora asked.

Lucy pulled out her phone and checked the date; he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just don't do anything too crazy and if you need me just call" Bora said.

"Yeah I will" Lucy said then turned her attention outside the window.

* * *

It's been three days. Three times Lucy was kicked out of Mr. Atsuki's class for acting like a fool. Three times she met Gajeel on the rooftop and smoked with him. Three times she helped Juvia in her fourth period. Worst of all, it's been three times that Natsu's been spending Nutrition and Lunch with Lucy.

Natsu was jealous of Jellal. How come Lucy considered Jellal a friend and not himself? Natsu decided he was going to change that. He wanted to be Lucy's best friend so he's been dedicating himself to her. Natsu would always meet her at Nutrition and try to strike up a conversation.

It usually resulted in Lucy ignoring him, same for Lunch too. If only she would opened up to him. Natsu knew he wasn't that smart but he believed he could help Lucy. Why was she acting out like this? Why was she bored all the time? Why couldn't she see Natsu cared for her? Natsu's questions would be answered today.

It was the fourth day. Lucy had to drag herself out of bed and walk to school with Wendy. Lucy hated everything about today. She had no energy, no attention span, no tolerance for anything. She just wanted it to be over. Why? Because today was her Mother's death anniversary.

Lucy walked into her first period and just laid her head on the desk. She didn't even bother saying hi to Atsuki or Bora. Bora knew why though, he's known Lucy since middle school, he knew what today was. He also knew tomorrow Lucy would be back to normal. Pretty soon Lucy was fast asleep. Natsu stared at her wondering what was wrong. Maybe she was tired he thought.

And for the first time, Lucy wasn't kicked out of Mr. Atsuki's class. She woke up to the bell ringing. Her eyes opened slowly then she stood up and walked out of class like everyone else. Lucy didn't want to go to 2nd period, she didn't want to go to any period. She just wanted to go on the roof and get wasted. If she did her mind would go numb so she could forget about all her issues. Lucy walked one step after another towards the stairs.

Natsu had been watching her. Didn't she have class with Gray? Why was she going that way? Natsu was thinking up of all the possibilities that he hadn't notice Bora walking up to him.

"Hey Dragneel" Bora said.

Natsu turned and glared at the man. It's all his fault he thought.

"Don't bother Lucy today, she has a lot on her mind and she really can't handle you right now" Bora warned then walked off.

Bother? Can't handle? Was Natsu really a bother to her? Enough for her to complain to her boyfriend? Natsu walked to class sulking the whole way.

* * *

Lucy ignored the bell ringing. She couldn't remember how many times it rang before. It felt like she had been up here all day drinking, in reality she probably was. Natsu hadn't visit her once. Lucy frowned wondering why she was thinking of him. She took another sip of her whisky and stood up. Her whole body felt numb and she had a little trouble doing so. Lucy stumbled her way to the gate surrounding the roof top and started climbing it. She sat at the top of the gate and let her feet dangle off the edge.

Lucy was feeling tipsy swaying side to side. She giggled as she downed the last of her whisky and threw it off the edge. By now Lucy was truly wasted. Lucy grabbed onto the gate and leaned back looking up at the clouds, she then leaned forward looking towards the ground. Before her intoxicated brain could realize she was going to fall and die if she didn't pull back, Lucy stared to fall off.

She closed her eyes and didn't bother pulling back. There was no point, no one cared about her, except maybe Wendy. She may have been the only one who truly cared about Lucy. Lucy pulled back again and looked behind her. Wendy was curled up into a ball sleeping. Then again Ms. Supetto loved Wendy, if Lucy was to end her life now Ms. Supetto could watch and care for her. Wendy would be fine.

Lucy didn't feel guilty anymore as she let herself slowly slide off the roof top gate. Right when she fell though Lucy felt something tugging on her wrist. She looked down and saw she was dangling on the side of the roof top. She looked up and saw Natsu's grip on her hand trying to keep her from falling.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in a calm voice.

She was ready to end her existence. Why had he saved her?

"I should be asking you that" Natsu said through clenched teeth then with a tug he pulled Lucy up and over the gate. He fell back with her landing on top of him.

Lucy lifted herself up and stared into Natsu's eyes. He was the one who had saved her. All of a sudden she felt a surge of anger course through her and she pushed herself off of him.

"What the fuck you do that for asshole?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu was confused. Why was she angry at him? Hadn't he just saved her life! His eyebrows furrowed together.

"What save you? You know normally when someone saves someone else's life the person who just got saved usually says thank you!" Natsu snapped back.

He was pissed at her attitude. He was pissed that he had gotten shouted at for saving her life.

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved! Ever think of that? Of course you didn't, because you're an asshole!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy had started to stir with all the yelling. She opened one of her eyes and frowned at the scene in front of her. Her Nee-san looked pale and she was having trouble standing up straight. Nii-san was there too and they were glaring at each other.

"Why the hell wouldn't you want to be saved from dying?!" Natsu shouted back.

Wendy gasped, why had her Nee-san try to kill herself?

"Because I'm pissed off! I'm pissed off with the world so I wanted to leave it! I wanted to end my miserable existence! But that fucked up too like everything else in my life" Lucy yelled.

Natsu frowned at her words wondering what she meant. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down somewhat.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" he asked softy.

Hearing the softness in his tone softened Lucy up. She remembered Natsu always talking with her in that tone of voice when they were younger. Knowing the answer to his question though is what broke Lucy's tough facade. She collapsed to her knees and started crying.

"Because it's so unfair! It's so unfair that I suffered, that I'm still suffering. It's unfair how Wendy's suffering, that most people in the world are suffering. IT'S SO FUCKING UNFAIR!" Lucy yelled out.

Her tears wouldn't top flowing. Natsu was frozen there, not sure what to do with this new Lucy.

"Why are you suffering?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy remembered herself. She remembered where she was and who she was. She remembered who she was talking to and why she was here in the first place.

"Go away!" Lucy yelled.

"Not unless you tell me! I'm so sick and tired of your tough facade! What happened to you Lucy?! Why are you acting like this?! Tell me!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand! You stayed with your friends, you had a perfect life! Wendy and I didn't!" Lucy yelled.

"What perfect life?! My best friend in the whole world left me when I was younger! And pretty soon after that my own Father abandoned me!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stared at him.

"My own Father, just left me like I was nothing. Like he wanted nothing to do with me in the beginning. My life isn't perfect either but thanks to my friends they helped me and made me feel better which is all I'm trying to do with you" Natsu said.

"Well boo fucking hoo your Father left, at least you know he's still alive!" Lucy said.

She was giving away too much information.

"What do you mean Lucy? Tell me" Natsu said grabbing her.

"You want to know why I'm so fucked up and horrible? You want to know why I want nothing to do with you and your pesky little friends?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

Natsu said nothing waiting for her to continue.

"I lost everything important to me! I lost everything that mattered to me 4 years ago, I lost the person I loved most in the world. I lost my Mother" Lucy said.

Natsu's hands dropped.

"She died because of my Father. She started getting sick after we moved from here, a year later it got worse. Father finally took her to the hospital and they told us she was dying. What eight year old wants to hear that her Mother is dying? It was some unknown disease, the doctors never seen it before so of course there was no cure for it. I had accepted it, but my Father hadn't. He used all the money he could to extend her life, to make her still be with us. He couldn't just let her die, he made her suffer! I had to watch my Mother rot away for 5 years before he finally pulled the plug!"

"After she died I began to hate my Father. I blamed him for her suffering, for her death. I became rude to everyone, I ditched all my new friends and swore a lot. I stared smoking and became a drug user. I started to drink every night for a month straight then I got bored of drinking, I got bored of most things. I started hanging around with the wrong crowds and partying. I didn't bother with school anymore and failed everything."

"I hated the world, it was unfair to me so I decided to get even with it. I became a bad ass and made people as miserable as me. I hated the universe for taking my Mother away from me. My Mother died and I become a fuck up for 4 years. After so long I didn't know how to do anything anymore but act like this. My Father may care but he can't bring back the real me. Wendy's a great kid but she can't help me through this, I'm all alone. I kid myself by saying I don't need anyone, that I don't' want anyone. That's all a big fucking lie. I need my Mother back with me. Without her I don't know who I am anymore. Without her I'm just this Lucy, I'm an imposter" Lucy said.

By now she had stopped crying. She was still a bit drunk but sober enough to not stumble as she stood up. Wendy and Natsu were frozen to their spots. They were surprised that someone like Lucy had so much bottled up emotions, so much hate and grief and pain. Natsu couldn't begin to relate to Lucy, he had never known his Mother and just like Lucy had said his Father was probably still alive.

Wendy knew how Lucy felt. She hated the fact that her parents were gone, she grieved for them and she felt pain that they weren't here anymore. But Wendy felt a little happy as well because she knew she wasn't alone. She had Lucy and Lucy had her. Her parents must have sent Lucy to her because of their similarities. Wendy needed someone and Lucy was there for her. Now Lucy needed someone and Wendy was going to be there for her.

Natsu took a step towards Lucy. To took another and another until he was close enough to engulfed her into a hug.

"Why Lucy? Why didn't you tell us?" Natsu said.

Lucy stared passed his shoulders, surprised at his gesture. She knew the only reason he was doing that was because he felt pity for her. She hated people pitying her. She didn't push him away though, she was too tired too.

"You all… you reminded me of the old times… you reminded me of my Mother when she was happy and healthy. I couldn't help thinking that if we hadn't moved that my Mother still would have been alive. Every time I was near you guys it hurt me because I remembered her. You all didn't leave me alone though, you brought back painful memories" Lucy said.

Lucy found the strength to push Natsu away.

"That still didn't answer my question" Natsu said.

"I didn't want their pity. I don't need your pity either so go" Lucy said quietly.

Natsu stayed where he was. She looked angrily at him, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't want your fucking pity so fuck off!" she said angrily.

Natsu stayed where he was.

"I'll walk you two back home" Natsu said quietly. School was over already, Natsu only stayed to check if she had already left or not. None of his friends had seen her since 1st period and he didn't visit because of what Bora said. Natsu was glad he hadn't listened or else…

"Thanks but no thanks" Lucy spat.

"You can't walk properly and you have a kid with you. I'm walking you home" he said softly but sternly.

Lucy sighed and walked towards Wendy. She was grateful she hadn't woken up with all their yelling. She brushed the bangs out her face and picked her up. Lucy placed her on her shoulders and stumbled out angrily. Natsu sighed and went after the girl.

Natsu's Lucy, the real Lucy was still in there somewhere. The reason she's like this is because she's suffering so much. If only someone had just been there for her, she might not have changed so drastically. If only someone had cared then she wouldn't be bad ass. If only I had been there Natsu thought to himself.

Maybe that can change, maybe I can be with her now and help her he thought then quickly hurried to catch up with the girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks.

Light NaLu fluff... Very Light.

I Know You've Been Asking For It, But It's Almost Here.

Issues.

Chapter 12.

The three of them walked back to Lucy's house in silence. Lucy was slightly ahead of Natsu, so he wasn't really walking her home just tagging along. Lucy was furious; slightly at Natsu, thinking he was pitying her, but mostly at herself. She was the one that had gotten drunk and spilled out her secrets, not Natsu. She had told someone about her Mother's death, she had cried and reached out for someone.. Lucy had never in her life broken down like that in front of somebody... never.

She sighed and jumped up to get a better hold on Wendy then started to walk normally instead of stomping home like she planned too. Lucy had lost the anger, lost the sadness, lost most emotions now; she just felt numb.

"Lucy nee-san are you okay?" Wendy asked from her shoulders.

Lucy didn't respond. She wasn't aware the little girl had said anything. She was in her own world wrapped up in her own pain and grief. Her dark memories replayed in her head and she couldn't stop them. Wendy angered at her protector's silence and pulled her ponytail. Lucy stopped walking and dropped the girl. Luckily for Wendy she landed on her feet.

"What the fuck was that for?" Lucy asked.

"You were ignoring me, I'm asking if you are okay" Wendy responded.

"Why couldn't you have slept the whole way?" Lucy mumbled.

"What?" the little girl asked.

"I'm fine Wendy" Lucy said.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yes now start walking or else I leave you" Lucy said.

Natsu stared at the two. "I don't understand why your cousin is so attached to you. After all it's not like you become a softly when she's around" Natsu said.

Wendy stopped walking and glared at Natsu.

"Nee-san's not mean at all, she's the kindest person I know" Wendy exclaimed cheerfully.

"You don't know anyone else other than me Wendy" Lucy muttered.

"Nuh uh" Wendy protested and they started bickering.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the two of them. So maybe Lucy was a little bit softer with Wendy. After all he could tell the bickering between the two was friendly, affectionate even. Lucy normally would have been swearing her mouth off at other people if they were speaking to her like Wendy was. Natsu was starting to wonder if maybe Wendy was right, maybe underneath it all Lucy was still his Lucy.

"Hey this is my stop" Lucy said.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her home. It was the exact same house she used to live in.

"I remember riding my bike past here everyday checking if you would come out of that house and be back" Natsu said absentmindedly.

Wendy smiled while Lucy frowned.

"Stalker" Lucy muttered.

"Not even, no one ever came out so it wasn't considered stalking" Natsu.

Lucy just ignored the boy and opened the gate to her home.

"Bye Natsu nii-san" Wendy waved as she followed Lucy.

"Bye Wendy, bye Lucy see you at school tomorrow" Natsu said.

Lucy froze. She walked back to Natsu and stared him in the face.

"You better not tell anyone what happened today" Lucy said.

Natsu smirked. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Or else what?" Natsu asked.

"Or else I will make your life a living hell!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright I won't tell anyone" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed in relief.

"Only if you have lunch with us tomorrow" Natsu said.

Lucy glared at the man. She then thought of an idea. Lucy turned around and took her ponytail out so her hair was all down. She ruffled the front of her hair so it made her bangs longer, barely covering her eyes and turned back to Natsu.

"Natsu, this is our little secret, pinky swear you won't tell anyone" Lucy said.

Her voice became all light and childlike. She tilted her head side ways a little and pouted. She looked exactly like the younger Lucy. Natsu was memorized by her. Lucy grabbed his hand and held out his pinky, she hooked it with hers.

"Chant it with me" Lucy said.

How could Natsu refuse?

"Cross my heart, hope to die, if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye" they chanted together.

"You promised now Natsu better not go back" Lucy said and winked before she walked back to her house.

Natsu stood there paralyzed. He has seen her, he has seen a glimpse of his Lucy. Was he blushing? Why was his heart beating so fast? He couldn't have had a crush on her could he? Natsu finally learned her past, he finally knew the answers, now there was only one question left. Would she go out with him?

* * *

"LUCY! YOUR ALIVE!" Bora yelled when Lucy walked into the room.

He tackled her outside the classroom with a hug. Natsu felt like he was on fire. Lucy pushed Bora off of her and stood back up.

"Come on we haven't done anything in a while let's ditch the dodo and smoke" Bora said.

Lucy looked back at Wendy. "Wanna hang with Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes!" Wendy cheered.

Lucy led Wendy back into class and walked to the person sitting in the seat in front of Natsu. Before the words could come out off her mouth the student was up and out of his seat. This caused Lucy to smile a bit as Wendy sat down. She patted Wendy's head before walking back out off class.

"Fuck you Mr. Atsuki!" Lucy called out as she left.

Atsuki knew it was to good to be true, Ms. Heartfilia was back.

"Where's Lucy going?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"To smoke" Wendy said.

If Natsu wanted his last question to be answered and come true, he would have to get them to break up. Should be simple right?

* * *

"You tried to kill yourself?" Bora asked.

"Yeah, Natsu came and saved me though" Lucy said watching the smoke fly in the air.

"I told you to call me if you needed me" Bora said.

"What part of wasted don't you understand?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever I'm just glad he didn't listen to me" Bora said.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"I knew you were mad with him so after class I told him not to bother you that day, thank god he didn't listen then" Bora said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Oh" was all Lucy said.

"What are you thinking about?" Bora asked.

Bora was Lucy's best friend, she could tell him anything.

"Natsu" she said.

"Why is that?" Bora asked.

"I don't know he's just on my mind" Lucy said.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Bora asked.

"No. I told him Bora, I told him everything. I just don't know what to do now. Do I continue ignoring him or just I don't know?" Lucy said.

"What do you want to do Lucy?" Bora asked.

"I want to hit him on the head so hard that he would forget what told him, forget me entirely but at the same time" Lucy said looking at her hands.

"I want him comfort me again" Lucy said hugging herself.

Bora watched as the cigarette in her hand fell on the floor. He didn't know how to help his friend at the moment. Bora was pretty sure if he hugged her he would get a fist to the face but he knew he had to do something. Bora just placed hand on her shoulder.

"Has he seen this side of you? The sweet bad ass?" Bora asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"No. He knows the bad ass me and he knows old sweet me. He doesn't know that I can be both sometimes" Lucy said.

"Good. Only I can see this Luce" Bora smirked and joked.

Lucy smiled back at him. "Bora if you weren't a stupid, conniving, thieving, alcoholic, druggie, smoker, idiot, womanize-"

"I get the point get on with it" Bora said.

"If you weren't all those things I don't think I would have like you as a best friend so much" Lucy said and laughed at her own joke.

"Haha very funny, just don't go replacing me soon for a pink haired punk" Bora said.

"It's salmon and don't worry, if anyone's replacing you it's your boyfriend Jellal" Lucy said laughing again.

Bora glared and threw his cigarette at her thinking it would do at least some damage.

"You think your child would mind if I stole you next period and break?" Bora asked.

"Nah Pinky got me covered" Lucy said and started walking around with Bora.

* * *

"LUCY! I WANT MY NEE-SAN! WHERE IS LUCY NEE-SAN!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs crying. It was fourth period and Natsu was loosing it. Why Lucy hadn't come to pick of Wendy god knows what reason.

"Mr. Dragneel shut her up!" his teacher yelled at him.

Natsu picked up Wendy and his bag and ran out of class. There was only one thing he could do to make Wendy stop crying, find Lucy. And he knew just how to do it too.

* * *

"She really kicked your asses good! Show me again Luce" Bora said tapping her shoulder.

Lucy laughed with him as she walked over to Ivan and Reno.

"Well first I kicked his balls then I kicked his and-

"DING PLEASE PARDON THE ANNOUNCEMENT BUT HOLD ON STAY AWAY, LUCY NEE-SAN!" Lucy heard Wendy cry out on the intercom.

"Looks like I got to leave now guys, bye" Lucy said running towards the main office.

"LUCY NEE-SAN! LUCY NEE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Wendy cried out.

Lucy pushed herself faster and faster till she ran into the Main Office and spotted Wendy.

"LUCY NEE-SAN!" Wendy cried running up to the girl.

Lucy was about to lecture Wendy but she noticed she was crying. Wendy was really crying. Why was that? Lucy thought. She remembered, Wendy was abandoned by her parents. Lucy had found her in a park all by herself. Wendy probably thought she ditched her. Lucy bent down and rubbed Wendy's head.

"I'm sorry" Lucy whispered.

Wendy was the only one who heard her. Wendy smiled then pulled out her book.

"I finished it! I finished it! Can we go to Pudding! Pudding! Land! Now?" Wendy questioned.

Lucy grabbed the book.

"First I have to correct it then we'll see" Lucy said walking out.

This time she grabbed Wendy's hand as she left. Both girls had completely forgotten about Natsu.

"Thanks Karin" Natsu said then ran out to catch up with them.

"Thanks guys for ditching me!" Natsu yelled after them.

Lucy smirked.

"Sorry Natsu nii-san" Wendy said holding her other hand out to him.

Natsu grabbed it and walked with them. They almost looked like a family walking hand and hand down the halls. Almost if you didn't count their different shades of hair colors. In no world did pink and yellow make blue, well maybe in Wonderland.

Once they made it to the rooftop they saw Jellal resting there. He was sitting crossed legged, like he was meditating. Lucy held her mouth to her lips as she crept passed him and leaned against the gate.

Wendy did the same while Lucy searched for a pen in her purse to correct the book. Wendy just watched her Nee-san mark the book hoping she got none wrong. Natsu on the other hand had not gotten the picture. He got a running start and tackled Jellal. They both flew a few inches before hitting the ground. Jellal's concentration was broken as he opened his eyes and stared at the man.

"Hey Jellal" Natsu smiled.

"Are you really here?" Jellal asked.

"Of course I am" Natsu said.

"I'll forgot about this incident if you get off me and don't tell Erza I was ditching" Jellal said.

"Fair enough" Natsu said standing up.

He walked over and sat next to Lucy. Jellal raised an eyebrow at the two. Usually Lucy would have yelled at him, maybe she was just ignoring him.

"Hey Lucy" Jellal said.

"Hey Jellal" Lucy said.

"Hi Lucy" Natsu said.

Ignored.

Jellal smirked while Natsu frowned. Yup, still the same.

"Lucy do you like Jellal more than me?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes" Lucy said smirking. She decided to toy with the man.

"Didn't you know she already asked me out" Jellal said.

If it was physically possible Natsu's jaw would have dropped to the floor.

"YOU WHAT?!" Natsu screeched out.

Lucy dropped everything and started laughing her ass off. She didn't know why Natsu's reaction was so funny, it just was. Jellal must have thought the same since he started laughing with her.

"Tell me it isn't true Lucy" Natsu said.

"It's true" Lucy laughed.

"But… but… he has Erza and you have Bora! Are you two double cheating?" Natsu asked.

Lucy and Jellal stopped their laughter and looked at Natsu.

"What?" they said.

"Well aren't you dating Erza? And aren't you dating Bora?" Natsu asked.

"What are you talking about?" they both said again.

Wendy laughed at them. She thought it was cool how they were mimicking each other.

"I'm not dating Erza… yet" Jellal added when he noticed the look Lucy was giving him.

Natsu then turned to his blond friend, Lucy went back to correcting Wendy's book. Jellal was now curious, was the blond dating Bora? She certainly hanged out with him enough too.

"Are you dating Bora Lucy?" Jellal asked.

Lucy looked up to him. "Don't you remember? I'm dating him to cover up you and Bora's late night activities" Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows.

Natsu busted up in laughter while Jellal glared hard at the girl. He got tired of Natsu laughter so Jellal went up and kicked him.

"Hey man, I didn't know you were gay" Natsu said and started laughing all over again.

Jellal kept kicking him.

"STOP IT!" Wendy yelled.

Everyone froze and stared at the little girl. This bad man was hurting her Nii-san like he hurt her parents. Why wasn't Lucy doing anything to protect him? Could it be that Natsu had his own protector?

"You heard the kid, break it up" Lucy said.

Jellal helped Natsu up; he dusted himself off and sat right in front of Lucy staring at her.

"Are you really dating Bora?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't understand why it mattered to him. Was it really that important? Lucy never really had a love life. Her Mother was sick so she devoted herself into helping her but after... sure there have been plenty of men that wanted her but that was it. They just wanted her, they didn't try to know her. That's why Lucy never really hooked up with any of her druggie friends. Drug relationships never last, but that never meant Lucy couldn't have a one night stand. Why didn't she though?

"Tell me what makes you think I'm dating him" Lucy said.

"Well aren't you wearing his uniform right now?" Natsu asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Lucy asked.

"I've been called that often yes" Natsu joked.

"Lucy nee-san doesn't like the girls uniform" Wendy told him.

Oh… "so are you or aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"Does it matter? I don't ask about your love life" Lucy said.

She didn't ask about his life period. Natsu couldn't straight out tell her he felt angry when he saw them together, no he was going to play it cool.

"Don't best friends tell each other everything?" Natsu asked.

"Who says were best friends, let alone friends?" Lucy answered.

"What?! You really do like Jellal more than me?" Natsu exclaimed.

He fell backwards and laid on his back.

"It's not about liking, it's about tolerating. I tolerate Jellal more than you" Lucy said.

Tolerate Jellal thought and raised an eyebrow.

"So you do like me more than Jellal?" Natsu proceeded.

Natsu was getting onto Lucy's last nerves. Luckily for her the bell rang dismissing students to lunch.

"Jellal be a pal and take Natsu to his real friends" Lucy said.

"I'm not a dog!" Natsu said.

"And I thought you just tolerated me" Jellal said.

"Don't toy with me Jellal, Natsu may not be able to but I still can tell Erza about you, and maybe add some things" Lucy threatened.

"Come on Natsu let's go" Jellal said grabbing Natsu's arm.

"Hold on, I want to stay with Lucy, wait!" Natsu yelled but Jellal already pushed him out.

Wendy started giggling. "Natsu nii-san's funny" she said.

"Whatever" Lucy said correcting the last page of the book.

"Well you got six wrong, plus the 10 minutes for asking me for help, you have 3 hours there" Lucy said.

"YAY!" Wendy cheered.

This kid really was softening her up. They agreed on an hour off from everyone wrong question so in all honestly she should have one. Damn her.

"Smoke" Lucy said.

Wendy stopped her cheering and gave her Nee-san what she asked for. Lucy closed her eyes and smoked her cigarette. She was only half way done until she heard the door open again. She open an eye and saw Natsu had just walked in.

"Those will kill you, you know" Natsu said.

"I know" Lucy said.

"Tell me, who do you consider a friend in our group?" Natsu asked.

"Jellal" Lucy said.

"Of course" Natsu said.

"Juvia… and Gajeel" Lucy said.

"Why them?" Natsu asked.

"There like me" Lucy answered plan and simple.

Natsu stared at Lucy. He then took the cigarette from her mouth and put it in his own. This was the first time smoking a cigarette and now he knew why. This thing tasted awful. Natsu ended up coughing up the smoke.

"Disgusting" Natsu coughed.

Lucy took the cigarette from him.

"What point did you just make there?" Lucy asked.

"You said you considered people like you friends, so I'm just trying to fit in" Natsu said reaching for it again.

Lucy pulled away. "Why do you want to be my friend so badly? It can't just be because of a promise. Why try all this effort to figure me out?" Lucy asked.

"You're the one acting like an idiot now" Natsu said.

Wendy just sat in the background watching them.

"You just don't seem to understand how much you mean to me Lucy, how much you've always mean to me" Natsu said.

Lucy placed her cigarette on the floor. She reached out and hugged Natsu. Natsu sat there not knowing what Lucy wanted him to do. Should he hug her back or just stand there or what?

"Um Lucy, what's happening?" Natsu asked.

"Friends give friends hugs" Lucy covered up.

She doesn't know why but she wanted a hug from Natsu at that moment.

"So were friends?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded against his chest. Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy's waist.

"Friends" he mumbled.

Alright things were getting weird Lucy thought and pushed Natsu away from her.

"Now that we're friends tell me, are you dating Bora?" Natsu asked.

"Your relentless aren't you" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled. "I'm only curious, come you can tell me were friends" he said.

"No" Lucy said.

"No?" Natsu asked.

"No" Lucy repeated.

"But-"

"No Natsu" Lucy said.

Natsu felt some relief flood through him.

"We're best friends, nothing more" Lucy added.

"What?! He's your best friend?! I thought I was your best friend!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy laughed. "You were but you've been replaced" she said.

Even though he pretended to be angry in all honestly he wasn't because what's better than being the best friend? Being the boyfriend.

"I've missed this Lucy" Natsu said.

Lucy stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Come on Wendy let's go" Lucy said.

"Wait what? Lucy!" Natsu said grabbing her hand.

"Two choices Natsu. Either be the current Lucy's friend or stay away from me. I'm not the same person anymore Natsu, just like your aren't the same Natsu I knew when I was younger" Lucy said.

"I've changed?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, your stupider" Lucy said then chuckled to herself.

"Make your choice Natsu. I won't want to know you if you can't accept me for who I am but no one's making you. I don't even know why I'm giving you this choice. I guess your stupidity had rubbed off on me" Lucy said.

She left Natsu there on the roof alone. Natsu had accepted that Lucy was different, why'd he have to go and say that? Of course she was going to change, everyone changes but that didn't change his feelings. Perhaps Natsu was rushing in because he only remembered the old Lucy. That's not the way to start a relationship.

Alright, Natsu was going to go on a date with the new Lucy after school. He was going to learn as much as he could then decide if his love is real or not. Either way Natsu still wanted to be her friend, he always wants to be her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 13.

"Natsu's with Lucy again?" Lisanna asked.

"Seems so" Erza answered.

Lisanna sighed. What was happening to her life? Why was all these things going wrong? Lisanna used to think her life was perfect... until Lucy came into the picture.

"Hey guys" Natsu said walking towards his gang.

"Weren't you hanging out with your new best friend?" Lisanna asked giving him the cold shoulder.

"Come on you know your my best friend Lis" Natsu said sitting next to her.

Natsu thought that would cheer her up but he was wrong. Lisanna didn't want to hear that, she wanted to hear him say girlfriend.

"So what happened? We all heard the announcement fourth" Gray asked.

"She yelled at me" Natsu sighed.

Lisanna had a ghostly smile.

"Why?" Levy asked.

"Basically I was thinking of her as the old Lucy which she isn't anymore so she yelled at me" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot" Gajeel said.

"You say something Redfox?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! Even I know what makes girl's mad! Never compare them to anyone" Gajeel said.

Natsu stared at him, that was valuable information. "So did you learn that from experience or what?" Natsu smirked.

Gajeel reached for Natsu over the table while Levy shrank in his seat. How did Gajeel learn that? Was it because he had so many girlfriend's and learned what they liked to hear?

"Enough, Natsu have you made any improvement with Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah listen she-" he stopped short.

His brain reminded him of a past memory.

_"Cross my heart, hope to die, if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye; you promised now Natsu better not go back"_

"She considers me, Jellal, Juvia, and Gajeel friends" Natsu said.

"Why them?" Levy asked.

She tried not to show it but she was hurt. She'd known Lucy before the three of them, excluding Natsu. Why didn't Lucy consider her friends?

"She said because they're all like her, and by that I mean they're all druggies" Natsu said.

"EX!" Juvia, Gajeel, and Jellal yelled.

Natsu waved his hand in a 'yeah, yeah' motion.

"What about you though?" Levy asked.

I guess it's because she told me everything, that she trusts me Natsu thought.

"When she told me that I smoked the cigarette she had, then she considered me a friend" Natsu confessed.

"What?!" Lisanna yelled.

Lucy was a bad influence. She was changing all her friends, yes she saved Levy that was a good deed, but she ignored her afterwards. So yes she set Jellal straight into realizing he wronged Erza, but she totally dissed her thank you later. So all the good things she's done was balanced out by the bad but now Natsu was smoking.

"Calm down Lisanna it was just one hit" Natsu said.

"The first hit is the gateway Natsu!" Lisanna argued.

"She's right Natsu don't do it again" Erza said.

Once Erza spoke her word was final.

"I wasn't planning on it" Natsu said.

That smoke felt horrible to him. This seemed to calm the table down.

"So what's everyone doing for the weekend?" Gray asked.

The conversations at the table started up again and soon the subject about Lucy was forgotten.

* * *

"Ouch that had to hurt Luce" Bora said.

"Not really, it was to be expected right?" Lucy asked.

"But still you don't think he tried to befriend you because he wanted the old you back right?" Bora asked.

"No, if that was true he wouldn't have even talked to me when he first thought I was Lucy. I think he just fucked up" Lucy said.

"Do you want to be his friend though?" Bora asked.

"You know me Bora, I don't care who they are or what they are, as long as they benefit me" Lucy said.

"Then he's definitely your friend" Bora said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Have you seen yourself? Ever since you told the man you've changed. It's like he's helping you carry the weight on your shoulders" Bora said.

Lucy had to think for a minute. She did treat Wendy and Ms. Supetto nicer today and has been smiling and laughing more than usual.

"Face it he's like your happy pills" Bora said and laughed.

Lucy cracked a smile as the bell rang ending class. She stood up and walked out of class along with Bora and Wendy. She was surprised to see Natsu waiting outside her classroom. She just paused and stared at him while Wendy went up and greeted him.

"It seemed like he chose the current Lucy over the past one" Bora said.

"That or he's here to tell me up front" Lucy said.

Bora laughed. "Bye Luce see catch yeah later" Bora said walking off.

Lucy ignored him and took a step towards Natsu. What was he planning?

"You were right" Natsu decided to start his conversation.

So far Lucy was liking it.

"It was wrong of me to think of you as your old-self, my mistake. Truth is other than what you told me about your past I don't really know anything about you anymore. Could we talk?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was going to agree but the kid beat her too it.

"Yeah! And I know just the place!" Wendy said.

* * *

"Puddi! Puddi! Puddi! Puddi! Puddi! Pududing! Doskoi!" the big dog mascot sang.

"Three hours Wendy, just three" Lucy said before Wendy ran off.

"Wow it's been a while since I've been here" Natsu said looking around the place.

Lucy ditched Natsu and walked around searching for a table to sit at. Once she found one she went back for Natsu, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards it. They sat across from each other, their feet centimeters apart from under the table.

"Well you wanted to know the current me so ask away" Lucy said.

"Let's start simple, what's your favorite color?" Natsu asked.

"The color of my underwear" Lucy said cheekily.

Natsu smirked. "You gonna give me a sneak peek?" Natsu asked.

"Flirt" Lucy said.

"You were asking for it" Natsu said.

"Red, it's red" Lucy said.

"Alright red, why?" Natsu asked.

"It's the color of blood" Lucy said simply.

"Pardon?"

"Well I've become so used to seeing blood I guess it became my favorite color"

"Okay... next question! Do you have a tattoo?" Natsu asked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What I can only assume since you have a nose piercing" he said.

"No I don't" Lucy said.

"Ah I'm strangely disappointed" Natsu mumbled.

"Pervert!" Lucy said and laughed.

Natsu smiled and continued on with the questions.

"How many peircing's do you have?" he asked.

"6" she answered.

"I only see 5" Natsu said.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at him.

"Whoa how did I not notice that before?" Natsu mumbled to himself.

Lucy flashed him a smirk.

"What's your favorite thing to eat?" Natsu continued.

"Everything but pudding" Lucy said glaring at the dog mascot.

"What's your favorite past time?"

"Drinking, smoking, sleeping"

"Favorite hobby?"

"Drinking, smoking, sleeping"

"Which is your favorite to do?"

"… sleeping, it won't kill me if I do it a lot" Lucy said.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you thinking right now?" Natsu asked.

"How much I want to kill that dog" Lucy said glancing behind Natsu.

Natsu turned his head to the pudding pudding mascot. That was one freaky looking dog, why kids loved him so much he didn't know.

"Speaking of killing, have you ever killed anyone before?" Natsu asked.

"No" Lucy said.

"But judging by the way you beat up those guys back at school you have been in fights" he said.

"Yup" she said.

"Been to jail?" he asked.

"Nearly" Lucy said laughing lightly as she remembered the time.

"How'd you meet Bora?" Natsu asked.

"Uh back two towns ago in middle school. He used the pick up line 'what's cooking good looking' and we've been friends ever since" Lucy said.

Natsu stared at her. "That lined really worked on you" he said.

"No but I laughed my ass off so hard I ended up tripping then Bora laughed at me and yeah we just clicked" she said.

"Ah… Why does he call you Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It's a nickname" Lucy said.

"Who else calls you that?" Natsu asked.

"… only him. Lucy is pretty short as it is Bora just thinks it's funny"

"Well I think it's a pet name"

"Then why'd you ask?"

Natsu was stumped. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth.

"… could I perhaps call you Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's never had to give someone permission before to call her a nickname, I guess there's a first time for everything. The only reason Natsu asked was because he was jealous. He wanted to give Lucy a nickname but Luce the only good sounding one. If he called her Lu or Lulu that would sound stupid.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

"So Luce what's your dream?"

"World domination" Lucy said with a straight face.

Natsu laughed though thinking it was a joke. Why didn't people take Lucy seriously?

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With flying cats" Lucy said.

She tried her best to keep a straight face but found it hard to seeing Natsu's laughing one.

"Stop your slaying me" Natsu laughed.

Lucy only smiled at her old friend. At least his laugh was the same she thought to herself.

"Alright that was a good one, so happiest moment of your life" Natsu said.

"… no comment" Lucy said. She couldn't really remember happy moments.

"Aw come on you were suppose to say, when I first saw you again Natsu" Natsu said with a girly voice, batting his eyelashes. Lucy snorted.

"Hmm, saddest moment of your life" Natsu said.

"When I first saw you again Natsu" Lucy said in an over exaggerated girl voice, while she batted her eyelashes.

"Haha very funny... that's it! Funniest moment in your life" Natsu said.

Lucy smirked. The greatest thing about being a druggie/drunk was the friends, they were all so hilarious.

"When my friends house lit on fire" Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu said.

"Let's just say it was a long night" Lucy said and smirked thinking about it.

"Seems you've been busy since you've left us" Natsu said.

Lucy didn't respond.

"Who would you go out with in our group?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia" Lucy said without hesitation.

Before Natsu to open his mouth to reply Wendy came running back.

"Lucy nee-san, Natsu nii-chan come play with a game with me!" Wendy cheered.

"43 times 6" Lucy said.

Wendy started counting on her fingers. A minute passed before she answered.

"258" Wendy said.

"Correct" Lucy said standing up.

"Hell yeah I challenge you to an air hockey match Luce" Natsu said rolling his arm.

"Wait, 9 times 7 Natsu" Lucy said.

Natsu paused then started counting on his fingers.

"45 no 54 no wait…63?" Natsu said.

"Correct" Lucy smirked.

"Ha told you I was smart my turn, do fairy's have tails?" Natsu asked.

… "are you an idiot?"

* * *

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday then" Natsu said.

Wendy's three hours were up. Lucy was getting out of that hell hole.

"Bye, bye Natsu nii-san" Wendy waved.

"Wait Luce one last question" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him.

"Could I get your number?" Natsu asked.

This was the first time he had asked a girl for a number so he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Lucy held up Wendy's bag and grabbed a pen from in. She handed the pen to Natsu.

"I don't give away my number so freely, but you can give me yours" Lucy said.

There was no argument. Natsu just grabbed the pen and wrote his number on her hand. He thought it was strange how she gave Jellal her number and not himself. Maybe he could take it from Jellal's phone next time he saw him. Lucy turned away and started walking to her house.

"Bye Lucy" Natsu said.

Ignored. Hold on wait a second. Lucy lifted up her hand and waved back at Natsu. Not ignored. Natsu walked home with a grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Peace, quiet, tranquility.

Peace, quiet, tranquility.

Peace, quiet, tranquli-

The sound of his phone ringing broke Jellal's concentration. Jellal had taken up meditating in order to forget his past, so far it was working. Jellal couldn't remember what house it was or the faces of the people that died. All he remembered was that he killed people. Pretty soon if he kept this up he would forget that too. Jellal reached for his phone and answered it.

"Hello" he said.

_"Hey it's Natsu! Boy's night out tomorrow!"_ Natsu said.

Jellal sighed. So much for meditating tomorrow.

"Alright text me where" Jellal said then hanged up. He turned his phone on silent. Now where was he? That's right.

Peace, quiet, tranquility.

Peace, quiet, tranquility.

* * *

"This is what you call a boy's night out?" Jellal asking sitting down on Natsu's couch.

He stared at Natsu across from him who was seating in a love seat near the television.

"Yeah aren't we suppose to go out on a boy's night out?" Gray asked stating the obvious.

"Nice place you got here though Dragneel" Gajeel said walking around Natsu's home.

"Alright I get it but the reason we're here and not out is because I need help" Natsu said.

Everyone paused. The Natsu Dragneel asking for help? What was the world coming too?! Gray and Gajeel took a seat next to Jellal on Natsu's couch and waited for him to continue.

"Well technically the only one who could help me would be Gajeel since he's probably the only on whose been with a girl" Natsu said.

Gajeel smirked.

"Objection! I've been with girls too" Jellal said.

He doesn't like to brag about it but if Natsu needed advice he wanted to let him know he could count on him. Natsu was dead on with Gray though. Not a single lady or love life in his existence.

"Alright, that doesn't matter some of you may still be able to help me. The thing is... I kinda fell for a girl" Natsu said.

Everyone had their hearts on Lisanna but there minds were set on Lucy.

"Which girl Natsu?" Jellal asked.

Which? Not who? Did they already have girls in mind? Natsu thought to himself.

"It's Lucy" Natsu said.

The boys sighed.

"She's way out of your league man" Gajeel said.

Jellal had to agree with that one, he nodded his head.

"So you like Lucy? Big drift so does a lot of other people. Is that all you wanted our help for?" Gray asked.

This was seeming more like a slumber party then a boy's night out, talking about their feelings and girls they liked.

"Well! I need some advice! How should I ask her out, how should I tell her to be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind. Ask out? Girlfriend? Don't you have one of those already?" Gray said.

"Who?" Natsu said his eyebrows scrunching up.

"Lisanna" the three boys said.

Natsu's face relaxed. "Oh Lisanna, nah she's my best friend. Really though? Why would you think that?" Natsu said.

"More than half the school thinks your dating!" Gray said.

"Why would they think that?" Natsu asked.

"Haven't you banged her already?!" Gajeel yelled.

"What he meant to say was haven't you two kissed?" Jellal said censoring Gajeel's answer.

"Well yeah so what? I've kissed other girls than Lisanna before, it meant nothing" Natsu said.

They stared at their friend. How stupid could Natsu Dragneel really be?

"You've cheated on Lisanna!" Gray yelled.

"It's not considered cheating if we're not dating!" Natsu defended himself.

"Why kiss them though?" Jellal asked.

"Simple they asked me too" Natsu said.

Then they realized. There friend was more naive than stupid but still both.

"So if a random girl asks for a kiss, you'll just kiss them?" Gajeel asked.

"Pretty much, but none ask me anymore since Lisanna came back" Natsu shrugged.

"That's because they think your dating" Gray mumbled.

"I don't think Natsu will be able to handle dating Lucy" Jellal said to Gajeel.

"Why would you say that?!" Natsu asked.

"First off, you can't kiss other girls if you have a girlfriend. Simple as that, even if other girls ask you, you got to refuse" Gray said.

"I could do that" Natsu said.

"Really? Imagine if by some miracle you did get Lucy to date you. Then let's say this random chick kisses you and you cheated. Lucy would kick your ass then Erza would for cheating on her best friend! You could not survive that!" Gajeel said and laughed.

"I too could so handle that!" Natsu said.

"If were going to continue this topic I need a drink" Jellal said walking into Natsu's kitchen.

"I don't drink Jellal, there's no alcohol in there" Natsu called out.

"Yet another reason why they wouldn't date. She drinks, parties, and does drugs, he doesn't" Gajeel said.

"I know" Jellal said coming back in with four soda's. He threw one at each of them.

"So you want to date the bad ass, what do you guys think?" Jellal said.

"Bad idea" Gray said.

"Disaster waiting to happen" Gajeel smirked.

"Aw come on guys" Natsu said.

"Calm down Natsu, were not saying we won't help, were just telling you it isn't going to be easy" Jellal said taking a sip of his cola.

"Any ideas?" Jellal added.

"We should change Natsu's image. Give him piercing's and make him a druggie like her. They'd be perfect for each other then" Gajeel laughed.

"Make over, if we did that your taking the beating from Erza" Jellal said.

Gajeel stopped laughing. "Fuck my idea, Gray's turn" Gajeel said.

"I say just stick with Lisanna. Even if you get her what then? Chances are your not going to stay together with her for the rest of your lives. She's probably going to up and leave after this school year finishes" Gray said.

"Jellal? Your my only hope man" Natsu said.

"I think you kidding yourself. I think your only want to date her so she won't push you away anymore. What do you like about her Natsu? How is she different from the other's girls you've kissed?" Jellal asked.

"That's just the thing! I've never wanted to kiss someone before but with Lucy I do. Lisanna, all those other girls, they asked me for kisses. Lucy would never in a million years ask me for one" Natsu said and chuckled at his own joke.

"She doesn't treat me like the others, she ignores me. She get's under my skin you know? It's just yeah I've always loved her, she was my childhood best friend and I'm pretty sure we would have been together if she hadn't left" Natsu said.

"Your saying that you want to date the old Lucy Natsu, why do you want to date the new one?" Jellal pressed on.

"Exactly. She isn't the old Lucy anymore. From day one she's ignored me and hated me but I still couldn't give up on her. Alright so maybe the only reason I tried so hard for her to like me was because I convinced myself I loved her in the past and that I should love her now but it's different. The new Lucy amused me, the new Lucy is like nothing I've ever met before."

"Lisanna was always the replacement for Lucy, sure I loved her as a friend, but as a in love relationship she always acted too much like Lucy, the old one. But Lucy's personality couldn't be copied, Lucy herself is original, only one in the world. Lucy made me fall in love with her, both of her. It's hard to say but I just get angry out of no where seeing her with anyone else, including you Jellal. When you told me she asked you out I really wanted to deck you right then and there" Natsu said.

"WHAT?!" Gray and Gajeel yelled.

"The only reason she asked me out was because she wanted for me to realize my feeling for Erza" Jellal covered.

"Could you imagine if he would have said yes though?" Gray said.

"Yup. They would have become the number one badass couple" Gajeel joked.

Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"Guys were talking about me and Lucy's relationship not Jellal and Lucy's" Natsu said.

"The girl has to accept your love request to be in a relationship though" Gajeel said and everyone laughed again.

This was about to turn from a boy's night out, to a slumber party to an all out battle royal.

"Alright, alright enough teasing. Do you really love her Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"I can't be 100% sure, I know I want to be with her though and I know I don't want to see her with anyone else" Natsu confessed.

"Man you two ain't even dating and she's got you whipped" Gajeel said.

"Stop it Gajeel before we have to pull him off of you" Jellal said watching Natsu ready to jump out of his seat.

"The problem is Lucy's not your ordinary girl, you can't sweeten her up with rose and chocolates" Gray said.

"Give her a bag of pot, that might earn you a kiss on the cheek" Gajeel smirked.

"That might not be a bad idea" Jellal nodded.

"I don't want to influence her to continue smoking! I want to help her, I want to save Lucy" Natsu said.

"She's not like us Natsu. We asked to be saved, we were at rock bottom when we met you. Lucy's still on the top and she's living it up. She doesn't need to be saved" Jellal said.

"She may not want to be saved but she doesn't want to be alone" Natsu said.

"Alright do you at least know if she likes you back?" Gray asked.

"Um... she hugged me like once" Natsu said.

The guys looked at each other.

"That's a start" Gray said.

"Well Lucy's not like any woman I've been with so I can't help you man" Gajeel said tapping out.

"I could put in a good word for you but other than that your own your own" Jellal said.

"I guess the only thing you can do is just ask her Natsu, even if we planned something out I'm pretty sure you'd fuck it up. Be your normally idiotic self, that usually works for you" Gray said.

This boy's night out was totally useless. Natsu was back to square one with these idiots.

"It may be easier though if you made her friends with us again" Gray said.

"Why would it be easier?" Natsu asked.

"Think about it. Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna could all talk about how great you are and convince her that your actually a swell guy" Gray said.

That was an idea.

"Exclude Lisanna from that. She likes the idiot remember, she'd probably start a cat fight" Jellal said.

"Ohhh I would pay money to see that who would you think would win?" Gajeel said.

"Lucy hands down" Jellal said.

"Your forgetting Lisanna's brother. He probably trained Lis a little, she could stand her ground" Gray said.

"Alright everyone we are getting off topic! Me and Lucy! So I should try making her like everyone again?" Natsu asked.

The boys nodded.

"Alright next topic, Gajeel and Gray, when are you two going to ask out Juvia and Levy?" Natsu asked smirked.

That's when the boy's night out/slumber party turned into an all out brawl.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank You.

I Love It When Reviewers Tell Me There Favorite Parts Of The Chapter.

I Laugh When They Also Tell Me The Funny Parts Of The Story.

You've Been Asking For Other Pairing.

I'll Be Setting Them Up Once The Main People Are Together.

Natsu And Lucy.

This Chapter Is Mainly Wendy/Lucy Moments.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 14.

"Lucy nee-san look, I drew us" Wendy said holding up her picture to Lucy.

A yellow blob, some squiggly lines, a blue blob, and what looked like a pig.

"What's the pig?" Lucy asked.

"That's Natsu nii-san" Wendy said.

Lucy took a better look at the picture.

"He's too short" she said handing it back to her.

"Could I hang it up somewhere?! Please!" Wendy asked.

"Whatever" she answered.

Wendy cheered and ran out of Lucy's room. Lucy turned on her bed, it was the weekend and here she was just laying on her bed... doing absolutely nothing. It's not like there wasn't anything she could do, it's just she really didn't want to do anything. The play date she had with Natsu replayed in her mind. He wanted to be her friend even after all her change, they all had. She didn't feel the same though, she kept remembering her Mother more because of them. Wendy had walked back into the room and laid on the bed with Lucy.

"Wendy, what was your Mother like?" Lucy asked.

Shit, wasn't she abused by her parents? Isn't that why she ran away?

"Fuck never min-"

"Mommy was pretty like Erza" Wendy said.

Lucy shut up.

"And she could cook like Supetto-oba. She was nice like Levy and she always let me touch her earrings like Gajeel!" Wendy said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Your Mother had piercing's on her face?" she asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No she had them here" Wendy said touching her ears.

Lucy smiled. "But lately, I've beginning to think your most like my Mother Lucy" Wendy said and hugged her protector.

Lucy eyes widened a bit then she placed a hand on Wendy's head.

"We'll always be together right?" Wendy asked.

"We'll see. Your brother's going to be getting out of jail pretty soon" Lucy laughed.

Wendy didn't understand the joke but she giggled for her protector. If Lucy was there for her, Wendy wanted to make sure she would be there for her.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia I don't even know why you bother coming into my class if your going to leave anyway" Ms. Atsuki told his student.

"Aw you know you secretly enjoy how I get kicked out" Lucy smirked.

"Morning Luce, so how you getting out of this one?" Bora asked.

"I was thinking of shooting a spit ball right when he opens his mouth" Lucy said.

"A little childish don't you think?" Bora asked.

"Well I could always throw you instead" she smirked.

"Spitball sounds nice" Bora said.

Natsu watched their interaction. Sure he was friends with Lucy now and yeah he was going to aim higher then best friend and become boyfriend but he still didn't like Lucy and Bora together.

"But seriously how are you going to prank teach?" Bora asked.

"Just you wait" Lucy said.

She watch with a smirk on her face looking at the clock. It should happen anytime now in three, two, one. The classroom phone started ringing. Mr. Atsuki stopped his lesson and went to answer it.

"Hello... why yes I do own that type of car... What?! Hold on!" Atsuki said.

"I'll be right back, self study until I'm back" Mr. Atsuki said then ran out his classroom.

"You didn't" Bora said.

Lucy stood up and walked to Atsuki's desk. "I did but it's not how you think, I just had to make him leave the classroom" Lucy said digging into her pocket.

She pulled out a little mini drink and proceeded to pour it into Atsuki's coffee cup.

"Spiking the coffee huh?" Bora asked.

"Yup, let's see if he'll get laid off for coming to school drunk" Lucy said and laughed.

"That's only going to get him tipsy, I got something better" Bora told her.

"Nah, I heard he's a light weight. This should work just find" Lucy said throwing the bottle away.

She spun the cup around then placed it back on his desk exactly how it used to be. Lucy walked back to her seat with a satisfying smirk on her face and waited. A minute later Atsuki came running back into his room.

"I know that was you who tricked me Ms. Heartfilia! OUT!" he yelled.

Lucy looked up innocently at him. "What are you talking about? I don't even have the school's number" Lucy said.

Atsuki turned red.

"Alright, I can see when I'm not wanted" Lucy said. She bent down to Bora and whispered in his ear. "Record it for me" she whispered.

Bora laughed and nodded his head. Lucy only smiled when Mr. Atsuki drank his coffee as he tried to calm down.

"We should go drinking together sometimes Mr. Atsuki" Lucy told him.

"OUT!" he yelled.

Lucy and Wendy walked out of class and up to the roof top. Lucy could only imagine what was happen in Mr. Atsuki's class at this very moment.

* * *

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said walking up to her.

Lucy groaned and rolled over.

"I see you slept threw 2nd and homeroom" Natsu said laying next to her.

"Shut it" Lucy moaned.

Natsu looked around and saw Wendy curled up into a ball. He was kinda hoping Wendy would be awake so she could help him convince Lucy but seems not. Natsu was on his own.

"So I was thinking that maybe you should tell our friends about...you..." Natsu let the sentence die out as he saw the glare Lucy was sending him.

"No" Lucy said.

That one word said it all.

"But come on, you told me" Natsu said.

"I was under the influence" Lucy mumbled.

"Luce, were friends right?" Natsu asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Lucy asked back.

Natsu ignored it. "Friends hang out with other people's friends, especially if the friends, friends were old friends with the friend" Natsu said.

"That whole sentence didn't make sense. I don't want to tell them Natsu, you pinky swore" Lucy said.

"I know but, I just think you'll be a lot happier if you were with your friends rather than up here all by yourself everyday" Natsu said.

"I have Wendy everyday, plus Gajeel 1st and Jellal 4th" Lucy told him.

"You know what I mean" Natsu said but Lucy ignored him.

"I also have you on breaks" Lucy added.

Natsu's happiness spiked up when she said that. "Luce can I have a hug?" Natsu asked.

"No" Lucy said.

"I thought you said friends give friends hugs" Natsu said.

"Go hug Wendy I'll wake her up now" Lucy said.

"No! Never mind you ruined the moment. Lucy just think about it though, at lunch you know where we are" Natsu said.

"Whatever"

* * *

Juvia picked up the test and looked at the grade. A+ was written in a red marker. Juvia was so happy she could have cried. Lucy started noticing the paper shaking. What the fuck? she thought.

"If you don't mind me asking why can't you fail?" Lucy asked.

If Natsu hadn't told Juvia that she considered her a friend then Juvia would have ignored her.

"I'm on probation, I wasn't actually suppose to go to school here but they made an acceptation as long as I kept my grades up and obeyed the law" Juvia said.

Wow. Lucy's face said it all. She couldn't believe Juvia, on probation. Lucy wonder what she did? She knew that Juvia was part of Jellal's gang but for her to almost go to jail, Lucy would have thought of Gajeel before her. Lucy was curious but she wasn't going to press. This was enough info for one day, save the rest for another time.

"Alright class let's turn our textbooks to page 56"

* * *

"FUCK" Gajeel roared making the students past by him quiver in fear. All but a blond and a little girl.

"What's the problem metal face?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel glared at the girl.

"Hold on something's different" Lucy said studying his face.

Gajeel held up his piercing in one hand.

"Ah let me guess it fell out and you can't put it back in" Lucy asked.

Gajeel nodded.

"Give it" Lucy said snatching out his hand. She leaned towards Gajeel and tried to put the rod back though his nose where it belonged.

"I'm surprised they let you attend here with so many facial piercing's, isn't there a rule in the handbook or something?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel shrugged, he was to busy trying to focus on Lucy's hands to see if the piercing was in or not.

"Don't tell me you have Mr. Ryu? He would have a heart attack seeing your ass. He'd probably call in a council meeting to discuss all about you" Lucy said.

This time Gajeel smirked. He actually threw in a few chuckles.

"Nope, no Mr. Rulebook for me" he said.

"Let's walk by his classroom just for fun then" Lucy said.

"Maybe another time" Gajeel responded.

Levy was walking to the lunch area so she could have lunch with her friends when she saw a scene she would never forget. Levy hid behind a locker and peeked out again. Lucy was kissing Gajeel, LUCY was kissing GAJEEL! Levy felt tears stinging in her eyes. Didn't Lucy like Jellal? Why'd she have to go for her man? Levy ran away from the scene.

"Hey Levy, what's wrong?!" Lisanna yelled once she saw her tiny friend crying.

"Gajeel! He's such an idiot!" Levy cried.

Lisanna hugged her friend. "Tell me all about it" she said dragging Levy to there other friends.

"Alright it's in" Lucy said taking a step back.

"Yay! Piercy Gajeel!" Wendy cheered.

"I've never seen a kid smile at my piercing's" Gajeel said.

"Apparently her mother had piercing's and that's why she likes you so much" Lucy said back.

"Well I gotta go take a leak see yeah" Gajeel said walking out.

Lucy stood there for a few more seconds.

_"I just think you'll be a lot happier if you were with your friends rather than up here all by yourself everyday"_

"Wendy what do you think of spending lunch with Natsu's group today?" Lucy asked.

Wendy smiled at her. "Yeah" she said.

Lucy started making her way to the lunch area not knowing what was in store for her. She entered the clearing and saw Natsu's group immediately. They always sit in the middle of the area at the same table. Lucy didn't spot Natsu there yet though.

It would be kinda awkward if Lucy sat there without him but then again Juvia and Jellal was there. Taking a deep breath Lucy made her decision and walked up to the table only to be cut off half way. As soon as Lisanna spotted Lucy she stood up from her seat and walked over to her.

"What do you think your doing here?! Haven't you caused enough damage!" Lisanna yelled.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow at the girl. She turned and looked at Wendy.

"Ear muffs" Lucy said.

Wendy nodded and placed her hands over her ears.

"I told them to leave you alone! I repeatedly told them that you would hurt us but no they didn't listen! Your so fucking bipolar! First you ruin Erza and Jellal's relation then you save it, you saved Levy from harm and then you just brush her aside and now you've ruined her chance with Gajeel!" Lisanna yelled.

Erza stood up and grabbed Lisanna along with Jellal. What was happening? Lisanna brings a crying Levy to the table and before they could get any answers Lisanna starts yelling at Lucy.

"Why don't you just go back to your fucking drug addict friends, no one wants to see you here!" Lisanna yelled.

Lucy didn't understand half the things Lisanna yelled to her about. She knew one thing though, it was Levy that pushed Lisanna to yell at her. Lucy looked behind the screaming girl and saw Levy. Her eyes were slightly red and she looked away once their eyes made contact.

"Next time I suggest Levy to speak for herself" Lucy said before turning around.

"Earmuffs off Wendy, let's go" Lucy said.

Wendy obeyed and follow her Nee-san. Gajeel and Natsu had just entered the lunch area when they saw Lucy trying to leave. Natsu was surprised, had his speech really worked? Was she here to have lunch with them?

"Lucy!" Natsu said but she walked right passed them.

Natsu caught up and grabbed her wrist. "Lucy wait, didn't you come to have lunch with us?" Natsu asked.

Lucy glared at him. "I told you I wanted to stay away, I'm better off alone" Lucy said and walked off.

Natsu watched her leave then turned to his friends.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That bitch made a move on Gajeel!" Lisanna yelled.

Natsu's heart shrank, that couldn't be possible. First Jellal and now Gajeel? When was Lucy going to hit on him?

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't play dumb, Levy saw you and Lucy kissing earlier near your locker! I should yell at you too!" Lisanna yelled.

Natsu turned and stared at Gajeel.

"What?! Fuck no that would go against the bro's code" Gajeel said.

Natsu sighed in relief, Gajeel was a true friend.

"So what did Levy see then?!" Lisanna yelled.

Gajeel thought about earlier this lunch.

"Oh, my nose piercing fell out. Lucy helped me put it back in" Gajeel said.

Levy couldn't believe her ears. Lucy hadn't betrayed her, she didn't actual take Gajeel from her. Levy wiped her tears and laughed lightly. She should have confronted them about it before overreacting.

"Oh... so I just yelled at Lucy for nothing?" Lisanna asked.

"You yelled at her! Do you know how hard it was for me to convince her to finally have lunch with us?! She was finally going to try and be our friend but you just chased her away!" Natsu yelled at Lisanna.

Lisanna started to get defensive. "Well this wouldn't have happened if she would have never came in the first place!" Lisanna yelled back.

"Why do you hate Lucy so much?!" Natsu yelled.

"Why do you love her so much?!" Lisanna yelled.

They stared at each other until Erza came between them.

"Look this was all a misunderstanding, Lisanna didn't mean it perhaps if you told Lucy she would give us another chance" Erza told Natsu.

"Another chance? She doesn't like us to begin with Erza! You know how hard it is for her just to be around me?! No wonder she likes Jellal, Juvia and Gajeel better, because they didn't know her when she was younger!" Natsu yelled.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked.

It wasn't Natsu's place to tell and he's already given away to much info already. "Nothing, our one chance is gone, whatever" Natsu said and walked out the lunch area.

"Why doesn't he like me Erza?" Lisanna asked.

Erza hugged the girl. "He does Lis but Natsu just has too much on his shoulders right now. Don't mind him, but you know what you have to do right?" Erza asked.

Lisanna sighed and nodded. Erza's word was final.

"Hey why were you crying Pipsqueak?" Gajeel asked staring at Levy.

Levy only smiled at him.

"Because Gajeel, your an idiot"

* * *

"Lucy! I'm sorry about them it was all just a big misunderstanding" Natsu said.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

In all honesty she didn't really care. The only reason she came there was because Natsu asked her too. Now that they hated her she didn't have to face her past anymore.

"But Lucy you shouldn't have been welcomed back like that" Natsu said.

"Natsu forget about it" Lucy said. It's not like she was expecting a big welcome back sign.

"But Lucy Mmph" Natsu said.

Lucy had leaned up and pinched Natsu's lips with her fingers.

"Your starting to annoy me. In case you didn't know when I say whatever that means drop the subject, fast" Lucy said.

Natsu nodded getting the picture. Lucy let go of his lips and laid back down.

"There's not a chance that your going back down there again is there?" Natsu asked.

Lucy ignored him.

"I guess that means I'll just have to have break with you everyday so you won't get lonely then" Natsu smiled.

Lucy looked at Natsu. What a strange person she thought to herself. No matter how strange though, why did that one sentence make Lucy feel... warm?

"I heard a funny joke from my friend today wanna hear?" Natsu asked.

Lucy only sighed and nodded her head. One day she'll learn what it means to warm up.

* * *

It was the last 10 minutes of school and finally the class had free time. Normally Lucy would have talked to Bora regardless of the teacher's permission but today was a test so Bora needed to concentrate. Lucy only took 10 minutes before falling asleep, waking up an hour later to Bora pushing her. Now that everything was done and over Lucy proceeded to tell the man her day.

"Did you cut the bitch?!" Bora yelled.

Lucy shook her head. "She was only doing it because her friend couldn't, there's no pride in cutting her" Lucy said.

"But there is in punching!" Bora said.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, too little too late though" she said.

"No way I would still would have punched the person, it could be 10 years later and I still would have" Bora said.

"Well thank goodness I'm on good terms with you or else I would be expecting a punch in 10 years" Lucy laughed.

"You will be after that incident with the boot" Bora said.

Lucy only laughed.

"Alright so you wanna hear what Mr. Atsuki did?" Bora asked.

"Please tell me you got it on video" Lucy said.

"Yup half way into class his handwriting on the bored wavered then he started talking about his life and sang. Funniest part was when he knocked out, he dropped like a brick" Bora laughed.

"Enough explaining, start showing" Lucy said.

Lucy and Bora laughed there asses off as they watched the video until the bell rang. She walked out of class with Bora and Wendy behind her.

"Isn't that the chick?" Bora asked.

Lucy looked ahead and saw it was indeed, Lisanna was standing there.

"Want me to punch her for you?" Bora asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Go home Bora see you tomorrow" Lucy said.

"Bye Luce" Bora said before staring at Lisanna and walking off.

Lucy decided to do the same. She walked off with Wendy, ignoring Lisanna.

"Lucy wait" Lisanna said.

Lucy stopped and faced her.

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier it's just what else can I suspect from you? You treat us like we don't even exist. Either way I was still wrong, so yeah sorry" Lisanna said.

"Don't apologize, you meant those words. Don't stand here and lie to my face" Lucy said.

"Alright so I'm not apologizing for all the things I said but I am about covering for Levy. You were right, she was suppose to be the one to tell you off not me" Lisanna said.

"Sorry about middle school" Lucy said.

Lisanna eyes widened and she looked at Lucy.

"You were right to stay away from me back then, if you hadn't well you probably would have really been jumped. If only your friends were half as smart as you then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament" Lucy said.

Lucy was referring to her predicament with Natsu. She didn't know what to do with the boy, he was just going to be there for now she guessed.

"I did warn them about you" Lisanna mumbled.

Lucy turned away tired of the conversation and not caring where it was going.

"Wait! I didn't mean to ruin everyone's chance to be friends with you again! Maybe tomorrow you could-"

"I don't know what your talking about, I only went there to buy a candy bar. I didn't expect to get lecture also" Lucy said and continued walking.

Why was Lucy like that? Every time Lisanna started to think something different about the girl she goes and changes her perspective again. Why did Natsu like a girl like her? He was with Lisanna right? Why could he see the obvious and realize that we were dating? Lisanna thought walking away.

Why could Lisanna accepted the obvious that Natsu loved Lucy and not her?

* * *

"Lucy could I talk to you for a minute?" Jude said calling her daughter.

Lucy dropped the book she was reading and got up. She patted Wendy's head as she left the living room and started heading towards her Father.

"You missed visiting your Mother with me" he said.

"No really?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"It's been years Lucy, when are you going to visit her? She misses you, you now" Jude said.

Lucy got anger. "She misses me?! She wouldn't have to miss me if it wasn't for you!" Lucy yelled.

"That's enough Lucy" Jude said.

"Why? You were the one who brought it up! You wanna talk about it! Tell me how did Mother get sick? When exactly did she start feeling ill?! If you hadn't been at work all the time maybe you would have noticed the changes in her!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy nee-san" Wendy said peeking out the corner of the wall. She was just watching her cartoons until she heard yelling.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

This had to be the first time Wendy has ever been afraid of her Nee-san. She stumbled back then ran up to her room. Great just fucking great Lucy thought to herself. Because of him Wendy was pissed off at her. Lucy walked away from her Father and went after Wendy.

Jude let her. He knew she was secretly right, that's why he wanted to patch things up with her. Maybe another time he thought. Lucy walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"Kid?" Lucy said placing a hand on the bump under the covers.

She felt Wendy move.

"This will probably be the only time you'll hear me say this, ever but... sorry" Lucy mumbled.

Wendy picked out of the covers and looked at Lucy.

"Next time if you see him walking in the room, just walk up in here okay?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded and smiled.

"Since I finished my old book, do I get a new one?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah sure but later though" Lucy said getting up.

She opened her window and sat on the ledge, letting one foot dangle outside it. Lucy lit a cigarette and stared out into the world.

Hello Mom.


	15. Chapter 15

It's Finally Here.

Nearly 5,000 Words Of NaLu Fluff.

Well Not All 5,000 But Most.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 15.

Natsu stared at the picture frame he was holding. Inside was a picture of his Father, he was smiling at him. His Father was fearless, his Father could have done anything. His Father would have done anything, and that's exactly why he's gone. He wanted to leave so he left, plain and simply. Didn't leave a note or anything, just packed up and left. Natsu was over it now, he didn't miss his Father as much as he used to. Natsu was all grown up, he's accepted that Igneel was gone and made peace.

Sure if Nastu ever saw him again he would deck him out first and ask questions later. Natsu's mind worked in a curious way. He thought since he was going to find his Father that there was no point in missing him since they would be reunited soon. At times like these though he wished his Father was here.

Igneel left Natsu before he could really give him the birds and the bees talk. So yes Natsu learned about sex in his sex-ed class but he never learned how to ask a girl out, or where to take them on a date, or know what to say and junk. He wasn't expecting to fall in love, he wasn't even interested in girls but now... he really needed that advice.

The kisses he had with girls were nice but he didn't really think anything of it. Maybe the ones with Lisanna held some feelings but just thinking about comparing them to Lucy... Natsu knew deep down they would hold no contest. This was a strange feeling to Natsu. Sure he knew what love was but he never really experienced it.

Lucy.

Lucy had changed him. He doesn't see things the way he used too. Everything was different now thanks to her. Natsu put the frame back on the self and reached for his wallet. His Father wasn't here anymore so there was only thing left to do. Rent a whole bunch of chick flicks and take notes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucy woke up different this morning. She had a dream about Natsu. Normally she would be furious at herself but now she felt nothing. Natsu was her...fri-frie- friend now. Lucy inwardly shuttered.

Her nightmares were back, seeing her Mother in her dreams rotting away, Lucy screaming at the top of her lungs asking someone to save her, forcing herself to wake up startled. Some dreams ended differently though like last nights for instance. At the end of this dream she saw Natsu's face and felt a wave of comfort flow over her... and then she woke up. Ever since Lucy was informed that she was moving back here those nightmares have been reappearing. Only recently had Natsu been appearing in her dreams.

What was it he had said? Lucy thought to herself.

"I just think you'll be a lot happier if you were with your friends rather than up here all by yourself everyday" Lucy recited.

Would she really be happier? Lucy tried for him before for but look how that turned out. Why hadn't Lucy punched Lisanna out? Normally she would have, back in middle school she definitely would have but now... she couldn't. Well Lucy still could but it wouldn't feel right.

"Lucy nee-san are you up yet?" Wendy asked.

Lucy turned to Wendy and nodded her head. Seems it was time for her to get up and get ready for school. Strange, she was still tired from last nights dream. She could fix that by sleeping in her first period class though. Lucy leaned up, letting the blankets covering her fall back on the bed, and swung her legs to the side. She stretched her arms before standing up and walking into her bathroom.

Natsu.

What was he doing to her? Why did she feel warm when she hugged him? Why did she feel light when he said certain words to her? Lucy wanted to know. She never was the curious type to begin with but now...Lucy wanted to know what was eating away at her. Maybe she should ask Bora? Then again he wasn't a girl. Lucy decided to ask Cana next time she saw her as she finally started getting ready for the new day.

* * *

Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare. Stare.

How the hell had Natsu gotten the seat next to her today?

Stare. Stare. Stare.

Wasn't there sign seats or something? What was he doing sitting next to her?

S-t-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e.

Lucy opened her eyes and stared back at Natsu. His eyes were right on her. She lifted head up, turning the other way before laying it back down, and held up the middle finger at Natsu. He only smirked and laughed lightly to himself. He hadn't meant to stare at her but he was just curious to see how she would react. Alright so maybe he did want to stare at her, Natsu wanted to look at her, like really look at her.

Natsu finally realized and saw how bright her blonde hair was in the sunlight. How light her skin-tone actually was in her uniform, and how, in just the right lighting, her nose piercing would shine. Oh how he loved this girl even as she was flicking him off. Her middle finger never bent or leaned, it stood up straight.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Are you holding the middle finger at me?!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

"Mr. Atsuki if I wanted to tell you to go fuck yourself, I would tell you to go fuck yourself. Clearly I was telling Natsu to go fuck himself since my finger was pointing at him but since I know how hard it is for the both of you to do it alone why don't you two just go fuck each other?" Lucy asked.

The classroom busted up in laughter. Mr. Atsuki was about to yell at her but Lucy already knew the drill.

"I know, I know, I'm leaving. Don't waste your breath" Lucy said getting up. At least she didn't have to deal with Natsu staring at her anymore.

Natsu watched her leave. Something strange happened to him this morning. He felt drawn to Lucy, that's why he sat next to her. Again he felt it, at this moment right here right now, he felt drawn to her. Natsu couldn't explain it but he felt the need to go with her, he had to go after her. An evil idea came to Natsu's mind. He was about to do something that he hadn't done in years. Natsu Dragneel rose his hand.

"What is it Mr. Dragneel?" Atsuki asked.

"What time should I come over to fuck you?" Natsu asked.

... "Get out" Mr. Atsuki said. Mr. Heartfilia had one thing right, he shouldn't waste his breath yelling at idiots.

Natsu obliged with a huge grin on his face. He walked out of class with a kick in his heels. This may have not been the first time he's been kicked out of class but it was the first where he did it on purpose. Natsu whistled an up-beat show tune as he walked up the steps and towards the roof top.

His whistling died out when he opened the door and saw Lucy resting. Well unless she was able to smoke in her sleep she wasn't really resting. Natsu waved at Wendy who way laying down also, drawing in a book. Lucy peeked at Natsu out the corner of her eyes then turned her direction back at the sky.

She was surprised to see him here, she expected him to come later, not now. Natsu walked over to Lucy and laid down next to her. He scooted closer, and closer to her until their elbows touched. He turned his head slightly to the side and stared at Lucy. Natsu studied the way Lucy's hands rose to her lips to retrieve her cigarette before talking it out, blowing smoke, then putting it back in repeating the process all over again.

Before he knew it, Natsu leaned up and rolled over Lucy. She only watched as Natsu hovered over her, both his hands boxed her head, one of his legs between her own while the other was on the outside. Lucy pulled the cigarette out her mouth and turned her head as she blew the smoke over to the side.

"Kid eye mask" Lucy said.

Wendy stopped her coloring and covered her eyes with both hands. Lucy crushed her cigarette on the floor before looking back at Natsu. She wasn't sure what he was doing, neither of them did but she didn't stop him. Natsu looked at her, she was just waiting. For what he didn't know or maybe he did. Natsu took a deep breath and let his instincts take over. He leaned towards her lips, slowly closing his eyes.

Lucy just stared at him. Why wasn't she pushing him away? Lucy was planning on letting him kiss her. If she felt warm with a hug then what would she feel with a kiss? Natsu lips descended onto hers. It was only a kiss. There was no movement of the tongues even though their mouths were slightly open. Lucy just started at Natsu with slightly open eyes.

She was calm while Natsu was freaking out. He hadn't expected for Lucy to let him kiss her, he wasn't even expecting to kiss her in the first place. He felt it though, Natsu now knew. This was love, he was experiencing it, he had it.

Natsu had it now and he was going to try his best to keep it. Natsu had his answer now, Lucy didn't' though. She was still confused about this new feeling as ever. Natsu broke the kiss and rolled off of Lucy and onto his back. Both of them laid there trying to catch there breath.

"Be my girlfriend Lucy?" Natsu asked breaking the silence.

Lucy was on fire. Her heart was pounding, her face was surely red, and there was a ringing sound in her ear but it wasn't bad. Lucy felt like she was on Cloud 9 maybe even higher. What was Natsu doing to her? He had kissed her but didn't stop there, he asked her out. Lucy was curious, she ignored the voice in the back of her head saying 'curiosity killed the cat you know' and answered.

"Yes"

Right then the bell rang. Lucy leaned up and told Wendy it was safe to look now. Natsu stood up too, smiling at Lucy. He didn't know why she had said it but Lucy had agreed. He was Lucy's boyfriend. Lucy was his girlfriend, she was his and his alone. No more worrying about other guys was snatching her up or not being able to hold her.

They were dating now, Natsu had accomplished it. The only thing better than friend was best friend and the only thing better than best friend was boyfriend. Natsu Dragneel was Lucy Heartfilia's boyfriend. He liked the sound of that.

"Come on Wendy" Lucy said.

She had started walking to the door when Natsu grabbed her hand. She paused and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Holding your hand" Natsu replied with a smile on his face.

Lucy looked at the hand contact.

"Why are you?" she said pulling her hand out his grasps.

Natsu frowned.

"Were dating now, that's what boyfriends do" he said scrunching his eyebrows together. Natsu knew she's been with other guys than himself before so why was she acting like this was new to her?

She was acting like it because it was. Lucy never had a boyfriend before, especially with the boys she hanged out with. She remembered couples did occasionally hold hands together but this felt foreign to her.

"Haven't you ever held hands before?" Natsu asked.

"The only times I've held hands with a person is when that person is telling me to run, pulling me along with them" Lucy answered.

Bad asses didn't hold hands, they punched each other. Natsu was surprised but happy. He may have not been her first kiss or her first boyfriend but he was the first to hold her hand.

"I remember you holding my hands once telling me to hurry up" Natsu smirked.

Lucy turned around and walked out. Natsu kept his smirk as he followed his new girlfriend down the stairs. After some minutes Lucy turned around and eyed Natsu.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Isn't your class that way?" Lucy said pointing in a random direction.

Boy this was going to be harder than Natsu thought.

"Well yeah but boyfriends walk there girlfriends to class" he said scratching the back of his head.

He was only doing things that were common sense to him, that and what the chick flick movies said. Lucy was almost certain Natsu was making this up now. She looked down at Wendy and saw her nodding her head. How would a seven year old little girl know that and not her?

"Come on Luce before your late to class now" Natsu said attempting to hold her hand again.

This time he held it for a full 10 seconds before Lucy pulled away. It was a strange feeling holding someone's hand. Even when she held Wendy's it didn't feel like that. Warm. Clammy. Inviting. Lucy shook her head.

"Alright, we'll take baby steps. Seems you've never had a normal relationship before which is cool. I guess that means I'll be more experienced" Natsu smiled.

Lucy wanted to tell him she's never been a relationship period but that would waste time. Natsu walked her all the way to class. He was tempted to kiss her good-bye but remembered, baby steps. Instead he decided to tuck a strand of hair behind Lucy's ear.

"Bye Luce see you Nutrition" Natsu said.

Lucy only nodded.

"Bye Wendy" Natsu said before finally leaving.

Lucy only hoped Natsu wouldn't be walking her to class every period. She didn't think her heart could survive him tucking her strands of hair every day.

* * *

"Hello Lucy" Natsu said entering the rooftop.

Lucy turned her head and acknowledged the man, scratch that, acknowledge her boyfriend. The term boyfriend seemed all wrong to Lucy. Boyfriend. He is a boy, and he is her friend. Why couldn't they make up a better name to define two people dating? Boyfriend. Lucy snorted.

"How was class?" Natsu asked sitting next to her.

This man was her boyfriend. Lucy Heartfilia had finally settled on a man. What was the world coming too?! That reminded her she had to tell Bora.

"I... I talked to Gray" Lucy said.

Natsu brightened up immediately. "Really! I'm so proud of you Luce!" Natsu said.

Lucy knew he wasn't lying. Why had she done it again? Was it to see this look on Natsu's face? She had to say, it made her want smile looking at his smiling face.

"Maybe soon you can start talking to Erza again, then Levy and then Lisanna. You can work your way up to hanging out with us!" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed. When he going to give up this dream?

"I only want you Natsu" Lucy said.

She meant is as I only want you as a friend out of all the others but Natsu took it a different way.

"Oh well um.." Natsu stuttered.

Stage 1 was completed. He had asked her out and she said yes. There were dating now. It was on to stage 2, asking her out on a date. Lovers go out on dates right? Natsu had rented movies to prove it. She already accepted your proposal, she's not going to say no to the date he told himself.

"So Lucy I was thinking tomorrow we cou-"

"No" Lucy interrupted him.

"You didn't let me finish" Natsu scowled.

Lucy bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh.

"Now as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, I was thinking we cou-"

"Natsu, stop thinking, either ask or don't ask. I hate people who are indecisive" Lucy said.

Alright, at least Natsu learned something new about her.

"Hey, let's go out on a date tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"No" Lucy said.

Rejected!

"Alright so maybe you already made plans for tomorrow how bout Wends-"

"Nope"

"Thursday?" Natsu asked.

"No"

"Friday"

"No"

"This wee-"

"No" Lucy answered.

Natsu fell to the floor and sulked. She was still treating him as she normally did, keeping him at arms length. He tried to hold her hand, she refused, he tried to walk her to class, he was questioned.

Natsu didn't understand at all. Then again, if Natsu had wanted a normal relationship he would have dated someone else.

Natsu may not know why Lucy accepted his offer but at least she was his, even if he was still treated the same way. This was Natsu's first relationship, and he thought this was Lucy's first normal relationship. Maybe they could both learn what to do together. He would keep trying, Natsu wouldn't give up this easily.

"Fine next month will you be free then?" Natsu asked.

Lucy started to smile at his persistence.

"I'm booked for 5 years straight Natsu" Lucy said.

Natsu being the idiot that he was believed her. Lucy sighed, technically she had said yes. A relationship takes two not one.

"I'm free after school though" Lucy said.

Natsu almost hadn't heard her since the bell rang.

"Today?" Natsu asked.

She was making an effort! Just for him! Lucy nodded.

"Like today, today, after school, today?" Natsu repeated.

Lucy glared. How many times was she suppose to repeat herself? Natsu was happy but he was freaking out at the same time. He hadn't plan anything, sure Natsu was a go with the wind type of guy but this was a date not a friend's day out. He needed plans, he needed the perfect outfit, he needed to stop acting like a girl and suck it up. Natsu decided to ask her what she wanted to do.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Natsu asked.

Ugh idiot! he thought. The guys are suppose to make the plans, that was in every movie he watched last night!

"Kid, what you want to do today?" Lucy called out.

Wendy went to open her mouth.

"Never mind, I forgot about Pudding! Pudding! Land!" Lucy said shuddering.

Wendy pouted. Oh right, Wendy would be with them Natsu thought. She had to watch her so of course she would be with them. This seemed to calm Natsu. He was nervous being around the girl on a real date, guess Wendy coming didn't make it a real date anymore, more like a play one.

"You've been to my house before" Lucy started.

"Correction, I've been outside your house before" Natsu said.

Lucy glared but it didn't match the smile she showed.

"Whatever, we'll just go over yours" Lucy said.

"Mine?" Natsu asked. Was his house clean? Probably not.

"Yup, you know where to find me after school" Lucy said.

"We'll talk about it lunch" Natsu said. He was having second thoughts now.

"Nothing to talk about, not gonna be here lunch, bye" Lucy said.

"What do you mean not being here lunch?" Natsu asked.

"Your interrupting my beauty sleep" Lucy said.

Wendy giggled as she held the door open for her nee-san.

"Lucy!" Natsu said.

Natsu walked after her but Lucy stopped and faced him. She lifted her hand and brushed Natsu's bangs from his face. Natsu stood there, paralyzed.

"Is your heart beating really fast right now?" Lucy asked.

Natsu couldn't speak, he nodded.

She hummed. So it had the same affect on him as it did on her she thought. At least she knew Natsu wasn't the only one who could affect people and with that Lucy left to her next class. Natsu stood there a few more seconds before realizing he was suppose to walk her to class.

"Luce! Wait up!" Natsu said running down the stairs.

Lucy rolled her eyes and waited for him.

"Wow didn't expect you to listen" Natsu said.

"Why are you walking me to class?" Lucy asked.

"I told you that's what boyfriends do" Natsu said.

"Exactly. That's what there SUPPOSE to do not what they WANT to do. Girlfriends are suppose to be all lovey dovey and think about there boyfriends all day and that sort of crap but you don't see me doing that do you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was pretty sure the answer was no so he shook his head.

"It's obvious that we're not the average couple" Lucy said.

"You called us a couple" Natsu fawned.

Wendy giggled again. I swear it's like I'm the boyfriend and he's the girlfriend Lucy thought to herself. She ignored Natsu's comment.

"And it's obvious that we both have zero experience in this. Listen to yourself Natsu, baby-steps, let's go at our own pace not the pace people expect from us" Lucy said.

"Um..." Natsu said. He was lost.

"Do what you want to do with me, not what people expect you to do" Lucy said then walked off.

Natsu finally understood and followed her. He forgot this Lucy was a bad ass, she didn't listen to the rule book or the status quo. She did what she wanted whenever she wanted, and she like people the same way. Natsu smiled finally getting it and walked beside Lucy. For once I caught on fast, this is bound to save me from future arguments Natsu thought walking with her.

Lucy looked at him like he hadn't heard her explanation in the first place.

"I'm walking you to class because I want to not because it's my job. I enjoy knowing you've made it safely to class without people hitting on you" Natsu explained.

At least he learned Lucy thought.

"And I'm not holding your hand because you don't want to not because I don't want too even though I really do" Natsu said.

Lucy cracked a smile.

"From now on we'll take things at your pace, if you want something from me all you have to do is ask" Natsu said.

Wow, Natsu had really matured these past 30 seconds.

"Let's say for example you want a kiss before going to class, just ask me and I'll happily oblige" Natsu said.

There it was. Lucy shook her head as she spotted her classroom up ahead.

"I didn't hear me asking" Lucy smirked quickening her pace.

"You would if you said it" Natsu joked.

He spotted Lisanna and Levy ahead. Smiling he continued walking with Lucy then stopped greeting them.

"Hey Natsu we missed you Nutrition" Levy said.

"Yeah, no worried I'll be there lunch though" Natsu said.

"Probably because she's busy" Lisanna said bitterly.

Lucy had walked into her classroom along with Wendy. The conversation Natsu was having with her old friends had nothing to do with her, but she stopped. Lucy at least wanted a good-bye from her boyfriend even if she didn't consider him one.

"Lis don't be like that" Natsu said.

Lis? So Natsu had a nickname for her too? Lucy thought.

"Be like what? I'm just saying that-" Lisanna stopped talking and noticed Lucy.

Was she listening in on them? Natsu turned and saw Lucy too. She was actually standing there looking at them, well him. He knew she was expecting something but he didn't know what? Did she want to join the conversation? Did she not like him talking to Lisanna? Natsu replayed the conversation thinking about what could have made her mad? She then noticed Wendy waving at him. Waving?... bye? Oh he didn't say good-bye.

"Bye Lucy, Bye Wendy" Natsu said smiling and waving.

Lucy walked off with her whatever attitude while Wendy waved back. Lucy was secretly satisfied though. Natsu had to make a note to thank the little girl later.

"So what? She can't leave without a single good-bye? She's got you dancing in the palm of her hands! Escape Natsu" Lisanna said.

"Let's continue this conversation lunch alright? Bye you two" Natsu said then jogged to his third period.

Lisanna walked into class grumpy with a worrying Levy behind her.

* * *

This was the life.

Lucy laid under the shade of the trees, a cool breeze hitting her face. The grass made a decent pillow and Wendy was keeping herself occupied laying on a tree branch with her book in hand. Lucy smiled.

This was the life.

Nothing to worry about, just laying here taking a quick rest. She didn't have to watch out for people coming by because Bora had warned his friends about her, that this was her hide out now. Wendy was safely hidden away in the trees. No worries at all.

This was the life.

* * *

"IT'S WORKING!" Natsu yelled at the table.

His friends looked at him.

"What's working?" Erza asked.

"She's liking us again! She talk to you didn't she Gray?" Natsu asked.

Gray smiled and nodded.

"Pretty soon she'll start talking to everyone and then we'll all be one happy family again! Including you three of you of course" Natsu said as he was referring to the new people to the group.

The group was smiling and laughing. Natsu hadn't even told them the best news yet.

"Also the impossible had happened, we're-" Natsu paused.

Would Lucy want him to tell them about their relationship? He didn't know. Why was he thinking about it in the first place? That's right, he had no right to tell. Even if it was between the both of them Lucy was different. Natsu would ask her first.

"Yes Natsu?" Levy said.

"Uh… we're almost there in getting her back" Natsu said.

They looked strangely at him.

"Didn't you already say that?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, silly me" Natsu scratching his head.

Thank god they didn't suspect him of anything.

"Natsu could we talk?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu stared at the girl. "Sure Lis" he said getting up.

Natsu followed Lisanna some ways away from their friends. When they were far enough she stopped.

"Natsu kiss me" Lisanna said.

Natsu stared at her.

_"First off, you can't kiss other girls if you have a girlfriend. Simple as that, even if other girls ask you, you got to refuse"_

"I can't" Natsu said.

Lisanna stared at Natsu.

"What do you mean you can't? You've never stopped before!" Lisanna yelled.

"I didn't care before, now I do though" Natsu said.

"What are you saying Natsu?" Lisanna said.

"I'm telling you the truth Lisanna, you weren't the only one, there were others" Natsu said.

Lisanna didn't want to hear this. She wanted to cry.

"Why Natsu?! How could you be so selfish?! How could you play with me like that?!" Lisanna yelled.

Why was she getting mad all of a sudden at him?

"Selfish?! Selfish?! I did everything you asked me to Lisanna! You wanted to be my friend so I became your friend. You wanted to replace Lucy and be by my side, so I let you. You wanted hugs, I gave you them, you wanted kisses I gave you them –"

"I wanted to be your girlfriend!" Lisanna yelled.

"Then why didn't you ask?!" Natsu yelled back.

"Because… I thought you already knew" Lisanna said.

She was wrong though and Natsu was right. Lisanna asked for this, it was her fault.

"Go out with me Natsu" Lisanna whispered.

"I can't do it any longer Lisanna, I can't" Natsu whispered back.

His hands were in fists. He hated doing this to her but what else could he do? He loved Lucy, he wanted to be with Lucy. Natsu would have to choose his own happiness instead of his friends this time.

"Did you love me?" Lisanna cried.

"Did? I still love you Lis" Natsu said walking up to her, grabbing her hand.

"But you'll never be in love with me" Lisanna finished.

"Don't blame her, it wasn't her fault. Lucy, she had no idea, all she wanted was to be friends again" Natsu said.

Even though they weren't really going out, it still felt like a break up. Lisanna loved Lucy. Lisanna thought of her as her best friend but she was in love with Natsu. Lisanna choose love before friendship, maybe that's why this was happening to her? That wasn't the truth though. Lisanna couldn't accept the obvious that the two of them just weren't meant to be.

Natsu was always in love with Lucy, since the first time they met. Lisanna just couldn't understand it.

"Lis, please stop crying" Natsu said wiping her tears away.

"I love you Natsu" she cried clinging to him.

"I know" Natsu said hugging her back.

No matter how wrong it felt, Natsu knew he made the right choice.


	16. Chapter 16

Have A Presentation Due For School Tuesday.

It's Time Like These Where I Wish I Was A Bad Ass Like Lucy.

Then I Wouldn't Give A Fuck.

Oh Well.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 16

"We're dating" Lucy said.

Bora dropped his pencil in hand. He turned his head slowly, looking at his best friend with bewildered eyes. Lucy took a deep breath.

"He asked me out this morning and I was curious" she said.

"C-c-cu-Curious?" Bora repeated.

Lucy nodded. "He makes me warm. I can't explain it, or maybe I can. It's like the first time we took kryptonite together" Lucy said.

Bora raised an eyebrow. "He's that addicting?" he asked.

"No! I said feel, fe-el, not addicting besides I was never addicted to that stuff" Lucy argued.

"Ah, alright, I see what your talking about. So your dating him because your curious about the feeling?" Bora asked.

"I know it sounds weird but… I feel warm with him" Lucy said.

"Ah, so do you want me to tell you what that feeling is so you can dump his ass and go out with me or would you rather figure it out yourself?" Bora asked smiling.

Lucy punched him but smiled back.

"Alright I may have been kidding about the date part but seriously, Lucy your 16 and you don't even know what that warm feeling is" Bora said.

"And that's what makes it interesting, not knowing what's going to happen, not knowing what is happening. If I knew everything Bora my life would be boring and dull, but I don't. Not knowing makes this world an exciting place" Lucy said.

"I knew you would say that. In the end though Lucy if anything ever happens, I'll be here like always" Bora said.

"Oh I know" Lucy smirked.

"I think you take me for granted Lucy, watch one of these days I won't be here and you'll be like 'oh Bora where are you? I need you'" Bora mimicked Lucy.

Lucy laughed her ass off at Bora's imitation. Wendy was almost done; her picture was almost finished. She had re-drawn the picture of her, Nee-san and Nii-san. Lucy was right, Natsu was too small so she drew him bigger this time. Wendy smiled to herself. Nii-chan loved Nee-san. They could be one happy family she thought.

She was just adding the finishing touches to her drawing when the bell rang. Wendy frowned but still packed up her things and followed her Nee-san out. She brightened up though seeing her Nii-san waiting outside the doors for them. She ran up and hugged his legs like she'd usually do. Natsu smiled and patted the little girl on the head.

"A devoted little puppy isn't he?" Bora joked eyeing Natsu.

Natsu turned his attention to Bora and stared.

"Seems so, I think he needs to be trained though" Lucy smirked.

"Well you'd be the perfect teacher, Ms. Luce" Bora said.

"That's Ms. Heartfilia to you young man" Lucy joked.

They both smirked at each other, Natsu started to feel his blood boil.

"You ready to go Luce?" Natsu said walking up to her.

Bora raised an eyebrow. "Luce? You didn't tell me you were on a pet name basis" Bora laughed.

Lucy kicked his shin. "Ow, alright enough jokes. If you decide to keep this puppy make sure you introduce him to the club" Bora said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What club?" he asked.

Lucy and Bora smirked before they put theirs arms around each other's shoulder and saying in perfect sync.

"The We Don't Give A Fuck Club" Lucy said.

"The Drink All Day Party All Night Club" Bora said.

Bora and Lucy paused and stared at each other.

"I thought we went over this, the group agreed on my name" Lucy said.

"Yeah fucking right, they liked mines better" Bora argued.

"It's mine not mines. Mines isn't a word" Lucy corrected.

"I don't give a fuck" Bora said.

"Exactly, and that's why it's called The We Don't Give A Fuck Club!" Lucy argued.

Natsu and Wendy watched as they yelled at each other for a while longer before laughing and hitting each other's shoulder.

"Alright Lucy catch you on the flip side and Natsu, no rocking the boat on the first date" Bora said pointing at him then laughed as he walked away.

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she watched him go. Natsu, finally glad he was gone, walked up to Lucy and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked.

Natsu's face was only centimeters from her own. Lucy side-stepped away from him and nodded.

"Lead the way" she said.

Natsu sighed and started walking ahead. Lucy and Wendy followed him eagerly after him. Lucy knew Natsu was frustrated about her distance and that's why she had a plan.

* * *

"Well this is my house, make your self's comfortable" Natsu said holding the door open for the two ladies.

Wendy came in running around the house while Lucy calmly walked in. For her plan Wendy needed to be distracted. Lucy walked into Natsu's living room and saw a TV, perfect. She reached for the remote and put on some cartoons for the little girl.

"Kid! Sit!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy jumped on the sofa and gave her full attention to the little box. Lucy threw the remote on the sofa and patted her head. That should keep her busy for a couple of hours.

"Are you going to give me a tour?" Lucy asked.

Natsu had just put his bag down and was loosing his tie.

"Uh sure, follow me" he said.

Natsu walked into the living room.

"Well this is the living room, where I live and junk, over there's the kitchen then a door that leads out back" Natsu said pointing.

Lucy rolled her eyes and restrained herself form saying 'no duh'.

"Upstairs Natsu" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled hearing her call his name. He would never get tired of her saying it. Natsu walked upstairs with Lucy right behind him.

"Alright closet, bathroom, another closet" Natsu said naming the doors they passed.

Lucy noticed he missed one. She stopped in front of it and opened the door.

"No Luce wait that's" Natsu said.

Too late. It looked like a bedroom, a really old dusty bedroom. Lucy walked inside, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. The room was a dark reddish color, maybe maroon. It didn't have a lot, just the essentials bed, dresser, desk, chair, some weights sticking out of the closet.

"That's my Father's room" Natsu said standing outside the door way.

So it hadn't been used in years. Lucy walked over to the desk that was against the wall and noticed a frame. She picked it up and wiped the dust that was on it. There was a picture of a little tiny Natsu being carried on the shoulders of what Lucy assumed to be his Father. She noticed he had the same eyes as Natsu and goofy smile, only difference was his hair was red, and he was much bigger.

"Cute" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu stayed on the outside of the room, he wouldn't dare stepping into it.

"This him?" Lucy asked.

Was this the guy who abandoned Natsu? Natsu couldn't bring himself to enter the room even though he was pretty sure the picture Lucy was looking at was his Father. He stayed out in the halls and nodded.

"Yeah that's my Father, Igneel" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him then back at the picture.

"NII-SAN! NEE-SAN!" they heard Wendy yell downstairs.

"I'll just see what she wants, be back" Natsu said walking away.

Lucy continued staring at the picture. Before her brain to realize what she was doing, Lucy turned the picture frame around and opened the back. She didn't know what possessed her but Lucy just had to have this picture. She pulled it out the frame, then folded it up and placed it in the back pocket of her pants. The only explanation Lucy could think of was that Natsu was so cute in this picture that she had to have it.

Alright so maybe that was what Lucy wanted to convince herself. She heard footstep and pretty soon Natsu had reappeared.

"She wanted some snacks" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded and walked out the room closing the door after her.

"Alright now for the last stop of our tour" Natsu said walking down to the end of the hall.

"My room" he smirked opening the door.

Lucy walked in and immediately started looking around. It was sorta similar to his Father's room except his walls were white and his furniture was maroon, red, wood, Lucy didn't know or care anymore. She walked around it touching things. He had a desk with a lamps and multiple writing utensils and books. This must be where he studies Lucy thought. She laughed inwardly, yeah right.

She ran her hands against his walls and noticed a few dents and holes. What Lucy was most curious about was his bed. Lucy walked up to it and jumped on it. Ah perfect, it was soft; she let herself sink into his bed. Natsu only smiled at his girlfriend. He went to join her, and sat at the end of the bed. Lucy laid up and scooted over to Natsu. Now was the time for action.

"Natsu let's do it" Lucy said.

Lucy didn't understand why Natsu's smiled turned into a shocking face. His mouth dropped and his eyed bugged out. Do it?! As in it the doing?! Was Lucy not a virgin anymore? Was that why she was so quick to bed him! Natsu started freaking out.

"Do you not want to do it?" Lucy asked.

She thought he would be happy about it. Natsu was lost for words.

"It's not that! It's we only started dating today and-" Natsu stopped when Lucy held up her hand.

"Your turn" she said.

Natsu's confusingly lifted up his hand too. Slowly Lucy moved her hand towards his until they were touching. Then she intertwined there fingers together, they were holding hand. So this is what she meant by doing it Natsu thought and sighed in relief. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed as she studied their hands linked together. So cute Natsu thought staring at her.

So this was hand holding Lucy thought.

"How does this feel?" Lucy asked. She wanted his insight on this 'hand holding'.

"Um a little embarrassing" Natsu said. There was a tint of red on his cheeks.

Lucy's eye's narrowed. "So your ashamed of holding my hand?" Lucy asked.

"No! No! That's not it! It's just embarrassing that you mentioned it and was asking me about my feelings" Natsu said trying to cover for his mistake.

Lucy relaxed her face. "So what are your feelings?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her eyes and squeezed her hand. "I like it. It makes me feel closer to you" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded her head as if she understood what Natsu had said.

"And you?" Natsu asked. He wasn't about to be the only one sharing today.

"Your hand, it's warm. It makes me feel warm too" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled. "So you wanted to practice holding hands?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Does this mean we can hold hands in public now?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head. "How will I fight if your occupying my good hand?" Lucy asked.

Natsu laughed. "I'll hold your other one" Natsu said.

"But that's my better hand" Lucy said.

"Then we'll practice punching together, with our combined strengths the punch should be 10 times stronger" Natsu bragged.

Lucy laughed.

"People would think were together" she said.

That's right. He remembered what he needed to ask her.

"That's because we are. I wanted to ask you something Luce, would it be okay if I told our friends we were dating?" Natsu asked.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear. "Great! I'll introduce you as my girlfriend tomorrow at lunch. We can enter the lunch area holding hand" he said.

"You can introduce me holding your own hand Natsu, I'll be at my usual spot" Lucy said.

"Aw come on Luce! It's only one lunch" Natsu said.

Lucy ignored her boyfriend's pleas and decided to change the subject.

"What else does boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Lucy asked.

"I thought you didn't want to do what people expected us to do" Natsu teased.

"I don't but I also don't want to be surprised next time you try something on me" Lucy answered.

Natsu pondered. "Kiss, go on dates, hugs, cuddles, hold hands, lean on each other, princess holds, more kisses, oh I know what we can try next!" Natsu said.

Lucy soaked in Natsu's words like a sponge. He suddenly stood up and dragged Lucy downstairs and forced her to sit on the couch next to him.

"This is called a pillow rest" Natsu said.

He laid his head down on Lucy's lap; she froze. Natsu was staring at her for a while then turned his attention over to the TV. Lucy kept looking at him. Such strange things lovers do she thought. Why didn't he just use a pillow instead of her lap? Maybe it was because this seemed more romantic. It seemed more perverted to Lucy. He was laying directly on her lap. If he was faced down his face would be between her legs.

Lucy was going to push him off but noticed how peaceful he looked. Lucy let her girl instincts take over as she lifted her hand and started to brush Natsu's hair. She ran her fingers through them and pushed them away from his face. Natsu's eyes slowly closed enjoying how good it felt. Soft Lucy thought brushing his hair. Wendy watched them out the corner of her eye, smiling to herself.

* * *

Wendy was fast asleep on Lucy's shoulders. Natsu was walking his girlfriend home late at night AND did he mention they were holding hands! Lucy was sorta getting used to the feeling, but she was still a little paranoid with one hand being preoccupied. Much to soon than Natsu liked they had arrived at her home.

"I guess this is good-bye" Lucy said letting go of his hand. She immediately missed the warmness that was radiating from it.

"Yeah see you at school tomorrow. Bye Lucy, love yeah" Natsu said then turned around and walked away.

He had said love yeah. Natsu just said love yeah. He had just confessed his love to her and they had only started dating today. What's worse was he didn't even say I love you only a shorter way 'love yeah'. Natsu turned back and noticed Lucy was still standing there.

"I meant I love you. Bye" he said turning back around.

Fucking idiot! Like that made it any better. She may have thought she misheard him but now that Natsu said it again, she could confirm it. Oh god Natsu was never going to live this down. He only hoped that he hadn't ruined there relationship already.

Love. A four letter word meaning a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person or a feeling of warm personal attachment.

Lucy didn't like the word love. To her it was just a word, with no meaning attached to it and yet Natsu had just said he loved her.

"A feeling of warm personal attachment" Lucy mumbled.

Well she did feel warm with him around but personal attachment? Not likely. Lucy had only came back a week ago and yet he's already fallen in love with her? Maybe he was kidding Lucy thought. Then again Natsu wasn't really the type to kid about that.

If Natsu did in fact love her did he know she didn't feel the same? She hated him, well used to hate him. Now Lucy tolerated him which in Lucy's language meant, thought of him as a friend. She didn't feel the four letter word of personal attachment towards Natsu.

* * *

"What's the hold up Natsu, when are you going to tell us?" Erza asked.

"Wait, everyone's not here yet" Natsu said.

Natsu smiled when he saw Jellal walking up to them.

"Alright now that every body's here I have an announcement to make" Natsu said.

His friends had given him their full attention. Everyone was wondering what it could be except for Lisanna, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"Lucy and I are going out" Natsu cheered.

Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel laughed while the girls were shocked.

"You knew!?" Erza asked Jellal.

"I knew he liked her but I never suspected her to say yes" Jellal laughed.

Natsu glared. "I told you guys I could handle her" he said.

"I think he's lying" Gray said.

"Am not! I asked her yesterday and she accepted!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's put it to the test shall we? Your girlfriend just entered school why not give her a good morning smooch" Gajeel smirked.

"Well… were kinda taking it slow, but I'll prove it by her telling you guys" Natsu said then ran off to welcome his girlfriend.

"Is he serious?" Juvia asked.

"Let's watch shall we?" Gray said.

Natsu walked up to Lucy and greeted her.

"So far so good" Levy said.

"Yeah she's not ignoring him" Gajeel said.

Lucy started walking right pass Natsu.

"Spoke to soon" Jellal said.

"Uh oh we have trouble" Erza said.

They watched as Bora had walked up to the two of them. He placed an arm over Natsu's shoulder and was laughing.

"Alright… no trouble at all. Maybe he was telling the truth" Erza said.

She smiled, finally her two best friends were together.

"What's happening now?" Levy asked.

Lucy smirked and pushed Wendy towards Natsu before leaving with Bora. Natsu walked back to his group with Wendy with him.

"So where's the proof Dragneel?" Gajeel asked smirking.

Natsu smirked and pushed Wendy to them.

"Go on Wendy, tell them about Lucy and I" Natsu said.

They all looked down at Wendy. She smiled.

"I saw Nii-san and Nee-san kiss" Wendy said making kissing sound.

Everyone eyes widened.

"Talking it slow are we?" Erza asked.

"Yeah right" Gajeel laughed.

"Wendy! That's private!" Natsu yelled at the girl.

Wendy only giggled. She liked causing mischief. Lisanna shrunk in her sitting spot, she knew she shouldn't have came to school today. Wendy noticed and while the big kids were arguing with each other she ran up to Lisanna. She laid her head on Lisanna's legs and looked up, smiling.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

Lisanna smiled. This girl really was cute she thought.

"Nothing, just feeling a little sick" Lisanna said.

"Aw, when I felt sick my mo- brother would rub my tummy" Wendy said.

She reached out and patted Lisanna's stomach; she smiled at her jester.

"Thanks, tell me where's your brother now?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy nee-san tells me he's in jail" Wendy said.

Lisanna looked at her wide eyed, so did the others.

"Hold on did you just say jail?" Lisanna asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yup he asked for Lucy nee-san to take care of me while he was gone and left me on her door step before getting taken away" Wendy said smiling.

How could this little girl smile at saying something like that? The bell rang and Wendy grabbed Natsu's hand.

"School time, school time! Quick to Lucy nee-san" Wendy said tugging him away.

"See you guys" Natsu said letting himself be dragged away.

Gray followed behind while the others went there own ways.

Wendy sat at her usual spot in front of Lucy. Natsu had made his new permanent seat next to Lucy with Gray moving in front of him.

"Kid, bag" Lucy said handing Wendy a brand new box of cigs she got from yours truly, Bora. Natsu eyes what she was handing to Wendy.

"What's that Luce?" Natsu asked even though her suspected what it was.

Lucy smirked. "Nothing at all Lover Boy" Lucy teased.

Bora and Wendy laughed, Gray raised an eyebrow, while Natsu slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Settle down class" Mr. Atsuki said then explained the lesson for today.

"Hey Lucy, I got a present for you" Bora said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Bora opened his bag and handed Lucy a box shaped gift wrapped up with a bow on top. There was a to and from sticker on it but it wasn't filled out.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Bora smirked.

"Sex for dummies" Bora laughed.

Lucy's eyebrows twitched. Instead of smashing this present in his face like she wanted to do, Lucy thought up of a better idea.

"Natsu pen" Lucy said.

Natsu turned his attention from the teacher and gave his girlfriend what she wished for. Lucy wrote something on the present then rose her hand. Bora stared at her questionably.

"Yes, what is it Ms. Heartfilia?" Atsuki asked.

He's patients was wearing thin with this one.

"Bora was to shy so he asked me to tell you. He's sorry on how he's been acting and got you a gift to make up for it" Lucy said holding up the present.

"NO!" Bora said reaching for it.

Lucy passed it to Wendy who quickly got up and ran it to the teacher's desk. Atsuki looked at the gift, eye brows furrowed, as he began to unwrap it.

"I am going to get you back. I am so going to get you back ten times over" Bora chanted.

Lucy only smirked as Atsuki looked at his gift and turned red.

3, 2, 1.

"OUT! PRINCIPLES OFFICE! RIGHT NOW!" Atsuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bora sent Lucy the death glare before packing his things and walking out.

"Take you gift with you and for your information, I know it works" Atsuki told him.

"Yeah that must explain why your such the ladies man" Bora commented before swiftly making his way out.

Lucy could not stop laughing. Sure other kids were laughing but they stopped shortly after Bora left. Lucy on the other hand just couldn't stop. She thought she was really going to die from laughter at the moment. Natsu smiled seeing his girlfriend so carefree.

"Ms. Heartfilia either stop laughing or join him" Atsuki said.

Lucy laid her head on the table and tried to stop but she couldn't. It's like she had just hit her funny bone, she had no control over it now. Lucy bit her fist to see if she would stop but cough giggles came out.

"Out Heartfilia" Atsuki said tired of their little game.

"Can't haha stop hahaha laughing" Lucy laughed.

"I will call security to escort you out Heartfilia" Atsuki said.

Lucy shook her head, her giggling calming down, and stood up. She walked up to Atsuki, with light laughs.

"He was only trying to help" Lucy said with a straight face before laughing up a storm again.

This had to be one of the funniest moments of her life. Right before she exited the room with Wendy she heard one of her classmates ask

"What was the present?"

Lucy stuck her head back in the classroom and grinned.

"Sex for dummies"


	17. Chapter 17

I'm Going To Be Updating More Frequently Now Since I'm Almost Done With Typing Out The Story.

Now That Natsu And Lucy Are Together You Can Expect More Nalu Fluffs.

I'm Also Going To Start Introducing The Other Couples.

Be Ready!

I Usually Don't Talk Much For The Author's Note But I'll Share Something That Happened To Me This Chapter.

So I Had To Do A Presentation For School And My Teacher Didn't Let Anyone Go Up To Present Like Other Teacher's Did, No She Made Us Sign Up.

There Were Only 10 Spots Open For That Day So I Had To Get One But She Just So Happens To Start The Paper Passing On The Opposite Side Of The Room From Me.

That Didn't Stop Me Though, I Stood Up And Went After The Paper.

Now I Didn't Want To Be First But I Didn't Want To Be Last Either So I Put My Name Second.

I Walked Back To My Seat Satisfied And 10 Minutes Later The Teacher Get's The Paper Back And Calls Up The First Person.

It Was Me.

I Yelled Out 'I Put My Name Second' And Looked At The Paper.

All My Friends Had Put Their Names Under Mine.

They Smiled At Me While I Shook My Head And Whispered, 'So That's How It Is?'

In The End I Presented First And Got It Over With But Here's A Little Tip If This Happens To You, Be Last!

And If You Have Stage Fright Like I Do, Stare Up At The Ceiling Or Towards A Friend, I Choose Both Mostly Ceiling Though, And Listening To Your Favorite Calming Song, Vacancy By Kylee Was Mine.

Try Not To Say The Lyrics While Your Presenting Though.

Thanks For Listening And Reviewing.

Issues.

Chapter 17.

"Is it true about you and Natsu?" Gray asked Lucy.

She looked up from her paper. They were in second period and it was one of those rare moments where Lucy actually was doing work in her class.

"Depends, is it true about you and Juvia?" Lucy asked in the same tone of voice.

"Define the truth" Gray said.

"You tell me" Lucy said.

"Well if you think that we are dating then no, were not" Gray said rather coldly.

Lucy sighed. "Lucky bastard" Lucy mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked amused.

"Didn't he tell you already? I imagined he told the whole world already" Lucy said.

"So it is true! I mean he told us but no one believe him! Turns out he was telling the truth" Gray laughed.

Lucy laughed lightly with him.

"I mean look at yourself and then look at Natsu! No one would have believed it" Gray added.

Lucy started to laugh a little louder now. What was so funny about this day?

"No one's going to believe this, would you mind if I video taped you saying it?" Gray asked.

Lucy laughed louder until the whole class was staring at her.

"Lucy Heartfilia go stand outside in the hallway now!" Mrs. Suyama yelled.

* * *

"So I hear your dating Dragneel" Gajeel said sitting down.

What was with Natsu's friends? Didn't they trust each other? Why didn't they believe him when they said they were going out?!

"Whatever" Lucy said her cool self.

Gajeel grinned ear to ear.

"Well fuck me over, I can't believe this" he laughed.

"I wonder who else doesn't believe it" she mumbled during his laughter.

Lucy decided to punish him by letting Wendy play with his piercing's again. There was only one way from them to stop questioning her. Lucy didn't like it, not one bit… well maybe just a little.

"Tell me, where are all your friends going to be when the bell rings?"

* * *

"Well do we have everyone already? I'm starving" Natsu complained.

"Wait where's Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Probably already there come on let's boogie" Natsu said.

"He did not just say boogie" Gray said.

"Oh yes he did" Erza said.

"Oh there he is, and he's there with your pretend girlfriend" Levy said.

"Aw not you too Levy" Natsu wined.

"Sorry" Levy said sticking her tongue out on him.

No one could believe it. That was no one could believe it until Lucy walked straight up to Natsu and crushed her lips against his. Natsu, along with all his friends, stared wide-eyed at them. Let's replay this. Lucy walked up to Natsu. She wrapped her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down. Her lips met his. Alright that was everything.

No one believed it. Gajeel punched Jellal to see if he was dreaming, Jellal punched Gray to see if he was dreaming, Gray was about to punch Erza since she was right next to him but didn't, realizing who he was about to punch. That didn't stop Erza though from punching Gray right into the lockers to see if he was dreaming. The loud bang made Lucy snap out of it and release her hold on Natsu. Lucy proceeded to punch Natsu in the stomach before walking off with Wendy along with her.

Natsu bent down. Their second kiss, also their second punch. That hurt more than usual Natsu thought. He looked up and watched his girlfriend leave. Why had she punched him? On second thought why did she kiss him? Natsu felt heat rush up to his face. Lucy had just kissed him, ON HER OWN might he add and in front of all his friends.

Natsu opening his mouth to speak but soft gasps escaped his lips. He was speechless, so was everyone else.

Gajeel spoke for everyone when he said, "Fuck me".

"I'd rather not, so do you guys believe me now" Natsu said.

His friends nodded slowly. Gajeel walked up to Natsu and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Never thought you could do it man, congrats" Gajeel said.

Natsu grinned his signature grin at his friends.

"Seems that I'm the only one in the group with a girlfriend" Natsu said.

That deserved a swift hit to the head from everyone except Lisanna. She just stood in the back ground shaking her head.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy! Come sit by us!" Levy said wavering her hand.

Ignored. Lucy walked passed them and sat in the back as usual. Levy pouted as she sat back down in her seat. She didn't see any improvement in their relationship, Lucy still ignored her like always. What to do, what to do?

"Hey Lisanna" Levy said.

Lisanna looked up from her work and stared at her best friend.

"How do you feel about it?" Levy asked.

"About what?" Lisanna asked.

Levy's expression turned sad. "About them dating" she said.

Lisanna sighed. "Heartbroken, but there's not a lot I can do about it. We all made our choices, just somewhere along the road I choose the wrong path" she said.

Levy was only more sad. "Well good thing were here to get you back on track" Levy said.

"Thanks Lev" she said.

"But Lis, how… would… do you think you'd be okay if Lucy was with us again?" Levy asked.

"Probably not, but who knows. Right now all I feel is hate for her, that and envy" Lisanna said.

"Why envy?" Levy asked.

"Because Lucy has something that I will never have, so I envy her for that" Lisanna confessed.

"And what is that?" Levy asked.

"Natsu's heart" Lisanna said touching her own.

"And why hate?" Levy asked.

"Because even after all this time, we all still remember her, I hate that we couldn't forget, that how much her life made an impact on us. I hate that after all this time, we all still love her but in the end she still treats us like shit" Lisanna said.

"It's probably not my place to say but I think you should let go Lis, and start anew. Start over with everyone, with Natsu and Lucy" Levy said.

Lisanna laughed. "Lucy's the only one I have a problem with, I'm alright with everyone else" Lisanna said.

"Even Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Yeah he set things between us straight the other day" Lisanna said.

"Could you imagine what we would be doing if Lucy hadn't come here?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, living happily"

* * *

"That was quite some show you showed us at Nutrition" Juvia said sitting next to Lucy.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

Juvia smirked at Lucy.

"If you must know, I only did it so his friends would stopped questioning me" Lucy said.

"Yeah right, you know you wanted to kiss him. So tell me how was it?" Julvia asked.

Was she trying to make girl talk with me? Lucy thought. She never really did the girl talk, only the trash talk. Should Lucy engaged or ignore?

"Whatever" Lucy said.

"Yeah right, I bet you still would have been sucking lips with him if Erza hadn't pushed Gray into the locker" Juvia said.

Lucy groaned and placed her head on the desk. Who knew dating Natsu would be so much trouble, oh wait she did know. Maybe Lucy should have kept this a secret. Oh well to late for that.

"Join us for lunch Lucy" Juvia said.

…

"Maybe next time"

* * *

"There is another sky,  
Ever serene and fair,  
And there is another sunshine,  
Though it be darkness there;  
Never mind faded forests, Austin,  
Never mind silent fields -  
Here is a little forest,  
Whose leaf is ever green;  
Here is a brighter garden,  
Where not a frost has been;  
In its unfading flowers  
I hear the bright bee hum:  
Prithee, my brother,  
Into my garden come!"

Wendy chanted from her book.

Lucy and Natsu laid on the rooftop listening to Wendy read from her poetry book.

"I've never done this before" Natsu confessed.

"Done what?" Lucy asked.

"Lay still and listen to poetry" Natsu said.

Lucy wasn't surprised.

"It's nice" Natsu said.

While Wendy had her head in a book, Lucy thought this would be the perfect time to try again with Natsu. Slowly she scooted over to where Natsu was until she was right next to him, their shoulders touching. Natsu pretended not to notice in fear that Lucy would move away. He just stayed in his position with his arms behind his head, eyes closed listening to the little girl's voice.

So far so good, Lucy could do this. She wanted to try the pillow rest thing. Not on his lap though because that would be weird, but maybe on his shoulder or chest. Lucy lifted her head and slowly lowered it until it laid on Natsu's chest. Lucy felt his chest freeze before his breathing returned to normal. Her head was risen up and down, and subconsciously her breathing started to match his.

Lucy closed her eyes and listened. She heard Wendy's voice in the background, she heard Natsu's breathing slowly in and out, the loudest thing she heard though was his heartbeat; It was pumping irregularly. The average heart beats 70 times per minute for men, 78 for women. Natsu's was beating faster than both of them for a total of 90 times a minute, Lucy counted.

Was it her that was making Natsu's heart beat so fast? Lucy wondered if Natsu was laying on her chest if her heart would react like this. She felt Natsu start to relax, and his heart slowed down a bit. Seems he's used to me now Lucy thought.

Natsu wanted to wrap his arm around Lucy's waist but was afraid she'd move away. He wasn't that hung up about it though since SHE was LAYING on HIM, WITHOUT HIM ASKING! This was a rare thing, a rare thing indeed. Aw fuck it, Lucy already knew his true feelings, he was sure Lucy wouldn't mind it. Without a second thought Natsu brought his hand from behind his head to Lucy's waist. He pulled her closer, enjoying the connections between their bodies.

"My Mother used to read me poetry all the time when I was younger. She'd lean against a tree while I would lay on the grass and fall asleep listening to her voice" Lucy said.

Natsu gulped, this was the first time she talked about her Mother so openly with him, without being under influence.

"Well I may not have been read poetry but Ign- Father taught me other things. He trained me in the art of food then took me to a restaurant and told me I could have all the foods I named" Natsu said smiling at the memory.

"My Father never took me out, he mostly ignored my existence" Lucy said.

"Oh well my Father never read me poetry!" Natsu said sensing where the mood was going.

"Probably because you were to stupid to understand" Lucy said and laughed.

"HEY!... damn your right" Natsu mumbled which made Lucy laugh harder.

Wendy stopped her reading and looked a her Nee-san and Nii-san. Wendy was jealous. She abandoned her book on the floor and jumped on them, worming her way in the middle.

"Kid! What the fuck?!" Lucy yelled while Natsu laughed at Wendy's antics.

"Lucy, could I kiss you right now?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stopped glaring at Wendy and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Didn't I already kiss you for today?" she asked.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss more than once a day Luce, they kiss all the time whenever they feel like it" Natsu said.

"I don't feel like it" Lucy answered.

"But I know you want to" Natsu said.

Lucy stuck her pierced tongue out at Natsu in a childish manner, but Natsu thought of it as an okay to go. It felt like half of his memories had been erased the moment his lips met hers. Crashed might be the right word to describe it, but then again Natsu wasn't an airplane, and he was damn sure the Lucy wasn't a car.

Either way Natsu smirked when he felt Lucy start to kiss him back. The way her tongue wrestled against his, and how her lips moved oh-so sensually that Natsu forgot how to breathe. It didn't help that feeling her tongue piercing made the sensation even better. Not once did Natsu ever think he would kiss a girl with a tongue piercing. Just goes to show how mysterious life can be.

Sadly, just like how all good things must end, Natsu's and Lucy's third kiss together came to an end.

Both of them had to agree that it was the best kiss they had shared with each other so far. They stared into each other's eyes lost in their own world, until the kid giggled.

"Fuck" Lucy whispered. She forgot to tell Wendy to cover her eyes.

"I better not see you doing that until your my age" Lucy warned Wendy.

Wendy nodded, another thing to add to her big book of what not to do. Even though she couldn't do it, Lucy didn't say she couldn't giggle at the two of them. Lucy groaned at the kid's giggles and rolled over, her face facing the ground. How embarrassing it was for Wendy to watch them.

"Listen to your Nee-san Wendy, or else we'll have to skin the boy who kisses you alive!" Natsu threatened.

"What if it's you Natsu nii-chan?" Wendy asked.

"Then I will have to skin you alive!" Lucy said grabbing Wendy.

She started tickling Wendy. The little girl started squirming like crazy, trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, gasp, alright, gasp, I give" Wendy wheezed.

Lucy didn't stop though, she was enjoying the kid squeal. Natsu felt pity on Wendy and decided to help her. His fingers snaked there way to Lucy's ribs and started tickling her. Too bad for Natsu that Lucy wasn't ticklish. She stopped tickling Wendy and stared at Natsu with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you trying to tickle me Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked.

"Uh… no?" Natsu answered looking sideways.

"It seems I haven't disciplined my puppy well enough" Lucy said cracking her knuckles.

"No wait, you already disciplined me for today remember, that punch after that kiss… why did you punch me by the way?" Natsu asked trying to change the subject to save his skin

It worked.

"I didn't want the kiss to go to your head so I brought you back down with a tap" Lucy said.

"A tap?" Natsu accused.

"A tap" Lucy repeated.

"That wasn't a tap, I felt the wind get knocked out of me" Natsu said.

"Exactly I prevented your heading from getting any bigger, I deserve a metal" Lucy said.

Natsu pouted. "I don't have a big head" he said.

Lucy couldn't stop the single word from popping in her mind, 'cute'. This was nothing compared to Wendy's pouts. Lucy thought she was immune to pouts turns out she was wrong. She couldn't let Natsu know what that pout could make her do. It was the same affect Lucy had on Natsu when she wore her bangs down. It sparked something in them.

Lucy was saved by the bell ringing, her secret would be safe for now. Natsu stopped his pouting and got up, offering his hand for Lucy. This time Lucy took it. She could trust Natsu now, she actually liked Natsu now, if she didn't they wouldn't have been dating. Natsu grinned like a mad man as he pulled his girlfriend up.

"I'm starting to think you're liking me more and more each day" Natsu said.

Lucy smirked. "Don't get your hopes pup" she said patting his cheek.

Lucy starting walking out, saying over her shoulder, "I think your right" before exiting. This left Natsu paralyzed for a moment. He couldn't believe what just happened today.

-Lucy kissed him… TWICE!

-Laid on his chest… OF HER OWN FREE WILL!

-Told him something about her Mother… OF HER OWN FREE WILL AGAIN!

-Actually tickled Wendy…TICKLED!

-Almost strangled him… BUT DID PUNCH!

-Accepted his hand offer… ACCEPTED!

-Agreed that she was liking him better... AGREED!

What an accomplishing day this was.

* * *

"… poetry, nice. Have you read Allen Poe, he has some really good literature" Bora said.

Lucy's cigarette fell out of her mouth. "You read Allen Poe?" she asked.

"Nah I'm just fucking with you" Bora laughed.

Lucy let out a deep breathe. "You had me scared there man, getting all smart" she said shaking her head.

"Yeah that would be the day" Bora smirked.

Lucy picked her cigarette from her desk and placed it behind her ear.

"So you read the boy poetry then he gets all horny and kisses you?" Bora asked.

Lucy slapped him. "Say earmuffs when your going to make the conversation M Rated" Lucy said motioning her head to Wendy.

Bora rubbed his cheek, "damn girl a warning would have sufficed" he said.

"And you could have just said 'turned on' instead of, earmuffs, horny" Lucy said.

"But where's the fun in censoring our conversations?" Bora asked.

"Where's the fun of me kicking your ass for corrupting her, oh wait there's a lot of fun it that" Lucy smirked.

"Ditch the squirt so we can have more fun adult rated conversations" Bora said.

Wendy looked up at Bora and glared at him. No way was she going to let him hurt Lucy nee-san.

"What adult rated conversation has ever been 'fun'? Hands down kid" Lucy said.

Wendy brought her hands back down and went back to her book.

"Do you want to make a bet instead?" Bora asked changing the subject.

Lucy stared at him, waiting to hear this 'bet'.

"How much do you want to bet that your puppy will be outside waiting for you hmm? $100? $200? Maybe a $1000" Bora said.

"You don't even have a thousand" Lucy mumbled.

"I will when I win this bet" Bora said.

"Well Bora I only got $100 on me at this moment, so n-" Lucy said.

"Alright deal, and look the bells about to ring in just a few seconds" Bora said.

Lucy sighed at Bora's childishness, and when the bell ring she couldn't help but laugh as he jumped out his seat and ran out the door. Lucy stood up and walked out the classroom after him. She laughed louder seeing how Bora was looking left and right for her boyfriend.

"You set me up! You knew he wasn't going to come" Bora accused of Lucy.

"I told you I didn't want to play, but no you wanted to bet. Pay up Bora" Lucy said holding out her hand.

"Hold up what about all those cigarette packs I bought you" Bora argued.

"I thought they were a gift" Lucy said.

"Not anymore" Bora said.

"You're a fucked up friend" Lucy mouthed to Bora.

Bora glared. "Fine!" he yelled taking out his wallet.

He pulled out a $100 dollar bill and held it out to Lucy. She smirked taking it from it from him. Right when she grabbed though, there was foot steps.

"LUCE! SORRY I'M LATE!" Natsu yelled running towards her.

Bora's frown turned upside down to a lop-sided grin. Lucy's eyes widened before quickly taking advantage of Bora's distraction. She snatched the bill out of Bora's hand and starting running.

"Come on Wendy!" Lucy yelled

What Lucy failed to realize was that Wendy was already ahead of her since she started running towards Natsu when she heard him.

"LUCE! GET BACK HERE!" Bora yelled.

Lucy grinned, Bora never really was a fast runner. She could outrun him easily. Natsu was still running to Lucy but he wondered why she was running towards him. Maybe she was running to meet him and they were going to hug like in the chick flicks. That is not what happened. Lucy held out her hand, which Natsu thought as an open hug, and grabbed him by his collar pulling him back. Natsu thought Lucy was trying to choke him.

"Run!" Lucy said spinning him around.

Natsu coughed as he ran down the halls with his girlfriend. Sure Lucy would give Bora's money back… tomorrow. Until then Lucy was going to spend it all. Might as well take Natsu and Wendy out with her.

"Drinks on me!" Lucy laughed out wavering the bill in the air.

* * *

"Whoa girls wait up" Angel said stopping her posse.

Her friends stopped and stared at her. Angel squinted her eyes, trying to make out what she was seeing.

"Just use you glasses Angel, what's the point of having them if you don't use 'em?" Flare asked.

"Shut up, I know" Angel said pulling out her glasses.

The only reason she didn't wear them was because they made her look dorky. She put her glasses on and her vision increased tremendously. She could now make out who the person was, well she could make out the back of the person.

"Whose that?" Angel asked her friends.

"There's a lot of people over their Angel, try and be more spe-ci-fic" Flare said.

Angel asked herself everyday why she hanged about with bitches like her.

"The girl, or boy hanging around Dragneel" Angel said.

"Oh her, that's Lucy Heartfilia, as in the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, as in she's loaded! We should start hanging around with her" Mary answered clapping her hands.

"I hear that little kid that hangs around with her is her daughter. Story is she had a one night stand with Bora a few years back and she came here to finally tell him" Flare said.

Angel couldn't believe it.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia? Are you sure?" she asked.

Angel had to be sure about this, she had to know.

"Positive why girl?" Flare asked.

A devilish smirked appeared on Angel's lips. What were the chances of meeting up the girl in a place like this?

"Angel? Are you okay?" Mary asked.

"Okay? I'm better than okay, I'm thrilled" Angel said.

Why was Angel so thrilled? Because payback was a bitch and she was finally going to get her revenge on Lucy Heartfilia.

"Girls we have some planning to do" Angel giggled.

Flare and Mary looked at each other before giggling along with their friend.

* * *

"So… I guess this is good-bye?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. Natsu frowned.

"So I was thinking maybe if we told them just a little of your pa-" Natsu didn't get to finish the sentence do to the fact that Lucy had started to walk away.

"Lucy" Natsu called out from behind her gates.

"Natsu for the sake of our relationship, stop bringing up the past" Lucy said before walking in her house with Wendy.

Natsu just stood there then kicked a rock that was next to him.

"Damn it! Why couldn't I just let it go?!" Natsu growled in frustration.

He was going way to fast and was trying to do way to much. And for what? His friends made it clear they didn't want Lucy in the beginning. Only Natsu had gone the extra mile in trying to make her like him, everyone else just sat in the background and did the bare minimum. Natsu should just be enjoying his time with Lucy.

It's decided tomorrow Natsu wouldn't try so hard, he would just let things flow.

* * *

"There you are, how would you like to explain yourself for yesterday's actions?! And spare me the bullshit!" Bora yelled.

Lucy pulled out a $100 dollar bill. Bora snatched the bill out her hand.

"Where's the other $100?" Bora asked.

"The deal was he would be outside when the bell rang, he was late. Be happy I didn't pocket your money" Lucy said laying her head on her desk.

"That's not right Luce, how could you treat me like this? Me! Your bestest buddy" Bora asked.

"Bestest buddy? Really? Is that what you consider yourself?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

…"Alright that did sound a little gay" Bora said.

"Besides I thought Jellal was your bestest buddy, well I know he's your fuc-" Lucy couldn't finished seeing as Bora had thrown a book at her face.

Natsu stood up, the same with Gray ready to defend their friend. Wendy had her hand in her purse, her fingers feeling around for the sharp stick Lucy hid in their but before anything could happen Mr. Atsuki took a stand.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" Atsuki yelled.

Lucy, who was in a state of shock from what had just happened, looked at Bora.

"Really? Are you up for this game you wanna play?" Lucy asked him.

Bora stood his ground.

"Alright Bora but let's remember whose the Master of this game" Lucy said getting up.

"Kid stay with Natsu" Lucy said walking out the classroom with Bora.

"Detentions for both of you if you leave!" Atsuki called out.

"Like we give a fuck" Bora and Lucy yelled out.

Bora and Lucy walked up towards the rooftop. Lucy took off her coat while Bora loosened up his tie.

"You do remember the score right?" Lucy asked stretching.

"Lucy 39, me 2" Bora said.

"Seems I'm going to reach my 40th" Lucy smirked.

"You know those past 39 times I've been going easy on you" Bora smirked back.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night Bora, you ready" Lucy said taking her stance. She brought up her fists defending herself.

"I'm always ready" Bora said before rushing towards her.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Natsu yelled at his girlfriend.

"Did he just curse? Natsu I don't think I've ever heard you cure before. Earmuffs Wendy" Lucy said.

She had a feeling this was going to be a R rated conversation.

"ANSWER ME!" Natsu yelled.

Facts about Natsu at this moment.

He was breathing heavily, his hands were in fists, veins were sticking out his forehead, and he looked kind of jittery.

Lucy deducted that Natsu was pissed either that or he had a stick way up his ass. For whatever reason Natsu was acting like this Lucy wasn't about to let him get away with yelling at her.

"Calm down Natsu or else I will drop kick you" Lucy said.

Natsu took deep breaths. His Father taught him better than this, Igneel taught him to never yell at a woman especially if their your girlfriend. He was just so angry though, Natsu knew what happened.

"Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked talking a seat next to her.

"Please Bora couldn't hurt me even if he tried" Lucy said.

Natsu started undressing Lucy.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing!" Lucy said pushing him away.

Natsu pulled her shirt sleeve down, revealing a big purplish bruise on her shoulder. It was only one bruise, that he knew of, and yet he was furious.

"You don't call this hurt? I'm going to kill him" Natsu said.

"Wait Natsu" Lucy said grabbing his hand. She pulled her sleeve back up before trying to reason with her boyfriend.

"This happens all the time Natsu; It's like when you and Gray fight, it just a friendly match. We still are friends at the end of it" Lucy explained.

"BUT YOU'RE A WOMAN! AND MY GIRLFRIEND! HE HAS NO EXCUSE FOR HITTING YOU!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy glared. "You know how many times I've fought with Bora ALONE?! 42 times! And you know how many times I've won? 40! 40 out of 42! I know how to take care of myself Natsu" Lucy argued.

"There's still no excuse for hitting you" Natsu growled.

"If you so much as touch Bora I will break up with your ass and kick it too" Lucy growled back.

There was no way Natsu was going to win this match. Natsu yelled out in frustration before walking of the roof top slamming the door. Lucy got up and opened the door back up.

"That goes the same for your friends also!" she yelled before slamming the door shut again.

Lucy brushed the bangs out her face and turned towards the little girl. She walked over to Wendy and bent down wiping the tears out her eyes.

"Stop crying" Lucy ordered.

Wendy dropped her hands letting the remaining tears slid down her face.

"Nii-san" Wendy hiccupped.

"Got a little mad, he's just left to cool off" Lucy said.

"But Nee-san got hurt because of the bad man, Wendy was suppose to protect Nee-san" Wendy hiccupped again.

"Enough with the sobbing and the hiccups. I saved you didn't I? I was the one who picked you up not the other way around, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you. Bora isn't a bad man, he's just a friend and friends fight sometimes. Did you really think that your Nee-san would lose?" Lucy asked.

Wendy shook her head. "Nee-san's the strongest" she said.

"That's right, the only reason Natsu left was because he knew he didn't stand a chance against me" Lucy bragged.

Wendy starting giggling; she felt much better now. Lucy on the other hand was still worried and confused. She ran a hand over her face and stared up at the sky wondering if it would give her the answers she so desperately needed.

"I like it when Nii-chan and Nee-san are together" Wendy said looking up with her.

"You know what? I kinda like it too" Lucy said.


	18. Chapter 18

I Need To Ask You All Something Serious.

I've Noticed Ever Since I Started Issues I Always Smile And/Or Laugh To My Self Every Time I Heard The Word Issues Being Said.

Does That Happen To Any Of You?

When You Hear The Word Issues, Or Read It Somewhere Do You Think Of My Story?

I'm Not Trying To Be Conceited Or Anything, I'm Just Curious.

Issues.

Did You Smile Or Laugh?

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 18.

Natsu was a no show at lunch. Lucy found herself staring at the door waiting for him to come bursting in, but he never did. When lunch was over Lucy decided to ditch her 5th period. It was obvious Natsu didn't want to see her, why not do him a favor by not showing? Lucy had to go to 6th though and tell Bora her latest updates about Natsu, she smirked at the thought of seeing Bora.

She got a really good swing at his left eye and was pretty sure it was going to be all swollen when she got there. Lucy was so off in her daydream image of Bora with a black eye she didn't seem to notice Natsu ahead of her. Wendy had though and pulled her protector's arm awaking her from her daydream. Wendy tried to blend in with the background not wanting to get in the way. She knew better to stay silent when the grown ups were arguing.

Lucy's eyes trailed to Natsu's face. His eyes were locked forward, he didn't glance at her once. When they passed each other Natsu hadn't even acknowledged her. Lucy felt a foreign feeling in her. She wanted to call it a stab but she's been stabbed before and Lucy knew that feeling hurt much more than this one. It was more like... being pricked by a needle.

Lucy hadn't noticed her walking slowed down. Why was he mad at her?! Lucy didn't do anything wrong. Her and Bora fought all the time way before she starting dating Natsu. How dare he try to change a good thing! How dare he try and change her lifestyle! Lucy tried to get mad at Natsu but she found out it wasn't working. She didn't feel anger or vicious towards Natsu. She felt... hurt, wounded even.

Lucy didn't understand it. Natsu hadn't touch her once and yet she was wounded. He must have psychic powers or something Lucy thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps, someone was running towards her maybe even past her. Lucy wasn't paying attention though; she thought it must have been a student trying to get to class on time. She didn't bother looking up when they footsteps became louder, she only kept her head towards the ground.

You could say she was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry! I couldn't do it, I couldn't ignore you to make you see you were wrong it hurt to much too. I'm sorry about the argument, I'm sorry about not being there lunch just please don't hate me, don't break up with me when were finally got together" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy was shocked. She was worrying herself over him ignoring her but his sudden hug wasn't the reason for her shock. The reason why Lucy was shocked was because Natsu was doing the same; he had been worrying about her. This still didn't change the fact about what Natsu said, that he still believed he was right.

"Will you leave Bora alone?" Lucy asked. She immediately regretted the words that came out her mouth. She felt Natsu stiffen and intake a quick breath.

"Yes" he said. Lucy knew he was forcing himself to say it but it didn't matter. As long as he left her best friend alone she would be happy.

"Alright then" Lucy said shrugging him off her.

She started walking to class with Wendy and Natsu next to her.

"I'll walk you home" Natsu said nearing her class.

"Do you really need to ask? Your going to do it anyway" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu finally smiled. He leaned towards Lucy and kissed her forehead.

"Until then my Lucy" he said before walking off. Natsu was pretty sure if he saw Bora he would deck him out right there so he had to go before then. He made his way to Gray's class hoping to vent out some of his anger before he met up with Lucy again.

When Lucy walked into class Bora was a sight for sore eyes. Lucy smiled at her own joke.

"Not one word" Bora said.

"I don't know why you play with me if you know you can't win" Lucy said.

"I won twice for your information!" Bora defended.

"Yeah when we first met, before I started training" Lucy said.

"Yeah, damn the day you started your personal training. What was wrong with my training?" Bora asked.

"Your training was walking around finding gangs to fight, not to mention most of them had knifes, chains, guns,-"

"That gun only happened once!" Bora interrupted.

"That doesn't matter, let me tell you what happened after you left" Lucy said.

Wendy was sitting on the chair going through her purse. She was amazed so many things could fit in here, except for her tall books. Wendy had to either hold them or fold them up really small like to get them to fit. On the other hand the poetry book Wendy had was the perfect size. Wendy was amazed by all the poetry, how people felt, how they looked at the world. Humans were interesting things Wendy thought to herself. Especially her Nee-san, she was the most interesting of them all. Wendy hoped her adventure with her would never end.

"... I never thought of it that way, sorry Luce" Bora said.

"What! Why are you apologizing!" Lucy asked. She was confused.

"For fighting with you, for the hits and kicks and dirty punches" Bora said.

"We fight all the time Bora! Why are you only apologizing now?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you have a boyfriend now, you have someone who cares for you, who loves you" Bora said.

"Explain!" Lucy demanded.

"Boy you really are clueless about romance not even that about love! You need to be tutored" Bora said standing up.

He walked up to the front of the class and picked up a piece of chalk.

"What do you think your doing Bora?" Mr. Suki said.

Bora held up a $100.

"It's for a good cause, just 10 minutes" Bora said.

Mr. Suki sighed and sat down pocketing the money. Bora proceeded to draw something on the chalk board.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Bora asked when he finished.

Several hands rose.

"Yes you" Bora said pointing to a student sitting in the front.

"A heart" she answered.

"Correct! This thing right here is called a heart. Without a heart human beings are incapable to have feelings especially love. When you look at a heart the first thing you think of is love right?" Bora asked.

Everyone nodded there head but Lucy. Even Wendy nodded her head knowing that a heart usually symbolized love. When Lucy saw hearts she thought 'fragile' not love. Every time she saw a heart, she'd imagine a big, long crack down the middle of it.

"Love can be many things, there are several types of love but the one humans desire most is being in love. Now when a boy meets a girl sometimes they get feelings towards each other, they don't know what it is but most people would call it 'liking each other' or a 'crush'. That is when the seed of love is planted. Now when one out of the two gets the courage to ask the other out that is when the seed grows as well as the liking. The 'crush' if you would call it changes into dating" Bora said.

This had to be the most interesting class Lucy and Wendy had ever been in. Wendy only wished she would be taking notes on this but she needed worry. Lucy was writing everything Bora was saying inside her mind, she was also labeling and filing it at he tip top of her knowledge. Love. That was the word Bora called it. That was the word Natsu said to her. That also was the word that Lucy didn't believe in.

"So in the dating stage some couples go slow starting with hand holding occasionally hugging. When it gets more advanced there's the first kiss and then making out and french kissing but we don't have the time to get into that. Now here is where my friend has no experience in. Only the girls can participate in this part. So girls imagine you all hand boyfriends... are you imagining? Good now imagine if you were beaten up by a boy, by a show of hands how many girls would expect their man to be mad at the boy who beat you up" Bora said.

Lucy was surprised that every girls hand in her class went up, even the little girl's but Lucy didn't really think anything of hers. She was only seven, she probably didn't even know what they were talking about at the moment. Still it bothered her seeing all the girl's hands up. Lucy stood up, she had to defend her self.

"Girls imagine if it was your best friend who fought you though! Imagine you and your best friend fighting all the time then your boyfriend just gets mad out of nowhere because he doesn't understand!" Lucy argued.

"We'll get to your case soon Lucy. Alright ladies you can put your hands down it's the boys turn now. Men, imagine you just found out your girlfriend was just beaten up, by a show of hands how many-" Bora didn't need to finish the sentence.

All the males hands immediately went up, including the teacher's. Lucy was flabbergasted.

"Now imagine it was the girls best friend and they play fought all the time before they were dating, would it really make a difference?" Bora asked.

"No!" They shouted as a union.

"You there tell me why" Bora said pointing at a student.

"If my girlfriend fought with her male best friend I would come in the middle. I would stop it because I care for her, I would want her to be safe, unharmed. I would want to protect her from everything even a stray leaf falling from a tree. I would gladly take the hit from her" he said.

"Why though?" Lucy asked.

The boy looked at her. "Simple because I love her, and the thought of the one I love being injured would kill me" he told her.

"Do you understand now? Your not the only one worrying over yourself now, your not alone anymore. I know were friends and you know I care for you and your health but being a boyfriend takes it to a new level. When your hurt, he's hurt, when you cry he cries, when you laugh, he laughs also. That's what being in love is. They say when people are born there only born half of what they can truly be. When they find someone though that's when they become whole and they are complete. Not just anyone can become your other half though" Bora said.

So Natsu got hurt when she did, Lucy remembered the look on his face when he saw the bruise. Natsu also laughed when she did, Lucy remembered the rare times she laughed in front of Natsu, she remembered his smiles and his chuckles with him. Lucy was still confused but she knew more than she did originally.

"Pop Quiz! Lucy Heartfilia what would you do if I told you that Scarlet was beating up your man?" Bora asked.

Lucy's hand clenched into a fist as a reflex. "I might want vengeance" Lucy answered honestly.

"She can be taught! Now can you imagine how your pinky puppy feel? I just feel bad forgetting you two were dating. I might have to apologize to him" Bora rambled mostly to himself now.

Lucy sighed and nodded. In the end turns out Natsu was right and Lucy was wrong. Now she had to apologize to Natsu and one thing Lucy never ever did was apologize... ever.

"Class for Love 101 is now dismissed have a nice day everyone" Bora said walking out of class.

Students packed up and followed him, even the teacher grabbed his suitcase and went out. Lucy and Wendy sat in class while everyone left, pretty soon they were the only one's left.

"New lesson kid, I'm going to teach you a trick are you listening?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy nee-san" Wendy said.

"3, 2, 1" Lucy said and right on time a voice echoed through the halls.

"DAMN YOU BORA! EVERYONE BACK TO CLASS! SCHOOL IS NOT OVER YET!" Mr. Suki yelled.

"Amazing" Wendy said as she watch the students start to walk back into class.

Bora sat next to Lucy and smirked.

"Well at least I tried"

* * *

"Sorry man, won't happen again you can trust me on that" Bora said patting Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu ignored the man in front of him and kept his concentration on his girlfriend.

"I get it, I would be mad too if my best friend fought my girlfriend. Here I'll let you get a free punch just please don't hit my good eye, it's the only one I have left" Bora said.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Bora. When his laughter died down he looked straight into Lucy's eyes.

"That sounds great but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate it" Natsu said walking towards her.

"Well I gave you a chance, don't think you'll be getting another. I'll leave you two lover birds alone, see you tomorrow Luce" Bora said then walked his own way.

Lucy waved good-bye at him even though Bora wasn't facing her anymore. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Natsu.

"You were right" Lucy said.

Natsu blinked once, twice.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Don't think I'm apologizing because I'm not! I'm just saying, well Bora taught me an important lesson today and ugh you were right okay? Okay. I'm leaving" Lucy said frustrated.

She started walking away from her boyfriend. Natsu only smiled and followed Lucy just like a lost puppy would.

"There she is Angel, are you going to make your move?" Flare asked her best friend.

"Don't be an idiot. I want to publicly humiliate her before swoop in for the kill" Angel said.

"I got the copies!" Mary yelled running towards them.

Angel swiped them from her friend and looked it over.

"Good work Mary, tomorrow my plans start" Angel said before smiling to herself and laughing.

Oh Lucy Heartfilia guess what I have in store for you Angel thought walking down the halls.

* * *

Today was one of the rare days in Magnolia. Lucy had actually woken up on time and ate breakfast at the breakfast table with her Father. Sure she ignored him the whole time and finished it quickly but Jude thought of it as an improvement rather than her going to school hungry. The sky was fairly cloudy on the walk to school, Lucy would had preferred it completely cloudy with a little breeze of wind. That is what Lucy considered perfect weather, especially when she had a hang over and couldn't stand the sunlight.

When Lucy arrived at gates she knew something was off. As she walked into the school she saw flyers, many of them hanged all over the school. Normally she would have ignored it but these had her name on it. It was like these were specifically made for her. Lucy walked over to the nearest flyer which was taped on a locker and pulled it off.

The bold letters that caught her attention was "LUCY HEARTFILIA MURDERING WHORE". Under it was a fake story about Lucy with a poorly drawn picture of her. Lucy examined the picture. Wendy's looked better than this one Lucy thought then showed Wendy the picture.

"This looks nothing like me" Lucy told her.

Wendy stared at the picture and shook her head agreeing.

"I thought so" Lucy said looking over the poster again.

That's when she heard her best friend running towards her yelling out her name.

"Lucy don't aw you already them" Bora said when he arrived.

Lucy looked at the paper again before crumbling it up in her hand and throwing it behind her.

"It doesn't concern me, people can believe whatever they want I don't care" Lucy said.

"I thought you'd say that but still" Bora said.

"But still find out who did this" Lucy interrupted darkly before walking off.

"That's the Lucy I know" Bora said then whipped out his phone.

Angel stood there with her hands on her hips very angrily. She pulled a flyer off of the locker and crumbled it up imagining it was Lucy's head. She wasn't suppose to react like that, she wasn't suppose she just ignore it. Lucy Heartfilia was suppose to cry and start yelling out denying it.

"Heartfilia" Angel mumbled then threw the paper ball towards Lucy's direction.

The ball fell short not having enough momentum landing 3 feet from Lucy. She still stopped though hearing the fall of the paper and turned around. Lucy looked at the ball then scanned the area, she didn't see anyone she knew or would know so she turned back and started walking again. Angel was not happy, not one bit. Oh well that was what phase 2 was for.

"Look at her walking away with her baby daddy, I bet she can't even afford a babysitter so that's why she brought her child" Angel said.

Flare and Mary snickered for their friend.

"Start spreading rumors, I want everyone to know by Nutrition how much of a whore Heartfilia really is" Angel said.

* * *

When Lucy arrived at class she noticed her desk was missing, strange. First the flyers then her desk, this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Shit, well Luce I would offer you mine but then I would have to sit on the floor" Bora laughed sitting down.

Natsu and Gray ran into class.

"I'm going to kill him!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy immediately thought he was talking about Bora so she took a step in front of his desk.

"Alright who did this?!" Natsu asked holding up the flyer.

Lucy sighed in relief, a fight avoided she thought.

"Natsu shut up, your making a fool out of yourself" Lucy said.

"I'm making a fool! Someone posted these things all over the school! Everyone's taking them down while we search for the culprit" Natsu said.

She noticed Gray eyeing all the students in class.

"Natsu it doesn't really matter, I don't really care" Lucy said honestly.

"But people-" Natsu said.

"Fuck people, by a show of hands how many people believe in that flyer?" Lucy asked her class.

Only one student put his hand up. "I believe the murdering part but nothing else" he said.

"Whose with him?" she asked again.

Everyone's hands went up.

"Strangely I'm okay with that. See Natsu no one believes I'm a whore drug whatever they called me in the flyer, only that I'm a murderer which you know I haven't killed anyone, yet" Lucy said.

She was planning on killing the person who posted up the flyers.

"Fine but... hey where's your desk?" Natsu asked finally noticing.

"It went for a walk" Lucy said.

Natsu glared, not at her, but not away from her either.

"Take my desk" Natsu said offering his.

It just so happened that everyone came to school today in Lucy's class. Not a single desk was open for her to sit in.

"Don't worry I have something better" Lucy said walking into the front of the class.

She walked behind Atsuki's desk and sat on his chair. The chair leaned back as she did, this was nice. Lucy adjusted the height then spun around, this was really nice. When Mr. Atsuki walked into class he only stared at Lucy.

"What are you doing in my seat?" he asked.

"My desk went for a walk" Lucy told him.

"Move" Mr. Atsuki said. He didn't have time for Lucy's games today.

Lucy nodded and kicked herself away from his desk. She rolled the chair trying to get to where her missing desk was but the chair wouldn't fit through the aisle.

"I meant out of my chair Heartfilia, but now why don't you just get out my class" Atsuki said.

"Aye, aye Captain" Lucy said then pretended to row her way towards the door.

"OUT OF MY SEAT!" Atsuki yelled.

"You'll never take me alive coppers" Lucy said finally getting the chair out the door and rolling away down the halls.

The class laughed at her silliness while Atsuki walked out the class room yelling out in the halls.

"I guess this means I'll be watching you today Wendy" Natsu said smiling at the little girl.

Wendy nodded and smiled back.

* * *

"Did you guys find out who did it yet?" Natsu asked his group.

They answered with no's. Natsu sighed in frustration.

"Whoever did it though is starting to spread rumors now. They're saying Wendy is Bora's and Jellal's child. She just couldn't determine who was the Father because they both have blue hair" Erza said.

"No one's believing them though, and were also telling people the truth so no worries Natsu" Jellal said.

Natsu clenched his fist.

"How's Lucy taking all of this?" Levy asked.

Natsu blinked.

"Surprisingly well, she doesn't even care... at all. It's like you said, no one believes them. Who knew Lucy would become so popular for ignoring people" Natsu mumbled.

"That's sounds like her, so what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked.

"Discussing with you all about the culprits" Natsu said.

This was a moment when Lisanna's petty jealousy was forgotten. She didn't care if Lucy ruined her life at the moment, she didn't care if Lucy took the love of her life, all she cared about was ripping the bitches who started these rumors face's off. Lisanna knew right where to start looking too.

* * *

"No one's believing them Angel" Mary said.

"Not surprised, no one spreads rumors anymore only in the movies" Flare said texting on her cell phone.

Angel glared at the two. She smacked the phone out of Flare's hands in frustration.

"Useless must I do everything myself" Angel yelled.

To bad for the humiliating, Angel had to go straight for the ass whipping unless she could think of another plan. Right then and there she saw Lucy walking up the stairs.

"Flare, why is she going up there?" Angel asked.

"Lucy ditches up there all the time now, people usually stay away seeing how Jellal and Gajeel ditch there also" Flare answered.

Angel smirked to herself before running up the stairs. The flyers and the rumors and hiding her desk may not have work but how will Lucy like it when she locks her on the roof top. Angel reached the top and walked towards the door. Shit, there was no lock on it, must be on the other side Angel thought. If she put a chair on the handle though she would still lock her in.

Angel ran downstairs grabbing a chair from the nearest classroom and walked back up. She regretted leaving her two lackey's behind. When she reached the top again she positioned the chair perfectly. Angel decided to stand there to wait and watch Lucy struggle her way out laughing to herself. When the bell rang though there was no struggling, not even the turning of a handle.

Angel gritted her teeth together. Seems Little Miss Heartfilia was planning on ditching, oh well there's no way she's getting out Angel thought turning away. She'd just come back at lunch then laugh her ass off.

* * *

"Lucy nee-san, Lucy nee-san" Wendy called.

She looked over at Lucy and realized she had fallen asleep. Wendy sighed, then curled up into a little ball next to her Nee-san. Seems it was nap time Wendy thought before drifting off to sleep. They didn't awaken until the next bell rang dismissing students to 4th period. Lucy leaned up and scratched the back of her head. She stretched before getting up and kicking the kid. Wendy opened her eyes and yawned. Lucy walked over to the door planning on leaving the roof top but it didn't open. She jiggled the handle, Lucy knew it wasn't locked but when she pushed the door wouldn't budge. It was like something was blocking the entrance. Lucy had two plans.

"What do you want to do kid? Break the door down or wait till Natsu comes?" Lucy asked.

The little girl yawned.

"Sleepy" she said.

"Decision made " Lucy said pulling the bag off of Wendy.

She opened it and pulled out the poetry book and her little bottle of whiskey. Leaning against the gate, Lucy opened the book to a random page and started reading.

* * *

Why was a chair there? Natsu thought. He walked over to it and looked around. Was someone sitting here? Is that why it's there? Natsu remembered what had happened in his fourth period class, one of the chairs went missing. Perhaps this was it Natsu thought then dropped his bag. He picked up the chair and started walking downstairs to his previous class. When he finished putting it back he walked back up and met Lucy on the rooftop.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said.

Lucy turned to him with a bored expression on her face and nodded. Natsu walked over to her, he could smell the alcohol. His nose scrunched up in disgust.

"You've been drinking haven't you" he said.

Lucy held up her empty bottle and smiled.

"You know that can kill you right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head up and down then jumped on Natsu. He fell backwards with Lucy on top of him.

"Tired?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded into his chest. Natsu placed a hand on her head and started stroking.

"Go to sleep then" Natsu said.

Lucy stiffed a yawn before closing her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews.

I Love Reviews.

Recycle.

Sorry This Is Late But I Got A Request To Put This In A Chapter.

"What happened Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I thought my life was over... descending into a spiraling black pit of hate...disgrace... and sadness. that was until YURRIPELOVING WAS BORN! OMG SHE IS A DISCO BONQUISHA SHARICE, DAMN SHE FINE AS HELLLLLLL! SHE IS SO RATCHET DAYUM!" Lucy yelled raising her hands around to add emphasis.

Natsu only sweat dropped and watched how his girlfriend kept rambling on about Yurripeloving.

Alright Back To The Main Story.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 19.

Angel was not happy, not one bit.

"Flare, your boyfriend's on the boxing team right?" Angel asked her friend.

Flare swallowed the granola bar she was chewing and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Just a little back up in case the three of us can't handle her" Angel smirked.

"By her you mean Heartfilia?" Mary asked.

"Of course, who else would I be talking about?!" Angel yelled.

"Well last week you hated that Jane girl and the week before that you hated -" Mary said listing the names that came from the top of her head.

"IT WAS MEANT TO BE A RHETORICAL QUESTION MARY!" Angel yelled.

"Angel, he has a match after school. Your going to have to wait till tomorrow if you want his help" Flare said ignoring her two friends spat.

"Tomorrow it is then, that just means I have more time to embarrass Lucy" Angel smiled.

Just you wait Lucy, tomorrow your going to regret ever messing with me she thought.

* * *

"No one's heard anything yet Luce, who ever did it must have done it before school or maybe late last night because no one's seen anyone put the flyers us" Bora told her friend.

Lucy only nodded.

"Don't worry though, we'll figure out who did it soon even if it means I have to pull out my ace in the hole" Bora said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Ace in the hole?" she repeated.

"Yup that's when our gang takes over the school and we personally interrogate every single student until we find out who did it" Bora said.

Lucy laughed. "Were not that desperate Bora" she said.

"True, true but just give the word and I'll put that plan into action" he said.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

The bell then rang, informing the students that school was finally over. Lucy walked out with her usual sidekick and straight towards Natsu, who was leaning against the lockers like always with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Lucy, I kind of got bad news" Natsu started.

Lucy only stared.

"I made plans with our friends after school today so I can't walk you home but, your welcome to join us" Natsu said.

Lucy turned and started walking away.

"I knew you'd do that" Natsu said walking with her.

"I may not be able to walk you all the way home but I can at least walk you to the gate" he said.

On the way to the gate though Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy happened to run into Natsu's group. Lucy studied them, they all seemed to have stacks of paper in their hands.

"Hey Lucy" Levy called out walking to her.

"You don't have to worry about the flyers anymore, we took them all down, I think" she said.

So the stacks of paper were the flyers about her.

"Yeah and no worries about the rumors, we stopped them" Erza said smiling at her.

"We still haven't found the culprit though" Jellal mumbled.

"We'll start looking out for you" Gajeel said.

The group was surrounding her, all of them trying to give her some words of comfort. Even Lisanna said something to her.

"I'm working on who did this in the first place, I should have answers by tomorrow" Lisanna said.

The flashbacks came rushing into Lucy's head. Every moment she had with her Mother, sad and happy, replayed in her head; Lucy felt an anxiety attack coming. She tried to fend it off, she couldn't freak out in front of them. She just needed to get away then she would feel better, but something was different this time. No matter how much she tried or how badly she treated them, her old friends still liked her, they still cared. Lucy felt that they at least deserved something, even if it was false hope. The memories awoken something in her, something she's locked away ever since her Mother passed away. Lucy looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you, but I can take it from here. No need to waste your time on someone like me" Lucy said then walked off.

Her friends stood there. Lucy had smiled at them, Lucy had thanked them. Her smile, it wasn't like the usually ones, this one was different. This one was real. This one was the little Lucy's smile from long ago.

"Seems she's warming up to us now" Natsu said watching his girlfriend leave.

Natsu was only half right.

* * *

"Lucy nee-san are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Just give me a moment" Lucy said. She was bent down with her head between her legs.

No matter how strong anyone was, everyone had a weakness. Lucy's just happened to be her memories, or to be more precise her memories about her Mother. But having a weakness doesn't make you weaker, sometimes it gives you the boost you need to get stronger. This wasn't the case for Lucy right now, she was a fragile little girl just like Wendy at the moment. With a shaky hand she reached for a cigarette, lit it and took her first hit of the day. As the smoke filled her lungs, Lucy calmed down.

"Let's get going" she said standing up.

Wendy watched the smoke clouds fly up into the air. She stared at her protector with worry eyes but still followed her home.

* * *

Lucy missed half her classes the next day. To say Angel was pissed was an understatement. She was so happy to see her lunch though, her plans could fall back into action. Lucy felt pathetic, cowering away under the blankets this morning. She decided to face her fears and sit at Natsu's table for lunch. She ignored everyone who tried to make a conversation with her however by pretending to be asleep. Even ignored, her old friends were still glad that she had joined them. Lucy didn't feel on edge as she did yesterday, maybe that was because she wasn't staring at her friends even though she knew they were right next to her. Lucy considered it an improvement, even if it was just by a little.

Then it happened. Food was splattered all over Lucy. Her head went up and she turned around to stare at the culprit. Mary hated the idea, she didn't understand why Angel had made her do it and not Flare or herself. It was so unlady like to trip and fall, even if it wasn't on purpose. Angel expected the lunch area to laugh when they saw Lucy covered in food but it didn't happen. Angel had to bite her lips to prevent her own laughter from surfacing. The exact opposite happened, the lunch area went dead silent. Why? Because Lucy Heartfilia was about to murder somebody.

Lucy wiped the spilled juice that was dripping down from her hair with the back of her palm. She brought her a finger to her mouth to taste it. Grape soda. Lucy hated grape soda. She stood from her seat, the food that landed on her slipping down her back, and turned towards Mary. Lucy didn't recognize the girl but judging by the fear in her eyes, she recognized her. Lucy grabbed Mary's collar and lifted her up into the air, her feet barely touching the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Mary cried out.

"Lucy she only tripped put her down" her boyfriend reasoned.

Why should Lucy listen to any of them? Back in the day anyone who messed with Lucy had to face the consequences, accident or on purpose. Why should she let this girl get away?

"This may hurt a lot" Lucy warned the girl making her intentions clear.

Mary started to cry, fearing the worst. No one could stop Lucy, not her boyfriend, not her old friends, not her kid, even though she didn't want to stop her protector anyway, but maybe Bora could. He walked up to Lucy and placed his hand on her arm, making her lower Mary.

"One good reason" Lucy said to him.

"I don't have one" Bora said.

"You know me" Lucy said.

"I knew you in the past, this time it's different" Bora told her.

"How?" she asked him.

"Your better now, besides I thought you liked spaghetti" Bora said picking a stray noodle from her hair.

Lucy gave him a small smile and dropped Mary.

"Good girl now let's go find you a spare uniform" Bora said.

"If you ever come into my line of sight, run or else I will rearrange your whole face" Lucy threatened Mary before walking away with Bora.

Wendy had gotten up and ran with them. Mary ran as fast as she could towards Angel and yelled at her. Natsu's group was silent for a while even though the other conversations in the lunch area returned.

"She might even be more scaring than you Erza" Gajeel said.

Erza turned to Gajeel and punched him in the shoulder. Natsu just sat there. What was the difference between him and Bora? Why did Lucy listen to Bora and not him? Natsu was her boyfriend, that was suppose to exceed best friend yet here he was powerless to stop her. It just showed that Bora still knew Lucy better than Natsu.

"Natsu maybe you should go check on Lucy" Gray said.

"She has Bora, I'll see her fifth" Natsu responded.

Levy smacked Natsu on the shoulder as hard as she could.

"No you'll see her now! We all will! Lucy needs our support" Levy said.

Just then Lisanna's phone started ringing. She received a text from a friend of hers. Lisanna opened the message and scanned through it, re-reading twice to see if she got the facts right.

"Guys I found out who started the rumor, it was Flare and Mary" Lisanna said.

"Don't they follow Angel around everywhere?" Erza asked.

"Wasn't that Mary who just spilled food all over Lucy?" Juvia asked.

Natsu forgot about his pity party and focused on his friends. They found out who the culprits were, now all that was left to do was find them.

"Why are they after Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know but why don't we pay them a visit and find out?" Lisanna asked standing up.

"Um is Angel a bright blond?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah why?" Lisanna said.

"Because I just saw Mary walk over to a bright blond then leave walking where Lucy just left" Gajeel said.

"Shit we gotta go, now!" Erza said.

* * *

"I think I have a spare uniform in my locker" Bora said.

"I'm going to go to the restroom and try washing the juice out from my hair" Lucy said.

"Why don't you just use the showers in the locker rooms?" Bora asked.

"I rather wait till lunch is over and everyone's back in their classes. Until then I'm going to the restroom" Lucy said.

"Alright I'll be right back then" Bora said before walking off.

Lucy walked over to the ladies restroom and turned on the faucet. She proceeded to wash her face then wet her bangs and part of her hair so juice wouldn't be dripping down from it any more. Wendy pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to her protector. Lucy smiled and took it from her, wiping her face dry. She didn't bother wetting her clothes and just walked out; she'd have Supetto wash them, better yet Bora. Angel was waiting outside for her.

"Hello Lucy" Angel called out.

Lucy stared at her for two seconds, realizing she didn't know her, before turning away.

"Aw are you still sour about the lunch incident? I thought it was quite hilarious" Angel said.

Lucy paused in mid-step. Wendy started glaring at the tall lady.

"So this is your little bastard, who was the Father again? Bora or Jellal? You fuck too many people Lucy you can't even tell whose the Father" Angel said.

Angel was confident. She knew there was no chance Lucy was going to win. Her overconfidence blinded her. Lucy turned and stared at the girl.

"Your stepping on dangerous grounds" she warned.

"Really? I thought I was already on dangerous grounds, I mean with the rumors and the flyers and trying to lock you up on the rooftop. If that's not on dangerous grounds then what is?" Angel asked then giggled to herself.

"That was you?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! And you had no idea! That's what makes it so funny!" Angel said.

Lucy had the funny feeling that the woman talking to her knew her, like KNEW her.

"Do I know you?" Lucy asked.

This stopped Angel's laughter.

"See that is what pisses me off most about you, how you think your so tough and act all high and mighty! You don't remember me? Well I sure as remember you Lucy Heartfilia! Nevertheless how about I help you, my name is Angel Storm remember me now?" Angel asked.

Lucy shook her head. She had no idea who this girl was and she didn't want to know. She seemed like a crazy bitch, so Lucy took pity on her and walked away. There was no point of getting her hands dirty fighting some psycho bitch.

"Oh look at you, running scared" Angel said walking after Lucy.

Angel's outbursts started gathering a crowd. It was a small one though, most of them was just wondering what was happening between the two of them.

"I don't have time to waste on you" Lucy said.

Wendy backed her up by sticking her tongue out at Angel.

"That's my line! I don't have time to wasting on a murdering whore like yourself" Angel said.

Lucy still ignored her.

"I'm mean you have to be pretty fucked up to kill your own Mother!" Angel yelled.

This stopped Lucy dead in her tracks. Her blood starting to boil while she repeated what Angel said in her mind over again.

_I'm mean you have to be pretty fucked up to kill your own Mother!_

_I'm mean you have to be pretty fucked up to kill your own Mother!_

_I'm mean you have to be pretty fucked up to kill your own Mother!_

_-pretty fucked up to kill your own Mother!_

_-pretty fucked up to kill your own Mother!_

_-kill your own Mother!_

Very slowly she cocked her head to the side and faced Angel.

Wendy was scared. She's seen Lucy mad but, from what Supetto-oba said, talking about her protector's Mother was worse. Wendy shakily back away from her protector. That was a smart move.

"Could you repeat that?" Lucy asked.

She wanted to be sure Angel actually said that before she kicked her ass.

"I said you have to be pretty fucked up to kill you own Mother Heartfilia" Angel said.

Lucy studied the girl standing in front of her and finally remembered her. Lucy hadn't immediately dropped all her friends when she learned her Mother was sick; she still kept them until her she had died. Angel Storm was her name, and she used to be one of Lucy's closet friends. Lucy was a naive child when she was younger, she couldn't tell when she was being used. When she entered her new school her worst fear was being alone.

Angel was the one who talked to her, she was the first one who tried to be her friend. Lucy was the new kid, she was just happy someone wanted to be friends with her. It wasn't till the death of her Mother that Lucy realized the truth. She put two and two together and dropped Angel like a ton of bricks.

"Angel" Lucy said.

Angel smirked. "Seems like you remember me now. Good! I mean I wouldn't feel the satisfactory of beating your ass if you didn't remember me. Now I can enjoy it to the fullest" she said.

"In all honesty I don't give a fuck about what I did to you. I don't care what you say about me, or my friends, or that brat. I just want you to know the only reason I'm about to kick you ass is because you talked about my Mother" Lucy said.

"You kick my ass?! You may have been able to kick your Mother's but that was only because she was all old and crusty! Me on the other hand I-" Angel didn't get to finish.

Lucy grabbed Angel by the hair in mid-sentence and slammed her face into the locker. The fight had begun. Lucy repeated the process several times until she saw blood running down her head, from where Lucy couldn't tell.

"Hurts doesn't it? I'm barely getting started" Lucy told her and laughed menacingly.

Angel was over confident. If she actually asked around and took the time to learn about Lucy she would have learned she changed. Lucy was a bad ass now.

Angel didn't stand a chance.

More students started swarming them chanting 'fight!' over and over again. Not one of them tried to stop it. Wendy was pushed back into the crowds. She got scared and started crying as she was being pushed around. Where was her Nii-san? Couldn't he tell that Nee-san needed help? Natsu's gang was hadn't noticed the fight yet. They were heading in the wrong direction.

"What's this? You don't have anything to say now Angel?" Lucy asked slamming her head in the lockers one more time before letting her drop on the floor.

Lucy walked over Angel and circled her. There a blood stain left on the lockers Angel's head was previously getting smashed at. Angel started whimpering, holding her hand against her head. Lucy stood over Angel and placed a foot on her. She raised it up and stomped down, she raised it again and repeated over and over again laughing the whole time. Lucy Heartfilia was enjoying herself.

"Shit! Angel's getting her ass whooped! Go out there Dante do something" Flare said pushing her boyfriend.

Dante ran up and slammed Lucy into a locker, his buddies surrounding her. The all looked over her with hungry eyes, Dante may have a girlfriend but they didn't. If she still looked pretty enough after they beat her, they might get to have a little 'fun' later. Lucy counted the men, 3 including Dante. She could take them.

"That wasn't the wises thing to do" Dante told her.

"Neither was interrupting my fun" Lucy smirked.

Just then Bora had entered the fight; he tackled Dante off of Lucy along with his friends surrounding her. Bora had retrieved the spare uniform but saw that a fight was going on. He was planning to make a little detour to see who was fighting then return back but realized it was Lucy once he heard her laughter. Lucy only laughed like that for once reason.

"Who did it?" Bora asked.

Lucy giggled and pointed to the girl on the floor, Flare and Mary was trying to help their friend up.

"I got your back" Bora said turning towards Angel.

Lucy only giggled again before walking towards the three girls.

"I thought I told you to run when you saw me" Lucy said kicking Mary in the face.

She fell backwards and cried out.

"And you... I don't really know you but whatever" Lucy giggled and before kicking her away too.

As the two girls crawled away Lucy bent down to pick up Angel.

"You should have stayed away from me" Lucy sang.

She placed her finger under Angel's chin and lifted it so Angel would be staring at her.

"Now guess what? I'm going to beat your friends using you!" Lucy yelled.

She picked up Angel and threw her towards Dante. It was lucky for Lucy that Angel only weighted around 100 pounds or else should would have had trouble pulling off a move like that.

She landed on Dante and they both fell over. Bora was currently fist fighting one of Dante's friends. He hadn't notice the other friend come behind him but Lucy saw and kicked him in the balls. The friend toppled over in pain.

"Thanks" Bora said before dodging another hit.

Lucy shrugged and made her way back to Angel.

"HELP! NII-SAN! ANYONE! HELP!" Wendy cried out but everyone ignored her.

They were too focused on the fight, it was much more interesting for them then a little girl crying. Natsu had heard her cry though. It was faint but he still heard it and turned back around.

"Why is this place so deserted?" Natsu asked.

His friends looked around noticing no one was there. Their eyes caught two students running however.

"After them, I think something's happening" Erza said.

They gang ran after the students and soon they saw it. The huge crowd in the middle of the hall way and little Wendy crying on the floor.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled out.

Wendy looked up through her tear stained eyes.

"Help her! Nii-san!" Wendy cried out.

Natsu's group ran towards the crowd and tried their best to make there way through.

"Beg Angel! I want to hear you cower and grovel before me!" Lucy yelled.

She had a sadistic smile on her face while she continued kicking Angel. How Angel was still conscious after the beating Lucy gave her, Lucy didn't know or care. She just wanted to hear her pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Angel cried out.

"Why are you apologizing? I said beg! Don't tell me you can't even to that!" Lucy said kicking the girl harder this time.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled out.

Lucy looked away for one split second but that was enough for Dante to land a decent hit on her. Lucy staggered back and leaned against the lockers for support. She licked the blood off of her lips and smiled at Dante.

"My turn" she giggled and punched him back. Lucy's did way more damage.

Natsu was scared. This couldn't have been his Lucy. She was having too much fun kicking these people. Her smile was way to demonic and her laughter was pure evil. Why wasn't anyone stopping them? Why hasn't anyone noticed this fight going on? Simple because the fight has only been going for a few minutes. And in those few minutes Bora and Lucy has manage to completely destroy their enemies.

"I'm all finished up over here how about you Luce?" Bora asking dropping his enemy.

"I'm teaching Angel here how to beg for her life, so far she's not doing so well" Lucy said then kicked her again.

"Lucy stop it!" Jellal yelled.

He was the first of his friends to react; he was the first in the whole crowd to try and stop the fight. Jellal ran up, grabbed her arm and tugged. Lucy, not being her total sane self, ignored the fact that Jellal was her friend and kicked him away. While Jellal fell back Bora stood in front of Lucy.

"Stay out of this!" he told her friends.

"How can you let Lucy beat on her like that?!" Jellal yelled as Erza helped him back up.

Bora glared.

"You have no idea what's happening right now. I couldn't stop Lucy if I tried so back off" he said.

Finally, to everyone's dissatisfaction, a local teacher had called in the fight and the school's security had came. Students back off, some leaving not wanting to get caught, others stepping aside letting them walk through. There was only two, both males.

They didn't stand a chance.

While Lucy had her back turned the first male officer, Isaac, grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch her" Bora said pulling him away.

Lucy turned around and saw the two officers stalking towards them. She backed up into a locker with Bora on her right side, both of them preparing to go out fighting. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for an escape route; when she spotted Natsu she paused. Natsu mouthed something to her but Lucy couldn't make it out. When Natsu did it again Lucy really paid attention.

'Please' he mouthed.

'Please, I love you, stop' Lucy read.

All the fight Lucy had drained out of her, the crazy smile on her face lowered and her normal bored expression appeared.

"Bora, thanks for having my back" Lucy said.

"You know I always have your back Luce" Bora said sensing where the mood was going.

"That pup of yours must be something special to knock you out of your trance" Bora whispered.

"It wasn't a trance, I just stop holding back. I let my emotions go haywire" Lucy said before putting her hands out.

"We give" Lucy said surrendering.

Isaac and his partner, Henry, grabbed Lucy and Bora, each one pushing them against the lockers.

"Damn I said we give, buy a girl a drink first" Lucy complained as they put cuffs on her.

"Well at least you can tell our club you've finally been arrested" Bora laughed.

Lucy cracked a smile and starting laughing with him. These people were crazy. They acted like they hadn't just been in a fight a few seconds ago.

"And Angel, you come near me again I will kill you, you can count on that" Lucy said before getting pulled away with Bora.

Teachers came by dismissing the students and helping the one's Lucy and Bora fought to the Nurse's office. Natsu had walked up to Wendy and picked her up.

"After school, we'll wait for her in front of the gate after school. Until then I don't know" Natsu said before walking off carrying Wendy.

Today was one fucked up day.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING!**

This Chapter Is Different From The Others.

There Is A Song In It.

Suteki Da Ne, It Is In English.

www. - youtube - .com - / - watch?v=0DzpfD17cdE (Minus The - And Spaces)

If That Doesn't Work Then Go On Youtube And Type English "Suteki Da Ne" Final Fantasy X (AmaLee)

I Don't Usually Do Songs But When I Do I Try To Use English.

For The French Part, Translations Are At The Bottom.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 20.

Lucy felt better than before. She's showered, wore a fresh new outfit, and was currently walking out of school with Bora. And just like she expected, all her old friends were out there waiting for her.

"Lucy you should really tell them, especially after today" Bora said.

"But-" Lucy said.

"Grow up. You know them, do you really expect them to pity you, especially after that fight? I would fear you not pity" Bora said.

Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Alright, thanks again Bora" Lucy said.

Out of all her friends Bora was always the one she could most rely on. Lucy hugged her best friend good-bye.

"Call if you need me" he told her before leaving.

Lucy sighed then walked up to her friends. She opened and closed her mouth multiply times wanting to say something but never doing so. Her friends waited patiently for her response; they understood whatever she had to say couldn't be rushed. Finally Lucy sighed loudly.

"Look, I'm tired and just ugh want to go to a strip club with me?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Much to her friends satisfaction, Lucy didn't take them to a strip club but to a little run downed cafe. They had to think though, why did Lucy call this place a strip club in the first place? Natsu saw the sign hanging on the building... well barely hanging, the neon lights flashing, flickering every once in a while. The Lunar Cafe. Lucy opened the door and led her friends downstairs. Natsu's gang followed confusingly looking around the staircase. Beat up posters were hanged on the walls, some ripped and torn. Water was leaking from the ceiling and the wooden stairs creaked with every step.

No one thought this place was safe. They walked a few more steps down before arriving at the bottom. At the end of the staircase was a newly looking door; It was the entrance to the cafe. They've never been to an underground cafe before so they didn't know what to expect. Lucy opened the door and they finally were at their destination. The group looked around the underground cafe, there wasn't much to look at since they were still standing in the entrance. Just a four wall boxed room with a hallway leading to cafe.

The room was dark, the only light seen was by the blue lanterns hanged around the place. In the middle of the room was a stand and the hostess behind it. She spoke the usual greeting and looked up at the guest.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à oh Lucy quelle surprise! Il a été un moment!" she said.

Was the hostess speaking in french? She didn't look like it but then again her hair was blond and she did have blue eyes. She could have been but that posed a problem to the gang. None of them could speak french... well expect for Levy who took a french class in her freshman year. Then again that was years ago.

"Bonjour Pepe! Il a été un certain temps, comment avez-vous été?" Lucy spoke back.

'WHAT!' was what everyone thought. Their Lucy could speak french? Wendy giggled, the language they were speaking was pretty funny sounding.

"Lev can you translate?" Erza whispered.

"I can try let me see, Lucy just said hello Pepe it has been a while, how have you been?" Levy translated.

"Mauvais, puisque vous ne venez pas me rendre visite. Où étiez-vous?" Pepe said.

"Bad since you never come to visit anymore, where have you been?" Levy said.

"Donnez-moi une pause, je viens d'emménager ici. Vous savez, c'était une heure de route de mon ancienne maison, deux heures quand je marche!"

"Give me a break you know... then something about driving? And a 2" Levy said.

The two girls were speaking to fast for her to keep up. That and she wasn't understanding anymore.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu aurais dû me rendre visite plus tôt" Pepe said.

"Um... visit me sooner" Levy said.

"Et je suis là. Écoutez ma belle Pepe, j'ai eu une journée vraiment mauvais. Dites-moi est Kanon ici?" Lucy said.

"Eh bien, je vais vous laisser descendre facile cette fois Lucy, et oui Kanon est" Pepe said.

"Parfait! Vous venez de faire ma Pepe jour, ai-je mentionné que Je t'aime?" Lucy asked.

"Une ou deux fois" Pepe giggled.

"Pepe Je t'aime" Lucy said.

"I understood that, Lucy said Pepe I love you" Levy said.

Alright this language barrier had to stop. Lucy would admit she loved this blond french girl but not him! Her own boyfriend!

"Would you two please stop talking in french!" Natsu yelled.

"Qui est cette tête chaude Pinky?" Pepe asked staring at Natsu.

"That hot-headed Pinky is off limits" Lucy said switching back languages so her friends could understand.

"No worries, pink was never my favorite color" Pepe said and the two girls shared a laugh.

"Félicitations pour finalement attraper mon amie blond ici. Je vous souhaite bonheur et bonne chance!" Pepe told Natsu.

"Oh brother" Natsu groaned.

"Pepe! Enough! As nice as it is to see you could you please wait us?" Lucy asked.

"Oui, oui. Follow me if you will, table for...10 right this way" Pepe said leading them into the back.

"Une table privée s'il vous plaît, loin des autres personnes" Lucy told her.

"Of course Lucy" Pepe answered.

The grouped looked around the place. There were people, tons of people. They didn't expect for this place to be so popular since it was an underground cafe. There was a stage in the back, and the table's all seemed to revolve around it. The theme of the place was dark but just like in the entrance, blue lanterns were hung around the place. Each table also had a lantern on it, making the place more bright. Wendy was happy that she got over her fear of the dark or else she would have been crying as soon as they entered this place.

"Hey Lucy, how is this place a strip club?" Gajeel asked as they were walking.

Lucy paled while Pepe stopped walking and turned around.

"Strip club! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'appel de cette place un club de strip tease! Il s'agit d'un café pas un club de strip tease! Si vous voulez voir les décapants tu ferais mieux de trouver un autre endroit! Lucy foutre Je suis fatigué de vous appeler cet endroit un club de strip tease! J'ai à vous mettre dehors!" Pepe yelled.

"It won't happen again" Lucy said.

Pepe huffed and continued walking.

"Thanks a lot nuts for brains" Lucy mumbled.

Gajeel only laughed, he could tell by Pepe's voice that Lucy had just gotten a lecture. Pepe led Lucy and her friends to the back of the place, isolated from other people. Lucy approved. Pepe pushed to tables together and while the group moved the chairs. Lucy sat at the end of the table so she would be facing the stage while Wendy and Natsu sat beside her.

"What would you like?" Pepe asked.

"The usual times 10, oh and tell Kanon I'm here" Lucy ordered for them.

Pepe nodded, "Je vais lui dire, quelle chanson aimeriez-vous ici?" she asked.

"She'll know" Lucy said.

"You'll orders shall be ready shortly" Pepe said before walking off.

"So Lucy why did you call this place a strip club?" Gajeel asked again smirking.

"You'll see soon enough oh and Levy could you smack Gajeel for me" Lucy said leaning back against the chair.

Levy smirked and did as told. Gajeel flinched away and glared at Lucy.

"What's the usual anyway?" Natsu asked.

"A cup of coffee, black and a brownie" Lucy answered.

Right when she said it Pepe came back with the usual order. She placed the cup of coffee in front of each individual person and placed the plate of brownies in the middle. Natsu's gang stared at the brownies... the easiest way to describe it was shit. It looked like small square... not even square, small irregular shaped pieces of shit with chocolate glaze over it. They all decided to stick with their coffee.

"Kanon will be ready in 5 minutes" Pepe said before walking off again.

Lucy leaned back up and grabbed her cup of coffee.

"So when have you been able to speak french?" Erza asked trying to make a conversation.

"Since middle school, I can also speak Español, Italiano, and a little bit of Gaeilge. I'm still working on that one" Lucy said talking a sip of her coffee.

"Why do you kn-" Erza couldn't finish due to the fact that Gajeel spit up his coffee and started coughing.

"What the fuck is this? This taste like shit!" Gajeel complained.

"I know, every time I come here I always hope that the coffee will taste better than last time. It never does" Lucy said putting her cup down.

"Then why the fuck do you order it?!" Gajeel asked.

"It's delicious" Lucy said grabbing the coffee out of Wendy's hands.

Her friends watch as she picked up a brownie from the table then dropped it in her cup before stirring it all together with a spoon. Lucy handed Wendy the coffee back then dropped a brownie in her own cup. Wendy stared at her drink before finally taking a sip. She moaned as the sweet bitter like flavor ran across her taste buds and down her throat.

"Delicious" she said before taking another sip.

"If you just eat the brownie it's too sweet and if you only drink the coffee it's too bitter" Lucy said taking a sip of her new improved coffee. She smiled at the result, much better.

"You could have told me BEFORE I took a sip" Gajeel said grabbing a brownie.

"So Lucy why do you know so many languages?" Erza asked doing the same as Gajeel.

Pretty soon the plate of brownies was empty and everyone had a smile on there face due to the sweet bitter coffee.

"Bora likes to hang around with foreigners, it's pretty hard to communicate is there speaking one language and I'm speaking another. Besides Spanish has the best dance clubs, Italian has the best restaurants, and Irish has the best bars" Lucy said.

Her friends looked at her but Lucy ignored them. She reached over the table and turned the lantern down a little, making the table darker. People around her started doing the same.

"You all probably want an explanation about me, but I'm a little nervous. If you can't tell my hands are shaking just being around you guys, I'm too tense. I should be better though so just wait till it's over" Lucy said looking up.

Her friends didn't understand. Her one sentence brought up more questions in their minds. Before they could asked they heard music starting to play in the background. They turned to see that there was a woman standing on the stage now, with a spot light over her. Now they knew why Lucy turned down the lantern along with everyone else.

_Winds moved my heart swimming in collected words Moved by the wind into the world_

_Clouds like a voice that we all recognize_ _Carry tomorrow for us all_

_The moon in the sky has a trembling heart_ _Shown on the glass unsteadily Stars crying tears in an overflowing stream I see the night all around me_

_Suteki Da Ne Being together All alone Walking hand in hand And I want to go To your city_ _To your home_ _Into your arms_

_That is all Inside your body_ _From those conflicted nights_ _As from my dreams_

Everyone was amazed by the woman singing on stage. Wendy was the most intrigued out of all of them though. Natsu turned and looked at his girlfriend, he noticed she stated mouthing the words.

_Winds died away And I feel all the words Led by a gentle illusion_

_Clouds are the future that cannot be obtained Told from impossible distance_

_Moon filled with night As it flowed through your heart_ _Such far away reflections_

_Stars ripe like tears_ _Like fruit falls from a tree_ _I wipe my dreams off the nighttime_

_Suteki Da Ne_ _Being together_ _All alone Walking hand in hand_

_And I want to go To your city To your home_ _Into your arms_

_To feel your face The touch of memories And now as I awake As from a dream_

_Whooooo_

_As from a dream..._

The song ended and everyone offered soft claps for Kanon. She smiled and waved out to the crowd, but mainly towards Lucy before walking off the stage. People turned there lanterns up brighter and enjoyed the soft jazz music now playing in the background.

"Pretty" Wendy mumbled.

Lucy felt better, her friend's song had relaxed her. Music hath charms to soothe a savage breast, to soften rocks, or bend a knotted oak. Many people mistook the word 'breast' for 'beast' so it would sound better. Normally Lucy liked the original quotes but in her predicament right now beast fit her better. Before she was angry and stressed but now she felt calm and relaxed.

"So where would you like me to start?" Lucy asked her friends.

"Start from the beginning Lucy or else you'll confuse them" Natsu told her.

Lucy nodded.

"For the past few years I've been running away from the fact that my Mother is dead" Lucy started.

Lucy told her friends everything starting from the day she left after making the promise. She explained it better than she had when she was talking with Natsu, she put more details in her story. Levy was the only one who cried for her even though other's surely wanted too. Lucy didn't tell her friends everything though, she left out the fights, and the drinking, and parties. She stopped short when she started talking about high school.

"I, I honestly didn't want to remember you guys. That was probably the reason I was shocked when I first saw you all" Lucy said.

"Shocked? You ignored us and acted all high and mighty" Lisanna said.

"I was shocked on the inside, I've become very good at hiding my emotions. It surprised me also that you all still remembered me, that I still remembered you. I tried to stay away but I forgot that you all are so stubborn" Lucy said with a small smile on her face.

"Why though? Why not remember us?" Erza asked.

"It hurt. When I looked at you guys I saw my Mother, I saw myself. I saw my happy perfect life with everyone. You guys just wouldn't understand, you couldn't understand! I had to sit back and watch my most important person in my life rot away and die, powerless to help her. I couldn't save her, I couldn't put her out of her misery, I just stood there. When she finally died, I snapped, I gave in to my dark desires. The world was an unfair place to me, so why try and change it. She haunted me in my dreams, I couldn't forget her expressions, how she slowly rotted away to nothing"

"Bora, Bora saved me. He helped me numb the pain, he helped me forget about it and get past that part in my life but when I saw all of you I realized I haven't passed over it, I was just running away from it. You reminded me of her, she was my only weakness so around you guys I felt powerless. I hated all of you, you wouldn't leave me alone, you just kept coming and... it hurt, but there was nothing I could do" Lucy said.

"What changed? You started talking to us again, you started treating us different, and don't tell me it was because Natsu asked you out" Gray asked.

"Yes and no. It wasn't because he asked me out, it was because of something he said to me" Lucy said hating the fact that Natsu said something intelligent to change Lucy's way of life.

"He told me 'my life isn't perfect either but thanks to my friends they helped me and made me feel better which is all I'm trying to do for you'. I only ever thought of friends as benefits not helpers. Natsu wanted to help me and he made me realize that all my friends wanted to do the same. Maybe I always thought of my friends more than just benefits but just denied the fact. I wanted to believe Natsu, I wanted to get over my weakness. In the beginning it was hard, the nightmares returned just by talking with Natsu but I improved. I started just with Natsu and slowly step by step I started talking to most of you and the nightmares subsided. I was working my way up to all of you but then" Lucy stopped.

She glared towards her cup and gripped the handle harder.

"Then that bitch came and started talking all that shit. I should have killed her, I had enough money to get away with it" Lucy growled.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's free hand from under the table. Lucy squeezed it.

"As you can tell my Mother is a touchy subject, I would advise you to stay away from it. I don't know why but I thought if I told you all you'd pity me. You would look down at me with a sad expression on you faces and talk down upon me" Lucy said.

"You must not know us well enough then" Natsu smiled at her.

The table went silent after that. Everyone was processing what Lucy had just told them. They had no idea that there was so much to Lucy, Lisanna was the one who felt the worse. She hated Lucy, hated her for no reason. She should have tried to understand Lucy, she should have tried to make a connection like the other's told her too but she didn't. She didn't even try.

"So what now?" Gray asked.

"Now I'm about to start a fight for my own amusement" Lucy said.

She grabbed her coffee cup then sent it flying. It hit some guy on they back of his head, breaking upon impact. The guy turned around, thinking the guy sitting behind him was the one who did it, and threw his plate at him. Soon there was a fight going on in the front on the cafe and Lucy was just laughing in the background.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Natsu asked.

"And ruin my fun? I think not lover boy besides they'll solve it themselves" Lucy said.

The group watched the people fight and noticed they had smiles on there faces. Pretty soon there were the hits turned were lighter and they were laughing while they punched, then they were laughing and pushing, then all together they were just laughing and hugging each other.

"See told you" Lucy said with a wide smile on her lips.

"How did you know they would stop?" Jellal asked.

"Because Lucy here always starts the bar fights" Pepe said walking up.

"What? I'm insulted that you would say that about me" Lucy said.

Pepe glared. Lucy grabbed Wendy's purse and pulled out her wallet. She handed Pepe her credit card, she smiled and snatched it from her hands then walked away.

"It's because they'll like Natsu and Gray, it may be serious in the beginning but they always end laughing. Some of you may be thinking what is this place? A cafe, a strip club, a singing place or an arena but it's everything. This is a secluded place, not everyone knows about" Lucy said.

"So you mean this is a place for druggies?" Lisanna asked.

"Not only druggies but also for fighter, gang banger's, pot heads, all of the misunderstood people. This is their sanctuary, this safe place is considered a underground cafe but it's actually whatever you want it to be. Pepe gives these people a chance to do what they always wanted to do or try. This place is open to everyone, the stage is for anybody, the fights are just for fun" Lucy said.

"How is it a strip club though?" Gajeel asked.

"You have to see what some of the people wear when they go up on stage, it should be considered one" Lucy shivered.

Once she got the thought out of her head she smiled.

"So you all want to know what now? Honestly I don't know, I'm going to go home, think about it and get back to you guys tomorrow, oops I mean Tuesday. I forgot to mention I got a suspension" Lucy said and laughed.

"I made a rhyme but anyway feel free to stay here and enjoy the shitty coffee but I would advise against it just in case another fight might break out" Lucy said standing up.

"Lucy nee-san! Lucy nee-san! Could we see the singer?" Wendy asked.

"Yup, bye-bye people" Lucy said and walked away.

They just watched her leave, no one stopping her.

"So does anyone remember the way out?" Gajeel asked.

* * *

Natsu's gang was all walking home together, each of them deep in thought about their blonde friend.

"That Lucy you guys saw back there, that was the real Lucy. The one we see at school, she's just a facade. That Lucy was the one she normal acts like around her friends" Natsu said.

Erza was confused. "Maybe if she coul-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I already asked her to change and she ignored me because of it. The facts are that Lucy grew up, we all did. I love the current Lucy, I don't want her to change, I don't want to force her to be something she's not" Natsu said.

"I may have not know the old Lucy but the new Lucy seems much more fun" Gajeel said.

"I like this Lucy also" Juvia said.

Jellal agreed with the two of them, only the original group had doubts.

"Trust me when I say the Lucy now isn't all that bad. You should have heard the stories of the bad ass Lucy, she was worst much worst. A miracle happened though, Lucy wanted to change, so she mixed her two selves together. The good and the bad, the sweet and the bad ass which makes her, her. I noticed things about Lucy, she's not really that bad. She's actually a good person but she hides it behind that tough facade. I don't want Lucy to be like that, I want her to be able to act how she wants to act, we should be able to accept Lucy for who she is now, despite her change. So yes sometimes the bad overpowers the good but the same could happen with the good" Natsu said.

"If Lucy was here right now she would say whatever. Then she would tell us she doesn't care if we like her or not because she's not going to change and if you can't accept that then leave her alone" Jellal said.

Natsu started to clap. "Dude! She said that to me once! That was spot on Jellal" he laughed.

His gang smiled at him. Natsu stopped walking and got very serious.

"I love Lucy, we all do. I just want us all to be friends with her, but don't think I'm forcing you too. Yes she has faults but so do we. Lucy doesn't care about any of that, I think she likes us for us" Natsu said.

"I want to be her friend, Lucy saved me once. I think she was embarrassed about it though, that's why she just to play it cool" Levy said smiling softly.

"Me too, I want to make it up to her for giving up so fast. She may be a little ruff around the edges but that's what unique about her" Lisanna said. She was surprised at herself when she said that.

"I just generally liked Lucy, always have, always will. I want to be her friend also" Gray said.

It was Erza's turn. Everyone has made their resolves, only she was left.

"I love Lucy too! I want to be her friend but the risks... I just don't want anyone to end up hurt" Erza said. She thought back to the fight that happened earlier today, how Lucy had kicked Jellal like he was nothing.

"She might be afraid of hurting us too, maybe that's why she wanted to stay away. However Erza, you want protect all of us from her but don't you think you should be protecting Lucy from herself?" Jellal asked.

Erza reached her resolution.

"Our group seems to make things seem more complicated then they really are. We like her, she likes us. We want to be friends, she wants to be friends. Screw everything in between, let's just go with it" Natsu smiled.

"We can only hope Lucy feels the same" Erza said.

"She does, I've been brainwashing her into thinking so" Natsu said.

His grouped laughed. They forget there doubts and fears about their blond friend.

"Lucy's really amazing" Lisanna said out loud.

"She's only amazing because she hands friends like us" Levy said grabbing her hand.

"Excluding Gajeel of course" Natsu laughed.

Gajeel made a lunge for him. Erza stopped the fighting between them before it got to serious.

"I am so glad Lucy's going to be back, I can't handle the two of you any longer. I'm planning on telling Lucy all the things you two have been doing and hopefully she'll help me whip you two into shape" Erza said slamming their heads into each other.

Gajeel and Natsu paled.

"Another Erza" they whispered.

Their worst nightmare.

"It's pretty sad though, how all that happened to her. It could have been any one of us" Juvia said.

"Maybe that's why we all became friends in the first place. God knew we were all fucked up so he tied us all together to make us better" Jellal said.

"That's pretty fucked up of God to make our lives like this then" Gray mumbled.

"Is it? Think about it, if our lives were any different would we still be the same people we are today? Would we all still know each other?" Levy asked.

"Ugh! When did we start thinking about life and the universe! I thought this was about Lucy now you guys are confusing me!" Natsu yelled rubbing his head.

"I'm off, see you guys tomorrow" Natsu said walking away.

"Same here let's go pipsqueak" Gajeel said walking with Levy.

"Come on Juvia, we should be leaving also" Lisanna said grabbing her hand.

"Wait but I want to be with Gray" Juvia said.

"But he lives on the other side of town from where we live" Lisanna told her.

"It can't be helped. I can't let two pretty ladies walk home by themselves" Gray said walking along with them.

"Come on Erza I'll walk you home" Jellal said and he made the bold move of grabbing her hand.

Erza blushed scarlet and let him lead her away.

God hadn't meant to make all their lives fucked up. Sometimes it's just out of his control, sometimes things just happened. God took pity on them though and thought to himself. It may have been my fault for not preventing things from occurring but I still have the power to make their lives into something better but then... what would be the lesson in that? They would immediately turn to me again when something else bad happened in their life. Why not let them walk on their own two feet and stand out for themselves?

God made the divine decision of making all of them meet. If I were to match them up with other people whose lives were the same, who also had issues then maybe they could help out one another. Maybe just maybe they could make their lives grow into something better than they ever imagined. God believed in his thought even if the people who were involved in his decision didn't.

They will see one day God thought. They will see one day that my decision was correct and thank me with the bottom of their hearts for bringing them together.

* * *

Translations for Lucy's and Pepe's conversation. It starts from the first line when Pepe greeted Lucy as she entered.

Hello, welcome to Lucy oh what a surprise! It has been a while!

Hello Pepe! It has been a while, how have you been?

Bad, since you do not come to visit me. Where were you?

Give me a break, I just moved here. You know, it was an hour drive from my old house, two hours when I walk!

This is not an excuse, you should have visit me earlier.

And here I am. Listen my dear Pepe, I had a really bad day. Tell me is Kanon here?

Well, I'll let you off easy this time Lucy and yes Kanon is

Perfect! You just made my day Pepe, did I mention that I love you?

Once or twice

Pepe, I love you

Who is this hot-headed Pinky?

Congratulations for finally catching my blond friend here. I wish you happiness and good luck

Yes, yes

A private table please, away from other people

What have I told you about calling this place a strip club! This is a cafe not a strip club! If you want to see strippers you'd better find another place! Lucy fuck I'm tired of you call this place a strip club! I out of kick you out!

I'll tell her, what song would you like hear?


	21. Chapter 21

Never Thought Issues Would Make It To The 20's.

Translations Are At The Bottom.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 21.

"It's boring today without Lucy" Natsu sighed with his head on the lunch table.

"How is it boring? This is how it used to be" Gray said.

"But knowing Lucy could be here, it's gotten boring" Natsu grumbled.

The people sitting at the table sighed in agreement.

"I miss Lucy!" Natsu cried.

"Why didn't you just visit her during the weekend?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu froze. "Why didn't I just visit her?" Natsu repeated.

The people sitting down at the table sighed at his stupidity.

"I'm made my decision! I'm going to see Lucy today! After school!" Natsu said lifting his head up.

"We'll go too" Erza said.

Natsu stared at her.

"What the more the merrier" she said.

Natsu cracked a smile.

* * *

Gajeel whistled at the sight of Lucy's home.

"This is where the junkie lives?" Gajeel asked.

"Yup, ever since we were children" Natsu answered.

"Why the fuck is she a junkie then?" Gajeel asked.

He would never understand rich people. Why go so low? Your rich! Smile!

"Come on" Natsu said walking to the front door.

His group of friends followed him up the walkway. Natsu reached for door bell and pushed the button once. He didn't want to seem annoyed and push it twice or three times, once should suffice. The friends waited until Ms. Supetto opened the door. She looked questionable at the group of teens at her Master's home.

"Hey! It's Ms. ... Ms. ... Ms..." Natsu stumbled.

"Ms. Supetto" Erza answered.

"Yeah! Your Ms. Supetto!" Natsu said pointing at the old maid.

Ms. Supetto raised an eye brow. She was pretty this group was here for Lucy, even though it only looked like two of them would be her friends. The pierced up guy and the one with the tattoo. Ms. Supetto wondered how they knew her though, Lucy couldn't have mentioned herself to her friends.

"Um, is there something you need?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"You don't remember us? We used to play with Lucy all the time before she moved" Natsu informed her.

Ms. Supetto was old. Memory lost came with her aging but no matter what Supetto would never forget the times when her family was truly happy.

"Your that Scarlet girl and your that little boy Lucy also talked about, what was the name, Na- nat? Natsu!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

The old group smiled at her.

"Yup that's me, Natsu Dragneel! Anyway we're here to see Lucy, thought she might be lonely because of her suspension" Natsu said.

"Suspension?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"Yeah she got suspended from school for fighting" Natsu said.

"Is that so" Ms. Supetto said darkly.

Natsu had just dug his own grave. Sometimes he just didn't know when to shut up and keep things to himself, exactly like Gajeel.

"Sorry but Mistress Lucy isn't here right now" Ms. Supetto said.

"What? Did we just miss her? When will she be back?" Natsu asked the old man.

"She hasn't been home all weekend, I don't know where she is" Ms. Supetto told them.

"Since Friday!" Natsu yelled.

What could have happened to their Lucy? Maybe she was attacked on her way home from the underground cafe. Natsu felt his heart drop. She could have been hurt and he wasn't there to save her, it could be all his fault.

"Hey Lucy?" Jellal said.

The group turned and stared at Jellal who had been smart enough to call Lucy.

"Give me that!" Natsu yelled reaching for the phone.

"Shit! Wait up" Jellal said holding the phone in the air.

Erza pulled Natsu away.

"Speaker" she told Jellal.

He nodded and clicked the speaker button on his phone. Loud music started playing from his phone.

_"Hello? Helloooo?" _Wendy's voice spoke.

The group could barely hear her.

"Hey Wendy! It's Natsu!" Natsu yelled.

_"Natsu nii-san! Hi!"_ Wendy yelled over the phone.

"Hey Wendy, where's Lucy? Where are you guys right now?" Natsu asked.

_"What? You want to talk to Nee-san?"_ Wendy yelled out.

"Sure put her on the phone" Natsu said.

He had reached for the phone from Jellal, who gave it too him knowing Lucy would rather talk to Natsu. Lucy's laughter filled the phone.

_"Hello?"_ she giggled.

"Lucy! It's Natsu" Natsu said.

_"Shit! Hey guys shut up! Turn the music off... NOW!"_ Lucy yelled.

The music playing in the background of Jellal's phone stopped; they could hear her perfectly now.

"Lucy" Natsu called out.

_"Yes?"_ she asked.

"I'm at your house right now where are you?" Natsu asked.

_"At my house? Why are you at my house?"_ Lucy asked.

_"He's there for a booty call"_ they heard someone said in the background. They also heard someone yelling in pain right after.

"I thought I'd visit you since you couldn't come to school today" Natsu said.

_"School? But today's Saturday"_ Lucy said.

"Um Lucy it's Monday" Natsu said.

_"What? Hey Bora what's today?"_ Lucy said having a conversation in the background.

_"WHAT! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHERE THE FUCK IS WENDY?!"_ They heard Lucy yell.

Gajeel was the only one among the friends laughing.

_"Oh good your right there, what have you been doing these past few days?"_ Lucy asked over the phone.

Natsu assumed she found Wendy.

"Lucy come home, we'll wait for you at your house" Natsu said.

_"Hold up, sorry guys but I gotta go"_ Lucy said.

The sounds of people 'awing' and the swooshes of water filled the phone.

_"Hey where'd you put my clothes?... fuck it I'll walk home like this, hey Natsu!"_ Lucy yelled.

"Walk home in what?! Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

_"If you see my old maid tell her not to let you in okay? Bye"_ Lucy said before hanging up.

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu yelled gripping the phone.

Jellal grabbed it from him, saving his poor phone from Natsu's clutches. Ms. Supetto, hearing the whole situation, sighed and held the door open wide.

"Come in, I'll make some tea" she said.

"Didn't you hear her though?" Lisanna asked.

"She never listens to me so why should I listen to her? Come in" the old maid said.

The group walked in Lucy's home and followed Ms. Supetto into the kitchen. They each grabbed a seat and sat down while Ms. Supetto made tea.

"So tell me is Lucy friends with all of you? No offence but you don't look like the type of people she would be friends with" Ms. Supetto said.

"We thought so too" Lisanna said.

"Yeah were friends, well except for me, I'm her boyfriend" Natsu said.

Ms. Supetto dropped the pot of water she held on the floor and let out a fit of giggles.

"Oh no" she said after her laughter then refilled the pot.

"I'm terribly sorry but boyfriend?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Natsu cried out.

"It's not you, it's Lucy. Wow I guess her affection of you in childhood grew with her" Supetto mumbled placing a towel on the floor over her water spill.

Ms. Supetto cleaned up her mess and served Lucy's so called 'friends' tea. Strangely, each of them had a craving for coffee but still they accepted the tea gladly.

"So Lucy, how does she act at-" Ms. Supetto was interrupted by the loud pounding at the door.

"That would be the Mistress" she mumbled walking to open the door.

Natsu and his friends watched her walked away. A few seconds later they heard the pounding stop.

"MS. SUPETTO! HEY! I LOST MY KEYS!" Lucy yelled giggling.

"I'm right in front of you Mistress Lucy" Supetto said letting her walk in.

"YEAH I KNOW!" Lucy yelled again laughing.

She walked into the house and made her way to the kitchen.

"Mistress Lucy I advise you cover up we have company" Ms. Supetto said walking after her.

Too late Lucy walked into the kitchen and froze looking at the people in it. Her friends froze looking at Lucy. She was in nothing but a bikini, and she was carrying little Wendy on her back. She was wet, drops of water was still falling down her hair, and they were pretty sure she was drunk, noticing her cheeks was bright red.

"Shit! I thought I told you to lock them out" Lucy wined dropping the kid squirming on her back.

Wendy ran up to her Nii-san and his friends. Natsu was still shocked from seeing what Lucy was wearing.

"Let's talk about that suspension shall we?" Ms. Supetto said glaring at the Mistress.

"Suspension? What suspension?" Lucy asked playing it cool.

By the look her old maid was giving her, it wasn't working.

"I'm going to kill you Gajeel" Lucy yelled.

"What?! It was your boyfriend who squealed!" Gajeel yelled.

That brought Natsu back into reality. He lifted up Wendy and hid behind her.

"You are grounded! GROUNDED! Until your suspension is over!" Ms. Supetto said.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you make yourself useful and get me a towel" Lucy said shrugging her threat off.

She walked passed the table her friends were sitting at and straight towards the refrigerator; she opened the door and pulled out a beer can before closing it. Lucy opened it, took a sip, then joined her friends at the table. Ms. Supetto walked over to Lucy and snatched the beer can out of her hand before leaving the room to get clothes for her Mistress.

"Old hag, Wendy pass me a bottle" Lucy told the kid.

Wendy grabbed the small happy juice out of her bag in passed it to Lucy, but Natsu snatched it from her.

"I think you've hand enough for one day" Natsu said.

"Try four" Lucy mumbled getting up. She grabbed another beer can from the refrigerator, but this time poured it in a cup so Ms. Supetto wouldn't know.

"What happened Lucy?" Erza asked her friend, concerned for her.

"Time just flew right on by" Lucy said shooting her hand in the air laughing.

Natsu glared at Lucy in disapproval. While she lifted her hand to take a sip, he took the cup from her.

"Stop being such a party pooper lover boy" Lucy pouted.

Natsu resisted the urge to smile. "What happened Friday Lucy?" he asked.

"Ugh... Kid when was Friday?" Lucy said placing her head on the table. She was feeling really hungry at the moment.

"The pretty lady sang for us" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Kanon I remember. I met up with her, we went out for drinks, we met with friends and went out for more drinks, apparently a few days passed and then you called interrupting the hot tub party" Lucy frowned.

At least they knew why she was wearing a bikini now.

"Yeah, I had to leave everyone just when things got interesting; Bora was about to strip" Lucy said and laughed.

Natsu felt his blood boiling again.

"Alright so you partied and went for a swim. Lucy where are your clothes though?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked down. "I don't know, no one would tell me so I ran home like this. I bet a lot of people got a good view today" Lucy laughed again.

Natsu resisted the urge to go out and punch everyone who saw his girlfriend in a bikini in the eye. Ms. Supetto walked back in and handed her Mistress a towel, and a over-sized shirt.

"Supetto! I'm hungry" Lucy whined drying her hair with the towel.

"Then you should have been here for dinner these past three days! Make something yourself, I have chores to do" her old maid said before walking away.

"So fucking evil" Lucy said wrapping her hair with the towel.

She put on the over-sized shirt then stood up looking around her kitchen for food.

"Fuck it, come on kid were going to get waffles" Lucy said pulling out a box of crackers from the cabinet.

Wendy hopped of Natsu's lap and followed her Nee-san to the front door.

"Your just going to leave us here in your house?" Jellal asked her.

"Your going to get waffles wearing that!" Natsu yelled.

"Yup!" Lucy yelled answering both of them before shutting the door.

Natsu yelled out before walking after his girlfriend. He came back in the house a few seconds later, carrying Lucy over his shoulder.

"Go up and changed!" he said putting back down on her own two feet.

"Have you forgotten! I'm buzzed!" Lucy said emphasizing on the z's.

"I'll handle this Natsu" Juvia said getting up.

Juvia's had experience talking to buzzed people before; she walked up to Lucy and cleared her throat.

"Lucy let's go get you cleaned up alright?" Juvia told her.

"How about we ditch this stick in the mud and go get waffles together" Lucy said crunching on her crackers.

"Lucy" Natsu warned her.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Alright Natsu you win... sike!" Lucy yelled throwing the box of crackers at Natsu.

Crackers flew in the air blinding the hot headed pinky while his girlfriend made a run for the door with the little girl. Lucy pulled a random coat off the coat rack and ran out the door laughing like a mad man, shoes forgotten about.

"Dammit! LUCY GET BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled running out after her, stepping on the crackers.

Juvia picked up a pair of Lucy's shoes before walking out the door, following her two friends.

"I feel bad leaving this mess" Levy said walking over the crackers.

"Leave it, we can come back and clean it up later. Let's hurry before we loose those two" Gajeel said dragging her along.

The rest of the gang followed after, leaving a sorry note for Ms. Supetto when she would come down and realize the mess.

* * *

"Mmmmnnn this is better than crack" Lucy moaned stuffing her mouth with waffles.

She was feeling better now that she had something in her belly, she was aware of what was happening now. Natsu had chased her all the way to the breakfast diner with their friends shortly behind. Natsu felt better too now that Lucy put on her over-sized coat, covering everything, and thankful for Juvia for bringing her shoes. Lucy was on her fourth plate of waffles and they just kept coming.

"Nakima! More waffles!" Lucy yelled out finishing her plate.

Nakima walked to Lucy's table with a smile on her face.

"Silly Lucy, if you eat too much your going to end up fat like a sumo wrestler" Nakima said teasing her old friend.

"Like your boyfriend?" Lucy mumbled, mouth full of waffles.

Nakima smacked Lucy on her head making Lucy choke. She coughed before swallowing and letting out a sigh in relief. Nakima stuck her tongue out at Lucy before walking away.

"You almost killed me!" Lucy yelled out before reaching for her class of water.

"Is there a place where you don't know someone?" Gajeel asked in amazement.

"I don't know. People usually are the ones who know me, not the other way around" Lucy said.

"MORE ICE CREAM!" Wendy yelled jumping up and down.

Lucy stared at the girl and her little sugar rush.

"I think you had enough ice cream, why don't you run around the block a couple times" Lucy suggested.

Wendy was about to run out the dinner, but Erza grabbed her before she could.

"That's not good supervising Lucy" Erza scolded her.

"What she has a phone, money and knows where we live" Lucy said before pushing the plate away from her.

"I'm full" she sighed leaning back in her chair.

"5 plates of waffles, 2 sides of fries, 3 cups of orange juice, 2 cups of water, and a bowl of ice cream" Gray said shaking his head.

"THAT SHE STOLE!" Wendy cried out.

Natsu's group had finished eating half an hour ago, they were just waiting for Lucy to finish.

"Yeah, I could go for a drink. Nakima! Check!" Lucy yelled.

Nakima walked up and started grabbing the dirty dishes.

"On the house Lucy, by the way are you going to Valor's party tonight?" Nakima asked her.

"Sure where at?" Lucy asked.

"Have you forgotten your grounded!" Natsu yelled.

Nakima ignored her friend's friend. "Il nuovo club ha aperto il ciliegio, Ha un enorme cartello al neon non si può perdere." she said switching languages.

"Sì io ci sarò. Sei sicuro che non vuoi che io a pagare? Almeno caricare gli altri" Lucy said.

"Mi prendi in giro? Vexen è ancora grato per voi averlo aiutato un po indietro, sarebbe pazzo che ti paga, i tuoi amici inclusi" Nakima said.

"Sì, sì, credo che include la punta" Lucy said wavering her hand.

"Basta avere via di qui! Prima di cambiare la mente di Vexen!" Nakima yelled before leaving.

Lucy laughed at her retreating figure. She reached over to Wendy's purse and left a $20 tip for her friend.

"Alright let's go" Lucy said standing up.

"What about the check?" Levy asked.

"Didn't you hear her? It's on the house. We need to leave quickly before she changes her mind though" Lucy laughed making her way to the door.

"Would you mind talking in a language we all understand? It get's frustrating not knowing what your talking about half the times" Natsu scowled his girlfriend.

"Why don't you try learning the language, then you wouldn't feel left out so much" Lucy said lighting a cigarette.

Natsu pulled it out of her lips before stepping on it.

"You are so lucky I'm still intoxicated or else your ass would be on the concrete" Lucy said walking passed him.

"Oh sure, don't thank your boyfriend for saving your life in the future" Natsu said sarcastically.

"Is there a reason you'll still here? I saw you, I bought you waffles, what else do you want?" she asked holding the middle finger up to the car that nearly hit her as she passed the street.

"We just wanted to visit our friend" Erza said.

"Isn't that what's school for? I have other friends to visit on my off days" Lucy said jumping on top of a ledge. She started walking along it.

Erza smiled at her response, she called them her friend.

"When will you be back?" Juvia asked.

"Marvok wanted a week but I convinced him to three days, see you all Wednesday Lucy smiled before hopping over a fence.

"Make sure Wendy get's home safely Natsu, bye bye" she called out.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled trying to jump the fence too.

He felt someone tug on his leg though. Natsu fell back down and stared at Wendy.

"Take me home Nii-san" Wendy told him.

Natsu sighed, he gave up.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow" he said before walking hand and hand with Wendy.

"Well today was an interesting day" Gajeel said.

"You could say that again" Jellal said.

"Well today was an interesting day" Gajeel repeated.

Jellal stared at the man before punching him.

* * *

The pounding wouldn't stop. It just came over and over and over again. Natsu opened his eyes and checked his clock, it was 5 am in the morning. He had two more hours before he had to wake up, who was at his house so early. Natsu pulled the blankets with him as he stood up and walked downstairs. He opened the doors and yawned.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Lucy giggled at the sight of him. Natsu in his red boxers, wearing a tank top, his bed hair, all topped off with his blanket wrapped around him. Natsu's eyes widened hearing his girlfriends familiar laughter.

"Got kicked out, thought we might come for a visit?" Lucy said.

Natsu covered himself with his blanket and made way for his girlfriend and little sister. Lucy carried Wendy's sleeping for to Natsu's love seat and laid her down before she jumped onto his couch.

"Wake me up before you go to school" Lucy said resting her head on the throw pillow.

Natsu closed his door and walked over to Lucy's sleeping form throwing his blanket over her. He went into his storage closet and grabbed a blanket for Wendy and covered her with it before he walked back up stairs and went back to sleep on his own bed. Lucy smiled and wrapped Natsu's blanket around her, inhaling his scent as she drifted to sleep.

Two hours later Natsu woke up and took his shower, thinking that Lucy coming over was just a dream. He was sadly mistaken when he walked downstairs, all dressed for school, and saw the two girls sleeping in his living room. He walked up to Lucy with and smiled looking at her sleeping form. She looked cute enough to kiss Natsu thought before an idea popped into his head. Natsu leaned over the couch, down to Lucy and pressed his lips against hers. He leaned back up a few seconds later, not getting a response from her.

"I could consider that rape" Lucy said.

"Rape? For what kissing my girlfriend good morning?" Natsu asked in a playful tone.

Lucy opened her eyes. "For kissing an innocent girl in her sleep, who knows what else you could have done" Lucy said.

Natsu's smiled only grew wider.

"Don't you have school to go too" Lucy said bringing the blankets over her head.

"Why go to school when I can stare at you all day?" Natsu smirked.

"Your bothering me, leave" Lucy said.

Natsu laughed. "There's food in the frig, just in case you decide to stay while I'm gone" Natsu said before leaning back up and grabbing her bag.

"Where else would the food be?" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu laughed again, "aren't you going to wish me a good day at school?" Natsu asked.

Lucy held up her middle finger at him.

"I remember you doing that exact same thing before we had our first kiss" Natsu said then sighed.

"Ah the memories" he said.

Lucy leaned up and threw a pillow at him. Natsu caught it and threw it back at her laughing.

"Bye Lucy" he said exiting his home.

Lucy sighed before placing the pillow back under her head and laying down. Why had she come here in the first place? Lucy didn't get kicked out, she actually went back in for Wendy then made her way to Natsu's home. What was the matter with the girl? Lucy decided to sleep on it.

* * *

Translations.

The new club he opened on Cherry, it has a huge neon sign, you can't miss it.

Yes I'll be there. You sure you don't want me to pay? At least charge the others.

Are you kidding me? Vexen is still grateful for you helping him a while back, he would be mad it I charged you, your friends included.

Yes, yes, I guess that includes your tip.

Just get out of here! Before I change Vexen's mind!


	22. Chapter 22

Made A New FT Fanfiction.

It's Called Are You My Daddy?.

NaLu Of Course.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 22.

Jellal woke up different today. He woke up with a smile on his face and a weight lifted from his shoulders. Why though? he thought. Jellal walked into his bathroom and took his shower like he normally did every day. When he walked out the shower he saw a note on his mirror. There was a date on it and Erza's name along with other words; Jellal blushed at the words. 'Forget and ask Erza out!' was written on it. Forget what? Jellal thought. Then he realized he had forgotten what he wanted to forget. There was nothing holding him back from asking Erza out anymore.

Asking out Erza, asking out the love of his life...That was going to be a challenge. Sure he knew she loved him and he was pretty sure she knew he loved her, the problem laid in the asking out part. That was a tough one for Jellal but if Natsu Dragneel was able to ask Lucy Heartfilia out, why couldn't he ask Erza out? Jellal stopped on his walk to school and noticed a flower stand. Erza liked flowers right? Maybe it would help his case by giving them to her Jellal thought. He went by the stand and bought a dozen flowers.

Jellal regretted the decision the closer he came to school. Flowers really? What was she going to do with a dozen flowers? Was she going to just carry them around school all day or something? Jellal started to pass out the flowers to random people passing him on the street. Was he an idiot?! He just spent most his money buying the love of his life flowers and now he was passing them away! Jellal sighed looked at the last flower left in his hand. He decided then and there to do the unexpected and ask her out as himself. No romance, no mushy words, just "Hey".

* * *

Natsu had a secret. He had a secret he wasn't going to tell anyone, even his best friend. His secret was the reason he went to class with a smile on his face, why he was excited and eager to go to class. What was his secret some may asked?

Lucy Heartfilia was over his house right now.

* * *

"Hello Jellal" Erza said greeting him.

Jellal walk up to Erza, squeezing tightly on the flower's stem

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago" he told her leaning towards her lips.

Erza's brain went haywire. She had a crappy morning and now her love was about to kiss her! Embarrassed Erza's mind shut down, meaning her defense mode kicked in. Erza pushed Jellal away before he could reach her lips and sent him flying. Push wasn't a good word to describe what Erza had just done, shove should suffice.

"Jellal!" she yelled coming back to her senses.

She walked up to him and tired to help him back up. Jellal decided to stay on the ground though and pulled her down too.

"That was really unexpected" Jellal mumbled leaning up.

Erza was on her knees staring at Jellal with concerned eyes. Her hands were up, wanting to touch him but at the same time wondering if he would want to be touch. He thought that planned failed... horribly, what now? Jellal looked at the love of his live and suddenly he knew what to do. He held the lily he bought for her and placed it in her hair.

"I tried to buy you a flower as scarlet as your hair then I realized it would have been hidden" Jellal said.

Erza blushed as scarlet as her hair. Was this really happening?

"I know it was selfish of me to ask you to wait, I'll try not to do as many selfish things in the future. Erza will you go out with me?" Jellal asked.

Erza's heart restarted hearing those words. Finally she thought, finally she could be the with the one she loved. Nothing was in the way anymore, Jellal was asking her out. Due to the silence Jellal thought that maybe the way he asked was to simple. Erza go out with me? No I love you or your the love of my life, my savior? It was just short and straight to the point.

"Yes" she smiled at him, a stray tear of happiness falling from her eye.

But then again, short and straight to the point always did get the job done. Jellal's hand rose to wipe it away and leaned towards Erza again, planning to kiss her. Like last time though, Erza's brain went haywire and shoved Jellal back on the ground.

"Sorry" she said.

"Ow, alright we'll take it slow for now" Jellal said rubbing the back of his head. He didn't believe he could take anymore hits.

Erza smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Pretty soon Jellal was as scarlet as Erza.

"FINALLY! YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN HIDING HERE! Gajeel yelled from his hiding spot.

"WAY TO GO ERZA! THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK HIM FOR A SECOND!" Gray laughed.

"CONGRATULATIONS ERZA YOU DID IT!" Lisanna yelled.

Erza and Jellal never though they've been so embarrassed in their lives.

* * *

"Hasn't he ever heard of bacon?" Lucy asked raiding Natsu's refrigerator.

Wendy had woken up, and if Wendy wakes up that meant it was time for Lucy to wake up. She jumped on top of her demanding breakfast. Lucy threw her off and made her way to the kitchen wanting the girl to shut up. She was going to make bacon and eggs but Natsu only had eggs so she decided on eggs and toast.

"Geese, if I would have stayed home, Ms. Supetto would have made me pancakes, and waffles, and french toast by now" Lucy mumbled stirring the eggs.

Maybe Lucy took Ms. Supetto for granted. Ten minutes later Lucy called Wendy in for breakfast. Once they were finished Lucy washed the dishes while Wendy went to watch TV. Lucy placed the dishes anywhere, since she didn't know where they went in the first place, and looked around Natsu's house. It was pretty empty. Random pictures were hanged up, most of Natsu and his friends. Lucy only assumed Natsu took the one's of his Father down. Lucy stopped at the a certain photo on the wall.

It was a woman, with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. She was smiling in the photograph and hugging her stomach. She looked too old to be Natsu's first girlfriend so Lucy wondered who it was.

"She looks like you Nee-san" Wendy said looking at the picture with Lucy.

"Mainly her eyes though" the kid added.

Lucy studied the picture, she did have her shade of brown eyes. It just dawned on Lucy that this was Natsu's Mother. Lucy looked over the picture again, she was pretty. Lucy recalled never seeing Natsu's Mother when there were younger, she wondered what could have happened to her. At least she knew where Natsu's salmon colored hair came from since apparently red and strawberry blond made salmon. Lucy shook her head before walking past the picture and looking at everything else. She saw something red that caught her attention, a calendar.

Lucy walked closer and studied it. She physically paled. The red that had caught her eye was ink. In big red letters was written, "MY BIRTHDAY". What fucked Lucy the most was the his birthday was in less than a week, Thursday to be precise. Lucy started glaring at the calendar, he couldn't have given her a heads up?!

"Wow! It's Natsu Nii-san's birthday soon!" Wendy cried out.

Why was she still behind her?

"Hey Lucy nee-san do you think he would like a picture for his birthday?" Wendy asked.

"Whatever" Lucy said sitting down on Natsu's couch.

Normally she wouldn't even bother but Lucy was his girlfriend. She most definitely had to get him a present now, she was obliged to. What should she get him though? That was the question that was running through her mind. Wendy had her answer, Lucy needed her own now.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Natsu called out when he entered his house.

Natsu laughed as he dropped his things and walked into the living room.

"I always wanted to say that" he said.

Lucy walked up and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?!" she yelled out him.

Natsu started at her before answering.

"I just made plans today with everyone about it, I was going to tell you right now" Natsu said then smiled.

"Your going to get me something! My first gift from my girlfriend Lucy! This is going to be something, what are you going to get me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy continued to glare.

"Hell should I know?" she asked waving her hands in the air.

Natsu smiled as he looked at Wendy.

"What about you Wendy?" Natsu asked.

Wendy giggled and blushed. "It's a surprise!" she yelled.

Natsu laughed with her and patted her head.

"We decided after school to go to Pudding! Pudding! Land! For my birthday" Natsu said.

Lucy stopped everything and paled while Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"Just kidding" Natsu laughed.

Lucy walked over and punched him.

"Don't ever joke like that" Lucy told him.

"Aw I thought it was funny" Natsu laughed.

Lucy ran her hand down her face.

"So what did you do without me?" Natsu asked.

"Breakfast! And watched TV!" Wendy cheered.

"Food sounds good right about now" Natsu said walking into his kitchen.

"We gotta go" Lucy told him.

Natsu walked back out. "What?! I just got home! Stay!" he complained.

"Wendy has work to do" Lucy said.

Natsu pouted at his girlfriend. Lucy felt a strange feeling to hug her boyfriend at the moment so she obeyed it. Natsu was surprised but welcomed it and hugged her back.

"Stay" he whispered in her ear.

"I would have if you would have told me it was your birthday sooner, but now I'm forced to find a gift on such short notice" Lucy told him.

"You can just kiss me and show up to my party as a present" Natsu told her pulling her away.

"Thursday at 4. Everyone's going to Mermaid Heel for my party, it's that cafe near out school. Our friends and some other people at school are coming, be there" Natsu told her.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

"Not whatever Lucy, promise me you'll be there" Natsu said, well pleaded.

"We'll see Natsu" Lucy said pulling herself away.

Natsu sighed deciding it was the best he was going to get out of her. What was so complicated about asking her girlfriend to show up for his birthday?

"Come on Wendy" she said.

Natsu walked them both to his front door. He kissed Lucy on the forehead, "good-bye" he said.

"Bye" Lucy mumbled, light blush on her cheeks, as she left.

Lucy peeked back and noticed Natsu was waving them off. Wendy waved back but Lucy continued looking forward.

"I like Natsu nii-san's house" Wendy said.

Lucy nodded.

"But it's really big and Nii-san's the only one in there, must be lonely" Wendy said.

Lonely?

"I'm glad I have you Nee-san" Wendy said hugging.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Lucy had accomplished nothing. Wendy had finished her picture for Natsu's present while Lucy had managed to burn 3 cakes. She wasn't cut out for baking, she remembered her Mother and Supetto were always the ones who baked; well sometimes Lucy would help. Lucy sighed as she threw away her failed attempt. She had nightmares again, this was the worst so far though. According to Wendy, Lucy was screaming in her sleep. She blamed Natsu and his group but there was nothing she could do about it now. Lucy decided to face her fears, that meant facing her nightmares also.

"Why does it have to be such a bitch though?" Lucy asked looking over the cake directions again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!" Ms. Supetto screamed when she walked in the kitchen to see Lucy's 5th attempted in making a cake.

"Uh... baking?" she answered.

Just when she said that the oven timer pinged and Lucy took the cake out of the oven. The cake fell flat. Ms. Supetto stood there as Lucy got a fork and passed it to Wendy.

"Take a bite" she said.

It didn't look burnt Wendy thought grabbing the fork. Once she took a bite though she spit it out.

"Yuck!" she yelled.

Another failed attempted, Lucy crossed the idea of making Natsu a cake for his gift off of her list.

"If you wanted a cake YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ME! GET OUT WHILE I CLEAN THIS MESS!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

Lucy picked up Wendy and walked out the house with her. She decided to go window shopping and look for something for Natsu. Lucy wished she was Wendy at this moment, she could have just drawn him a picture and be done with it. In the end after a hour of searching, Lucy gave up and decided to smoke. I'll just give him a kiss and attended his booze free party Lucy thought as she smoke. This wasn't like Lucy though, she didn't give up on things so easily.

"Oh my god! How could you forget to bring Sherry?! She must be lonely all by herself at home" a passing couple yelled.

Lonely. An inspiration it Lucy at that moment.

"Come on kid, let's go" she said stomping out her cigarette.

* * *

Natsu tapped his foot irritably an the floor.

"Where is she?! She was suppose to come to school today, Bora came" Natsu complained glaring at nothing.

"Maybe she caught up in something, she'll probably show up at your party" Erza said trying to comfort her friend.

Natsu still glared at nothing.

"Yeah like you said, you told her about your birthday last minute, she's probably looking for a present" Levy said.

Lisanna couldn't believe her old friend. If Lucy didn't show up for her own boyfriend's birthday then Lisanna was going to give her a piece of her mind.

"Whatever" Natsu grumbled.

"Your started to sound like Lucy now" Jellal smirked.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.

"That too" Gajeel laughed.

Natsu couldn't help but show a small smile. Lucy would show up sooner or later, she would attend his birthday party. She had too, that is what girlfriend's did.

"Now birthday boy, it seems your 18 now you know what that means" Gray said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh no" Natsu groaned.

By the time school was over, Natsu's arms were all bruised up from the 18 punches and the pinches for good luck. By the time his party was over, Natsu was heartbroken because his girlfriend didn't show up. Natsu walked home with a cloud brooding above his head. Sure he kept up a facade to look happy during his party but now that he was walking home alone with his arms filled with gifts, he let everything sink in. Lucy hadn't showed up, she didn't even call. Maybe she had better things to do then be with Natsu, maybe she didn't want to be with Natsu in the first place.

It was late now, around twilight, as Natsu entered his home. His drop his gifts on the floor, deciding to sulk his way to the kitchen to get something to drink before falling asleep. When he turned on the lights to the kitchen though, two girls jumped up from behind the counter, one throwing confetti and yelling.

"SUPRISE!"

While the other stood there with a bored expression and said with a very monotone voice,

"Surprise"

Natsu was definitely surprised at the moment.

"Happy Birthday Natsu Nii-San!" Wendy yelled.

"Ditto" Lucy repeated after her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

His question was ignored.

"I hope you don't mind but we broke into your house" Lucy said pointing to the broken window on the back door.

"It's your birthday though! Here's your cake make a wish!" Wendy cheered then started to sing happy birthday.

Lucy joined the girl, saying the words though, not singing them. Natsu looked at the table to see a really crappy cake with a candle on it. The cake was small and lop-sided, the frosting was frosted badly, but the handwriting of "Happy Birthday Natsu" was worse. Lucy regretted the decision of letting Wendy write it. Her failed attempted of a cake looked bad enough, but with that writing it looked worse. Natsu was still shocked to see them there so he didn't realize they stopped singing until Lucy coughed and motioned to the cake.

"Oh right" Natsu said before blowing out his candle.

"YAY!" Wendy cheered.

"Yeah" Lucy said, lifeless as ever.

"No Nee-san you have to put feeling into it!" Wendy scolded.

"That's okay Wendy, just wow. I didn't think you'd come" he said.

"I didn't" Lucy said looking away from him.

"Nee-san! It's Nii-san's birthday! Your suppose to be all happy and lovey!" Wendy said.

"Whatever" Lucy mumbled looking back at Natsu.

"Cake time!" Wendy said grabbing the knife.

Lucy took it from her.

"Oh no you don't, this cake is for decoration only. No eating" Lucy said.

"You made it for me though right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy eyed him and nodded.

"Well then I want to eat it" he told her.

"I warned you" Lucy said cutting Natsu a piece.

She sighed in relief, happy that when she cut in it batter didn't fall ooze out. She placed a slice on a plate and passed it to Natsu before cutting a piece for herself and Wendy. Natsu was teary eyed as he took the first bite of his girlfriend's cake. Lucy and Wendy heard a loud crunch when Natsu chewed the piece. Lucy's eyes widened, cake wasn't suppose to go crunch.

"I knew it I'll throw this away" Lucy said reaching for the cake.

"No! I love it!" Natsu said moving the cake out her reach.

Why was he lying to her? Why couldn't he just say the cake was nasty and let her throw it away? Her other friends wouldn't have lied to her, they would have told her straight up that it was shit. Strangely enough though Lucy couldn't help but smile. She turned away embarrassed and ate a piece of her cake. It truly was shit.

"Keep practicing Nee-san" Wendy said encouraged.

Lucy groaned. "Why don't you give him your present" she told Wendy.

Wendy nodded and pushed her present towards Natsu.

"Happy Birthday" Wendy said.

Natsu finished his cake and pushed it aside. He ripped of his present greedily to find a box. He opened the box and inside was a picture.

"That's me and you and Nee-san!" Wendy cheered.

Natsu smiled and hugged the girl.

"Thank you Wendy!" Natsu said looking at the picture again before hanging it up on his refrigerator.

Natsu was sure he was the pink blob and Wendy was the blue blob while Lucy was the blond. What bothered him though was there was a little light blue ball in the bottom corner.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked pointing to the light blue blob.

Wendy smiled. "Nee-san's turn!" Wendy said.

Lucy glared at Natsu.

"I hope you know how hard it was to find your ass a present" Lucy said.

Natsu nodded.

"I stayed up late last night trying to find the gift then had to miss school trying to make this crappy ass birthday cake, and your booze free party" Lucy added.

Natsu laughed a little.

Lucy bent down the stood back up holding a box. Natsu's eyes widened at the size of it. Lucy cared, Lucy really cared for him, she actually liked him.

"Happy Birthday Natsu" she mumbled at him.

This had to be one of the happiest moments of Natsu's life.

"I love you" he told her smiling softly.

Lucy just pushed the present closer to him. Natsu only smiled wider as her tried to unwrap his present. Turns out the wrapper was part of the box so all he had to do was open the top, Natsu felt like an idiot. While his hands were on the lid he noticed holes in the box. What could be in this bo-

"Meow"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Dammit you were suppose to open it quicker" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu lifted the lid open and stared into the box. In it was a cat.

"You- you bought me a cat?" Natsu asked surprised.

He picked the cat out of the box and placed it on the table.

"And it's blue?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's actually dark gray, kids threw paint on it. Just give it a bathe and it should wash out" Lucy said.

"Kids? Blue? Why a cat?" Natsu asked.

Not to say he wasn't grateful but Natsu was curious.

"It's Wendy's fault" Lucy said.

"Hey!" Wendy said.

"She thought you might be lonely here by yourself and it got me thinking. You surrounded by people at school but once you get home, your alone. I was going to get you a dog but as I was walking to the pet store I saw these little kid punks painting this little cat here. I chased them away and decided on the cat. I also bought a cat bed and some food" Lucy told him.

Natsu stared at the cat.

"You hate it" Lucy said.

"No, I love it. I'm just surprised that you would think that way, thank you Lucy" Natsu said petting his new friend.

"Welcome to my home... Happy" Natsu said to the cat.

Happy meowed in reply.

"Happy?" Wendy asked.

"Yup because every time I'll see it, I'll be happy knowing I'm not alone here anymore" Natsu said petting the cat.

Happy started to purr. Lucy smiled at Natsu and... Happy. Lucy did buy the cat for Natsu but she also had something else in mind for the cat.

"Thank you Lucy" Natsu said walking over to her.

He kissed her temple.

"Happy I want you meet you Mother Luc- OW! Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Dumb ass" Lucy said punching Natsu again.

Natsu's blood family may have been gone but Natsu made a new one. A brand new loving family including himself, the blond blob and the two blue blobs.

That was the best birthday Natsu has ever had... so far.


	23. Chapter 23

Issues.

I Love Me Some Issues.

Gray Won.

Hooray.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 23.

"LUCY!" Bora yelled shaking his best friend.

Lucy lifted her head from her desk, panting. She looked around her surroundings, realizing she was at school and calmed herself.

"Ms. Heartfilia would you care to tell why you interrupted the class with your screaming?" Ms. Atsuki asked.

Screaming? Lucy repeated in her mind.

"Well I was having the most perfect dream ever and then I saw your face and it turned into a nightmare. I woke up screaming in terror because of your face" Lucy joked.

The classroom was filled with laughter.

"OUT THIS INSTANCE MS. HEARTFILIA" Atsuki yelled.

It took Lucy a second to get a grip on reality before she was able to stand up and walk out the class with Wendy. Bora stood up following her, knowing why Lucy reacted that way. Natsu just stayed in class frozen, wondering what happened along with Gray. He wanted to go after her but stopped himself. Bora already went first, what good would Natsu be?

* * *

"They've come back huh?" Bora said lighting his cigarette.

Lucy nodded up and down as she shakily brought her own lit cigarette to her lips.

"Have you ever considered therapy?" Bora asked.

Lucy punched him.

Bora yelped. "I was being serious" he said.

"I'm not crazy" Lucy said.

"You don't have to be crazy to go to therapy" Bora told her.

"Whatever" Lucy said stomping out her cigarette; it wasn't doing her any good anyway.

"Just don't be going suicidal on me again" Bora told her.

"Maybe next year" Lucy said motioning for Wendy to come over to them.

Lucy and Bora were ditching in the shady tree area of the school. Lucy had told Wendy to stay away from them because they were smoking but now Lucy wanted a drink. Wendy walked over and let her Nee-san grab whatever she wanted to get before walking back to her tree and started coloring again.

"We're going to die young you know that?" Bora said staring at his cigarette.

"The least God owes us is to not give us cancer" Lucy said unscrewing the cap from her drink.

"You know what I noticed? You never eat" Bora said.

"I eat" Lucy said.

"Yeah when? I never see you eating something at school" Bora said.

"Simple the food here is shit. I eat at home or out" Lucy mumbled.

Bora took the bottle from her hand and downed the rest of it.

"You have a boyfriend now, I'm sure he doesn't want to be locking lips with alcohol staining them" Bora explained.

"Fuck Bora that was my last one! And I don't give a shit if Natsu dislikes the taste of alcohol" Lucy said.

Bora gasped. "So you DO kiss him! Oh my god, my little Lucy's all grown up" Bora said tear eyed.

Lucy kicked him.

"What I do with my boyfriend doesn't concern you. I don't ask what you do with Jellal do I?" Lucy asked.

"Shut up about that! I'm not gay alright!" Bora told her.

"Sure you are" Lucy said sarcastically.

"I'm not! I can prove it!" Bora told her.

"Prove it by kissing the first guy who passes" Lucy said.

"Alright I will!... shit you said guy, fuck" Bora wined.

Lucy laughed.

"Serious though, you got people caring about you know, why not try and cut back?" Bora asked.

"He hasn't had that big of an influence on me yet Bora, Natsu... he's just there. I'm not attached to him at all. If he was to break up with me right now I would just shrug it off" Lucy said.

"Only because you haven't realized your in love" Bora laughed.

Lucy snorted. "Yeah right, love" she said rolling her eyes.

"Never thought the day would come. True story though when I first saw you again when you just moved here and met Jellal, I was going to hook you two up" Bora said.

"Really why?" Lucy asked.

"Cuz everyone needs to get laid every once in a while" Bora said.

Lucy kicked him again, and again, one more time.

"Should have kept that story to myself" Bora mumbled.

"Yeah you think?" Lucy said lifting her foot off of Bora.

"Tell me though, why the Pinky?" Bora asked.

"Simple because he-" Lucy was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Well I gotta go" Bora said.

"What? Ditch with me" Lucy said.

"Nah I got to run home and make you lunch so you just won't be all skin and bones" Bora joked pulling Lucy's cheek.

"Fuck off Bora" Lucy said, but she was grinning.

"See yeah" Bora said walking off.

"Yeah, bye" Lucy said then looked over to Wendy.

"I eat right?" she asked her.

Wendy looked up and nodded her head. Lucy sighed in relief, not realizing that she really took what Bora said into consideration. Lucy stared up at the sky.

"That bitch drank my happy juice" she mumbled.

What was she suppose to do now?

* * *

Lucy stared at the newest couple in school, Erza and Jellal. She just stared... and stared... and continued staring. She blinked once. It wasn't like she didn't expect this, hell she was one of the reasons why they were going out but she didn't know what to say. Jellal walked up to her and patted her on the head.

"Thanks" he told her with a small smile.

Lucy punched him in the stomach.

"I am not a dog" she said walking around his bent down figure.

Gajeel and Natsu was laughing in the background. Lucy sat down next to Natsu with Wendy on her lap.

"Morning Lucy" Levy chirped.

Ignored.

"Aw come on Luce, you know you want to say hi" Natsu said placing his hand over her shoulder.

Lucy pushed him off her, causing him to fall back from his seat. She stood back up and decided to have Nutrition on the roof top this morning. Lucy turned back to Levy though and gave her a nod before she walked off. Once Natsu recovered he went walking after her.

"I hope you two won't act like those too" Gajeel told the newest couple.

"I'm sure we won't" Erza said blushing lightly.

"Yup" Jellal said placing his arm over her shoulder.

Erza's brain shut down as she pushed Jellal off of her. He fell back on the ground just like Natsu.

"Sorry Jellal, you just surprised me"

* * *

"So I was looking up how to take care of cat's yesterday and it turns out your not suppose to give them baths, cats hate water so I guess Happy's going to have to be a blue till his coat grows out of it" Natsu said explaining his day yesterday.

Lucy just laid on the roof top with an imaginary sign hanging around her head saying, 'SHOOT ME'.

"Hey Lucy, are you even listening?" Natsu asked.

"No shut up" Lucy said.

Natsu ignored her.

"So what happened this morning, why'd you scream in class?" Natsu asked, deciding this was the best time.

Lucy thought about lying, but decided to tell him. What harm could come from it?

"Had a nightmare" Lucy said.

"About?" Natsu pushed.

"Who do you think?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu stayed silent for a while. "I used to have nightmares to when my Father left" he said.

This peaked Lucy's interests.

"How'd you get over them?" she asked.

"I don't remember, but I know they stopped after I made the resolution to go find him" Natsu said.

So he faced his fears. Lucy highly doubted that is she were to visit her Mother's grave that her nightmares would stop. She rolled over to her side.

"How's your Father?" Natsu asked.

"New rule about us dating, no talking about my family" Lucy told him.

Natsu sighed scratching the back of his head.

"I'm just trying to know you better" Natsu said.

Lucy stayed still. "Just don't. Things are fine with the way they are now" she said.

"I don't want things to be find though, I want them to be perfect, superb, ahh- what's another word for perfect?" Natsu asked.

Lucy giggled, a real giggle.

"Your such a dumb ass" she said.

"I prefer idiot" Natsu said but smiled anyway.

He grabbed his girlfriend and crushed her against his chest in a hug.

"What's the point of you having my number if you never call me" Natsu mumbled in her hair.

Lucy was a little stunned at the predicament she had gotten herself into, nothing she couldn't handle though.

"Why do you want me to call?" Lucy asked trying to inch herself out of his grasps.

"I like hearing you voice" Natsu said.

He loosened his hold on her and wiped the bangs away from her face.

"I'm going to kiss you alright?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded shyly. Natsu smirked and positioned her head before leaning down for a kiss. Wendy pulled out Lucy's phone and snapped the picture of the two of them giggling to herself. This was definitely going to be her Nee-san's new screensaver.

* * *

"Order up! One home made meal for my bestie" Bora said dropping a lunchbox in front of Lucy.

Her friends stared at her while Lucy stared at the lunch box.

"You weren't kidding" Lucy said eyeing the box.

"I never kid about food Lucy, go on try it" Bora said smirking.

Lucy untied the cloth and opened the box. Inside was a neatly organized lunch meal, much better looking then the ones at the cafeteria. Lucy lifted it up and sniffed the box, it didn't smell expired. She looked up and saw one of her friends passing bye.

"Oye! Reno come here" Lucy called out.

Reno turned and walked towards Lucy direction. He stopped short when he saw who she was sitting with and gulped. They all sent murderous glares at him.

"You know what I'm kinda busy so-" Reno stumbled not wanting to get jumped again.

"Try this" Lucy said holding up the lunch box.

Reno walked over slowly and ate a shrimp from the box, keeping really close to Bora.

"Your making him check if it's poisonous!" Bora yelled.

"You were the one who threatened to punch me in 10 years times, you might have thought that was too long and decided this would be quicker" Lucy said.

Lucy sure as hell wasn't going to check for poison and she didn't want her Wendy or her old friends getting poisoned. Bora wouldn't be stupid enough to try it even if he poisoned it so Reno was the next best thing. Reno finished the shrimp and waited for a while. Bora and Lucy eyed him, Reno then smiled.

"Safe" he said crossing his arms like an umpire.

"Okay... thanks I guess" Lucy said placing the lunch box back on the table.

"Your welcome! Oh I found your clothes from the party, there in my locker see you 6" Bora said walking off with Reno.

They both then good-bye at her. Lucy lifted up a pair of chop sticks and poke the food. Finally she took a brave bite of the rice. After chewing, realizing it tasted like rice and not poison she continued eating the meal.

"Your friends with the rapist?" Gajeel asked her.

He definitely had a problem with him.

"Yeah" Lucy said stuffing her face, it was actually pretty good.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy looked up at him. "He's funny" she said swallowing her food.

She passed the box to Wendy who starting eating some of the food.

Gajeel was about to open his mouth, clearly wanting to argue with Lucy but she cut him off short holding her hand up.

"I don't judge your friends, now shut up before you get a chop stick to the eye" Lucy warned him.

Gajeel bit his tongue.

"If it makes you any better he resigned his rapist belt, he's going for a serial killer now" Lucy laughed.

No one laughed at her joke but Lucy didn't care.

"Reno! RENO TALK TO ME MAN!" Bora yelled out in the lunch area.

Lucy's eyes widened as she turned around. She saw Reno on the ground coughing his lungs out.

"Don't eat that!" Lucy yelled at Wendy slapping the chop sticks out of her hand.

So it was fucking poisoned! It was too late now, Wendy had already ate some. Suddenly Lucy heard laughter, she turned her head back at the two boys. Bora was laughing like a mad man while he helped Reno up off the floor. Lucy glared at them, they took this trick to far.

"You two are so dead" Lucy said standing up.

"Stay here Wendy I'll be right back" Lucy told the kid as she walked towards her friends.

Bora and Reno took off running, Lucy took off after them.

"Did you see that? She took your fork. Bora's in for it now" Jellal said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Did you really have to stab me in my ass?" Bora asked rubbing him bum.

"Did you really have to play that joke on me?" Lucy answered.

Bora grinned. "Totally worth it though, you should have seen your face" he laughed.

"Do you want a knife in your other butt cheek?" Lucy threatened.

Bora stopped. "I just wanted some fun, it's been boring lately" he said.

"Boring? We had a four day party!" Lucy told him.

"And now it's over, sure my life is fun but school is just" Bora said then did a raspberry.

Wendy giggled.

"Make it entertaining then" Lucy said.

"Why do you think I prank you so much?" Bora said smiling.

"Your twisted" Lucy said.

"But would you have me any other way?" Bora asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and laid her head down on her clothes. This was so much more comfy than laying it down on the hard desk. Lucy was grateful that Bora gave her clothes back this period. She slept for the rest of class. When the bell rang, Lucy yawned rubbing the sleepies out her eyes. She grabbed her clothes that were on her desk and walked out of the class.

"Bye Luce" Bora said as he left.

Lucy nodded and looked around for Natsu. He was leaning against the lockers as always. Natsu smiled and walked up to his girlfriend grabbing her clothes from her. He balanced them with his backpack and with his free hand, grabbed Lucy's hand.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Sleepy" Lucy mumbled walking forward.

Natsu's smile grew wider since Lucy hadn't slapped his hand away.

"What are you going to do for the weekend?" Natsu asked as they walked down the halls.

"Party" Lucy answered.

"Is there ever a weekend when you don't?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. It's not like she tried to go to parties everyday, people just invited her and Lucy just happened to go.

"How about instead of partying, and risking getting liver damage, you come visit me and Happy?" Natsu offered.

Lucy actually considered the thought until her eyes caught something. Levy was standing in the hallway, and by the looks of things, she was probably waiting for someone.

"Lucy" she said noticing her.

Shit, it seems Levy was waiting for her.

"Hey Lev!" Natsu called out.

Levy smiled at him before walking up to Lucy.

"I need you help"

* * *

"Stop blowing bubbles!" Lucy yelled at both Wendy and Natsu.

"We're having a contest though" Natsu wined.

"Your 18 Natsu, grow up!" Lucy told him.

Wendy stopped her bubble blowing and started to drink her water regularly. Natsu sighed and continued to blow bubbles in his drink, but tiny one's this time. Lucy turned her attention back at Levy, who had been silent every since they've arrived. She made it obviously clear she wasn't going to talk soon.

"I'm leaving" Lucy said getting up.

"No! Wait!" Levy pleaded.

"Then stop wasting my time" Lucy said sitting back down.

Levy looked at her hands before taking a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Gajeel!" she yelled, he face bright red.

"Tell me something I don't know" Lucy said.

Natsu on the other hand spilled his drink.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"I thought you could help me since your two are close" Levy continued.

"You two are closer" Lucy said.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled again.

"That's true... but I can't ask him" Levy mumbled.

Lucy sighed, she knew where this was going.

"WH-"

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu still had his shocked look on his face.

"So your asking me to ask Gajeel if he likes you" Lucy told Levy.

"I was going to ask if he had a girlfriend but asking if he likes me is good too" Levy said.

"No" Lucy said spinning her drink with her straw.

"Oh" Levy said.

"Why not Lucy? Levy's our friend... our friend who likes that idiot Gajeel why Lev, why?" Natsu asked her.

"What she's asking me to do is boring, basically I'm doing all the work. I on the other hand have a better idea" Lucy said.

Levy's eyes sparkled up.

"Really? What?" Natsu asked.

"Call Gajeel, ask what he's doing this weekend then hang up" Lucy said.

Natsu obeyed his girlfriend and called Gajeel's number.

"Hey man what you got planned for this weekend?... Oh really?... Okay... No reason got to go bye" Natsu said hanging up the phone.

"Apparently he's going to see his friend play at Poison Spikes Saturday night, that's about it" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded.

"Your going to that concert, and your going to bring a date" Lucy told Levy.

Levy turned pink.

"What?! Why?" she asked.

Lucy smirked. "Because this is way more fun. Now do you have a date you can bring or do I have to ask a friend?" Lucy asked.

"Wait a second! Date! But I don't want to" Levy said.

"You asked for my help, do you want it or not?" Lucy asked.

Levy was conflicted. Sure strutting around with a date in front of Gajeel probably would make him feel jealous but Levy wasn't that type of person.

"Gajeel's probably dated tons of girls with more confidence than you" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Lucy that's en-"

"I'll do it" Levy said.

She wanted Gajeel, and if that meant she had to be that type of person, Levy was going to do it.

"Good, now do you have a date or not? Hopefully someone who Gajeel doesn't know?" Lucy asked again.

Levy nodded. "Yeah, I have this friend. I've known him since middle school so Gajeel shouldn't know him" Levy said.

"Alright so the plan is go to the concert, ignore Gajeel's existence, kiss your friend then leave" Lucy said.

Lucy noticed this girl get's embarrassed way to often.

"K-k-k-kiss!" Levy screeched.

"Is there a problem?" Lucy asked.

"Well... I've never kissed a boy before" Levy said.

Lucy sighed shaking her head.

"And?" Lucy pressed.

"I want my first to be with Gajeel" she said.

GIRLS MAN! FUCKING GIRLS WITH THEIR ONE KISS PRINCE CHARMING ASSES! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT? DOES IT REALLY MEAN THAT MUCH IT'S JUST A KISS? ONLY A SIMPLE LIP CONTACT FOR LESS THAN A SECOND THEN YOUR DONE AND OVER WITH IT! YOU CAN GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!

Lucy's eye's started twitching. She pulled out a pen from Wendy's purse and wrote an address in it.

"If your serious about him go to this address tomorrow morning. It's a friends, she'll help you out. Go to the concert, show up with your boy toy, if you won't kiss him at least fake it or make it look to Gajeel like you actually did then leave. Ignore Gajeel, don't even look at him. Stay for a few songs before you go though so he won't think you came there just for him" Lucy said standing up.

She had enough with this girls innocence.

"What if he confronts me though?" Levy said.

"Tell him to leave, and introduce your boy toy to him before dissing him" Lucy said.

She placed a $10 bill on the table paying for the drinks before walking out the store with Wendy. Natsu said his good-bye's to Levy before walking up to his girlfriend.

"Why are you doing that to her? Why not just ask Gajeel is he liked her?" Natsu asked.

"She's too timid and shy. Doing this will be a good experience for her, it will give her some back bone" Lucy answered him.

"Going to a heavy metal concert alone will be a good experience for her" Natsu said blandly.

"She came to me for help, not you. So keep your little nose out of it" Lucy said.

"What if he doesn't get jealous though?" Natsu asked.

"I don't want him to get jealous, I want him to get off his lazy ass and accept the fucking obvious!" Lucy said.

"... which would be?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed for seemed like the thousandth time that day and looked at her boyfriend.

"The Levy actually likes him, that he may actually like Levy, can't be so sure yet" Lucy told him.

"When will you be sure?" Natsu asked.

"When I see if Levy's dates has a black eye or not" Lucy said pulling out her phone.

She started to text one of her friends.

"I love how you help our friends" Natsu said staring at her.

Lucy flipped her phone closed and stared at her boyfriend. She didn't like hearing those words come from Natsu's mouth. Natsu walked over to her and grabbed her chin.

"And one day I'm going to make you say those words back to me, say it 'I love you Natsu'" Natsu said placing a finger on Lucy's lips.

He moved his hand so it would look like Lucy was saying the words. She got irritated with him and kicked him to the curve. Natsu fell face first and just laid there.

"Come on Kid let's go visit Happy" Lucy said making her way to Natsu's home.

"So you'll visit my cat but not me... Lucy... Lucy... Hey Lucy wait up!" Natsu said picking himself up.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia would you like to tell me what your doing?" Mr. Atsuki asked.

The students turned their attention to Lucy.

"Eating?" Lucy said.

Eating was an understatement. Lucy had a full tray filled with pancakes, toast, orange juice, and vase with a flower in it. Bora was sitting next to her grinning like a mad man, he couldn't believe she took it literally.

"How'd you even bring that to school?" Atsuki mumbled.

He sighed angrily, before pointing to the door.

"Get out" he said.

Lucy picked up the flower from the vase and handed it to Atsuki.

"For you teach, for putting up with me all these days" Lucy told him.

Mr. Atsuki grabbed the flower from her. The next thing he knew, his face was getting squirted with water. Lucy grinned before walking out of class with Wendy. She could hear her classmates booming with laughter. Lucy happily skipped up the stairs to her favorite place at school thinking of bright new ideas to get kicked out of class. She paused, hearing shuffling when she arrived at the door.

"I'm coming in!" Lucy yelled.

If Lucy hadn't of done that, she would have gotten a backpack to the face. Gajeel stood there, backpack in hand, books, papers, and other school supplies sprawled out around him. Lucy noticed he was breathing heavily, he must have been doing this all morning.

"Wendy go sit in the corner, ear muffs" Lucy said.

Wendy did as told walking to the corner of the gate. She covered her ears but smiled, her Nee-san didn't tell her to cover her eyes. Lucy looked at Gajeel, seems Levy actually listened to her and did as told. Lucy couldn't show her smile though, instead she racked her head side to side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lucy said in a cheerful voice.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Gajeel yelled throwing his bag in the air, more papers flew out of it.

Lucy watched as Gajeel paced around the roof top.

"FUCK! JUST FUCK! I MEAN I DON'T MEAN HER BUT FUCK YES I DO AND HIM FUCKING FUCK! STUPID BITCH ASS FUCKING IGNORED FUCK I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Gajeel yelled.

"You don't have enough money to get away with murder" Lucy said interrupting his rambling.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gajeel yelling pointing a finger at her.

Lucy walked up to him. "If I wanted to shut the fuck up I would have walked out as soon as I saw you throw your little" Lucy started looking around the rooftop, "tantrum."

Gajeel dropped his hand.

"Stop acting like a barbarian" Lucy said.

Gajeel ran his hands through his hair multiple times before sighing loudly. "Fuuuuck! That little bitch had me played, oh she was good. I can't believe this shit" he said pacing around again.

Lucy sighed, "Unless you can start using real names I'm leaving. I already know enough bitches I don't need to meet any more" Lucy said turning her back on him.

"Wait!... Do you have a smoke?" Gajeel asked.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 24.

Gajeel had cooled off. He was leaning against the gate smoking while Lucy sat next to him. Wendy had gotten up and was picking up Gajeel's things. She could tell he was angry, maybe this would cheer him up a bit she thought.

"She played me, she fucking played me" Gajeel said.

"Who... and don't say bitch" Lucy said.

"Levy" Gajeel said inhaling his happy stick.

"From the top buko" Lucy said.

"Went to a friends gig, he was playing and I owed it to him to go. I didn't mind though, he plays some sick shit on the drums you wouldn't believe" Gajeel said.

This peeked Lucy's interest but she had to hear the rest of the story.

"Things were going good till she came in" Gajeel growled crushing his cigarette, "with that toy."

Lucy smirked, so he thought so too.

"Fucking completely ignored me! Wouldn't even look at me! She was all over him and what she was wearing!" Gajeel said then groaned.

Lucy smirked wider, she had to remind herself to thank her friend for hooking Levy up.

"Even had the nerve to kiss him!" he yelled.

"Really? Right in front of you?" Lucy asked, she couldn't hide the happiness in her voice but Gajeel didn't pick up on it.

"NO! She pulled him into a bathroom! They didn't come out until five minutes later, her hair and outfit fucked up" Gajeel said.

Lucy was a little disappointed but it still worked out in the end, Gajeel got the drift.

"Then when I finally confront her, she dissed me! Tell's me to go fuck off then leaves with her boy toy! I should have thrown a chair or something at him" Gajeel said.

Finally the end result, Gajeel was jealous.

"Have you ever considered why your so angry at the moment?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel glared at her. "Shut the fuck up" he said.

"I mean I told you before and you ran away blushing like a little girl" Lucy said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gajeel said.

"It's obvious you know, that you like her" she said.

Lucy was suddenly being pinned down by Gajeel.

"I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled.

Lucy lifted her hand and wiped the spit that came from his mouth off her cheek.

"You should be telling yourself that. You knew this would happen if you didn't act first. What? You think she was going to wait for you forever? Pitiful really" Lucy said.

She kept going, she kept pushing him. Things were getting interesting with Gajeel, a few more pushes and Lucy would have him, that or have a black eye from him. Hmm, she wondered if Natsu would avenge her if she did get hit by Gajeel. Would he actually win though? Gajeel does have size on her man.

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled.

"YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO FORCED HER AWAY!" Lucy yelled at him.

Gajeel lifted up his fist. Lucy didn't care. The way she saw it, everybody takes a beating sometimes. Gajeel's fist collided with the dry wall inches from Lucy's face.

"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" he yelled.

Lucy had him now. She sighed up at him.

"So you finally admitted it huh?" she asked.

Gajeel got off her.

"Questions is what now?" Lucy said thinking.

"What do you mean? I loss, she has a boyfriend now" Gajeel said.

"And that's going to stop you? Some boy toy?" Lucy asked.

"You don't understand" Gajeel said on his knees.

"No I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" Lucy said sitting next to him.

Gajeel sighed leaning back, so he would fall. He stayed up into the clouds.

"Juvia was the first to leave our group. She wanted out, she always wanted out. Jellal and I let her, she was never fit for that life, God knows why she chose it" Gajeel started.

Oh great his life story Lucy thought rolling her eyes. She didn't want the whole thing, she only wanted the key points, not even that just him confessing he liked the girl. Levy already had, it was Gajeel's turn now.

"When we first transferred her, Jellal was next. That Scarlet had him wrapped around her little finger, I didn't notice though or else I would have saved him. I was to focused on being the strongest, taking on anyone who stood in my way. The punks at school were first, then the jocks, after that some of the teachers. No one was good enough until Natsu came. He beat me... good" Gajeel said taking a breather. He chuckled a bit.

"Oh I would win sometimes but most of the times, things wouldn't go so well for me... then it happened. It was a really bad day, tough on me because of family... I hadn't meant to... I didn't know... I just" Gajeel stumbled.

He was lost for words, Lucy was surprised at is change on tone.

"It was suppose to be a stupid fight like always, it wasn't suppose to get serious... she wasn't suppose to stop us" Gajeel mumbled.

"So she got in the way and got hurt right?" Lucy finished.

Gajeel clenched his fist.

"More than hurt, she had to go to a fucking hospital because of me. I kept going though, that's when I realized who was the strongest, that Scarlet knocked me right off my high horse" Gajeel said.

So he was bad, got into fights, and hurt Levy. That didn't sound like the ideal love story to Lucy.

"I visited her, everyday. I would just sit there and ignore her. I was so stubborn I wouldn't say hi or I'm sorry or nothing, just sat there. She never talked, I couldn't blame her. Then one day is was different, when I came in she was crying. I thought it was because of me so I offered to jump out the window if she would stop but Levy shook her head. She told me she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't ignore me for my sake."

"I wanted her to be mad at me, I wanted her to yell and throw shit at me. I was used to that, I grew up around that but she just ignored me. She actually apologized to me! ME! Saying she was sorry that she couldn't yell at me, that she couldn't hate me. Levy said she had forgiven me, that she knew it was an accident. Even when she was laying in the hospital all she could think about was me, and my needs, what I wanted" Gajeel laughed.

"I better hear some apologizing in this story or else you and me are going to have a little battle" Lucy threatened.

"Yeah I apologized, I apologized right then and there and swore I would protect her. I turned over a new leaf and has been by her side ever since. I guess I was so used to her being there for me, it turned into infatuation then love" Gajeel said.

Lucy clapped very slowly. "Nice... very nice... so... heartwarming" she said.

"Fuck you" Gajeel said pushing her.

Lucy laughed. "Alright so I know the back story what now?" Lucy asked.

"I guess I'll try to get her back" Gajeel said.

"That wasn't Levy's boyfriend though, it was just an old friend. He asked her to attend their to make an ex-girlfriend of his jealous. That kissing in the stalls, that was fake too. What a surprise it must have been though for her to see you there! I liked her reaction though, telling you to go fuck off, so Levy like" Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel yelled.

"What? You should be happy" Lucy said.

Gajeel calmed down. "I am but SHIT! I ruined my backpack because of that!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy laughed again. This was the reaction Lucy was hoping for, even if she didn't tell Gajeel the whole story. Lucy decided to save that for when they got together.

"I hope you don't plan on backing out now that you know she's free. I wasn't kidding about the waiting forever part? Reno really took a liking to her, I'm sure if she got passed the beating from you, she would get past the almost rapping from him" Lucy said.

"Don't you even think about it. Like fuck I'm about to back out, just... how the fuck am I going to do it? Just walk up to her and yell out my demands" Gajeel pondered.

Lucy stood up and walked to the middle of the roof top. She coughed and pointed to herself. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"I am your friend, am I not?" Lucy asked.

"Your point?" Gajeel said.

"You must not know the benefits from being Lucy Heartfilia's friend. Let me tell you, each one of my friends get's one favor, free of charge" she explained.

"So?" he said.

Lucy sighed and walked up to him slapping her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop being an idiot" she said.

"Then start making sense! What's so good about your favors? How does it relate to my problems?" he asked.

"See there you go being an idiot again. Gajeel ask, just swallow your pride and ask me for the favor? Must I repeat again, one friend, one free favor. People would kill to get a favor from me and your taking this one for advantage" Lucy said.

Gajeel stared at her before swallowing his pride. He gulped and looked at Lucy with determined eyes. "Help me get Levy as my girlfriend" he asked.

Lucy smiled. This was going to be so much fun, why should she keep the fun to herself? Bora did mention school was boring for him, this could provide the perfect distraction. First thing Lucy needed to know was how did Gajeel want to do things?

"So are you prepared to follow my every order?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel sighed nodding.

"Levy's in for a treat now, tell me though what are some of your skills?" she asked.

"Skills?" Gajeel repeated questionable.

"Yeah skills you know things that you are good at" Lucy said.

"Fighting" Gajeel answered.

"No really? Think" Lucy said.

"... Well I can play the guitar... maybe sing a little" Gajeel said blushing.

He was being modest. Lucy chocked down the urge to laugh.

"Go on, hum a few bars" Lucy said.

"What? No" he said.

"You agreed to follow my every order" Lucy said.

She was trying to help him, she didn't have to but she was trying. Now if Gajeel didn't want her help, she would be okay with that. Lucy didn't care either way but with all the shit that Gajeel's done to Levy, she deserved to have some romance. Gajeel growled before her took a deep breath.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la" he sang low and dark.

Wendy shivered at his scratchy deep voice. There was something ominous about it.

"Are you trying to sing to me or possess me? Sing like you mean it!" Lucy ordered.

Gajeel cleared his throat and tried again.

"La, la, la, laaaa" he sang.

A little better thought Lucy and Wendy. He could sing better than the average person but that still didn't mean he should. At least Lucy knew what angle she was going at. It was now time to get help.

"Watch my kid I'll be back" Lucy said walking out the roof top.

"I ask for her help and she just leaves me high and dry" Gajeel said looking at the little girl.

Wendy also smiled and reached for his piercing's.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to class and poked her head in. Mr. Atsuki stopped his lesson to glare at the girl.

"Yeah excuse me, Bora come here" Lucy said motioning him to walk over with a finger.

Bora stood up without question and walked outside. Lucy walked back a few steps so her classmates wouldn't listen in their conversation.

"You want in on a little project of mine? It's going to be fun" Lucy asked smirking.

Bora raised his eyebrows. "How fun?" he asked.

"On a scale from on to ten, 11" Lucy said and laughed.

Bora only smiled. "I'm in" he said.

"Alright, come on I'll fill you in" Lucy said walking ahead.

"Need to get my bag" Bora said walking back into the classroom.

He grabbed his bag from the desk and nodded at Atsuki.

"Peace" he said as he walked out.

Atsuki just shook his head and went back to his lesson, good riddance he thought. Lucy stayed silent and didn't tell Bora a single detail about the plan until they made it to the rooftop.

"So what's the plan? What's this interesting project?" Bora asked.

"It all starts with him" Lucy said opening the door.

Bora stared inside and saw Gajeel laying on the ground with Wendy next to him.

"Him?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. Gajeel stood up along with Wendy. It was the bad man, he was back again. She scooted closer to Gajeel, so he would be a little ahead of her.

"You left me to get the junkie?" Gajeel asked.

"This junkie is going to help your ass. All part of the Lucy favor" Lucy said.

Bora gasped. "You got a favor from the girl?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Every friend get's one free" she said.

Bora smirked as he walked over to Gajeel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your in good hands my friend, whatever you asked Lucy will make it happen and for free! I remember my first favor" Bora said smiling to himself as he reminisced.

Gajeel maneuvered out of his grip. Bora didn't care and just laughed it off.

"So what was the favor?" Bora asked turning to Lucy.

"He want's to date someone" Lucy said.

"A love relationship! This is going to be interesting! First things first though, he needs to tell us his skills so we can get a picture at what were looking at" he said.

"Already learned them, he's a singer. I imagine we'll start the plan around that" Lucy said.

"Singer really? I wouldn't imagine that... alright so your going to sing to the girl. That's interesting... but so plain and borring" Bora cried out.

"You just said it was interesting!" Gajeel said.

"Well it's old news, maybe this won't be as interesting as I thought" Bora said sighing, what a let down.

Lucy sat down, Indian style and starting thinking. She blocked out everything else and dug deep down into her subconsciousness. Gajeel singing... Gajeel singing... he loves Levy... singing, love... a light bulb appeared above Lucy's head, she got it.

"Gajeel do have trouble singing in front of a crowd?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel stopped arguing with Bora and turned to the girl. "No why?" Gajeel asked.

"What about singing I love you?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel shook his head again, "why?" he repeated.

"Because I have the perfect song for you to sing, I have the perfect love plan and trust me when I say, you've never seen this yet" Lucy said smiling.

Bora took her word for it and smirked. Gajeel stood there confused as ever.

"Bora do we have a orchestra in this school?" Lucy asked.

Bora laughed, he liked this plan already. "Yes, yes we do in fact" he said.

Where we they going with this? Gajeel thought.

"Bora, go call all our buddies and tell them to meet us for lunch and by all of them I mean all of them who attend there" Lucy said.

Bora smiled then pulled out his phone, doing as told.

"Come on Gajeel, Wendy. We need to go to the library and print out some things" Lucy said.

Wendy followed her Nee-san without question, while Gajeel led the way with a very confused look on his face. He then remembered what Bora had told him, whatever you want Lucy will make it happen. Gajeel let go of his confusion and decided to trust the girl. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Really? This song?" Gajeel asked looking over the lyrics.

Lucy walked out the library with her hand filled with papers.

"You said you didn't have a problem with saying I love you" Lucy said.

"Yeah but this" Gajeel started.

Lucy looked back and gazed at him.

"Is fine, whatever you say" Gajeel finished.

Lucy smiled and looked back ahead.

"You're going have to memorize all of that, now show me the band room" Lucy ordered.

Gajeel walked ahead, showing her the way as he tried to memorize the lyrics.

"Your lucky they have orchestra 2nd period" Gajeel said.

"That's the magic of being me" Lucy bragged smirking.

She was so excited, Lucy was finally having fun a school. Not to say she didn't have fun every day in first but this time Lucy was having fun with her friends. She was having fun doing a favor with her friend, a good friend not the one's she hanged around. Ms. Supetto would be proud of her.

"Here it is" Gajeel said.

Lucy could hear the music pouring out the room, they actually sounded good. Lucy smiled, things were all going to plan. She opened the door walking into the class. The Orchestra teacher stopped conducting his student's and turned to the doorway.

"May I help you?" Akihiro asked.

"Your wanted in the Main Office, we were sent over to watch your class till you came back" Lucy lied.

Mr. Akihiro nodded to her. "I'll be back shortly students" he said before walking out.

Gajeel closed the door and locked it while Lucy walked to the front of the class.

"Who's the leader of this band, orchestra thing?" Lucy asked.

A short, kinda chubby boy rose his hand. "I'm not the leader, Mr. Akihiro is, but I'm second in command and lead the marching band. The names Toya" he said.

She smiled brightly at him making the chubby boy blush.

"Come here Toya" Lucy told him.

Toya put down his instrument and walked up to the girl.

"You see my friend there" Lucy asked pointing towards Gajeel.

Toya looked at him and nodded, taking a step back.

"We'll he's trying to ask this girl out and between you and me he doesn't stand a chance. That's where you come in. You have the chance to help us" Lucy said.

She handed him one of the many papers she hand in her hands.

"I need you to teach this song to your marching band" Lucy told him.

Toya looked over the paper. "I don't have power over this, our teacher picks the song" he said.

Lucy sighed, waving her hand over to Wendy. Plan A didn't work, now for Plan B, or maybe M. The little girl walked over to Lucy opening her purse up for her protector. Lucy started digging in it looking around for her money. She didn't like wallets, she just stuffed her bills in the purse in a whatever like manner. A few minutes later Lucy had a handful of bills and started counting it.

"Well I have 256 dollars is that enough?" Lucy asked.

Toya paled, was this girl being serious? $256 cash money right now to learn this song and play it for her, easiest job ever he thought.

"Deal" he said grabbing it from her.

"How fast can you learn it?" she asked.

"I don't know, we have that game soon so we're practicing our old songs. Maybe about 2 weeks?" he asked.

"You have three day understand? Or else me, my friend over there and a bunch of other friends are going to have a problem" Lucy threatened turning her bad ass mode on.

Toya looked back at Gajeel and saw his wicked smile as he cracked his knuckles.

"Three days is more than enough time" Toya answered immediately.

"For $256 it should be. I'll give you more instructions tomorrow until then start practicing, bye Toya" Lucy said before she walked out of class with her little gang.

"Now to let you in on the plan Gajeel" Lucy said.


	25. Chapter 25

I Got The Idea For Gajeel's Confession From A Movie.

I Usually Don't Do Songs But I Had To For Gajeel's Confession.

It Was So Cute, Perfect For Him.

No Worries, It's English Again.

Anyway Here's The Website, (Minus The Spaces)

www . youtube . c o m watch?v=w6XGUhzfutc

Or Can Look Up On Youtube, Heath Ledger Singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off You"

That's Just For The Scene I Based The Confession On.

If You Want The Full Song Look Up, Can't Take My Eyes Off You By Frankie Valli And The 4 Seasons.

Gajeel Singing Is In _Italic_.

Everyone Else Singing With Him Is In _**Bold Italic, (Only Because Bold Italic Looks So Much Better Than Just Bold).**_

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 25.

"Wow. Your going to make that happen?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy nodded. Gajeel feared the power this tiny girl had, he never should have tried doubting her. This was Lucy Heartfilia. Not only was she a bad ass, but a millionaire too. Gajeel was so happy that he threw that book at her face that day, or else they might not have met.

"That's amazing" Gajeel said. Words couldn't describe what Lucy had in plan.

"I know, Levy deserves it if she has to deal with you" Lucy giggled.

Wendy ignored the two grown-up's and studied the sheet of paper Lucy had given her. If she wanted to be apart of this plan then she had to do her part. Learning the song should be simple enough for a seven year old, more than simple if that seven year old's teacher was Lucy.

"Remember this is between us though, don't go blabbing, I'm talking to you too kid" Lucy said.

Wendy waved her hand but other than that showed no attention towards her protector.

"I know... Lucy than-"

"Eh! Don't thank me until she says yes" Lucy said.

Gajeel smiled, not smirk! But actually smiled.

"You still doubt the power of my favors?" Lucy asked in a teasing voice.

Gajeel laughed as he shook his head. The bell rang and the both of them walked out of class towards the lunch area. Natsu was pissed off. Lucy had left his class then came back FOR BORA! Why not him?! In reality Natsu wasn't really pissed, maybe a little, he was just extremely jealous. He hated Lucy's and Bora's strange no love relationship. Natsu wanted Lucy to like him more than Bora, to rely on him more than Bora. Lucy wasn't ready for that though, she was still warming up to Natsu. His wish wouldn't come true for a very long time.

"Morning Lucy" his friends greeted his girlfriend as she walked up to their table with Gajeel.

Natsu smiled, at least she was hanging out with them now. That was definitely a step forward. Lucy nodded at them then pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"You called them... Yeah... Lunch? That's alright... How many?... Oh my god that's perfect man is there a place we can all fit?... Cool that's perfect meet you there lunch" Lucy said then hanged up.

She went and sat next to Natsu, crushing the papers she had against her chest. If there was ever a time Lucy wished she had a backpack now would be the time. Lucy saw Wendy still had her paper out so she tapped the little girl. Wendy got the picture and stuffed it in her bag.

"What you got there Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at him, of course he would ask.

"Paper, so have the newest couple kissed yet or what?" Lucy asked directing the attention away from her.

It worked, everyone's attention was on Erza and Jellal for the rest of the Nutrition. When the bell rang Lucy told Gajeel where to meet her at lunch then started walking to her next class.

"Lucy... why'd you come back for Bora? You two aren't... doing anything are you?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray was worried about him cheating when they should be worried about Lucy.

"Natsu I don't have the time nor effort to cheat on you especially at the moment. Like I said before Bora is just my best friend, you have nothing to worry about" Lucy told him.

Natsu was a little scared, how did she read his mind like that?

"I got things to do lunch so I won't be there, neither will Gajeel" she said.

That scared Natsu more. Gajeel, the person who Levy 'thought' that they kissed. Why was Lucy hanging around with every guy but him! Her boyfriend!

"Lucy" Natsu started.

Lucy stopped walking and crushed her lips against Natsu. She had gotten used to kissing Natsu, she sometimes even took the initiative like right now.

"Be a good boy stop thinking, I got to go" she said when she parted.

Natsu nodded and stood there infatuated. She kissed me he thought. Natsu chuckled lightly and walked, more like floated, to his 3 period class on cloud nine. Lucy sat in the back of her class with Wendy and waited. Waiting for her class to be over so she could continue her plans.

* * *

"Good job Bora" Lucy said walking into the classroom along with Wendy and Gajeel.

She handed Bora the stack of papers she's been carrying around. Her friends haven't noticed she's entered yet, well some of them had but they made no motion to greet her.

"Pass these around" she told him.

Bora walked toward the crowd and starting passing the papers out as told. The classroom quieted down as they greeted Bora before taking the paper. Lucy walked further in the classroom and sat on the front desk. She noticed Wendy and Gajeel were still standing outside so she motioned for them to stand next to her.

"Hey guys" Lucy said greeting her friends.

"Hey Lucy!" they all said back.

Wendy had never seen so many friends together before. This was nothing like the lunch area, all these people knew each other, all these people knew Lucy. Gajeel was as equally surprised. Bora had finished handing out the papers and walked back towards Lucy. This plan was making his school life so much more fun now, he could hardly hide the grin on his face.

"You all are probably wondering what Bora handed out to you. If you haven't noticed already it's lyrics to a song I expect all of you to learn. You have 3 days, we'll practice tomorrow after school and on Wednesday we'll rehearse with the marching band. Thursday will be the day were we actually sing for real" Lucy explained to them.

No one complained, no one questioned, no one opposed. They just smiled and nodded, agreeing to Lucy's demands.

"Amazing isn't it. Lucy has had an influence on all of these people, they trust her with their lives" Bora told Gajeel.

Gajeel had indeed made a powerful friend. There had to be about 50 of them in this classroom, 54 counting themselves. Gajeel's love confession was looking better and better by the minute.

"So um... we'll practice singing over Bora's place and that's it. Everyone meet at Bora's house after school tomorrow, if you don't know the address ask a friend. Meeting adjourned" Lucy said then left.

Bora, Wendy, and Gajeel followed her out.

"My place?" Bora asked.

"It's the only place big enough, shut up" Lucy said.

This was the price Bora had to pay for excitement. He didn't mind though.

"If all things go according to plan, you should have a girlfriend by Thursday" Lucy said.

Gajeel resisted the urge to say thank you and instead just smirked.

* * *

Natsu was being ignored. Natsu was definitely being ignored. Lucy had been too busy to hang out with him for the past few days. She always made up an excuse, and as an excuse Natsu meant she kissed him then left him day dreaming. Natsu didn't mind the kisses but he wanted to get to the bottom of this. He knew it involved Gajeel and Bora. Gajeel hadn't been showing up at breaks that much, Natsu knew they were planning something. Here came Lucy walking up to him; this time Natsu wasn't going to get sidetracked. He was going in for the kill.

"Lucy" Natsu started.

"Lunch" Lucy said walking right passed him.

Ignored. Natsu sulked his way to his next period, lunch wouldn't be that long would it?

Today was the day. Lucy's plan was going to become a reality today. Everyone had learned the song, including the marching band, and Lucy had explained everything to them perfectly. At lunch things were going to get interesting. There was only one last detail, the Main Office. Lucy smiled sweetly as she entered the office. Karin looked up at her and physically paled.

"Karin, I need your help with something" Lucy said.

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"At lunch I'm going to need to borrow the intercom" Lucy said.

Karin laughed. Lucy sighed realizing asking wasn't going to cut it.

"What do you want?" Lucy sighed.

Wendy only watched as these two negotiated in front of her. Today was the day, Wendy had learned the song, she was ready to make her Nee-san smile by helping her.

"No go ahead just one condition. When they ask me who did it I get to blame your ass on everything" Karin said.

Lucy could live with that. "Deal, I'm going to have to hook this wireless mic to it, don't worry I'll be done shortly" Lucy said walking around her desk.

Everything was in place, everyone was waiting for lunch now.

* * *

Levy felt abandoned by Gajeel. She felt bad for what she did to him that weekend. In her defense she was just following Lucy's orders. Those were her only orders though, she hadn't told her to do anything else. Maybe Levy messed up when she listened to Lucy. Maybe Gajeel thought she had a boyfriend and gave up on her. Levy walked to the lunch area with a cloud looming over her head.

Lucy walked over to the lunch area with a smile radiating like a thousand suns. She couldn't explain it, it was illogical that she would be this happy. Was it the plan or something else? Maybe because she had helped a friend or maybe it was because she couldn't believe her plan was about to work. Either way Lucy didn't question it, she just walked up to the table Natsu's gang usually sat at. Lucy looked around the lunch area, she spotted her friends spaced out around the area. Everyone was in place, now it was Levy's turn.

"Everyone get up" Lucy said.

Her friends stared at her. They were shocked when they saw the smile on her face.

"UP!" Lucy yelled losing her smile.

There was the Lucy they knew. All her friends stood up, Lucy grabbed Lisanna's and Levy's hands and pulled them around the table. This was the perfect spot. Lucy was glad that the lunch area had a big clearing of grass on the east side, she was even more glad that Natsu's table was in the middle of the lunch area. Gajeel would have the perfect view of her if she sat right here Lucy thought pushing Levy down.

"The rest of you go wait over there" Lucy ordered.

Wendy helped her Nee-san by leading everyone away from the table and towards the vending machines. Lisanna questioned why Lucy had ordered her and Levy to stay behind.

"Stay here" she told Levy then pulled Lisanna away.

"Gajeel's about to confess to her. Make her look irresistible" Lucy said.

Lisanna gasped then smirked. So that's why she's been doing with Gajeel these past few days, she was planning for this.

"I wish you could have given me a heads up, I could have really made her irresistible but I'll work with what I got" Lisanna said walking up to Levy.

Lucy smiled again, things were going smoothly so far. She noticed Bora mouthing words to her, asking if she was ready. Lucy shook her head, telling him it was not time to give the sign yet. When Lisanna had finished giving Levy her make over, without informing her why, she walked back to Lucy who started walking back to her old gang.

"You ready Wendy?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's head nodded eagerly.

"Ready for what?" Natsu asked.

Boy would they be surprised. Lucy waved her hand at Bora then pulled out her phone.

"Gajeel your on" she said then hanged up.

It was time to see if her plan will work now.

_"You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Gajeel sang but from where people didn't know. His voice was on the intercom, everyone could in the school could hear him right now but he didn't care. Gajeel was singing for Levy and Levy only.

_"You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Gajeel appeared from his hiding spot and into the clearing wearing a white three buttoned suit with a matching white top hat and some sunglasses on. His hair was slicked back so the hat could fit over his head and wore a red tie to finish it off. Lucy had told Gajeel to dress nice but not this nice. He walked towards Levy as he sang getting closer to her but still keeping his distance. Lucy couldn't keep the grin off her face, her plan was working. Natsu's gang along with everyone else in the lunch area watched Gajeel as he sang. Levy was the most surprised out of all of them though. What was Gajeel doing?

_"Pardon the way that I stare_  
_There's nothing else to compare_  
_The sight of you leaves me weak_  
_There are no words left to speak_  
_But if you feel like I feel_  
_Please let me know that it's real_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

The band came marching out of the clearing walking behind Gajeel playing the chorus. Gajeel only smiled at Levy and acted like 30 or so students weren't behind him playing their instruments. Gajeel kept his eyes focused on Levy. It was fun he thought proving to the girl how much he loved her. Lucy couldn't hold her excitement back any longer. During the chorus she picked up Wendy and started spinning her around as she held her up in the air. Her friends were still shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Gajeel coming, singing, a marching band playing, and Lucy dancing around with Wendy. Natsu smiled at the sight, his girlfriend was laughing. They hadn't seen nothing yet, the second part of the act was about to start as soon as the band finished the first chorus.

_**"I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say"**_

Levy jumped in shock as she heard the other voices add to Gajeel. Lucy and Bora's friends had stood up and started singing along with Gajeel just like they practiced, Lucy and Wendy sang with them dancing in there own little world. Levy couldn't help but giggle staring at Gajeel as he tried to dance for her. Natsu's gang was shocked yet for a second time today. Gajeel was alone but now people had joined him, nearly everyone in the lunch area. Then they realized this was all planned, and Lucy had been the mastermind. Natsu stared at his girlfriend as she spun Wendy around singing. Lucky for him, Natsu knew this song.

**_"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_**  
**_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_**  
**_And let me love you baby, let me love you"_**

Gajeel started the first verse alone again, the marching band had started playing lower as he sang.

_"You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Wendy had noticed Natsu walking up behind them so she wiggled her way out of Lucy's grasped. She could sing and dance by herself, she wanted Natsu nii-san to have his turn with Lucy nee-san. Wendy had started running over to Natsu's gang.

Natsu walked up behind Lucy and pulled her into his arms swaying her back and forth. More people had joined them while they danced to the chorus while others clapped their hands to the beat. Natsu smirked at Lucy and started singing the lyrics along with everyone else staring at Lucy the whole time like he was singing them only for her to hear.

_**"I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay**_

_**Oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say**_

_**I need you baby, when will you come my way**_

_**Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay**_

_And let me love you baby, let me love you"_

Gajeel sang the last line alone. The song was over now, the band had stopped playing and people stopped singing and clapping. Everyone had stopped except for Gajeel and Levy. He walked up to him scratching the back of his head. He took the glasses he was wearing off and put them in his coat pocket.

"Just in case the song didn't tell you, I love you Levy. Go out with me?" Gajeel asked.

This was the moment everyone's been waiting for, the moment why Lucy planned this whole thing. Of course she knew Levy was going to say yes, she loved the fool back, but she still felt the suspense. Levy smiled brilliantly as she jumped up and hugged Gajeel.

"Of course you idiot! I love you too!" Levy yelled.

Lucy's friends didn't know the reason. They didn't even know the people they sang and clapped for but when Levy said yes they all started cheering and smiling like crazy. Gajeel had Lucy to thank, but he would thank her later. Right now he wanted to kiss his new girlfriend. Levy leaped towards Gajeel and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a well overdue kiss.

"You did all of this to get them to go out even though they would have said yes with a simple confession" Jellal said walking behind Lucy and Natsu.

"Every girl deserves to get swept off her feet. I would have helped you too if you had only asked" Lucy said winking at him.

Jellal blushed. Lucy was in a playful mood, she didn't want it to the end. She quickly pecked Natsu on the lips before yelling.

"What do you think I'm paying you for?! Again! Let's start it up again!"

The band did as told and started playing the chorus. Gajeel broke off his first kiss with Levy and smiled holding up the microphone to her. Levy smiled back.

_**"I love you baby!"**_


	26. Chapter 26

So I'm Sitting In My History Class And I Opened My History Book To The Assigned Page And In Huge Letters It Says 'ISSUES'.

I Laughed So Hard In Class That People Turned And Looked.

It Was A Good Day That Day.

Thank You.

Issues.

Chapter 26.

"The Principle will see you now Heartfilia" Karin said with a devilish smirked.

Lucy closed her phone and stared at the receptionist. Karin must have really hated her to wear a smirk like that. It frightened Lucy a little, she felt chills when she walked past Karin who was holding the door to the Principle's office for her. Lucy studied Marvok, he did not look please. Karin only giggled as she slowly closed the door to his office. Lucy noticed she hadn't closed it all the way though so she pushed the door fully closed. Karin squeaked and fell on her butt, seems Lucy found out about that plan. No worries Karin had two more back ups.

No way she was missing the lashing Principle Marvorak was going to give Heartfilia.

Lucy sat down in a seat and looked around Marvok's desk; she didn't really look around his office the first time she visited. Lucy was so busy looking around she didn't notice that Marvok had started humming. She was distracted by the blinking red light coming from his phone. Lucy reached over and picked it up.

"Nice try... not!" Lucy said then smacked it on the desk before hanging up.

Karin rubbed her ear, this girl was smart. Karin had to use her last resort. She downed her cup of water then tip toed to Marvok's office, placing the glass on the door with her ear on the other end. Lucy opened the door immediately before Karin could finish her plan.

"Get back to work, I'm sure you'll hear the yelling from your desk" Lucy said smirking at her.

Karin was beaten. She got back up and walked to her desk in shame. Never did Karin ever think that Lucy Heartfilia would out smart her.

Lucy closed the door and sat back in the chair. She was expecting yelling, or suspension, hopefully not expulsion. Lucy didn't want to leave the school. Finally Lucy picked up on Marvok's humming song. A smirked graced her lips, boy was Karin going to be mad.

"So I take it you liked the performance?" Lucy asked the Principle.

"Wasn't able to see the performance but the singing yes, very much" Marvok grinned.

"I did it as a favor to a friend, let's just say he got the girl at the end. Am I going to get punished?" Lucy asked.

Marvok shook his head. "You did a kind thing for your friend. Technically you didn't do anything wrong expect broadcast it on the intercom... I guess I can let you off with a warning though on one condition" Marvok said.

So the Principle wanted to negotiate. Lucy was all ears, she nodded.

"I would like to see this performance you put on" Marvok said.

"Well I'm pretty sure someone recorded it on their phone's, I can sent it too you" Lucy said, but then noticed the look on Marvok's face.

He wasn't disappointed but he wasn't amused either. Why not do something extra?

"Actually how about we take a little trip to the band room?" Lucy asked.

Marvok had a grin that would bring the Cheshire cat's grin to shame. Now she was talking. Lucy couldn't believe the day she had. Organizing this today, singing, dancing, smiling! That was the biggest. Lucy couldn't remember a time where she smiled so much.

What else... the big confession, the big yes! And now not only was Lucy going to get away with it, the Principle was letting her ditch class so she could sing to him. To say Lucy Heartfilia is lucky was an understatement. It wasn't luck that was drawn to Lucy, it was pure amazement.

* * *

Lucy whistled a little show tune as she waited outside the gates of school. Turns out Principle Markavok was actually a cool person who could sing. She grinned remembering the look on Karin's face when they walked out of his office. Marvok had told her to look sad but Lucy never looked sad, only bored. So Lucy put on her best sad bored expression to fool Karin into thinking she was punished, but Lucy couldn't help but smirk at her right when she closed the door. Ah life was good right now Lucy thought.

"LUCY NEE-SAN!" Wendy yelled running towards her.

Wendy was expecting her protector to lift her up for a hug but no, Lucy only side-stepped when Wendy went for the kill. Lucy was only happy at that moment, now that the moment was over she had nothing to be happy about. Lucy's phone started vibrating as her friends walked towards her. She checked the caller ID seeing it was Bora. Must be important she thought and answered it. Her friends could wait.

_"HEY! LUCY! DID YOU SEE IT?! WE ROCKED MAN! THAT WENT BETTER THAN THE PRACTICE! Thank you so much for that, it was amazing"_ Bora yelled over the phone.

"I know right, told you I'd entertain you" Lucy said back turning away from her friends.

_"And entertain me you did, nice job"_

"You too, tell the gang we should celebrate, drinks on me as a reward. I'll meet you at The Lunar Cafe"

_"You hear that boys! DRINKS ON LUCY!... do you hear the cheering in the background? Their worshiping you"_

"Getting them drunk hardly makes me a God. I gotta go, see you in a few" Lucy said then hanged up.

She turned back to her friends and nodded. Gajeel was the first to walk up and, much to Lucy's surprise, pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Lucy stood still for a few seconds before pushing him away. Another thing to add to the list of things that don't suit Gajeel, hugs.

"Yeah, I'll make up another plan in a month or so for you to win her back after she dumps you" Lucy said and laughed.

Natsu's gang was liking this Lucy. She was still the new Lucy but fragment's of their Lucy showed. Natsu smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That was amazing, really good job on that. It shocked the shit out of me" Natsu grinned like a goof ball.

"I agree, I never expected that to happen" Levy said blushing slightly.

"That's the magic of Lucy's favors" Gajeel spoke sounding like Bora.

"Yup friends get one free. Well I'm off, I gotta go buy drinks for 50 people or so until they pass out drunk. I would invite you but... yeah none of you drink so bye" Lucy said turning away.

Lucy just showed the most amazing performance that has ever been seen at school and helped Gajeel get the girl he wanted and now she's going to walk away like none of that ever happened? What was with the girl?

Lisanna was truly amazed at her friend. She accomplished things Lisanna never thought she could. Lucy proved she wasn't just a bad ass junkie, she was also a caring genius. What confused Lisanna the most was that she did this all as a favor for Gajeel. What did Gajeel say, the magic of Lucy's favors? Lucy replied back with friends get one free. Did Lucy consider Lisanna a friend? Would she get a free favor?

"Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy asked stopping.

"Your just going to walk away and go to some bar?" Natsu asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Actually I got to go home first and get more money before I go to some bar" she said thinking about it.

Lucy had gave the rest of her money to the marching band and was pretty sure her credit card account was maxed out thanks to the damage she cause last time at The Lunar Cafe. Lucy had to go get her black credit card from home.

"At least walk home with us" Natsu said grabbing her hand.

Lucy shrugged, why not. They all walked through the neighborhood talking about nothing but at the same time talking about something. Nothing because nothing made sense to Lucy about what they were talking about and something because only some things they said made sense.

Erza and Jellal was the first to go, followed by Gajeel and Levy, then Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were the only one's left. When they arrived at Lucy's home, Natsu told Wendy to go inside, he wanted to talk to Lucy privately.

"So you kissed me these past three days to make me not find out about what you were doing?" Natsu asked leaning against her gate.

Lucy nodded pulling a cigarette out. Natsu snatched the pack out her hand and threw it across the street, into the neighbor's yard.

"You know I can get more right?" Lucy asked. Like that was really going to stop her.

"I'm sending you a message doing that. It's saying, stop smoking. It kills you know" he said.

"I know better than you Natsu. It's just, what else can I do to pass the time?" Lucy asked.

"Read a book, build a puzzle, better yet make out with your loving boyfriend" Natsu told her lifting his eyebrows.

Lucy laughed.

"You've smiled so much today. I actually got to hear you sing"

"Don't get used to it"

"I meant to ask you, at The Lunar Cafe did you sing there?"

Lucy nodded. "Once or twice" she said.

Natsu smiled and pulled Lucy closer to him.

"Your getting better, scratch that, we're getting better at dating" Natsu said leaning towards her.

Lucy looked down, laying her head on his chest.

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"Well you've been kissing me more lately, that's a huge improvement. We danced and sang together, another improvement. And right now I'm hugging you in front of your house and your not pulling away" Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and started pushing away. Natsu only held on tighter.

"And now I'm about to make out with you and your not about to push away" Natsu said capturing Lucy's lips.

This was the first time they've actually made out. Natsu and Lucy's relationship, from the beginning, was naive. Only because this was Natsu's first time being in love, so he thought things were different than the other times, and because this was Lucy's first relationship, she wasn't sure what was suppose to be happening.

Natsu wanted it to work so bad, he tried his best around Lucy not to screw up their relationship. The feeling he was feeling right now was amazing. He never felt this way before, when he kissed other girls none of them had the effect Lucy was having on him at this moment.

Lucy was mind blown as well. Making out was different than the kisses they've done. Lucy's kisses were short ones, quick peck, some french. She wasn't experienced in kissing so this was all new to her.

Lucy had this burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. All she was thinking about was more, wanting more. She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him closer. Her tongue battled with Natsu's, her breathing stopping completely along with her brain. Lucy was running on pure instincts now. She was listening to her body, letting it do whatever it wanted, and what it wanted most at the moment was Natsu.

Very suddenly though the burning sensation Lucy felt in the pit of her stomach rose to her lungs. Lucy need to breathe now or else risk passing out. She pulled away from Natsu, breathing heavily to and catch her breathe. What had she experienced just now? How was it that Natsu was able to make her body feel that way? Lucy stared at the man with dazed eyes and noticed his were a little foggy too.

Natsu bent down to kiss her lips again but lightly this time, a quick brush against her lips. He lowered his head down closer to Lucy so he would be breathing in her ear.

"You know what? Your blushing. I've never seen you blush before I think... I find it strangely... amatory" Natsu whispered.

Lucy did feel hot and light headed. She didn't want Natsu to see her like this though, so vulnerable, so weak, so girly!

"I kinda don't want to leave. I kinda just want to lift you on my shoulder and carry you to my house so we can continue what we started" Natsu whispered.

For a quick second Lucy considered the idea, hell she even wanted it.

"But it seems you have other plans... with other people... other men to see" Natsu said.

He was started to feel jealous. Lucy was about to go drinking with a lot of men. What if one of them drugged her or tried to make a move?

"I'm liking the stealing you away plan better and better the longer I think about it" Natsu said.

What could Natsu do to give him some peace of mind? Could he go with her? Natsu actually going to a bar and getting drunk. Of course Natsu would try not too but he was weak. If Lucy told him to drink one he would do it for her. An idea popped into Natsu's mind at the moment. With this idea it would give Natsu more than just peace of mind, it would give him some kind of ownership.

"I'm going to try something new alright? This may hurt a bit" Natsu said kissing Lucy's earlobe.

Lucy moaned softly as Natsu trailed his lips down to her neck. She was totally oblivious to what Natsu had said at the moment. She was only concentrating on the burning feeling she had. It wasn't warm anymore, it was hotter than that. Burning... maybe even scorching.

The feelings Lucy were having has improved but her knowledge about them didn't. She knew these feeling only came around Natsu and now she knew the more Natsu would kiss and hold her, the hotter the feeling would get. Lucy's eyes closed as she tilted her head to the side, giving more access to her neck for Natsu.

Natsu kissed her neck up and down as his arms wounded tighter around his girlfriend. Finally eyeing the perfect spot were everyone would see, Natsu kissed it once more before biting it, digging his fangs into Lucy's flesh. Lucy gasped softly as her eyes widened. Natsu was biting her. She should be kicking his ass right now, but Natsu had said he was going to try something new. Was biting her the new thing? Is that what people did now a days, eat each other? Only Natsu wasn't chewing, his fangs were just biting down on her neck.

Lucy tightened her hold on Natsu. Sure when the nurse was pouring alcohol over Lucy's open wounds she didn't flinch but when Natsu was biting her, she reacted to her pain. Seconds later Natsu released and eyed his bite mark. It was the perfect size and it was already starting to bruise. Natsu smiled as he licked the mark, wiping away the blood, then kissed it.

"Sorry I bit so hard, next time I won't" he said pulling back enough to face her.

"You just bit me, is that what people do now a days, eat each other?" Lucy asked.

Natsu chuckled at her.

"No I didn't eat you, I made my mark. Now when people see you they'll know you belong to me" Natsu told her.

"What you do, bite me in a way that it spelled out your name?" Lucy asked tracing her fingers over her neck.

She flinched when it ran over her hickey. She rubbed it more and felt something sticky on her fingers.

"Sorry, again next time I'll do better" Natsu said grabbing her fingers.

He lifted it against his mouth and licked the blood off.

"Now I know your tasting me" Lucy mumbled, her blush returning.

"And may I say you taste delicious" Natsu said licking his lips.

Lucy had a lot to analyze and store today in her brain. She also had to go drinking with her friends.

"I gotta go now" Lucy said lightly pushing him away.

Natsu only smiled.

"Make sure you show off that mark when you go" he said.

Lucy made no acknowledgement that she heard what he said and walked towards her home. Natsu waited until she was safely inside before he walked away. Wow that kiss he had with Lucy was intense and that mark he made, it made Natsu want to do back flips. She was his, now the whole world will know it thanks to that mark. Natsu may be a dumb ass sometimes but remembering about hickey's made Natsu feel like a genius at the moment.

Lucy closed the door. She leaned against it and slowly slid towards the floor. Something was there, it was there on her neck but Lucy didn't know what. She wanted to see but she was still dazed. The knock on her door broke her out of her spell though. Lucy picked herself off the floor. She was thinking it was Natsu when she opened the door, maybe coming back to actually take her to his home but no... it was Lisanna.


	27. Chapter 27

Not Much To Say.

Anyone Read Beelzebub?.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 27.

Lisanna had followed them. She had spied on them and listened to their conversation. She stood behind a wall and peeked as they had that heated make out session in front of Lucy's house. Why? Why had Lisanna tortured herself like that? She watched the man she loved make out with the girl she used to hate. What's more was that Lucy let him do all those things. Lisanna was half expecting Lucy to invite him in her home with they way things were looking. She was glad when Natsu finally left though. Lisanna wanted Natsu, she wanted him badly.

Lisanna loved Natsu. But Natsu loved Lucy. That wouldn't have been a problem if Lucy hadn't accepted Natsu's feelings. Now here Lisanna was standing in front of Lucy's door, facing Lucy. Lisanna did a quick scan over her, it broke her heart. Her lips were slightly swollen but what made the biggest impact was the hickey on her neck. Natsu had never marked her when they were dating... not dating.

"Do you need something?" Lucy asked.

She was grateful to her for knocking her out of her trace but now Lucy had things to do.

"Lucy were friends right?" Lisanna asked.

This was the first step of her plan. Lucy really didn't want to answer the question. Technically yes because Lucy was making an effort to be with them but she didn't want to admit it. Lucy noticed something different about Lisanna though, her face was serious.

"Yeah and?" Lucy asked.

"You and Gajeel, you were talking today about your favors, how friends get one free?" Lisanna asked.

"Let me guess, you want your favor?" Lucy asked.

She had just finished with Gajeel's and now she had to do Lisanna's. She still had to go drinking with the singers and now she had to help with Lisanna's favor, whatever it will be.

"Yes, I get one right? You said it yourself I am your friend" Lisanna said.

Lucy lifted her hand and scratched her head. Might as well get it over with.

"Yeah sure, whatever. What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I want you to break up with Natsu" Lisanna said.

Lucy was yawning when Lisanna said that. Her eyes opened mid yawn as she processed the data Lisanna said.

"That's it? Alright I'll call him up right now" Lucy said reaching into her pockets.

That's it? It was that simple. Lisanna was able to make Lucy break up with Natsu that easily. This plan of hers was a long shot, she expected Lucy to refuse and get mad at her but no. She's calling him right now? Lucy found her phone then scrolled through her phone book for Natsu's number. No. Something didn't feel right.

Lisanna should be happy right now, she should be thrilled but she wasn't. Why wasn't she? Was it too easy? Did she expect herself to try and win Natsu back a better way? She was about to get what she wanted though. Lucy was on the phone right now, she was going to break up with him right now and then... and then what?

Lisanna would go to Natsu and become the rebound girl? She would destroy Natsu's happiness with Lucy for her own and ruin her friendship with Lucy? How could she have asked Lucy to do such a thing like that? Was this really love she felt? Would Lisanna sacrifice her friendship with Lucy for Natsu? They hated each other at first but Lucy had a excuse, she was protecting herself. What was Lisanna's? Now that Lucy was trying to be her friend why wasn't Lisanna doing the same?

"Natsu?... Yeah listen I'm-" Lucy said.

Lisanna acted on impulse. She reached for Lucy's phone and slammed it shut, ending the call. Lucy stared at the girl questionable.

"I change my mind" Lisanna told her hanging the phone back.

"I don't want him like this. I don't want you to just hand him over to me. I want to win him for myself. I want him to choose me because he want's too not because he has no other choice" Lisanna said.

Lucy was lost. What was this girl talking about?

"I love him Lucy. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship but I'm going to try winning him back. Be prepared Lucy" Lisanna said.

Lucy understood now, thanks to her confessing. She loved Natsu. What struck Lucy as odd though was the way she talked about loving Natsu. She sounded like she already had Natsu, but not anymore. Anyway she just took back her favor. She didn't want Lucy to break up with Natsu anymore. Why though? It would have been easier if she let her. Lisanna would have been able to get Natsu much faster. It didn't bother Lucy with the request.

Like she told Bora, her feelings for Natsu hadn't grown yet. The make out session outside her house did make it grow immensely but Lucy hadn't realize that yet. So when Lisanna came to her with that request, Lucy didn't know she would feel hurt about it until later.

"Please forget that this happened, bye now" Lisanna said as she walked off.

Lucy watched her leave before closing the door. Natsu had called her back and Lucy just told him she accidentally called him. She walked up the stairs to her room, walking past Wendy who was watching TV in the living room. Lucy undressed from her school uniform and walked into her closet. She changed into something more comfortable and walked into the bathroom. Finally Lucy saw it, the purplish bite mark on her neck. Imagines of Natsu biting her flashed into her mind. Natsu said the meaning of this, something about claiming she was his, a mark of possession. So this mark meant she was taken.

It was not a good idea for Lucy to go to a bar with this mark on her. What would her friends think? Honestly she didn't care what her friends thought, but she cared about Natsu. Lucy was an icon in the underground, people loved her because she never settled, she was unattainable. Something everyone wanted but no one could have. If she walked in with this mark people would be furious. They would want to find out who had her, and hurt him or worse... kill. Lucy walked back into her closet and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

Not everyone would react to the mark but some would. Better safe then sorry Lucy thought as she searched her drawers for her credit card. Lucy wouldn't realize until she got to the bar what Lisanna was really trying to do. Lucy wouldn't realize until she was later drunk that she felt something more towards Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia, for the first time in her life, was feeling jealousy. It didn't matter now though, Lucy was piss ass drunk and on her way home. She yelled as she sang walking through the streets. When she arrived at her door, Lucy was able to unlock it in record time. She made her way to the kitchen hoping Ms. Supetto had some leftovers for her. That's when she saw the lights on and her Father sitting down at the table.

"Shit" Lucy said.

Her Father looked up at her. "Sit down Lucy, we need to talk" he said.

Now wouldn't be the best time to talk. Lucy was drunk, she might say things, stupid things. Lucy wouldn't win the argument either, she was fucked.

"Now is not the best time" Lucy said.

"I know your sad about your Mother Lucy" Jude started.

Lucy's eyes darkened. "Don't go there" she warned.

"That's the reason you've been acting out, because she's gone" Jude continued.

"Shut up, stop it!" Lucy yelled. She didn't know why she didn't just leave.

"It wasn't anyone's fault that she passed away. She was sick Lucy, she died because of the illness. When you changed I thought it was how you were coping with her death. I thought it was just a stage and you'd get over it but you didn't. You started drinking and getting worse and I didn't know what to do with you anymore. I hoped for the best but no that wasn't enough! I tried Lucy! I'm still trying to get you back!" he yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Lucy screamed.

"I want my daughter back! I want you to talk to me! Stop bottling up your feelings Lucy! TALK TO YOUR FATHER!" Jude yelled.

"You want to talk, you want to know my feelings. Fine. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MOM, IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT" Lucy lashed out.

Jude just stared at her daughter, heart broken.

"She loved you, did everything for you but that was never enough. You always picked your job over us, maybe if you'd been around more you would have seen the changes in her! But no, you ignored it. You made us move! That's what started all of this! It was you! She only started to get sick after we moved!" Lucy yelled.

She took deep breathes and continued.

"Then you realized it, you realized something was the matter but it was too late. My Mother was dying, the person I cherished most in this world. You stopped working for a while, you spent more time with us. I thought it was a blessing but no... it was curse. Why couldn't you have let her go Father, why?" Lucy asked.

She clenched her fist as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You made her suffer for five years, FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS! WHY?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?! And then what do you do? Huh? You hook her up to all those machines to prolong her life then you leave right back off to work! You weren't the one who took care of her, you weren't the one who came home from school everyday and had to sit down and watch Mother rot away into nothing! It's my turn now to ask a question. Why? Tell me why after 5 years did you finally decide to pull the plug... why Daddy? Why'd you make her suffer for so long?" Lucy asked.

She wasn't even yelling anymore, she was pleading. Lucy wanted answers, thanks to the alcohol she was feeling more emotionally. Jude walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"For you, Lucy, it was all for you. You needed a Mother, I knew you loved her so much. I just did everything I could so you could have her" Jude said brushing her hair.

Lucy shoved him off her.

"BULLSHIT! YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF!" Lucy screamed.

She threw a dish plate at him, which missed and fell on the floor crashing. She continued throwing more and more at him hoping one of them would hit.

"I wanted to end her suffering, I didn't want to prolong her life but no I was only a 10 year old child, no one took me seriously! It's was all your fault! You were the one who killed her, you were the one who made her suffer. I hate you! I hate you so much!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy, calm down please" Jude said.

"You should have been the one to die!" Lucy yelled.

It broke Jude's heart. Seeing his daughter like this, having her blame everything on him, everything she did at this moment hurt him.

"I tried. After I tried to spend time with you" Jude said.

"It was too late though, I didn't want you anymore. Where were you when I needed you most huh?" Lucy asked.

Jude didn't answer.

"Exactly, not here" she said.

"Lucy, please. Your Mother-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER ANYMORE! You have no right too! You abandoned us! You left us for what? Money! Well now you can enjoy your money until your heart's content because Mother's gone now, and I am too" Lucy said.

She walked out the kitchen and ran out the house. Her tears blinded her as she ran but she didn't stop. What was wrong with Lucy? She blamed the alcohol for her crying at the moment. Lucy was reaching out though, she was reaching out for something. She ran down 5 blocks and jumped over several fences before she arrived at his house. She started pounding on his door repetitively until he answered. Natsu was only dressed in a shirt and boxer when he opened the door, Happy also woke up and was walking around in the background.

Lucy launched herself to him and cried in his chest.

"Lucy? Lucy what's the matter? Lucy!" Natsu yelled in concern.

She didn't respond though, she just kept crying. Natsu looked outside for Wendy before picking his girlfriend up and closing the door.

"Sorry Happy you gotta sleep down here tonight" Natsu said as he carried his girlfriend to his room.

Lucy only clung to Natsu and continued crying in his shirt. Natsu laid down on his bed holding Lucy, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Did something happen Lucy? Please talk to me" Natsu asked.

Lucy only shook her head. "Please... hold me" she whimpered.

Natsu's eyes widened before he crushed Lucy into him.

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright" he whispered in her ear.

Lucy stayed there in his embrace, slowly calming down. She stopped crying soon, and laid there with Natsu. Lucy rubbed her eyes before pushing Natsu away lightly.

"I'm sorry I need to go" she said trying to get up.

Natsu wouldn't let her. "What do you mean go? You show up at my door crying, cling on me then leave with no answers? What happened?" Natsu asked.

"I need to get Wendy. She's all alone" Lucy said.

"It's 2 in the morning, she's asleep. Leave early in the morning and she won't even notice you left" Natsu said.

Lucy laid her head back down and let her body go limp. Her eyes burned a little, and her throat felt hoarse.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shook her head. At least no now she thought.

"I'll give up, for now. Just get some rest okay?" he said.

Lucy nodded and snuggled closer to Natsu. Her feelings had grown for the man she hated at first. Lucy couldn't believe it, she didn't understand it. She wanted answers but they weren't coming.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes Luce" Natsu said.

"... did you ever date Lisanna?" she asked.

"No" Natsu said.

Then why had Lisanna sounded like she had dated him. If they weren't dating what else were they doing?

"Tell me your relationship, between you and her" Lucy said.

"Is now really the best time?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. "I want to know. I'm feeling jealous right now because of her" she told him.

"Jealous? Why? How did you know about us?" Natsu asked.

"Tell me first, what went on between you two?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed, he had no choice but to tell his girlfriend.

"She thought we were dating, I didn't. Honestly I didn't know what the two of us were doing together. You know how I'm an idiot right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Well being an idiot meant I didn't know a lot of things, I didn't know what was right or wrong. I never refused people. This is probably making no sense, alright. I never felt the way I do now with another girl Lucy. Before I wasn't even interested in them, they were interested in me. None of them ever asked to be my girlfriend but they did ask for other things in which being the idiot that I am, I gave to them. I didn't refuse, if they asked for it I would just give it to them-" Natsu said.

"Natsu, what's it?" Lucy asked.

"It as in kisses and hugs, you know things you should only be doing with the person you love. Lisanna was the last one. She believed we were dating, I didn't know anything about it. When you came back though... things were different. I didn't want to kiss Lisanna, and be with her anymore. Of course I love Lisanna, she's my best friend, but I wasn't in love with her like I am with you" Natsu said.

"Did you kiss her while I was here?" she asked.

"No I never cheated on you if that's what your asking, I did kiss her though before we started dating. When I first realized I wanted to go out with you, I asked Jellal and friends for help. They set me straight with the things Lis and I were doing. One day she came to me and asked me to kiss her, then asked me out. It was too late though, I loved you so I refused. She cried and I comforted her but that's all" Natsu said.

"Oh" Lucy said thinking over Natsu's story.

So he basically would just do what any girl would tell him to do.

"Are you going to tell me how you know now? I wasn't trying to keep it a secret or anything but just" Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head. "I can't, it was a favor to keep it a secret from you" Lucy said.

Lisanna's favor was being used up, Lucy was never going to discuss what happened earlier today ever again.

"Fine, go to bed now" Natsu said.

Lucy only hummed.

"Good night" Natsu whispered kissing her forehead.

Lucy smiled in her sleep and slowly drifted away.

* * *

Her eyes were all red and puffy, clear signs she had been crying. Lucy groaned holding her head, she just couldn't remember what she was crying over though. She woke up to find herself in Natsu's arms. She remembered their conversation last night but that was it. Natsu was still fast asleep, somehow Lucy had manage to get out of his grip without waking him. She washed her face in Natsu's sink then walked out the bathroom. Lucy walked out his room, slowly closing his door, and downstairs. She needed to go get Wendy and fix herself up for school.

It was about 5 in the morning, she had enough time.

"Meow" Happy meowed walking in front of Lucy's path.

"Hey Happy" Lucy said bending down to pet him.

Seems Natsu had bought Happy a collar. Lucy stood up and wrote Natsu a note then stuck it in Happy's collar.

"Go give this to Natsu when he wakes up okay?" Lucy asked.

Happy meowed in response. Lucy smiled at him, she could see his future potential.

"Bye then Happy" Lucy said leaving the house.

She jogged her was to her own home, the door seemed to be unlocked when she arrived. Lucy walked upstairs and peeked into her room, Wendy was still fast asleep. She walked in and headed straight for the showers, getting ready for the brand new day.

* * *

"Luce? Lucy? LUCY!" Natsu yelled jumping off his bed.

He ran around his house, searching frantically for her.

"Happy! Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked his cat.

Happy meowed and that's when Natsu saw the note on his collar.

"She could have put in on the dresser next to me so I could have seen it" Natsu mumbled grabbing it.

Only three words were written. 'I went home'. Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided to walk Lucy to school this morning.


	28. Chapter 28

Short But Good.

Hope You All Are Ready.

Issues.

Chapter 28.

"Natsu nii-san! What are you doing here?" Wendy cheered as she ran out to him.

Lucy closed the door to her home then walked towards Natsu.

"Good morning" Lucy mumbled.

"It would have been a good morning if you hadn't disappeared" Natsu said.

"Wendy" she told him.

Natsu walked up to his girlfriend and hugged her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Lucy nodded.

"No fair, how come Nee-san only gets the hugs?" Wendy pouted.

Natsu patted the little girl's head before holding his girlfriend's hand.

"I'm walking you two to school today, no questions asked" Natsu said.

No questions were asked.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Natsu whispered as they walked.

"I think your turning into a stalker" Lucy told him ignoring his question.

"I thought we discussed that already" Natsu smiled.

"I don't like other people worrying about my problems" Lucy said.

"So your just going to solve them all by yourself? Your not alone anymore Lucy" Natsu said.

"I was never alone" she interrupted.

"You know what I mean. We have your back, especially me" Natsu said.

It was comforting to hear but Lucy still wasn't going to tell him. She didn't really even remember a lot about last night, only that it concerned her Father. Natsu didn't have a Daddy, well he did but he ran off. What kind of person would Lucy be if she complained about her Daddy issues with Natsu? Lucy thought she would just be rubbing it in his face. Time to change the subject.

"Natsu, I'm going to try something new alright?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stopped and blinked at her.

"Eye cover's Wendy" Lucy said.

Wendy let go of her Nii-san's hand and covered her eyes. Lucy placed her hands on Natsu's shoulder and stood on her tip toes so she could reach Natsu's neck better. Without warning she leaned in and bit his flesh as hard as she could before releasing and taking a step back to admire her mark. It was a little sloppy, but this was her first time.

"Consider us even" Lucy said as she grabbed Wendy's hand and continued walking.

Natsu smiled as he touched his bruised skin then walked after them.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia what do you have in store for me today?" Mr. Atsuki asked once he saw her.

"Nothing today teach, I'll try thinking of something though" Lucy said walking past him.

"Morning Bora" Lucy said.

Bora groaned really loudly.

"Hangover?" she asked.

"That does not even begin to say what I'm feeling" Bora mumbled.

"Strange I don't think I've ever seen you hung over... ever" Lucy said digging into Wendy's purse.

"That's because... it's too bright" Bora said.

"Should have brought sunglasses then" Lucy said then shook a bottle of pills in front of him.

"Your a life saver" he said grabbing the bottle.

"Whatever" Lucy said sitting down at her seat.

She laid her head on the table and tried to think about yesterday.

"Bora what happened after the drinks?" Lucy asked.

"We offered you a ride home but you said you'd rather walk so you did" Bora said copying Lucy.

"How much you wanna bet that everyone who showed up yesterday night is doing the same as us?" Lucy asked.

"How much you wanna bet that they ditched school unlike us?" Bora asked.

Lucy laughed lightly. Bora and Lucy had a strange friendship. A friendship Natsu would never understand... ever. He didn't like it, he didn't like Bora, he liked Lucy though. And if being his friend made her happy and smile more often then Natsu would have to live with it.

"What's the plan today for Atsuki?" Bora mumbled.

"Whoopie cushion" Lucy said and right when she said it, a loud fart was heard.

Lucy's eyes widened and her head shot straight up.

"LUCY!" Mr. Atsuki yelled.

The whole class started laughing.

"Why you looked so surprised Lucy?" Bora asked.

"Because I didn't really put a whoopie cushion in his seat, I came in after he was here remember?" Lucy said.

"So that means Atsuki just" Bora started.

Lucy nodded her head up and down. The two of them started busting up laughing, along with the rest of the class.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Natsu. Natsu didn't mind though, he didn't even notice; his thoughts were all of Lucy at the moment.

"Um, Natsu" Gray said.

Natsu blinked before turning his attention to his rival. He nodded his head towards him.

"What's that?" Gray asked.

He was pointing towards Natsu's neck or more precisely the hickey Lucy left on his neck. Natsu smiled, wrinkles appearing at the end of his cheeks due to how wide his grin was and sighed.

"Lucy" was all he said before going back to his daydream about her.

Jellal and Gray laughed there asses off, Levy blushed bright red, and Lisanna... Lisanna just stared with envy before sighing. What she would have done to be with Natsu again, what she should have done to be with Natsu again! Oh well, what's done is done. Lisanna said she'd get him back her own way, the only problem was how?

* * *

"Erza" Jellal said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Erza blushed scarlet.

"We should go before the others start wondering where we are" Erza mumbled.

"We will, after I do something" he said gazing into her eyes.

Jellal slowly started to lean towards his love. Erza closed her eyes and waited in anticipation, this would be their first kiss together. Jellal's lips made brief contact with Erza's before he felt himself being pulled off and slammed into a locker.

"Jellal" Erza said. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

"Jellal Fernandes, you have been charged with murder, robbery, breaking and entry, and possession. You have the right to remain silent-" the cop repeated Jellal his rights as he handcuffed him.

Why were the cops here? Why were there arresting her boyfriend?

"Jellal!" Erza yelled as he was getting taken away.

His eyes made brief contact with her owns.

"I'm sorry Erza" he said before the cop dragged him further away.

Tears built up in her eyes, what was happening?

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel were all at the lunch area but no one else was. Gajeel's phone started ringing suddenly; he took it out and answered it.

"Hello... WHAT?!... We're on our way!" Gajeel yelled hanging up.

Lucy and Wendy just stared at him.

"Jellal's been arrested" Gajeel said running his hands threw his hair.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, arrested?

"Don't give me that look, this is serious. Come on everyone's on the rooftop" Gajeel said.

The three of them started walking. Jellal arrested? Lucy couldn't believe it. Why would he be arrested? He hasn't done anything wrong, then again Lucy couldn't be so sure. She thought someone must have been playing a joke on them but when they reached the roof top and saw Erza's crying face, she knew it wasn't.

"What happened?" Gajeel asked.

"An officer came and charged him with murder, theft and some other things. They took him away from me!" Erza cried into Lisanna's arms.

This made no sense. Wendy started pulling on Lucy's pants.

"Lucy nee-san, your phone" she said holding it up.

"Hello?" Lucy said answering it.

"What are you talking about?... Bora's been arrested! Why?!...Tell me the whole story from the beginning" Lucy said.

She stayed on the phone for 5 minutes before thanking her friend and hanging up. Her old friends looked up to her for answers.

"Bora's been arrested too. From what I've heard Jellal and him were part of a heist. They've been charged for breaking in, robbing and killing a family, Marvell I think was their last names" Lucy said.

Wendy paled.

"What are you talking about? Jellal wouldn't do that! He wouldn't kill!" Erza yelled.

She started getting defensive.

"Take it back Lucy! Jellal wouldn't do that!" she yelled.

"Then why is he in jail at the moment?!" Lucy yelled back.

"Lucy" Natsu said walking over to her.

Wendy started crying. This wasn't suppose to happen, why were all her friends crying? No one was suppose to find out, the bad guys were suppose to forget.

"They have enough evidence to lock him up for life... Jellal... he messed up" Lucy said.

Why was Erza crying? Why was Levy and Lis crying also? Was it because of her?

"Lucy nee-san?" Wendy asked.

Lucy bent down to her level. "Yes Wendy?" she said.

"Why is everyone sad?" Wendy asked.

"You know Bora and Jellal?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded, those were the two bad guys.

"They killed a family of three, the Marvell's. Were not going to be able to see them for a very long time so everyone's sad" Lucy said.

"Don't tell that to a 7 year old kid!" Gajeel yelled.

"Did I asked for you parental advise? Huh?" Lucy yelled back.

Jellal wasn't the one who killed her parents though. Wendy curled up into a ball and tried to remember. Bora... he was the one with the gun pointed towards her, Jellal was the one who moved it. He was the one to save her. Wendy smiled sadly, she had to save him now. Even if it meant giving up her happiness with Lucy. It was time to face her past.

"Jellal wasn't the one who killed them, it was Bora" Wendy said.

Everyone's arguing stopped.

"He didn't kill everyone, only Momma and Pappa" Wendy said.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wendy... no... please" she whispered.

"I'm Wendy Marvell. I was there when he killed them" Wendy cried.

...

...

It was silent.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR COUSIN!" Gajeel yelled out.

"Wendy are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded. "I got away and ran to the park. That's where you saved me Lucy nee-san" she said.

This was good and bad at the same time. Lucy never expected for her parents to be dead, let alone killed by her best friend. She knew what to do though, Lucy could fix this now for Jellal, but not for Bora. There was nothing she could do for her best friend.

"Wendy, tell me what happened!" Lucy said grabbing her hands.

"I was in the garage, getting my blanket from the car. I was walking back into the house when I saw them. Bora, he pointed the gun at me but Jellal pushed him away. They disappeared but I thought they were going to come back for me so I ran" Wendy cried.

"And that's when I found you sleeping in the park" Lucy said.

"That's why she screamed the first day, she saw Jellal's face" Gray said.

"And that's why you didn't like Bora. Why didn't you tell me sooner Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"I was scared too" Wendy said.

"Damn it!" Lucy yelled standing up. She started pacing around.

If only the kid could have told Lucy sooner, she could have prevented Bora from getting caught. Now she could only save Jellal. She could only save one of them.

"I'm sorry Nee-san! I'm sorry!" Wendy cried out.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy stopped crying.

"You have nothing and I mean NOTHING to apologize for. All of you stop your whining also. You heard Wendy, Jellal didn't kill anyone. His sentence should be short if we have Wendy testify" Lucy said.

Erza was relieved hearing those words. Jellal wasn't a murderer, he didn't do anything.

"What about Bora?" Juvia asked.

Lucy sighed, a tear drop running down her face.

"He's going to take all the blame" Lucy said.

Natsu didn't like Bora. He didn't like the relationship he had with Lucy, but he didn't want him to go to jail! Natsu walked over to Lucy trying to hug her but she walked away.

"Come on Wendy we ne-" Lucy was cut short by her phone ringing.

She pulled it out, Old Maid popped up. Strange why would Ms. Supetto be calling her?

"What?" Lucy answered.

"_Lucy! Lucy! Oh my god Lucy!" _Ms. Supetto blabbered.

"What do you want?!" Lucy yelled. She didn't have time to listen to her blabbering.

"_It's your Father!" _Ms. Supetto said.

Right when the words left Supetto's mouth Lucy remembered. Last night, she had a fight with her Father. That's why she ran over to Natsu's house. She yelled at him, hated him, wished he was dead. Supetto must be calling her to lecture Lucy.

"He had it coming last night! If your going to lecture me about it I'm hanging up" Lucy said.

"_What are you talking about! Your Father had a heart attack!" _Ms. Supetto yelled.

Lucy dropped her phone. Wendy picked it up and handed it back to Lucy. She was afraid to hear the rest of the conversation. Slowly she brought it back to her ear.

"_Come home immediately! Lucy can you hear me?! Lucy!" _Ms. Supetto yelled.

"C-c-could you r-r-epeat that?" Lucy asked.

Why was she stuttering? Why was Lucy shaking? Natsu stared at his girlfriend with concern like the rest of them. Lucy's face was filled with fear, none of them have ever seen this before. Where was her usual bored expression?

"_He had heart attack at work! They rushed him to the hospital, he's in a coma at the moment Lucy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" _Ms. Supetto cried over the phone.

Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear and walked over to the rooftop gate. She raised her had and threw her phone over the edge. Her friends stared at her confused.

"Lucy? What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

The last time she met her Father, they had an argument. She wished he was dead and hated him. Lucy couldn't help but feel this was her fault. She couldn't handle the emotions coursing through her at the moment, she shut down. Her face dropped and her eyes darkened, her bored expression returning.

"My Father had a heart attack, he's in a coma" Lucy said darkly.

No one believed her.

"I'm going to the hospital, I'll visit the police station after" Lucy said grabbing Wendy's hand.

"Luce" Natsu said.

"Don't. I need to be alone" she said then walked out.

Why her? Why them? Was this why God brought them together? To fuck up their lived? To make them all miserable?

"Her Mother's already gone, now she's about to lose her Father also" Natsu said.

He yelled out in frustration and punched the wall. Lucy was suffering, his girlfriend was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry" Natsu said.

What a crappy today it was.

* * *

This Is Not Part Of The Story, It's Just Something I Wanted To Point Out.

Does Anyone Notice That Gajeel Is Always The One To Break The Silence Or Uncomfortable Moments?.

I Mean ALWAYS.

I've Been Rereading Issues And Gajeel's Always Is Oblivious To The Mood Of Others.

I Love How I Did That It This Story.

I Always Get A Kick Out Of It.

Anyways There You Have It, You All Have Been Asking About Jellal, Bora, And Wendy And There It Was.


	29. Chapter 29

People Are Thinking That Issues Is About To End.

I Am Pleased To Tell You That It's Not.

It's Just Begun... Maybe Not Just Begun But I Still Have Lots Of More Plans.

So Many People Still Have Issues They've Yet To Resolve.

So Many Issues.

Happy Early Thanksgiving.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 29.

It's been a week.

A week since Jellal's been arrested.

A week since Jude Heartfilia's went into a coma.

A week since they've heard or seen Lucy and Wendy.

Jellal came back to school three day's later, after the arrest. He explained the whole story about how he owed Bora money and told Erza it was suppose to be his last bad deed and that he didn't know Bora had a gun. Jellal was extremely lucky. The police let him off with 2 years probation thanks to Wendy's crying and Lucy's bribing.

Natsu asked Jellal about Lucy, he explain to him how she just disappeared after his arrest. Jellal told them this.

"She didn't look well, she was... just emotionless. She asked the officer if she could talk to me alone. Once they locked us in a room together she started beating me the shit out of me. Called me dumb ass and lectured me about life and morals and what could have happened if she couldn't help and junk. I deserved it though, I deserved worse"

No one punished Jellal, seeing how messed up his face was at the moment, they decided Lucy did enough. Where was Lucy? They tried stopping by her house several times but the servants told them she hadn't been home. Natsu feared for the worst. What if she killed herself? What if she killed herself and Natsu wasn't able to stop her? To help her? How would Natsu survive without her? It was Monday, a brand new school week. Natsu had to drag himself out of bed and into class, he had no motivation in his life any longer. He was just depressed.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" Mr. Atsuki called out.

Why did he toy with him like that? He could clearly see she wasn't here, why bother calling her name? It only caused Natsu heart break.

"Here" Lucy said walking into the classroom.

Natsu's head shot straight up. There she was, Lucy was standing right there... in a girl's uniform?

"Sorry I'm late, I have a note though" Lucy said holding the note to Atsuki.

Atsuki thought he was dreaming? This had to be a joke right? Lucy Heartfilia was actually being polite to him. What had the world come to? Lucy dropped the note on his desk, seeing how he wouldn't take it, and walked to her own. When she sat, she placed her backpack on the table and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Natsu couldn't speak. He had been worrying so much about her and here she was now. Lucy turned to Natsu and smiled, he saw she wasn't wearing her nose piercing. After closer observation he didn't see her earrings either.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. His voice was hoarse and dry. Why couldn't he speak all of a sudden?

"After class Natsu, I'm need to pay attention" Lucy smiled at him before looking away.

That wasn't the Lucy from before. This was their old Lucy, the seven year old Lucy that had left them. Why was she back? What had happened to bad ass Lucy? Natsu just had to wait until after class to find out. During the whole class Natsu watched Lucy. She paid attention to Atsuki, didn't crack any jokes, was actually writing stuff down in her notebook. She rose her hands a couple of times to answer questions which were right. The whole classroom was shocked, Atsuki included. When the bell rang Atsuki was glad, he didn't think he could take this much of this from Lucy.

Lucy dropped her pencil and started packing up her backpack before she stood up.

"Let's walk to class together Gray" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Uh, okay?" Gray said following her out.

"Lucy, what's happening?" Natsu asked.

"Now Natsu, it would be unfair if I only told you and Gray. Wait for everyone else alright?" Lucy asked.

Natsu crushed her into his chest.

"Your Lucy right? You've been gone for so long and I had no idea where you were? You never called or text... I thought... I thought..." Natsu didn't finished.

Lucy placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry Natsu. I gotta go to class now before I'm late, I'll catch you later" Lucy said breaking his hold.

Lucy walked cheerfully to class with Gray, talking to him about random things. Something was definitely wrong, Natsu could feel it. What though?

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy cheered as she arrived at the lunch table with Gajeel.

They all stared.

"Told you" Natsu whispered to the group.

Lucy waved at them then starting walking around the table so she could sit next to Natsu. She placed her backpack on the table before staring at Jellal with a sad expression on her face.

"Sorry about your face Jellal" she pouted.

Jellal blinked once. Twice. He turned to Natsu and blinked before turning back to Lucy.

"It's alright?... I deserved it?" Jellal asked trying to think of a right way to answer her.

"No one deserves to get beaten up, sorry" Lucy said.

"So Lucy um... don't take this the wrong way but... what happened to you?" Erza said.

"No worries. Alright let's see... I visited my Father at the hospital when I left you guys. The doctor said he was going to fully diagnose him and that it might take a couple of weeks. He didn't really know how long the coma would be, my Father might wake up in a week or he might wake up in a year" Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Erza said.

Lucy waved her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Oh no don't apologize, I'm okay really no worries" Lucy exclaimed.

"What happened after?" Levy asked.

"Well I stayed at the hospital with a couple of hours with Wendy" Lucy said.

"Wendy! I forgot about her! Where is she?!" Natsu interrupted looking around.

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me get to it. So it was late night when I arrived at the police station. They wouldn't late me see Jellal and Bora since it was late so I had to come back early morning. Wendy told them the real story and after much questioning and paperwork Jellal was finally set free" Lucy said throwing her hands up in joy.

"And Bora?" Juvia asked.

"Wendy's story proved that Bora was the killer and the mastermind. They wouldn't let me see him after that" Lucy said her emotions dropping again.

"Wendy, what about Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Wendy of course. Well the cops were surprised to see Wendy alive and well. They thought Bora had kidnapped her since they didn't find the body. I explained to them my story, how I found Wendy abandoned and took her in without questions of her past. Turns out Wendy's only relative was her Grandmother, she was such a sweet thing. The reason I was gone for so long was because I wanted to help Wendy get settled in her new home" Lucy said.

"So she's gone?" Natsu asked.

"She's not gone, she still lives in town. But as for school, yeah she won't be coming here anymore. She has to settle in her new home and get registered at her own school. And that's about everything. So what's been new with you guys?" Lucy asked.

"Um... Lucy one more question... what happened to you?" Erza asked.

"What are you talking about? I just told you" Lucy said.

"I know that I meant you" Erza repeated.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well for one example your wearing a girl's uniform" Erza said.

"Aren't girl's suppose to wear girl's uniforms?" Lucy asked.

"You don't have your nose piercing anymore" Gajeel said.

"You don't have your tongue one either" Natsu said.

"Or your ears... wait she had a tongue piercing?" Jellal asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, you never noticed? I didn't know either at first" Natsu said.

"So I decided to take them out for a while. Is that a crime?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's just... not you" Erza said.

"What is me then?" Lucy asked.

...no one had an answer. Well everyone did have there own description of Lucy, but it made her sound like a bully and kind of mean.

"So did anyone hear the announcements this morning?" Levy asked changing the subject.

Natsu didn't like this. What was with his girlfriend? There was more to it, she was keeping something from them. Natsu needed to get her alone.

Lucy went to third period with Levy and Lisanna with a smile on her face. She actually sat next to them and engaged in conversations. Same with fourth, she sat next to Juvia and shared all the work. When lunch came, to surprise everyone even more, Lucy pulled out a homemade bentou. She told everyone-

"Ms. Supetto made it for me, isn't she the sweetest?"

Something was definitely wrong. Natsu was so relieved when it sixth period was done and school was over. He waited outside Lucy's sixth period like always for her.

"Hello Natsu, how was class?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was having a hard time accepting this Lucy.

"Uh fine. How was yours?" Natsu asked.

"A little lonely since Bora wasn't there, but I talked to my neighbors and made new friends" Lucy smiled and laughed.

Natsu didn't like this, not all at but he decided to wait until they were walking home to ask the questions.

"So Natsu, I've been gone for a while, how about we go on a date?" Lucy asked walking home.

Natsu looked around to see if their were any witnesses.

"Alright Lucy cut the crap, tell me what's going on" Natsu said.

"Natsu, that's a bad word" Lucy scolded.

"What happened to you? Your not this Lucy" Natsu said.

"You don't like me anymore? Do you want to break up?" Lucy asking shaking her head side to side.

"No, of course I still like you, I mean yes I still love you. Just tell me what's the matter though, I'm scared. I was so scared something was going to happen to you and now you back and just totally a different person" Natsu said.

Lucy walked up and pecked Natsu on the lips.

"It's sweet that you care Natsu, but I've always been like this" Lucy said smiling.

"No you haven't. You were mean, bad ass, junkie but you were also sweet and caring" Natsu said.

"Why can't you just accept me Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Because this isn't you" Natsu said.

"It is now though Natsu. If, if you don't love me anymore I'll understand" Lucy said walking away.

"Damn it! I just said I loved you!" Natsu yelled hugging her from behind.

"I'm just worried that's all. I'm sorry" he said.

Lucy smiled. "It's alright Natsu, so how about that date?" she asked giggling.

Natsu just nodded his head. His Lucy had drastically changed, until he knew the reason for it Natsu had to get used to his old Lucy.

"This is what you wished for Natsu" Lucy whispered looking up. He wished that she would be the old Lucy. She finally is now, he should be happy.

Today was a tough, strange day filled with many questions.

Today was only Monday.

* * *

When Tuesday came and went everyone realized they hadn't been dreaming. Lucy came to school in her sailor uniform with no piercing's what-so-ever and did all her work in class. She had politeful conversations with all her friends, and brought a loving bentou to school again. Lucy came over Natsu's house that day. They watched movies on the couch with Happy. They only made out once, Natsu wasn't really into it as he usually would be. He was too confused.

Wednesday came along and after school Lucy and friends all decided to go out.

* * *

"Have you realized what's been wrong with her yet?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes but she won't speak. She say's it's nothing" Natsu said.

"It's not nothing! This is the third old lady she helped walk the street" Gajeel said pointing at Lucy.

"Gajeel's right, Lucy would have pushed them in the street not help them across" Jellal joked and laughed.

"No she wouldn't! Lucy would have ignored her" Natsu defended his girlfriend.

"How'd it go yesterday?" Levy asked.

"Strange, she was nice and caring. It's like I'm dating a whole another girl. Like I'm dating the Lucy from 9 years ago" Natsu said.

"I've noticed that too, she reminds me a lot of her old self" Levy said.

"Isn't this what we all wanted in the beginning? For Lucy to be her old self again? We worked so hard for that, why complain?" Lisanna asked.

"Didn't we all get used to the new Lucy though? She was different yes, but she still was good" Natsu said.

"Sorry guys" Lucy said running back.

She linked her arms with Natsu's. "What were we talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel's going to get a hair cut" Levy blabbered out.

"Really?!" Lucy sparkled.

That was the end of the conversation.

* * *

By Thursday everyone had gotten used to this Lucy. Sure they wanted the old Lucy back, but there was nothing they could do. They didn't know what caused her to change so they couldn't help. It was fourth and Lucy was sitting next to Juvia looking over the worksheet.

"So how are you and Gray doing?" Lucy asked.

Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"You know we should all go on a double date!" Lucy cheered.

"We're not really dating Lucy" Juvia said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I love him, he doesn't feel the same" she said.

"What? I was so sure you two were dating. I pretty sure he likes you also" Lucy said.

"If he liked me he would have dated me two years ago. He doesn't Lucy, it's a one sided love, an unrequited one" Juvia said.

Lucy pouted. "Well that just won't do. I'm going to have to have a talk with Gray" Lucy said.

"No don't. I don't want him to think I was forcing you to make him ask me out, I want him to do it on his own" Juvia said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him too. I'm just going to ask why he won't date such a beautiful smart girl like yourself. Doesn't he know how much you've changed for him? Or how you work so hard to catch up with him?" Lucy asked.

Juvia blushed lightly. "Fine as long as you don't tell him I asked" she said.

"No worries, consider this a favor from me" Lucy said.

Juvia sighed. "Do you want to know? How I fell in love with Gray? It might help" she said.

Lucy blinked. "Of course, but you don't have to if you don't want to" Lucy said.

Juvia shook her head. "It's alright I don't mind, I trust you now Lucy. Hmm now let me see... I guess the first time I saw him was my 9th grade year here. I came late and it was raining, I had just gotten out of jail for possession, anyway I was walking through the rain when Gray passed by and help an umbrella over me. I didn't know him though and I thought he wanted something from me so I kicked him and continued walking" Juvia started.

"Poor Gray" Lucy said.

Juvia stared. If it had been the original Lucy she would have been laughing.

"I saw him repeatedly after that, he always tried to talk to me in class. I thought he just wanted to bang me like all the other men I've been with. Gray made his intentions clear though telling me he just wanted to be my friend. I kicked him again and yelled in frustration at him. Jellal and Gajeel had me going on these new pills and I was feeling much better in my life" she said.

"Question, how'd you meet Jellal and Gajeel? How'd you start hanging out with them?" Lucy asked.

"I was abandoned. I lived in an orphanage, but I often escaped and sometimes lived on the streets. Jellal had seen me a couples of times and helped me. He was the one who started getting me on drugs. I never understood why he lived like he did. I had no parents while Gajeel was beaten when he was younger by his Father. Jellal never told us his reason. I think he had parents but I wasn't so sure. Anyway back to the story, Gray was persistent. He didn't give up, I think he wanted to help me better myself."

"One day, oh my god it was such a bad day. It was pouring down rain, black clouds looming in the air. The night before I was attacked at a party, I wasn't raped or anything, but I almost killed the person. I was taken to jail again and they set my court date. I was so sure I was going to jail, I didn't want to deal with the world anymore. I OD. I took a bottle of pills and get this, instead of staying in my bed I actually got up and went to school" Juvia said.

She started laughing. Lucy frowned, that wasn't funny at all, she almost killed herself.

"I passed out second, Gray had that class with me. They called the ambulance but the weather was really bad so their was trouble all over town, it would take them half an hour to come. Gray he was so persistent though, he didn't give up. Later on Jellal told me Gray cared me all the way to the hospital on his back, lucky for him that the hospital was only a few blocks away from the school. He sat next to me and talked to me, telling me not to give up. Jellal came and visited me when I woke up. He gave me an option, return with him or go live my life with Gray. I guess he wanted something better for me, Jellal always wanted something better for me. I think he regretted the day he met me but I didn't. Because of him I was able to hit the lowest in my life and you know what they say. Once your at your lowest the only way left is up"

"I turned over a new leaf. I changed my attitude, I got drug free and over my addictions. I actually got adopted into a nice family. The judge saw my change and put me on probation. I entered school as a new person and ran straight to Gray. I hadn't seen him since I woke up, it was sunny that day. I declared my love for him and thanked him from the bottom of my heart" Juvia said.

"And?" Lucy asked at the edge of her seat.

"He refused me. I was very confused at first, I thought he befriended me because he liked me but that wasn't the case. He said he saw potential in me, that I could do much better in my life, not that he loved me. I didn't give up though, I became fast friends with everyone and has been pursuing him ever since" Juvia said finishing her story.

"That was the saddest, sweetest, love story I've ever heard" Lucy said.

Juvia shrugged. "Gray hasn't dated anyone since he's met me. It makes me wonder why? If he doesn't want me why doesn't he want anyone else either? I thought at first it was because he and Natsu were a gay couple but then you came along and proved that wrong" she said.

Lucy could next hold back the giggle that came from her mouth. Juvia raised an eyebrow. Was Lucy's humor back?

"Sorry that was very mean, let's finish our work shall we?" Lucy asked.

And just like that the old Lucy was back.

Juvia was lost.


	30. Chapter 30

It Seemed Like Just Yesterday I Was On Chapter 20.

Amazing.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 30.

It was Friday. Lucy was in her second period class and her teacher had given them self study. God was on her side today.

"So Gray, you seeing anyone?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked up from his homework he had forgotten to finish last night.

"Um no?" he said.

"Oh? Why not, if I may ask" Lucy said.

"There's no one I want to date here" Gray said.

"Oh really" Lucy said.

Gray did not like Lucy's tone of voice.

"Alright what did she tell you?" Gray asked dropping his pencil.

"Her life story, it was really sad but then you came in like a knight in shining armor and rescued her" Lucy smiled.

Gray sighed. "Did she put you up to this?" he asked.

"No but I've heard her side of the story, now I want to hear yours. Why do all that for a stranger and not date her in the end?" Lucy asked.

"I have my reasons" Gray said.

"Everyone has reasons Gray, the only thing that matters is if there true or not" Lucy said.

"Fine I have issues" Gray corrected.

"Tell me then" she said.

"You have issues of your own to worry about, you don't need mine" Gray said.

"I've resolved my issues Gray, now let me help yours" Lucy said.

Gray laughed dryly. "Yeah right? Tell you what, if you tell me the reason why you've gone all innocent Lucy on everyone I'll tell you my side of the story" Gray said.

Lucy took a deep breath. Why was everyone having so much trouble accepting her? She wanted to help Juvia though, she was going to tell him.

"Alright but on one condition, you don't tell anyone about it. I assume you want me to keep your reason a secret so I want you to keep mine a secret as well" she said.

"What's the point of learning it then?!" Gray asked.

"I think you want to tell me your problems. You've been keeping them to yourself for so long and nothings change. You've given up hope. Now your trying to reach out to someone, your reaching out to me. I just want to help Gray" Lucy said.

That's all Lucy's wants to do now, is help people. Gray's breathing quickened before he shut his eyes closed tight.

"My Mother" he said.

Lucy blinked at him.

"Juvia, she reminds me of my Mother" Gray said.

"That's sweet" Lucy said.

"My Mother's dead" Gray said.

Or not.

"I saved Juvia because I wanted to save my Mother. I... I couldn't save her though" he said.

"What are you talking about? You did save Juvia" Lucy said.

"I couldn't save my Mother" Gray said.

"Tell me Gray, start from the beginning so I'm not lost" she said.

Gray grabbed her hand.

"I killed my Mother. It was late and we had an argument, I can't even remember what it was about but I got angry. It was 2 years after you had left. I ran away from home yelling, how was I suppose to know that would be the last day I would see her? I said so many hurtful things, I told her I hated her. What Mother wants to hear that from their son?"

Lucy squeezed his hand back. She understood that feeling pretty well.

"I, I ran to Natsu's house. His Father didn't mind me spending the night. My Mother, she, she went out looking for me and... it was late... they didn't see her... She got side swept, died instantly. It was my fault. If I hadn't ran away, if I would have called her she wouldn't have been driving around looking for me. I was pretty gloomy after that, I tried to be there for my friends but I was never fully there. Then on the day of my Mother's birthday, it was raining. I woke up late and was walking to school when I saw a girl getting soaked to the bone. I offered my umbrella and she turned to face me with her dark blue eyes." Gray said then laughed a little.

"And then she kicked my ass" he smiled.

Lucy smiled. "Juvia said you saved her but it sounds to me that you both saved each other" Lucy said.

Gray stared at her. He pulled back his hand.

"I don't think Natsu would like it if I was holding his girlfriend's hand" Gray said picking up his pencil.

Lucy pouted as she watched Gray go back to work. Lucy knew the back stories but this was going to be tougher then she thought. Gray actually had feelings for her, but he was afraid to hurt Juvia. Lucy's pouting face turned into a smile. At least she knew Gray would never try and hurt Juvia when they get together.

* * *

"Hey Luce" Natsu smiled.

"Natsu!" Lucy said and hugged him hello.

If there was one thing that was better about the old Lucy, it was the affection. Lucy didn't keep to herself anymore, she would always be near Natsu, smiling, hand holding, light brushes. It was like there were a normal couple.

"Come on, I'll buy you a candy bar" Natsu said grabbing her hand.

"Hold up I have a surprise for you. Go on ahead Gray please" Lucy told him.

Gray waved as he walked off.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

Lucy dug in her back and pulled out an envelope. She held it tightly in her hands, wondering whether to give it to him or not.

"Lucy? What's this?" Natsu asked.

She already told him she had a surprise for him, he can clearly see it right now! She should just give it, but what if things got bad? Natsu lifted his hand and grabbed the end of the letter. Lucy slowly released her grip on it. Natsu turned the envelope around, there was nothing written on it. He decided to open it.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy said bowing to him.

The first thing Natsu pulled out was a picture, it was him and his old man.

"This is?" he said.

"When I first went over your house, remember I walked into your Father's room. This picture was framed up there. You left to go help Wendy and I... kinda of stole it" Lucy said.

"I don't understand, what is this?" Natsu asked.

There was more paper's inside the letter.

"I hired someone to track your Dad for you. I know it was none of my business but I knew you wanted to find him so I only wanted to help, please don't be anger with me!" Lucy cried out.

"S-so my Father's address in, where he's living right now, it's right here in my hands?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked up and nodded. Natsu went into a state of shock. He wasn't talking, he wasn't doing anything, Lucy messed up, Lucy really messed up. She just wanted to help him but instead she, she-

"Thank you" Natsu said.

He grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you?" Lucy repeated.

"It's okay Luce, I'm not angry. Thank you" he repeated again.

"But I-"

"Lucy, let it go. Come on our friends are waiting for us" Natsu said.

Sure he was still in shock, he's wondered where his Father's been for years and now he could finally find him things just got so real. Natsu didn't want to worry Lucy though. He shoved the letter in his pocket and grabbed Lucy's hand. For once in his life, Natsu had a lot to think about.

* * *

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Natsu said.

"Really, because this is the third time we've passed my house" Lucy said.

Natsu looked up, they were walking right past it.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Natsu said walking back.

"See something is wrong with you. What's on your mind?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow" Natsu said kissing his girlfriend's forehead good-bye.

"Natsu... I helped right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled. "Yeah, you really did. Bye Luce" he said before turning back around.

Lucy watched him leave. Once he was out of sight she turned around and walked back into house.

* * *

He opened it. There was no turning back anymore, Natsu scanned through the piece of paper in his hands very carefully identifying every little detail in it. There he was, an updated picture of his Father. He looked much older now, wrinkles were on his face but he still looked good. His hair was shorter now, but still as red as Natsu remembered. Igneel Dragneel, age, current occupation, residence...

Natsu looked up. It wasn't far from Magnolia, just two towns away. He could catch a bus and be there in only 2 hours. What was he thinking?! He couldn't just drop on him unexpectedly! Why couldn't he, he was his son? Maybe Natsu should call? And say what? Hey it's Natsu the son you abandoned almost 10 years ago.

This inner battle raged in Natsu's head for half an hour.

"Meow?" Happy meowed rubbing up on Natsu's legs.

"Hey Happy" Natsu said bending down to pet him.

"Happy, have you ever though of finding your Father?" Natsu asked.

Happy meowed.

"I see" he said then looked at the paper again.

He placed it on the counter and walked into the kitchen.

"Let's eat shall we? What do you want for dinner?" Natsu asked.

* * *

Natsu laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He's waited years for this opportunity and now that he finally had it, Natsu was indecisive. What should he do? What should he do? He should call someone, he would call his girlfriend... but he didn't even have his girlfriends number! Then again she did throw her phone off the roof a week ago. What Natsu didn't know though was that Lucy had gotten a new one.

"Fuck it!" Natsu said getting up.

He pulled on his coat and shoes, grabbing his keys yelling over his shoulder,

"I'll be back Happy, watch the house" before he sprinted to Lucy's house.

Natsu made it there in record time. He walked up to the door and ranged the door bell.

"Yes?" A maid answered the door.

"Oh hi, yes um could I speak with Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"One moment" the maid said and shut the door.

Oh no, maybe this was a bad idea. Natsu didn't really think this through now did he? Too late now, Lucy opened the door.

"Hello Natsu" Lucy said.

"Lucy hey! Hope I didn't wake you" Natsu said.

"No, what's up?" she asked.

Actually he did. Lucy was fast asleep, until her maid woke her up with the knocking.

"I...I'm confused" Natsu started.

Well you don't visit your girlfriend's house in the middle of the night if your aren't confused.

"Go on" Lucy said.

"Just all this time I've been wondering where my Dad's been, always wanting to see him, talk to him and now that I finally can go..."

"I get it Natsu. Let's see... I don't really know. He's your Father Natsu, only you know the right answer, it's your choice but I can give you some help. What if this is the last chance you get to see him? What if tomorrow you're Father gets hit by a car and die? I'm hoping he won't but still what if? You never know Natsu, things could happen" Lucy said.

Natsu felt bad asking Lucy now. Here he was complaining about his Father when Lucy didn't even have hers at the moment. What if this was his last opportunity to see his Dad? What's the worst that could happen? Igneel went into a coma too and woke up without his memories so that's why he never came back? Natsu laughed.

"Thanks Lucy, I've made my decision. I'll go visit him tomorrow" Natsu said.

"Oh goodie! This cause for a celebration! I'll cook something for us when you come back alright? I'll make a grand feast" Lucy cheered.

"Sounds good. Now I can't wait for tomorrow" Natsu laughed.

They stood there staring at each other in silent for a while.

"Sorry for waking you again" Natsu said.

"No worries" she said.

"Good night Luce, love you" Natsu said.

"Good night Natsu... I like you too" Lucy said before slamming the door in his face.

Natsu stood there blinking before a grand smile spread across his face. He was so happy he came here. Sure Lucy said she liked him not loved him but that was exactly the point. Lucy just said she liked him! She likes him! Such an accomplishing day. Tomorrow would be an even bigger one. He would finally see his Dad after all these years, and then have lunch made by his girlfriend!

"Things are finally looking up" Natsu said as he walked home.


	31. Chapter 31

Not A Lot Of People Like The Old Lucy.

Can't Say I Do Either.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 31.

"Hmm what should I make for Natsu?" Lucy mumbled while she walked through the super market.

Then again what should Ms. Supetto make for Natsu? Lucy had tried cooking once, it didn't go so well. Seems things in her life weren't going so well either. Lucy shook her head. No more negative thoughts, be cheerful Lucy thought and decided to make stir fried for Natsu. Couldn't be so hard right? All you do is throw food into a pan and fry them. Lucy walked out the supermarket, a bag in one hand, a book in the other, and started walking down the streets to her house.

On the way home her phone staring ringing. She wondered if it was Natsu calling her, but then again he didn't have her number. Lucy placed the book under her armpit then pulled out her phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID, it was her Father's doctor.

"Hello Dr. Miraku" Lucy cheered.

_"Good afternoon Lucy. How are you doing?"_ he asked.

"Good, just went out shopping. So how's he doing? Is my Father any better?"

* * *

"Ticket?"

Natsu pulled out the ticket from his pocket and handed it to the man. He checked it over before standing aside and letting Natsu board. Natsu looked around for a seat, but didn't spot one so he just stood. Natsu didn't mind, he was sure if he sat down that his knees wouldn't stop shaking. Here he was, on his way to visit his Father. He didn't have anything on him, just his wallet, phone, and keys. What did he need really? A gift? He hadn't seen his Father in years, nothing was needed, just him.

"I can't believe this is really happening" Natsu said when the bus finally took off.

He was about to see his Father, he was finally about to meet the man today. After all these years he would finally get his answers. A buzzing noise came from Natsu's pocket. Strange, he took out his phone and stared at the number. Natsu didn't know the caller, should he ignored it?

"Hello?" Natsu asked deciding to answer it.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy cried.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat.

"Lucy? What's the matter? What happened?" Natsu asked.

Why was she crying over the phone? Why was she crying in the first place?

_"Natsu, where are you?"_ Lucy cried.

"On the bus" he answered almost immediately.

Lucy forgot, Natsu was going to visit his Father today. She couldn't interrupt this, he's been waiting years for this moment.

"Lucy?! Lucy! Answer me!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy wiped her tears and tried to sound normal.

_"Oh I'm sorry, I'll call you later kay?"_ Lucy said.

"Don't you dare hang up! Lucy what happened?! Where are you?!" Natsu yelled.

He was causing a commotion on the bus now. People turned there heads around to see who was causing so much ruckus on the bus.

_"I'm fine Natsu, just overreacted a little bit, have fun with you Dad"_ Lucy said before the line went dead.

"Lucy? Lucy! Damn it!" Natsu yelled.

He pushed people aside as he tried to reach the bus driver.

"Pull over!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Sorry sir but your going to have to wait until the next stop" he said.

"Pull over or else I'll throw you out this window!" Natsu yelled.

The bus driver stomped on the breaks, stopping in the middle of the street and opened the door for Natsu. He ran out and tried to redial the number.

_"Natsu I'm fine really"_ Lucy answered.

"Fuck that where are you?! I'm running around the neighborhood right now" Natsu said.

_"What?! Why?! Natsu!"_ Lucy yelled.

"Shut up! You come first! Your more important than my dead beat Dad who ditched me! Now tell me where you are!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy started crying harder now. Look what she did, she fucked up Natsu's chance to see his Father. Why couldn't she do anything right? Why did everything in her life go wrong? She just wanted to see Natsu, she needed to see him.

_"Natsu"_ Lucy cried over the phone.

"Damn it Lucy! Look around, tell me where you are?" Nastu yelled.

_"By the park I think, I don't know"_ she cried.

"I'll be there just wait" Natsu said.

He ran, Natsu ran like he never ran before never resting for a second. The cries of his girlfriend over the phone fueled him. When Natsu finally made it to the park he looked around for her.

"LUCY!" he yelled out.

"Natsu!" he heard her yell back, frantic.

Natsu ran out the park and down the street. A few minutes later he saw Lucy sitting there on the ground.

"Lucy!" he yelled running up to her.

He gathered her into his arms and held her. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here now" Natsu said trying to catch his breathing.

Lucy continued crying. Natsu started looking around them.

"Did something happen? Were you attacked?" he asked.

He noticed her groceries was sprawled out on the floor. Lucy didn't answer.

"Come on, let's get you home" he said lifting her up.

Lucy just kept her face in Natsu's chest on the walk back.

"Sorry" she cried.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"You were just about to see your Father and I ruined it" she told him.

"Igneel, I'll have lot's of time to visit him. Remember I have his address. Is that why your crying, for me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stayed silent again after that. When Natsu made it to her house, Lucy tried to wiggle out of his grasps. Natsu put her down and let her lead him to her doorstep. She opened the door and pulled him upstairs, all the way to her room. When they entered Lucy closed the door shut and locked it.

"Wow I've never been here before" Natsu said looking around her room.

It was a plain room, nothing really stood out about it he noticed. Lucy reached out, sliding her hands up Natsu's arms and draping them around his neck, smiling with half-lidded eyes.

"Natsu" she mumbled softly.

She pressed her thin body against his. Lucy could feel her boyfriend's body relax slightly against her own. As she pulled the reluctant but resistless man to her bed, she checked the expression on his face. His eyes were nearly closed, his mouth open a little, he seemed to be seduced into a daydream. Perfect Lucy thought as she gently pushed the man down, until he was seated on the edge of the bed. Lucy was able to climb slowly on his lap, straddling him.

The change had startled Natsu slightly and he seemed a little bewildered. Wasn't his girlfriend crying just a few seconds ago? How did they end up like this? Lucy didn't wait, she leaned down and closed her mouth on his neck immediately.

"Whoa, Luce hold on" Natsu said.

Lucy didn't listen, she trailed her kisses up until she finally met his lips. A kiss. A fantastic, passionate, kiss that filled his mouth and sent her whole body on fire instantly. Then hands... hands touching him everywhere, then touching him **there. **Natsu leaned back, trying to break the kiss, but Lucy leaned forward adding more force. When she broke apart for air finally he grabbed her hands and pushed her away.

"Stop Lucy, what's happening? Your crying, we shouldn't be doing this" Natsu said.

Lucy pushed him down more so he would be laying on her bed.

"Please Natsu, I need this" she whispered.

Lucy looked at him. Her stray tears ran down her face and onto Natsu's, it paralyzed him. He felt her hands moving up again, brushing up his neck and touching his face - a light, intimate caress. The moment her lips touched Natsu's, heat began to race through his veins. His arms went around the small body, pressing them closer together as he kissed Lucy passionately. She responded without hesitation, opening her mouth willingly for Natsu's tongue to enter and caress deeply. Lucy's hands moved on their own, pushing the boy's shirt off and rapidly exploring the soft skin of his upper body.

"No Lucy, this isn't the answer. Tell me what's wrong?" Natsu said regaining his senses but still not stopping Lucy as she pulled his shirt off.

Natsu began to whimper deliciously in response to Lucy's desperate touch. He could feel those hands moving again - touching him, grasping and pulling him closer. He couldn't think... he could only taste and smell, feel and hear. This was wrong though, they shouldn't be doing this in her state. It was like he was thinking one thing but doing another. He wanted this girl, he wanted her so badly his whole body hurt, but not like this. She was crying, she was vulnerable. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

Lucy trailed kissed on Natsu's chest as her hands reached for his belt. Natsu gained his senses back and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Lucy" he warned.

Natsu was turned on at the moment. If they didn't stop, he would loose control over himself.

"Please Natsu" Lucy said leaning up to kiss his chin all the way up his face.

Natsu has never heard Lucy beg to him for something before, never. Why couldn't he give her what she wanted? Why shouldn't he give her what she wanted?

"This is wrong Lucy" Natsu groaned.

He was slowly giving into her.

"I don't care" she said trailing her hands up and down Natsu's chest.

"You'll regret it" he moaned.

"I want you Natsu, please" Lucy cried.

He wiped the tears coming from Lucy's eyes and bent down to kiss her.

Natsu Dragneel finally gave up.

* * *

"You never told me why" Natsu said as they laid in each other's embrace.

Lucy sighed and rolled her head so she was laying on Natsu's chest.

"I've done a lot of bad things Natsu, I've been a really bad person. I believed that was why my Father was in a coma, because I treated him and many others like shit. I believed that I deserved it. I couldn't loose another parent though, when Ms. Supetto called me at school two week ago I was so scared. If he left I'd truly be alone, the last Heartfilia. I decided to start a new. Maybe, just maybe if I did good in my life my Father would wake up and everything would be better so I did it. I winded back the clock thus changing me back to my sweet old self"

"The image wasn't really hard to do. I just had to take out my piercing's and start wearing the girl's uniform. Everything else, that was the hardest. I stopped drinking and smoking, started acting nicer towards people, treating them with respect. I actually did my work in school truly believing that in the end this would bring my Father back. Me being nice. I think I was just so desperate that I would have believed in anything if it would have brought him back. Being good for a week wouldn't make up for all my bad deeds over the years though" she said.

"Everyone thought it was strange how you changed so dramatically during the week you went missing" Natsu said.

"I thought you all would be happy, finally you all had your Lucy back but it was different. I noticed you guys acting strangely around me, you too Natsu" Lucy said.

"That's because everyone has learned to love you Lucy, the real you. I'll always love you Lucy no matter what you are, but I missed the old Lucy, the sweet bad ass. That was the one I loved the most" he said.

Lucy nodded. "I noticed but I couldn't go back. I had to be good but it's all over now. There's no point anymore" she said.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"I got a call from Dr. Miraku, my Father's doctor. He gave me this long ass lecture of complete and utter bullshit. Just big, fancy doctor words explaining what was happening to him. In other words though, they were telling me he was never going to wake up. The chances of my Father waking up were in the millions, that the best thing to do would be pulling the plug and end his suffering. It was my choice, my call. My Father had left me in charge of his own life and they were telling me the best thing to do was kill him. I panicked. I was so scared and lonely I hung up on him and called you" she said.

"And that's why you called crying" Natsu said understanding.

"It's all over now. He's gone now, My Father's never going to wake up" Lucy said.

She was all alone now, no one with her. Lucy started feeling more and more sad.

"I miss Wendy" she whimpered.

Natsu caressed his girlfriend's back.

"Let's go see her tomorrow then" he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's still the weekend and we have nothing better to do" he said.

Lucy nodded simply in his chest. She was feeling exhausted at the moment.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk more later" he said pulling the covers over her.

Everything was over now. Lucy's mission to be good again came to an end, there was no point anymore.

"You know when I wake up this Lucy will be gone. I will return to my old bad ass self" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he told her.

This sent Lucy's heart fluttering as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He laid there under the covers, entangled with Lucy. Once she was asleep and things were quiet Natsu really started thinking about what just happened and discovered, Natsu hated himself. While his girlfriend slept Natsu called himself the most despicable names in his head. How could he have taken advantage of Lucy like that? It just wasn't right. Natsu should be ashamed of himself, he should get his ass kicked. He stared out the window imagining all the people who would help beat himself up, and what had just happened with his girlfriend while she slept. Two hours later, when the sun had already set and it was night out, he felt he stir.

"Natsu" she mumbled blinking her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was the first words he said.

Lucy shut her eyes, trying to get her mind straight. Natsu was in bed with her and they were both naked so she obviously slept with him. Why? Because she was feeling sad, and depressed, and lonely, and her friends always talked about how sex was already a good stress reliever. She thought why not? Lucy was stressed and Natsu was here. He loved her, so why wouldn't he help her? Turned out to be harder then she thought though.

"For what?" Lucy yawned.

"This. Us. What we just did" he said.

"I think your the first male alive who apologized to a girl for having sex with them" Lucy joked.

"I'm serious! I took advantage on you here! You were crying and vulnerable and I just.. just.." Natsu stumbled trying to think of the right words.

"Plowed me?" Lucy suggested with a smirk.

"This isn't funny!" Natsu yelled.

He was taking this very seriously. Lucy on the other hand wasn't.

"Natsu. It was my fault, I was the one asking, I was the one begging. I should be the one apologizing since I seduced you into sleeping with me, for using you for my own selfish gain" Lucy mumbled.

When Lucy started to think of it that way, she really was the one at fault. Natsu had tried to stop her, he didn't want too but Lucy continued away. She really did use him and for what? So she could forget her hurt for a few minutes? What her friends forgot to mention was that after all was done and over with, that the feeling temporarily forgotten would come back.

"I'm a bad person" she said.

"No! I'm the bad guy here! I should have at enough self control to stop!" Natsu yelled.

They argument was cut short by the banging on Lucy's door.

"Lucy! Dinner's ready!" Ms. Supetto yelled through it.

"Fuck off!" Lucy yelled back.

Ms. Supetto eyes widened. "What?!" she yelled.

"I told you! Fuck! Off!" Lucy yelled again.

Ms. Supetto couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. All this time she wished for the old Lucy to come back and now that she finally had, the old maid couldn't help but miss the rude Lucy. Sure she didn't miss her behavior or attitude but she felt like Lucy was most herself as a bad ass.

"Natsu, are you hungry?" she called out.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "I'm alright" he yelled back.

How the hell did she know he was there?

Ms. Supetto walked back downstairs with a small smile. "Welcome back Lucy" she said to herself.

"Now that was weird" Natsu said.

Lucy shrugged.

"Now where we were? Oh right, about me raping you" he said.

"Technically I was the one who raped you. Natsu you did tried to stop me" she said.

"Yeah but I was still enjoying it while I tried too" he said.

"Can we just say it was both our faults and drop this matter? It already happened, it's done and over with now. End of story" Lucy said.

Natsu glared. How can she think this wasn't a big deal? This was huge for Natsu, he just lost his virginity to the girl and she's treating the whole thing like nothing. Maybe it was because she's already done it before, maybe it really did mean nothing to her. That hurt Natsu. Your only suppose to do what they did when you were in love, hence the name making love! Natsu started feeling a little depressed. He just gave Lucy his everything and she didn't even care, she wouldn't even talk about what had happened.

"I wonder how I compare to the others" Natsu said.

Before Lucy could register what he said, her phone starting ringing. She reached on the ground and pull her cell phone from her pants pocket.

"Hey Kid" Lucy said answering it.

"... Li-... he-... SHUT UP! Listen I'm trying to tell you I'm going to visit you tomorrow but you just kept fucking talking and talking! Now go to sleep before I get fucking pissed!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu heard some high squeals before the line went dead.

"Wendy?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "She's been calling every night since she's left to live with her Grandmother. She says she can't sleep without hearing my voice" Lucy said.

"And what were those high squeals at the end?" Natsu asked.

Lucy frowned. "She said I was back and started cheering saying how she missed me so much" she said.

Natsu laughed and hugged his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry but it seems everyone likes the bad ass Lucy better" he said.

"I guess people like being treated like shit more" Lucy said.

"By you, definitely" Natsu said then paused.

"You don't mind me spending the night do you?" he asked.

"Natsu we just had sex, of course you can spend the night" Lucy said.

"Back to that point Lu-"

"Tomorrow Natsu, I'm still tired" Lucy said.

Natsu sighed and re-positioned them so Lucy was laying on his chest again.

"I love you Lucy, sweet dreams" he whispered.

"Whatever" Lucy said.

She felt Natsu's chest shake up and down rapidly and smiled.

"You know what I just realized! You called me! You! Called Me! I have your number now!" Natsu cheered.

"Damn, now I have to get a new one" Lucy said.

"Ouch that was harsh" he said.

"Bad ass Lucy" she said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

Lucy woke up due to the fact that she was nearly suffocating. Natsu had rolled on top of her at some point and was now crushing her. She tried to get her hands freed but he was so heavy and was snoring directly in her ear. Lucy turned her head slightly then head butted Natsu as hard as she could. That seemed to wake him up.

"Ow!" he yelled sitting up.

"Finally" Lucy breathed out.

"That hurt Luce" Natsu said rubbing his head.

"What hurt more was you laying on top of me" Lucy said catching her breath.

Well Lucy was back to her bad old self again. First things first, Lucy moved her legs so she could get off of her bed, but when she tried to stand she winced.

"Luce! Hey you okay?" Natsu said rushing to her side.

"It's just pain" she muttered as she starting walking.

Really unbearable pain.

"I'm sorry" Natsu said watching her, she was slightly limping.

Lucy reached the other side of her room and sat down on a chair relief.

"Just remember not to be so rough next time" she said going through her drawers.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up, weren't you being all depressed about it yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah but that was yesterday, today's a new day" Natsu said getting out of her bed himself.

He stretched out then reached for his boxers that were laying on the floor. Lucy rolled her eyes as she starting putting her hoop earrings back in her ear, finally finding them.

"Do you want the tongue piercing back or no?" Lucy asked him.

"Do you want it? It's your tongue" Natsu said.

"But your kissing it. It's whatever with me I don't care either way" she said.

"Well, I did feel a little more turned on when you were wearing it" Natsu mumbled to himself.

Lucy blushed lightly. Natsu smiled seeing her blush in the reflection on the mirror she was staring into. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Lucy ignored him and stabbed the piercing through the whole in her tongue.

"Did that hurt when you first got it?" Natsu asked watching.

"I don't know, can't remember" she said then held up the next piercing.

"Last one, nose piercing. Yes or no?" she asked.

"It distracts how beautiful you really are" Natsu said staring at her reflection.

Lucy smiled softly.

"So yes, don't want other guys to see you like this" he said and laughed.

Lucy frowned and placed the piercing back on her dresser. She still looked like a bad ass without it but now she wanted to get back at Natsu was his little comment.

"You do realize your still naked right?" Natsu asked eyeing her.

"That's because I was going to take a shower, pervert" Lucy said standing up.

"I'm allowed to look at what's mine" Natsu said watching her walk by.

"I'll never be yours" she said teasing.

"It's already too late" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled to herself as she walked in the bathroom. She turned the shower head and walked in the tub. Natsu stood in Lucy's bedroom in his boxers for a while.

"I need to pee" he told himself.

Natsu walked in on Lucy's shower and headed for the toilet. He lifted up the toilet seat then started to due his business. Lucy scrunched her nose up, she didn't want to hear her boyfriend pee.

"_Do I want to do right, of course but do I really want to feel I'm forced too answer you hell no, I have quiet a taste for a well made mistake, I wanna make a mistake, I wanna make a mistake"_ Lucy sang as Natsu peed.

When Natsu finally finished, Lucy was relieved.

"You have a nice voice you know" Natsu said washing his hands before he started going her bathroom's covert.

"You mind if I use this?" he asked.

Lucy peeked out, "go ahead, can't have you visiting the kid with bad breath" Lucy joked.

Natsu laughed with her as he started to brush his teeth. This was nice, the atmosphere between the two of them. It's like they both forgot about all their problems, and they were living in their own little world. Lucy turned the shower knob off and reached out for a towel. She dried herself off a little before wrapping it around her body and exiting the shower. The sight she saw should have killed her, would have killed her if she hadn't gone clean for a week. Natsu had all her pills and he was pouring them all into the toilet, one bottle at a time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screeched.

Natsu looked up but didn't stop from turning the bottle he had upside down. Lucy stared in horror as each one of her mini saviors fell into the toilet.

"Now Lucy we've talked about this. How could I resist when I found your stash?" he asked opening the next bottle.

Lucy reached for them but Natsu held them away. He pulled her down and placed his legs on her, trapping her underneath it.

"I'm almost done" Natsu said.

"Damn it Natsu! Those make me hallucinate!" Lucy said and cried out when he flushed the toilet.

She tried struggling but Natsu's hold on her was too strong.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you, just get your feet off of me. They stink" Lucy said.

Natsu laughed. "I'll take a shower when I'm done" he said lifting his foot up.

Lucy watched with tearful eyes as Natsu poured her hundred dollar pills in the toilet.

"If it hurts so much go somewhere else" he said.

"No! Those are my sleeping pills, I have a prescription for those" Lucy said.

Natsu eyed them before handing them to her.

"And those are my Advil pills! They help with hangovers" Lucy said.

"Your going to stop drinking so you won't need these" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu sighed and handed them to her.

"Wait!" Lucy said.

"Come on Lucy, you can't have a prescription for these too" Natsu said.

"Bora gave me those" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu stared at them for a second before handing the bottle to Lucy.

"As long as you don't take them" he said.

Lucy nodded and stood up. "The rest of those are for fun, go ahead" she said placing the ones she was able to save back in her cabinet.

Natsu was feeling proud of himself. He was getting rid off all of Lucy's pills, she wouldn't be destroying her body with them anymore. What Natsu didn't know was that Lucy still had a secret stash hidden deep in her drawers.

"Hurry up, we still have to pick up the kid" Lucy said walking out the her bathroom.

"All done, I'll be quick" Natsu said standing up.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu asked facing her.

At that moment Lucy threw her towel at his face. Direct hit she thought and laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

Welcome Back Bad Ass Lucy.

The More You Review, The Faster I Will Update.

That Said Because Next Chapter Is One Of My Favorites.

Issues.

Chapter 32.

"This is where she lives now?" Natsu asked.

Wendy's new home wasn't very far away from Lucy's. It did take quite some walking but not so far that they'd have to take a bus. Lucy looked at the home's address and nodded.

"Yup, right address plus the mailbox says Marvell" Lucy said.

Natsu took another look over the house. House might have not been the right word, it looked a little smaller than a normal house; cottage would be a better word to call it. It sure did look like an old ladies house Natsu thought but wait... forget his last thought, this 'cottage house' sure looked like a wicked old ladies house. Natsu nodded to himself, much better.

Trees completely surrounded the Marvell's home, leading Natsu to believe that they didn't have a backyard. There was wild flowered and bushes grown all over the yard, he guessed Wendy would have liked that. It kind of looked like a wild garden... you just really had to imagine it. The concrete walkway to the house was all crumbled up, weeds and tree roots sticking out from the concrete.

"I know it's ruff but she's an old lady living on her own" Lucy said as she stepped over the roots and towards the door.

"Ruff? This looks more than just ruff Lucy, it looks abandoned... hey why are you wearing a scarf?" Natsu asked following her.

He had just now noticed it. Today was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and no winds were blowing their way. Lucy reached up and tugged her reddish scarf tighter around her neck.

"Because someone thought it would be funny to leave so many hickey's that I'd look like a leopard" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear as he continued to follow her through the rocky path.

"Good now more people will know your mine" was his reply.

She ignored his comment and stood at the porch.

"Best behavior" Lucy said knocking on the door.

Natsu's grin fell in an instant. He was a little scared to see what kind of woman lived here. He gulped. When the door finally opened Natsu was happy to see it was Wendy holding it open instead of the wicked witch.

"LUCY NEE-SAN! OH AND NATSU NII-SAN" Wendy screeched as she flung door wide open.

She tackled Lucy in a hug first then Natsu. He grinned as he lifted her up in the air.

"Wendy! I haven't seen you for so long, have you gotten taller?" Natsu asked.

Wendy giggled. Lucy walked into the house and let the two children play on their own.

"Porlyusica?" Lucy called out walking into the living room.

"Kitchen" she replied.

Lucy walked further into the home, into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Lucy said.

"Same" Porlyusica said.

"... your making a pie?" Lucy asked, questionably looking at Porlyusica.

"I already made the pie, I'm just letting it cool off" Porlyusica said as she dried off her dishes.

"She used the crying move on you huh? I can never say no to that" Lucy said walking through the kitchen.

Porlyusica's kitchen was about the same size as a normal person's bathroom, maybe a little bit bigger due to the stove and oven. Cabinet's hanged all across her kitchen walls, each one filled to the brink with various ingredients. There was a counter in the middle of the kitchen, but it was more like a half counter to prep your food on and a half table to eat on if you wanted to sit and eat in the kitchen. Lucy had pulled out one of four stools that were neatly lined one after and another and sat down.

"I have to admit, her cute act is getting better" she said.

Lucy laughed.

"Come on Natsu" Wendy said pulling her Nii-san into the house.

Natsu felt relieved when the inside of the witches cottage looked like a normal home. Nothing to weird unless you count the furniture but that was okay for Natsu. He knew old people just had old taste. While Natsu looked around Wendy's new home his nose picked up a irresistible scent. It grew stronger the more Wendy pulled him into the house. She looked around for her Nee-san and Grandma but didn't see them, maybe the kitchen she thought. Wendy pulled her Nii-san into the kitchen where Lucy was sitting down near the counter, eating a piece of pie.

"Grandma Porly! Why didn't you call me in?!" Wendy whined.

"Shut up kid and sit" Lucy said.

Wendy immediately stopped. She dropped Natsu's hand and ran to the counter to pull out her own seat. Porly watched in amazement with a questionable smile on her face.

"You never cease to amaze me Lucy" Porly said cutting a piece for Wendy.

"It's all about discipline" Lucy told her.

Natsu walked into the kitchen, making himself known, and right to Lucy's side. He leaned over her shoulder, drool trailing down his chin.

"Pie" he said.

Lucy pushed her plate away, "mine" she told him.

"Whose this?" Porly asked starting at the unknown salmon colored hair boy in her kitchen.

"That's Natsu nii-san" Wendy said spraying whip cream on her pie.

"Brother?" Porly asked.

"He's my slave" Lucy said.

Natsu poked her in the rib cage, Lucy jumped.

"I meant boyfriend" Lucy sighed.

"Brother and boyfriend?' Porly asked again.

Natsu straightened up and offered his hand.

"Natsu Dragneel" he said.

Instead of shaking his hand, Porly handed him a plate with pie on it.

"Porlyusica" she said.

Natsu grinned like a made man before he grabbed a fork and dove in.

"Delicious!" he said.

"Really? He's your boyfriend?" Porly asked.

She's seen Lucy's real attitude, not her fake innocent one, and image. Natsu as her boyfriend didn't fit Lucy's image at all. Slave or lackey yes but boyfriend, not so much.

"I know he's a idiot" Lucy said.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"My case in point" Lucy said starting at Natsu.

He had pie all over his mouth.

"Didn't you-" Lucy let the sentence die out.

Natsu didn't know his Mother so of course she didn't teach him any manners. Instead Lucy lifted a napkin and wiped Natsu's mouth off.

"Thanks" he mumbled blushing slightly.

"Me too! Me too!" Wendy yelled.

Lucy sighed and did the same for Wendy.

"Lucy are you the reason why Wendy has such ghastly eating habits?" Porly asked.

"Probably" Lucy said shrugging.

She finished her plate and pushed it away.

"I was wondering if Wendy could come stay with me for a while. I know she's probably going to school but the kid's smart. She can afford to miss a couple of days" Lucy said.

"Actually she isn't in school, I've been taking her to a daycare all this time" Porly said.

"Daycare? But she's 7. Shouldn't she be in the first grade or something?" Lucy asked.

"Or in high school? Wendy's really smart" Natsu said licking his plate.

"I tried but it was too late in the year for her to enter. She hadn't been their long enough, even if they entered her she wouldn't have moved to the next grade. They said the best thing was to wait till next year" Porly said.

"Wasn't she going to school before her parents... left?" Lucy asked.

"She was but it's the same reason, Wendy missed to many days" Porly said.

Wendy looked down, she was going to be a year behind all the other kids now.

"Don't worry about it, Wendy's a pretty smart kid. With her brain she'll be able to skip first grade and then some" Lucy said.

Wendy cheered up and smiled. "Really? I can go to high school like you?" she asked.

"Maybe not high school but then again Natsu's in it" Lucy said.

"Ha, ha" Natsu said dryly.

"Let's not go that far. Wendy's only 7, I want her hanging around kids that are the same age as her. It'll give her good experience being around kids her age instead of older ones. She's going to grow up too fast if she doesn't" Porly said.

"This kid is never going to grow up" Lucy said.

Wendy giggled. "Does that mean I can go Grandma Porly?" Wendy asked.

"As long as you check in with me weekly, I don't see the problem" Porly said.

Wendy jumped in glee. "I'm going to go pack" she said racing up the stairs to her room.

"I needed a break from her anyway, so much energy" Porly said picking up the dishes.

Lucy laughed lightly.

"Luce" Natsu said.

Lucy hummed looking towards him.

"You have whip cream, right here" Natsu said bending down towards her.

He kissed the upper part of her lip, and licked it.

"All gone" he smiled at her.

The blood had gone to Lucy's head, she blushed.

"I'ma go kid help" Lucy said walking out the room.

Natsu chuckled to himself, well that was new.

"Boy" Porly said.

Natsu turned and looked at Wendy's grandmother.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um... Natsu Dragneel" he told.

"Well please refrain from such desires in front of the little girl, your setting a bad example" Porly said.

Natsu groaned, caught kissing in front of the grandmother.

"Yes, Porlyusica" Natsu said.

"That's Grandma Porly" Porly corrected.

Natsu grinned. "Never had a grandma before, your on Grandma Porly" Natsu said.

And here Porlyusica thought she hated the name Wendy gave her, she really was a sweet kid. In the beginning Porlyusica wondered how Wendy was able to still be happy even though both her parents we're gone but now she saw why. It was thanks to Lucy and this boy that Wendy was able to smile again, and maybe a lot of their friends too; the ones Wendy always talked about when she first came here. Porlyusica was worried, if Wendy got any more attached to them, she's probably wouldn't want to leave.

"Grandma Porly, I'll all packed" Wendy said running down the stairs.

"Go outside with Natsu, Lucy we need to talk" Porly said.

Wendy dragged Natsu outside while Lucy stood there. Porlyusica had a really stern look on her face. Of course Lucy has never seen her smile or anything, her usual expression was close to Lucy's bored one, but this time Lucy thought she was doing this deliberately.

"I'm worried about Wendy" Porly said.

Lucy let out the breath she was holding, so it wasn't about her. Good.

"If it's about my drug problem, then no worries. I'm teaching her to just say no" Lucy said.

"Drug problem? It wasn't but let's talk about that. What drug problems do you have?" Porly asked raising an eyebrow.

Should have kept my mouth shut Lucy thought.

"Alright so I may be an alcoholic, and a junkie but that's only because I lost my Mother at a young age, it was my only way to cope" Lucy said.

Porlyusica was silent. She had just lost her Father and now Porly learned that her Mother had been gone for a long time.

"What is that telling Wendy? You two are exactly alike now, how do you know she won't look at you as a role model?" Porly asked.

"Because I am her role model. Look at me, I'm nothing. Wendy knows better than to turn out like me. I raised her better than that, her parents raised her better than that. I admit, I'm not the best person qualified to take care of the kid, but I know what's right and what's wrong. If you ever try and tell the kid this I'll deny it but, I actually care for her and when I care for someone I watch out for them. There not alone in the world anymore, I'm standing there by their side helping them decide what's best for them" Lucy said.

Porlyusica nodded, liking the answer Lucy had given her. She was actually a bright girl, this one.

"What I wanted to talk about though was Wendy. She seems really attached to you and all of your older friends" Porly said.

"Your worried once she comes back she'll won't fit in school? That she'll seem more mature then other kids?" Lucy asked.

Porly nodded.

"Follow me" Lucy said walking towards the her living room.

She moved the blinds of the window so they could see the front yard. Wendy and Natsu were running outside, playing tag.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Lucy asked.

Porly looked at them. "An adult and a child playing tag" she answered.

"Really? I see two children playing together. Do you know any high schoolers who would play with a kid that wasn't related to them? That didn't even know them? Do you know any high schoolers alone that would play tag?" Lucy asked.

Porly stared at the two again.

"The boy looks like he's having more fun then Wendy" she said.

"That's my boyfriend for you" Lucy sighed shaking her head.

"Wendy won't have any troubles making friends at school. She's nice, unlike me, and smart and pretty and loads of other things people like in a person. And if you think Wendy won't want to leave us don't worry. I told her from day one, that she could only stay for a month. Turns out she stayed longer, but still she always knew we couldn't be together forever. Wendy knows that" Lucy said.

"But at the same time she doesn't. Wendy can't even fall asleep without hearing your voice" Porly said.

"That's only because she's young, also because she doesn't have her Mother anymore. Wendy thought of me as her Mother figure, but look at me, I'm more of a sister figure. It's in your hands now, just talk to her, read her stories, the kid loves poetry. I know this may be a change of scenery but your daughter's done all the hard work. All you have to do is keep her own her course now" Lucy said.

"She's 7" Porly said blankly.

"Alright so maybe that's not all you have to do but still, Wendy's a good kid. She's not going to have any troubles when she's older. Even if she did though, I'll be here to help along with the others" Lucy smiled at her.

"Look Nii-san it's Nee-san and Grandma Porly! Hi!" Wendy cheered and waved.

Lucy walked outside to greet the both of them, Porly stared at Wendy before going outside. Wendy truly did look like her Mother, Porlyusica didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

"You guys ready?" Lucy asked.

Natsu picked up Wendy's bag and nodded.

"Almost" Wendy said as she ran up to Porly. She stopped when she got close though.

"Good bye Grandma Porly" Wendy said.

Porlyusica bent down and hugged her granddaughter.

"Bye Wendy. Make sure to eat right and brush your teeth and to call me. It doesn't have to be everyday, but at least once a week" she said.

Wendy hugged back and nodded.

"I will call every day Grandma Porly" Wendy said.

Porly pulled away and nodded.

"Tell me, do you smoke?" Porly asked.

"No. Lucy nee-san says if she ever saw me doing anything that she did, I would get the shit beat out of me" Wendy said.

"I did not! She added the shit part herself! Earmuffs Wendy!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy giggled and placed her hands over her ears.

She'll be just fine Porly thought to herself.

"Maybe after Wendy starts school and get's stable in her life, you could pick her up from school sometimes and have her spend the night" Porly asked Lucy.

Lucy blinked.

"Only because I want some time to myself sometimes" Porly said.

"Sure, no problem. Let's go kid" Lucy said waving bye at Porly.

"Okay! Bye Grandma Porly" Wendy said hugging her one last time before she ran towards Lucy.

Porlyusica watched the three of them leave. She hoped her daughter could see Wendy now, and she hoped she knew Wendy was doing just fine.

* * *

"Um... Wendy" Natsu said.

"Yes, Natsu nii-san?" Wendy asked.

"Your backpack is moving, should I be worried?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Wendy yelled.

She turned around and started tugging the Natsu.

"Put it down! Put it down!" she yelled.

Lucy watched curiously as Natsu put the bag down and let Wendy opened it.

"I'm so sorry Charle" Wendy said.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled as Wendy pulled a small kitten from her bag.

"What the hell Wendy?! I bought you that cage for a reason! Your not suppose to put a cat in a bag, she could have died!" Lucy yelled.

"But-but that cage was too heavy for me to carry" Wendy fake cried.

"When did you even put Charle in there?! I was there when you were packing!" Lucy asked.

"Hold on... she has a cat?" Natsu asked.

"I bought it for her once Porlyusica took her. She was afraid of being alone and she didn't really remember Grandma Porly that well so I bought her a cat for a companion" Lucy said.

"Oh... you have a cat!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah her name is Charle! Look how cute she is" Wendy yelled holding her up to Natsu.

"A girl? She is pretty cute, but Happy's cuter" Natsu said.

"Nuh uh! Charle is way cuter! She does this trick where she licks her paws and then she meows!" Wendy said.

"Well Happy's blue! And when I throw a fish in the air, he jumps off the sofa and catches it" Natsu said.

"Hold on he jumps? How high?" Lucy asked interrupting there contest.

"Um about Wendy's height" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled, that was pretty high. Happy was looking very promising.

"Come on, we need to go buy a cage for Charle to sleep in unless you want to walk back. I'll be damned if she sleeps in my bed" Lucy said.

"I just bought Happy another cage, you could have the old one" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Then Charle and Happy could have a cat play date!" Wendy said.

"You better get Happy fixed Natsu, if Charle has kittens I'ma kill him" Lucy said.

Natsu laughed.

"It's a date, to my house!" Natsu said pointing forward.

* * *

"Thanks Natsu nii-san for the cage, I'll return it one day. It was nice seeing you" Wendy yawned.

"Don't worry about it, and what do you mean it was nice seeing you, I'm going to see you at school tomorrow" Natsu said rubbing her head.

"Really?!" Wendy cheered.

"Really?" Natsu asked starting a Lucy.

"... whatever" Lucy said looking away.

"Hey Wendy, eye covers" Natsu said.

Wendy kept staring.

"Eye covers kid" Lucy said.

Wendy listened to her Nee-san and dropped all her bags. After she placed her hands over her eyes.

"How come she listens to you?" Natsu asked.

"I was the one who trained her so she only listens to me, she can still hear you know" Lucy said.

"Oh right" Natsu said then pushed Wendy into his house and closed the door.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I feel weird, leaving you after we... you know..." Natsu said scratching his head.

"Did you want to spent the night?" Lucy asked.

"No! Just I felt... well I thought..."

"That's the problem Natsu, stop thinking" Lucy said.

Natsu glared at her before he pulled Lucy closer to him.

"Well thinking is the only thing that's stopping me from kissing you, and if I have to stop thinking I guess that means I can kiss you" Natsu said.

"That made no sense Na-" she couldn't finish thanks to Natsu.

Lucy didn't know why, but she felt much more hotter now kissing Natsu. Was it because of what happened this morning? Or was it because her feelings for him deepened again? When Natsu pulled away he felt a sudden pulse of electricity course through him.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

Natsu nodded.

"So I wasn't alone" Lucy mumbled.

"Anyway are we cool? Should I... um.." Natsu blabbered.

"Natsu, I'm not like other girls remember? I'm not going to cry if you leave after sex, I'm going to stab you where it hurts" Lucy said.

"So I do need to spend the night?" Natsu asked confused.

"You didn't leave me this morning did you? No. We're fine Natsu now let Wendy come out, it's past her bed time" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled lightly as he opened his door.

"Come on Wendy, we have to wake up extra early if Natsu's going to come over for breakfast before school" Lucy told her.

"Yay! Breakfast with Nii-chan!" Wendy cheered.

"I guess I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow then" Natsu said.

"I guess you will" Lucy responded.

* * *

"Gajeel! Wait up" Levy yelled running after her boyfriend.

"Well then hurry up, we only have an hour left before the shops close" Gajeel said pausing for his girlfriend.

Levy placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"What was wrong with the gifts I picked out?" Gajeel asked.

"They were to boyish" Levy said standing back up.

"This is Lucy were talking about" Gajeel mumbled.

"Shut up Gajeel! I want to find something that will cheer Lucy up so stop complaining and follow me like a good boyfriend" Levy said.

"I love it when you order me around" Gajeel smirked at her.

Levy blushed. "Gajeel!" she yelled at him.

Gajeel laughed. "I was just being honest, come on we still have some time left" he said grabbing her hand.

Levy smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. It was because of Lucy that they were together, that Levy was able to be this happy at the moment. She only wanted to return the happiness and make Lucy happy again.

"Let's try in there" she said dragging Gajeel off.


	33. Chapter 33

Told You.

Quick Update.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 33.

"Lucy… Lucy… Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey" Natsu whispered.

Lucy moaned and turned around in her sleep. Natsu chuckled then walked around the bed so he could be facing her again.

"Wake up Lucy, or else I'll have to kiss you awake" he warned her.

Lucy ignored the voice. Suddenly she found it very hard to breathe. After a minute or so Lucy's eyes shot opened and she leaned up.

"It's rude to invite people over if your not awake to greet them" Natsu told her.

Lucy glared at the man trying to catch her breath.

"Good morning" he smiled.

Lucy pushed his face out of her view and stalked her way to the restroom.

"Not much of a morning person is she?" Natsu asked Wendy.

Wendy shook her head. "I'm going to go feed Charle" she said walking out the room.

Natsu was left alone in Lucy's bedroom. He wandered around it looking to see what she had; not much Natsu deducted. There was no pictures of family, no paintings, no nothing. Hold on… what was this? There was something sitting out under Lucy's bed.

Natsu bent down and looked under her bed. He tugged on a pink fabric and pulled it out. Now what was this doing under her bed? Natsu stood back up and held the fabric out so he could examine it. It was a dress… and it was pink!

"Where did you find that?" Lucy asked looking at him.

Natsu jumped then turned back to look at her.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

Lucy walked over and snatched it out his hands.

"Shit, I was suppose to burn this" she said crumbling it up in a ball.

"No don't! It's pretty and girly!" Natsu yelled.

"Your point?" Lucy said throwing it in the back of her closet.

"I want you to wear it one day with me" he said.

…

"On a date"

…

"Hopefully just the two of us"

…

"Alon-"

"Enough Natsu! When I don't respond that doesn't mean you keep talking" Lucy yelled.

"Oh well… one day" Natsu told her.

Lucy ignored him and exited her room.

"You better hurry if you want breakfast" she said.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled walking after her.

* * *

"Are you going to walk me to school every morning?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled. "Of course, now you'll never be late! Besides weren't you the one who invited me over for breakfast?" he said.

"Breakfast not a escort" Lucy mumbled yawning.

"Morning Nii-san" Wendy said.

"Morning Wendy, how are you?" he asked.

"Worried, Charle is going to be all alone without me" she said.

"Oh, well I leave Happy alone all the time when I go to school and he's never gotten into trouble. You have nothing to worry about" Natsu said.

Lucy drowned out their conversation and pulled out her cigarette. She felt a sense of relieve now that she didn't have to pretend to be happy at school any longer. God had Lucy missed smoking. Sure she didn't think she was addicted to them, but Lucy loved it. The sense of relief flooding through her when she takes a deep puff, there was nothing to compare it to.

"Lucy" Natsu said.

Lucy stared at Natsu, he was staring at her cigarette.

"Run, Wendy, run like the wind" Lucy said.

Wendy took off running forward towards the high school.

"Are you really going to do this?" Natsu asked.

They stared in each other's eyes. Lucy smirked before she took another puff and sprinted away.

"I guess we are" Natsu said running after her.

* * *

"You think Lucy's going to be the same today?" Jellal asked as he walked his girlfriend to school.

Erza and Jellal stopped at the light waiting for the little walk man to appear so they could cross the street.

Erza sighed. "I don't know, I hope not" she said.

"It's weird seeing her so… happy" Jellal said.

"Well let's hope for the best" Erza said.

The light changed and the walk man appeared. As soon as Erza put a step out, a flash of blue ran across the street.

"Was that Wendy?" Erza asked.

A flash of blond ran across them next.

"Lucy?" Jellal said.

"DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU TWO SO FAST?!" Natsu yelled running past the couple next.

"Natsu?" they said together.

They looked at each before they looked at where their friends had ran.

"Seems like everything's back to normal" Jellal said.

His love took of running, "hurry up Jellal" she called out.

Jellal laughed and took off after.

* * *

"I wonder where the gang is?" Juvia asked looking around.

"They should be here soon" Gray told her.

"Especially Lucy. That little goody, goody, act is starting to scare me. It's like when Erza uses her nice voice" Gajeel said and shivered.

"I hope she likes it" Levy mumbled clutching her bag to her chest.

Gajeel dropped his hand on Levy's head.

"Of course she will, if not I'll make her" Gajeel said smirking.

"HI EVERYONE!" Wendy yelled running towards them.

They all looked up at the little girl. They didn't a double take, triple.

"WENDY!" they yelled.

Wendy smiled and jumped towards them. Gajeel was the one who caught her though.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked rubbing her head.

"I'm staying with Nee-san again" she said.

"Where is Lucy?" Juvia asked.

Wendy dropped down then pointed behind her. They say Lucy running in the distance towards them.

"You do something to piss her off kid?" Gajeel asked.

"No, Nii-san's trying to get her" Wendy laughed.

"Why don't we help Lucy out?" Gray said with a smirk.

He walked towards the entrance and waited. Lucy was the first one to pass by.

"Hey Lucy" Gray said as she ran.

"He's coming!" Gajeel yelled.

Gray held his foot off and Natsu ran right into it. He was air born for 10 seconds before he crashed face first on the ground. Lucy had stopped running and turned around just at the right moment. She starting laughing at her boyfriend.

"I'm going to kill you Gray" Natsu said getting up.

"Right after I get that cancer stick from Luce" he said as he took off again.

Lucy ran to the nearest tree she saw and climbed it. She rested on a branch safely smoking the rest of her cigarette.

"Damn it Lucy come down!" Natsu yelled jumping up and down under the tree.

"It's been a full week Natsu, I deserve this cigarette" Lucy told him.

Jellal and Erza entered school and walked to the rest of their group.

"You just missed the funniest thing, I just tripped Natsu" Gray laughed.

A shoe hit his head a few seconds later.

"HEY!" he yelled gripping the school.

"Only I can embarrass Natsu that badly" Lucy said from her tree.

Natsu's group laughed. Lucy quickly finished her cigarette and jumped down from the tree.

"All done" she said towards Natsu.

Hold on. Lucy was wearing her boys uniform. She had her piercing's in, minus the nose. No backpack, she was holding a cigarette bud.

"What the fuck you staring at?!" Lucy yelled.

Yup, definitely there old Lucy.

"Gray I know you have a hobby of collecting women's left shoes, but I was hoping you'd give mine back" Lucy said.

Gray grinned before he started running away.

"Damn… Natsu give me your shoe" Lucy said.

"Trade it for you pack" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed digging in her pack pocket. She passed Natsu her pack while he passed her his left shoe.

"Natsu, look up" Lucy said.

Natsu looked up and Lucy snatched her pack back then started walking off.

Gajeel and Jellal started busting up laughing.

"LUCY!"

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia, your late" Mr. Atsuki said.

"Fuck off" Lucy said walking in the class.

Blame it on Gray and Natsu who came in after her laughing.

"Excuse me?" Atsuki asked.

"Fuck. Off." Lucy said again taking her seat.

Mr. Atsuki knew it too good to be true, the old Lucy was back meaning his job just became that much harder… and that much more exciting.

"Welcome back" Atsuki whispered then stared at the class.

"Do you two have an excuse for being late?" he asked Natsu and Gray.

They both pointed at Lucy who was digging in Wendy's bag.

"Why am I not surprised, sit" he told them.

20 minutes had past and right at that moment, someone was walking down the hallways, late. She looked at her piece of paper, then back up at the doors she passed. She wished that bitch of a receptionist could have at least drawn her a map of the school or something. Lucy had her head down until she heard the door to her class slide open, hard. When she lifted her head, her eyes went wide.

"Hello?" Mr. Atsuki asked the intruder.

The intruder walked past him and straight towards Lucy. When she arrived she grabbed Lucy's collar and slapped her.

"You stupid bitch! It's been a week! A FULL WEEK! Since you've last called me! I heard about Bora and I thought you had killed yourself but here you are, sitting in this fucking class room! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Dumb ass!" Cana yelled furiously shaking her friend.

Lucy slapped her friend's hands away then stood up and reached for her collar.

"Back off" Lucy said.

"Make me" Cana said back.

Lucy grinned and shoved Cana, who laughed and shoved back.

"You had me worried man" she said ruffling Lucy's hair.

Lucy stood there with a light blush on her face.

"Sorry Cana" she said.

Natsu and Gray's eyes widened. Did Lucy just apologize? Why wasn't she getting angry or yelling? This chick had just slapped her! Who was this girl? She was taller than Lucy, but she did sort of look like her. She was wearing their school's uniform, except a boy's one like Lucy. Actually she was dressed up exactly like Lucy, same expressions too. If this girl had blond hair instead of brown the two of them could have been sisters.

"Excuse me! Who are you and why have you interrupted my class?!" Atsuki asked the girl.

"Is this the teach you've been telling me about? Your right, he is kinda cute" Cana said walking up to him.

"How'd you like to go on a date?" Cana asked winking flirtatious at him.

Lucy laughed walking up and grabbing Cana's collar.

"Down girl, come kid, fuck you Atsuki" Lucy said dragging her out the classroom.

"Aw! Come on! I was about to score one!" Cana said walking with Lucy.

"I know it's been boring in this class since Lucy's been acting good but damn! That much excitement the first day she returns normal?" Gray said.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

* * *

"CANA!" Wendy yelled hugging the girl's legs.

"Hey little kid" Cana said ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you go do something, I'm pretty sure you don't want to see your Nee-san get beaten up" she told her.

Wendy nodded and walked over to the corner of the roof top.

"Now where were we?" Cana asked.

"You just slapped me" Lucy said.

"Right" Cana said before slapping Lucy again.

"I taught you better than this Lucy, you had everybody worried" Cana lectured her.

"My Father's in a coma, I'm allowed to isolate myself after that" Lucy told her.

Cana walked over and held Lucy.

"Still couldn't called, given me at least an update" she told her.

Lucy nodded in her chest.

"Sorry about you parent, and Bora also. Wish I could help" Cana said.

"It's old news now" Lucy told her.

Cana pushed her way and stared at Lucy.

"Your punishment's not over, I should have everyone get a free hit at you after what you put us through" Cana said.

Lucy grinned. "I only deserve two, if the others want to have a go, I'ma fight back" she said.

Cana laughed and grabbed Lucy in a head lock.

"Glad to see you kid, now let's celebrate" she said shaking a bottle in her face.

* * *

"So the girl slapped Lucy, which Lucy did nothing about, then what's more Lucy apologized to her! Then they both left" Jellal said.

"The girl hit on Atsuki before she left" Natsu said.

"Really? She was wearing our uniform, isn't she in high school?" Lisanna asked.

"Her jugs were huge, I highly doubt it" Gray said.

Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Pervert, you've been hanging around Gajeel to much" Levy said.

Gray shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll find out who she was Nutrition" Natsu said.

And just a few minutes later the bell had rang.

* * *

Lucy, Wendy, and Cana were the first one's to arrive at the table, and boy were they feeling lucky.

"Hey Lucy, whose your friend?" Natsu asked sitting next to his girlfriend.

He smelt the alcohol coming from her and frowned.

"Lucy, have you been drinking?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Lucy giggled, "yup no worries though, I saved you some Jellal" she said holding up the bottle.

Jellal grinned but one look from Erza, he shook his head at her.

"Mine" Cana said hugging the bottle.

"Whatever" Lucy said then leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu was doing flips in his mind. Erza stared at the now two drunk ladies sitting at their table. She gripped her fork tightly before pointing it at Cana.

"You need to tell me who you are right this second and what you did to Lucy" Erza glared.

"Oh how rude of me" Cana said then downed the rest of her bottle.

"What do you mean she did something to me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Cana echoed.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Natsu who gave you that cheek mark" Erza said.

"Oh that, pssh I deserved it" Lucy said laughing.

Cana smacked Lucy's back. "Sure hell you did, and more" she said laughing with her.

What was wrong with these two?

"Anyway Cana, these are my friends. Watch out their party poopers, this one right here almost killed me over a cigarette" Lucy said shaking Natsu.

"They sure look like" Cana said looking them over.

"Who are you?!" Erza yelled.

Cana stood up and cleared her throat.

"Cana Alberona, Lucy's big sister" she said.

"Sister?" they said.

They all highly doubted it.

"You know how like I'm Wendy's sister? Well Cana's my sister. She's my role model, the person who taught me everything I know, my Nee-san" Lucy added from the background.

"You were the one who started Lucy on drugs?" Natsu asked.

"More like saved her from over dosing. I taught the girl almost everything I know" Cana said rubbing Lucy's head again.

"What a horrible role model" Lisanna said.

"Damn… your friends are sticks in the mud Lulu" Cana said.

"I knoooooooooww" Lucy whined.

"Maybe we shook spike their food" Cana said.

"Might as well, what's the worst the could happen?" Lucy answered.

"We care hear you, you know" Gajeel told them.

"Cana! Cana!" Wendy cried pulling her arm.

"What little kid?" Cana asked.

"Hi!" Wendy said hugging her.

"Kid, I think there's something wrong with little kid" Cana said.

"There's been something wrong with her since day one" Lucy said.

"Cana! I need to go toilet" Wendy told her.

"You hear that Lulu? Toilet" Cana grinned.

"I didn't hear her call my name" Lucy said.

Cana sighed. She stood, lifting up Wendy from her feet.

"Alright, let's go" she said carrying her upside down.

Wendy only giggled. "That way" she pointed.

"Lucy you okay?" Natsu asked once she left.

He lifted his hand and brushed against her cheek. Lucy nodded.

"She went easy on me" she told them.

"She shouldn't be going on you in the first place" Natsu said.

"Ask Jellal, Juvia, and Gajeel about it, they know how it is" Lucy asked.

The gang turned to them.

"Think of it like love hits, they aren't really fighting each other" Jellal said.

"Yeah, like me and Natsu almost everyday" Gajeel said.

"Well time for me to ride of into the sunset, bye" Lucy said standing up.

"Hold on Lucy" Erza called out.

"Talk to me during lunch, by then I should be sobered up" Lucy called out as she left.

Erza turned and stared at Natsu.

"I know I'm working on it" he told them.

She nodded.

"This was what we missed though" he added.

* * *

"Hey Lucy" Juvia said greeting her lab partner.

Lucy nodded and pulled out two chairs, one for the kid the other for the drunken kid.

"Any news?" she asked.

Lucy sat down and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Gray?... Me... Date" Juvia told her word by word.

"Oh..." Lucy said.

She remembers, Juvia told her life story to her and so did Gray. Lucy know knew the reason why Gray didn't date her but she promised not to tell anyone... this posed a problem.

"It's really hopeless huh?" Juvia asked her.

Lucy shook her head. Gray didn't like her because she looked like his Mother, well that leaves only one option.

"My favors are never hopeless. All you need is a new look Juvia" Lucy told her.

"A new look? Gray only see's me at school, which is required to wear my school uniform. I can't not wear it, it goes against my probation. How am I suppose to get a new look?" she questioned.

Lucy smiled. "I wasn't talking about your body, I was talking about you" she said a lifted her hands to touch Juvia's tightly curled blue hair.

"We'll start here, don't worry I'll help you"

* * *

"So are you all called Friends or do you guys have names?" Cana asked.

Natsu's group stared at the once drunk girl who slapped Lucy, at Cana.

"What's the point if your not even going to remember them?" Lucy asked leaning on her shoulder.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, he was sitting right next to her! Lucy should be laying on his shoulder!

"What are you talking about, any friends of yours are friends of mine" she said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked to each of her friends and grabbed their shoulder as she introduced them.

"Erza, the leader of the group. She can kick everyone's ass" Lucy started.

Cana nodded. "Looks like a leader" she said.

"Jellal, used to be junkie of the group. He's dating Erza" she said.

"You two would have the cutest babies, could you imagine? Purple colored hair babies" Cana said.

Erza blushed scarlet while Jellal placed his hand over his face to hide his blush.

"Cana painting and baby making aren't the same. Their baby isn't going to have a mixture of their hair when it's born. Alright next up is Gajeel, no those aren't fake piercing's, yes he's also a used to be junkie, also yes he's taken" Lucy said.

Cana snapped her fingers. "Damn, he'd look like he'd be great in bed" Cana muttered.

"Tell me about it" Lucy said and giggled along with Cana.

Gajeel smirked and laughed with the two girls until Levy slapped him.

"This is Levy, Gajeel's girlfriend. Hard to believe I know but the heart wants what the heart wants. She's currently working on whipping Gajeel, she hopes to be as good as Erza one day" Lucy said.

Gray made the sound effect of a whip and laughed along with Cana. Levy blushed lightly and hid behind Gajeel.

"Want to borrow my whip book? It's very effective just ask Lulu" Cana told her.

"Um so next up is Gray... can't really tell you much about him... um... he's gay" Lucy said.

Everyone at the table laughed except for Gray. He just yelled out loud.

"Kidding, he wishes though. Juvia's her name, kinda had a lesbian crush on her" Lucy said.

Her friends were shocked. All the guy's jaws dropped while the girl's eyes widened.

"Like the one I had on you?" Cana asked.

Lucy shrugged. "It's whatever, two more left. Lisanna, yes she's a bitch but hey who isn't? And Natsu... he's the idiot of the group" Lucy said.

She finished her introductions and sat back down.

"Don't sweat it Nats, Lucy used to be the overboard of the group" Cana told him.

"Overboard?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, as in she'd go overboard on all the drugs and alcohol" Cana explained.

The grouped sweat dropped.

"Yeah those were some funny times, Lucy wasn't always this cool and knowledgeable. She used to be a screw up, like this one time Lucy and I along with our other friend just started working at The Lunar Cafe, it was a underground strip club"

"CANA!" Lucy yelled slapping her hand over Cana's mouth.

It was too late though, they all had heard what she said.

"y-yo-y-you used t-to... You used to be a stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"Great fucking job, fuck up" Lucy said.

"What? They didn't know? I thought they were your friends" Cana grinned.

"So that's why you called that place a strip club" Gajeel said.

He always wondered why, he didn't believe the reason behind Lucy's explanation.

"Oh you've been? So you know Pepe. Anyway Lucy, Pepe, and I had just started working at Lunar Cafe and let me just tell you -" Cana couldn't finished again because Lucy slammed her head on the table.

"No stories about our stripper days" Lucy told her.

Cana rubbed her forehead as she sat up. "Sorry boys maybe another time" she told them.

"Why strip? Your rich" Jellal asked her.

"It was a boring week and we needed excitement. We stripped for fun!" Cana laughed.

Lucy was never going to live this down ever again.

"You sure are lucky Natsu, Lucy got experience" Gajeel laughed.

Natsu, along with Erza and Levy punched Gajeel. He fell out of his seat and onto the ground, legs up and twitching.

"So Lucy, what stories CAN I tell your friends?" Cana asked.

"... none" Lucy answered.

"You suck, I'm bored now" Cana said frowning.

"Then leave!" Lucy yelled.

"I think I will right after I get your 1st period teacher's number. If you want to prevent this from happening again you better check in frequently. Bye kid, little kid, Friends" Cana said waving off.

Lucy sighed in relief, now she doesn't have to worry about Cana anymore.

"Bye Cana!" Wendy yelled.

"Well that was strange" Lisanna said.

...

...

"Why is Gajeel still on the ground?" Lucy asked.


	34. Chapter 34

No New News.

I Posted Up A Lot Of One-Shots So When I Went Back To Editing This I Was Like.

Lucy Is Such A Bad Ass.

I Was Shocked For A Second.

After I Read A Few Chapters I Got Her Character Again.

Anyways I Just Felt Like Updating.

So I Updated.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 34.

"Hey" Natsu said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Hey" Lucy said back.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking with her.

"Natsu... what ever happened with your Father?" Lucy asked him.

She peeked out the corner of her eyes to see him, Natsu had a happy expression.

"Oh well, I've decided to visit him Wednesday. Tickets are half off that day" Natsu told her.

Lucy nodded.

"What about you? What's going to happen to your Father?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, I plan to visit him tomorrow so I can talk to Dr. Miraku about it" Lucy said.

"Luce" Natsu frowned.

"I'm okay Natsu, by the way I kinda have some bad news" Lucy started.

Natsu stopped walking and looked at her.

"Juvia!" Wendy yelled waving her hand.

Juvia smiled and waved back at the little girl. She came walking up to the trio.

"Hey Lucy, you ready?" Juvia asked.

"Yup, I have plans already Natsu but I'm sure you can walk yourself home. Bye" Lucy said walking away with Juvia.

"Hold on, wait! Where you going?!" Natsu asked.

"We're going to audition for this new strip joint downtown, don't wait up" Lucy laughed.

* * *

Lisanna stared behind lockers at Natsu and Lucy's happy faces.

"Erza? Did Natsu look happy when we we're dating?" Lisanna asked.

"What do you mean, of course he did" Erza answered immediately.

Lisanna sighed.

"It's just that,... he looks so happy when he's with her" she said, her voice breaking.

Erza frowned and hugged the girl.

"He was happy with you Lisanna, he was" she said comforting the girl.

"But! Natsu was always Lucy's, always! Ever since we were kids I knew that!... Maybe that's where I turned wrong?" Lisanna said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"When Lucy left, I thought it was my chance to get Natsu so I tried to replace her. Maybe if I would have just stayed me instead of trying to be Lucy, maybe Natsu would have liked me" she said.

Lisanna recalled a conversation she had with Levy a while back. Somewhere in her life, Lisanna made the wrong turn. That must have been it, trying to be a person she could never be. It was obvious to begin with, Natsu and Lucy would be together. She could see it, their love was fated.

"In the end he still would have ended up with her, I see it now. Strange, I thought I'd cried all my tears already" Lisanna said through tear stained eyes.

Erza just frowned and hugged Lisanna tighter. She realized it now, Natsu and Lucy were perfect together. Lisanna accepted it, she was going to encourage and be happy for them. But right now though, these we're going to be the last tears she shed for her dream future with Natsu.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this" Juvia told Lucy.

"What's their to be sure about? Just sit back and relax" Lucy said.

Juvia took a deep breath and leaned back against her seat.

"We want it short, not boy short but at least to here" Lucy said holding her hand against Juvia's neck.

The hairdresser, Raul, nodded and listened to her instructions.

"I got it" he said.

"Alright I really can't do this" Juvia said leaning up.

"Juvia! Listen to me, your getting your hair cut" Lucy said.

"What if Gray doesn't like it?" she asked her.

"Screw Gray, this is for yourself" Lucy said.

"But you said-"

"Shh! Listen Juvia that hair cut you have now makes you look sad and gloomy. Because of that, your personality is sad and gloomy. I'm not doubting you have fun once in a while but a woman's hair cut is their confidence. Trust me Juvia, once you get it you'll feel so much better about yourself. With all the confidence you'll get, no one won't turn there heads to get a second glance, not even Gray" Lucy said.

This was the motivation Juvia needed to hear.

"I'm ready"

* * *

"Tomorrow just wear it plain to show it off, then we'll add accessories to it another day" Lucy told her.

Juvia hugged Lucy. "Thank you so much. You were totally right I feel so much better, not to mention look better too" she said and giggled.

What was with people hugging Lucy now a days? Natsu was okay, there were dating, Wendy was acceptable since she was little. These grown people had no excuses.

"Really Lucy, thanks" Juvia said pulling away.

"Whatever, just make sure you come to the table late. Try and make a big entrance" Lucy mumbled.

Juvia smiled. "Got it, bye now, you too Wendy" she said as she started walking.

"Juvia looked pretty" Wendy said.

"She sure did" Lucy said.

She'd hate to admit it but once she saw Juvia's hair cut, Lucy felt the strange tingling feeling a third time.

"Lucy nee-san are we going to go home now?" Wendy asked.

Lucy sighed and patted her head.

"Yup, let's go home"

* * *

"Hey guys where's Juvia?" Gray asked searching around the lunch area.

"Yeah, I didn't see her this morning" Erza said.

Lucy smirked waiting for Juvia's grand entrance. This was going to be good.

"Maybe she ditched" Gajeel said.

"She would have text at least one of us though" Levy said.

"I'm going to go search for her" Gray said.

"Sit down lover boy number 2" Lucy said.

Gray stared at Lucy, she smirked back at him and lifted her finger. Her friends at the table followed Lucy's finger and boy were they in for a surprise. Juvia had just walked into the lunch area. She came late, just like Lucy told her, so she could make her grand entrance. Juvia was feeling really nervous though. Anyone could tell by the way she gripped her bag, it was crushed up against her chest.

Juvia had no reason to be nervous though, she looked pretty, happy even. Her hair wasn't covering up her face anymore, it wasn't boxing her in. She was free now, people had a perfect picture of her true beauty now. On her way to her first period, people had actually stopped and stared at her. A few boys cat whistled, even her teacher complimented her new look. Even now while Juvia was standing in the door way to the lunch area there was stares. A student had actually held the door open for her, and he still was.

Juvia's eyes wandered to her tables, everyone was staring especially Gray. Juvia saw Lucy motioning things to her. Lucy's hands were moving down so Juvia thought she wanted her to drop her bag. She stopped crushing it to her chest and held it down against her thighs. Lucy sat up straighter and started biting her lips then releasing it. Biting her lips was a horrible habit Juvia had. She only did it when she was nervous though, like right now. Juvia released her lip and stood up taller, her confidence boosting up.

Lastly Lucy smiled and told her to come here shaking her head. Juvia smirked, now that she could do. Juvia strutted to her table smiling, her bag moving to the beat. Half way there she shook her head, her hair bouncing everywhere before she reached the table. Lucy nodded in approval.

"Hey guys" Juvia smiled.

Oh how the guys were tongue tied. Lucy, seeing this, stomped on Natsu's foot waking him from his imagination.

"Wow Juvia, you got a hair cut... it's nice" Natsu said complimenting her.

"Yeah, shocking though" Erza said after.

"Yeah, Lucy took me yesterday. I felt like getting a new look" Juvia told them sitting down at her usual seat, between Gray and Levy.

Jellal coughed. "Very fitting, it reminds me when you were younger. You had short hair back then too" he told her.

"Thanks" Juvia said nodding.

Juvia was grateful to all these comments, but the one that truly mattered was Gray's. She turned to him and looked questionable.

"What do you think, Gray?" Juvia asked.

Gray shivered at the way Juvia rolled her tongue as she said his name. He cleared his throat before answering.

"It's very nice" he said.

Juvia frowned. Nice? Nice? She expecting him to say stunning, gorgeous, maybe even beautiful but no. He said nice... at least her said very nice though.

Lucy wasn't worried though. She say the way Gray looked at her, and the way her was looking away from her now. Gray was lying, he thought she looked... kissable.

* * *

"I need you to watch Wendy after school for a couple of hours" Lucy said.

"What's in it for me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy held up Wendy, "cute mode" she whispered to her.

"Now how could you say no to that face?" Lucy asked.

Natsu cracked. "Alright" he sighed.

"Like you weren't going to watch her" she mumbled.

"I can say no to your if I want to" Natsu told her.

Lucy walked up to him, "but why would you want to?" she asked pecking him on the lips.

She winked at Natsu and started walking away.

"I think I love playful Lucy the most" Natsu said following.

"I like angry Nee-san" Wendy said.

What these people saw in her Lucy would never know.

"Hurry up kid we're going to be late for 3rd" she called out.

Wendy quickened her pace, along with Natsu. In all honestly Lucy didn't care about being late, she just wanted to hurry to class so she could get it over with.

* * *

"Lucy wait" Levy said running after her.

Lucy stopped along with Wendy.

"What up?" she asked her.

"Oh, nothing wait it's just... oh" Levy babbled.

What was wrong with her? She missed her chance to give Lucy the gift yesterday because of her friend and now she had the perfect opportunity. Why was she so nervous? It not like she's confessing her love? Maybe it was because Levy thought Lucy would reject the gift. Tell her she hated it and throw it back at her face.

"Come on, I'm going to be late for fourth" she told her.

Lucy wouldn't do that to her. Levy grabbed the present from inside her bag and held it with out stretched arms. She didn't dare look up at Lucy so she thought the floor would suffice. Lucy looked at the thing in her hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Oh well you've been feeling down lately so I got this thinking it might cheer you up" Levy said.

"Look up Levy" Lucy told her.

Levy straightened her posture. Lucy grabbed the gift from her hand and unwrapped it. Inside was a picture frame.

"I thought maybe one day we could all take a picture together and you could put it in it so you'd always remember your not alone" Levy told her.

She regretted getting the gift now. Those words sounded so stupid her as she said them. Levy wouldn't mind if Lucy laughed in her face or threw the gift, she deserved it. Lucy on the other hand was surprised. The only gifts she's gotten was drugs, that and alcohol. Sure she loved those gifts but they were just whatever, didn't really have any feeling or reason behind it. Here Levy was giving her a gift, because she was sad, that was a picture frame, so Lucy could think about them. It was nice, she was nice, this gift was nice.

Lucy looked Levy straight in her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Lev" she said cheerfully.

Levy couldn't help blushing, she felt so embarrassed at the moment.

"Y-your welcome" she stuttered scratching the back of her head.

"I got to go now, see yeah" Lucy said walking away.

Levy just watched her retreating figure.

"Told you she'd like it" Gajeel said walking up beside Levy.

Levy smiled. "Yeah, she did didn't she" she said.

Gajeel placed his hand on his girlfriends head and rubbed.

"Good job Lev"

* * *

"He said it was very nice" Juvia complained to Lucy.

"He was saying one thing and thinking another. Trust me Juvia, I know Gray, he loved it. He was speechless when he say you walk it. Nice hair toss by the way" Lucy said trying to boost her friends confidence again.

Juvia smiled. "Thanks Lucy... you really think he loves it?" she asked.

Lucy nodded. "Definitely, now today try and go out with him. Ask if he wants to see a movie or go on a study date with you" she said.

"Alright I'll try" Juvia said.

Things were going according to plan. Soon, very soon, Juvia would have herself a boyfriend.

* * *

'NO SMOKING'

Lucy looked at the cigarette in her hand then back at the sign.

'NO SMOKING'

Damn, no matter how many times she looked away it still said the same thing. Lucy stomped out her happy stick out and walked in. This was really happening, her Father was really in a hospital. Lucy waited for the elevator, when it finally arrived she rode it up 3 floors. When to exited she turned right and walked to the end of the hallway.

"Ms. Heartfilia" Dr. Miraku called out.

Lucy turned her head back.

"I'm glad to see you, have you decided yet?" Dr. Miraku asked her.

"I'm going to visit him now, I'll answer it when I'm done" Lucy said walking into a room.

She closed the door and locked it. Taking a deep breath she walked further in the room, her Father's bed was right they hidden behind a white sheet. Lucy pulled it away and stared at her Father's sleeping figure. He looked peaceful, Lucy thought there would be wires and tubes sticking out like in the movies but no. He was laying peacefully with a tube sticking his wrist and the clip on his finger. The sound of his heartbeat echoed in the background. Lucy was tempted to clip the machine on her finger to check her heart rate but decided against it. Instead she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I don't really believe in talking to dead people but hey your almost there" she said.

There was no response.

"Didn't expect to see little old me huh? Yeah I was pretty fucked up that week but I'm better now. Back to my old bad ass self, minus the nose piercing. So I got some bad news, the doctor in the other room over there is saying your never going to wake up. Sorry for not sugar coating it for you but you know what you really fucked me over. How could you leave your life to me?! Why not Supetto or some of your work colleagues?! Why me? Did you know I was going to kill you?! Is that it?! You just want to die and join fucking Mother up in heaven but what about me?! Where do I stand in this plan of yours?" Lucy asked.

She stood up and kicked the chair she was sitting in.

"You really fucked me over big time. You wanted to die and that's why you left it up to me. You couldn't live with the guilt anymore, you couldn't handle me anymore. I bet you planned that fucking heart attack didn't you? Your just going to give up? So in the end your leaving all your problems to me. Your life, your guilt, your estate, your businesses, your companies, your houses, all of your money, your leaving it all to me. I don't like you, I really don't. You were a bad Father, you were never there more me, your were never there for Mother. I should crash your company, sent it straight to hell like where your going but I'm not" Lucy said.

She stared at her Father's expression, it never wavered. Lucy walked over to the window and stared outside.

"If you think I'm going to end your suffering then you can forget that. I begged you, literally begged you to save Mother... but you didn't. Tell me why should I end your suffering when you didn't end mind? Just say one word and I will" she said.

Jude didn't respond.

"I thought so. 5 years. You made me suffer for 5 years, I should double it but no I'll cut you a break. You better get comfortable in that little dream world of yours, because your going to be in there for a long time" Lucy said.

Lucy finally got her answer.

"I did love you, you know. I'm not that heartless to not love my own Father. I don't forgive you though, you never apologized for the crime you've committed. Until then, I'll just be waiting for it, waiting for your apology" she said before leaving the room.

If Jude Heartfilia could have heard her daughter, he would have cried.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Dr. Miraku asked.

"You heard me. 5 years starting from the first day he was admitted here. Take care of him, keep him alive I don't care about the medical bills. I want him to stay there for 5 years, then pull the plug" Lucy said.

"That's absurd" Dr. Miraku said.

"It's what I want" she said.

"He's your Father, your going to let him suffer like that?" Dr. Miraku asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yes, because I'm a cruel sadistic person. 5 years doctor, no more no less" Lucy said.

She walked out the room leaving Dr. Miraku to think about what had just happened.

* * *

"So she pretty much partied herself out, she's sleeping at the moment" Natsu said.

Lucy walked up to the couch and stared down at Wendy's sleeping figure.

"How'd it go?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed leaning her head on the couch.

"Alright, I finally made my peace and found my resolution" she answered.

Natsu walked up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"And it was?" he asked.

Lucy leaned up, "I'm going to keep him alive for 5 years. If he doesn't wake up by then I'm going to let him die" Lucy told him.

"5 years... well that's better than none. He's going to wake up Lucy, I have a feeling about this. Why would he want to leave you?" Natsu asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist.

"Because I'm a bad ass" Lucy answered.

"A sweet, nice, kind, pretty, bad ass who happens to be his daughter" Natsu corrected.

Lucy wiggled her way out of Natsu's hold and bent down to pick up Wendy.

"Thanks, for watching her" she said.

"Anything for you Luce" Natsu told her.

"So um... about tomorrow with your Father... If you want me to be there, I'll go" Lucy told him.

It's been bothering her. Natsu was there for her in her darkest hour, now she wanted to be there for Natsu's. He only smiled at her.

"Thanks but... this is something I have to do on my own, sorry" Natsu said.

Lucy shook her head. She understood completely. Lucy wouldn't have been able to get everything off her chest if Natsu had come with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Natsu grinned.

"Of course, who else will walk you to school?" he asked.

Lucy walked up and pecked Natsu on his lips before heading to the door.

"Bye" she told him.

"Bye Luce" he said watching her leave.

Once she was gone Natsu closed his door and sighed. Happy was walking down the stairs but he paused at the middle step and meowed. Natsu looked up and started walking towards him. He petted his head before continuing up the stairs towards his room. Natsu opened his closet door and started searching through it. Boxes were opened and dumped, clothes were tossed, pretty much everything had to go for him to find it. At the end, it was on the top shelf in a small cardboard box.

Natsu opened it and held up the scarf. The last gift his Dad had gotten him before he left. The gift Natsu held precious to him and couldn't even wear because he was afraid of damaging it. It's been in his closet for 12 years? 13? Natsu wrapped it around his neck and looked in the mirror. Might as well wear it now that he was going to visit his Father. This might even help him remember him.

That was Natsu's worst fear about visiting his Father. What if Igneel wouldn't remember him? The son he raised for 7 years then abandoned? Natsu was sad about Lucy forgetting him but for his Father? He was sure that would damage him for good if Igneel wouldn't remember. Natsu had Lucy though, he had Happy and Wendy and all his friends. Those were Natsu's confidence. He had nothing to worry about. He was going to be just fine.


	35. Chapter 35

I'm Starting To Think That Issues Might Go Up To The 50's.

This Would Be My First 50's Story.

Just So You Know I Will Update More Frequently If That Happens.

So Once We Get To The 40's You Can Bet There Will Be Like Three Day Updates.

Depends On How Busy I Am.

People Have Been Asking About Bora.

He Is In Jail.

With That Being Said I Love Him To Much To Never Bring Him Back Again.

Hope That Answered Your Question.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 35.

...

...

...

"What's with the scarf?" Lucy asked her boyfriend.

"What this?" Natsu asked holding up the white scaled scarf around his neck.

Lucy nodded.

"Oh well I thought I could wrap this around the both of us and cuddly, maybe exchange a kiss or two" Natsu said.

Lucy took a big step back. Natsu only smiled and laughed.

"I was kidding, but I'm hurt at your reaction" he laughed.

Lucy sighed in relief and went to sit at her usual spot, against the gate. Wendy had decided to stay home today to watch Charle so it was just Lucy and him today. Natsu stopped laughing and sat next to Lucy, laying his head down on her lap.

"It was a gift from my Father. I thought since the occasion was right that I should wear it" he told her.

"Much better" Lucy nodded in approval.

"Just you wait though, on a snowy day I promise you we're going to be sharing this scarf" Natsu told her.

Lucy smirked. "Challenge accepted" she told him.

"...Lucy I love you" Natsu said out of the blue.

Lucy didn't respond. She hated when Natsu said that. Not because she hated being loved by him, on the contrary she found it quite nice, only because she couldn't say anything back. Lucy didn't love Natsu. Yes he was her boyfriend but that didn't mean she immediately had to love him. Lucy hadn't believed in love until recently. She thought she could learn to love him but until that happens Lucy was stuck to stay silent every time he told her it. Either that or kiss him.

"It's alright... I know. One day though, your going to be saying those words back" he said.

Lucy smiled. "One day" she muttered.

Maybe.

* * *

"Erza" Jellal muttered.

He leaned towards his girlfriend hoping for a kiss, but he met her hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

He was having his doubts now. The only time they kissed was when he first got arrested. Until then they've only been hand holding. Was she still mad at him?

"Nothing" Erza said looking away.

"Don't you love me?" Jellal asked.

Had the arrest change her feelings about him? Jellal could understand, Jellal would understand. He wasn't going to force his love into this kind of situation with him.

"Of course I do!" she yelled out.

"Then what's the matter?" he asked.

Erza started down at her shoes, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"The last time we kissed, you were taken away from me" she said.

Jellal stared at her. "And?" he pressed.

"And... I'm afraid it'll happen again" she mumbled.

Jellal chuckled lightly. He'd never thought he'd say these words to her.

"Your so silly" he said.

Erza looked up with a bemused expression. "Silly?" she repeated.

Jellal nodded. He looked left, then he looked right.

"Well I don't see any cops, now let's test that little theory of yours" he said.

"No, what if-"

"Erza, I haven't done anything else wrong. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was ashamed of myself. You saved me you know that? And how'd I repay you? By getting myself back into trouble" Jellal said.

He leaned back, away from Erza, his expression hardening. He would never forgive himself for what had happened, never. Even if Wendy and Lucy had already forgiven him. He shouldn't have been let out so easily, he should be in jail too for letting it happen. Erza's expression softened as she brought up a hand to Jellal's face. Slowly she leaned towards the love of her life and brushed their lips together.

Erza pulled back quickly and looked left, then she looked right.

"No cops" she said smiling.

"No one's going to take me away from you again" Jellal told her.

He promised her that.

"I love you" she said.

"And I you"

* * *

Natsu looked down at the paper that was in his hands then up at the house. The address match and if that wasn't enough, the mailbox said Dragneel. Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean I came here in my school uniform! What kind of person reunites with their Father in a school uniform? Natsu thought. He turned to leave but remembered his girlfriend. Lucy had enough courage to face her Father, it was now time for Natsu's to face his.

Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all doubts. When he reopened them, Natsu walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. His heart was pumping fast, it sounded like it was going to beat right out his chest. The ring echoed for a while before stopping. This was it, the moment Natsu's been waiting for. He was finally going to get his answers, he was finally going to learn the truth. The doubts Natsu had rushed back into him as soon as his finger left the door bell but it was too late now. The door was opening.

Natsu was no idiot. He knew the boy who had answered the door was not his Father. First off this boy was short, Igneel was tall. The boy had blond spikes, which reminded him of a girlfriend he knew expect lighter, Igneel's hair was red. The one thing that was similar was the eyes though. Those were the eyes of his Father.

"Can I help you?" Sting asked lazily.

He yawned into his hand and stared at the man at his doorstep. Sting was taking a nap until his Father had woken him up with his yelling, telling him to get the door. Who was this kid? Sting's eyes narrowed. He's never seen him around here before, why was he barking up his tree?

Natsu recovered from his paralyzes and cleared his throat. This had to be the right house, Natsu was sure of it. Why would Lucy go to the trouble if it wasn't?

"Does an Igneel live here?" Natsu asked.

Sting was weird-ed out. How did this man know his Father?

"Yeah" he said warily.

"Can I see him?" Natsu asked.

Sting sighed then turned his head sideways. "FATHER! DOOR FOR YOU!" he yelled.

Natsu's eyes widened. Father... the boy had just said Father... impossible. Natsu couldn't believe it. Igneel came walking through the hallway.

"Who is it Sting? What do they wa-... Natsu?" Igneel said laying his eyes on his son.

Natsu wished he could have died at that very moment. He wished the world stopped. He wasn't ready, he wasn't expecting this to happen. He imagined that the two of them would meet and just talk it out over food like they used to do everything else. Such a childish dream it was. In no way, any way, was Natsu expecting this.

"Sting go to your room... now" Igneel said.

Sting looked back at his Father. "What? Come on" he said.

Why was he being sent to his room at the moment? He didn't do anything wrong unless!... His Father must have found out what he did to the power tools.

"Don't argue with me, go now! And shut the door" he said.

Sting grumbled words as he left the room and stalked up the stairs. Igneel stood in place and looked over his son, correction, looked over the son he abandoned.

"You've grown... and your still wearing the scarf" he said.

Natsu subconsciously lifted his hand and grabbed it. "You have another son" he said.

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement either. Natsu didn't know what it was but he knew what he wanted it to be. A lie. Igneel sighed before answering.

"Yes. His name is Sting, he's 2 years younger than you, your half brother" his Father answered.

That was enough for one day. Natsu couldn't handle anymore of it, he just couldn't. Maybe another day when he's grown he would come back for the rest but for now... this was enough. Natsu turned around and walked down the porch steps.

"Natsu!" Igneel called out.

"No. I- I can't handle it... good bye" Natsu said before sprinting away.

"NATSU!" Igneel yelled running to his gate.

His son had gotten much faster over the years he's been gone. Igneel didn't spot him at all anymore. He never expected to see Natsu again, well at least not so soon. He always prolonged meeting him because he could never get the right words to tell him. His first chance to explain and it went horrible wrong.

"Dad, Mom's calling you" Sting said from inside the house.

"I'm coming" Igneel mumbled.

At that moment Igneel remembered his late wife. Tears started to fall out his eyes.

* * *

Wendy laughed continuously as she watched the cartoon play on. Lucy sat there next to her reading, trying to ignore her laughter and focus on her book. As soon as the commercial on TV came on Lucy's cell phone started to ring. It was a default ring tone so Lucy couldn't tell who the person calling was. She looked at her phone, it was Natsu. She was surprised to see his number, was his meeting with his Father over already? That quick? Well Lucy only yelled at her Father for ten minutes, it's been 2 hours for Natsu... maybe not so quick.

"Speak" Lucy said answering the phone.

"Hey I'm on my way to your house, I'm actually in front of it right now" Natsu said.

At that exact moment the door bell echoed throughout the house.

"I'll get it!" Lucy called out walking to the door.

"What's up?" she asked answering it.

Natsu launched himself onto his girlfriend and cried into her chest. Lucy dropped her phone in the confusion and stared at her boyfriend. What the fuck was happening? He was crying. Natsu was really crying.

"Nee-san?" Wendy said peeking in the hallway.

"Go watch your cartoons!" Lucy yelled a little too harshly.

Wendy went back to the living room and minded her own business.

"He had a son! He had another fucking son!" Natsu cried out.

Lucy froze. She quickly regained herself and pulled Natsu in.

"Come on" she said.

Natsu followed her without question up the stairs and into her room. It was actually when Lucy shut the door that Natsu grabbed her hands and held Lucy against him. His lips attacked hers hungrily, wanting her, wanting more. Lucy didn't complain. She just stood there and kissed him back without question. Natsu was hurting, he was hurting bad. Lucy could tell by the tears in his eyes. Natsu never cried, she'd never seen him.

Natsu broke the kiss and lifted Lucy up. He carried her to the bed and threw her on, he himself jumped on after and hovered over her. His hands snaked up Lucy's shirt and pulled it over her. It was going to happen again, Lucy knew it. So this is what Natsu felt when I was using him Lucy thought. She could understand his feeling now. It's not like it was unwelcomed, she desired Natsu but not like this. Not broken and torn up the way he was now.

Lucy would do it though, she wouldn't stop him. Natsu helped her, Lucy was returning the favor. Even though Lucy was alright with it, Natsu wasn't. He stopped kissing her, and laid his head on her chest crying.

"He had another son, he had another son" he whimpered.

Lucy had never seen Natsu look so sad, so broken. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his head, providing what comfort she could give him.

"He had another son, he had another son"

Natsu repeated those words over and over again to Lucy. It hurt her, she finally understood what Bora was talking about. When she's hurt, he's hurt. Natsu was hurt and the moment and Lucy sure as hell felt hurt also.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she said.

It was the first words she spoke to him about the subject.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry" Lucy said.

Her voice broke. It was just so sad seeing Natsu like this. It hurt, it was painful and she didn't even know why? Nothing was wrong with her, Lucy was happy just a few minutes ago reading her book. Why was she hurt all of a sudden? Why did she have the sudden urge to cry?

Natsu looked up at Lucy, finally realizing she was there for him. He clung onto her tighter and kissed her.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave" Natsu begged.

Lucy smiled sadly.

"Never" she said.

The words shocked her only because of how true there were. Lucy would never leave Natsu, not now, not ever. Sure one day they might break up, but she'd never leave him. They'd always still be friends. He's had such a big impact on her in just these short months. Lucy couldn't believe how attached she was to Natsu. She couldn't really remember an afternoon alone without him.

"Lucy" Natsu said laying his head back on Lucy's chest as he continued to cry.

She just laid there, playing with her boyfriend's hair, whispering encouraging words to him as she started up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Nee-san?" Wendy called out peeking her head into the room.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was Wendy's bedtime. The only problem was that Natsu was still in bed with her. He'd cried himself to sleep and Lucy just laid there and continued to rub his head.

"Come on in Wendy, bed time" Lucy said.

Wendy walked in and went into the bathroom. She just into her PJ's and brushed her teeth before walking back towards the bed. Lucy moved Natsu off her, so he was laying beside her now, and scooted so Wendy would fit. Natsu's hand subconsciously rounded around Lucy's waist and pulled her into his chest. Wendy climbed into bed and slid under the covers.

"Is Nii-san going to be alright?" she asked.

"We'll see in the morning" Lucy told her.

She didn't want to lie but she still didn't know the answer herself.

"Are you going to be alright?" Wendy asked.

"If he is" she whispered.

Wendy scooted closer to Lucy, burying her face in her chest. Lucy didn't mind though, her mind was still occupied by Natsu. Wendy took a deep breath and inhaled Lucy's scent. She didn't know why but she started thinking about her Mother.

"Love you... Mama" Wendy whimpered in her sleep.

Lucy looked down at the kid. She brought her hand up and stroked Wendy's hair. What was with people telling her they loved her today? Well Lucy was tired, she guessed it was about time to get some rest. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against Natsu's embrace and held Wendy in her own hands.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling very suck-ish. His eyes burned, his throat was hoarse, he was feeling very cramped at the moment but most of all... Natsu was starving. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun's harmful rays. Natsu closed his eyes shut before holding a hand in front of his face. This never happened before when Natsu woke up in his room. His bed was far away from the window, not even close. It was just then that Natsu heard the sound of other voices, breathing to be precise. He blinked his eyes opened again and looked beside him.

Lucy and Wendy were sleeping with him, and Natsu had his other arm around Lucy. She-she let me stay? Natsu thought. Then again he didn't remember Lucy kicking him out yesterday, only holding him close. I must have drifted off he thought staring at his girlfriend. He smiled lightly and kissed her cheek.

"I could consider that rape" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu flashed a grin while Lucy turned around to face her boyfriend.

"You wouldn't press charges against me though now would you?" he asked.

Lucy was thinking about it.

"You okay?" she asked.

Natsu sighed and nodded. "I feel like shit at the moment but yeah, I'm okay" he answered.

"I could give you an Advil and some eye drops if you want?" Lucy offered.

"Food would be better, food cures all heartbreaks" Natsu joked.

Lucy smiled at his stupidity.

"Food it is, Kid wake up" Lucy said shoving Wendy.

"Whhaaaaaaat?! I'm tiiiiiirrrereeeeeeddddd!" the little girl wined.

"We're ditching school so you can sleep in as long as you want later, Natsu's staying for breakfast go tell Ms. Supetto" Lucy commanded.

"Natsu! Breakfast!" Wendy yelled.

She was out the door in a matter of seconds. Lucy leaned up and got out of bed but Natsu pulled her back in.

"Where do you thing your going?" he asked playfully.

"To get dressed. I not a male like you are, I can't walk down shirtless and not get questioned about it" Lucy told her.

Natsu started laughing.

"Yeah ha ha, very funny, now let me go" she said struggling.

"But I'm so tiiiiiireeeeed" he said rolling over Lucy.

"I thought you said you were hungry" Lucy said.

"I'm both" Natsu deducted.

Lucy started giggling before she used all of her strength to push Natsu off of her.

"Here I lay, heartbroken about my Father, and your laughing in my face trying to leave me?" Natsu said dramatically.

"Really? Heartbroken? Because you sure don't look like it" Lucy said rummaging through her closet.

"On the inside I am, trust me" Natsu said.

"Want to talk about it then?" Lucy asked peaking her head out the closet.

"I'm alright... at least at the moment I am" he told her.

Lucy went back to getting dressing, some shorts and a tank top, and walked back out.

"Let's go" she said holding out her hand.

Natsu only smiled and took it.

* * *

"What's wrong with this picture?" Gajeel asked.

There was a big gap in their table. The more Gajeel blinked, the bigger the gap seemed to get.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy aren't here" Levy told them.

"Oh" Gajeel mumbled.

"I didn't see them first, they didn't come to school" Gray said.

"You think something happened?" Erza asked.

"Nah, Natsu probably got hit by a car and Lucy probably OD" Jellal joked.

No one found it funny. "It could happen" he said.

"But we don't want it to happen, do we Jellal?" Erza asked.

"No, dear" Jellal said.

Gajeel and Gray smirked in the background as both of them made the sound of a whip.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast, and lunch, and dinner... and snack time" Natsu said.

Lucy laughed. "Why not spend the night? You could thank me for midnight snack as well" she said.

Natsu smiled but shook his head. "Happy's all alone at the moment and I can't remember if I set food out for him" he said.

Lucy's laughter died down and a small frown graced her lips. "Do you want me to come over?" she whispered.

"I... I need to be alone and think things through" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really? Is that why you came over yesterday? To be alone?" Lucy asked.

Natsu walked up to Lucy and kiss the scowl off her face.

"Thanks for caring. It's nice to know you like me enough too" he said.

Lucy looked towards the sky, she couldn't believe she was going to say this but she swallowed her pride.

"Of course I like you, I've always liked you" she mumbled.

Natsu looked at her and blinked. What had gotten into his girlfriend? Of course she didn't say love but like! That was still a huge improvement in their relationship.

"It's nice to know you like me, I love you too Lucy" Natsu said before kissing her.

Lucy was scared. She didn't believe that Natsu was going to be okay, look at her for instants. She tried to kill herself, what would Natsu try? She didn't want him dead, quite the opposite.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" Natsu said.

"I'll hold you too it" Lucy said and waved as Natsu walked away.

Lucy didn't understand what he was going through but she knew someone who would. The only problem was the little girl.

"Get to bed early Wendy, we have to wake up extra early tomorrow" Lucy called out.

"Yes Nee-san" Wendy called back as Lucy shut the door.


	36. Chapter 36

This Chapter and The Next Chapter Will Probably Be A Little Short.

Normally I Aim For 3,000-4,000 words.

These will only be in the 2,500's.

Thanks.

Issue.

Chapter 36.

Wake up. Shower. Get dressed. Feed Happy. Feed himself. Check school bag.

Natsu paused short though at his daily routine. He noticed his scarf laying on the floor in the hallway. Natsu bent down to pick it up, rubbing his fingers across the material. He made his way to his Father's old room and opened the door. Igneel's things laid untouched, unmoved, unforgotten. Natsu walked in and placed the scarf on the bed, dust flying up when it made contact. To add to the collection Natsu thought as he walked out and closed the door. Now where was he?

Check school bag. Grab house keys. Put on shoes. Open the door. Head to school.

"Morning lover boy" Lucy called out.

Natsu blinked at the sudden sunlight flashing in his eyes before he looked at his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he locked his door.

"What? I can't walk my boyfriend to school? So sexist Natsu" Lucy said lighting up her first cigarette of the day.

"Why do you always smoke right in front of me?" he asked walking towards her.

"Why are you always there when I smoke?" Lucy answered like a smart ass.

Natsu grabbed the cigarette out of her lips and stomped it out.

"As a penalty I'm not going to kiss you all day" Natsu said before lifting Wendy up in the air.

She giggled as Natsu placed her over his shoulders and started walking to school.

"Oh please don't Natsu, I can't survive without your kisses" Lucy said sarcastically.

"I know you can't and that's exactly why I'm- hey wait what's in your hands?" Natsu asked.

He's never seen Lucy take something to school, other than that week she was good.

"Oh this thing... it's a camera" she said.

Natsu looked at her. "A camera?" he repeated.

"Yeah you know, you take pictures with it" she said and held it up showing him how it worked.

"I know how it works question was why do you have it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stared at the camera. "I wanted to take a picture of everyone" she said.

Natsu blinked. "Really?" he asked.

Lucy nodded.

"... Really?" he asked again, at little over exaggerated.

"Yes! Really, shit" Lucy said back reaching for another cigarette.

Natsu grabbed her hand though.

"Okay, picture day for our group, let's get going" Natsu said walking faster.

Lucy only shook her head and allowed her boyfriend to drag her.

* * *

"No way were doing that" Lisanna said.

"It's my picture and it's going to be up in my room. You guys need to be looking cool in it. I'm not asking you to smoke it, just hold it in your hands. I'll smoke them after I take it" Lucy said muttering the last part to herself.

"Natsu, talk some sense into the girl" Lisanna said.

"Lucy... she does have a point" Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine, everyone hold up the middle finger then" she said.

She'll photo shop it later and write 'We Don't Give A Fuck Club' on the top. Lucy grinned liking the idea.

"Why don't we take a normal picture of us?" Erza asked.

"I don't care what kind of picture we take let's just get it over with. Lucy take the damn picture before the bell rings" Gajeel yelled.

"Levy your pups acting out of line, you need to keep him on a shorter leash" Lucy said turning on the camera.

"Okay do whatever you want then" Lucy said holding the camera up.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

"3, 2, 1," Lucy said and took the picture.

Her friends were blinded by the flash for a minute while Lucy looked over the picture. She shook her head staring at this.

"Alright so many problems. First off, Juvia don't stare at Gray. Natsu you, Levy, and Erza had your mouths open. Gajeel, your expression was perfect, perfectly ugly. Wendy you were smiling to widely, you too Lisanna. Jellal was the only good one, nice work man" Lucy said.

"Question! Why was Jellal the only good one?" Gray asked.

Lucy walked up to Gray and showed it to him. Jellal had a cigarette in his mouth and was holding up the middle finger.

"Where'd you get the cigarette?" Erza asked her boyfriend.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Jellal said playing dumb.

"Sweetie, I have a picture of you doing it right here" Erza said reaching for the camera.

"Oops, I deleted it. Seems like the world will never know" Lucy said.

"I saw i-..." Gajeel paused after the looks Lucy and Jellal were giving him.

Jellal was thankful for Lucy covering for her and wasn't about to let Gajeel rat him out... no way.

"Alright, let's try again" Lucy said walking back to her space.

"3, 2, 1," she said then took the picture.

Her friends were ready for the flash this time, which was strange because it was sunny out not dark so why would they need one?

"Horrible, everyone's smiling. I'm disappointed in you Jellal, you too Gajeel" Lucy said shaking her head again.

Gajeel only smiled because Levy grabbed his hand while Jellal... he only did it to piss Lucy off.

"This is getting us no where. Join the picture with us Lucy" Natsu said walking up to her.

"My soul will get sucked out though" Lucy said.

"What?! My soul?!" Wendy yelled.

Lucy started laughing uncontrollably. Natsu took this chance to grab the camera from her hands and take pictures of her.

"Guys, 5 minutes before the bell rings" Gray warned.

Lucy calmed down and grabbed the camera back.

"Everyone back into positions" she said.

"No way your joining us" Natsu said.

"Whose going to take the picture then?" Lucy asked.

Natsu walked over to the nearest person and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking our picture?" he asked holding out the camera.

"Nah man" the student said walking away.

Lucy sighed, must she do everything herself. She walked up to the student who walked away from Natsu and pulled out her knife.

"You know me right?" she asked him.

The student paled and nodded his head.

"So you know what I'm going to do with this if you don't take out picture don't you?" she asked.

Again the student nodded. Lucy turned back to Natsu.

"Try asking him again" she said.

"Would you mi-"

The student ran up to Natsu, took the camera, and was positioning himself in front of the others.

"Why did you bring a knife?" Natsu asked.

"Was going to carve 'Lucy was here' or 'Atsuki is gay' on Mr. Atsuki's desk today" Lucy said getting into position.

"Are you all ready?" The student asked.

Lucy closed her knife and placed it back into her pocket before nodding.

"3, 2, 1," the boy said then took the picture.

"Here you go" he said handing it to Lucy.

As soon as it touch her hands, the student went running. Lucy looked over the picture with a small smile on her face. The picture was ruined.

Jellal had tried to kiss Erza's cheek but she pushed him away, surprised, so all you saw was his falling figure... good face expression though. Juvia thought it would have been funny to put up the peace sign on both hands, which struck Gray's head... his eyes were scrunched up as he was smiling to the side. Juvia's smile wasn't anything special either, it looked ominous. Lisanna thought it would have been funny to put bunny ears on Gajeel so she was covering her mouth from the giggles, while Gajeel was sneezing in the picture. Levy looked panicked, jumping up in the picture. Worst of all Natsu had the same idea as Jellal, bending over to kiss Lucy's cheek.

Only problem was that Wendy had jumped up before the student took the camera. Lucy had held her up so she wouldn't fall and Natsu had in fact kissed Wendy's cheek, not her own.

"So? How is it?" Natsu asked.

Right after he said that the bell rang. Lucy looked at her friends faces, noticing the anticipation in their eyes.

"It'll do" she said.

Her friends smiled and laugh. The cigarette picture would have been better, but Lucy didn't mind this one at all.

* * *

"Ms. Supetto, I need a favor" Lucy said.

Ms. Supetto stopped washing the dishes and looked at her Mistress.

"Yes Lucy?" she asked.

"Could you watch Wendy tomorrow?" she asked.

Her old maid sighed. "Would love too but can't. Need to do some shopping and check up on your Father" she said.

Lucy grumbled curse words as she walked out the kitchen and back to the loud living room where Wendy and Natsu were playing a video game. She said on the chair, away from Natsu and Wendy who were sharing the sofa together.

"Natsu" she called out.

"One second babe" he said mashing the buttons on the controller.

Babe? Lucy was amused.

"Wendy go down... left... jump up and grab it... press x... go for the kill" Lucy instructed Wendy.

The little girl listened perfectly and won the game. She cheered as her half on the screen said winner while Natsu's said dead.

"That. Was. Totally. Unfair." Natsu said.

Lucy shrugged. "What you doing tomorrow Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Sparring with Gajeel" Natsu said clicking on replay.

The game started up again and Natsu was determined to win this time. Lucy crossed his name of the list. Who was left now... surely a lot of her friends. Lucy could have other people watch Wendy but most of them were druggies. She didn't want them slipping Wendy anything. If worst came she'd just leave Wendy here by herself... unsupervised... with a cat. Alright that wasn't going to work out at all.

There had to be at least one person in Natsu's group who would watch Wendy... right?

* * *

"Can't, Gray said he'd come over today" Juvia said.

Lucy was happy to hear that her friend was making progress but now she had to cross two more people off her list.

"Lis? Could you watch the kid?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna shook her head. "Have to visit my brother today and trust me you do not want Wendy around him" she said.

Lucy looked to Levy.

"I would love to but... can't. I already made plans today" she said.

Erza was next. " Have practice today, can't do it" she said.

Lucy laid her head on the table, defeated.

"I could watch her" Jellal said.

Lucy looked up and stared at him. She'd forgotten all about Jellal do to the fact that he kind of robbed her house. It was Wendy's choice though.

"You up for it kid?" she asked him.

Wendy stared at the used to be bad man. He cried for her... he apologized to her... turns out he wasn't a bad man after all. He actually had saved her. Very slowly Wendy nodded her head. She wouldn't mind spending time with the used to be bad man.

Lucy pulled out her knife.

"Okay Wendy real simple. You open it like this then you stab and twist. If you can pull it out great but if you can't, abandon it. That should slow him down a bit" Lucy said demonstrating her knife skills.

Wendy nodded remembering her commands before grabbing the knife.

"What's a man's week spot?" Lucy asked.

"The balls" Wendy said.

Lucy nodded, she taught her well.

"She's armed and fully dangerous Jellal, beware" Lucy told him.

Jellal gulped. What was he getting himself into?

"What's the number to 911?" she asked.

"911" Wendy responded.

"Good, Grandma Porly will be calling you around 6 so I'll try and be back before then" Lucy told her.

"Okay Lucy nee-san" Wendy said.

"Where are you going that you can't take Wendy with?" Jellal asked.

"Oh I'm visiting Bora after school" Lucy said.

The table went silent.

"Your not serious... are you?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at him. "What?" she said.

"Your not serious about visiting Bora... are you Lucy? Tell us it's a joke" Natsu repeated.

"When do I ever joke?" she answered him.

"You can't be serious!" Natsu yelled.

What was happening in at the moment? Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together trying to figure out the problem.

"Why can't I be?" Lucy asked.

"He killed Wendy's parents!"

"Thanks for bringing up the past"

"Lucy! Are you hearing yourself?! Your going to visit a murderer!"

"I realize that Natsu" Lucy said calmly.

"Apparently you don't!"

Why was he acting this way? Lucy thought. What was wrong with her boyfriend?

"Your not going to see him!" Natsu yelled.

That seemed to catch Lucy's attention.

"Is that an order or a suggestion?" Lucy asked.

"An order"

"I didn't realize you being my boyfriend gave you the right to order me around"

"You do it all the time to me" he countered.

"You can refuse it anytime you want, you just choose to follow them"

"Your not going to visit him" he said again, stronger this time.

"I don't tell you who you can and can't hang out with"

"My friends aren't murderers and shit heads!" Natsu yelled.

He went to far this time. Lucy pulled the knife out of Wendy's hands and stabbed it on the table, right between Natsu's fingers.

"Don't you talk about my friends, I don't give a shit about your opinion when it comes to them but I won't have you bad mouthing them in front of me. Know your place because your really starting to piss me off" Lucy warned him.

The glare she gave him was cold, murderous even. Natsu had tread way past boundaries. Lucy stood up and stalked off. Fuck him, fuck everyone, no one told Lucy what to do... no one. If she wanted to visit her murderous shit head friend, she was going to visit him. Lucy may have been able to beat some sense into Jellal but not Bora. The only reason she was visiting him was for vengeance... and because she missed his jokes... mostly because she had questions about Natsu and needed someone who could relate to him and his Father problem.

"You made Nee-san really mad Nii-chan" Wendy said.

No one responded to her.

"The last time I saw her that mad, she took her happy stick and stuck it in his eye" she added reaching for the knife.

A knife to the hand seemed worse then a cigarette to the eye though. Natsu was in deep shit.

"Then her friends came and beat the guy up, it wasn't a pretty sight" she said standing up.

She walked over to Jellal and grabbed his hand.

"Please protect Nii-san from my Nee-san's wrath" Wendy asked him.

Jellal couldn't accomplish the task but he ended up nodding his head anyway.

"I-I'll do my best" he said.

He choked on his own voice. No one could believe how pissed off Lucy was or what they just saw her. That wasn't there sweet innocent Lucy, that was the full on bad ass Lucy. They feared her, everyone did. Levy couldn't stop shaking in her seat. Even Erza's hand was twitching.

Nastu learned a valuable thing today. He learned how bad ass Lucy could actually be.


	37. Chapter 37

I Did Not Mean For Issues To Be This Long.

Months Ago It Was Only An Idea But Now Look At It.

37 Chapters And Still Going.

Thanks For Your Months Of Support.

Issues.

Chapter 37.

"Inmate 060660, you got a visitor"

Bora laid up from his bed and stared at the officer outside his cell.

"Really?" Bora asked.

"Follow me" he said opening his cell.

Bora obliged and followed the officer to the visiting chambers. He was led to a small cubicle where his blond haired friend was sitting down on the other side of the glass plate.

"Lucy!" he yelled hugging the glass.

Lucy couldn't hear him but she could make out what he was saying. She picked up the phone next to her and swung it as hard as she could against the glass where Bora's head was. The glass shook and Bora pulled back in pain. He picked up his own phone and held it against his ear.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU KILL AN INNOCENT FAMILY?! WERE YOU HIGH?! WERE YOU ON DRUGS?! TELL ME THE FUCKING REASON WHY YOU KILLED THEM! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THEY REFUSED MY REQUEST TO GIVE US A PRIVATE ROOM OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE BEEN KICKING YOU ASS RIGHT NOW!" Lucy yelled getting all the anger she had off her chest.

"... I owed the wrong people money..." Bora said.

Lucy gripped the phone in her hand so hard it started cracking. Of course it would, the phone was made out of cheap plastic and Lucy was stronger then the average person. Bora couldn't tell what Lucy was saying next but he could imagine. She stood up and started yelling, hitting the phone against the glass.

Bora was so happy that it was between them or else he might have been in trouble. Lucy yelled and yelled for minutes on ends, everyone was afraid to confront her, even the armed officers. Finally the plastic phone broke and Lucy calmed down. She motioned for Bora to go next door. Bora moved over to the next box and picked up the phone.

"Done?" he asked.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "You just fucked up Bora, you really did" she said.

Never... never in Bora's whole life he's known Lucy has he seen her cry. What's worse was that she was crying for him.

"Luce, stop" he said.

"You fucked up a seven year old's childhood! You would have killed her if it wasn't for Jellal so don't you tell me to stop! And your reason behind all of it was because you owned people money! You knew I was fucking loaded so why didn't you ask for help?" she cried.

"I'm sorry" Bora said.

Bora was at a lost for words. He didn't know what he could say or do to make her stop.

"What's worse is that you made me get in a fight with my boyfriend over visiting you" she said.

"... how's the little pinky doing?" Bora asked.

"Fucked up, that's part of the reason why I'm visiting you today" she said.

"What? He couldn't handle you so you had to come back to the Master to handle your needs?" Bora joked.

It worked. Lucy cracked a smile and let out a few giggles. She wiped her tears away and went back to her normal bored expression.

"How's it going?" Lucy asked.

Bora smiled, relieved his friend was back to normal.

"Actually pretty good. Turns out most of our friends are in here so no worries about getting raped" Bora smiled with a thumbs up.

Lucy shook her head.

"I didn't mean to kill them... they saw our faces, I was so confident that no one was home so we weren't wearing masks and I couldn't survive in jail, I couldn't do it. Turns out I could though" Bora told her.

"Don't go preaching to me. One day I'm going to bring Wendy down and your going to grovel on your knees apologizing, that's just the beginning. Once you get out your going to spend the rest of your existence making it up to her" Lucy said.

Bora nodded. "I figured as much, I actually joined this church group, they preach to you about the bible and junk. They say it'll help me get out earlier. I've only been in a few classes but it's really changed my perspective on things" he told her.

"Until you get out though right?" Lucy asked.

"Fuck yes man. As soon as I get out we're going to party and sex it up" Bora whined.

"How long you got?" Lucy asked.

"Life, which apparently isn't your whole life only 30 years" Bora said.

"Which is kinda your whole life, see you at 48 man" Lucy joked.

"Nah, with the bible thing I should be out by 46" he said.

Lucy shook her head.

"Back to your problems, tell me about them" Bora said.

"Father's in a coma"

"Ouch, he gonna recover?"

"Nope"

"Sorry for your lost but congrats on becoming a millionaire over night. Think you can bail me out?"

"Not on your life"

"Alright fair enough... you pull the plug yourself?"

"Nah. He made me suffer so I figure I should get even"

"Nice, good for you Luce. Grabbing the universe by the balls, anything else troubling you?"

"Natsu... it's really fucked up man. It seems we both have Daddy issues" she said.

"Hold up" Bora said leaning back in his chair getting comfortable.

"Continue"

"I don't know what to do Bora, things are really fucked up. I thought I was helping but no, I was no where close" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Pause, rewind. Start from beginning"

"When you and Jellal first got arrested, my old maid called me telling me about my Father's coma. I turned good for a week, trying to make up for all my bad deeds. I got my two friends together and just did a lot of nice things. One of them was finding Natsu's Father, the one who abandoned him out of nowhere"

"Continue"

"When I got the call that my Father was never going to wake up... I broke down. I remembered how you and the others always talked about sex being the best stress reliever and called him up and we..."

"Oh my god you didn't! Oh my god you did! DO YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE! MY BEST FRIEND IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN! GIVE IT UP FOR THE GIRL!" Bora yelled.

The visiting area was followed by claps, wolf whistling, and shout outs. Lucy Heartfilia for the first time in a very long time, felt embarrassed.

"Never thought you had it in you, never thought the pinky had it in him" Bora said.

"Yeah, well we both did. Anyway he helped me with my Father so I wanted to help him but I don't know how?"

"What's the problem?"

"He went to visit his Father and... it turned out he had a whole another family" Lucy said.

Bora's face hardened.

"Been there, done that. You came to the right place. How'd he take it?"

"Came to my doorstep and cried. I thought he was going to use me as a escape like I had but he just cried himself asleep in my arms" Lucy said.

Bora was silent.

"I'm scared. I want to help him but I don't know how too. Today we had this big argument over you and he made fun of the homies so I almost cut his fingers off. I'm scared his drifting apart" Lucy said.

Bora brought his hand to the glass and rubbed it. Lucy smiled at the gesture.

"He deserved to almost get cut for making fun of the homies. About the whole other family... hmm... did he get the reason?" Bora asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know, I don't think he did though"

"Tell pinky this, he needs to face his fears. He needs to know why or else he's never going to pass it. The whole reason why I turned to the dark side was because of my dead beat dad. Turns out he wasn't much of a dead beat when he left my mother and I though. I blamed myself Lucy but that wasn't the answer. I wasn't the problem, he was. Tell Natsu it's not his fault. No matter what he did, or who says what, it isn't his fault" Bora said.

Lucy nodded. That was good information.

"Visiting hours are almost up, rap it up" an officer said.

"Well I guess this is bye" Bora said.

"I miss you man" Lucy said.

"I miss you too, remember to tell Natsu. From one abandoned child to another" Bora said.

"Have you ever thought of ratting other people out? You know a lot of dirt Bora, if you did it could lessen your sentence" Lucy said.

Bora had a dumbstruck expression on his face. Before he could answer though he was taken away by the officer. Lucy sighed running her hands over her face. She looked up at the clock. It was barely 5. She had time to make up with her boyfriend before picking up Wendy right?

* * *

Jellal sat there. His parents were out so he had no idea how to entertain the little girl. He just turned on the TV for her and put out some snacks. After he sat on the couch and watched her. He felt like he was at the zoo, watching an animal act in it's environment.

"Jellal?" Wendy said.

Jellal jumped up. He cleared his throat, "yes?" he asked.

"... thank you" Wendy said.

It took all her courage she had to say it. Jellal eyes widened.

"For what?" he whispered.

"Saving my life... I forgave you for letting it happened but I never thanked you. If you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have been able to met Nee-san or Nii-chan or everyone else" Wendy said.

Jellal didn't know why or how this girl had the ability to make him be able to cry but she had a way. Tears started streaming down his face. He knelt down to her and grabbed her hands.

"I swear I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life" Jellal begged.

How could this girl be so forgiving? She's only 7 for Christ Sake and she's already so knowledgeable about the world. She's so nice and smart, her parents must have been such good people.

"Just make Erza nee-san happy, that'll make it up to me" Wendy told him patting his head.

Jellal looked up at the little girl. "You have my word" he said.

Wendy smiled. Things stopped being awkward between them after that. They started talking and getting along. Jellal, for a split second, thought of Wendy as her little sister.

* * *

"We need to talk" Lucy said.

Natsu was pissed. Pissed off at the world, pissed off at Lucy, definitely pissed off about Bora but still pissed. Part of him didn't even want to let Lucy into his house, so he didn't. He knew what was coming, the big break up. After all his hard work, Natsu wasn't depressed about it though, he was angry.

"First off our relationship. After today could you still say you love me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's expression relaxed. He blinked at the girl.

"You saw me at one of my darkest points, and you saw me threaten your very life. Could you still say you love me?" she asked.

"Of course, I love you" Natsu said.

Lucy sighed out in relief. He had an attitude when he said that but still he said it.

"The reason I visited Bora" Lucy stopped short when she saw the glare Natsu gave her.

"The reason I visited him was for you" she said.

Natsu's eyes widened. He looked at Lucy with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked.

"I... I didn't know how to help with your Daddy issue. You helped me with mine so I felt I had to help you back. My Father didn't run off and start another family though and neither did my friends... expect for Bora's. I visited him to ask for advice to tell you and he actually gave me some good ones" Lucy said.

Lucy had done it... for him? What the hell? Natsu was in his house cursing up a storm about the man and Lucy's only reason for visiting the murderer was because of him! And his Daddy issues, so she called it!

"His Father was a dead beat. He abused him and his Mother and Bora never knew the reason why. When his Father left Bora was relieved, he thought he could live a normal happy life now with his Mother but that only lasted for 2 years. His Mother got sick and died like mine. He didn't turn to drugs though, not yet anyway. His Mother didn't have any family so he was sent to his Father's house"

"Bora, being the bad ass he was even as a little kid, ran... he ran like the wind away from the police. He didn't want to go back to the abusive Father. The police caught him though and after listening to his story gave him two options. They couldn't arrest his Father because there was no evidence that he had beaten Bora up, sucks right? It was either live with Dear Daddy Dearest or orphanage. Bora decided to visit his Father. He was shocked to seem him happy with a family. A wife and two kids, none of them injured like he was or beaten"

"Bora freaked out. He ran and choose the orphanage. He blamed himself as the reason for the beatings and turned to drugs. It was only years later, before he met me, that he decided to revisit him and get the truth. In the end, Bora finally got his answer. He told me to tell you this. You need to face your fears. You need to know the reason why or else your never going to pass it. It might be alright now but it's going to get worst and soon your going to turn out like him. Blaming yourself isn't the answer Natsu. It's not your fault. No matter what you did, no matter what happened or what anyone else says, it wasn't you fault" Lucy said finishing her big speech.

"I need to be alone" Natsu said closing the door on Lucy's face.

Lucy stood there for a few minutes before walking away. She said all she needed to say to Natsu, it was up to him to find his answer now. With that she started walking towards Jellal's house... which she had no idea where it was... and she didn't have her cell phone either. Cursing, Lucy made her way to the nearest pay phone to call herself.


	38. Chapter 38

Been A While.

I'm Finally On My Christmas Break.

Hopefully I'll Be Able To Update More Frequently.

My Christmas Gift To You All Is The Gift Of Laughter.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 38.

...

...

...

"It wasn't my fault" Natsu said looking at himself in the mirror.

"It wasn't my fault" he repeated.

No matter how many times he said it though, he still didn't believe it.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it was my fault" he said.

What was his fault? Was it his fault that his Mother died? Was it his fault that his Father left him? How? How exactly was it Natsu's fault? How could he blame himself for a force that was out of his hands, out of his control? He couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't have changed anything... could he?

It all goes back to the same question... why? Why had his Father left? Why did he leave? Bora... he had the same life as him... all this time they we're so alike. Natsu could turn up like him if he didn't face his fears. Natsu blaming himself wasn't the answer, it wasn't giving him any answers either. It's not my fault Natsu thought.

Whose fault was it then?

* * *

"She fell asleep half an hour ago" Jellal said handing Wendy over to Lucy.

She nodded and carried her.

"Have fun babysitting?" Lucy asked with an amused smile.

"Actually yeah, I did. Thanks for asking" Jellal responded, giving his own amused smile at her.

"Good to know, might need your services in the future" Lucy said walking down his porch steps.

"Just call, bye Lucy" Jellal said.

"Bye Jellal" Lucy said back.

She walked home carrying the little girl on her back. She made a note to herself to text Natsu later to make sure he hadn't gotten suicidal.

* * *

Friday, 8:00 pm...

_"You dead yet? -Lucy"_

She waited 4 minutes until he responded; Natsu actually cracked a smile at the message.

_"Still alive and kicking...-Natsu"_

Lucy placed her phone on her nightstand and laid on her bed. What should she do this weekend?

* * *

Saturday, 12:45 pm...

"_Rise and shine... unless you're dead that is... -Lucy"_

Lucy sunk her spoon in her bowl and lifted up a spoon full of cereal to her mouth. A message came back a few seconds later.

_"Yes rise and shine, feeding Happy at the moment. If I was going to kill myself I'd make sure to give Happy away first... -Natsu"_

Lucy nodded at the phone. She liked Happy, she needed him. Natsu couldn't say he wasn't annoyed at the text messages he was getting from Lucy, but he was grateful that his girlfriend was checking in on him though. She was actually caring for his well being. Natsu wasn't planning on killing himself off, he wasn't that much of a coward to do so.

* * *

Saturday, 7:45 pm...

_"I am pleased to tell you I got invited to a party tonight and didn't go... saving my life for the future, are you doing the same?... -Lucy"_

Natsu laughed when he got this text.

_"I am also pleased to hear that but tell me through, how many beers did you drink before you got invited to the party? And how many after you decided not to go? ... -Natsu"_

Shit... Natsu had her. When did he start getting so smart?

_"You got me, I went to a before party before I got invited to the real party. Be happy I'm not going to that party though or the after party... if you were dead you wouldn't have noticed so it's nice to know you're not a zombie... brains... -Lucy"_

What the hell was wrong with her?... That's right she was drunk. Lucy finished chugging her beer before she wandered down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Sunday, 4:30 pm...

_"This will be the last text you get from me. I will be seeing you tomorrow before school. If you want to be dead, I suggest you kill yourself before then. If you do decide to do it though you'll never know my secret... -Lucy"_

Secret? Natsu was interested.

_"I'm not that depressed about my Father that I would go ahead and kill myself. I still have many things I want to do in life, like for instance hear you say "I love you Natsu". I'm surprised at your compassion for me by these texts, makes me think you really like me as your boyfriend. Now why would I kill myself and leave you behind? I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning so be ready!... -Natsu"_

Lucy shook her head as she read the text. Even though that was suppose to be her last text she ended up typing another one.

_"Am I forgiven?"_

_"When you tell me your secret tomorrow morning you will be"_

Lucy smiled at the text, just then another one popped up.

_"I love you"_

Lucy wrote out a reply but paused. It wasn't true... not in the slightest. She didn't love him... did she? No. She could survive without Natsu, she could still survive without him. That wasn't love but she did feel something towards him. It wasn't love... but maybe it was something close. Instead of deleting the text she wrote Lucy just closed her phone, saving it instead.

There was only one draft in her phone. It was directed to Natsu, and it said...

_"I love you"_

* * *

"Morning" Lucy mumbled rubbing the sleepies out of her eyes.

Natsu waited till she got closer before kissing her forehead.

"What was the secret I couldn't kill myself over?" he asked.

Lucy stood up on her tippy toes and strained her neck so her mouth would be right next to his ear.

"I actually liked the picture" she said.

Natsu started laughing.

* * *

"Don't even think of walking into my class Ms. Heartfilia" Mr. Atsuki said.

Lucy froze, one foot up about to walk into the class. Instead she brought it back down, next to her other foot.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No but you will, just leave" Mr. Atsuki said sitting at his desk.

But Lucy wouldn't have it. She didn't do anything bad to him, yet, and she wasn't going to leave unless she had a legit reason. Maybe today instead of getting kicked out, she should actually try and do work. Sometimes it's not always about pissing Mr. Atsuki off... okay it was but it was about how she pissed him off.

Now how pissed off would Mr. Atsuki be if she answered all his questions right today? Extremely Lucy deducted. She walked into his class anyway and was ready to learn. Mr. Atsuki looked up from his roster and stared at her. It's like the two of them were so in sync that they could read each other's minds. If that was true, their conversation was a simple one.

_"You really want to do this?"_

_"Ask away Atsuki"_

Lucy Heartfilia was the only one Mr. Atsuki picked on his whole class period. And during the entire class period...

Lucy Heartfilia didn't get a single question wrong.

* * *

"Lucy, what's in the canteen?" Natsu asked his girlfriend.

"I could give you three guesses and you wouldn't need any of them since you already know the answer in your mind" Lucy said unscrewing the cap to it.

She handed the canteen to Wendy, who gladly took it and had a sip.

"Wendy don't drink that!" Natsu yelled at the little girl.

It was too late, when the kid was finished she had a black moustache on her face.

"Calm down, I tricked you. It's coffee" Lucy said taking a sip of her own.

She too now had a black moustache.

"That isn't the coffee from the strip club is it?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy turned her head to him and nodded. Gajeel's hand extended reaching for it, Lucy happily gave it to him. The canteen was passed around the table, everyone had to have a sip of the once in a life time coffee they loved, except for Natsu. He had other plans in mind.

"You don't want any?" Lucy asked smirking at her friends.

They all had black moustaches now except for him.

"I have something better in mind" he said looking at Lucy.

He quickly wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her in for a messy kiss. Lucy wasn't shocked in the least, she was a little surprised though. She thought Natsu would have still been mad at her. It relieved her now though since he was kissing him. Lucy even took the initiative by combing her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her lips. At some point during the kiss Gajeel had reached out and grab the canteen, taking an extra turn while Lucy wasn't paying attention.

When they parted Natsu also had the messy black moustache. Lucy's was slightly faded so she took another sip to get it back only to realize it was still in Gajeel's possession. She didn't mind or care though, her thoughts were still on Natsu. When the coffee was drunk and all gone, Gajeel went into hysterics.

* * *

"Damn her for introducing me to that addictive crappy coffee" Gajeel mumbled glaring at everyone who passed him.

Levy giggled, squeezing his hand tighter.

"What are you laughing about squirt?" Gajeel asked looking down at her.

Levy only smiled at him. She moved her finger, motioning for Gajeel to bend down. Gajeel obliged and leaned his head down for the girl. Levy leaned up and licked the corner of his mouth. He flinched back, surprised.

"You still had some" she said licking her lips.

Gajeel had a certain hunger in his eyes at the moment, both for the crappy coffee and his girlfriend.

"I wonder if I could still taste it" he muttered before pushing Levy back against the lockers.

"Now Gajeel" Levy tried to reason but it was futile.

Gajeel swooped down and captured her lips hungrily. Levy let out a soft moan as her boyfriend's tongue moved more deeply into her mouth. A wave of pleasure rolled past her senses as he hit the spot on his gums that always made her shudder. Gajeel's mouth moved slowly along his girlfriend's jaw, nipping the tender flesh; hard enough to hurt, but not to draw blood. With a smirk he went back up to capture Levy's surprised lips once again.

"You two! Such indecency and in the middle of the hallway!"

Gajeel broke the kiss off and stared at the man who had interrupted him.

Shit!

It was Mr. Ryu.

Where was Lucy when you needed her?

* * *

"Gray! Gray wait up!" Juvia yelled running towards the man.

Gray continued to ignore her though, he kept walking. Finally Juvia caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Gray, didn't you hear me calling?" she asked panting.

"What are we doing Juvia?" he asked her.

Juvia went into shock. Not because of the question, it had nothing to do with that. It was the tone of his voice, the complete and bitter coldness of it. His voice sounded like hell froze over and then some. No emotion at all, was it all directed to her. Juvia let her hand slip as she took a step back.

"W-what... what do you mean?" she asked.

"Us, our dance were doing. I'm sorry if I led you on but I don't like you Juvia, and I'll never will. We're still friends but that's all... nothing else... bye" Gray said and started walking again.

Juvia just stood there. It seemed time had frozen over her again, unmoving... never again. Juvia's felt this way before, the crushing feeling like she's just been stabbed in the heart repeatedly by a crooked edge of a mirror. Gray had prevented that feeling before but now... he was the one stabbing her. Juvia raised her hand and clenched her chest, the buttons of her coat coming undone. She didn't want to return to her old self, she didn't want to fade out. Juvia finally had a family, two in fact, and they were real. It was really too bad... there was nothing she could do about it anymore. She lasted this long right?

Juvia's feet started moving, to where she wasn't sure but deep down she knew. Left, right, left, right. This would be her secret... she could keep it a secret. Why couldn't she have the best of both lives like Lucy did? With her in Juvia's mind, she took of sprinting. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could feel better.

... but wait. Juvia paused and dropped her school bag.

This wasn't like her at all. All along she knew Gray might not have liked her, only this time he confessed it. Juvia was relentless though, she wouldn't give up. Why had she spiraled down so far? The clouds that loomed over her eyes cleared, just barely though. If Gray didn't like her then she would change herself again and again for him. She spun around, Gray had walked down that way. She would tell him.

Juvia bent down to get her bag and took of running again. She would confess her love and tell him she'd never give up. She would declare her challenge of making him love her again. The frown she wore disappeared the faster she ran. A smiled spread across her face, then into a full blown grin. Juvia's never ran this fast before and she wasn't going to stop either for anything, or anyone. Juvia had her answer.

She loved him, she loves him, she loves him! I love him Juvia thought. She ran past the streets and made a sharp turn at the next sign. Her shoes screeched to a stop though, there a block away from her was Gray. Her feet seemed to move on their on now. Left, right, left, right. Gray... he was there... she was almost there. Juvia outstretched her hand to reach for him. Something stopped her though.

* * *

What the fuck was wrong with him? Really, someone tell him? Someone walk up to this sad depressed puppy and tell him what the fuck he did? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? Gray groaned and slammed his head into a pole. Where was Natsu to kick my ass into shape when I need it? Gray thought. Blood trailed down his face but Gray didn't care.

Why did he do that to Juvia? He liked the girl, maybe even loved her? Who was he trying to kid, he did love her. He'd just fuck things up with his one true love and why? Because he couldn't get over the death of his Mother? Gray took a deep breath and slammed his head against the pole again. Maybe this would knock some sense into him.

"Gray?"

Gray turned his head slightly to the left to see who was calling him. His eyes widened slightly.

"...Ul?" he asked.

The woman standing near him was older, much older. Her brown eyes lowered as she looked over the boy standing in front of her, well man now. She smiled lightly at him as her dark purple hair blew in the wind. She had on a long simple sleeveless dress, knowing it was nearing summer. The bright colors of the dress, bright yellow and green, made her pale skin seem to have more color. Ultear Milkovich was the woman's name.

She dug into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. Ultear held it out to the man.

"You're bleeding" she said matter of factly.

Gray reached out for it and held it to his head.

"Thanks... what are you doing here Ul?" Gray asked, his eyes never wandering far from her.

"I'm here on business... and personal matters... mostly to visit you though" she said smiling at him again.

Gray sighed letting his arm fall down. "Come on then, we better get going" he said walking.

Ultear pulled him back though and into a hug. Gray blushed lightly as Ultear stroked his hair with her hand.

"It's been so long Gray, I've missed you" she said.

Gray just stood there.

"... I've missed you too... Ultear"

The feeling came back to Juvia, at full throttle too. Her breathing lowered as she watch the two of them interact from her hiding spot. So this was the reason he refused for so long she thought. Something shattered inside of Juvia. The glass container protecting her heart broke and all the pieces seemed to land on her heart. This was the worse feeling she's ever felt. It's never been this bad before... never.

Without a second thought or doubt in her mind Juvia turned and walked away. Nothing was stopping her anymore, her only lifeline was cut off right in front of her. Her eyes were clouded and she allowed it. She'd go back, go back to when she was happy. Go back to when she believed Gray had loved her.


	39. Chapter 39

Was Watching My Little Monster Before I Updated.

It Was A Good Morning After That.

Fast Update Because Of My Reviews.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 39.

"...I'm... hungry" Lucy said very cautiously.

Natsu couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. They sounded so normal... so... human? Never did he expect Lucy to say that, especially to him. Was she expecting him to do something about it?

"O-okay, what would you like?" Natsu asked a little stunned.

Lucy's face lowered as she glared.

"I give you an opportunity for a date and you ask me where to go?" she asked.

"A date? You call that an opportunity?" Natsu asked bewildered.

"Fine, me and Wendy could get our own meal" Lucy said quickening her pace.

Natsu reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No, let me. Alright... I know a place we can go" he said.

Natsu was happy. Lucy could tell by the smile he was giving her. She was happy they weren't fighting anymore, it seemed that whole thing with Bora had just blown over.

"Let's go then" she said.

School was over now and that meant most students were on there way home. Natsu only hoped the joint he had in mind wouldn't be pack, he didn't want his girlfriend to starve. Still, Natsu felt like Lucy had just asked him out on a date, he was thrilled. Nothing could bring him down!

"Hey! Nii-chan!"

Natsu didn't seem to notice the voice.

"Nii-chan!"

This time he heard it, but it couldn't be directed at him could it? Natsu looked over to Wendy, she called him Nii-san not -chan. Besides that voice was masculine, it couldn't have been her.

"Oye! Pinky!"

That seemed to catch his attention. Natsu turned his head slightly behind him and froze. Lucy jerked back due to his sudden movement. Why was Natsu squeezing her hand so hard? Lucy flinched and tried to pull it out of his grasps.

"Na-" her voice stopped when she saw Natsu.

His face was pale... why? Her eyes followed his and she was led to a boy. Blond hair, medium height. Who was this boy? Lucy thought studying him. His clothes were normal so he didn't go to school here... Lucy's breathe hitched up in her throat when she met his gaze. Those eyes.

Then she knew, this man was Natsu's half brother.

"Finally you look. I didn't know your name so I just called you Nii-chan, since we are brothers and all" Sting said walking up to them.

Wendy stood in the background, behind her brother and sister, shielded. Lucy was good at controlling her emotions, she looked bored as the boy approached them but Natsu, his emotions showed as bright as day.

"And who's this next to you? Wow you sure are a looker" Sting said eyeing the girlfriend.

Natsu took a step in front of Lucy, protecting what was his. Sting took a step back, hands up.

"Alright, alright I can see she's taken. I didn't come here to fight Nii-chan, I came here to talk" Sting said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Natsu told him. He was glad that his doubt didn't show in his voice, it was clear and masculine.

"You may have nothing to say but I do, like for example where has my big brother been hiding for all these years?" Sting joked.

No one found it funny. Actually things were quite serious. Tough crowd Sting thought and coughed.

"Look I just want to talk, if now isn't a good time then maybe another" he said.

"Now is fine" Lucy said.

Sting looked at her and smirked; Natsu looked at her and frowned.

"Now is not a good time, try never" he growled through his teeth.

"Natsu trust me... you need this... you need to get over this" Lucy said, pleading to him with her eyes.

Natsu's gaze softened. "You're paying for yourself" he said walking off with Lucy.

Natsu grabbed Wendy's hand and they all walked together, with Sting following behind.

Sting sighed in relief... at least they were talking.

"So... whose the brat?"

* * *

"How could you not protect me like that Nii-chan?" Sting asked holding his left cheek.

Natsu smirked. "Enough with the Nii-chan crap, I didn't even know you existed until a few days ago" he said.

He was proud of his girlfriend, she did something Natsu wanted to do since the day he's seen Sting.

"This was the place you were going to take me?" Lucy asked her boyfriend.

"What? They have the best burgers" Natsu said lifting his up.

Lucy rolled her eyes. At least they had a play room, Wendy could go there while the grown ups talked.

"Stay where I can see you, and remember what do you do if someone tries to hurt you?" Lucy asked.

Wendy smiled pulling out the knife from her purse.

"Stab, twist, and if able kick'em in the balls" she said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"If male" Wendy added.

Lucy nodded in satisfaction. "Go" she said.

Wendy smiled, putting her toy away, and ran towards the ball pit.

"Ouch I fear for the male who tries to date her" Sting said.

Lucy turned over to Natsu's half brother. He wasn't that bright, like Natsu. That seemed to be the only thing they had in common, other than their eyes.

"So Nii-chan" Sting said looking back at his brother.

Natsu glared at the man.

"Sorry, I just don't know what your name is" Sting said.

"You don't know my name and yet you were able to find out where I went to school?" Natsu asked.

"You came over in your school uniform, didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together" Sting said.

Maybe Lucy was wrong, Sting was definitely brighter.

"Natsu" Lucy answered.

"Natsu... and you would be?" Sting asked with a wolfish smile.

"Of limits and mine" Natsu said.

Sting still looked at her.

"You heard the man" Lucy said.

"Hello You Heard The Man, nice to meet you" Sting said.

Lucy ignored him and chewed on a french fry. Natsu couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a little.

"So Natsu, how old are you?" Sting asked first.

He had many questions for his half brother, he decided to stick with the basic ones though and build up to the personal ones.

"... 18" Natsu answered.

"Ah, 2 years old than me, and you, You Heard The Man?" Sting asked looking at Lucy.

"Too old for you" Lucy mumbled.

Sting smirked, "I highly doubt that" he said.

"If were going to talk, then stopped flirting with my girlfriend" Natsu growled.

"Girlfriend? Really? You! Him! I don't see it! Wow, I guess miracles happen after all" Sting said astonished.

Lucy broke out in a fit of giggles. Natsu stared at her with a bemused expression.

"Your both idiots" she laughed out.

"HEY!" they yelled at her.

Lucy settled down and went to drink some of her soda.

"Still... makes me wonder what kind of girl I could get if you were able to get her" Sting said.

"What did you want? I know it's not MY girlfriend or else" Natsu said.

"I wanted to know you Nii-chan. It's not everyday you learn you've had an older brother all these years" Sting said.

"I don't ca-"

"Dad's been looking for you" Sting interrupted.

Natsu paused.

"After you left, something's been different about him. He's been going out for long periods of time, once I followed and saw him asking people if he's seen you. I guess we get our idiot trait from him huh? He didn't even notice your uniform" Sting said.

He didn't even notice Natsu hadn't left the place where he first ditched him.

"So what? You want to know about me and then what? We'll act like best brothers, doing everything together?" Natsu asked and chuckled darkly to himself.

"That's a load a cr- OW!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy had smacked Natsu from behind his head. This conversation was between the two of them, she had no right to be here even if she was invited. She shouldn't have, but Lucy told Natsu her opinion.

"Don't blame him for your Father's mistakes but most importantly don't lie to yourself Natsu" she said.

Natsu stared at her. Was he lying to himself? Lucy stood up and walked towards the playroom. She would give them their privacy, but if things started to get rough, she sure as hell would interfere.

"Wow, she's a keeper" Sting said.

Did Natsu really want to know his half brother? Why did he hate him in the first place? Natsu thought deeply about it and realized something, maybe he thought Sting was the reason why his Father had left him. Sting... it was all his fault... but then again it wasn't. Sting wasn't even born or was he? Natsu wasn't good at doing math in his head, either way though it was Igneel's decision to leave. Natsu shouldn't blame him for anything, he couldn't. That would be unfair.

Natsu matured, he decided to give Sting a chance, but only one. If he kept fucking around with his girlfriend though Natsu was going to drop him like a ton of bricks.

"Natsu Dragneel" he said holding out his hand to his half brother.

Might as well start from the beginning. Sting was shocked but at the same time hurt. How come he had his Father's last name?

"Sting Eucliffe" Sting said taking his hand in his.

They both shared a firm hand shake before releasing. Natsu stared questionable at Sting. Eucliffe? Not Dragneel? he thought.

"I say we have about an hour before my girlfriend gets angry, ask away till then" Natsu told him.

Sting smiled. "So where you been hiding all this time?" he asked first.

"... at my house... here in Magnolia. I kind of live here man" Natsu said.

"So what our Dad divorced your Mom and she took you away from him?" Sting asked.

Natsu froze. Of course he wouldn't know, Igneel must have never mentioned him. The question was should he tell him?

"My Mother's dead" Natsu said.

"Oh" Sting said. His smirk fell off his face.

"Sorry... So why didn't you come live with us after she died then?" Sting asked.

"She died in childbirth, I was only an infant" Natsu said.

Sting's face scrunched together. "I... don't get it" he said.

"Our Father abandoned me when I was 7. He just left without a word" Natsu told him.

Sting stayed silent.

"I didn't have any other relatives so they wanted to put me in a foster home but luckily my friend's parents decided to adopt me. I didn't live with them though, I stayed at our old house waiting for Igneel to come back. Pretty soon I realized he wasn't going to come back so I'd have to go find him" Natsu continued.

Sting felt sick.

"And that's the whole story up until I arrived at your doorstep and first met you" Natsu said.

Sting stood up from his seat.

"I need to go" he said before running out of the burger joint.

Lucy, seeing Sting run, grabbed Wendy and walked up to Natsu.

"What happened?" she asked.

Natsu looked at her with an equally confused face.

"I honestly don't know. I told him what he wanted and then he left" Natsu answered.

"What you tell him?" Lucy asked.

"The truth"

* * *

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sting yelled.

Igneel looked up from the paper he was reading and stared at his son. Sting's Mother dropped the dish she was washing into the sink.

"Excuse me?" Igneel said.

"How could you do that to him?! You're a fucking asshole! I hope you know that! Mom! You married a fucking asshole!" Sting yelled.

"Who do you think you're talking to young man?!" Igneel yelled.

"How could you leave him like that?! My own brother, your own flesh and blood! You just fucking up and abandoned his ass!" Sting yelled.

Igneel froze. His face fell along with the paper he was holding.

"H-how do you know that?" Igneel whispered.

"He fucking told me!" Sting yelled.

"Natsu! You met him! Where is he?" Igneel asked panicked.

"No way I'm telling your fucking ass! You just left him, didn't even tell him where you were going or leave a note! You're a heartless son of a bitch you know that!" Sting yelled.

"Your Mother was pregnant!"

"What kind of excuse is that! Don't try to pin this shit on me old man, you were the one who fucking left your own 8 year old son!" Sting argued.

"Sting that's enough! Go to your room" Sting's Mother yelled.

"Fuck this shit, I can't believe you could do that to a kid, especially your own son. Turns out he grew up fine without your ass though... not like you even care" Sting said before walking up to his room.

"Igneel, darling... what was Sting talking about?" Sting's Mother asked walking up to her husband.

Igneel's been hiding his old life in the dark for far to long, it was time he told his wife the truth.

"I was married before you... I had a son..."

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded pulling out her packet of cigarettes. Natsu grabbed them from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you to die young! I want you to die old... with me" Natsu muttered.

Lucy blushed lightly.

"Please stop this. Stop the drinking and the smoking, I'll help you" Natsu said.

"I don't have an addiction, it's just a past time" Lucy told him.

"Let me be your past time then" Natsu said.

No matter how nice that idea sounded, an even better one came to Lucy's head. She knew the partying and the smoking were going to catch up to her one day. She was planning on quitting but why not quit with a bang huh? Why quit for nothing when you can get so much out of it?

"Alright Natsu, I'll quit" Lucy said.

Natsu grinned. "Really?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "On one condition though" she said.

"Anything! What is it?" he asked anxious.

Lucy motioned for Natsu to bend down and whispered in his ear.

Natsu's face dropped. "You're kidding?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"But Lucy-"

"Nope, those are my rules Natsu. If you can't fulfill them then I guess I'm dying young" Lucy said grabbing her box back.

"Hold it! I'm all for it but I don't know about the others" Natsu said.

"Well you're the leader aren't you? Lead them. See you later lover boy" Lucy said kissing his cheek.

Natsu watched her walk into her house before walking back home. He was deep in though, Lucy's request seemed so impossible.

How the hell was he going to pull it off?


	40. Chapter 40

A Guest Reviewed Me Telling Me That They Had Been Reading Issues Since It First Started.

I Checked The Released Date On The Story And Realized It Has Been A Long Time.

Not Only That But Issues Has Come A Long Way.

I Would Like To Thank The Guest, Whose Name Was Anonymous, And Everyone Else Who Has Been With Me Since The Beginning.

After That I'd Like To Thank Everyone With Me Now Reading This Wonder Story Filled To The Brink With Issues.

If It Wasn't For You All I Probably Wouldn't Have Finished So With That Said.

Thank You So Much.

We've Come Such A Long Way From Before, Issues Has Grown Into Something I Never Even Imagined.

Enough Gibber Gabber Now, Onto The Story.

**Warning.**

When I Was Writing This Part Of The Story I Made Everything Continuously, No Breaks.

I Couldn't Make A 15,000 Word Chapter So I Had To Break It Apart.

These Next Few Chapters Are Continuous, Back To Back, No Breaks.

Might Be A Little Confusing But If Not That's Good.

Issues.

Chapter 40.

Three days have passed and Natsu's made no attempted for Lucy's request to get healthy and live longer. It wasn't his fault, it's just that the request was so hard, Natsu didn't know where to start.

Three days have passed and Juvia's been going to the streets every night slowly but surely becoming a drug addict again. She was surprised to learn that her old dealers had recognized her. It actually helped though since they gave her discounts. And with no income coming in, Juvia definitely needed it.

Three days have passed since Gajeel last had that crappy coffee. He's been craving for it though. Just yesterday he went out and bought the crappiest coffee brand and invited Levy over to make brownies for him. It didn't work, it wasn't the same. Gajeel was doomed.

* * *

"Psst, Lucy. Do you have the answer for number 3?" Lisanna whispered.

Lucy raised her head up and stared at the girl sitting in front of her. Lucy looked down at her paper then whispered the answer back to her.

"Thanks" Lisanna said writing the answer down.

Lucy nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Damn that test was a bitch! Thanks for the help Lucy" Lisanna grinned.

Lucy nodded at her. "Bye" she said walking to her next class with Wendy.

"Looks like she finally warmed up to us" Levy said.

Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah, she finally did"

* * *

What was wrong with her? This was still the same Juvia, but something was different... Lucy studied her closely. She had the same uniform on, same new hairstyle, she was still doing her work in this class. Lucy was on edge though, what was the matter with her? Lucy wanted to think she was paranoid but from past experiences she's learned to trust her instincts. Something was definitely wrong with Juvia, the question was what?

"How are things with Gray?" Lucy asked.

Juvia stopped writing. Lucy had her answer, it concerned Gray.

"We've hit a rough patch" Juvia said.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked.

She had a feeling it was actually Gray's fault, she was going to have a talk with him later.

"Please let me handle it? I want to do it with my own two feet" Juvia asked her.

Lucy respected that, how could she say no?

"I'm here if you need me" Lucy told her.

Juvia just went back to her work.

* * *

Lucy was humming a song as she spun her fork in Natsu's food. What song she was humming, Lucy really didn't know. Either that or she just couldn't remember what it was. Lucy didn't know why she was playing with Nastu's food either, she wasn't going to eat and Natsu sure as hell was.

Natsu didn't care though. He was happy to see his girlfriend so carefree, everyone at the table was. Right now Lucy was acting like a kid, like Wendy, why would they want her to stop?

"I have to eat that you know" Natsu told her.

Lucy giggled. "I know" she said but still made no desire to stop playing with the food.

"Nee-san, your phone's ringing" Wendy said.

She would have passed it to her but, Wendy was busy doing her own thing; she was coloring her new masterpiece. Lucy heard the muffled ring tone coming from the kid's bag so she placed the fork down and reached for it. Natsu took this opportunity to stuff as much food as he could in his mouth before she went back to playing.

Once the phone was out the bag Lucy could hear the ringtone clearly. So that's the song I was humming, Cana's ring tone Lucy thought to herself. Why was she humming it in the first place though? Did she know Cana was going to call her or was it just by chance? Just by chance Lucy decided and answered the phone.

"Talk to me" Lucy said.

Muffled voices came from the phone. Lucy nearly lost her grip on it, all of a sudden her fist tightened around the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE?!" she yelled into the phone shocking everyone at the table.

Natsu started chocking on his food. Gray smacked his back while Lisanna passed him her water bottle.

"Cana! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Lucy yelled.

Gajeel spilled water all over him, Levy tried her best to help clean it up. Erza was shocked by the sudden yell and punched Jellal who was only trying to wrap his arm around her waist because he thought something bad was going to happen. Juvia and Wendy were the only one's who remained calm, well only Wendy since Juvia was under the influence.

"Alright... He did what?... Why the fuck did you date him if he was the head's son?... I don't give a shit how great in bed he was Cana... Start using that fucking brain of your's!... Fuck I'm on my way, where are you?... Jesus, why are you there?...Leave that place... NOW!... Don't you remember what happened last time I saw him... He-" Lucy paused short.

She looked around and saw everyone was listening to her conversation. She didn't want them to hear what happened, especially her boyfriend so she censored it.

"He tried to blank so I blank blank blanky blank... Listen to me you fuck-up, leave that place and go to the FUCKING SAFE HOUSE! DO YOU HEAR ME! I'M NOT PLAYING!... Good... no fuck fine whatever just go to the Safe House, I'll meet you there" Lucy said hanging up.

"Fuck!" she yelled after stuffing her phone in her pocket.

To bad for that carefree Lucy. Natsu was never going to catch a break was he?

"What happened?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Fucking Cana's dumbass boyfriend gave her a black eye, shit I got to go watch Wendy for me?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean black eye?" Natsu asked.

If her boyfriend gave it to her, Natsu didn't want Lucy anywhere near him.

"I don't have time, she's drunk and in pain and I need to go. Wendy find your own way back home" Lucy said trying to get out of the table.

Finally, when she did, she took off in a jog into the school building then into a full blown sprint.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure" Erza answered him.

Natsu was stunned. He couldn't even stop the girl, did anyone else see how fast she ran?

"Aw and I was going to invite her to come over with us... oh well so guys want to come over? I'm going to visit my brother today" Lisanna said.

Natsu smiled. "Elfman? I haven't seen him in a while. Sure!" he said forgetting about what just happened.

"You up for it Wendy?" Natsu asked the little girl.

Wendy nodded her head.

"Why not? I owe that guy from last time" Gajeel said punching his hand.

Levy grinned and agreed too. Pretty soon everyone said they'd go except for Juvia. They all stared her down.

"I'm in" she said.

"Great! After school let's meet in front of the main gate and we'll all walk together!" Lisanna cheered.

Natsu made a note to text Lucy later to check up on her.

"Finished!" Wendy yelled holding up her latest masterpiece.

Natsu snuck a peek at it and started busting up laughing.

The picture was a grey blob, with black dot's on what appeared to be the face. Natsu only assumed it was suppose to be Gajeel.

* * *

"Man your brother's living good" Natsu said admiring the house.

"Yeah strange thing is, he doesn't actually do anything" Lisanna said opening the front gate.

"I'm itching for a rematch" Gajeel said, he could hardly control his excitement.

"I know what you mean" Natsu said, he was also ready to go.

Last time the two of them fought him, they ended up getting their butts whooped. It was only when they double teamed him that they we're able to win. That or somehow distract him during their own match and get a cheap shot.

"Hold on you two, let's at least get into the house first" Lisanna said pulling out her keys.

She found the right one and unlocked the door to her brother's home. Lisanna led the way inside the house while everyone else followed. There was a hallway that led into the living room. There you had the choices of walking upstairs to the second story or towards the kitchen. The living room was a wide spaced area, no furniture or anything in it. The reason was because Elfman often sparred with his friends and the living room was the perfect place to do it. If there was furniture there, all of it would have been destroyed so he kept to blank.

Natsu's gang walked into the living room, excited to see their old friend. No one expected the scene they were about to see once they entered the living room.

"NII-SAN!" Lisanna yelled out.

"What the fuck?" Natsu said.

Lucy was currently being pinned under Lisanna's big brother, Elfman Strauss. His arms were holding her down as he straddled her, the two of them hadn't even notice Lisanna's scream. Lucy was to focused on escaping from Elfman while Elfman was focused on keeping Lucy pinned. Jellal and Gajeel went on defense mode but Natsu was the first to act. It was his girlfriend that was in trouble after all.

"Elfman!" Natsu yelled and tackled him off of his girlfriend.

That's when Elfman and Lucy realized that they weren't the only ones anymore. Elfman laid there as Natsu tried to pin him down while Lucy leaned up.

"What the fuck? Natsu?" Lucy asked questionable.

Natsu was too focused on wrestling with Elfman and ignored her. Lucy got up and pulled her boyfriend off of her mentor. Natsu landed on his butt a few feet away from them.

"What the fuck!" she yelled at him.

"What the fuck? You what the fuck! I should be saying that!" Natsu yelled.

"Why in the world did you tackle Manelf?" Lucy asked.

"Because he had you pinned!" Natsu yelled.

"We were fighting dumbass!" Lucy said.

Elfman stood up from the ground and patted himself off. "Hey Lisanna, what you doing here?" he asked.

"What were you doing to Lucy? And I told you I was going to visit you today!" Lisanna yelled.

"How they fuck you know her?" Lucy asked Elfman.

"She's my sis" he answered.

Lucy looked at Lisanna then back at Elfman. They both did have the same hair color, the only difference was Elfman was darker.

"Holy shit, your right Manelf" Lucy said looking at both of them.

"Nee-san" Wendy yelled running to her protector.

"Is this the kid you were talking about?" Elfman asked.

Lucy nodded. "Kid, this is Manelf" she said introducing her.

Wendy giggled. "Manelf" she said.

"Don't be telling her that fucking name!" Elfman yelled.

"I warned you to say ear muffs when cursing!" Lucy yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Natsu yelled.

Elfman and Lucy stopped their conversation and looked at Natsu. That seemed to be the question on the new group's minds.

"Lucy! Lucy! LUCY! Holy shit when did all these people get here? Hi Friends!" Cana yelled out as she stumbled her way in.

"What the fuck did I tell you? Where's the steak?" Lucy said walking towards her.

"I ate it" Cana said laughing.

Lucy pulled her away and into the kitchen. Inside she sat Cana down on a stool and picked up the uncooked steak, that she in fact hadn't eaten, and placed it on her bruised eye. She glances at the clock on the stove.

"You only have 5 more minutes to go, then I'll get you some sunglasses since I'm sure our guests don't want to see your ugly face" Lucy laughed.

"Fuck you kid, I remember when you first got yours! Pull up a chair and let's drink!" Cana said.

The gang had followed Lucy into the kitchen and watched as Lucy poured herself and Cana a drink. They held their glasses up to each other before downing it.

"This is some good shit Manelf, I forgot your old enough to buy this" Lucy said.

"What is going on? I don't have the slightest clue" Lisanna said.

Elfman walked over to the two drunken ladies and poured himself a glass.

"Explain to your friends Lucy" he said.

Lucy spun around in her seat and faced them.

"Questions?" she asked with a goofy smiled that could match Natsu's.

"I got one, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled.

"Language Mr. Dragneel, I'm here because I told Cana to meet me at the Safe House... This is the Safe House" Lucy said stretching out her arms.

"How do you know my brother?" Lisanna asked.

"Me and Manelf here go waaaaay back. He taught me how to fight when I was first starting out as a bad ass. We were having a practice run just a while ago before NATSU interrupted us, come on Manelf let's go" Lucy said putting up her dukes.

Natsu walked over and held down her hands. "No, definitely not" he said.

Lucy pouted. "Your no fun" she said poking Natsu's cheek.

"... WHAT THE FUCK!" Cana yelled out loud.

Lucy looked at the time, it's been about 5 minutes. She stood up and reached for the pair of sunglasses that were resting on the table. After she wet a rag with warm water and walked over to her black eyed friend. Natsu's gang stayed quiet in the background and waited for there chance to ask questions.

"Alright, you can take it off now" Lucy said grabbing the meat from her hands.

She wiped the rag over the eye before placing the sunglasses on Cana.

"... um Lucy... would you care to explain why your listening to this pink haired faggot over there, no rush" Cana said hugging her bottle of liquor.

Lucy took it from her. "He's not a pink hair faggot, he's naturally born that way!... wait that didn't sound right" Lucy said pouring herself another glass.

"So um... pink haired faggot, care to explain why blond drunky number 1 is listening to you?" Cana asked Natsu.

"I'm her boyfriend! And I'm not a pink haired faggot!" Natsu yelled.

Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman laughed.

"BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK LULU!" Cana yelled.

"Shhh! You'll wake the baby" Lucy said cradling the liquor bottle.

"Since when have you been off the market?" Cana asked.

"First let's let these people settle in. Shoo, go on with your business. Pretend we aren't here" Lucy said.

They couldn't have even if they wanted to. With Cana's yelling and Lucy's laughter, it would be hard to ignore.

"I got it, let's go people" Elfman said.

Elfman walked them over to the TV room, which happened to be connected to the kitchen so they could still hear everything that was going on. The room had twin loveseats, a lumpy chair and a sofa in the middle. The loveseats were placed opposite of each other, the one closet to the kitchen faced the window showing the outside while the one next to the window faced the kitchen and the hallway. The sofa and lumpy chair were in the middle of the room placed in front of the TV. On the TV stand was various picture frames and junk Elfman never bothers with anymore. Next to the TV stand was a cactus plant, the only plant that Elfman hadn't killed when he decided the place needed some greenery around.

Natsu sat on the loveseat near the window so he could spy on Lucy and Cana. Wendy got the other loveseat so she could see outside. Gajeel and Levy shared the lumpy chair while everyone else sat on the sofa. Elfman threw the remote at Erza before walking back into the kitchen and joining his two friends.


	41. Chapter 41

This Chapter Happens Right After The Last One.

So Elfman Just Ditch Natsu's Gang In His TV Room And Went Back Into The Kitchen.

**Warning.**

There Are Two Songs In This Chapter.

They Are In English.

Go On Youtube And Type In.

Rosario Vampire Mizore vs. Kurumi Sing Off English Dub.

It Should Contain Both Songs Sung.

http: - /www - . - youtube - . - com - /watch?v=lQIad3iQ1F0.

Minus Spaces And -'s.

When Lucy And Cana Sing They Take Turns.

Bold Italic Is Both Of Them Singing At The Same Time Though.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 41.

"Children, can you believe it?" Lucy asked then laughed.

"No! I'm sober now, tell me about you and this 'Natsu' person Lucy" Cana said.

"You might be okay with that but I ain't" Lucy said pouring herself another drink.

Gajeel grabbed the remote from Erza and turned on the TV, flipping threw the channels. They all watched but were secretly listening into their conversation.

"Drinking contest can come after the kiss and tell. What the fuck happened Lucy? I always thought you were gaga over Bora?" Cana asked.

Natsu did not like hearing that.

"Didn't you know? He plays for the other team! You see that guy with the blue hair sitting over there? He's his boy-... shit he's looking over here" Lucy said and started looking everywhere but at Jellal.

"Lucy! Focus, come on" Cana said.

"Hold on, Wendy earmuffs! ... Okay we're good to go, let's see... Oh well the pink haired faggot kissed me, by the way his hair color is salmon... The salmon haired faggot kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend so I said yes! Booze now!" Lucy said.

So that's how the two of them got together Natsu's gang thought. They always wondered how? Or why? Or what Natsu may have blackmailed her with? Wendy was just humming to herself staring at the TV. She didn't like the show that was showing, there was no bright colors or nothing!

"So you love him?" Cana asked.

Natsu was sitting at the edge of his seat now. Even though he already knew the answer to the question, he still had hope. Lucy looked deeply at the glass she was holding, imagining that the reflection she saw in it was Natsu and not herself.

"I look to love" she said.

Natsu sighed and leaned back into his seat, he knew it.

"Now's no time to be quoting William Shakespeare" Cana said.

"Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives it ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair"

"Or William Blake" Cana said.

Lucy smirked at Cana and continued her quoting.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet" Lucy said.

"When everything's worse our work is complete" Cana said joining Lucy.

She knew where this was heading. Lucy stood up abruptly from her seat.

"Lucy" she announced.

"Cana" Cana said.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place" Lucy quoted.

"We're the We Don't Give A Fuck Club" Cana said.

"In your face!" they both said together before laughing up again.

Was Natsu ever going to know if Lucy would love him or not? Lisanna was more interested in how these two drunk morons were able to quote such famous poets then turn it into a cartoon motto. Everyone else seemed amused by their show though.

"I answered your questions now, drinking contest, drinking contest!" Lucy said throwing a tantrum.

"Last question... so have you two done the down and dirty?" Cana asked.

Natsu felt himself burn up in his seat. His friends really cleaned their ears for the answer Lucy was about to say. They weren't interested but at the same time they were curious. Lucy nodded. Cana didn't quite see it, or believe it, so she asked again.

"Am I being a little too vague for yeah? Have you and Natsu hit home? Parked the pink Porsche down a side alley? Popped the cherry? Brought it around town? Put the lime in the coconut and shake it all up?" Cana asked.

"You have such, colorless, colorful words there" Lucy mumbled.

"And your lacking words... I got more if you want to hear them" Cana said.

Lucy shook her head lightly and lifted an eyebrow. "I nodded didn't I?" she said.

Cana's mouth dropped while Elfman gasped. Natsu shoved the couch pillow into his face while everyone else fell.

"Eh, uh, oh, eh, wha?, heh" he stuttered.

Cana didn't waste time like Elfman, she went in for details... more like one detail.

"How good?" she asked.

Lucy had to think. Yes Natsu was her first but she's heard all about Cana's 'firsts'; Lucy assumed that's what she meant. Natsu on the other hand thought she meant how was he compared to her other's. Natsu's gang were still shocked about the first comment. Only 3 of them weren't virgins anymore, but they were still shocked that Natsu did the, as Cana said it, down and dirty.

"Jason?" Lucy said.

"Jason?" Cana repeated.

"Not not him... James?... Jake?" Lucy said.

"Pick girl!" Cana yelled.

Lucy held her hand to her head as she thought. Natsu was flabbergasted; he knew Lucy wasn't a virgin but he didn't think she was that experienced. A more blunt term would be a whore, or how Cana liked to say, a floozy.

"I knew his name started with a J" Lucy said.

"Jeffery? Jenkins?... Jorge?" she asked.

"No... I remember! He was Jewish! We called him Jewie Chewie" Lucy said.

Cana snapped her fingers. "Blaine! Oh my god he had to be one of my tops" Cana said.

Natsu felt sick; they've both slept with the same man?

"He was that good? Really? Hey Natsu, how you doing?" Cana asked.

Lucy pushed her. "Hands off" she said.

"Wow, I can't believe it. As good as Blaine, shit my first was no where near Blaine's level" Cana said.

... First? Natsu thought for a second... first. Cana said my first was no where near Blaine's level, it implied that he was Lucy's first. He was Lucy's first... HE WAS LUCY'S FIRST! NOT SOME OTHER SLEEZEBALL BUT HIM! HER FIRST BOYFRIEND!

"I'm your first!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy paused and looked over to her sober friends.

"Uh yeah" she said.

Natsu just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"What did you think you were?" she mumbled.

"Definitely not your first" he said.

Cana and Elfman laughed. "Your welcome lover boy. Lulu here dates by our examples, and by examples I mean our failures" Cana laughed.

"We told her if she ever wants true love, don't date other junkies" Elfman said.

But her first! Natsu was shocked... he was happy also. Her first. He was her first...Nastu was overjoyed to hear that. His friends on the other hand we're still shocked, who new the salmon haired faggot had it in him.

"Drinking contest now?" Lucy asked.

"You heard the girl Elfman" Cana said.

"Earmuffs off" Lucy said.

Wendy dropped her hands and placed them in her lap. Elfman reached in his cabinet and pulled out a container of mini shot glasses. He lined them all up, side-by-side, and started pouring the liquor in them.

"Haven't you ever wondered how she can hear you? Those earmuffs don't really work you know, how else does she know when you say you can put them down?" Cana asked while Elfman filled their glasses.

"Oh I know, it the concept of the earmuffs though. When she's wearing them she knows not to repeat what she's hearing. If you ask her about what we said right now she would pretend not to know. I taught my kid well" Lucy said puffing out her chest.

Natsu's group was amazed. They never really thought about Wendy's earmuffs trick, let alone thought about the deeper meaning of it. Now that they think about it, Wendy was always able to hear when Lucy gave her the okay to put them down.

"Alright kitties, first one to pass out wins" Elfman said.

Lucy downed her first glass.

"I'm going to win this time" she said before downing the next.

"In your drunken dreams" Cana replied.

"Wendy, watch TV" Natsu told the little girl.

She should not be watching her guardian getting drunk, neither should them. Everyone was distracted on watching Lucy and Cana drink no one was watching TV. Wendy took it as her cue to walk over to Gajeel, take the remote from him then sit down on the rug in front of the TV and change it to cartoons. 10 minutes later Lucy was started to slow down.

"Oh my god" she mumbled behind her hand.

"Keep'em coming Manelf" Cana cheered banging her hand on the table.

Lucy took one more sip before falling back into her stool. The stool fell and Lucy landed on the floor, passed out. Natsu eyes widened and he would have gotten out of his seat if Elfman wasn't motioning him to stay there.

"The winner!" Elfman said raising up Cana's hand.

Damn Gajeel thought. He had betted $20 dollars on Lucy, now he had to pay Jellal.

"I'm not knocked out, just a bit tispy so technically she didn't win" Lucy said leaning up.

Natsu sighed a breath of relief and sat back down. He did not like what was happening at the moment, not at all. The minute Lucy passed out Natsu was going to take her and leave.

"Whatever you say kid" Cana said offering her hand.

"I need a drink" Lucy mumbled holding out her glass Elfman.

Natsu couldn't believe this shit! Wasn't that the reason why she passed out on the floor?

"What the? Hey you little twerp give the remote back!" Gajeel yelled.

Suddenly the sound of a glass shattering echoed through the room.

"If you don't want that to be your head, I suggest you leave the kid alone" Lucy said picking up another drink.

Gajeel watched her back before shrugging in his seat. Wendy smiled, her favorite sing along show was about to start.

"That glass cost $4.50" Elfman said.

"Shut the fuck up man" Lucy said.

Cana started laughing uncontrollable. Lucy strained her ears to hear what was happening. Why was there music in the background? She turned her head towards the TV, even in her drunken state Lucy still knew this show... oh no...

"It's a rerun" Wendy muttered.

"Great you've already seen it! Fork the remote over kid" Gajeel said.

Lucy dropped another glass, this time she threw it and it landed behind the couch where Gajeel was sitting.

"$9.00" Elfman said in the background.

Wendy grinned and stood up from her seat. She loved this episode, it had her favorite song on it. Lucy smiled lightly.

"Cana watch this shit" she said.

Cana looked up from her glass and towards the little girl. The music video started playing on the screen and Wendy was all ready to go. She stood up and started dancing, mimicking the person on the TV, holding the remote control as a mike.

_Walls of ice build around my frozen heart_

_Start to melt with the warmth of your desire_

_Can this be love? I feel for you now_

_Please don't you can't take it_

_ Since the day our stars first aligned_

_My whole worlds been frozen in time _

_I love you so much I could die_

_And I can't sleep at night _

_There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm _

_That's blowing throughout the walls of my heart _

_There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm _

_And it chills till the depths of my emotion _

_Now I'm notice, I'm a prisoner of passion_

Lucy and Cana clapped and cheered from the background. Everyone else was just stunned, where did Wendy learn to sing? They were not suspecting that.

"It's just like being at The Lunar Cafe, booze and a show" Cana laughed.

"Your turn Nee-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Hell to the nah! I told you to keep that between us Wendy! When were at home!... Alone!" Lucy said a little too loudly.

Lucy's turn? What did she mean by that?

"You sing with the little kid?" Cana asked.

Lucy nodded. "If I don't she has a bitch fit" she said.

Wendy walked over to Lucy and started tugging her leg.

"Sing!" she ordered.

"Hey, she got your glare down" Cana said.

"No kid! What time is it?... It's your nap time" Lucy said pouring herself another drink.

Wendy pouted and sat back on her loveseat. She peeked behind her and stared at Lucy from the chair. The sing along show still going on in the background.

"You heard the little kid, sing!" Cana ordered.

"Nah" Lucy said downing her shot.

"Holy shit! Do you hear that?... It's our stripper song!" Cana said leaning towards the TV room.

Stripper song?

"Oh my god, this brings back memories... how'd the song go?" Cana asked thinking.

She placed her glass down and cleared her throat.

_"Hoping that you might notice me, as you look the other way, I'm afraid to see what could be, in the line of your gaze"_ Cana sang.

Lucy downed her next glass and gave in.

_"My tender heart and quivering breasts, so alone and unadorned, why can't I be the one, just tell me how, my heart is yours don't you see"_ Lucy sang.

Wendy smiled and started clapping. Natsu's gang was surprised, not only could Wendy sing, but Lucy and Cana too. Natsu had to be the most shocked, he heard her sing in the shower but this time was much better.

_"I'll wait for countless sum of days, forever if that's what it takes"_

_"How can I charm your heart and take your breath away"_

_"Your smiling face"_

_"Left with no trace"_

_"I'm blinded through bitter tears"_

_"So I stand alone"_

_"So I stand alone!"_

**_"Ya hoo, ya hoo, don't you see"_**

Cana wiped a tear from her eye.

"This brings back memories, we got so many dollar bills singing to this even though you sang my part this time" Cana sniffed.

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't want to sing in the first place! God, I need to get sober... fast" she said getting up.

She looked in Elfman's refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. Lucy drank the whole thing then walked into the TV room.

"Your going to just leave me here, drunk?" Cana asked.

"Pull up a chair" Lucy said.

She walked to Elfman's bookshelf, hidden behind the sofa, and scanned for a book to read. To decided to read "Einstein's Theory Of Relativity" since it was the most intelligent book there, and walked over to the loveseat Wendy was sitting at. Why Manelf would have a book like this, she didn't know. She didn't particularly care at the moment either.

"Up" she said.

Wendy scurried off the seat and sat on the rug, staring at the TV.

"Nothing Rated R Gajeel" Lucy said throwing the remote at him before sitting down.

Gajeel scanned the channels and decided on a rated PG movie for everyone. Lucy opened her book and stared reading. It was silent for a full 10 minutes before they heard the scrapping of a chair. Cana was dragging the stool next to Lucy's seat.

"Lulu!" she wined.

"What? I'm trying to sober up" Lucy mumbled.

"By reading?" Cana asked.

"When I work my brain, it helps me sober up faster" Lucy said scanning the pages.

Cana sighed and stared at her.

"So how's our plan to take over the world coming along?" Cana asked.

Natsu busted up laughing. He remembered asking Lucy that during their first date, how she was going to rule the world with flying cats. Even now Natsu still thought it was a joke. Lucy threw her book at him.

"Ow!" Nastu yelled flinching when it made contact.

"Better than before, we now have two cats in our army. Our leader, Happy, is showing a lot of process. It won't be long now" Lucy explained.

Cana nodded. "The whole problem though is the flying part, how about we find a way to attach wings to them... OH! And make them talk, we're going to need some way to communicate" Cana said.

Lucy nodded taking her suggestions into consideration. The group of friends all thought it was the booze talking so they didn't really take it to heart.

"Bora been sending you letters?" Cana asked.

Lucy shook her head holding out her arms so Natsu could pass the book back to her. She caught it and went back to reading.

"Probably because he doesn't know your address, well listen to this. He took your advice and made a deal with the warden. His sentence has been lessened. Now he's only going to be in their for 3 years but have 5 years on probation, 2 years of community service, and 1 year under house arrest" Cana said.

"It would be even longer if Wendy pressed charges but that's good. He'll be out in 3 years... how many people did he rat out?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy he ratted out everyone, except his closest friends and junk. We'll have to throw him a big welcome back party... that and keep him hidden for a while" Cana said.

"So it seems, if I'm still drinking by that time" Lucy said glancing at Natsu.

"What do you mean still drinking?" Cana asked.

"Why don't you ask Natsu" Lucy said.

All eyes turned to Natsu. It was now or never to tell them the deal he made with Lucy.

"So guys guess what, I found a way to get Lucy to stop drinking and smoking" Natsu said.

This seemed to interest his friends, even though no one believed it.

"All we have to do is go to a party, her last day of drinking party" Natsu said.

Gajeel was grinning like an idiot, he liked this idea.

"Party?" Erza asked.

"Natsu... tell them everything" Lucy said.

"Alright she wants us all to drink at least ONCE in our lives along with one smoke" Natsu said.

"Absolutely not! We are not going to get drunk at some party!" Erza said.

This time, Erza word wasn't finally though.

"Who said anything about getting drunk? I at least want you guys to have one pleasant memory in your sad boring lives. All I'm asking for is 1 cup of alcohol and 1 hit from a cigarette. At the party I don't care what you do as long as your there. You could mope in the back or dance or get drunk, whatever the hell you want! After that party though, I'm going to be a new woman" Lucy said proudly.

"... I'm in" Juvia said.

The group of friends looked at her.

"No your not, no one's in" Erza pressed.

"Sorry Ez, this is for Lucy. If I have the chance to save her, I want to" Juvia said.

"Sweet we got two people now" Natsu said.

"I'm hellah in! Fuck yeah" Gajeel cheered.

"Alright, only because you saved my life though" Jellal said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, yeah right. She knew Jellal wanted to drink.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled.

She wasn't understanding why her power wasn't working at the moment.

"Sorry babes" he shrugged.

"I guess I'm in, I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to try it" Levy said cautiously.

"I don't mind either, for Lucy" Lisanna said.

"If you can't beat them join them" Gray said.

Erza was the only one left.

"You have the chance to save my life Erza. I'm always walking in the light, why don't you try and visit my side of the town?" Lucy asked.

Erza sighed. "One drink?" she asked.

"One cup" Natsu said.

"One smoke?" she asked again.

"One hit" Lucy nodded.

...

...

"Fine, only for you though. At your party I'll be watching everyone though" she warned them.

"You hear that! Looks like their's going to be a going away party for me. Let's go all out Cana" Lucy said.

"It's sad, but I do love parties can't wait for your soberness Lulu" Cana grinned.


	42. Chapter 42

Again, This Chapter Takes Place Right After The Previous One.

No Breaks Or Nothing.

I Always Smiling, Your Review Was Good.

Surprisingly A Lot Of People Liked Manelf.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 42.

Things finally started quieting down after that. At last Natsu's group could ask their questions. Instead of them asking for themselves, they all turned to Natsu seeing as he was the boyfriend of the girl's friend.

"Cana, what happened to you?" Natsu asked.

Cana turned her attention from her bottle towards Natsu.

"I was talking, and then WHAM! I got punched right in the eye" Cana said swinging her fist out.

"What are we going to do about Asuko?" Lucy asked getting into the subject.

Cana stuck her tongue out, "yuck, I just hate hearing his name now" she said.

"What I don't understand is why you dated that douche bag in the first place" Lucy said.

"He's good in the sack" Cana said, simple as that.

"How'd you even meet him? He's the son of the leader of the North region" Lucy said.

"At a local house party, it was fuck at first sight" Cana sighed.

"Did he not know who you were? Gildarts is going to flip when we tell him what he did to you" Lucy said shaking her head.

"No! I want my own revenge first before we get Gildarts into this" Cana said.

"Alright I'm still a little fuzzy about the story... Why did he hit you?" Lucy asked.

"... A cat scratched his car" Cana mumbled.

Something broke in Lucy's mind, it was her sense of reason.

"He just dug his own grave, where the fuck is my phone? I need to call Gildarts" Lucy said.

"No! I want to get him first then Gildarts can kill him" Cana whined.

Lucy sighed. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

... "Let's toilet paper his house"

..."Doesn't he live in like a 6 storey mansion? He is the son of the North's Mafia"

"Actually 5 but your right... How about we bust the windows out his car?!" Cana asked.

Lucy smiled liking the idea.

"Manelf, you got any crowbars?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Elfman said from the kitchen.

"We're good to go then, let's write our initials on it" Lucy said.

"Fuck that, let's write our whole names!" Cana cheered.

The two girls laughed among themselves.

"Shit... Wendy... Erza could you watch the kid for me?" Lucy asked her scarlet friend.

Erza blinked. "Um... sure" she said not knowing where their conversation went.

"I can't bring her on our mission, she might get kidnapped and held hostage plus it's going to be late" Lucy said.

Erza only nodded.

"We're good to go then... we need to call Gildarts before we get there though, I'm not about to fight that whole fucking gang with only a crow bar" Lucy complained.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?! I'm sorry I dragged you into that fight, you can't say it wasn't fun" Cana said.

"I was hospitalized for a full week and they wouldn't let me smoke!" Lucy said.

"Whatever, that was a good week. Fine we'll call him"

"I feel bad for the kid, I blame you though. His Father may be the leader of the North but your Father is the leader of everything else" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah. He was thinking of taking over the North but didn't really have an excuse too, I guess now he does" Cana laughed.

Lucy nodded. She looked up from her book and saw her friends confused faces.

"Cana's boyfriend, Asuko, he's the son of the mafia leader in the North" Lucy explained.

Jellal's old group paled. They all had run-ins with them back in their drug days.

"What he didn't know was that Cana's Father is the leader of every other region in all of Fiore" Lucy grinned.

The friends understood now. Cana stood up and stumbled into the other room. All that drinking went straight through her. Lucy was starting to sober up, thanks to her book. She looked up for a second though and noticed Natsu's gaze at her. She met it back equally and added a sudden mystery to her eyes. Her gaze was powerful, alluring. Natsu's face started heating up as he stared back at his girlfriend. What was she thinking at the moment he thought.

Lucy and Natsu forgot about their surroundings and just stared into each other's eyes. It was like they were in their own little world again, neither of them breaking contact. Lucy wanted Natsu, she wanted to feel his touch, his lips, his everything. Maybe she wasn't as sober as she thought she was.

"Lucy"

Lucy licked her lips, Natsu stiffened.

"Lucy"

Natsu's hands started twitching. If things kept going like they were, he was about to get up and drag his girlfriend out the room.

"Forget it"

Lucy's concentration was broken off thanks to the heaviness of something landing on her lap.

"What the fuck?" she said staring at it.

Elfman had thrown a guitar on her lap.

"I called you, it needs a tune up" he told her.

Lucy placed her book on the love seat and strung the strings, cringing when she heard the sound. It sure as hell did. Natsu frowned, they were having a moment and Elfman just ruined it.

"People pay you to do this right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, good money too" Elfman said.

"How come I never get some income? This had to be the 13th guitar I've tuned for your ass" Lucy said messing with the tuning pegs.

"Are you shitting me? With all the damage you cause when you visit, plus the free booze, and the lessons? If you look at it that way you're the one who owes me" Elfman said.

"Good point" she said and continued tuning the instrument.

Cana walked back into the room now and went into the kitchen to get another drink.

"What was your visit for, Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna turned her head away from the TV and blinked.

"Oh, I was just coming to visit Elf-nii-san" she answered.

"And the others?" Lucy continued.

"I invited them, I was going to invite you too but you left. What are the chances you would have been here though?" she asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"Elf-nii I meant to ask you, where do you get your income from?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy started chuckling to herself.

"Oh you know Lis, here and there. Mostly from my mentoring" Elfman lied.

"Do I need to have Mira-nee visit you?" Lisanna threatened

"What you talking about Lis, things are all good" Elfman said.

"Lucy?" Lisanna said turning to her friend.

"Listen carefully, your brother makes an honest living" Lucy said.

Elfman sighed in relief. Lisanna took her word for it and turned back to the TV.

"Selling drug" Lucy coughed and continued working on the guitar.

Luckily for Elfman, no one heard that comment. A few minutes passed again and Elfman finally decided to talk.

"Lucy... I... I need a favor" Elfman said out of the blue.

The string Lucy was tuning broke. She froze and gazed up at her mentor. Cana whistled a long blow and grinned. The visitors looked at each other questionable, what was with the sudden tension?

"Do you know?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Do you accept the terms of my favors?" Lucy asked.

Elfman nodded again.

"And you do know what will happen if you can't return it?" Lucy asked.

Elfman held his middle finger to her.

"Yup, that becomes mine" Lucy grinned a devilish smirk.

She held her hand to Elfman. He shook it, binding the deal with the devil herself.

"What's going on?" Gray asked.

"You don't know about Lucy's favors?" Cana asked.

"We do but what does she been by that becomes mine?" Erza asked.

"You see Manelf here has already gotten a favor from Lucy, the first one may be free but the others cost you. You'll owe Lucy for the other favors, anything at all at anytime, you got to come for her. Whatever she asks, you got to do it without question. That's the price of her favors" Cana explained.

"Even killing someone?" Gajeel asked.

"Didn't you hear me say anything? Of course killing, it's limitless to what she can make you do. And the thing is if you don't do her request she get's to cut off your middle finger" Cana said.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel gasped.

"Why?" Jellal asked.

"Because they fucked me over, I need to equally fuck them back so what better way to do that then flick them off with their own finger" Lucy grinned.

"No worries though, Lucy hasn't cashed in any of her favors yet since no one's fingers have gotten chopped off" Cana said.

"Still waiting for that shitty day" Lucy sighed peacefully.

"Now back to Manelf, what's your favor?" Lucy asked.

Elfman looked around the room.

"It's personal" he said.

"And I'm comfortable, spit it out" Lucy said.

Elfman sighed swallowing his pride. Where was the manliness in his request?

"I want a date with Evergreen" he said.

Lucy broke another string on the guitar.

"I hope you didn't take the cash up front cuz this shit's totaled" Lucy said handing Elfman back the guitar.

"Can you do it?" Elfman asked.

"It's not a matter of can I do it, it's the matter of why the fuck I should do it? I hate that bitch" Lucy said pulling out her phone.

She looked through the contacts and typed in Evergreen's name.

"Shut up!" she yelled out before pushing the call button.

The room went quiet.

"... It's Lucy..." Lucy said.

She looked at her phone, the dial tone went dead.

"Did that bitch just hang up on me?" Lucy asked herself.

"Uh oh" Cana gasped. She sent a silent pray to Evergreen, hoping she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Lucy redialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

"I know you did not ju-" Lucy stopped short.

Cana's pray was in vain. Lucy cursed to herself. She leaned down and dugged under the loveseat, looking for her hidden weapon. She pulled out her pipe and stood up, twirling it in her hands. She threw her phone on her seat and headed for the exit.

"Not the pipe Lucy, use the knife! It'll do more damage" Cana called out.

"It won't break her bones though" Lucy called back leaving the home.

"Where's she going?" Natsu asked.

"Look behind you" Cana said.

Everyone looked outside the window and saw Lucy crossing the street.

"What happened?" Jellal asked.

"Lucy doesn't like people hanging up in her face... she doesn't like Evergreen either. Elfman you just dug your future girlfriend's grave" Cana said shaking her head.

They saw Lucy walk up to the house across the street from Elfman's home.

"The girl you like lived across from you and you couldn't ask her out?" Lisanna asked.

"So unmanly" Elfman sighed.

They all watched Lucy as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later someone answered it but it was too far away to see what the person looked like. They could see Lucy kick the door open wider and force her way in though. She closed the door after.

"I can only imagine what's going on now" Cana said.

The front window of the house shattered as a chair was thrown at it.

"Looks about right" Cana nodded.

"What's going on?!" Natsu asked gripping his seat.

"You got one crazy ass girlfriend" Gajeel said.

They were all anxious to know what was happening in the house across from them. 7 minutes passed and Lucy exited the house. She threw the pipe she was holding at the unbroken window in the front of the house, breaking it before she left.

"She's alive" Natsu said.

Lucy walked back to the house, pulling her shirt down and trying to fix herself up. She entered the house and sat back at her original seat grabbing the vodka bottle Cana had in her possession.

"That fucking bitch bit the shit out of me" Lucy said rolling up her sleeve.

She poured the alcohol over her flesh wound, taking a deep breath as it made contact.

"She also got your neck Lulu" Cana said reaching for a fake nail that was buried in her neck.

"Ouch" Lucy said as Cana pulled it out.

She poured the vodka on her fingers then rubbed the newest flesh wound.

"You got three dates Elfman, there are rules though. For the love of fucking god do NOT take her to a wrestling match. You got three shots and you are going to fuck it up if you do that. Take her out dancing on the first date, she'll like that. Secondly please, PLEASE, take a fucking shower and wear nice clothes when you go out with her, ask Lis for help" Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy" he said.

"Whatever" Lucy said taking a swing from the bottle before handing back to Cana.

"Oh, I broke her arm so be careful when you man handle her" Lucy added.

Elfman would have complained but he couldn't. Lucy had just helped him with his love life, he had no choice but to keep his comments to himself unless he wanted to fight an angry Lucy and not date Evergreen.

"What happened in there?" Cana asked.

"You know, kicked the door open, she threw a fucking chair at me, I broke her arm then we finally talked it out" Lucy sighed picking her book back up.

"And the pipe to the other window?" she asked

"Bitch shouldn't have hanged up on me" Lucy said sourly.


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 43.

Lucy and Cana continued to drink while Elfman left the room to make a phone call. The rest of the gang watched TV, a little shaken up about what their bad ass Lucy had done a few minutes ago. Finally Lucy got bored and threw her book at Gajeel's head.

"What the fuck?!" he roared.

"Educate yourself" Lucy told him rolling around to lay on her stomach.

"How'd she make that shot drunk?" Jellal asked.

He was amazed at her coordination.

"Want to play a game then?" Cana asked.

"Depends" Lucy said.

"Game!" Wendy said sitting up.

"Not for little kids, sorry Wendy. Let's play Burning Dares" Cana said.

Lucy leaned up. "Now your talking, cigarettes kid" she said holding her hand out.

Wendy sulked giving her Nee-san what she asked for. How come she wasn't allowed to play? Lucy pulled out two cigarettes and sat on the arm rest of the loveseat so Cana would have room to sit next to her. She placed her drink aside before handing Cana a cigarette.

"Light anyone?" Lucy asked.

Juvia dug in her pocket and pulled out a lighter. No one thought to question why she had one as she threw it at Lucy, they were all wondering what the two drunken girls were going to do. Lucy lit Cana's then her owns and took a long drag.

"Ready?" she grinned holding out her wrist.

"You do know I was the one who suggested this right? Of course" Cana said doing the same.

They both reach for each other's wrists and held on real tight.

"3, 2, 1" they said smashing their cigarettes into each other's wrist.

Wendy flinched at the sight; she didn't want to play the game any longer.

"What the hell?! Lucy!" Natsu yelled concerned.

Lucy kept her poker face, same as Cana. Her friends looked at them with shock, what the hell were they doing? 7 seconds later Cana pulled her hand back and groaned.

"Shit!" she yelled kissing her wound.

Lucy licked hers to relieve the burning sensation also then smoked her cig again.

"I win" she said.

"You're immune to pain" Cana said.

Lucy racked her brain for a good one, she couldn't really think of one because of her drunken state. She looked at her cigarette and an idea popped in mine.

"Take a long drag from your cig" Lucy said.

Cana grinned, "that's easy" she said.

"From your nose" Lucy finished.

...

"You're fucking evil" Cana said.

Lucy only shrugged. Cana lifted the cigarette to her nose and sniffed. She ended up coughing and blew her nose on her shirt's sleeve.

"Why the fuck did she just to that?" Jellal asked amazed.

"That's the game they play. The rules are who ever pulls their arm away first loses and the winner get's to dare the loser to do whatever they want" Elfman said coming back into the room.

"And they do it?" Erza asked astonished.

"Yeah, if they don't that means they don't respect each other, it's a matter of pride" he explained.

"Alright, let's go again" Cana said.

They held out their wrists again and placed the cigarettes on them. This time Lucy was the one to pull back.

"Bullshit, you placed it on the same spot" Lucy hissed.

"I won, time to pay you back... with interest" Cana laughed darkly.

She looked around the room and grinned.

"Go high five Elfman's cactus" Cana said.

Lucy turned around and eyed the thing.

"Why the fuck do you even have that Manelf?!" Lucy yelled getting up.

"It wouldn't die" Elfman answered.

Lucy walked over to it and held her hand to it.

"No Lulu, a real high five" Cana said.

Lucy took a deep breath and threw her hand towards it but stopped and turned around groaning.

"Shit! This is going to hurt" Lucy whined.

She jumped up and down, shaking her hands and worries away.

"You aren't going to do that Luce!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy took a deep breath and turned around high five-ing the cactus.

"FUCK!" she yelled pulling her hand back.

Elfman, Cana, and Gajeel all laughed their asses off.

"She really did it, she really did it" Levy said.

Lucy gripped her wrist and stared at the spines that were in her hand; there had to be about twenty of them.

"I'll go get the first aid kit" Elfman said getting up.

While Elfman left the room, Lucy walked over to Cana.

"I have to admit that was a good one" Lucy said.

Cana nodded her head as she laughed.

"I should have thought of that" Lucy continued.

"It was funnier for you though" Cana said.

"I got to give you props for that idea" Lucy laughed lightly.

"That was good" Cana said.

"High five man" Lucy said holding up her spiky hand.

"Yeah" Cana said forgetting that she just high fived a cactus.

"SHIT" Cana yelled out gripping her hand.

It was Lucy's turn to laugh now, even though her hand was stinging.

"Fucking bitch" Cana said.

"I got your dumbass" Lucy laughed.

Turns out when Lucy was drunk, she was dumber than Natsu, and that was saying something Natsu thought. The truth was she wasn't dumber; Lucy just lost all of her common sense and became more maniacal.

"Ow, ow" Cana said pulling out the spines.

Lucy snickered sitting at the stool waiting for Elfman to get back with the first aid. When he walked in he pulled the extra stool from the kitchen next to Lucy's and started working on her hand.

"I'm next Elfman" Cana whined.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked.

"Ah for a Safe House, this place sure sucks" Lucy said staring at the ceiling as Elfman pulled out the spines.

Elfman ignored her and continued to bandage her up.

"So, Natsu's gang... how long you here for?" Cana asked.

"Uhhhh" they said looking at each other.

"I guess until it's dark" Lisanna said checking the time.

It was almost seven but the sun was just starting to set.

"You got the plans all ready for our busting window plan?" Lucy asked rubbing her newly bandage hand.

"Yeah... I will sooner or later" Cana said sitting on the stool now.

"I think I'm going to take a nap then, all this drinking made me tired" Lucy yawned.

"Upstairs, second door on the left" Elfman said.

"I know" Lucy said walking out the room.

_"Why your so obsessed with me, boy you want to know, lying that your sexting me when everybody knows, it's clear that your obsessed with me"_

Lucy ran back into the TV room top speed. She tore the couch apart searching for her phone. When she finally found it and looked at the caller ID and nearly had a bitch fit.

"Fuck! Cana what do I do?! It's Dan" Lucy asked.

"Answer it" Cana shrugged.

"I don't want to talk to this ass" Lucy said.

"Then don't answer it" Cana said.

"But then he'll call again, and then he'll come find me! How the fuck did he get my number anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Lucy but you better make up your mind, that song's almost over" Cana noted.

"Fuck, fine" Lucy said.

Her ring tone went off though. She checked her phone, 1 missed call. She dialed back the number and walked into the kitchen. Already knowing the procedure she held the phone away from her ear.

"Lu-Pi!"

The voice echoed from her phone speaker and through the room.

"Hey Dan... no I was in the bathroom... uh huh... actually the thing is I'm not in Fiore at the moment... that's right... where am I? ... Minstrel... Yes I'm sure!... Why? Because my Father's not available at the moment so I wanted to get away from it all... uh huh... uh huh..." Lucy said.

"Who's she talking to?" Natsu asked.

And why did Lucy's voice suddenly get all high and cute? He had a bad feeling about this.

"Her stalker" Cana answered.

"STALKER!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy turned around and sent him a death glare. Elfman walked over to Natsu and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Who was that? No one, just the TV... so yeah we'll definitely have to hook up when I come back... when will I be back? Hmm let's see... in about 6 to 8 months... perfect! I'll see you soon... no you hang up... alright on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3!... you didn't hang up either!... Alright for real this time, bye Dan" Lucy said hanging up her phone.

She started gagging and raced to the kitchen faucet to rinse her mouth out. Elfman took his hand of Natsu's mouth and walked into the kitchen.

"He bought it?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "Fucking hate this shit though, every time I talked to him it's like walking on fucking eggshells" Lucy said.

She rinsed her mouth out one more time before getting a drink. Natsu cut her off though.

"Lucy, who were you talking too?" Natsu ordered.

"Another rule to add to the long list of things you're NEVER suppose to do Natsu, this has to be the most important one though. Never and I mean NEVER talk when I'm on the phone" Lucy said.

"You almost got yourself killed dumbass" Elfman said putting him in a headlock.

Lucy walked around them and reached for another water bottle in the fridge.

"What do you mean killed?" Jellal asked.

Lucy unscrewed the cap and took a long sip before answering.

"His name's Dan Straight" she paused.

"Dan Straight!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy nodded. Gajeel broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Dan Straight, that's a good one" he laughed.

Lucy laid her head on the kitchen counter.

"Take it away Cana" she said.

"So basically Dan's like the most powerful underground person in our neck of the woods and he just so happened to be obsessed with Lucy. If Dan would have found out you were there, or especially if you were her boyfriend, he'd have you killed" Cana said swiping her finger across her neck.

"But then again, a lot of people in our club would kill Natsu if they knew he was Lucy's boyfriend" Elfman countered.

"That is true, but most of them aren't as obsessed as Dan, sure there maybe some but he takes it to a whole nothing level" Cana said.

Natsu and Lucy were forgotten in the kitchen as Cana and Elfman engaged into a conversation to see how many people would want Nastu killed at the moment. This made the perfect distraction for Natsu to finally meet his girlfriend. He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"I'm learning a lot of new things about you Lucy, a lot" Natsu said gazing at her face.

"Was there a deal breaker in the things your learned?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, one Damn Straight" Natsu growled.

Lucy's smirk saddened. "His name is Dan Natsu and no, don't worry about that. I... he'd really kill you and I don't want that to happen" Lucy mumbled looking away from Natsu.

"And why's that?" Natsu asked grinning.

Lucy's blushed darkened as she leaned her head down and kissed Natsu ever so gently.

"Cause I like you" she said.

Like was more step closer to love. Natsu could accept it for now but sooner or later, he'd want to hear love.

"How'd you feel if I told you I liked you back?" he asked.

"Not as happy as I'd feel when you say you love me" Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "W-what? You're happy?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "It gives me a sense of command on you, it's like I have this invisible leash on you. Every time you say you love me, the stronger the leash gets, you're totally under my command" Lucy giggled.

Natsu glared.

"One question though, I'm really your first?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first time" she said.

This had to be one of the most idiotic smile on Natsu's face. He leaned up and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey Luce! Your kid knocked out" Gajeel called.

Lucy pulled away and looked to the TV room. Wendy was laying on the ground, all sprawled out.

"You going home anytime soon Er?" Lucy asked.

"Just about, when will you pick her up?" Erza asked getting up.

Her boyfriend got up as well and bent down to pick up the sleeping figure.

"Um... around 3 maybe 4 in the morning" Lucy said.

She pushed Natsu out of her way so she could jump down.

"Have Jellal give you my number" Lucy said picking up Wendy's purse.

She wouldn't be needing it.

"Will do Lucy" Jellal said.

Lucy got the sudden urge to sleep again. She stiffed a yawn and started making her way up stairs.

"Wake me up at midnight, we'll make the call then" Lucy said.

"Will do kid" Cana said.

Lucy was on the second story when Natsu was walking towards the exit.

"Night, Lucy" he said.

Lucy smiled warmly and waved.

"Bye Natsu" she said before entering her room.

It was currently 8 pm. The plan would start at Midnight, 12 am. Hopefully Lucy and Cana would be sober by then.


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 44.

"Everything in place?" Lucy asked.

She spun the crowbar in her hand as she walked down the neighborhood with Cana.

"Yup, Gildarts flipped. He should be here in about... hmm... I say 10 or so minutes, maybe even less" Cana said.

"I wish Manelf could have at least dropped us off closer" Lucy said.

"That would be too suspicious then... Hey I saw something strange a few days back" Cana said.

"Don't you always?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah but it involved a certain anger management friend of yours" Cana said.

Lucy turned her head and stared at Cana.

"I'm pretty sure I saw that depressing blue haired girl out on the streets near Dona's the other day and I'm pretty sure she wasn't there just to say hello" Cana said.

"Dona still dealing?" she asked.

"Yup" Cana answered.

The two walked in silence after that. Lucy spinning her crowbar while Cana dragged hers on the ground. If Juvia was at Dona's then that only meant one thing, Juvia became a druggie again. If Juvia became a druggie again there can only be one reason, Gray. Lucy had a lot to do tomorrow.

"The house is right there" Cana said lifting her crowbar up.

Lucy whistled long and loud, his house was bigger than hers.

"Which car is it? I'm sure he's going to have more than one" Lucy said eyeing the place.

"He does, that's why we're going to crash all of them" Cana smirked.

Lucy shrugged and went along with the plan. Cana showed her a secret way inside the estate, climbing a wall that didn't have any security camera's on it. They moved like ninja's through the yard, Cana leading away to their destination. The garage.

"Alright Lulu take your pick" Cana said once they entered.

There had to be at least 15 cars, each one a different color and a different style. There was never twice of the same car.

"Hmmm, I'll start with this one" Lucy said running her hands across a custom painted red Ferrari with a dragon on it.

Lucy grinned as she dragged her crowbar across the doors, scratching up the paint job.

"This is going to be fun" she said.

"Let's get started shall we?" Cana asked.

The two girls totaled the cars. They wrote there initials on half of them, while the other half had some profane language on it. Lucy even got the idea to play tic-tac-toe on one car. Lucy won of course, which resulted it Cana slamming her crowbar on the hood so no one could tell. On each car they broke every window, even the little mirror glass. Lucy pulled out her knife and slashed the tires while Cana started pouring alcohol on them.

"Dude your wasting it" Lucy complained.

Cana opened her mouth but the voice that came out wasn't hers.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Asuko yelled entering his garage.

"See! You were too loud with the window smashing" Lucy said.

"Shut up, why hello Asuko" Cana said.

"Cana? What the fuck you dumb bitch?! Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Asuko asked.

"I have an idea" Cana toyed.

Lucy was a little worried, it's been nearly half and hour since they started smashing the cars and Gildarts still hasn't appeared. Cana should not be provoking the man right now since they had no back-up.

"You think what I did this morning was bad, just wait till I'm done with you now... oh and who is this? A new fuck buddy for me?" Asuko asked.

Lucy bared her teeth and spat at him.

"In your sick fucked up dreams" Lucy said.

"Well girls what a big mistake you two made. You just walked into the lion's den and guess what's on the menu?" Asuko asked pulling out his cell phone.

He started dialing his house phone, calling for the reinforcements that was waiting upstairs.

"Now why should I be the only one who has fun?" Asuko told the girls.

Lucy was scared. She really was at the moment. No way was she going to get raped by all these random fucking men, she's rather kill herself.

"Shit Cana go call Gildarts!" Lucy yelled.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"We are really about to get fucked up at the moment Cana, literally! Go call Gildarts!" Lucy yelled.

"GILDARTS!" Cana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Now what the fuck was that? Gildarts? Is he your back-up?" Asuko asked laughing.

"I meant call him on the phone dumbass" Lucy said.

"I didn't bring it! As your can see I'm only wearing a bikini, some shorts, and sunglasses!" Cana said.

Lucy didn't see a way out of this, she'd be forced to fight a whole army with only a crow bar... AGAIN! Cana had one last idea though.

"Asuko, Asuko, do I feel bad for the whoop ass you're about to receive" Cana said.

Asuko raised an eyebrow. Was Cana bluffing? Lucy thought. She might as well go along with it.

"Yeah, right outside these walls our army is just waiting, itching for a fight" Lucy said.

Asuko smirked. "Oh really, because that was the exact same thing I was thinking, why not open the gate and see whose men is waiting on the other side?" he asked.

"Father if you fucking love me you better be outside!" Cana yelled.

Lucy hoped for a miracle. Asuko walked over and pushed the button that would open his garage door.

"You see ladies, it seems I wi- what the fuck!" he yelled.

Gildarts was standing outside on top of what looked like a pile of bodies.

"Glad you finally made it" Lucy said sighing out.

"CANA! MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL!" Gildarts yelled out.

Gildarts Clive.

He was a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair.

And he just loved his daughter.

"Wow one man, guess what though bitches? I still got a whole load of them in the house! You still lost" Asuko laughed.

Cana took off her sunglasses and stared at her Father. His gaze became stone as he looked at Asuko.

"Was it him?" he asked.

"Yup, beat him dead" Cana said.

"You heard that boys! Leave no one alive, were taking over the North side!" Gildarts yelled.

People rushed in, practically coming out of nowhere to Gildarts side. They raided the house, Gildarts on the other hand made his way to Asuko.

"You ready to go now Cana?" Lucy asked.

"And miss the war?" she asked.

"I got a child to pick up, stay if you like though" Lucy said walking around the people.

"Nah, it's not like I don't know what the results going to be" Cana said walking with Lucy.

The two of them walked hand and hand back to Elfman's house, leaving Gildarts to have his 'fun' at the mansion.

* * *

Erza woke up to tapping. She rolled over in her bed trying to ignore it but the tapping kept happening. She took off her sleep mask and looked around her room. She was surprised to see a shadow figure on her window. She looked around the room for a weapon but there was a sudden light flashing. Lucy had taken out her phone and shone it on her figure.

"Lucy" Erza sighed.

She got up and unlocked the window for her friend.

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" Erza asked.

"Why is this locked in the first place and what are you wearing? If this window wasn't locked I think you'd be expecting Jellal to visit" Lucy said eyeing the revealing sleeping gown Erza was wearing.

"Whatever, this happens to be comfortable" she said.

"Whatever too, where's the kid?" Lucy asked walking around her room.

"In the bed, why'd you come through the window?"

"I was pumped up from my heist so I wasn't thinking logically" Lucy said picking up Wendy.

"At least use the door to leave" Erza said.

Lucy stopped walking to the window and towards the door.

"Good idea" she said.

Erza opened the door and lead Lucy outside.

"We'll nice seeing your house" Lucy said walking towards a waiting Cana.

"Bye! See you at school!" Erza called out.

Cana waved and then the two of them walked down the streets.

* * *

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! WAKE UP!" Cana yelled shaking her passed out friend.

Lucy didn't stir, she didn't move. Cana would have thought she was dead is she didn't hear her breathing.

"Doesn't she have school?" Elfman asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Well she's in her uniform already, just put on her jacket and let's drop her off" Elman said.

Cana nodded. She leaned Lucy against the wall and tried to put her jacket on. Wendy came from behind Cana and handed her Lucy's tie.

"Oh yeah, she wear this as a belt right?" Cana asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Just great" Cana said.

She started looping the tie through her belt holes.

"Is that everything?" Cana asked looking at her.

"Hair" Wendy said holding up her hair.

Cana had an evil glint in her eyes. She reached for a brush and some rubber bands with evil laughter. Elfman walked back into the room staring at an evil Cana hovering over Lucy.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes and my masterpiece is complete" Cana said standing up.

"Was it suppose to be bad? It actually looks cute" Elfman said.

"Exactly. It's cute, she'll hate it, let's go" Cana said.

Wendy grabbed her bag, while Elfman grabbed Lucy's sleeping figure.

"Why's she so unconscious?" he asked as Cana held the door open for her.

"I don't know, we only drank. This happened only once before where when Bora came over with a whole bag just filled of random pills, I thought she OD but that wasn't the case. She was just asleep for a very long time, Bora said there was mostly sleeping pills in the bag and since Lucy only took the same color, she was just asleep" Cana said.

"Oh I see what happened. I left out a bottle of pills on the table last night and forgot to put it away. She must have took some, I thought it looked less full" Elfman said strapping her in the car.

"Damn, how long does it last for?" Cana asked.

"About 6 hours, maybe less. She should be awake by lunch" Elfman said starting up the car.

"What's she suppose to do till then?" Cana asked.

"Sleep. I'm sure her friends will carry her around till then" Elfman said.

Cana just shrugged and opened up her bottle.

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged. He walked by her house this morning but her maid said she didn't come home. He tried calling her but no, she wasn't answering. It was half way through class now and she still wasn't here, he guessed that meant she was ditching. Why was Gray asking so late in the day anyway? There was a sudden knock at the door. Atsuki stopped his lesson and went to open it and jumped back in fear once he saw Elfman.

"Excuse me teach, just came back to drop a student off. Where's her seat Wendy?" Elfman asked.

Wendy walked in the class and patted at the desk before sitting in her own. Mr. Atsuki took a step back letting Elfman walk in. Cana stood in the doorway waving at Natsu and Gray before winking at Atsuki.

"There we go" Elfman said laying Lucy down in her seat.

He tried to move her hands to make it look like she was looking up but ended up just laying her head on her arms.

"Watch her kid, she's going to be out for a few more hours so you'll need to carry her to class" Elfman told Natsu.

"What? Why didn't you keep her then? Or bring her back home?" Natsu asked.

"Um... too late? Bye Wens" Elfman said patting her head when he passed by.

He grabbed Cana's collar and pulled her out the classroom.

"Class, let's never talk about this again" Atsuki said fixing his tie and wiping the lip gloss off his cheek.

The class snickered.

* * *

"So... how are you going to do this?" Gray asked.

The bell rang and the students were leaving; now that the classroom was half empty Natsu thought lifting Lucy would be more easier.

"I don't know" Natsu said.

"Need help?" Gray offered.

Natsu's possessiveness kicked in. Now that he thought about it, Elfman was carrying her earlier.

"No I got this" Natsu told him.

Very carefully he reached down to grab Lucy's legs then lifted up, his arms around her back holding her up. The problem was her head was just laying back and her arms were just dangling.

"I got it" Gray said helping.

He placed Lucy's arms near her chest and made it so Lucy's head was leaning on Natsu's. Natsu was very happy at the moment... very happy.

"Lead the way Gray" Natsu said following him out of class.

As they walked Natsu started down at his sleeping girlfriend. She really looks like an angel at the moment he thought. Especially with her hair up in two high pigtails like they were. He was tempted to tug on them but resisted the urge too.

"I'll come after class to pick her up again, don't touch" Natsu warned Gray glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said.

Gray had no interest in Lucy, he only saw a friend. Juvia on the other hand... now that was another thing.

* * *

Lucy heard things... loud things... she tried to ignore them but it was just too loud. She felt a sudden tug on her hair a few seconds later. Damn it Wendy Lucy thought. There was no way in hell she wanted to go to school. Lucy's hand lifted up as she tried to reach for her alarm clock. She had trouble finding it though, it was so fucking loud! She needed it to turn off right this second!

"FUCK! TURN OFF!" Lucy yelled slamming her hands on the table.

That pretty much shocked everyone on the table. No one had noticed Lucy's hand moving around until she slammed it. There we all just talking amongst themselves, leaving Lucy in the background.

"Wendy! Turn that shit off!" Lucy moaned lifting her hands over her head.

"Lucy nee-san... we're at school" Wendy said.

Lucy cracked open her eyes and stared. Everything looked sideways, her friends were staring at her. Lucy reached for the water bottle that was in her reached and dumped the whole thing over her head. She wiped her face with her hand and reopened her eyes, everyone was still there.

"That was $1.75" Jellal said.

Lucy leaned up and threw a five dollar bill at Jellal that she got from her pocket. She looked around the table again, yawning as she did so.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What's up? You just woke up from a mini coma, not even wondering why you're at school and you're asking us what's up?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. "I already have an idea about what happened" she said.

"Enlighten us, show us your deductive skills" Jellal said as he reached for the $5.

"Well, I was at Elfman's last time I checked and now I'm at school. I can only believe he was the one who brought me here. The last thing I remember was finishing my last bottle of happy juice and finding some happy pills just sitting on the table. Seeing how it's lunch I assume they were sleeping pills and since I'm in fact at the lunch table and not in Mr. Atsuki's class that can only prove that one of you must have been carrying me to my or his classes. By his I mean Natsu's because he wouldn't let any other person carry me unless it was Erza but seeing as I'm sitting next to Natsu, I'm pretty sure it's him" Lucy said.

Her friends stared at her.

"Just because I'm a druggie doesn't make me any less of a genius" Lucy said reached for the next water bottle she saw.

This time she drank half before pouring the rest over her head again.

"$1.75" Gray echoed.

"Jellal got it" Lucy said.

"Do you need another one?" Levy asked holding hers towards Lucy.

Lucy shook her head before leaning her head back on the table. She didn't have an extra 25 cents anyway.

"What you do two days ago Juvia?" Lucy asked.

Juvia blinked before answering.

"I was at home" she said.

"Doing what?" Lucy asked.

"Watching TV, doing homework, studying"

"What time did you do each activity and for how long?" Lucy asked.

"What's with the fifty questions?" Juvia said raising her voice.

Lucy lifted her head up. "Why are you getting so defensive?" she asked.

"I'm not getting defensive" she backfired.

"We need to talk" Lucy said standing up.

It took her a while to get her balance but when she did Lucy walked up behind Juvia and waited for her to get up. Their friends watched as Lucy pulled Juvia away from them.

"Talk" Lucy said.

"There's nothing to talk about" Juvia said.

She knew Lucy knew what she was doing. Of course she knew, Lucy probably knew the guy who sold her the drugs. Either way Juvia did not want Lucy in her business, she didn't want her to know how far she's fallen. Lucy had her own problem at the moment, she didn't need hers as well.

"What about the mission with Gray?" she asked

"Forget about it, I don't care anymore" Juvia answered.

"Whatever" Lucy said walking back to the table. Juvia followed quietly after her.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about it. Cana and I've discussed it and the party's set for Saturday, it would have been Sunday but that's God's day" Lucy said.

Erza paled. "Lucy..." she said.

Erza was having second doubts about it now, she wasn't so sure.

"One cup and one hit, that's all. After you all can sit in a corner and tap your feet to the music while everyone else parties" Lucy said.

Erza sighed and nodded, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Lucy had everything planned perfectly down to the cups that were going to be served... everything but dress codes.

"You all have party clothes right?" Lucy asked.

Her friends paused.

"Define party clothes" they said.

Lucy sighed shaking her head.

"Ya'll free after school?" she asked.

Her friends nodded their heads.

"Good, were going shopping... Levy I think I need that bottle after all" Lucy said.

Levy passed her the bottle and Lucy poured it over herself.

"Damn... I'm still tired" Lucy mumbled putting her head back down.

She was sure Natsu wouldn't mind carrying her to her last 2 classes, I mean he did it for the rest of them.


	45. Chapter 45

This Is All Made Up.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 45.

"LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy's name was echoed throughout the entire store as the employees dropped what they were doing to go meet their friend. Natsu's group could safely say that Lucy shopped her a lot.

"Ana, Cindy, Rosa, Sara, where's everyone else?" Lucy asked shaking her friend's hands.

"They're all on break" Ana said kissing Lucy's cheek.

"Too bad, anyway I'm here for these people" Lucy said trying to break her way out of the crowd that surrounded her.

Lucy walked over and stood just outside her friend's group.

"You've heard about my going straight party right?" Lucy asked.

"Have we? It's all the rage!" Cindy cheered.

"Everyone's talking about it! We can't wait!" Rosa said.

"Never thought you'd quit though" Sara mumbled.

"Thank these fools, anyway we need clothes for them... party clothes" Lucy said.

The 4 girls made a path for the group, grinning side by side.

"Welcome! Right this way" they said.

Lucy walked over to the dressing rooms and sat on the sofas provided for the customers. The place was called '7 Petal's of Pink' and it was a unisex clothing store located in one of Magnolia's malls. Most of Lucy's friends shopped here since they knew the owners personally, that and they sold the perfect clothes to fit their styles.

"Is it just me or did they all look alike?" Gajeel asked sitting next to the girl.

"Yeah, must be quadruplets" Jellal said.

"More like septuplets, there's 7 and their all girls" Lucy said.

"Really?" Lisanna asked.

"Yup! All blond, tall, and beautiful... wait some blond... who is-" Lucy paused once she saw the faces her friends were giving her.

"What? It happens" she shrugged.

They continued to stare.

"I'll introduce you to them later, come on" she said.

Lucy stood up and motioned for all her friends to sit on the sofas. There were three of them lying in front of the dressing room so she was sure they could all fit. Rosa walked over and stood next to Lucy smiling.

"The boys section is in the back to the right, the girls on the left. By the way Lucy, I love your hair today" Rosa giggled before leaving her friend.

Lucy raised an eyebrow before walking towards a mirror. Her friends thought if Lucy glared at the mirror long enough that it actually might crack.

"Fuck Cana" Lucy said before facing her friends again.

She kept the hair style and decided to deal with one thing at a time.

"Alright so some of you may not know this but parties actually have dress codes, the styles and colors you wear tell people who you are and what you like" Lucy explained.

Natsu raised his hand.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You're going to explain the dress code right?" he asked.

Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Of course but only the basics and by basics I mean the color wheel" Lucy said.

"Color wheel?" Gray asked.

"Yes the color wheel, you know red, blue, and yellow? The rules are red means taken, blue means single, and yellow means gay" Lucy said.

"Really?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, haven't you ever noticed? I'm sure you've been to parties before" Lucy said.

Jellal does remember woman always surrounding him every time he wore blue to a party. He just thought it was nothing though.

"Does it have to be all blue? I only wore simple things like a blue shirt, sometimes a blue jacket" Jellal said.

"No it doesn't, the more color you wear though the more people will be able to see it. I recommend you all to wear a lot of the color you choose, people are going to be drunk and they're not going to be able to tell if you're only wear a small amount" Lucy said.

"What about the rest of the color wheel? Along with grey and brown and everything else?" Erza asked.

"I said I was only going over the basics but for the rest of the color wheel, purple means you're taken but you're willing to cheat or at least tease a little. Orange means gay and taken while green means single and gay. It's not always about the colors though, some parties people will just wear all one color but have some sort of accessory that defines what their into. There are exceptions and flaws to the color wheel though" Lucy explained.

"I never though being a drunky actually took all this work" Lisanna said.

"Yeah were surprisingly organized, anyway stick to the colors I told you. Come back in 10 minutes with clothes, go" Lucy said.

Her friends walked away, including Wendy.

"Not you little one, you're staying here" Lucy said sitting back on the couch.

Wendy pouted and crossed her hands over her chest. Lucy pulled up a game on her cell phone and handed it to Wendy, that should keep her busy. Sara, Rosa, Ana, and Cindy all helped Natsu's group try to find the perfect clothes for them. Most of them were grateful since they had no idea what to choose. 10 minutes later the friends regrouped in front of Lucy. Wendy placed the phone back in her purse while Lucy grinned.

"Alright, Juvia first" Lucy said.

Juvia nodded and walked in the dressers while everyone else sat back down with their outfits in hands. Juvia came out wearing a baby blue one strap tank top with safety pins handing on the sides keeping the tank top together while showing her side skin at the same time. For pants she wore navy blue jeans with several holes on them. Juvia spun and did a full 360 for Lucy.

"Single much?" Lucy joked.

Juvia cracked a smile.

"Alright, you're good. Next up, Gajeel" Lucy said.

Juvia went back in to change back happy that Lucy accepted her outfit. Gajeel went in after Juvia came out and put on his outfit. He choose to wear a red shirt with a black jacket and matching black pants with a chain hanging off it. Lucy pretty much agreed with the outfit... if it wasn't for the sunglasses and hat he wearing. Lucy stood up and walked over to Gajeel.

"First off the party's at night so you won't be needing sunglasses and the hat? Really?" Lucy said pulling the stuff off.

"Much better, Levy's next" Lucy said nodding.

"But I like the hat" Gajeel mumbled walking back into the dressing room to change.

Levy walked into the dressing room with her clothes bunched up against her chest while Gajeel exited. She stayed in there for a good 10 minutes.

"I will burn this store down if you do not come out right now" Lucy said.

Levy took a deep breath and walked out. If Gajeel's outfit looked like a school boy's then Levy's outfit looked like a school girl's. She wore a black mini skirt with a red tank top. She had on a black jacket with red hearts stitched on and a pair of red plaid knee high socks. To finish it off she had a red ribbon in her hair with a pair of black boots.

"Wow" Lucy said.

Levy blushed.

"Acceptable, Erza next" Lucy said.

She changed back and let Erza occupy it. She came walking out in a simple pink shirt with some light grey ruffled up jeans.

"Where's the red?" Jellal asked anger. He didn't want other people touching what was his.

"Her head's red so that counts but... it's simple. Hold on a second, Wendy sharp stick" Lucy said walking up to Erza.

Wendy dug in her purse and threw the knife at Lucy. She caught it and proceeded to cut the sides of the shirt, and rip it up so her sides would be exposed.

"Rosa! We need a studded belt! And some red shorts!" Lucy yelled.

Rosa came back with what Lucy ordered and handed to Erza. She pushed Erza back into the dressing room and waited. When Erza walked back out Lucy nodded at the final result. Pink shirt, red shorts, studded belt... heels!

"You can walk in heels right?" Lucy asked.

Erza blushed at her outfit and nodded.

"Alright just tell Rosa what size you wear, and tell her pink! If Jellal's still wishy washy wear your hair in a pony tail and let him give you a love bite, that should keep'em off. Lisanna your turn" Lucy said.

Jellal liked that idea, he liked that idea a lot. Erza redressed and it was Lisanna's turn to play dress up. She came out wearing a white V-neck with a pair of dark grey jeans that had bleach spots on them.

"Where's the blue?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna turned around. On the back of her white shirt was a blue heart, right in the middle.

"Cindy! Blue bandana!" Lucy yelled.

Cindy giggled as she walked up to Lisanna and tied it around her waist, already knowing what Lucy was planning on doing.

"Perfect" Cindy smiled.

"Alright, Natsu you're up" Lucy said.

Natsu jumped up, he was excited for this. Lisanna went back to change and as soon as she came out Natsu rushed into the dressing room. He got dressed in record time and came out wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of black jeans with blood drops running up the sides. His outfit was pretty simple; Lucy did not like it. Natsu looked too hot in those clothing, he would fit in very nicely with her crowd. She didn't like how he was barely wearing any red either.

Lucy stood up and searched around the store for something red, that and something to hide his well toned chest that threaten to rip through his shirt at anytime.

"Hands up" Lucy said when she came back.

Natsu raised his hands, Lucy pulled down a black shirt on him that said 'Easy Livin' on the bottom and wrapped a red scarf around is neck. Lucy nodded in approval, "much better" she said.

Natsu only grinned, he purposely choose clothing with barely any red just to see if Lucy would get jealous or not. Turns out he was right.

"Jellal you're next" Lucy said.

Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek before walking back into the dressing room to change back.

Now Jellal had trouble on this one. His favorite color was blue, all his life he's been wearing it. Now that he was being forced to wear red he just didn't know. Luckily Ana helped him out in his distress. Jellal walked out wearing a pair of dark grey jeans and a maroon shirt. His shirt had black inking on it, 'Live and Let Live', and stars. Lucy shrugged, it would do.

"Gray you're the last one" Lucy said.

Gray sulked his way back in and changed into his outfit. Juvia was wearing blue, all blue. Gray did not like that but what could he do? Nothing.

"Come on, we're not getting any older" Natsu yelled.

Gray sighed and walked out. He was a vision in white... well almost white. He wore a pair of all white pants with a matching white shirt. The shirt however had little blue drops scattered randomly across it. He, also like Gajeel, wore a chain on his pants.

"So many things wrong here. First off white pants? Your going to get dirty and that shit will show, change them. Secondly take the chain off other than that you should be good" Lucy said.

"I get the pants but why the chain?" Gray asked.

He liked the chain.

"If you match with a friend you're going with it means you're in with threesome. If you don't want to have a threesome with Gajeel I suggest you take it off" Lucy said.

Gray practically ripped the chain off his pants. After he changed the color of his jeans to a dark blue everything was all set and everyone finally had clothes for the party. Cindy and her six other sisters, who came back from their break, took their clothing and walked it to the stands.

"Seve-what?" Gray said staring at the sisters.

"Alright here we go, Rosa, Cindy, Ana, Sara, Aoi, Midori, and Akai. Her Father wanted to have a son named Kai so they named her Akai for a girl" Lucy said introducing each one.

Out of the bunch only two of them kept their blond hair, Cindy and Midori. Rosa and Sara had red hair, Midori and Aoi had brown while Akai had black. All of them did keep their blue eyes though.

"Hi Lucy's friends" they seven of them chanted at the same time.

Natsu's group was amazed.

"You'll be seeing them at the party, what's the damage?" Lucy asked.

"Well with your discount card and our friend discount only $475.53" Rosa said.

Lucy reached for Wendy's purse and pulled out her credit card.

"Hold on, you're not going to pay" Natsu said.

"Too late" Lucy said as Rosa swiped her card.

Her sisters bagged the clothing in individual bags and gave the outfits to each person. Rosa handed Lucy back her card which she passed back to Wendy. All the sister stood side by side and bowed to Lucy and her friends.

"Thank you, come again" they chanted.

Lucy nodded and started walking out calling behind her back, "see you at the party".

Her friend followed blindly behind her all ready to argue and pay for their clothing.

"Shut up, all of you. In case you all haven't noticed I became a million over night. If any of you try to give me your money I will take it as an insult and drink myself to death. It's my party and I'll be damned if you all go to it wearing some dress clothes. The theme is bad ass not stuck up prisses. Now I'm about to get a pretzel, does anyone else want one?" Lucy asked.

How could her friends argue with that?

"But wh-" Erza said but was interrupted.

Lucy had just came up with a compromise.

"How about this, we'll return the clothes after the party. That way I'll get my money back and you'll all look good for one night in your life. Are you happy?" Lucy asked.

Her friends were happy. They nodded, all liking the idea.

"Just try not to dirty them, so by the raise of hands I assume no one wants a pretzel but me, come on kid" Lucy said.

"Hold up, what about your clothes?" Natsu asked.

"I planned the party, I already have them" Lucy said before walking towards the pretzel stand.

Natsu only hoped that her outfit was red.

* * *

*RIIIIIIING*

Today was the last straw for Lucy. She stood up from her bed and ripped her alarm clock from the wall. She stomped towards her window, opened it, and launched it outside before slamming the window shut.

"Morning" Wendy mumbled rubbing her eyes.

Lucy groaned. Just one more day and she'd have the greatest party of her life. She could last 24 hours.

* * *

"Morning everyone" Natsu said greeting his friends.

"Morning" they greeted back.

"Um Natsu you know there's a giant blond ape on your back right?" Gajeel laughed.

"So... tired... Natsu flick him off" Lucy mumbled in her shoulder. Her head was leaning on it.

"Can't. If I did I'd probably drop you" Natsu told her.

Lucy didn't want to teach Wendy the middle finger so very shakily her hand went up and she bent her fingers.

"You looked like a Grandma doing that" Gajeel laughed harder.

Lucy sighed and snuggled deeper into Natsu's neck.

"Make'em shut up" she mumbled.

Her breathe tickled Natsu's neck. Natsu went to open his mouth but Lucy's phone started ringing. Wendy dug in her purse and handed the phone to her protector. Lucy opened her eyes and answered the phone.

"What's the status?... Good... Yellow... I'm blond dumbass... Alright so everything's set?... Good see you tomorrow oh we're going to need a ride so call Zero for me and ask if he can do it... Cool bye" Lucy said hanging up her phone.

She handed it back to Wendy before leaning in Natsu's neck again.

"About the party Lucy, where is it going to be?" Erza asked.

"At the abandoned mansion on top of that big hill, don't worry I got us all a ride" she mumbled.

"Really? Cuz you don't know where most of us live" Jellal said.

"That's why your all going to meet me at that one park at 7 tomorrow in your outfits" she mumbled more.

"Very specific Lucy" Gajeel said.

"Alright that's it, put me down Natsu" Lucy said fed up with Gajeel's smart talk.

By the time she got on her feet Gajeel had already taken off, laughing his pierced up ass off.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia, would you like to tell me why you're drawing on my board?" Mr. Atsuki asked.

"Wouldn't you rather know what I'm drawing?" Lucy asked.

"I could care less about what your drawing" the teacher answered immediately.

Lucy had written an address on the board.

"You have 3 seconds to remember this, starts at seven. 3, 2, 1" Lucy announced before wiping the board clean.

She started to draw something new now. A seven with a line running through the bottom. Next to it was several small lines.

"Would you like to guess the first letter Mr. Atsuki?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Atsuki was tired of always yelling at Lucy Heartfilia everyday, today he decided he wasn't going to be different.

"A" he said.

Lucy smirked and wrote down all the 'A's in the answer.

"Glad to see you finally loosing up Mr. Atsuki" Lucy said.

10 minutes later Mr. Atsuki regretted his decision he made and Lucy got sent out of his class. Why? Because the answer to the hang man sentence was...

'MR. ATSUKI EAT MY SHORTS!'

* * *

"I'll see you in summer school Lucy" Gajeel crumbled as he looked at his progress report.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, we still have a few months left. We haven't even taken finals yet" she said.

"But with you failing every class and me just failing 2... alright 4 it looks like we're going to spend a lot of summer together" Gajeel growled glaring at the paper in his hands, hoping if he glared hard enough it would explode.

"Sorry to tell you but I ain't going to summer school" Lucy said.

The whole table laughed, excluding Lucy and Wendy. Lucy glared and slammed her hand on the table.

"What's so funny?!" she yelled.

"That joke you just said" Jellal laughed.

"Yeah, we've seen you in class Lucy, your not passing any" Gray said.

"I am in fact passing some but that doesn't even matter. The five and ten week grades don't mean shit. As long as I pass the finals and do some work at the end of each semester I'll pass to the next grade" Lucy said.

Her friends stared at her.

"I'm a genius have you all forgotten? It's a simple fact. Do you all honestly think I'd be here if I failed all my classes every year?" Lucy asked.

No, no they did not.

"Tutor me!" Gajeel yelled from his seat.

Lucy smirked. "Alright but you got to dress up as a clown when I do" she said.

"Fuck that! Why?! Okay!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy laughed. "You got yourself a tutor" she laughed.

"Um Lucy... I kind of need some tutoring in Calculus do I have to dress up as a clown?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy stared at her and thought. "I imagine you more funny looking in an animal get up" she mumbled.

"So if we want tutoring we all have to dress up?" Jellal asked.

"Pretty much, it amuses me that way" Lucy said.

"What are you going to be then?" Natsu asked.

"Why the sexy librarian of course" Lucy said and winked.

Natsu almost... almost had a nose bleed.

"I need tutoring" he said raising his hand up.

"You're going to be a princess then" Lucy said.

"Aw what? Why can't I just be your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides I'd think you'd make a pretty, pretty princess" Lucy teased.

The boys started laughing.

"Why are you laughing Jellal? You're failing 4th because you keep ditching. You're going to Lucy's tutoring too" Erza said.

"What? What happened to you tutoring me" he asked the love of his life.

Erza placed a finger on her mouth. "I always wanted to see you in a maid outfit" she said.

Lucy grinned while Jellal paled. "Now we're talking"

"Me too! Me too!" Wendy cheered from the sidelines.

"What do you want to be Wendy?" Levy asked.

"Nee-san" she answered proudly.

Lucy was the first to laugh, followed by everyone else.


	46. Chapter 46

**Warning!.**

It's A Party So Of Course There Is Going To Be Music/Songs In This Chapter.

It Might Be Difficult For You To Understand Certain Scenes But I'll Try My Best To Describe Them.

The Songs I Choose, I Tried To Have The Beat Of It Match The Scene Perfectly.

I Always Try To Make The Songs English But These Song Fit So Well In The Story.

Plus I Love Air Gear.

Please Don't Judge My Choice In Music.

Type The Songs On Youtube Or Else Type In Youtubes Website.

Then Everything After The Watch And A / (Slash).

1st Song, Chain By Back-On, watch?v=Yqf077N1GrQ

11 Seconds Is When Lucy Introduces Her Friends To Paradise.

52 Seconds In When Lucy And Everyone Else At The Party Jump Up To The Beat.

2nd Song, Radio Song By Superbus, watch?v=2ZmksWyacJA

Pepe And Lucy Both Sing This Song But They Take Turns Doing So.

_ Italic_ Is Lucy.

**Bold** Is Pepe.

**_Italic Bold_** Are Both.

3rd Song, Electric Shock By Fx, watch?v=n8I8QGFA1oM

4th Song, Suavemente By Elvis Crespo, watch?v=GRBmIENGdK4

Issues.

Chapter 46.

Today would be the last day Lucy was allowed to smoke and drink... and do drugs... she could still beat peoples asses though and talk shit; that wasn't part of the deal she made with Natsu. Lucy slept in that day and didn't get up till around 2. She already made all the preparations for Ms. Supetto to watch the kid while she partied all night. When Lucy woke up she ate lunch and watch cartoons with Wendy until it was 6.

She had an hour to get ready but in reality she only needed about 20 minutes. Lucy doubled checked to see if she had her phone and knife before looking at herself once more in the mirror. She applied the finishing touches, which was a layer of lipstick, normally she would have refused but the party required it.

By 6:40 she was out the door and heading towards the park. It was just getting dark out, the party should have already started by now. Once Lucy got to the meeting spot she jumped on a wall and sat there waiting for her friends. They arrived 15 minutes later in a group.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out.

Lucy looked up from the game she was playing on her phone and waved. Natsu's heart sunk when he saw what Lucy was wearing. No wear in her outfit was it red.

"I thought you said yellow was for gay's?" Gajeel asked.

Her group of friends surrounded her, eyeing Lucy's outfit.

"Glad to see ya'll dressed and yes Gajeel I did say that but I also said there were some exceptions. I have a dress code to wear also since I've one of the people who planned the party" Lucy said.

Natsu was doubtful. Lucy wore the simplest outfit out of all of them. A black tank top with some bright yellow shorts. She also wore matching yellow knee high socks and black boots. Lucy's hair was back into a single pony tail this time, a light coat of pink lip gloss glistening on her lips.

"Where's the red?" Natsu asked.

Lucy flipped her pony tail around to give her boyfriend a look. Red extensions were hanging from her hair.

"Happy?" she asked.

No Natsu wasn't. He thought she was revealing way to much and didn't have enough red but what could he do? Natsu held out his hands for her, motioning her to jump down. Lucy obliged and jumped into her boyfriend's waiting arms.

"I'm not taking leaving your side for one second" he muttered.

Lucy giggled. She liked possessive Natsu sometimes.

"So where's the ride?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy looked at her phone, "they should be here any minute" she said.

The friends leaned against the wall waiting for the ride to come and drive them to the party. Half of the group was nervous but it helped knowing Lucy would be there for them. Suddenly there was flashing lights in the distance and police sirens. Natsu's group tensed, the police car was coming right at them. They looked towards it and noticed it was getting bigger and bigger as it drove closer.

Erza was the one who was most panicked. Did the police find out about the party and know they were about to underage drink? If the car pulled up in front of them she was going to tell her friends to make a run for it.

"Yo! GV!" the driver said.

The cop car, which was in fact a van, pulled up in front of the group of teenagers. The driver came out and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey Zero, nice ride" she said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I just got promoted in rank. This is my baby now" Zero said patting his van.

"Congrats let's go celebrate" Lucy smirked.

"Thanks what I like to her GV" Zero said before walking back into the driver's seat.

"Come on" Lucy said walking towards the back of the van. She opened the doors and climbed in.

"You have druggies in the Police?!" Erza asked astonished.

"How do you think we get our drugs?" Lucy asked making herself comfortable in the back.

There wasn't any chairs or anything. Just a long bench on each wall, with a bar coated window where the front seats were. Lucy said at the end seat on the bench followed by Natsu, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel while everyone else sat on the other side.

"We all packed and set?" Zero called from the front.

Once Gajeel and Jellal closed the doors to the back Lucy called out a yes.

"Cool, party city here we come! Aki slide open the gate would you?" he asked.

Aki removed the bar coated covering the window.

"Hey Aki" Lucy greeted.

"Hey GV. Heard about your resolution, I'll miss drinking with you" Aki said.

"It was bound to happen one day, you got the goods now though?" Lucy asked.

Aki nodded and passed Lucy a tall bottle of bourbon whiskey and a cup.

"You're a life saver" she said unscrewing the cap.

She poured the drink into the cup, filling it almost to the rim.

"Whose up first? I picked the sweetest one for the newbs" Lucy said.

She looked around, no one said anything.

"I guess that means me" Lucy said downing the drink.

She poured another cup and passed it to Natsu.

"Just chug it" Lucy said.

Natsu stared at the cup in his hand. For Lucy he thought before he tilted his head back and chugged. The drink burned his throat and he felt the need to spit it back out but he tried his best to keep it back in. Lucy was grinning and laughing the whole time. When Natsu finished the cup his head dropped back down and he started blinking a lot.

"Alright, next" Lucy said.

Pretty soon the cup was being passed around to every member. Gajeel, Jellal, and Juvia had no problem at all drinking but for the rest. Levy spit up most of it, making Lucy letting her only drink half a cup. Erza gave this whole lecture before drinking hers, it actually had a nice flavor she decided but kept the comment to herself. Lisanna had a little experience, drinking champagne at her sister's wedding once, but still found it hard to swallow.

Once everyone had there own cup Lucy downed the rest of the bottle.

"Save the heavy drinking for the party GV we aren't ever there" Zero said smoking on a blunt.

Lucy laughed as she extended her hand to take it from his lips.

"Why do they keep calling you GV?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy decided to let the boys up front answer since her lips were busy taking at long drag at the moment..

"You call yourself her friends and you don't even know her club name? GV, the Golden Vixen" Zero said.

"Fit's her personality perfectly. Attractive, a tease, sly, sexy, dangerous, a killer, plus her blond hair" Aki laughed.

Lucy smiled reminiscing about her old days. She patted Natsu and handed him the blunt.

"Inhale with your mouth, hold for a minute, then exhale back out" she said.

His girlfriends nickname was the Golden Vixen. Sure it fit but he didn't like how Aki described his girlfriend right in front of him. Natsu took the blunt and did exactly as Lucy instructed him to do before passing it along. He didn't cough like last time, Levy on the other hand did along with Erza and Lisanna. She was a little skeptical at first.

"I don't know where 'Zero's' lips been" Lisanna said.

"Calm down doll face, I'm clean" Zero called from the front.

Lucy snickered along with Aki. Lis shrugged before taking her drag then handing it back to Lucy, who handed it back to Zero.

"Hold on, were driving up the hill now" Aki called out.

"Alright so rules. The deal was you all stay here till Midnight, you can sit in your emo corner or whatever. Listen though, whatever and I mean WHATEVER you order, you have to say virgin after it" Lucy said.

"Why?" Natsu slurred.

That drink was hitting him, hard. Seems Natsu was a light weight.

"Because virgin means without alcohol. If you order anything without virgin at the end, it's going to make you drunk. Remember everything, even water!" Lucy said.

The car came to a sudden halt, making everyone in the back without seatbelts jerk forward.

"We're here" Zero said jumping out the car.

"No dur dipshit!" Lucy yelled.

"He's just excited, see you inside" Aki said getting out himself.

"Open up, I'm dying in here" Lucy ordered.

Gajeel and Jellal opened the back door and everyone was able to get out.

Beer cans and cars surrounded the mansion. Levy was scared for her life but she knew Gajeel would be there for her. Lucy smiled looking at the mansion. Sure on the day they arrived it looked run down and pretty fucked up but that's what made it the perfect party place. This place was huge on the inside, and with a little spit shine, it cleaned up nicely. Lights were flashing out from each window, music pumping through the walls.

"Stay with me, try to act wild" Lucy said walking towards the mansion.

She was drawn to it, this was all for her. Lucy wouldn't forget her friends behind but she'd be damned if they pulled her back. A soft guitar played as they Lucy opened the doors open wide.

"Guys, welcome to my paradise" Lucy said holding her hands out wide.

Everyone's mouths dropped open wide. For those who never been to a party this was a 'what the fuck?' moment and for those who had they couldn't believe it. Drinks, teenagers, fights, music, speakers, food, everything you could possible imagining drunk teenagers doing was happening at this party.

"LUCY! HEYO!" Cana yelled spotting her blond friend.

_Time to break da chain_

_No pain don't be afraid_

_But kawara nai_

_Same ol'days same ol'ways_

_Mawari tsudukeru tokei uh __kawaki kitta koukei_

_Repeat sa re ta mainichi_

_Z__utto nukedase nai kono houteishiki_

_Kago no naka de ayatsura re ta pa petto_

_Kakikesu n da Noise?_

_Can you hear my voice_

She ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. Natsu's group noticed Cana's outfit was similar to Lucy's. Her hair was in a ponytail, black top and boots. Cana wore brown shorts and socks though, not yellow.

_Hakidashi te nagesute ta_

_Rikutsu bakari no hokori_

_Kanashimi ni hibiku kaze jiyuu e to sasou_

_Go my way_

Suddenly everyone in the mansion started jumping up and down three times as the guitar played, jumping to the drift. Lucy and Cana laughed at each other and hugged again.

"Here let me get you a drink, welcome Friends" Cana said before walking off.

"Follow" Lucy said walking into the back of the mansion.

_Teritsukeru hi zashi de ichi nichi hajimari _

_Itsumo doori suniikaa ni himo tooshi _

_Onaji michinori onajimi no story. _

_I wanna step in da michi no ryouiki _

_Hell I know you can't stop me _

_Hikari o mitsuke ta toki no you ni _

_The winds at my back _

_So it's time to fly _

_Jibun shinji tobitateyo right now_

She came here earlier and reserved a table for them. It was in a dark corner, the second story above it shielding the lights. People were hanging around it but none directly near it.

"Here's the kiddy corner" Lucy said.

_Haiiro ni tsutsuma re ta taiyou o yobisamasu _

_Haiboku o korogashi te asu e to tsunagu _

_My wish_

Natsu's group stared at the table then back at the people who started jumping up and down again. Suddenly there was a crack in the second story and two guys came falling from the sky and onto the table, breaking it. Lucy laughed her ass off as she helped her two friends up.

"Hey Lucy, talk to me talk to me baby" Luke said punching her shoulder.

"Fuck off" Lucy laughed pushing the both of them away.

The two friends ran up to join the crowd around the stage shaking there heads up and down, dancing to the music. Lucy lifted up held up the rock on symbol on her hand as the main chorus played again.

_On time to break da chain, no pain don't be afraid._

_Jiyuu motome toke mukae kaihou e_

_That's the sign its time to try you gotta fly_

_Ue mo shita mo nai, You gotta grab the sky_

The song was near the end and Lucy turned her attention back to her friends. With a wide smirk she spoke.

"Seems ya'll have lost your table, oh well I'm sure you'll be able to survive" Lucy said.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO! LISTEN UP PARTY PEOPLE! IT'S COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THE STAR OF THIS PARTY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! LUCY HEARTFILIA GET YOUR BLOND ASS UP HERE!" Pepe yelled over the microphone.

Lucy found herself being pushed towards the stage, leaving her friends all alone. Lucy gave up and walked up into the stage and stood next to Pepe. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail, black top and boots, pink shorts and socks.

"Get up here, you and me are doing a little singing" Pepe said handing her a mike.

"I'm too sober to sing... hey I thought you said you didn't like pink" Lucy said.

"SOMEONE HAND OUR QUEEN A DRINK!" Pepe yelled.

Several drinks were raised up. Lucy walked across the stage grabbing them from people and drinking. 3 cups and 4 shots later Lucy was ready to go. The music in the background started and Lucy was starting to feel the buzzed feeling. She grinned and stared out to the crowd.

"This song is for all the people who love french toast! Viva la French Fries!" Lucy yelled out.

The crowed cheered holding up their glasses for them. Lucy shook her head and smiled towards Pepe walking up to her.

_J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,_

**Je voudrais combler ce manque** **Mon obsession me hante,**

_J'en ai jamais assez, je voudrais bien trouver_

**Que j'ai beaucoup de chance, Me rendre à l'évidence,**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

Natsu stared at his girlfriend dancing up on stage with Pepe.

"Great now she's singing in french, I need a drink" Natsu said walking away from his friends.

He walked up to the bartender and asked for a water. He didn't get a cup of water though, he got a cup of vodka. Natsu being intoxicated at the moment forgot to say virgin after it and since vodka and water were both clear he thought it was okay. He made his way back to his friends, already with an half empty cup.

"Is that water?" Levy asked.

Natsu nodded.

"Pass it" she said.

Natsu handed Levy the glass and she downed the rest of the cup.

"Natsu you remembered to say virgin after you ordered right?" Erza asked.

"Oops" Natsu said before shaking his head to the beat.

_J'en ai jamais assez, je vois toujours après,_

**Des fois je me demande** **Comment je peux m'y prendre**

_J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,_

**Je suis jamais contente,**

_On dit que je suis chiante,_

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

_The radio now!_ **The radio now!**

_**The radio now! Now!**_

**The radio now!** _The radio now!_

_**The radio now! Now!**_

**J'en ai jamais assez, j'aimerais bien penser**

_A to centimètres à l'heure pour éviter les pleurs,_

**J'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lassée,**

_Il faudrait que j'entende, un jour tu seras grande,_

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

Natsu and friends jerked when the lights suddenly went off and a strobe light started to light up through the stage. Natsu watched flashes of his girlfriend dance left and right with Pepe as they sang.

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

**_We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!_**

Natsu Dragneel was the first to get drunk.

Lucy Heartfilia was second.

* * *

Juvia Lockser was the 3rd to get drunk.

She escaped from her friends as soon as Lucy went on stage and to the nearest bar. Several drinks later she started scanning the area trying to find out where the dealers were. A lovely man spotted her all alone and offered to show her around.

Juvia didn't refuse.

* * *

Five of the seven septuplets walked onto stage in their matching outfits to Lucy's, Cana's, and Pepe's. Rosa wore red, Cindy wore blue, Ana wore purple, Akai wore gray and Sara wore orange as they sang and danced on stage. Aoi, wearing green, and Midori, wearing violet, were bartending at the moment.

_Electric! Electric Shock_ _E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock_

_Jeon jeon jeollyudeugi momeul tago heulleo danyeo_

_Gi gi gijeolhal deut aseuraseul jjiritjjirit_

_Chung chung chungbunhae ni sarangi gwabunhae_

_Gyeok gyeok gyeokhage nal akkineun geo da_

Gajeel was having difficulties controlling his drunken girlfriend. The friends had in fact gone there separate ways and not stay together like Erza told them too. Gajeel noted that Levy was in fact a loopy drunk. She kept giggling as moved left and right waving her hands in the air.

"God I love you Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

Gajeel was pissed. How come Levy was allowed to get drunk but not him? Gajeel was sure he would watch his girlfriend intoxicated... that or lock lips with her. Either way was a win so Gajeel grabbed the nearest drink and downed it.

Levy McGarden was the 4th to get drunk followed by Gajeel Redfox for 5th.

* * *

Jellal Fernades was the 6th to get drunk.

He quickly downed several drinks before his the love of his life could complain about it.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled over the pounding music.

Jellal smirked and downed another cup but didn't swallow this time. This time he pulled Erza close to him and crushed his lips to hers forcing her to drink the alcohol.

Erza Scarlet was the 7th to get drunk but it was against her will.

"Get loose Erza, be bad for once in your life. See my side of the town" Jellal told her.

Erza started feeling funny and pulled her love in for a mind blowing kiss. Turns out she was the clingy kind of drunk.

* * *

Lisanna was alone. Somehow, alright not somehow, her friends had ditched her. One minute there they were and the next 'poof'. With a crowd this big, how in Earth was Lisanna going to find them.

"Hey doll face" Zero said walking up to her.

Lisanna turned her head at the man and glared.

"My name isn't doll face, it's Lisanna" she growled.

"Well then _Lisanna, _how about I buy you a drink?" Zero offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I for one actually CARE about what happens to my liver besides, I don't want to be drunk around you" Lisanna said.

"Ouch, that hurt me right here, go ahead touch it. Can you feel my pain?" Zero joked holding a hand to his heart.

Lisanna actually cracked at smile.

"I understand about the health and the liver part but hey one drink won't kill you! Hold on" Zero said leaving.

He came back a few seconds later, two shot glasses with whip cream and a cherry on top in hand.

"I took you as a sweet girl, doll face" Zero said.

Lisanna eyed the drink before taking it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A lifesaver, bottoms up" Zero said clinking his glass against hers.

Lisanna took the cherry off the drink before downing it herself. Afterwards she ate the cherry, Lisanna liked.

"So how's another one sound?" Zero asked.

Lisanna grinned and stuck out her tongue. On it was a cherry stem tied in a knot.

"I knew you were a good kisser, order up!" Zero yelled making his way back to the bar with Lisanna in his arms.

Lisanna Strauss was the 8th to get drunk.

* * *

Lucy made her way to Natsu in the crowd. It wasn't hard to find him because of his salmon colored hair. She found him laughing it up with a couple of other guys.

"Excuse us boys, I'ma need to borrow him" Lucy said grabbing Natsu's wrist.

She started pulling him away from the people. Natsu trailed his eyes up and down Lucy and smirked.

"Oh...you looking mighty find Lucy" Natsu said licking his lips.

Lucy only smirked at him as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me" she said.

Natsu strained his ear to hear the song that was playing.

_Suavemente, __besame que quiero sentir tus labios besandome otra vez_

_Suavemente, __besame que quiero sentir tus labios besandome otra vez_

"Uh, I don't know how to tango" Natsu said.

"You will once I'm done" she said shaking her shoulders back and forth.

Lucy smirked as she danced around Natsu then up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Suave, _

_B__esame , besame _

_Suave, _

_Besame otra vez _

_Suave, _

_Que quiero sentir tus labios Suave, _

_Besandome otra vez Suave, _

_Besame, besame Suave, _

_Besame un poquito _

* * *

Gray searched frantically for Juvia. He found her 4 songs later sitting on a couch with some punk ass thug with a nipple piercing arms around her. How did Gray know he had a nipple piercing? Simple, the punk ass thug wasn't wearing a shirt. Juvia sat there comfortable, her hands around a beer bottle letting her latest hit take affect. Gray walked over and grabbed her wrist pulling Juvia to her feet.

"Come on Juvia" he yelled.

Juvia glared and pushed him off her.

"Get the fuck off" she said hitting him.

"Come on Juvia we're leaving" Gray said strongly trying to grab her.

"Stay the fuck away from me Gray" Juvia said.

Chase, the man with the nipple piercing, stood up and pulled Juvia behind him.

"You heard the lady she doesn't want to leave" Chase said.

Gray would have punched him if he hadn't noticed Chase's friends standing around him.

"Juvia" Gray called out.

She looked away from him. "You brought this on yourself" she said sitting back at her seat.

Gray didn't understand what she meant by that.

"Oh there you are honey, come on let's go get me a drink" Aoi said grabbing Gray's arm.

She started tugging him away from Chase's gang. Chase sat down and placed his arm around Juvia's shoulder again looking back at the band playing.

"Were you trying to get jump?" Aoi asked Gray.

She had just saved his life, well not only his but Chase's life including everyone else who would have helped him beat Gray. There was only one rule when Lucy threw parties, no serious fights. By the look of things, Aoi thought that was going to be a serious fight so she intervened. If Lucy were to found Gray beaten to a pulp she would have killed Chase.

Aoi led Gray to the bar and sat him down on a stool.

"Here let me get you a drink" she said.

Gray was hurt. He understood what Juvia meant now. He brought this on himself, he was the one who pushed Juvia away.

"The strongest drink they got" Gray said.

Aoi nodded and changed her order. Gray was going to try and forget, if not forever then at least for one night.

"Juvia" he mumbled before he started chugging his drink.

I love you.

Gray Fullbuster was the 9th and last member of Natsu's gang to get drunk.


	47. Chapter 47

**Warning!.**

It's A Party So Of Course There Is Going To Be Music/Songs In This Chapter.

It Might Be Difficult For You To Understand Certain Scenes But I'll Try My Best To Describe Them.

The Songs I Choose, I Tried To Have The Beat Of It Match The Scene Perfectly.

I Always Try To Make The Songs English But These Song Fit So Well In The Story.

Please Don't Judge My Choice In Music.

Type The Songs On Youtube Or Else Type In Youtubes Website.

Then Everything After The Watch And A / (Slash).

1st Song, Gee By Girls Generation, watch?v=SlvLeVJ7lG8

All The Girls Sing, Just Imagine Each One.

2nd Song, Pacific Coast Party By Smash Mouth, watch?v=M4MAn41sbw8

_Italic_ Is The Band Singing.

**_Bold Italic_** Is Everyone With The Band.

3rd Song, Chop Suey By System Of A Down, watch?v=HrQsGeKN6qk

_Italic_ Is Gajeel Singing.

Issues.

Chapter 46.

He wound his hands around the blond's neck and crushed their lips together, his tongue pushing into Lucy's instantly parted mouth, licking the muscle he found there before breaking away and pecking a trail down the blond's throat.

"God that was so hot" Natsu growled, nipping a collarbone.

Lucy's eyes slid shut, chest expanding with a sharp intake of air as Natsu's fingers crawled up into her shirt, shuddering at the touch of his fingers against her raw skin.

"I love you" Natsu mumbled before finding her lips again.

The kiss this time was deeper, less of an attack. Lucy sucked in through her nose, grinning as she returned the emotion. She might not be able to speak it, but she felt it. She felt the tightness around her heart, the warmth in her stomach, everything telling her that the day was close when she'd be saying it back. Then again that might have been the alcohol speaking.

For a long while there was just the wet sound of lips, of tongues, small inhalations, slow exhalations. When Natsu's hand dipped low, entered the waistband of her shorts, slid down to the hot skin beneath her panties, Lucy groaned tipping her head back. Pleasure sparked through her nerve-endings, sent everything white, pure. Natsu's mouth was on her throat, fingers squeezing her flesh gently, and it was all Lucy could to do just… stay conscious under the onslaught.

There was a sharp, loud crackle of static, a voice speaking urgently in the background. Lucy jerked slightly, the motion traveling through her whole body, causing Natsu to moan breathily. His lips lifted from the blond's skin, hands pausing. What was the problem?

"I was wondering where you two went after I saw you guys sexting it up on the dance floor" Cana said.

Lucy groaned and spun around, so she was sitting between Natsu's legs and not straddling him like she was before.

"Do you need something? We're... busy" Lucy said.

Natsu didn't seem to notice Cana's presence and went back to sucking on his girlfriends neck. Light brushes of his hands glided across her stomach as his hold tightened on her.

"I can see that" Cana laughed.

"We weren't dirty dancing either, we were doing the tango" Lucy groaned as Natsu bit into her flesh.

"Which is the closest dance representing sex... other than grinding. Anyway come on let's go, your number's up" Cana said reaching for Lucy.

Natsu growled. "Five more minutes" he said.

"You get to have her sober for the rest of your life, we only get to have her drunk for the rest of the night. She's coming with me" Cana said grabbing Lucy's hands.

With a tug she hoisted her from Natsu's lap and started dragging her towards the stage. Natsu was left there sitting in the corner on a chair wondering what happened to his girlfriend?

* * *

Rosa, Cindy, Ana, Sara, Aoi, Midori, Akai, Pepe, Cana, and Lucy were all up on stage in their matching tank tops and shorts.

"Why hello boys as you know the whole reason we're here tonight is to say good-bye to our loving alcoholic drug abuser friend here, Lucy Heartfilia" Cana yelled out.

The crowded all booed. Rose and Cindy walked off stage and came back on with a chair in hand.

"Don't be sad, we'll still be able to see her... SOBER! Anyway Lucy, the girls and I have a special dance number for you" Cana said.

Rose placed the chair down in the middle of the stage while Cindy pushed Lucy into it.

"But before that the whole gang chipped in and bought you a little present, bring it up" Cana yelled.

Ana reached down into the crowd and grabbed a cup that was being passed from the bar towards the stage. She passed it to Cana who passed it to Lucy. Lucy stared at the cup in hand, the whole gang chipped in so this must have been some powerful alcohol she thought. Lucy lifted the drink to the crowd before taking a sip.

Cana smirked and held the microphone to Lucy's lips.

"Strawberry" she said.

Cana, along with everyone else, laughed. It was plain strawberry soda. Nothing special was added to it, it tasted like it just came out of the bottle. What Lucy didn't understand stand was if everyone chipped in to buy her this, where was the rest of it? They couldn't have just bought her one cup of strawberry soda with all that money... or could they?

"We knew it was your favorite, ready for your lap dance Lulu?" Cana asked seductively.

Lucy leaned back into her seat and nodded.

"You heard the her girls, ready?" Cana asked.

_Aha! Listen Boy  
My First Love Story _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
My Angel & My Girls  
My Sunshine  
Uh! Uh! Let's Go!_

_Neomu neomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo_  
_Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeoda bol su eobseo_  
_Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Be Be Be Be Be Be_

_Eotteoke hajyo_  
_Eotteok eottokhajyo_  
_Tteollineun naneun_  
_Tteollineun naneunyo_  
_Dugeun dugeun dugeun_  
_Dugeun dugeun georyeo_  
_Bamen jamdo mot irujyo_

_Naneun naneun babongabwayo_  
_Geudae geudae bakke moreuneun_  
_Babo! Geuraeyo geudael boneun nan_

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nuni busyeo No No No No No_  
_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Neomu jjarit jjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_  
_Oh jojeun nunbit (Oh Yeah) Oh joeun hyanggi (Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Lucy had to give it to them, they were pretty good. Either that or the alcohol made there effort 10 times better. Lucy laughed to herself as she watched them dance around her.

_Oh neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo_  
_Cheot nune banhaesseo kkok jibeun girl_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_

_Neomuna tteugeowo manjil suga eobseo_  
_Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Be Be Be Be Be Be_

_Eojjeomyeon joa_  
_Eojjeomyeon joayo_  
_Sujubeun naneun_  
_Sujubeun naneunyo_  
_Molla molla molla molla_  
_Molla molla hamyeo_  
_Maeil geudaeman geurjyo_

_Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo_  
_Jeongmalleoneun jeongmal mot malryeo_  
_Babo! Hajiman geudael boneun nan_

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nuni busyeo No No No No No_  
_Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
_Neomu jjarit jjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_  
_Oh jojeun nunbit (Oh Yeah) Oh joeun hyanggi (Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

___Maldo mothaenneun geol neomu bukkeureowo haneun nan  
Yong giga eomneun geolkka  
Eotteokeya joeun geolkka  
Dugeun dugeun mam jorimyeo barabogo inneun na_

As the spotlight was set on Sara who was singing her line, Cana motioned for the people standing above the stage to lower the line. The guys up top nodded before throwing the long rope over the edge and right in front of her. Cana smirked and went back into formation. Lucy just sat there grinning like an idiot as she finished her strawberry soda. She had no idea of the plans they had for her.

_Neomu banjjak banjjak nuni busyeo Oh No No No No No_  
_Neomu kkamjjak Ha! kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Yeah_  
_Neomu jjarit jjarit momi tteollyeo Tteollyeowa Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_  
_Oh jojeun nunbit Oh Yeah Oh joeun hyanggi Oh Yeah_

Suddenly all the girls started dancing away from Lucy and off stage, but they continued to sing. Lucy looked questionable at them and then it happened. Cana pulled the long rope and gallons of grape soda poured all over her.

_Nuni busyeo Neomu banjjak banjjak nuni busyeo No No No No No No No No  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Neomu jjarit jjarit momi tteollyeo Tteollyeowa Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Oh jojeun nunbit Oh Yeah Oh joeun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Lucy licked her lips. She hated grape soda.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Lucy asked her boyfriend.

Natsu licked his girlfriend's cheek before licking her lips... then nose... then cheek again.

"I never understood you, why do you hate grape?" Natsu asked licking his lips.

Lucy noticed Natsu was a brave drunk. No way Natsu would have done that to her if he was sober.

"I need another drink" Lucy mumbled.

She was starting to sober up again and she didn't want that.

"Me too" Natsu sang.

He danced over to the bar and ordered drinks for the both of them. Lucy stayed back and laughed at her boyfriend.

"Cheers my lady" Natsu said handing her a beer bottle.

Lucy took it.

"Cheers" she repeated.

She never would have thought that Natsu would be drinking with her... ever.

* * *

Zero wasn't expecting this to happen.

He had it all planned out from the minute he spotted doll face. Her friends even made it easier for him by abandoning her. Zero's plan was to get 'Lisanna' aka doll face drunk so he could get into her pants, pretty simple. Zero thought since he was a pretty face and Lisanna was a pretty face that she shouldn't mind... maybe.

Even though that was the plan how did he end up having a drinking contest with her? Better yet how, with all his experienced years of drinking, was he losing?

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

"The winner!" Midori announced holding up Lisanna's hand.

Zero groaned and slammed his head against the counter. What was going on?

"Another round?" Lisanna asked playfully.

Even though Zero was sure doll face was now drunk enough to score, his pride stood in his way.

"Hell Yeah!" he yelled.

The crowd yelled as Midori refilled the cups with more booze.

* * *

Jellal had to escape. He couldn't survive his love's kisses or hugs anymore. The last make out session they had ended with Erza stealing his belt. Sure Jellal was drunk and he loved Erza but he didn't want their first time together drunk... or at a party with hundreds of people around.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled out.

Slowly Jellal turned around and spotted his girlfriend. She spotted him also and starting running towards him, leaving everything in her path in ruins. Erza was true to the word 'home wreaker'. Jellal swiped a drink from a nearby table and downed it before getting ready. Erza leaped towards him; Jellal caught her but the weight ended up being to much and he toppled over.

Erza only giggled as she kissed her boyfriend. Fuck the crowd Jellal thought. Nothing was going to stop him from kissing his girlfriend on the ground this moment.

Nothing.

* * *

"You wanna dance?" Chase asked.

Juvia shook her head.

"You wanna sing?" Chase asked.

Juvia shook her head.

"... wanna have sex?" Chase asked.

Juvia shook her head again.

"Then what do you want to do!?" Chase asked.

Juvia held up her empty cup.

"I want to sit here while you get me a refill" she said.

Chase sighed, at least she wanted to do something he thought grabbing her cup. Juvia leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. Everything was blurry, everything was numb. No worries.

* * *

"I wasn't aware that you could dance Mr. Gray" Aoi giggled.

"There's a lot of things people don't know about me" Gray laughed spinning Aoi around.

"Please don't tell me you're gay" Aoi joked.

"If being gay means liking woman then yes I am, I'm the gayest person here!" Gray yelled shaking his head.

Even though Aoi was laughing like crazy she thought to herself, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to give him the strongest drink... 7 times.

* * *

"Come on Natsu" Lucy said standing up from her chair.

She grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled up to the second story. She paused at the stairs and looked over to the stage, waving her hand at the current band that was playing.

"Alright kitties, this next song is dedicated to all of you" Jake said over the mike as he started strumming his guitar.

As the song started several others from the first floor started walking upstairs. Lucy pulled Natsu to the perfect view of the stage and the whole crowd. She leaned against the railing and started swaying side to side. Natsu leaned next to her and watched the band play.

_Get your motor runnin'_ _California Interstate 1_

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

Natsu jumped up slightly due to Lucy's yelling, he started looking around the place.

_If you got to work today_

_Get yourself a new location_

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

He noticed everyone was yelling out that part but not anything else.

_You don't have to mind father time mother nature_

_Get yourself in line take your time_

_And watch it slip away_

Natsu looked down to the crowds and saw his friends. Jellal and Erza were making out on the floor, Lisanna was getting drunk with Zero, Gray was dancing with Sara... or Rose... maybe Midori, Natsu didn't know. Juvia was just sitting on a couch drinking while Gajeel and Levy were... Natsu wasn't sure what they were doing. He tried to lean forward getting a view but his hand slipped and he started falling.

_Just quit your bitchin' bite your tongue_

_Save it for a rainy day, son_

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

During Lucy's shout out she noticed half of Natsu's body was falling off. She grabbed his pants and pulled him back up.

_Get your ticket pack your bags_

_Come and join the celebration_

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

"Thanks Luce, hey what does everyone scream out?" Natsu asked tispy.

Lucy smirked. "Pacific coast party, I'll tap you when we say it" she said then started cheering for the band.

_If you wanna find peace of mind come and get it_

_Get yourself in line take your time_

_And watch it slip away_

Lucy tapped Natsu. He stood up on the railing and yelled at the top of his lungs, "PACIFIC COAST PARTY!" Lucy laughed as she pulled her boyfriend back down.

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

_Hey I heard somebody say work harder than you play_

**_But I never missed a single day's party_**

_Word I never heard a word I turned the other way_

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

"Party!" Natsu yelled late.

Lucy took Natsu's hand again and started walking deeper into the home with a crowd following them at the instrumental break. Finally she found the door she was looking for and opened it. Grinning she starting grabbing the bags in there and passing them back to the crowds. This ought of teach Cana for pranking me Lucy thought.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smirked and handed him what Natsu thought at first was a gun, but no it was yellow. Turned out to be a water gun.

"When I give the signal, you shoot" Lucy said passing out the rest of the bags that were filled with water balloons.

_You don't have to mind father time mother nature_ _Get yourself in line take your time_ _And watch it slip away_

Once Lucy finished distributing the water balloons and pistols they all walked back to the front area in perfect view of the crowds. Honestly she was going to let Cana in on the plan and forget the whole two pony tails hairstyle but after that grape juice incident Lucy pulled out a water balloon and aimed towards Cana. She wouldn't suspect a thing. Natsu started pumping his gun as he looked around for a target, Jellal and Erza looked nice.

_Hey I heard somebody say work harder than you play_

**_But I never missed a single day's party_**

_Word I never heard a word I turned the other way whooooowooo_

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

_Hey I heard somebody say work harder than you play_

**_But I never missed a single day's party_**

_Word I never heard a word I turned the other way_

"NOW!" Lucy yelled.

She threw her water balloon and it landed directly at Cana's head, perfect hit. Lucy proceeded to grab more water balloons and throw them randomly. Natsu started squirting Jellal and Erza. Erza squealed due to the cold water and rolled off Jellal; Jellal shivered and started running for cover. A water balloon fell into Zero's cup, distracting him and causing Lisanna to win the latest drinking contest. He growled and threw the balloon that landed in his drink at her, it popped upon impact.

Juvia was enjoying a nice drink until the water started spraying. She jumped off the couch and ran onto the dance stage, running into Gray. He was separated from Aoi when the water attacks happened. One minute there were looking at each other's wet self's and then next they were making out in the middle of the battle field.

**_Pacific Coast Party_**

Levy screamed as Gajeel held her in front of him as a shield. The crowds screamed in both terror and amusement as the water kept flying down from the heavens.

_Pacific Coast Party (Pacific Coast Party)_ _Pacific Coast Party_

* * *

"I wanna sing" Gajeel mumbled to Levy.

She giggled as she stared into her glass cup.

"That's it! I'm singing!" Gajeel said standing up.

He forgot about his girlfriend and walked up on stage. He took the microphone from the current guy singing and coughed into it. People stopped dancing and started at Gajeel.

"I WANNA SING!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered for him.

"What song my man?" Jake asked from behind.

"Anything... Chop Suey!" Gajeel yelled.

Jake nodded and started playing the intro. Gajeel started rocking his longs lock around in a circle before he yelled into the microphone.

_Wake up_

_Grab a brush and put a little, makeup_

_Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup_

_(Hide the scars to fade away the)_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Here you go create another fable_

_You wanted to_

_Grab a brush and put a little makeup_

_You wanted to_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_You wanted to_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_You wanted to_

_I don't think you trust_

_In my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

People cheered Gajeel on holding up the rock on symbol. Levy just shook her head and screamed Gajeel's name as she watched her boyfriend sing.

_Wake up_

_Grab a brush and put a little, makeup_

_Hide the scars to fade away the WHAT THE FUCK!_

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Gajeel yelled jumping down from the stage.

He remembered he had a girlfriend the moment when he spotted two men surrounding her. Gajeel walked over and pushed them aside, the band continued playing with no man singer until some random drunky came and started screaming loudly.

Lucy was laughing so hard she was sure she was about to pee in her pants.


	48. Chapter 48

**Warning!.**

It's A Party So Of Course There Is Going To Be Music/Songs In This Chapter.

It Might Be Difficult For You To Understand Certain Scenes But I'll Try My Best To Describe Them.

The Songs I Choose, I Tried To Have The Beat Of It Match The Scene Perfectly.

Please Don't Judge My Choice In Music.

Type The Song On Youtube Or Else Type In Youtube's Website.

Then Everything After The Watch And A / (Slash).

1st Song, Happiness (English Version) By Yazumi Kana, watch?v=o_1V1Xsz2Qk

_Italic_ Is Lucy Singing.

**_Bold Italic_** Is Everyone With The Band.

Issues.

Chapter 48.

It was past Midnight and none of Natsu's gang made if obvious that there were leaving. Though separated at first, half of the gang had met up and all sat down at a table, enjoying the party.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow" Levy mumbled over and over again.

Gajeel shook his head as he downed his latest drink. Jellal and Erza were in a fierce make out session while Natsu and Lucy were arm wrestling. Natsu gritted his teeth and he gripped the table harder. He started exhaling through his nostrils as he tried to win. Lucy wasn't as stressed as Natsu but was still trying her best. Her face was scrunched up as she focused on pulling down Natsu's hand. Why was this so hard? she thought.

Just then an ingenuous planned came to her mind.

"Natsu, Lucy's right behind you" Lucy said.

"What? Where?" Natsu asked turning around.

That was the distraction Lucy needed to win the match. The table shook as Natsu's hand slammed against it. The drinks that were near Erza and Jellal fell over and spilled on them. This caused Erza to shriek and jump up.

"DAMN IT! YOU WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy only laughed.

"ATTENTION! IT'S NOW 1:34 AM AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Midori yelled over the microphone.

"DRINKING CONTEST!"

Tables were moved and all lined up side by side. When they ran out of room they placed the tables behind the others and lined them up again, repeating the process several times.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CURRENT CHAMPION! CANA ALBERONA !" Aoi yelled.

Cana stood up from her seat and walked over, waving her hands in the air.

"Shit, I'm getting in on this" Lucy said standing up.

Natsu grabbed her hand and let Lucy lead him away.

"CONTESTS TO THE SEATING AREA PLEASE!" Midori yelled then dropped her microphone.

She walked off the stage and sat at one of the tables. Lucy sat next to Cana, in the front table, followed by Nastu. Those who weren't participating went up to the second level to get a better few. Everyone else was sitting down at the tables getting ready for the contest, Natsu's gang were all participating.

Akai, Sara, and Ana started passing out the cups and drinks to each table. When everything was all set and done they sat down too.

"IS EVERYONE READY!" Aoi yelled.

"HELL YEAH" most people replied.

"LET'S START THIS SHIT THEN!"

* * *

And then there was 3.

Cana, the Champion.

Lucy, the runner-up.

and

Lisanna, the new comer.

It was currently 2:23 am. This contest has been going on for more than half of hour. Lucy and Lisanna were starting to slow down but Cana kept coming. Natsu gang's started in amazement at their friends.

"Who knew Lisanna had it in her?" Natsu asked.

"How aren't they running out of booze yet?" Gajeel mumbled.

Lucy looked at the shot glass in her hand. Even though she only felt one, it looked like six was there. Lucy knew she was at her limit. She gulped and lifted her head up with pride before leaning back gracefully and falling out of her seat.

"WHAT'S THIS? THE RUNNER-UP HAS LOST TO THE ROOKIE?! IS SHE THAT GOOD!" Aoi yelled over the mike.

Lucy sat up and rubbed the back of her head. That hurt more than she remembered it did, nothing like a hard bourbon won't fix and help numb the pain. Lucy stood up and walked where the other losers were standing, her hand lingering on Cana's back as she left.

"GO FOR IT!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Finally the Champion was decided.

"CANA ALBERONA EVERYONE IS OUR REIGNING CHAMPION FOR 8 YEARS RUNNING!" Aoi yelled.

The crowd cheered for Cana.

"AND LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR NEW RUNNER-UP! LISANNA!" she continued.

"Never thought she had it in her, she wasn't even from our group" Jellal said shaking his head.

"Seems she's finally beat me at something" Lucy mumbled.

"FOOD!" Natsu yelled.

The gang stared at him before shouting out,

"FOOD!"

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SO IT'S GETTING PRETTY EARLIER AND WERE LOOSING NIGHT! I WANTED TO SHOW THIS TO EVERYONE BEFORE DAYBREAK!" Cana said holding up a disk.

No one was listening to her though.

"ATTENTION!" she screamed over the mike.

The conversations died down and everyone started staring at Cana, she was standing on top of the bar counter.

"About 7 or so years ago Bora brought in this little blond girl we all learned to love, Lucy Heartfilia" Cana said pointing at Lucy.

The crowd clapped and cheered for Lucy. She just smiled and waved at her fans.

"Bora and I took her under our wings and guided her, taught her everything we know. Lucy you've really grown from being that punk ass kid hanging around the streets, I only wish Bora was here to see you fly" she said.

Lucy held out her drink and poured it on the floor, an offering for Bora. Several others copied her before turning there attention back at Cana.

"Now you all remember how it was joining the gang! We all had to past the test remember?... Now none of you knew this but Bora, Pepe, and I always secretly video-taped it and guess what I have in my hands right here?!" Cana yelled.

Lucy paled.

"NO!" she yelled running up to tackle Cana.

"Stop here!" Cana yelled.

Several friends of Lucy's grabbed her and pulled her down into a chair. Cana walked down and waved the disk in front of her face.

"That's right Lucy, I gotcha" she said.

"Now who wants to relive Lucy's embarrassing initiation?!" Cana asked.

Everyone cheered for it.

"Good thing we brought a projector then! Here Sara, hook us up" Cana said handing the disk away.

"You three, bring her up on stage with me" Cana said walking away.

The friends picked up Lucy's chair and carried her onto stage as ordered.

"Now we all remember in order to join our elite gang you all had to sing a song by your most hated genre remember? In case some of you don't know by now, Lucy hated love songs. That's why Pepe and I found the one of our favorite love songs and made Lucy sing it! That's not all though, as some of you may remember Lucy had to dress for the song as well!" Cana said.

"Please! Don't! I don't want to relive it!" Lucy said.

Cana bent down and handed Lucy the microphone.

"Think of it as the graduating test. You do this and you'll be free. One more time Lucy, let's see if you sing it with more passion this time" Cana said.

Lucy stared at Cana before taking in the microphone.

"This will be Lucy's farewell song to us! Let's not be prudes though, we'll all going to sing it with her!" Cana yelled.

Lucy cracked a smile.

"Yeah! All of you have to join my pain as well!" she yelled.

"The lyrics will be displayed on the video! Remember this will be the last time you get to sing with our drunken friend here so sing it with EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Cana yelled.

The crowd started cheering, all of them getting fired up.

"Let's get out of their way shall we?" Cana asked.

Lucy nodded and walked off stage. Her friends tapped her shoulder, shook her hand, placed punches on her as she walked by. All of them giving their Lucy a friendly good-bye. Lucy walked up to the bar counter and sat on it, Cana next to her followed by Pepe on Lucy's other side.

"I haven't seen you since Radio Song" Pepe said.

"She's been busy sexting it up with Pinky" Cana winked.

Pepe laughed and touched Lucy's shoulder.

"You ready to relive your initiation?" Pepe asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Lucy mumbled.

"Don't worry I have this all recorded to show Bora next time I visit" Pepe giggled.

"Just great in that case then, FUCK YOU BORA! YOU TOLD ME IT WOULDN'T BE RECORDED YOU LIAR! I OWE YOU A BEATING WHEN YOU GET OUT! YOU BETTER EXPECT IT, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU" Lucy yelled over the mike.

"Hit it!" Cana said.

The lights went off in the mansion and a light started flickering on stage. A while later a blank square showed up and then color. Bora's face came into view.

_"Hey Lucy! I know I told you I wouldn't tape this but guess what... I LIED! HAHAHA! Anyway Pepe's getting you ready for you big debut into our gang, I know everyone's going to love you. I told Pep and Can if I ever was to die to finally show you this video. If this is not Lucy watching it then FAST FORWARD BECAUSE SOME DEEP SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DONE!... okay we should be good. Lucy, since the moment I met you I always thought you were family. I've never had a family before you know? But thanks to The Drink All Day Party All Night Club I finally had one. I wasn't alone... thank you_" Bora said.

The mood headed down south. Everyone frowned remembering their friend, Bora.

_"When I heard your story that's all I ever wanted for you. To have a family, to be loved. I hope you found that now"_ Bora said.

The camera moved over to show the crowd in the background cheering.

_"Oh well your debut is about to start. I have to lay low so you won't spot this but hey, welcome to the club"_ Bora said.

The camera moved around a little more before it was finally straight. The picture went dark then there was lights; the stage lit up and Lucy walked into the middle of it. The gang all laughed, on the video and in real life, seeing her. Who wouldn't laugh seeing Lucy dressed up as a Barbie doll? Her blond hair was up in two high ponytails with curls at the end. Her dress was bright yellow and puffy with pink bows on everywhere. What made people laugh the most was her make-up though. Bright pink lips with yellow eye shadow that really made her eyes pop.

_"Give us a twirl sugar baby!"_ a young Pepe yelled from the background.

Lucy stomped around in her white lolita boots, twirling around for the gang. Wolf whistles and cats calls were heard in the background.

_"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"_ young Lucy yelled on the mike.

Bora's face appeared on screen.

_"And I'm saying this with a straight face Lucy, you look absolutely... RIDICULOUS! OH I'M NEVER GOING TO LET THIS GO!"_ Bora yelled.

"AND YOU DIDN'T YOU BITCH!" Lucy yelled in real life throwing a beer bottle at the projection of Bora's face.

The camera turned back to Lucy. Music could be heard playing from the background. Lucy stood up on top of the bar counter and started singing the first notes.

_Fly higher and higher _

_Where wings of love_ _come_ _flying over me_

_While my heart is calling out f__or you._

Lucy's future voice completely outshined the young Lucy's voice.

_Although it's just another day _

_A day before tomorrow_

_I have to cherish every moment b__y kissing you._

_With the moon and the stars above _

_I know I belong to you somehow_

_I should have found another way _

_To tell you that I love you_

_I don't know why I took it for granted _

_With you by my side._

**_Cry _**

**_Then I have come to realize _**

**_To have someone together _**

**_Now they're apart._**

_I wish I had the kind of power_

**_To turn the tide and turn back that time._**

**_Fly higher and higher _**

**_Where wings of love come flying over you._**

_Let me be the one to hold you close _

_And give you Happiness._

**_Without you there's nothing in this world_ _t___****o **carry on.

_So I'm sending all my love t__o you_

_Tell me the things I want to hear _

_Caress me to your Heaven_

_These are the words I kept in my heart_

_And they are like a key._

**_Why, we took this long and winding road_**

**_We're lost inside a labyrinth of love_**

_Together we must light up the fire_

**_To burn souls to the highest height_**

**_Fly higher and higher _**

_**Where waves of joy come flowing over you**_

_Here we have to sing the song of love_

**_That gave us Happiness_**

**_Without you, there's no one in this world w_****_ho makes me feel this way._**

_So I'm sending all my love for you._

**_I swear I'd never let you go_**

**_I can't live without your lovely smile_**

**_Forever my heart would let me know _**

**_Your the only one for me there_**

**_I treasure and warm and tender heart._**

The gang started getting all fired up now. They grabbed onto each other shoulders and sang with all their heart as their good bye song for Lucy. Cana stood up and grabbed Lucy's free hand; Pepe stood and grabbed her shoulder, each of them having tears in there eyes.

_Fly higher and higher _

_Where winds of love come flying over me _

_My heart is calling out for you _

_Cause of Happiness_

**_Fly higher and higher _**

**_Where wings of love come flying over you_**

**_Let me be the one to hold you close _**

**_And give you Happiness_**

**_Without you there's nothing in this world _**

**_To carry on_**

**_So I'm sending all my Love_**

_To You._

Lucy looked beside her to Cana and then at Pepe; both had tears streaming down there eyes. Lucy noticed she too had started crying.

"We love you Lucy" Cana said crying into her shoulder.

"We hope the best for you" Pepe said crying into her other.

Lucy didn't say the unspoken words in her heart. Instead she let her tears do the talking, and cried silently with them.

"You know we can still see each other anytime right?" Lucy asked ruining the moment.

Cana snorted while Pepe wiped away her tears.

"Way to ruin the mood" Pepe said.

"I'm drunk and the song was really emotional" Cana said as her excuse.

Lucy shook her head.

"What's your excuse huh?" Pepe and Cana asked.

Lucy just shook her head again.

So I'm sending all my Love

To You


	49. Chapter 49

Issues.

Chapter 49.

Twitch. He heard bottles clanking together. Another twitch; movement of the left leg. More bottles sounds, louder this time. Natsu opened his eyes, he saw the wooden floor with empty beer bottles and plastic cups everywhere. The weirdest thing was that everything looked sideways. His head was screaming out to him, so was his stomach. He laid on the floor for another good 10 minutes before attempting to get up. With shaky arms he placed both hands on the floor and pushed.

Blood came rushing to his head and he fell back down. Natsu waited another 10 minutes before he tried again. It was simpler this time; he was able to stand on all fours before leaning up on his knees. Natsu had no memories of what had happened last night until he started looking around the place. So many cups and bottles, so many passed out people on the floor. His eyes continued to scan until he saw Lucy sitting on a couch with a bottle in hand. Gajeel was sitting next to her wearing a pair of sunglasses.

One step at a time Natsu thought as he stood up with one foot, then the other. Once standing, it took Natsu a while to be able to grip how to walk again. His legs felt like jello underneath him but he still tried to take one step, then another. Lucy's head looked up when she heard Natsu's silent curses.

"... Bathroom is that way" Lucy said pointing to the left.

Natsu looked at her questionably. He wanted to head towards her not the... his hands rushed quickly to his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm going to need to borrow this Gajeel" Lucy said grabbing the bucket that was in his lap.

She walked over to Natsu and handed it to him just in time for him to puke his brains out. Lucy sat back down on the couch and stared at the half empty bottle in her hands. Natsu was the last one to wake up; now they could all finally leave... once they were done vomiting their insides.

* * *

Natsu's gang were all together now, all of them leaning against something.

"Who wants to come over my house so their parents won't know what they've been doing all night?" Lucy asked.

Her friends hands shot up.

"Then someone find Zero, we're going to borrow his car for a while" Lucy said kicking over the body beside her.

The gang slowly moved around searching for the person in question. Lisanna found him passed out behind the bar; she rolled him over and dug in his pockets for his keys.

"Got them!" Lisanna yelled.

"SHH! Not so loud" Levy said holding her pounding head.

Lucy stood up and walked over to Lisanna.

"How many of you need a bucket?" Lucy asked.

Yet again all hands went up.

* * *

It was over. It was all finally over. Lucy's drinking days were behind her. Why had she started drinking in the first place? Lucy looked down at the still half empty beer bottle between her legs.

It was because of her Mother. Lucy drank to numb the pain, she drank to forget... what would she do now though? She couldn't drink, she couldn't take her pills, she couldn't take drugs, she couldn't party. How was she suppose to escape the pain? By cutting herself? No, she wasn't that weak. Lucy looked up and into the rearview mirror. She saw her friends all passed out in the back, buckets only inches away from their heads.

This stirred something in Lucy. She remembered something Natsu once told her when they first started dating.

_"I used to have nightmares to when my Father left... I don't remember, but I know they stopped after I made the resolution to go find him"_

Really? Was it that easy to get rid off? All this time she only had to go visit her Mother and her nightmares would disappear? Lucy didn't believe it, she had to see for herself. Lucy made an illegal left turn and started driving down the road. How many years had it been 4? 5? The last time she visited her grave was at her funeral, that's when it all started.

"Stop rocking so much please" Erza called from the back.

Lucy checked the car's clock. It was just before noon, it should be open Lucy thought stepping on it. How did Lucy even remember where her Mother's grave was buried? She had to be at least 12 years old; it made no sense. A few minutes later though, Lucy saw the sign. Her Father had buried her Mother on a hill top, in a private memorial park just for her and Jude when he died. She drove into the park and pulled over right in front of the hill.

"Stay here!" Lucy yelled as she struggled to get the door open.

Beer bottle in hand, she struggled her way up the hill. She didn't even know why she was doing this or what the point of it was anymore. She didn't believe in talking to dead people but then why was she trying so desperately to make it to the top? Lucy fell over three times but she kept getting up. Running drunk, or in this case tispy, was not one of her strong points.

Finally she reached the clearing. Lucy walked up to the grave stone of her Mother. Layla Heartfilia. She had no words to say to her deceased Mother. Maybe because she was over thinking it... Lucy took a deep breath and cleared her mind.

"You're probably thinking of what a fuck up I've become up there in heaven... you've been gone for a very long time... I've grown" she started.

Lucy felt tears coming to her eyes but she blinked them away. All she said was one sentence and yet she was already about to cry her heart out.

"I miss you so much Mother, I miss you!" Lucy yelled falling down.

She ran her hands across Layla's grave stone.

"It wasn't fair! How could you do that to me?! How could you leave me all alone like that?!" she yelled.

Lucy didn't stop the tears any longer, she let them free. She cried in silence waiting for the answer that would never come.

"I.. I found friends though. I found people who cared about me, both good and bad. I guess what I'm saying is... I don't need you any longer... I've outgrown you so you don't have to watch over me anymore" Lucy said.

She wiped her tears away and stood up.

"Go do whatever you do, and I'll do the same. But let's get one thing straight you not allowed to take Father! At least not yet anyway! He hasn't been punished enough, he needs to stay here with me do you understand?!" Lucy yelled at the grave.

She ran a hand through her hair and laughed to herself.

"Look at me, I'm nuts. I guess that's it... good bye Mother... I... I love you" she said.

Lucy extended her hand and poured the rest of her beer on her Mother's grave. The last bit of alcohol she was allowed to drink for a lifetime... unless she could convince Natsu different. Lucy looked up in the sky and watched the clouds float by. Maybe the reason she was always staring up there was to see if her Mother was staring back at her. She didn't need to any longer though. Lucy was okay now.

With a deep breath, she turned around and starting making her way down hill. She paused mid-way through when she saw her friends... they all were standing outside the truck waiting for her. Natsu was staring at her with the smile Lucy loved so much.

Loved... she said it to her Mother. She felt it towards Cana and Pepe and all her gang members. She felt it last night with Natsu.

"Come on what's taking so long! The sun's killing me!" Gajeel complained.

Lucy grinned and ran down towards her friends. She didn't looked back at her Mother's grave once.

* * *

"WHAT THE?!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

"SHHHH!" everyone yelled.

Ms. Supetto looked at all of them with concerned eyes. Finally she sighed and shook her head.

"Leave the buckets outside and come in" she said holding the door open ride.

Lucy was the first to walk in followed by the others.

"8 Bloody Mary's please" Lucy said heading in the kitchen.

Her friends followed slowly behind her. Ms. Supetto shook her head and went to prepare the drinks in the kitchen. The things she had to put up with when Lucy was drunk, now she had 8 buckets to clean.

"Sit and lay your heads down, it should help" Lucy said.

"I don't understand how you don't have one" Natsu groaned laying his head on the cool marble counter.

It felt nice; soothing even.

"I'm used to hangovers... that or because I didn't sleep so I didn't have a hangover to wake up to" Lucy said walking in the living room.

She found the kid there watching her morning cartoons. Lucy walked up and patted her head.

"Lucy! Look Charle Lucy's back!" Wendy yelled.

"Shh, our friends have headache's. Go back to watching cartoons and we'll join you shortly" Lucy told her.

Wendy nodded and turned back around focusing back on the TV. Lucy walked back into the kitchen and saw only 3 of the 8 Bloody Mary's were empty.

"Drink, it'll help with your headache" she told them.

"How will drinking more alcohol help cure our hangover's?" Levy asked.

"The Bloody Mary is sometimes mistakenly believed to alleviate hangovers when it is served in the morning" Lucy quoted walking over to the liquor cabinet.

Well a deal was a deal. No more drinks for Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu stared at the bloody drink before taking the celery out and downing it.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

Natsu's friends jerked back as they all held onto their heads. Lucy's arms were filled with bottles and bottles of alcohol while she walked towards the sink. She uncapped the first bottle before pouring it down the drain.

"I'm getting rid of all this stuff" she said.

Once the first bottle was empty Lucy threw it in the other sink before going onto the next.

"You're wasting it!" Ms. Supetto yelled.

"Really? Father's in a coma so he can't drink this stuff and I've quit drinking. You certainly don't drink so I see it as a waste of space. We can now use that cabinet to hide the sweets and cookies from Wendy now" Lucy said.

Ms. Supetto was shocked. There was nothing she could say or do so she just went to make breakfast for Lucy's friends. Lucy had kissed every bottle before she poured it all away. Natsu would have told her that he was proud at the moment but he couldn't barely move, let alone form a sentence. He was starting to feel better though thanks to the drink Lucy gave him.

Lucy finished her business a few minutes later. She tied all the empty bottles in a bag and placed it back on the floor before grabbing Natsu's hand.

"Shower anyone?" Lucy asked.

Yet again all hands went up.

"Follow me, we should have enough for all of you" she said walked up stairs.

She led each of her friends to a private room with a shower just for them, except for Natsu.

"Where's my shower?" Natsu asked.

"With me in my room" Lucy said.

Natsu went pink.

"Really?" he asked.

Lucy snorted. "No, I was kidding" she said opening the door.

Lucy walked into the bathroom and pulled out a towel for Natsu.

"Here, be quick about it though" she said handing it to him.

"Thanks, love you Luce" Natsu said walking in the bathroom.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair and laid on her bed. Last night had to be the best party of her life, partially since her old friends were there. Lucy turned in her bed and stared at the bathroom door, Natsu was in there. Things were getting pretty serious with him, Lucy thought she might cry if he was to leave her... seriously! Can you believe that? Lucy never thought she'd never get this hung up on a guy, never. He was nice, a non-druggie, and kind of an idiot; he was nothing like her and yet... when Lucy was around him she wanted to be a better person.

It was thanks to Natsu that she was able to come this far. To make up with her Mother, to resolve problems with her Father, to face her fears, to save her life in the years to come. Lucy owed Natsu... everything.

"Hey Lucy, I'm done" Natsu said walking out the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Lucy walked up to him and gently kissed his lips.

"Thank you" she said.

Natsu blinked, "for what?" he asked.

Was this really happening? Natsu was still a little hung over, who wouldn't be?

"For loving me... thank you" Lucy said before walking into the bathroom to take her own shower.

Natsu stared at the bathroom door, the same as Lucy was doing a few minutes ago. All his effort, all his hard work...it wasn't in vain. Everything he's done up till now, all the hardship, all the sacrifices, it was all leading to her. Natsu was destined to be with her, he was destined to love her. Fate may have separated them but destiny brought them back together.

Lucy opened a whole new world for Natsu, a world he's only seen in movies. It was fun. Maybe he was being to harsh on never making her drink or smoke ever again... maybe until she was old enough to do it. He was proud to see Lucy keep her end of the bargain though, Lucy was a really good person.

"Have you been staring at the door this whole time?" Lucy asked rubbing her hair with a towel.

Natsu blinked. "Uh" he said.

"If you wanted to see me naked you could have came in" she said walking to her closet.

"Uh" Natsu said. Instead of blinking he blushed again.

The next thing he knew a towel was hitting his face.

"Just kidding, I bet you were thinking pervy thoughts though" she teased and giggled.

The towel fell of his face and he saw the sparkles in Lucy's eyes and her childish smirk. She winked at him before walking in her closet. This was the girl he was in love with. This was his soul mate.

* * *

"So what are you all going when you get home?" Lucy asked.

"Take two aspirin and call you in the morning" Natsu's gang recited.

"Good but text me, as a matter of fact if you're okay just come to school tomorrow, that's good enough. So what are you going to tell your parents?" Lucy asked.

"We spent the night over a friends" they recited.

"And if they ask who what do you say?" Lucy asked.

Each member shouted out a different name.

"Good, now go" Lucy said pointing to the exit.

"Great party Lucy" Gajeel said walking out with his girlfriend. Levy nodded in his arms.

"Never seen Erza like that, I'm never going to let her live it down, thanks for that" Jellal laughed... until Erza punched him.

"It was nice" Juvia said.

Gray just nodded as he went out. Lucy extended her hand when Lisanna was leaving.

"Hey! Congrats runner up, never knew you were a heavy drinker" she said.

Lisanna smiled weakly, "neither did I, bye Lucy" Lisanna said leaving.

And then there was 3... and a cat.

"Aren't you going to go?" Lucy asked.

"Why? No parents asking me where I was up all night" Natsu said.

"Where were you all night Mister?" Lucy asked sternly.

Natsu grinned. "Out all night with my girlfriend, it was really something" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled back, which quickly faded into a yawn.

"I was hoping for you to leave, I'm overdue for a nap" she yawned.

"Do you always stay up all night for parties?" Natsu asked.

"Only for the good ones... you know what? This is fine. Watch Wendy for me, I'm going to bed" Lucy said walking upstairs.

"You hear that Wendy? It's just me and you... and a cat. I should go get Happy" Natsu said.

"I don't care as long as you don't disturbed my sleep. The kid got money, have a nice day out" Lucy said before disappearing down the hall.

Natsu looked down at the little girl.

"What do you say? Play date between two cats?" Natsu asked.

Wendy shook her head up and down.

* * *

A week past before things were back to normal... well normal as they'd ever be. Then again, when were things ever that normal to begin with?

"She was there again last night?" Lucy asked over the phone.

_"Yeah Lulu, Dona's talking about cutting her off for a while. He doesn't want her OD-ing in his house, said it was bad for business" _Cana said.

"Bad for business?! Really that's what he cares about? Whatever, tell him to cut her off, matter of fact tell everyone to cut her off" Lucy said.

_"It's more serious then that Lucy. She's your friend, have you tried talking to her about it?"_

"Yeah but she's so fucking stubborn, same with Gray. Look I don't know what the reason is but enough is enough. Call me if you see her there again and I'll personally come down to pick her up"

_"Will do Boss, I'll tell the boys to start looking out for Juvia. I'll text you about the progress, bye" _Cana said before the line went died.

Lucy shut her phone as she walked into the lunch area with Wendy. Things were not looking well for Juvia and quite frankly Lucy was getting tired of it. She still had her favor to do, Lucy only hoped that things would get better once she completed it.

"I think you'd do great Natsu" Lisanna said.

Lucy sat down at the lunch table, "him be great about what?" she asked.

Natsu turned to her and grinned. "What do you think about me joining the football team?" he asked.

Lucy busted up in laughter.

"I guess that answers that" Gajeel laughed with her.

Lucy wiped her tears away and sighed deeply. "That's was a good joke Natsu, very funny" she said.

Natsu pulled his girlfriend into a death hug. "I was being serious" he mumbled against her hair.

"School's almost out isn't it? Don't they have a full team or what not?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it's the last game but get this. Two of the players got into an accident driving home from your party so they're open slots available" Gajeel said.

"Are they dead?" Lucy asked.

"Nope just injured pretty badly, they can't play the last game so Gajeel and I was thinking of joining the team!" Natsu said.

"What is our team anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Fairies" Jellal answered.

Lucy busted up in laughter again. "I've been a panther, a dolphin, an ogre, a lion, even a fucking jack rabbit but that beats everything" she choked out between laughs.

"Lucy stop laughing at our mascot" Natsu said.

"Beware the fairies! We got magic dust that will blind yah" she laughed.

Erza and Jellal started laughing along with Gajeel and Gray.

"Lucy" Natsu warned.

"All you have to do is clap and we'll be unstoppable" she continued laughing.

Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy started laughing now.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"You just have to believe!" Lucy laughed.

"I'M SERIOUS LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stopped laughing.

"Don't you have to be getting a C average to join?" she asked.

"I have that now thanks to your tutoring" Natsu said.

"That reminds me, Levy I put that picture frame of your's in good use" Lucy said digging in Natsu's bag.

She placed it in their this morning on the walk to school. In it was two picture of the whole gang. On the right side was the picture Lucy photo shopped. The top read 'We Don't Give A Fuck Club' with all the members of Natsu's gang when they were Lucy brought her camera to school. On the left side was the cosplaying tutoring. Gajeel was a clown, Lisanna was a bunny, Natsu was a princess, Jellal was a maid, Gray was an underwear model (Lucy only choose that for Juvia which did indeed actually work. Lucy concluded that she still loved him), Juvia was a swimsuit model (as kicks for Gray), Levy was a vampire (she didn't need tutoring but she wanted to go to be with everyone else), Erza was a priestess, Wendy was Lucy (fake piercing's thanks to Lucy) and finally of course Lucy was the sexy librarian.

"I can't believe you took a picture and didn't give us copies" Erza said looking over Jellal.

"I can't believe you took pictures period! We only had one session!" Gajeel yelled.

Jellal groaned, now Erza had leverage over him. He couldn't tease her about being so clingy when she was drunk anymore.

"What can I say? I'm sneaky... alright my old maid's sneaky. Look at it this way, at least you all are passing!" Lucy said grabbing the picture frame back.

She tucked it away safely in Natsu's bag then leaned against him.

"Burn it" Gajeel whispered to him.

"With all seriousness Lucy, what do you think about me joining football?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed, back to this subject again.

"Natsu if you make the team I'll be your fucking cheerleader" Lucy said.

The only reason she said such a ridiculous thing was because that's how ridiculous she thought this was. Natsu joining the football team? Hilarious! Natsu being as dense as he was didn't understand it though. All he knew was if he made the team, Lucy would be a cheerleader. He would get to see his girlfriend in a cheerleading outfit cheering him on.

"DEAL!" Natsu yelled.

"What about you Lev? If I make the team are you going to cheer me on?" Gajeel asked.

Levy blushed and nodded.

"We got ourselves a goal Dragneel, try-outs are next week. We better get practicing" Gajeel said.

"I'm already ahead of you Gajeel" Natsu said.

He was about to get up and go hit the school's gym with Gajeel but something was in his way. Lucy was still laying on him.

"Um Lucy... I need to go" he said.

"I'm comfortable though" Lucy said leaning further back.

"..." Natsu couldn't argue so he just sat there.

In the faintest background, Natsu could hear the sound of a whip.

"SHUT UP GAJEEL!"


	50. Chapter 50

My First 50 Chapter Fanfiction.

We Made It Everybody.

We Made It.

Never Did I Think That Issues Was Going To Make It This Far.

Thank You Everyone For Your Constant Support.

I Am Proud To Write-.

Issues.

Chapter 50.

"Gray! Welcome home! How was school?" Ultear greeted her little brother.

Gray shrugged off his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor.

"It was alright" Gray responded laying down on the couch.

"Geeze Gray, at least try to keep the place tidy" Ultear said fixing his shoes and placing his bag on the table.

Gray only groaned as he turned around to stare at his sister.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

Ultear crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I haven't seen you in years, YEARS! And you're already asking when I'm leaving? Where's the love?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried about your job. How am I going to eat if you don't bring home the bacon?" Gray asked.

Ultear smacked Gray's feet off the couch so she could sit down.

"By bringing in your own. So tell me about your day, how was Natsu?" she asked.

"Still as dumb as ever" he responded.

"You always spoke so poorly of him when you wrote me about him, I think he's your best friend though" she said.

"Probably is" he answered.

"I'm confused though. Out of the weeks I've been here not once have you talked about that girl you were so fond of... what was her name?... Juvia! That's it! What's going on with Juvia?" Ultear asked.

Gray smashed the couch pillow against his face.

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled against it.

"You were always writing about how she loved you so much" she said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Gray said a little louder.

"By the way you wrote, I thought you felt the same" she said.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Gray yelled throwing the pillow at her.

It didn't phase Ultear though.

"Then what do you want to talk about Gray?" she asked.

"Anything! Everything but her!" he yelled.

"Why though? Why do you keep avoiding me every time I try and talk about her! It's like the same thing with Mo-...oh... why didn't I notice it before?... she does look like her doesn't she?" Ultear asked remembering a picture of Juvia that Gray had sent her in a letter of his.

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled.

"Is that why you're avoiding her? Was that why you never returned her feelings? Because you thought she'd die like Mom?" Ultear asked.

"NO! IT WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT I'D KILL HER LIKE MOM! THERE YOU HAPPY?!" Gray yelled.

He stood up and stomped to his room. Ultear wasn't going to give up that easily though, she stood up and followed after him.

"So you do love her, you just can't admit it though because she looks so much like Mom. I'm right aren't I?" Ultear asked.

Gray tried to slam the door on her but Ultear was stronger. She forced her way into the room.

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself Gray? When are you going to realize it wasn't your fault she died?" Ultear asked.

"IT WAS WAS MY FAULT! If I hadn't gotten into that stupid argument with her, not even that, if I would have just called her once I got to Natsu's she wouldn't have died. It was my fault Ultear! Isn't that why you left me? Because you couldn't stand the sight of seeing our Mother's murderer!" Gray yelled.

Ultear slapped him. Gray turned his head to stare at her but she slapped him again.

"You have absolutely NO RIGHT to think that poorly of me! I never once blamed you for Mom's death! Not once! Do you hear me?!" Ultear yelled.

"Then why did you go? Why did you leave me?" he asked in a broken voice.

Ultear's gaze softened as she walked over and hugged Gray.

"To take care of you. Once she left us Gray someone had to pay the bills, someone had to make sure you got everything you needed. I wanted you to have a good life Gray, just like Mom did. I left to make something better for us, and things got better right? You never had to worry about food, or expenses, or not coming back to a home. I tried to make your life as stable so you could enjoy your school years" Ultear said.

"I wanted you here though, I needed you here" Gray said clutching her shirt.

"I was only ever a phone call away" she said rubbing his back.

"I was afraid you'd get into an accident if I asked, I thought you'd die and I'd truly be all alone" he said.

"Gray... you need to let this go" Ultear said pushing him away.

She wiped her little brother's tears.

"When Mom died you were so broken. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you but I just wanted to make a good life for you. In your letters, they were so depressing. I kept telling myself that I was doing this for you though, to provide a future for you so I kept working regardless of your feelings. I'm sorry Gray, you tried not to show me your true feelings but I knew. I knew you were trying but every time we talked over the phone... you just sounded so sad" Ultear said wiping away tears of her own.

"And then a miracle happened. I retrieved a letter one day and it sounded so... happy! I reread it hundreds of times, I carried it everywhere with me to remind me of you. I checked the handwriting to other letters just to make sure you really wrote it. It gave me some hope that the choice I made was actually a good one! Do you know what letter it was?" Ultear asked.

Gray shook his head even though he had a feeling he did.

"It was when you first met Juvia" she said.

Gray let a stray tear fall down his cheek.

"I memorized the whole thing Gray. Dearest Sister, I actually laughed when I read that part. You never called me that until you met her, anyway. Dearest Sister, I know I usual start the letter by asking you how you are and answering your past questions but I'm going to skip all of that today. I made a friend today... well I met someone I'd like to be a friend with one day. I didn't get her name but I'm working on it now. It was on a rainy day when I spotted her, she was standing in the middle of it. Without a second thought I held my umbrella over her and you know what she did? SHE KICKED ME! LITERALLY! I'M NOT KIDDING!" Ultear said and laughed lightly.

"Don't stop" Gray said.

Ultear smiled and nodded.

"I mean I was only trying to help out but she kicked me! What does that tell me about life? How am I suppose to help strangers if there's a chance instead of getting a thank you I get a kick to the chest? You read me, Kick. To. The. Chest. I could see her panties... I don't know why I just wrote that, and I'm writing in pen too so I can't erase it... why am I telling you my thoughts?... That was the first time you were tongue tied in a letter Gray. It shocked me. Now let's see, this girl... I can't get her out of my mind. The only thing I know about her is that she needs help. Whose help I'm not sure but I want to believe it's mine. Maybe I can finally start atoning for my sin? I think Mom would want me to try and help her. Sorry this letter's short but that's all I wanted to say. With love, Gray... That was also the first letter you mentioned Mother in" Ultear said.

Gray stood there frozen. He didn't have words to say to her.

"I was so happy when more letters came sounding the same. You were growing happier, I could tell and it was all thanks to her... then one day I got a strange letter. Tear drops were everywhere... it was the letter you wrote me when she went to the hospital. I then learned you loved her... I think you realized that too. You've let our Mom chain you back though, you thought the same thing would happen to Juvia if you loved her so you kept your distance. The real reason I came back was because of your last letter" Ultear said letting go of Gray.

She ran downstairs and grabbed her purse before running back up. Gray was still standing there; she dumped her purse on the floor and looked for the letter.

"Here it is, this was the letter that made me want to beat your ass. Where was it... right here! Dear Sister, I don't think things are going to work out between me and Juvia. I've finally made the choice to move on, I know she'll be happier this way. Now what kind of bull shit was that Gray! How do you know what's best for her? How do you know what's going to make her happy!?" Ultear asked.

Gray didn't have an answer.

"This girl loves you Gray! She loves you for you despite all your faults, despite everything! How are you going to sit there and write me I know she'll be happier this way, without me? In every letter you always wrote how much Juvia cared and adored you! How are you going to decided what's best for her? Idiot!" Ultear said grabbing her little brother in a head lock.

She slammed him on the ground and pinned him down.

"Repeat after me, Mom's death was not my fault" Ultear yelled.

"It was my fault th-"

Gray coughed due to the swift elbow Ultear gave him to the gut.

"I got all day Gray, repeat after me. Mom's death was not my fault" she repeated.

"Mom's death... was not my fault" Gray said.

"Louder!" she yelled.

"Mom's death was not my fault!" he said.

"Louder! Say it like you mean it!" she yelled.

"But I don't mean it!" he said.

"Well mean it then! Do you really think our Mother's happy in heaven seeing you like this? Ignoring your true love because of her? The accident may not have been your fault but you making her unhappy at the moment is!" Ultear yelled.

Gray's eyes widened. Was it really so simple? Why hadn't he thought of that? His Mom's been watching him this whole time, his Mom's always been with him. What was she thinking as she watched him? What did she think when he said those word to Juvia? When he broke her heart?

"I... I didn't mean to" Gray whispered.

Ultear looked down at him. Was she finally getting somewhere?

* * *

It had to be at least 3 am in the morning, maybe even earlier, when her phone started ringing. When she checked her clock it was actually around 12. Wow... what happened to Lucy? She'd usually be partying at this time... oh that's right. Natsu happened. She hoped it wasn't him calling her right now.

"Hello?" Lucy answered.

_"Yo! A drunky birdy told me to look out for a druggie blue girl. Well good news, I'm staring at her right now" _Zero said over the phone.

"I'm on my way text me the address" Lucy said getting up from bed.

_"Hold on, first tell me where my van is?" _Zero asked.

Lucy took off her sweats and pulled up her jeans.

"You mean Elfman hasn't given it back to you yet?" Lucy asked reaching for her jacket.

_"Elfman! I should have known!"_ Zero said.

Lucy laughed.

_"Shit! I'm going to pay him a little visit. I'm texting it to you now, bye" _Zero said hanging up.

As Lucy pulled her coat on, her phone vibrated. She checked the message for the address and smiled. Perfect, it was just up her alley.

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked leaning up from bed.

Lucy was going to tell her to go back to sleep but it was always good to have back up... even if it was a seven year old kid.

"Shoes, coat, knife, let's go" Lucy said.

Let's just say the kid didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Lucy said.

She's been walking around the streets for half an hour now and she was freezing. Not to mention this was a bad area to have a kid around.

"There! Juvia's there Nee-san!" Wendy yelled.

Lucy followed her finger and spotted her sitting on a bus bench with several other people.

"Nice going, HEY JUVIA!" Lucy yelled.

She was sitting about 3 blocks away but she was certain she would be able to hear her. Juvia looked up at the sound of her name but she couldn't see who was calling her.

"Shit, come on kid let's go" Lucy said jogging towards her.

Wendy tried her best to follow her but ended up tripping. One minute Juvia was sitting there with other junkies as Lucy helped Wendy up and the next she was being surrounded by police cars.

"No fucking way! Come on!" Lucy yelled.

There was no way this could be happened but there it was. Juvia was being handcuffed and pushed into the back of a cop car. Lucy picked up Wendy and jogged over there.

"Hold it there, just go back to your home miss, nothing to see here" an officer said.

"Fuck that, I know her" Lucy said.

"What did you say?"

"Allen it's okay, she's with me" Iroha said walking up.

"Shit am I glad to see you" Lucy said placing Wendy down.

She hugged her old buddy briefly.

"You too Luce, I see you have a kid now" she said noticing Wendy.

"Cousin actually, listen I know her any chance we can walk away free with the blue chick?" Lucy asked.

Iroha shook her head.

"Can't. This was a major drug bust not to mention my subordinates are all around us. I'll take you with us though, hop in" Iroha said walking to her car door.

Wendy sat in the front of the police car, excited as ever, while Lucy sat in back with Juvia.

"Never been in the back of one of these" Lucy said.

"Hopefully you never will" Iroha said as she drove off.

Lucy looked over to Juvia. Silent tears were shown, she was crying.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

She had to know, she wanted to know. Why resort to this when she had her life together, when she had family and friends?

"He doesn't love me. With it though... it brought me to a world where he did" Juvia cried.

Of course. There was always a male involved.

* * *

"Where's Lucy?! I've called her at least 20 times already!" Natsu yelled staring at his phone.

That was nothing compared to the times Gray's called Juvia. He was ready today, he was going to ask her to be with him. Where was she?

"Shut it Natsu it's obvious she's not coming, she's missed half the day already. Why would she come for two periods?" Gajeel asked.

"Why indeed? Ask her yourself Gajeel cause here she comes" Jellal said.

Lucy came into the lunch area on a mission. She had left Wendy behind so she could rest, which she was suppose to be doing but Lucy was so pissed right now she had to teach him a lesson.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy looked like shit. She was in the previous outfit from when she went to get Juvia. Her hair was a mess, strands everywhere, she had blood shot eyes but Lucy didn't give a shit. She pulled Gray right off the table and straddled him, punching him one after another in his face. Gray was so surprised he didn't have a chance to defend.

"What the fuck?! Lucy!" Jellal yelled pulling her off him.

She was only able to get four good hits to his face before Jellal came. Gajeel helped Gray up while Natsu helped Jellal hold his girlfriend back.

"You stay the fuck away from her do you hear me?! I never want to see your sad pathetic self ever near her! You fucking bitch! You asshole! You! You! You're not even worst my insults!" Lucy yelled at him.

Gray wiped the blood from his busted lip and started at Lucy.

"That hurt like shit! What I do to you?!" he yelled.

"I hate you so much right now! I just want to smash your fucking face! She didn't deserve this! She didn't deserve it! You ruined her fucking life! I hate you Fullbuster!" Lucy yelled.

She didn't know how important Juvia was to her until this moment. It the heat of all the action Lucy realized something. Juvia was just like her. She lost her parents, she hanged with the wrong crowd and was a druggie, she got saved. Exactly the same. The only difference was Lucy's boyfriend wasn't a bitch like Juvia's.

"Lucy?" Gray asked.

Lucy stopped fighting Natsu and leaned into his embrace.

"You're going to stay away from her! Far away! I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore, never again" Lucy cried.

Natsu looked at his girlfriend, confusion written all over his face. The next word was worry as he wiped Lucy's tears from her face. Gray just sat there on the floor clenching his fists.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"YOU FUCKING RUINED HER LIFE!" Lucy yelled.

She pushed Natsu off her and started walking away, back home to where her kid was. She was going to sleep and forget her troubles for an hour or so. Gray stood up and chased after her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" he yelled.

"She's in jail and she's not getting out" Lucy said.

Let him suffer. Let him suffer and regret the day he messed with her Lucy thought.

And it happened. Gray's whole world came tumbling down.

"She's been hanging around the streets for a couple of weeks now. It was at Elfman's house when Cana told me. I tried to ask her about it but, she wouldn't tell. Finally I came to bring her home last night and... the cops beat me to it. No matter how many connections I had they couldn't let her go. I rode in the back with her and she told me everything, EVERYTHING Gray. Everything you said to her that day, how she chased after you to confess her love only to find you in the arms of another woman" Lucy said.

Another woman? Gray thought back to that day, the day he ended everything. That's when Ultear first came.

"Ultear! Ultear is my sister! She's my sister!" Gray pleaded.

"You still broke her heart, you still pushed her over to the edge. And now thanks to you Juvia get's to graduate from an all girls detention center. If she was 18 she would have had 8 to 10 years in jail but she's only a minor. You're going to be the one to tell her parents because I sure as hell ain't" Lucy said.

Gray punched the ground. Tears burning his eyes as they fell.

"Save her, save her, save her!" Gray repeating getting louder each time.

"I can't! Maybe if she didn't have 2 years on probation! But not now! It's too late!" Lucy yelled.

"That's my favor! Go fucking save Juvia! Your favors are suppose to be miracles right?! Your favors can do anything! One for each friend, well mine is for you to save her!" Gray yelled.

"You aren't my friend anymore though! You're just the bitch who got my real friend locked up!" Lucy yelled.

"FINE I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE SAVE HER!" Gray begged bowing down.

"Don't you get it! I can't! I ca-..."

She could. Lucy could save her... but at the risk of her own life.

"Swear to me, swear on her life and yours as well that you'll stay away from her... far away" Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up Natsu! I swear it, I swear it on my life to stay away... just please save her" Gray said.

Lucy took a deep breath. This was going to need a lot of convincing.

"Erza" Lucy called out.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Punch me in my throat" Lucy said straining her neck up.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Do you want to save Juvia or not? Punch me in my throat" Lucy repeated.

Erza couldn't believe it though, she couldn't do it.

"Gray get up, wipe that shit off your face. Be a man and punch me in my throat" Lucy said.

Gray rubbed his face with his sleeves and stood. He clenched his fist, ready to strike.

"What the fuck! No!" Natsu said tackling Gray.

"Do now Erza!" Lucy yelled.

Erza groaned and launched. Better her then a man she thought. Erza forgot that she was stronger than the average man though. Lucy grabbed her throat and started coughing.

"Hello, heelllooo" Lucy said.

Her voice was scratchy but still wasn't convincing.

"Punch me in the nose now, not so hard though" Lucy said.

"Wait!" Natsu said lunging but too late.

Lucy's eyes started tearing up as she held her throat and her nose.

"Hello, heellloooo" she cried.

This was good, her voice was all scratchy and whiny now. Perfect.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked bending near her side.

"Take Natsu away, far away" Lucy said.

Gajeel and Jellal nodded and grabbed Natsu.

"No wait! Stop! Lucy!" he yelled.

She didn't want Natsu here for this. Lucy pulled out her phone and called the one person she never thought in a million years that she would call. Dan Straight.

_"HELLOOO LU-PYON!"_ Dan yelled.

Lucy sniffed on the phone and make crying noises.

_"Lulu? Lu-pyon! Lu-koi! What's wrong?!"_ Dan yelled.

Lucy had to play her cards just right.

"Dan! Dan!" Lucy cried onto the phone.

_"Lu-pyon! What happened?! Where are you?!"_ he yelled.

Lucy sniffed, she was surprised at her own acting skills.

"I- I- I was in Minstrel, sipping on a coconut when my friend, my friend, she called and told me my best friend went to jaaaaiiiil!" Lucy cried.

Her friends, what was left of them, stared at Lucy's acting fit. She was good, real good. She was actually convincing them. What was happening again? How would this save Juvia?

_"Lu-nya?"_ Dan asked.

"She got arrested by Magnolia's police! She was my best friend Dan! When I came back we were suppose to go to school together! Whaaaaaahhh!" Lucy said.

She was so happy for watching Wendy's crying fits now.

_"Who Lu-nya! What was her name?!"_ Dan yelled.

"Juvia, Juvia Lockster! She was my best friend and now I'm never going to see her again!" Lucy yelled.

_"No more tears, I'm on it. She'll be out and about in no time! I'll destroy her record for you so please stop crying"_ Dan said.

Lucy wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! Juvia Lockster, I'll get started on it right away" Dan said.

_"Thank you Dan. When I get back from my 6 month vacation, I'll take you out as a thank you"_ Lucy said.

"No problem, just no more tears Lucy" Dan said.

Lucy gave a light laughter. "Thanks Dan. I really owe you one. Well I need to go, no phones on the boat" Lucy said.

_"Of course, I love you Lu-nya and no worries about your friend, I'll call you when she's out"_ Dan said.

"Um I'm on a cruise so just send a text and I'll respond in a month or so" Lucy said getting up.

Her voice was coming back and her tone was rather bored.

_"Of course, I love you!"_ Dan yelled.

"Dan? You're breaking up? Bye Dan! Thanks again!" Lucy said hanging up.

Sometimes it paid to have a stalker that was the son of the Chief of Police. Lucy almost wanted to gag in the middle of it with all the nicknames Dan had made up for her.

"That conversation never leaves this circle understood?" Lucy asked.

Her friends nodded.

"Now I need to go calm my boyfriend down, remember our deal Fullbuster" Lucy said pointing at him.

Gray gulped. "Can... I at least say good- bye?" he asked.

By Lucy's expression he could tell it was going to be a no.

"I'll tell Natsu about Dan" he said.

"Fine. Say your last good-byes" Lucy said before walking away.


	51. Chapter 51

51 People.

And Still Going On.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 51.

"Juvia Lockster? I don't know how but apparently our records of you vanished. We have nothing to charge you with, you're free to leave" Zero said with a suspicious voice.

Juvia looked up from her cell. How was this happening? Three seconds later Juvia had the answer. It had to be Lucy, that was the only reasonable explanation. Juvia gripped the bench she sat on before pushing herself up, Zero just held the cell open for her until she was able to walk out.

"Try to stay out of trouble, you owe the girl that much" Zero whispered to Juvia.

So she was right; it was because of Lucy. Zero locked the cell back up before turning back to Juvia.

"All you need to do is sign some papers and then your free to leave" Zero said leading her to his desk.

10 minutes later Juvia was free and ready to leave this place. She ran a hand through her untamed hair and tried to straighten herself out.

"So um I prevented the cops from informing your parents so no troubles on that, you've only been here for about 10 hours anyway. Do you need a ride home or something?" Zero asked.

"No, thank you though Zero" Juvia said.

Zero smiled. "No prob, the one you should be thanking is Lucy. Give her my regards when you see her again okay?" Zero asked.

Juvia nodded and waved as she left. She avoided eye contact with the people she passed until she made it outside. The sunlight blinded Juvia, her hand rose to shield her eyes. The cell was much darker then the outside, the only light they had was from a dull light bulb from a lamp. Once her eyes adjusted her hand fell. She stood outside the police station... what now?

She couldn't go back to drugs, she just couldn't.

Juvia also couldn't go back to school knowing Gray was there.

What options were left?

Walk.

A nice long walk alone.

Juvia listened to herself and started walking. To where she didn't know but that was half the fun right? Just walking... and walking... and walking.

"Juvia" Gray said.

Enough walking, Gray. Juvia stopped mid-step and looked at him with clouded eyes.

"I would have been here earlier to walk you home but Lucy refused to tell me where you were being held at" Gray said.

Juvia stared. She had no words for the man in front of her, she cried them all out to Lucy last night. Juvia felt empty.

"I love you Juvia. I know that might mean nothing to you now but I had to let you know" Gray said.

Juvia started walking again. To where she didn't know but that was half the fu-

"That woman you saw me with! She's my sister, that was Ultear my sister" Gray said walking with Juvia.

Still no words, only walking.

"I'm sorry I told you those words that one day, I didn't mean any of it! It's just... I believed it was my fault my Mother died so I thought I would cause you pain as well. That's the reason I pushed you away, to protect from harm... even though I still caused you pain in the end" Gray said.

Why wasn't she saying anything? Gray had expected her to burst in tears and cry once he confessed. What was happening? What was wrong?

"Will you stop walking and talk to me!" Gray yelled.

Juvia didn't listen though. She continued walking one step at another.

"Was that confession not enough? Alright I can do better, I can do more. Since the minute I saw you I've been in love with you, well maybe not in love, but I've had a crush! You were amazing and superb and that kick, that was a tough one. I still have the umbrella from that day, it's always been a keep sake for me,-..."

Gray continued to ramble on and on about his feelings towards Juvia. He couldn't tell if she was able to hear them are not but he didn't stop. Juvia kept on walking. To where she didn't know but that was half the fun right? Even though she didn't respond, it didn't mean Juvia couldn't hear what he was saying. Finally Juvia stopped walking, she was being called here.

"What the?... My house?" Gray asked looking up at it.

All this time she's been wanting to come here. This was the place she was going to go to confess her love to Gray again until she saw Ultear. Juvia would have came and confessed... maybe Gray would have accepted it, maybe not. Either way he was here now, so was she. Might as well finish what was going to happen that day...even if it was going to be her last confession.

"Oh I get it, I understand completely. I'll just... leave you alone now... bye" Gray said walking into her home.

Juvia caught his hand. Gray looked back with hope in his eyes. Juivia slowly rose her head and stared at Gray, her cloudy eyes clearing like a gust of wind just blew them away. She blinked and saw Gray, the man she owed everything too. She gulped and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I love you" she said.

She's said it countless of times before, hundreds, no thousands of times. This time though it got through to him. Gray blinked before responding immediately.

"I love you too Juvia"

Finally Juvia smiled; she wrapped her arms around Gray's next and nuzzled into his neck. How many times have she dreamed this? How many times have she wished for this to happen? Too many. Juvia blinked away the tears that prickled her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Gray took a big inhale of Juvia's scent and sight blissfully. While one hand wound around her hip his other hand rose and lost itself in Juvia's hair. He ran his fingers through her hair, getting caught in a tangle once or twice before he untangled it.

"Really" he said.

"No more hurting? You're not going to take it back?" she asked.

Gray smiled sadly. Never again he thought when he went to kiss her forehead.

"Never. I love you Juvia. I'm sorry I made you go so low, I should have noticed, I should have been there. I won't make the same mistake twice though, I'll be there from now on" Gray said.

"No you won't" Lucy said.

Gray's entire being froze, his muscles clenching like when a robber would get a flash light shone catching him in the act. He turned around wishing the voice he heard was in his mind. Standing in his doorway and not in his imagination was Lucy with his sister and Natsu behind her.

"We had a deal" she said taking a step out the house.

They did have a deal, a deal Gray swore his life on. A deal that couldn't be broken.

"Gray?" Juvia asked.

She didn't get it, why was Gray trying to untangle himself from her. His touches left as Gray took a step back.

"She's right, I can never see you again. Good-bye" Gray said.

He walked away from his home and around the corner.

"Where is he going? He lives here?" Natsu asked.

A few seconds later Gray came running back.

"Hold up! Why are you here?! At my home?!" Gray yelled.

"Did you see that Ultear? How fast he gave up?" Lucy asked.

Ultear nodded. "I don't think he was that serious about her judging on how fast he left, you didn't even need to convince him" Ultear responded.

"What's going on? Why can't he see me anymore?" Juvia yelled.

"That was the deal. I save you, he leaves and is never seen or heard from again" Lucy said walking down the steps.

"Why? I love him! You know I do!" Juvia yelled.

Lucy walked towards her friend and gripped her shoulders.

"He's bad for you though" Lucy said calmly.

Juvia exploded and pushed her kind gesture off her.

"He saved my life!" Juvia argued.

"Then put it at risk again. Do you have any idea about how many laws you broke? How you just abandoned all your friends and made every one worry because of him! Because of love! You put your life in danger because of it. So this time it was drugs but what about the next? What happens if he breaks up with you? Are you going to try suicide that time?" Lucy asked.

"I would never do that!" Gray yelled.

"You also said you'd never hurt her but you did" Lucy said.

Gray bit his tongue.

"He's bad Juvia. If you stay with him your life's at risk. You're to unstable when it comes to love" Lucy said.

"I'm hurting with him! I'm hurting without! What difference does it make?! In the end I'm still hurting! So why not hurt when I'm with the one that I love?!" Juvia asked.

"So he's really worth it?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! I know I made some bad decision but I love him. I believe the reason we met was for him to save me! To love me..." Juvia trailed off.

"She's proved her love but Gray still hasn't" Ultear said.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Nothing just come inside Gray, your not allowed to see her anymore" Ultear said.

"No! Sent me back to prison! I'd gladly wait two years to see him again!" Juvia yelled.

Lucy snorted. "Try 8 to 10" she said.

Juvia gulped but didn't waver. "Fine 8, 10, 20 for all I care. Just as long as Gray loves me" Juvia said.

"No, I won't let you do that to yourself. You deserve better, Lucy's right Juvia. You deserve so much better" Gray said grabbing her hands.

"But I don't want better, I want you" Juvia cried.

Ultear wiped a tear from her face.

"So emotional" she said.

"Isn't this from a soap opera?" Lucy asked.

Ultear clapped. "Yeah, this was on an episode last night. Gray and I watched it together" she said.

"I just happened to be in the same room as my old maid when she was watching it" Lucy said.

"Yeah right, just happened to be there" Ultear said.

"I'm hungry. Lucy are you hungry? Cuz I am" Natsu said.

"WERE HAVING AN EMOTIONAL MOMENT HERE AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST RAMBLING ON ABOUT NOTHING!" Gray yelled.

"He's right, back to them" Lucy said.

"Lucy please don't make him stay away" Juvia said.

"Why can't you see I'm only doing this for your own good? Because I love you" Lucy said.

Ultear started clapping again. "That was on the episode last week" she said.

Lucy laughed. "I was wondering if you'd get it, Gray you have a great sister" Lucy said.

"I'm not understanding anymore, are we good on the seeing Juvia thing or no?" he asked.

Lucy sighed and stuck a finger in her ear, honestly she just didn't care anymore. She didn't get any sleep last night because of Juvia, then she had to go kick Gray's ass at school. When all that ended she should have been able to go home to rest but instead she had to find out where Gray lived and wait for his ass.

Lucy was confused in the beginning. She knew right and wrong, the trickly part was Gray and Juvia together was both _right _and _wrong._ As Lucy waited outside his home with Natsu, Ultear had appeared and they discussed about the latest issue in hand. Ultear had told Lucy all about Gray's feeling about Juvia, and Lucy's explained Juvia's feelings to her in return.

In all honestly, Lucy really did not care anymore. Let her die, let her live, let him be happy, let him suffer, all Lucy knew was that she wanted to go to sleep. Let's just get this over with Lucy thought as she stared at Ultear.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Ultear bit her lip. Even as the adult figure in the group she had no experience with what was going on or what was best for Gray at the moment. Instead of answering like she should have done, Ultear just shrugged leaving it to Lucy.

"No" Lucy said ending it all.

But those fucking faces that they made, Gray and Juvia's once they heard the words sigh from her mouth. It made Lucy want to light herself on fire. No sense, she knew but that's how she felt. If Lucy didn't fix this then it would have haunted it for the rest of her life. She already got rid of one issue, Lucy didn't need another.

"Unless I change the favor" she said.

Gray and Juvia lifted up their heads so fast it should have caused a whip lash. Natsu smiled watching his girlfriend, the previous Lucy wouldn't have helped them. She wouldn't have cared or tried to do what was best. After all this time Natsu still did not know Lucy as well as he thought he did because Lucy was just tired. Maybe a part of his idea was true, but mainly because Lucy just wanted this all to be over and done, finished, gone.

"I'm listening" Gray said.

"Get over your past issues Gray, don't let them chain you down any longer. Be free and happy with the one you love" Lucy said.

Ultear was giving her a thumbs up.

"I think I could live with that" Gray said.

"But I can't live without food, we're going now Lucy" Natsu said walking off.

He dragged his girlfriend along with him. While the two of them walked off Ultear cleared her throat trying to catch the two teens attention.

"You know she's been waiting here for an hour for you two to come, asking me advice the whole time?" Ultear asked.

Gray and Juvia looked at her.

"She's a good friend, I can tell she really cares about you two. Cherish that" Ultear said.

Gray and Juvia smiled as they linked hands.

"Now where are my manners! Juvia we have so much catching up to do, God it's like I practically know you! Gray hasn't stopped talking about you since the first day you two met!" Ultear chattered.

"Ultear!" Gray yelled blushing red.

"IT'S TRUE! Come on in dear, welcome to our home" Ultear said.

Juvia smiled. It wasn't a dream anymore, it wasn't a fantasy any longer. It wouldn't be a wish she wished for on a shooting star or an eyelash or dandelion ever again. It was real. She finally made it, she finally made it to the horizon.

* * *

"HOW COME EVERYONE HAS A BOYFRIEND BUT ME!?" Lisanna yelled in the middle of the cafeteria.

Lucy had Natsu, Erza had Jellal, Levy had Gajeel, and now Juvia had Gray.

"You're forgetting the kid" Lucy said motioning to Wendy.

Lisanna ignored Lucy's remark and stabbed her lunch with a fork.

"I don't know, I saw you getting real close with Zero at that party" Erza teased.

"And I saw you getting real close with Jellal" Lisanna retorted.

Jellal laughed as Erza turned scarlet.

"Where are the other guys?" Juvia asked.

Lucy looked around, now that Juvia mentioned it Natsu and Gajeel were missing.

"Remember try-outs? It was yesterday? They're posting who made it on the team" Levy said.

"How many positions were there?" Juvia asked.

"Um let's see they needed a linebacker, a running back, and a quarterback I think so three" Levy said.

"I thought only two people were in the accident?" Lucy asked.

"Well, who do you think they crashed into!" Jellal yelled and laughed.

Lucy started laughing with. Erza smiled, since Lucy's come Jellal has been talking more and more, especially when they started dating. Thinking back to the old Jellal who would only say one worded answers compared to the one laughing freely now, Erza had to hand it to Lucy.

"I'M IN! I MADE IT! LUCY! LUCY! I'M IN!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stopped laughing and looked at her boyfriend who was running at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I made it Luce! I'm a running back!" Natsu yelled.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Your dating the new linebacker" he smirked.

Levy squealed and hugged him as congrats. She was happy for her boyfriend, Lucy wasn't.

"You're kidding" she said.

Natsu smirked. "Nope, remember the deal we made" he said.

"Proof! I need proof" she said.

Gajeel laughed. "He thought you might say that" he said.

Natsu dug in his pocket and pulled out the sheet. On it was three names, two of them were Natsu and Gajeel's. There it was, Natsu's proof.

_ Running Back - Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy sighed, well a deal was a deal and Lucy was always a woman of her word. She stood up and started walking away.

"Lucy! Where you going?!" Natsu asked.

"To join the stupid fucking cheer leading squad!" Lucy yelled back.

"I should be going to, congrats Natsu and Gajeel" Levy said pecking her boyfriend's lips before running along after Lucy with Wendy.

"I'M RUNNING BACK WHOOOA!"

* * *

"You're looking at the new head, captain, whatever the fuck of the cheer leading group shit bitch" Lucy said.

Natsu spit out the drink he was drinking. It was after school and the gang had decided to go out to eat as congrats for Natsu and Gajeel. Now they were also celebrating for Levy and Lucy.

"I'm in it as well" Levy said.

"Really? And they just let you in? And made you head?" Erza asked.

Lucy had an evil glint in her eyes. Levy wanted to tell but something was holding her back. Invisible chains from hell threatened her. If she told those chains would pull her right in.

"Yeah, those cheerleaders were really nice, nothing at all in the movie! Hahaha" Levy said giving an awkward laugh.

"Anyway a deals a deal. You made it on the team, I made it on the squad. Better not lose, I don't cheer for losers... I don't cheer at all for that matter" Lucy said.

Wendy was playing with her utensils. She had a fork in one hand and a spoon in another. She waved the spoon around, making it look like it was walking, her other hand moved the fork sneakily behind the spoon. She crashed the utensils together and made a faint crying sound as she dropped the spoon on the floor. Lucy laughed while Levy shrunk in her seat.

* * *

"Now that she's gone you can tell us, how did you two get on?" Erza asked.

Levy shook her head as she walked.

"No, never again. I don't want it happening to me" Levy said.

Her friends raised an eyebrow. Levy gulped before caving in.

"I'm not saying we went to the cheerleaders hang out to join and they refused us and I'm DEFINITELY not saying Lucy and I stalked the head cheerleader and pushed her down the stairs because that would be bad right? Right. So I'm definitely not saying that" Levy said.

Her friends stared but they weren't surprised. That definitely sounded like something Lucy would do, exactly what she would do actually... well not do.

"Is she not alright?" Erza asked playing along.

"Of course she would be alright since it never happened! She definitely doesn't have a broken leg or anything like that, hahaha. Look at the time got to go bye!" Levy said running off.

Gajeel shook his head. Sometimes his girlfriend could act so cute.

* * *

"So you threatened them and that's how they let you in?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, let's go with that" Lucy said.

"You must have scared them good if they made you head cheerleader" Natsu said.

Lucy sure as hell scared them good. Anyone who would object was going to get pushed down some stairs.

"So um, summer's coming up. What are you going to do?" Natsu asked scratching the back of his head.

"I was going to party harder than every but you kind of fucked that up for me. Thanks Natsu" Lucy said.

Natsu squeezed his girlfriends hand. "You'll be thanking me when were old and surrounded by our grandchildren" Natsu said.

Lucy snorted. "Grandchildren?" she repeated.

"Yeah, of course little Happy's and Charle's running around too" Natsu said.

Wendy giggled by Lucy's side.

"You sure dream impossible dreams Natsu" Lucy said.

"Not impossible, very possible... I love you Lucy" he said.

Lucy smiled. "I know" she said.

...

...

...

"So I've been avoiding the subject for long enough now, what's going on between you and your Father?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Nothing" Lucy repeated.

Natsu shook his head.

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

"I've said what I needed to say, it's his move now... he knows where to find me" Natsu said.

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

"Natsu nii-san hasn't been here in a while" Wendy said petting her cat.

Lucy kept flipping through the channels.

"Yup" she said.

"Where is he?" the little girl asked.

"Out practicing for the big game coming up soon" she answered.

"Oh... are we going to go?" Wendy asked.

Finally Lucy decided on a channel and placed the remote down.

"Yeah... I guess we have to" she said.

"Yay! What game is it going to be? Tag? Hide and go seek?" Wendy asked.

Lucy sighed and flipped the channel to a foot ball game. She had a lot to teach the kid.

"Alright, observe Wendy" she said.

* * *

"Sting it's been ages since you've last talked to your Father, when will it be enough?" Sting's Mother asked.

"When he brings back my brother, then it'll be enough" Sting said.

Sting's Mother leaned her broom against the wall and sat at the table with her son.

"Tell me about him... about Igneel's other son um..." Sting's Mother said.

"Natsu?... He's cool, the ideal big brother. He looks so much like Dad, Mom you wouldn't believe it. His hair is a lighter shade then Dad's... it's pink actually but our eyes are the same. He's... a good person Mom, a real good person. I'm shocked Dad kept him from us for so long... like he was ashamed or something of him. Natsu... he didn't hold any hate for me though, or to Dad... he just looked... yearning. That was until his girlfriend stepped in" Sting said and laughed.

Sting's Mother was intrigued by her husband's son.

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom she's a real beauty. Natsu's a little over protective of her but wow. She's just... just way out of Natsu's league. I don't know how he landed a girl like that, I mean that just gives me hope for myself you know? If Natsu could get a girl like Lucy then I could get anyone!" Sting said waving his hands out for emphasis.

Igneel leaned against the wall chucking to himself. His boy had grown, he had a girl. Igneel looked down at his hands, clenching and releasing like he was trying to grip something. He should have been their for him, it just dawned on Igneel that he wasn't there to teach Natsu about the birds or the bees or even how to ask a girl out. Judging by Sting's description it seemed Natsu was doing just fine without him.

"Natsu... he sounds like a fine lad, just like your Father. Now about school, when's the next game? We have to come and support the team!" Sting's Mother said cheering.

Sting sighed and shook his head. "In a week or so, you're giving Rogue and I a ride right?" he asked.

"Of course! Where is it again?" she asked.

"In Magnolia I think... I'm not sure which team though" Sting answered.

Igneel's eyes widened. Magnolia... now that brought back memories.


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 52.

Lucy couldn't believe she was about to say it but-

"I miss Natsu" she said.

Everyone at the lunch table froze. Conversations ended and things were dropped; all of them shocked from the words that just left Lucy's mouth. It was so rare, so unbelievably rare that they didn't know how to react to it. Erza, being the leader, came up with something though.

"Well he has been practicing for the upcoming game next week, shouldn't you be practicing your cheers?" Erza asked.

Lucy blinked then started looking around the table... Levy was missing from her usual seat.

"Where's Levy?" she asked.

"Practicing her cheers" Juvia answered.

...

...

...

"I got to go" Lucy said getting up.

She, along with Wendy, got up and left towards the gym. About half way there Lucy started hearing music, another few feet and she could hear the cheers. When she finally made it to the gym and entered, there they were. The Fairy cheerleaders. It was like someone had dug into Lucy's worst nightmares and made them into reality. Short skirts and skimpy tank tops.

"Okay that was good!" Claire, co-captain of the cheer leading squad, yelled out.

Levy was there panting like crazy, physical exercise just wasn't her thing. Lucy started clapping real slowly as she walked up to her team. The group of girls looked up and jerked back. What was she doing here? They thought it was to good to be true when they never saw Lucy for any of their meeting.

"That was horrible, what was our saying at the end again?... We can fly? Ladies we have some serious work to do" Lucy said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? That's been our routine all school year" Claire argued.

"And I'm surprised we won most games" Lucy sighed.

"We can't learn a whole new routine! The game's next week!" Claire yelled.

"How about we go take a walk down some stairs?" Lucy suggested; she wasn't liking Claire so much right now.

Claire went pale as her knee's started shaking. She gulped before backing down and hiding behind her teammates.

"I'm the Captain here, what I say goes. We are going to learn a new routine so we won't be a laughing stock and that's finally. Any questions?" she asked.

There were none.

"Good, let's get started shall we? I'm thinking the first thing that needs to change is our motto" Lucy said clapping.

Wendy smiled as she watched in the background. She wanted to become a cheer leader just like her protector when she was older and thanks to Lucy, Wendy knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

"Lucy... we should go out on a date again" Natsu said.

He was laying on her bed, his head leaning against his hand, flipping through one of her many books. He didn't really understand what it was about and he wasn't about to bother reading the thing either. Instead he continued what he was doing, which was flipping through the pages to checked if there was any pictures in it. So far he wasn't lucky. Lucy on the other hand sat on the floor of her room Indian style, since Natsu's huge ass didn't want to leave her any room on HER bed, texting one of her many friends.

"You should wear that one dress too... the girly one" he continued.

Lucy continued her texting.

"Are you even listening?" Natsu asked closing the book.

When Lucy didn't give a reply he got his answer; apparently not. Natsu scowled as he placed the book aside and got up off of the bed. He walked over to where Lucy was sitting and hovered over her. Lucy continued texting, in all honestly she didn't even know Natsu was standing right in front of her. She was that engrossed into her cell phone. She did however realize it when she felt herself getting picked up being dropped.

"I don't like it when you ignore me" Natsu told her grabbing her phone from her hand.

Lucy blinked. One second Natsu was standing beside the bed and the next he was hovering over her on the bed. Tricky.

"You've been ignoring me all week" Lucy told him getting a grip on reality.

"Which I apologized for and is making up now. Just thing though, it'll all be worth it when we win! I'll be sure to score the winning touch down and point at you at the end" he said.

Lucy snorted. "What is this, one of those corny chick flicks?" she asked.

Natsu smiled, that was the exact answer he thought she'd give him.

"It could be" Natsu responded and kissed her deciding not to give her a chance to respond.

Again Lucy felt the feeling, the ridiculous feeling of overbearing love. It surrounded her, consumed her, made her heart clench and do flips. Her heartbeat picked up a bit as Natsu rubbed his thumb against her cheek before bending down to kiss her again. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about herself, actually not wanting Natsu to pick up on her racing heartbeat, she pushed him off her.

"LU-"

Natsu didn't get to finish his whine due to the fact that Lucy jumped on top of him.

"You're always top, do you know that?" she asked seductively.

Natsu wanted to reply but he felt himself tongue tied at the moment.

"I'm suppose to be the badass in this relationship, what would my friends think if I wasn't on top?" Lucy asked.

"Why would they want to know in the first place? Also, so what? I'm suppose to be the girl in this relationship? Now I may have backed down on a lot of things for our relationship to work but that is whe-"

Lucy brought her lips down over his, silencing him with a fiery kiss. This time it was Natsu's turn for his heart to race as Lucy brought up one of her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss hungrily. Sure he was mad he didn't get to finish his speech but for all he cared, his speech could go-

"You talk way to much Natsu" Lucy giggled.

"And you don't talk nearly enough" Natsu sighed using the time to catch his breath.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, silence is golden?" she asked.

"But duct tape is silver" Natsu said flashing his girlfriend a toothy grin.

"Could you repeat that?" Lucy asked.

She didn't believe she heard right.

"The full quote would be, silence is golden but duct tape is silver" Natsu quoted proudly.

Lucy leaned up and bit her lips to prevent the giggles she so badly wanted to laugh.

"Wh-what?" she managed to choke out before biting her lips again.

Natsu leaned against his elbows and stared.

"Yeah, you've never heard of it? And here I thought you were the smart one" Natsu sighed.

"Natsu's that's not how the quote goes"

"Oh really? Look it up then!" he challenged.

"Maybe I will" she said accepting.

"Good"

"Great"

"Fantastic"

"Wonderful"

The two of them stared at one another before Lucy gave up and leaned back, her head falling against her pillow. She smiled to herself as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. How in the world did it go from ignoring him to romancing to arguing? Logic always seemed to fly right out the window when Natsu was involved. Natsu leaned fully up and hovered over his girlfriend again. He laid on top of her, carefully trying not to put to much of his weight on her.

"How about this, since it means so much to you just tell your friends you top" Natsu said.

Lucy's smiled turned into a straight out grin which she didn't try to cover. Finally finished with his job for the day, which was to make Lucy smile, Natsu snuggled into his girlfriend's chest and closed his eyes.

"Love you Luce" he said realizing now would be a great time to take a nap.

Lucy just laid there, running her hands through his untamed salmon hair. This was what she wanted, more time with Natsu. Now she was wondering why she ever wanted it in the first place. Ignoring her badass self, Lucy couldn't help but hear her voice in the farthest part of her mind.

Soon she thought.

Soon.

* * *

"You think I should have joined the team? They did have three openings" Gray asked his girlfriend.

Juvia smiled and stroked his cheek.

"No, then I wouldn't have you all to myself anymore. You heard Lucy this morning, she actually missed Natsu. I imagine I would miss you more" she said.

Gray leaned up from her lap and stared into her eyes. How was he so lucky to call her his? Gray wished he had a time machine so he could go back in time and kicked his younger ass into shape and date Juvia SO much sooner. His gaze softened as he smiled.

"I love you, you know" he said.

He's told her that every hour on the hour but Gray still didn't think it was enough. Juvia's been saying I love you for years, Gray still had some catching up to do.

"I know, I love you too" Juvia said.

Slowly they started leaning towards each other.

"EW! I don't need to come home to this!" Ultear shrieked.

Juvia jerked back and started blushing; Gray just growled as he glared up at his sister.

"Ultear! I thought you'd be out longer" Gray muttered through his teeth.

He was just about to kiss his new girlfriend then she had to interrupt.

"Well I bought cake for us and thought it would be better to eat fresh" Ultear said holding up a box.

Gray groaned, "When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow why? Don't tell me you want to do pervy things with her already?!" Ultear said.

Juvia laughed while Gray's face turned more red.

"ULTEAR!" Gray yelled.

"Be careful with this one Juvia, he's a closet pervert" Ultear said.

Juvia laughed louder and fell off the couch while Gray covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

* * *

Lucy felt disgusted as she walked down her school halls. Balloon's were floating everywhere and banner's were posted on every locker celebrating the big game tomorrow. Lucy felt better when she ripped a banner off her locker but that feeling quickly fleeted when she turned the corner and saw a hundred more. At least she fixed the routine for the cheer leaders, now they wouldn't be that much of an embarrassment. Lucy still didn't want to do it though.

Word quickly spread about Lucy's rise to Cheer Captain, so much that half of the We Don't Give A Fuck Club were coming... maybe even all. How they found out Lucy didn't know but then again she shouldn't have been surprised. Cana had connections everywhere, no wonder someone would tell her news if it was about Lucy.

...

...

Damn that bet with Natsu. Damn it to hell.

People didn't cower in fear when Lucy walked down the halls, they actually smiled and, Lucy needed a moment to process this,... waved. Lucy needed to start a fight or something to make these people cower in fear again. She hoped when this was all over things would return back to normal. Normal meaning Lucy being the number 1 badass in school and everyone fearing her.

She'd like that.

She'd like that a lot.

* * *

"So who do you think's going to win?" Jellal asked his girlfriend.

"Us of course!" Erza said.

"Really? Sabertooth has some strong players this year, well every year" Jellal said.

Erza paused. "Are you doubting us?" she asked.

Jellal shrugged in response. "I'm just saying there 2-9, only lost 2 games as for us... I don't even know what we are. I'm sure if I did though it'd be bad" he said shaking his head.

Jellal wasn't a big fan of football but he did know the basics. Back in his druggie days his friends would always be betting on high school games and one thing Jellal picked up quickly on was never bet your money on the fairies.

"Is that a bet I hear?" Erza asked with a certain glint in her eyes.

Jellal smirked, oh how he loved the devious side of Erza. Jellal only saw this Erza maybe once or twice a month but ever since Lucy's quitting party, he's been seeing this side of her a lot more. They were literally perfect for each other, always keeping each other in check of their goodness and badness. Enough nonsense though, Jellal heard a bet coming along.

"I'm listening" he said.

"If I win, you have to go with me to five chick flicks" Erza said holding up her hand.

Jellal wished she just wanted him to high five her. She didn't... and with that Jellal raised his hand to bend down two of her fingers.

"3?" he asked.

Erza shook her head, stone cold game face on.

"Five" she said stubbornly.

Jellal took a deep breath. "All in one day?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No but whenever a chick flick that I want to see comes out, we're going" Erza said.

It was a tough bet, Jellal just had to make it more interesting for him.

"And if I win I get to go to the next base" Jellal said.

Erza squeaked. Not because she was surprised, no she wasn't. Erza knew about bases, she was planning on letting Jellal go to the next base for a while now. That's why she squeak; because it was so funny. Either way Erza would win and Jellal would have no clue about it. She smiled at her secret joke and held out her hand.

"Deal?" she asked.

Jellal smirked and shook it.

"Deal"

* * *

"How's my little cheerleader doing?" Gajeel asked.

Levy giggled as she lifted up her textbook to hide her blush. She couldn't believe that standing in front of her was the same man she met years ago. Gajeel would have never talked to Levy let alone ask how she was doing, more like ask her where 'Dragneel' was. Levy smiled to herself, he's changed to much but so has she. Levy wasn't as innocent as she was when she first entered High School. She'd like to think of herself as more 'mature' than 'grown-up'.

Gajeel knowing to well that Levy was having some inner mind moment studied his girlfriend. He stared, loving how cute she was today, and realized something. Levy... was wearing glasses. Gajeel had never seen her with glasses but he knew she had them. She looked even more of a poindexter with them own, if anyone else had called Levy that though Gajeel would have beat the shit out of them.

After Gajeel's own inner mind moment he wondered, what would he look like with glasses. Deciding to find out Gajeel bent down and picked up her glasses. He examined them closely before wearing them. The sudden loss of vision woke Levy up from her daydream.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like a smart football player" she giggled.

"Well you got the football player right" he laughed bending down.

Levy dropped her book, a thing she would have never done if it didn't involve Gajeel, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. While she kissed her smart football player Levy realized something too.

Gajeel looked way hotter in glasses than a football uniform.

* * *

"What you want?" Lucy said picking up her phone.

"Ms. Heartfilia, phone away now" Mr. Atsuki said writing on his board.

Lucy ignored Mr. Atsuki as she held the phone against her shoulder so her hands could be free. She picked up her pen and started writing on Natsu's hand again, she just drew a really good picture of a dragon and she wanted to finish it before class ended. What Cana said on the line though made Lucy drop the pen.

"Who's coming to the game?... You're fucking me... Why everyone?... You're fucking me... Why? What did I do to deserve this?... That water balloon was a harmless prank! How the hell did you find out, weren't you drunk?... Fuck you man I gotta go, Mr. Atsuki's turning red... hold up, Wendy run this up to him" Lucy said.

Wendy picked up her protector's phone and did as told. Mr. Atsuki sighed and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?... What?... Oh my!..." Mr. Atsuki said.

Lucy started laughing as Atsuki's face started brightening up. Cana was relentless, she wouldn't give up until she had him. In the end Mr. Atsuki declined her offer, but did accept her number... more remembered it since Cana continuously repeated it.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big game, is everybody pumped!" Lisanna yelled.

"Lis, why aren't you a cheerleader?" Lucy asked.

With all that energy she had today, Lucy thought she'd make a great one.

"I'm not sure, if I did join I'd have to avoid stairs" Lisanna said.

Lucy laughed, until she remembered Levy not to tell anyone.

"Levy, what happened to this being our. Little. Secret?" Lucy smiled sweetly at her.

Levy cowered behind her boyfriend.

"You got Erza's nice voice and smile spot on Luce" Natsu said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lucy forgot about Levy and leaned into her boyfriends embrace.

"So Lis, why would you have to avoid stairs?" Natsu asked.

The table went silent.

"Who's hungry?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded in approval; nice save she thought towards Levy.

* * *

"Rogue you think he'll come? Should I visit him and warn him about it? I mean last time I talked to him I just stormed out, do you think he'll want to see me again?" Sting asked his best friend.

Rogue sat on the floor petting his cat, Fro, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"I don't know Sting, whatever you decide" Rogue said as lifeless as ever.

"Come on man, I'm expressing my deepest feeling" Sting said.

Rogue raised a eyebrow.

"Riiiight, Mr. Emotionless. Well you're still my best friend, what do you think?" Sting asked.

Rogue sighed, he stopped playing with Fro and stared up at Sting.

"Do you think your half brother would go to a football game?" Rogue asked simply.

Rogue immediately regretted saying that when he remembered, Sting couldn't think.

"... no?" he said.

It was a surprise for him when Sting actually came up with an answer. Rogue smirked.

"Then there's no problem" he said playing with his cat again.

"Dude you so do not fit the cat image" Sting laughed.

Rouge glared and sent Fro on him.

* * *

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Hmmm" she hummed.

"Do... do you think we're going to win tomorrow?" he asked.

"You better if I have to wear that short skirt" Lucy said.

She heard Natsu laughing. Lucy laid over Natsu's heart and traced circle's on his shirt. Natsu never pictured himself so happy with Lucy like this the first day he saw Lucy. He laughed a little harder, the first time they met she just tossed him aside. Now look at them... they were happy, both of them.

"I'm glad we're together Lucy" he confessed.

As much as she hate to say it, it was true.

"I'm glad too" she said.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"You haven't been drinking right?" he asked.

Lucy laughed and punched his chest.

"No" she said.

"Drugs?" he asked.

"You cut me off remember?" she said.

"Come here" Natsu said.

He leaned up and kissed Lucy's lips.

"You're perfect, I hope you know that" he said.

It was the first time Lucy's ever heard those words. She couldn't help but smile an old smile at Natsu and kiss his cheek.

"Better win that game Natsu, if not for the fairies, then for me" she whispered.

Natsu nodded. Anything for Lucy, anything.


	53. Chapter 53

I Am Aware I Gave None Of The Side Football Players Names.

I Was Going To But Thought It Was More Funny If I Just Called Them Whatever.

This Started Out As A 2,500 Word Chapter.

Once I Finished Editing It Turned To A 5,000 Word Chapter.

What Happened?.

Respect Your Elders.

Recycle.

Thanks Everyone For My Reviews.

I Love Them.

Issues.

Chapter 53.

_"HELLO EVERYONE! I'M DEM AND THIS IS MY PARTNER ZEXY! WE'LL BE YOUR ANNOUNCERS FOR TODAY'S FOOTBALL GAME!" _Dem yelled.

_"IT'S JUST ZEX" _Zexy said irritated.

_"HAHAHA, YUP! GOT TO LOVE A PARTNER WITH NO SENSE OF HUMOR!" _Dem yelled.

_"ANYWAY, WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE LAST GAME OF THE SEASON. THE RAGING SABERTOOTHS VS. THE FLUTTERING FAIRIES!" _Zex yelled.

The fluttering fairies? Fluttering fairies... it's like they were asking to be made fun of. What else could it have been though? ... The glittery fairies? Lucy just shook her head while she pulled down her skirt for the fifth time since she's put the thing on. In her mind she kept thinking it was to high up. Now Lucy didn't think she had a big butt but how else could she explain why her skirt kept rising up?... Maybe it was to small a size for her?

"You look fine Lucy, calm down" Levy said.

"You don't have a gang waiting out there to laugh at your face" Lucy said swishing her ponytails back and forth.

Levy had to agree to that one. Lucy took a deep breath and obeyed Levy's command though. When she opened her eyes again Lucy saw her cheerleading squad. The colors of The Fairies weren't that bad, red and gold went together alright. Lucy's favorite color was red so it was fine... she guessed. The ponytails were a nice touch also along with the red ribbons that tied around it; all together they looked great. Why did Lucy have a funny feeling though?

_"FIRST UP LET'S WELCOME THE HOME TEAM, THE FAIRIES AND THEIR CHEERLEADERS, COME ON OUT GIRLS!" _Dem said.

"That's our cue Captain" Claire said.

Lucy sighed, "Let's get this over with" she said.

The Fairy's cheerleaders came running out waving their pom-poms in the air and smiling... everyone but Lucy. While the girls ran to their places cheering, Lucy walked and waved her pom-poms at arms length with a bored expression.

* * *

"Holy shit! That's Lucy!" Sting yelled spitting out his popcorn.

"Sting! Language!" Sting's Mother said.

"Sorry Mom, Rogue do you see her? That's my bro's girl" Sting said laughing it up.

Igneel strained his eyes to see the girl, the girl his son fell in love with. She didn't look happy being on the squad, she didn't look happy at all. What did his son see in her? Igneel thought. Natsu was the happiest child he's ever known, Sting was more over on the happy-when-bad-things-happened child. Why would his happy son be with such an unhappy looking girl?

"Sting think. If Lucy's here then..." Rogue let the sentence die out.

Sting put two and two together.

...

...

"Shit" he whispered.

There was a high chance Natsu was going to be here.

* * *

_"LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE IN THEIR SHORT SKIRTS AND HIGH PONY TAILS" _Zex said.

_"YEAH, JUST LOOK AT THEIR NEW CAPTAIN, SHE'S A LOOKER!" _Dem said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and replied to that by holding her middle finger up.

_"OUCH, DON'T WORRY I LIKE THEM FEISTY!" _Dem said.

_"DOWN BOY, LET'S START INTRODUCING THE FAIRIES NOW!" _Zex yelled.

"LUCY! WHOA! LUCY! YOU GO GURL!" Cana yelled from the stands.

Lucy grimaced, they actually came, they really fucking came. Why wouldn't they though? If Cana was going to be a cheerleader Lucy sure as hell would have gone to laugh. Shaking the feeling of humiliation off, Lucy manned up and looked for Cana. She finally spotted her... sitting on the opposite bench from where she was standing. Cana just smiled and waved then pointed to the video camera in her hand.

"MY TEAM IS ON THIS SIDE YOU KNOW!" Lucy yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN ON THE LOSER'S SIDE... FOR YOU KNOW... WHEN THEY LOSE!" Cana yelled.

Lucy cursed silently to herself, she didn't want to be seen on the loser's side either.

"Lucy! What are you doing?! They're coming out, cheer!" Levy yelled.

_"NUMBER 27 GAJEEL REDFOX!" _Dem said.

"WHOOO!" Levy yelled as her boyfriend came out.

Lucy gave a normal 'whoa' shaking one pom-pom. Lucy's gang on the other hand, knowing Gajeel from the party, cheered like crazy.

_"NEXT UP IS NUMBER 28 NATSU DRAGNEEL!" _Zex said.

Igneel dropped the cup he was drinking from. Lucy found the strength to smile and cheer a little while the We Don't Give A Fuck Club started yelling out 'Pinky'.

"Shit" Sting's Mother said.

"Mom! Language" Sting laughed.

"So that's him?" Rogue asked looking at Sting's long lost brother walking across the field.

"Yup" Sting said cheering for his brother.

"Such an interesting nickname, really suits him" Rogue said and chuckled a bit.

"What? Shut up!... GO PINKY!" Sting yelled grinning.

Igneel went silent. He didn't blink or breathe for a full minute while Natsu walked across the field. The last image of Natsu was a little boy covered in mud from head to toe because he looked away for just a quick a second. This wasn't the mud covered little boy, this was a man. Igneel finally took a breathe, feeling his chest expand out as he stared at his son. He was smiling, and waving, he was happy. All this time, after everything... he's never left. He's been here this whole time. Igneel never felt so stupid in his entire left.

* * *

_"WE GOT SOME GOOD PEOPLE ON OUR SIDE IKKI!" _Zex said.

_"NO KIDDING, NOW LET'S INTRODUCE OUR OPPONENTS SABERTOOTH!" _Dem yelled.

Lucy eyed the cheerleaders walking out with envy. Their uniforms were purple and white, she'd much rather be wearing that... better yet black. Black and red, she'd love that. Lucy should have convinced Markavok to change the school colors, better yet the school's mascot. While a fucking sabertooth tiger came running out, roaring and doing back flips, Lucy's team had a man dressed up in a tutu with wings on his back.

So. Fucking. Unfair.

_"WE'RE DEAD" _Zex said_._

_"COME ON, WHERE'S YOUR PRIDE FOR OUR TEAM?" _Dem asked.

Zex held a hand over the microphone and looked at his partner.

"Really? Do you not see their team? Not a single one of them isn't buff, that guy's bench pressing with half his team on the bench!" Zex said.

Dem looked at the rival team and gulped. He knew wanted to think Zex was exaggerating just a bit and he was. The guy wasn't bench pressing half his team, he was bench pressing only 8 of them... which was still not good for their team.

"Your right but we can't let them know it, just deal with it" he said.

Zex sighed and went back on the intercom.

_"LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!" _he yelled.

Lucy took a deep breath and crossed her fingers.

* * *

_"THE SCORES 0-7 PEOPLE, SABERTOOTH IS IN THE LEAD!" _Zex said.

_"YEAH HOPEFULLY NUMBER 28 WILL SCORE A TOUCHDOWN AND EVEN UP THE ODDS! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR TEAM CHEERLEADERS THOUGH!" _Dem said.

_"HAVE YOU ACTUALLY HEARD THEIR CHEERS? IT'S SOME REAL THREATENING STUFF" _Zex said.

Lucy raised her pom-poms in the air.

"FAIRIES!" she yelled.

"KILL'EM DEAD!" the cheerleaders said from behind.

Lucy's gang went wild... other people not so much.

"Hut!" the quarterback said.

He looked left then right and saw Natsu was the only one open at the moment. The quarterback inwardly groaned wishing that one of his experienced teammates was open and not some girly haired boy who only joined the team a week ago. Wait a second, didn't he himself join the team a week ago too? Didn't matter, he had experience in football but Natsu... well he had to admit that Pinky was a fast learner.

Risking a few more seconds to see if anyone could get open, he threw the ball at the only available person before getting tackled himself. Natsu had this, he knew he had this. He ran and ran and held out his hands for the ball ignoring the charging Sabertooth that was coming at him. If Natsu was able to catch it, it wouldn't matter if he was tackled or not. It would be a 1st down for him and his team.

Lucy cheered, with this maybe they would even the odds. Her eyes widened though as she saw Number 6 from Sabertooth's team purposely fall and grabbed Natsu's leg, making him fall as well and miss the ball. The football fumbled and Sabertooth managed to retrieve it.

"What the fuck!" Lucy yelled at the referee.

He didn't see the dirty play though, he thought Natsu just tripped. Number 6 got up and walked away with a smug looked on his face towards his team's bench.

_"OUCH! THAT WAS A DIRTY PLAY!" _Dem yelled.

_"THE REF DIDN'T CALL IT THOUGH, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!" _Zex said.

_"HOLD IT! WHAT'S THIS? WHY IS ONE OF OUR CHEERLEADERS WALKING TOWARDS THE ENEMY'S TURF?" _Dem yelled.

"_MAYBE SHE SWITCHED TEAMS,_ I know I want to" Zex said covering the mike.

This was bullshit and Lucy wasn't going to stand for it. Lucy yelled out a time-out for her team and threw her pom poms on the ground. She marched across the field, ignoring Levy's call, and straight to the bastard that fucked up her boyfriend's catch.

"Hey, here to cheer for our squad?" Number 6 laughed.

Lucy smiled crookedly as she laughed a short but demonic laugh. After the third 'ha' she grabbed Number 6's arm and twisted it behind his back. Number 6 yelled out in pain but Lucy wasn't done there, oh no. She kicked him in the back of his legs making him kneel down in front of her then pulled out her pocket knife she kept hidden in her sock.

"Are you nuts?!" Number 6 asked.

Lucy knew that she couldn't just assault one of Sabertooth's teammate without them retaliating and trying to stop her, Lucy also knew though that they would be nuts if they tried to attack her. Right before Sabertooth was going to act a whistle caught their attention.

"Hey boys, I don't think that's a good idea" Cana called out.

Sabertooth's team looked up and saw half of people on their stands were glaring at them. Sure, they knew some of their fans had come to cheer them on but they did think it was strange how the whole stand was filled up to the brink with people. Never in there other going away games had their stand been filled. I guess they knew why now. Sabertooth's team all backed away, no way were they going to take them all on. There had to be 30 of them against 60 up in the stands not to mention the other Fairy fans sitting right behind them. Lucy just chuckled while ran the knife down Number 6's cheek. She was actually thankful now that Cana and the We Don't Give A Fuck Club had come to her cheerleading debut.

"Now before you think up of another dirty play I want you to think of the worst thing I could do to you with this knife and times it by 10" Lucy said.

Number 6 was in shocked. Wa-wa- was this really happening to him? This chick was crazy!

"So you know what will happen if you try and pull another play like that right?" Lucy asked.

Number 6 gulped but didn't respond; the shock paralyzed him.

"Answer me! Do you understand?" she asked pressing her knife harder against his cheek.

The sudden pressure of cold steel snapped Number 6 out of his fears, he nodded his head.

"Good!" Lucy said happily putting her pocket knife away. She released her hold on the boy and started walking back over to her team. As she passed her school's football team, all of them staring at her with disbelief, Lucy held out a hand.

"Kill'em dead Natsu!" she yelled.

Natsu laughed, "thanks babe!" he yelled.

* * *

"What I tell you, I think I'm in love" Sting said.

Rogue nodded. "That... was interesting" he said.

"Is that legal?" Sting's Mother asked.

Igneel shook his head. At least he knew Natsu's girlfriend cared for Natsu enough to threaten a man for her. That was one trait Igneel could imagine why Natsu would date the girl.

"Did you see how many people were on her side? That would have been some fight" Sting laughed.

Rogue actually cracked a smile, amused by his friend.

"GO BLONDE!" Sting yelled standing up.

Throughout the roaring crowd and the cheering fans, Lucy actually heard him call her name and turned around. Her eyes scanned for Sting's, spotting him a few seconds later. His gray hoodie stood out in the crowd since everyone else was wearing Sabertooth's color. Once she made eye contact with him... she waved. Lucy figured she knew the guy enough to wave at him. Why was he even at her school's football game?

"Did you see that?!" Sting said waving back.

Lucy eyes drifted left and saw him... even though he was far away Lucy knew it was the guy in the picture, Igneel. Her previous question left her mind as she stared at Natsu's Father. He seemed to be staring back at her too. Remembering where she was and what she was suppose to be doing at the moment, Lucy broke eye contact and went back to her team. She'd worry about Igneel after they won the game, until then she had to do her job and cheer for the _Fluttering Fairies._

"Nice going Lucy" Levy said.

"That was a stupid move! We could have loss with a stunt like that!" Claire yelled.

Lucy only stared, stared and waited. Claire huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked sideways and blushed lightly mumbling very lightly.

"Good job though, thanks for protecting our team"

Lucy smiled.

"How about we start cheering?" she suggested.

Her teammates smiled with her and nodded.

* * *

It was the last down, :30 seconds left on the clock. The score was 32-34, Sabertooth in the lead. The Fairies had the ball, they just needed to run 30 yards to make a touchdown and win the game. Natsu was tired though, they've been playing for what seemed like hours. Sure Natsu had been training for a week, but he didn't have the stamina for this.

"What do you think now Erza?" Jellal asked, crossing his hands behind his head.

"The game's still going Jellal. Don't count your chicken's before they hatch" Erza said.

"Gray, who do you think's going to win?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu's going to pull though, he always does" Gray said.

"He looks tired though doesn't he?" Lisanna asked.

Wendy gripped the railing. She didn't know much about football but she knew Nee-san and Nii-san were losing. Maybe if she cheered loud enough they could win!

"GO NII-SAN!" Wendy yelled.

Her sudden screamed shocked Natsu's gang. Wendy huffed and pouted staring at the older people around her.

"What are you guys doing?! Start cheering for Nii-chan!" Wendy yelled waving her hands in the air.

Gray placed a hand on Wendy's head and grinned.

"YEAH GO NATSU!" he yelled.

Wendy smiled and starting cheering again.

"GO FAIRIES!" she screamed.

"NO SLAKING OFF BOYS!" Erza yelled.

Pretty soon everyone started to feel Wendy's fighting determination; The Fairies started cheering for their team. Even with hundreds of people yelling out their names, it still wasn't enough for Natsu.

"I, I don't think I can do it" Natsu sighed trying to catch his breath.

"Let's just get through this play Natsu and whatever happens, happens" Gajeel told him.

Lucy was pissed. No way she was going to let these cheater Sabertooth's win... but what could she do? Shoot them in the kneecaps? That could work but... that could definitely work... she was sure someone in her gang had brought a gun or no, even though that could and most definitely would work but still! The Fairies needed to win by their own strength. By the look of things though, that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Natsu wasn't looking so good, what could she do to give him a boost? What? What!

Fuck. She thought of something.

Natsu was an idiot.

Correct.

That meant that the most idiotic thing would motivate him.

Also correct.

It was embarrassing but if she wanted the Fairies to win... Lucy would take one for the team.

* * *

"It's not looking good for Nii-chan's team" Sting said.

"They'll win" Igneel said.

It was the first words he said during the whole game. Sting leaned forward to show his Father the signature Dragneel smirk that had been passed down from Father to sons.

"Oh really? Care to make a bet?" Sting asked.

"A bet with your old man? Alright" Igneel said.

"If Sabertooth wins, I don't have to do chores for a week no a month" Sting said.

Rogue shook his head, he would never fully understand why he was friends with the idiot next sitting next to him.

"Alright but if I win, you have to do all my chores for a month" Igneel said.

"Dear!" Sting's Mother yelled.

"It's alright, this will be a good lesson for him" Igneel told him wife.

"Deal" Sting said shaking his Father's hand.

Igneel chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his seat. He stared at his oldest son with such determination and sent silent prayers to him. Come on Natsu, I know you can do this he thought.

* * *

"I can't do this" Natsu said.

He was exhausted. It was like the first time he was completely with Lucy, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest but not in a good way. It literally felt like it was trying to claw and ram it's way through his ribs, and out his body. And what would that mean for Natsu with no heart? Death. Natsu didn't want to die, he was to young to die. There was so much he still wanted to do in his life, for example hear Lucy say I love you... and take Lucy to his favorite sushi bar... and beat Gray in a English or Math test, any test in general as long as Natsu would win... maybe also-

"Get yourself together! Our time-out is almost over" Gajeel said shaking him.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu pushed Gajeel off of him and stared at his girlfriend. Lucy started blushing bright red and clenched her fists wishing that it would make what she was about to yell at him less embarrassing. She noticed the field went for cheering fans to almost completely silent. What the fuck? That just made things worse since now people were going to HEAR her say it, your taking one for the team Lucy told herself. She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"YEAH?" Natsu yelled after noticing Lucy wasn't saying anything after she called his name.

"What is she doing?" Gray asked.

"Shh" Juvia said shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"IF YOU WIN THIS, if you win this, God if you win this... I'LL GO ON THAT DATE WITH YOU!" she yelled.

The fans who heard all wondered what Lucy was talking about. What she said didn't concern them though, it only concerned Natsu, Lucy, and a girly pink dress. Natsu racked his head side to side; maybe he's been tackled one to many times today because he didn't know what Lucy was talking about. What date?...Date? date, date! Natsu's face brightened up.

"YOU'LL WEAR THE GIRLY DRESS?!" he yelled excited.

Lucy groaned. "YES! SO WIN!" she yelled.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear feeling a sudden rush of energy course through his entire body. If Natsu was in a cartoon right now, his whole body would have twisted around, he would have turned red, then steamed would have blown from his ears as he spun himself back into his original figure. This wasn't a cartoon though, Natsu just had to make do with him yelling a 'HELL YES!' and making up a plan with his teammates.

The crowd starting cheering louder for the Fairies now. They dismissed the conversation that the mystery girl had with one of the football players, but as for the people who knew Lucy and Natsu... The We Don't Give A Fuck Club all started laughing their asses off, especially Cana.

"We need to stalk that date, Lucy in a girly dress, hilarious" she laughed.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe that's going to work" Erza yelled over the cheering fans.

"What? It's just a date?" Jellal said.

"You don't understand, Natsu's motivated now. Sabertooth doesn't stand a chance" Erza laughed.

Five Chick Flicks here she comes!

"GO PINKY! YOU GET THAT DATE!" Gray cheered.

Juvia laughed and cheered also.

"YES! FORCE LUCY INTO ACTUALLY LOOKING LIKE A LADY FOR ONCE IN HER LIFE!" Juvia yelled.

Gray smiled and hugged his girlfriend.

"Good one" he said.

* * *

"You hear that boys? We need to win this! Everyone cover Natsu, make sure he get's that date" the quarterback teased.

Natsu groaned and went to his position. The only thing that mattered right now to him was winning, Natsu would just have to ignore his teammates until he secured that date with Lucy. The cheering stopped and silence entered the stage as both teams went back to their positions.

"Hut!"

Natsu took off running. He chased after the image of Lucy wearing that bright pink dress, smiling at him, sharing an ice cream cone with him, holding hands with him. Natsu ran, he ran like he's never ran before. Gajeel had a hard time keeping up but he did his best and tried to. Natsu reached out and caught the ball, he was half way to winning that date; Natsu started running towards the touchdown. Number 6 wasn't going to allow it though, he ran towards Natsu ready to tackle him but Gajeel beat him to it.

"You get that date Dragneel" he said before taking the hit for him.

Time seemed to stop for Natsu Dragneel as he ran. Maybe not stop, more like slow down to the slowest speed humanly possible. Natsu felt like it took 10 years just to take one step, just one. The reason for this feeling was because of Natsu's brain, Natsu realized something so everything around him seemed to freeze so he could sort it out. Either that or he was just thinking so fast that everyone else couldn't keep up... Natsu had a hard time believing that one.

The thing that Natsu realized was between Lucy... and his Father. Natsu always dreamed about running, trying to reach his Father's shadowy figure that never seemed any closer. He would often wake up sweating because of it. That dream, that imagine should have given Natsu the boost he needed to make it to the touch down. All he had to do was imagine that his Father was standing at the touchdown and run towards him like he's done so many times in his dreams. He realized though that the dream date with Lucy, that image of Lucy in her frilly pink dress smiling at him was the one he choose. It was the one he wanted most.

After upon realization things started speeding up again and Natsu ran.

Natsu ran and ran until... he made it. The field didn't turn silent then break out in a roar of cheers like it did in the movies, no the crowd started cheering as soon as Natsu caught that ball. It was only after that Natsu made the touchdown that the cheers increased dramatically.

_"... THE FAIRIES HAVE WON! THE FAIRIES HAVE WON!" _Dem yelled jumping up and down in his seat.

Zex couldn't believe it. The crowd went wild for the Fairies, Lucy's gang went even wilder! They would celebrate long and hard today for Pinky's winning score. Sting was yelling too, but in anger. Once it was out of his system he sat back in his seat and groaned while his Father laughed.

"Chores for a month son" he said.

"MOM!" Sting whined.

"You made the bet baby" she said laughing with her husband.

Natsu held up the winning football and pointed it at Lucy. Once he saw her running up to him though he discarded the thing and hugged her. Natsu laughed spinning her around before kissing her. It was meant as a short soft kiss before being happy that they won but turned into something so much more. Their kiss deepened and became more insistent as Natsu's hold tightened around his girlfriend so he could spin her around again. The crowds stared chanting Pinky's name and congrats for their date.

Natsu wanted to continue the kiss but he had to be sure of one thing that was bugging him.

"You remember our deal right?" he asked.

Lucy laughed. "Alright Natsu, good job" she said.

It would have been the perfect time to tell him. He was happy, she was happy, they just shared a romantic kiss that everyone would remember... it would have been the perfect moment too. Natsu placed Lucy down and bent down to kiss her but his teammates all came running towards him. They picked Natsu up and started throwing him up and down, cheering Natsu's name. Lucy laughed at her boyfriend's shocked face, maybe if wouldn't have been the perfect time.

* * *

"5 chick flicks Jellal" Erza cheered.

Jellal groaned. Seeing the love of her life's sad face, Erza decided to let him on a little secret of hers.

"Don't worry, I'll let you get to next base in all of them" she whispered in his ear.

"GO NATSU!" Jellal yelled clapping for his friend.

Erza laughed shaking her head while Juvia laughed because of her boyfriend's childish.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Gray and Wendy chanted jumping up and down together.

Lisanna smiled seeing all her friends so happy at the moment. She couldn't remember a time where all of them, the complete Natsu gang, ever looked so happy.

* * *

"Your brother... he's interesting" Rogue said.

"He was suppose to lose!" Sting sighed walking to the car.

"Never doubt your Father" Igneel laughed ruffling his son's hair.

If it wasn't for Natsu's girlfriend, Igneel thought he was going to lose. He sighed, now that the fun time was over it was time to face his past... it was far past time to face his past. He knew where he was now, this would be easy right?

"Mom you aren't really going to make me do Dad's chores right?" Sting begged his Mother.

"Now Sting, I warned you" Sting's Mother laughed.

"Oh well, that's what best friends are for though right Rogue? You won't let me do all those chores by myself?" Sting asked his best friend.

Rogue stayed silent.

* * *

"_PARTY AT ZEXY'S PLACE!"_ Dem yelled.

_"WHAT?!" _Zex yelled.

The crowd's cheering died down; the stands slowly started becoming empty as people left.

"I'll meet up with you and everyone else at the spot, I need to change" Natsu said.

"That's not all you need, take a shower also!" Lucy called out.

She giggled as her boyfriend got carried away. Now that he mentioned it, she needed a change also. Seems her cheerleading friends had abandoned her. Lucy started crossing the field making her way to the changing room until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Normally she would have slapped it off of her but this was a special hand.

"You're my boy's girlfriend... right?" Igneel asked.

Lucy slowly turned around; Igneel removed his hand once this complete stranger was fully looking at her.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked.

"I see he's told you" he said.

Lucy shrugged.

"What do you need Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked.

"Only one thing my dear but I would like to know your name" Igneel said.

"Lucy Heartfilia" she answered.

"Igneel Dragneel, nice to meet you" he said holding out his had.

"I'll ask you one more time before I turn and leave, what do you need Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked ignoring his hand.

Fuck respecting your elders, the rules don't apply to Father's who abandoned their children. Igneel raised an eyebrow at the Lucy's attitude but proceeded to tell her.

"My son, I need to speak with him" Igneel said.

"Shouldn't you be asking him yourself? I'm not Natsu's caretaker" Lucy said.

"But you are his girlfriend, and he does like you, unlike me. I just want to meet him" he said.

Lucy had no business meddling in Natsu's business but wasn't this what he was waiting for? His Father to make the next move? Igneel sighed, Natsu's girlfriend was definitely protective of him. Igneel was just about ready to turn and leave when Lucy make the divine decision to meddle in his business.

"Tomorrow, I have him tonight but tomorrow he should be free. I suggest you see him early in the morning, or early for Natsu" Lucy mumbled before walking away.

"Thank you... Aren't you going to tell me where he lives?" he asked.

"If I did that would make you a horrible Father, try using that brain of yours, unless your the one Natsu got his stupidity from" Lucy said before completely disappearing.

Igneel had to give it to Natsu, his girlfriend had spunk. But what did she mean by horrible Father? Did she really think so poorly of him? Did she really think that he wouldn't remember the house he bought for his first wife and first born son to live in?


	54. Chapter 54

Igneel.

He May Have Abandoned Natsu But He Is Still His Father.

Who Would Want To Leave A 7-Year Old Natsu Though?.

Not Me.

Thanks.

Issues.

Chapter 54.

"Date, date, date, date, date, date" Natsu chanted.

"Lucy shut the man up, you don't hear me bragging about going to next base with Erza this weekend" Jellal said.

At the same time, almost in complete sync, Lucy and Erza smacked their boyfriend's head.

"Zip it!" they yelled.

"It's exactly like we predicted, second Erza" Gajeel muttered shaking his head.

Natsu quickly bounced back from the hit unlike Jellal who just rubbed his head.

"So Lucy's when's our big date" he asked with eager eyes.

She didn't know why, but Lucy imagined Natsu as a puppy at that moment. Small ears standing up, his tail waving back and forth really fast, but most of all was his little puppy eyes. Lucy covered her mouth to prevent giggles. Natsu didn't notice and kept rambling on.

"I was thinking tomorrow, maybe we could go see a movie! Scratch that we might run into Erza and Jellal and I don't want that image in my head. We can go out to eat! Eating's always a great date!

"Sunday" Lucy said.

Natsu paused.

"Sunday?" he repeated.

Lucy nodded.

"But, but... that's in two days" he said.

Again Lucy nodded.

"But I want to see you in the dress tomorrow... or today" Natsu said.

"Sunday. Think of something Saturday and text me the time and place" she said.

Natsu frowned. His frown then turned to a pout as he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets and pretended to kick a rock to portray his sudden mood change. Lucy's eyes twitched for a second before she turned around. Damn him and that pout, damn it to hell.

"Sunday Natsu, I need to go" she said grabbing Wendy's hand.

"Wait! Weren't we going to celebrate?" Natsu cried out breaking out of his depressing trance.

"Yeah, weren't we?" Cana asked.

Lucy grimaced before slowly turned around. There her friends were, all grinning at her like mad men, Cana especially.

"How bout we celebrate by going to the strip club and watching this little baby" Cana said waving her video camera in the air.

Lucy shook her head, "how bout a no" she said.

"I'm in" Gajeel said. If they were going to the shitty coffee place, he wanted in.

And if Gajeel was going, Levy was sure to follow. With Erza as the leader she didn't want Levy to go alone so she agreed along with Gajeel. Very soon it was Lucy against the world.

"That is so unfair, you know I've quit drinking" she argued.

"Who says you have to drink?" Cana asked.

Lucy still refused to go, how could she? Sitting around watching all her friends get drunk while she just sat there, being unable to have fun. It would be like watching paint dry or playing with a stick in mud.

"Let's put it this way, you come and I won't post this video all over the internet" Cana said.

Lucy showed Cana her middle finger before she turned to walk away. Cana sighed, couldn't she take a joke? She thought lowering her guard. Suddenly out of nowhere Lucy turned around and snatched the camera out of her hands before running away with it.

"What the-? Shit! AFTER HER!" Cana yelled.

Natsu and friends watched as, one-by-one, the We Don't Give A Fuck Club all chased after Lucy. Including little Wendy who just wanted to join in for the heck of it.

"So shitty coffee place?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah" Erza said.

"Sure" Gray said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

He had a feeling that's where his girlfriend was running to right now.

* * *

Lucy sat on the ledge of her window the next morning. She stared up into the sky, wondering how it was going with Natsu and his Father... did she do the right thing? Should she have told him or at least warned him about Igneel? Lucy sighed and looked at her phone. No new messages, one saved one though. The 'I love you' text Lucy was going to send to Natsu but decided against it. I love you. It was just three little words yet they would mean the world to Natsu if she said it.

The problem was, would Lucy mean it? She planned on saying it at the game only because of the rush of it all. Winning as Fairies! Fairies! In what world could Fairies beat Sabertooth's?

"In Natsu's world it seems" Lucy mumbled to herself and sighed.

She jumped back into her room and started digging in her closet for the dress. A deal was a deal, Lucy had no choice but to wear it tomorrow. Strangely though, Lucy found herself wanting to wear it for Natsu. She found herself wanting Natsu to say she looked cute and smile. Lucy clutched the dress to her chest, what was she feeling? Why was she feeling?

Lucy may have started dating Natsu because of the questions that came to her, but now even with no answers to anything, she generally like him. Lucy was positive if they were to break up, she'd cry. Why though? Something in the back of her head answered, tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day, tomorrow all the answers she sought out would be found. Again Lucy thought why?

She held her dress out, realizing she had wrinkled it when she crushed it against her, or when she balled it up and threw it in the closet, or maybe when she tossed it on the ground. Either way Lucy was sure her old maid could fix it.

"You're going on a date with Natsu nii-chan tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

Lucy dropped the dress in shock, forgetting that the little girl was here. She turned and saw the kid pondering at her.

"What do you know about dates?" she asked picking up her dress.

"Only what I've seen on TV, are you going to wear that?" Wendy asked walking up.

Lucy let Wendy take the dress from her hands and hold it up, even though she was to small and the dress dragged on the floor. Like Lucy thought before, her old maid could fix it. Wendy held the dress back towards her protector and smiled.

"Pretty, don't forget the present I bought you too" she said.

Present? Wendy dug around in her closet and pulled out a hat. The hat. Lucy remembered the hat; it was back when she first found Wendy. They went shopping for clothes and Wendy had bought it just for her. How could Lucy had forgotten?

"Sure thing kid" she said grabbing the hat.

I guess it matches Lucy thought walking out the closet. Now all she had to do was find her old maid and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong_

"Now who could that be Happy?" Natsu asked.

Happy rubbed himself against Natsu's leg and meowed.

"Hmm, Lucy's flying cat idea to take over the world may be stupid but her idea to make you talk seems like a good one" Natsu said tired of getting one worded meows from his furry friend.

Well what else did he expect? Happy was just a cat. Natsu dropped his pencil and walked out his room and down the stairs. He was currently writing his plans for the big date tomorrow when the bell rang. As he walked down the stairs he noticed the door being opened; didn't he lock it though.

Natsu froze half way when he saw his Father walked in.

"Wow, you didn't change the locks" Igneel said shoving his old key back into his pocket.

Igneel walked into the house and wiped his shoes on the placemat. Why, why did this look so normal? How many times had Natsu raced to the door whenever he heard it open back when he was young to see his Father come home? No matter what memories of his childhood came back to him, it still felt strange to Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

He was gripping the bar to the stairs so he wouldn't fall over. Igneel sighed, no hi or hello? Then again he had expected this, Natsu more or less said what Igneel thought he would say.

"To talk, to resolve some of the issues we have, but mostly... to see you" Igneel said.

Natsu finished walking down the stairs and stared at his used to be Father. This was what he wanted, to talk things out with his Father. If that was the case then why did he have this overbearing feeling to shove his Father out the house and barricade all the doors?

...

He's been hanging out with Lucy to much, she's rubbed off on him. Ignoring his inner badass self, Natsu finally responded.

"... Alright" he sighed.

He's in, phase one is now complete. Igneel couldn't help but smile as he closed the door and walk further into his old home.

"You have a cat" he noticed.

Happy walked down the stairs and stared at Igneel for a quick second before walking towards the kitchen. Igneel felt strangely rejected and snubbed, why would he care though? It was a cat for Pete's sake.

"Yeah, a birthday present" he said.

At the sound of 'birthday' Igneel stopped thinking about how to win his son's cat over and focused back over to Natsu. Igneel eyes clouded as he thought about the date.

"That's right, it was your birthday a while back..." he mumbled.

Natsu nodded and went into the kitchen to make some coffee for his Father.

"Sting's been begging me for a cat, I don't believe he'll take care of it though" Igneel said making himself comfortable. He even kept the old sofa; Igneel had some good times on this couch. His eyes closed as he tried to recall his old memories.

"Happy's not really a handful" Natsu said from the kitchen.

The sound of pots and pans made him re-open his eyes. He leaned back and saw Natsu looking pretty busy in the kitchen.

"Need... any-... help?" Igneel asked.

Why did the question feel so weird coming from his mouth? He could help out his son in his own house.

"Nah, I got it" Natsu sighed putting the clean dishes into the cabinets.

Nervousness was not a good feeling for Natsu, he hated it. Just a few deeps breathes and Natsu would be able to shake the feeling though. Igneel stood back up and started walking around his living room to see if anything else was the same. It was. Everything was exactly how he left it, even down to the last picture frame.

Natsu made instant coffee and poured it into a cup. When he walked back into the living room he found his Father staring at a picture frame.

"She was so beautiful, I miss her" Igneel said.

"Here" Natsu said extending his hand.

Igneel put the picture down and grabbed the cup, mumbling a silent thank you to his son. Natsu sat down on the love seat and faced his old man. Igneel sat back on the couch, taking a sip of his cup, before placing it on the table. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"It was when your Mother died, I guess it all started when your Mother died" he started.

Natsu just leaned back into his seat and stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine the picture his Father was about to explain.

"You wouldn't remember, you weren't even born wait, yes you were. Your Mother... she was the love of my life, my true soul mate. When she told me about you I truly thought I was the happiest man on the planet... that was until she passed away having you. Something died in me with her passing, but I had to keep it together for you. The first 5 years I locked my heart up, I just focused on you and you alone happy that God didn't take everything I loved away from me"

Igneel sighed and covered his face with his hands; he ran them down his face before continuing.

"One day I woke up and realized... I was alone. Remember that day when I asked you to stay over a friend's house? I told you I had a big business trip?" Igneel asked.

Natsu tried to remember but couldn't; he ended up shaking his head.

"Anyway I lied. I actually drove to the next town, got wasted and ended up having a one night stand. The next morning I remembered about you and left without a second thought about the woman laying next to me. I started having doubts about my life style then, every time I looked at you I saw your Mother. Nothing can excuse why I left you Natsu, nothing!" Igneel said.

Natsu stared at his Father... was that it? That was the end? He hadn't even told him why he left? What kind of bullshit story was that?

"Two years past and I got a letter. It was from the woman I had that one night stand with... she had a son, your step brother... and I left" he said.

...

...

...

Natsu kicked his nightstand, the lamp placed on top of it crashing on the ground and shattering. Igneel flinched but kept his cool. Natsu started taking deep breaths through his nostrils before closing his eyes tightly.

"Why didn't you take me?" he whispered.

It was the unanswered question in his heart. He knows the reason, he just didn't know why?

"Was I not good enough to be your son? Were you ashamed of me or something? Did you want a do over at life? Is that why you left?" he asked.

Igneel sighed. "Honestly I don't know, I guess the third one is the closest. You don't understand, I lost the love of my life! How could I have gone on without her?" he asked.

"You had me!" Natsu yelled.

"Exactly! I had you! You, our love child! You whose smile was so much like hers that every time I saw it I'd want to break down and cry! I hated being around you Natsu! You only brought back the pain and misery!" he said.

"I WAS A SEVEN YEAR OLD BOY! And you just abandoned me all alone in this house! How'd you think I was going to survive?! How'd you think I was going to live without you?" Natsu yelled.

"I didn't! I didn't think about the future or the consequences, all I thought about was starting a new life with a new family" Igneel said.

"Did you ever think of me? Did you ever try to find me? Man I just feel like a fucking IDIOT! All this time I thought it was my fault, I have been going through this over and over again in my mind wondering what I must have done to make you leave but no, it wasn't my fault. IT WAS YOURS! WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST SEND A LETTER OR SOMETHING! Hi Natsu, I'm alive, bye. I would have been happy with that but no, you disappear off the face of the Earth because your HEARTBROKEN?!" Natsu yelled.

"I deserve that, I deserve all of that... I did think of you Natsu, it may have not been as much I should have but I did think of you. By the time I realized what I did to you I thought social services might have found you or something and you would have been adopted or in an orphanage somewhere but no... you were right here this whole time" Igneel chuckled lightly.

"HOW IS THIS FUNNY! I WAS EMOTIONALLY TRAMATIZED BY THIS! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY FRIENDS! If it wasn't for them... I don't know what would have happened to me" he said.

Igneel opened his mouth to speak but Natsu grunted loudly. He started pacing around the room before punching his wall. His Father was a coward. He couldn't handle raising his true love's child so he took the easy way out and just left. Fucking just left. It was funny in a sadistic kind of way.

"I'm sorry for my mistake Natsu, that had to be the biggest one I've ever made in my life. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I don't even believe that you should forgive me, but just for a second chance. Let me get another chance at being a Father... come live with us Natsu" Igneel said.

You dropped the bomb on me, baby.

"WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

"I've already talked to Sting about it, from what he's said he would love for you to live with us, the same as my wife. You'll like her Natsu, she's just a sweet thing. You'd bunk in with Sting until we can get you your own room and you could go to Sting's high school. You could even join the football team, I'm sure they'd let you join next years team" Igneel ranted.

"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" Natsu yelled.

This was too much for him, Natsu needed to process this new information.

"You want to start acting like a Father... now?!" he asked.

"It's never too late Natsu, like I said I'm just asking for a second chance. I promise I won't screw things up this time" Igneel said.

Lucy's picture came into Natsu's mind.

"No" Natsu said.

Wendy's picture came into Natsu's mind.

"No" he repeated.

Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel.

"No, no, no, no!" he said.

Lisanna, Juvia, Levy.

"A million types no!" he yelled.

This was the town he found everyone, the town that brought them all together, the town with the school that he spent time with his friends, the school where he was reunited with his true love, Lucy. No way Natsu was going to leave that, not now not ever. Natsu shook his head side to side with a shocked expression on his face.

"Calm down Natsu" Igneel said.

"I'm not leaving, I refuse too!" he yelled.

"I'm not making you leave Natsu! It was just a suggestion" Igneel said.

Natsu calmed down... "Oh" he said.

Igneel sighed. "You've really grown accustom to this town" he said.

Igneel remembered when he loved this town, now it only held heartache. That's why he had to get away from it all, start anew.

"Well I've said all that I wanted to say, I think I'll go visit your Mother's grave before I leave" Igneel said getting up.

He hadn't seen her in 18 years, it was a long overdue visit.

"Mom has a grave?" Natsu asked.

Igneel looked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess you were too young to remember... maybe writing you a letter would have been a good idea" Igneel mumbled.

Natsu just stared at his Father. He got his answers, he found his Father, knew why he left, even though it was a fucked up reason he still knew, what else was there?

"Dad... you-... you still loved me when you left right? I mean... you didn't just throw me away or-" Natsu stopped talking.

Igneel walked up to his son and hugged him.

"I never stopped loving you Natsu, never. I was depressed, I couldn't handle living here anymore without her Natsu... I just couldn't" Igneel's voice broke.

He let the tears that he's been fighting back fall. Natsu hugged his Father back and cried into his shoulder. He still didn't forgive him or wanted to give him another chance but, but!

This was the man he's been searching for all this time. This was his Father. Natsu couldn't help but feel dependent on him, he couldn't help but want to cry his heart out in his Father's arms.

"We could have gotten through it together, I know I was only 7 but I could have helped you! I wasn't always an idiot" Natsu cried.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry son" Igneel cried.

"I'm happy you left though, I'm happy you left me behind. If you hadn't, if you were to have taken me with you I would have never been with my friends, I would have never-" Natsu stopped and thought about it.

He never would have gone to middle and high school with his friends. He never would have met Lucy, or Wendy, or any of their friends; Cana, Bora, Zero. He would never had partied, or gotten drunk, experienced Lucy's first kiss and her first time. Never would have been her boyfriend, never would have joined the football team, or watch his friends get together. Never would have had Happy. Natsu never would have been happy.

He would have had a whole different life.

"I'm happy here, I'm happy now. I'm happy, I'm happy" he said.

The more Natsu said it, the truer it became. He was happy, he was truly, truly happy. And that was all because of his Father.

"Thanks for not taking me with you, a letter would have been good though" Natsu said laughing a little.

"Look at us, finally having a Father son moment" Igneel said wiping his tears away.

Natsu did the same. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Could I go with you, to visit mom that is" he asked.

Igneel smiled.

"I think she'd like that" Igneel said.

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet Igneel, you have a lot of making up to do" Natsu said stepping away from his Father's embrace, embarrassed.

Igneel chuckled, "it seems I do"

All was good between the two of them now, they both found the answers they were looking for... well Natsu had just one more.

"How'd you find me? You said you didn't know where I lived" Natsu asked.

"I came to your game, thanks to your win Sting has to do twice the chores now" Igneel laughed.

Natsu grinned and laughed with him.

"Sting, he told me one of the cheerleaders was your girlfriend, Lucy I think... anyway I talked to her after the game and asked if I could visit you" he said.

"So Lucy told you I was here" Natsu said.

"No, she said if I couldn't figure that out I'd be a bad Father" Igneel said.

Natsu felt a strong urge to hug and kiss his girlfriend right now.

"I think the bird's and the bee's talk is long overdue" Igneel said holding the door opened.

"I only needed advice in asking her out, but everything worked good in the end" Natsu bragged.

"Still, there's always more to learn about life" Igneel said.

Natsu looked up at the afternoon sky and smiled. He understood why Lucy didn't want to go out on Saturday, she had planned this whole thing.

"So, where you taking Lucy out on a date? I think you should bring her over for a family dinner" Igneel said.

"One step at a time old man, and I was thinking a buffet?" Natsu said.

Igneel slapped his forehead and sighed.

"I still have lots to teach you about woman, let me tell you the story of my first date with your Mother and let's see if you get any ideas" Igneel said.

Natsu saw a stray bird flew across the true blue sky and smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for?"


	55. Chapter 55

Bah, Bah, Bah, Baaah! Bah Baaah!.

I Wish You Could Have Heard Me Sing That.

At Least Then You Would Have Known The Beat.

Try To Imagine It As One, Two, Threeeeee, Two Threeeeee.

This Fanfiction Has Just Been... Amazing.

My Favorite Story I've Made (The Longest Too).

Thanks Everyone For Your Constant Support For All These Months.

I Hope You All Loved And Enjoyed Issues.

Issues.

Chapter 55.

"Hold still!" Ms. Supetto yelled for the 10th time already.

Lucy resisted the urge to whine, she tried her best to stay still while her old maid continued to pluck, brush, and apply things onto her face. Why'd she ask for her help again? Oh that's right because Lucy didn't know how to do this on her own.

"Aaannnd... done" she said.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She studied the image of herself wanting to touch her face but afraid if she did that she'd ruin the perfect picture.

"I used the bare minimum, just the basics. You look absolutely beautiful" Ms. Supetto said.

Lucy was still amazed at her handy work. Was she really that being looking back at her in the mirror? Without a second thought Lucy mumbled,

"thanks Ms. Supetto"

Her old maid's eyes widened, had she really just thanked her?

"I mean whatever!" Lucy said standing up.

She was planning on stomping away but couldn't due to the fact of her death sandals. Who ever came up with the idea of making sandal heels was an idiot. What was the point of it? They're sandals! They're suppose to be comfortable!

"Nee-san, don't forget your hat!" Wendy said running towards Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah" Lucy said grabbing it from the girl.

She ran her fingers through her hair before placing the hat on.

"You look pretty Nee-san, when are you leaving?" the kid asked.

Lucy looked at the time, 11:54. Natsu sent a text saying to meet at the shopping distract at 12 so...

"About 10 minutes ago" Lucy said.

She blamed Ms. Supetto for taking her sweet time, then end result was marvelous though. Lucy watched her step as she walked down the stairs and to the front door. She looked around to see if she had everything, by everything she meant her hat and purse. With a sigh she turned back and waved at her family.

"I'll be back late, bye" she said leaving.

Ms. Supetto turned to Wendy and smiled.

"My Mistress is all grown up now" she said, tears falling.

Moving back had to be the smartest move her Master's ever decided. Thanks to it they had their Lucy back... she came back... and she was happy.

"Oh I must inform the Master! Up for a little outing Wendy?" Ms. Supetto asked.

"Can I bring Charle?" she asked.

"Of course you can" Ms. Supetto said.

Wendy cheered and ran around the house searching for her cat. You can rest in peace now Madame Layla, you don't have to worry about your little Lucy any longer Ms. Supetto thought sending a tiny pray up in heaven. She sent another one not to Layla though, but to Natsu and his friends.

Thank you for being her friend.

* * *

Natsu checked his phone, 12:10. Alright so she was running a little late, no need to worry. Natsu kept his eyes peeled as he searched for his girlfriend. That's the third time someone's checked me out he thought noticing the couple walk pass him. Was he wearing his shirt backwards? Did he not look right? Natsu walked over to a shop and glanced at himself in the window.

His hair was as spiky as usual, he teeth clean, his clothes nice and neat. He wore a red shirt that said 'NICE VIBE' in bold letters with a black coat over left unbuttoned. His pants matched his coat and to top it all off was the scarf his Father had gave him. Natsu didn't see anything, why were people (girls) staring at him so much then? Natsu straightened out his shirt then froze; in the reflection he saw Lucy standing behind him.

Slowly he turned and soaked in her image. As promised Lucy was wearing the frilly pink dress, that's not all though. Lucy's blonde hair was down and over it was a pink hat to match the outfit, along with a pair of heel sandals with a flower on the strap. Natsu tugged on his collar and gulped. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"Well wow" he said.

This caused Lucy to smirk.

"You don't look so bad yourself, sorry I'm late" she said walking up to her boyfriend.

She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer for a cheek on the kiss.

"Ready?" she asked.

Natsu nodded numbly.

"Where too?" Lucy asked.

"You're not hungry... are you?" he asked.

Seeing how Lucy ate breakfast this morning, not really. She shook her head.

"Good, follow me" Natsu said grabbing her hand.

Lucy squeezed tight, never wanting to let go.

"UGH! I'VE HAD IT!" Lisanna yelled walking around the shopping district.

She attracted stares from others, but Lisanna didn't give a shit.

"Everyone in our group has someone but me! That's it Lisanna, you need a whole new wardrobe; something that will attract the boys then they'll be lining up to go out with me" Lisanna said talking to herself.

"Mommy that lady's talking to herself" a little boy said.

"Just keep walking dear" the Mother said.

Lisanna walked into the first clothing store she saw and headed straight for the woman's department. There she looked through clothes, sliding the hangers on the racks over and over until she found something she liked.

"Supetto-oba look" Wendy said then started running.

"Wendy! Wait" Ms. Supetto yelled running after her.

Wendy launched herself on Lisanna's leg and giggled. Charle's head stuck out of her purse wanting to see what the sudden commotion was about.

"Hi Lisanna" she said.

"Meow" Charle meowed saying her own little greeting.

Lisanna looked down and smiled; her troubles seemed to disappear when she saw the little girl's smile.

"Hello Wendy, cute kitty cat" Lisanna said rubbing her head then her cat's.

"Wendy! Don't run off like oh, hello dear" Ms. Supetto said finally catching up.

"Oh you're Lucy's maid, Ms. Supetto right?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes and you're her friend um..." the old maid said.

"Lisanna" she said introducing herself.

"Lisanna, such a pretty name. What are you doing her alone?" Ms. Supetto asked.

Lisanna started moving clothes on the rack again, blushing lightly.

"I'm here shopping for a new wardrobe, hopefully it'll attract the attention I'm looking for" she mumbled.

"It's boring shopping alone, join us!" Wendy cheered.

"That's a wonderful idea Wendy! Come shop with us Lisanna, I'm sure we can help with your predicament" Ms. Supetto said.

"Alright, thanks" Lisanna said smiling.

She grabbed Wendy's hand and the three of them starting looking around.

* * *

Lucy stood with her hands pressed up against the glass as if she reached out, she could touch the fish. Natsu stood in the background and watched as fish swam past Lucy's figure, and how she seemed to shine due to the glow of the tank.

"I've never been to an aquarium before" Lucy muttered.

"Well I'm glad I'm another first, let's go explore the other parts" Natsu said walking ahead.

The aquarium was pretty but cold too. Lucy sped up in her sandal heels and linked her arm through Natsu's, leaning her head against his shoulder. Natsu blushed, scratching the back of his head, and continued walking.

"Gray look at it! Isn't it lovely?" Juvia asked holding her hands out.

A jellyfish was swimming near her and made it seem like she was holding it. Gray wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her close.

"Yeah, same as you" he said nuzzling in her neck.

"This all seems like a dream" Juvia mumbled running a finger up and down Gray's arm.

"I know what you mean" Gray said taking a deep breath.

He exhaled silently against Juvia's neck, "I'm sorry Juvia, really" he mumbled.

Juvia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Gray, wouldn't you say we made it in the end?" she asked.

Gray smiled and kissed Juvia behind the swarm of floating jellyfish.

"I love you" Juvia said when they parted.

Gray just smirked and kissed her again, telling her the same.

"And I love you"

* * *

"What's next on the agenda?" Lucy asked clinging onto Natsu.

It was fairly warm outside when they exited the aquarium. Lucy was sure she'd warm up in a couple of minutes but she liked the closeness between her and Natsu.

"I was thinking food" Natsu answered.

Of course, that's what her boyfriend was always thinking.

Lucy giggled, "as long as it's not sushi" she said.

Natsu smiled and laughed with her, "deal!" he said.

* * *

Natsu took Lucy to an all-you-can-eat buffet, both of them staying clear from the sushi section of it.

"So you won't believe who dropped by for a visit yesterday" Natsu started.

Lucy paused in mid-bite for a second. She started chewing her food again but slowly.

"My Father. It was quite a shock, but we talked things through and made up in the end. Funny how the day I wanted to go on our date, you refused" Natsu said.

Lucy only smiled. Natsu's face turned serious for a moment as he reached over for Lucy's hand.

"Thank you" he said.

Lucy looked at him with a soft gaze before going back to her food.

"For what? I don't know what your talking about" Lucy said.

Natsu chuckled to himself and stood up; he walked around the table and sat on the other side, next to Lucy.

"Really? Cuz my Father says otherwise" he said nuzzling her neck.

Lucy started blushing not really wanting to push him away when someone's yelling made them both jump up in the air.

"IT'S TONY'S BIRTHDAY TODAY, LET'S ALL WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a worker said.

"HAPPY! HAPPY! BIRTHDAY!" people started singing.

Natsu and Lucy were among those people, until Natsu realized something when the singing was over.

"You never sing happy birthdays... happy" he said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to her meal.

"GOD! That was annoying!" Gajeel yelled stabbing his fork on his plate.

Levy rubbed her foot against Gajeel's leg underneath the table, hoping it would soothe him.

"They can't help that it was their birthday today Gajeel, stop being such a grouch" Levy said.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Grouch? Me a grouch?" he repeated.

Levy smiled as she reached for her drink.

"Yeah grouch. You're grumpy all the time" she said taking a sip.

"I'm not when I'm with you" Gajeel mumbled looking away.

Levy started blowing bubbles in her drink matching her blush going from pink to red until it spilled over her.

"If I'm a grouch then you're clumsy" Gajeel said handing her a napkin.

Levy's blush continued to rise when she grabbed it. As she started wiping the soda off her skirt she peeked up for a quick second and said,

"I think I can live with that"

Gajeel smiled and leaned back into his seat.

"I think I can live with that too" he said.

"HAPPY! HAPPY! BIRTHDAY!"

Gajeel's smile fell off his face and turned into a scowl.

"COME ON!"

* * *

"I thought you said we weren't going to go see a movie due to Jellal's plans with Erza" Lucy said looking over the movies.

"Well we still have time to kill and this seemed like the perfect way, besides there are dozens of movie theaters. What are the chances they'll come here?" Natsu asked.

Pretty high. Lucy just shrugged and looked back at the movie times.

"What do you want to see?" she asked.

"Whatever you want" Natsu said.

Let's just say Natsu was grateful that Lucy wasn't like other girls or else he would have been stuck in some sappy romance but no. Lucy chose an action packed film, light romance, and best of all explosions. Lucy got bored though and ended up making out with Natsu, he never got to see the end.

"Je-Jellal!" Erza moaned.

Erza lightly pushed her love away.

"What?" he whispered kissing her neck.

"We're making to much noise" Erza gasped.

Jellal chuckled against her neck, "don't you mean you" he said.

Erza lightly punched her boyfriend.

"Isn't this why we chose an action back movie rather than a romance? For the explosions?" Jellal asked.

Right when he said that an explosion was played in the movie and Jellal took this as the perfect opportunity to maybe make it to second base with the love of his life. If Natsu could hit home with Lucy, why couldn't he hit second with Erza?... In a movie theater?... Did he even want to hit second in a theater, such a public place to go with Erza. Jellal pulled back and started watching the movie again.

Erza's eyes fluttered back open as she stared at her boyfriend with confused eyes.

"I changed my mind" he mumbled, enjoying the fighting scene that was on the screen.

Erza smiled softly then stood up, dragging her boyfriend with her.

"What?" he asked.

Did she want to go to second so badly that they were going to go to her house? Or better yet, his?

"A deals a deal, soapy chick flicks filled with romance here we come!" Erza whispered dragging him out.

Jellal sighed, he should have gone to second.

"I love you" Erza said rubbing her thumb on the back of his palm.

Jellal smiled to himself, "enough to go back into that movie?" he asked.

Erza laughed.

"Not getting out of it that easily"

* * *

The sky outside was a rosy color; the sun was just beginning to set and Natsu thought this was the perfect time. He squeezed Lucy's hand as they walked down the streets.

"Where to now Natsu?" Lucy asked, still a little dazed from the movie.

"To a very special place" Natsu said.

Lucy dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone with her free hand; she went to sent a text to Ms. Supetto reminding her not to wait up for her. Judging back the look of things, this date had just begun. Lucy paused for a second when she looked at her messages. Only one unsent one, her confession. Lucy's hand became sweaty, she didn't feel it then but what about now? Lucy knew that answer to that.

Why else would she have told the whole school that she'd go out on a date with him? Deep down Lucy knew she wanted it to be special... well not special but just... something that would be, she didn't know... memorable? How memorable would it be to confess at the end of a perfect date? Well perfect for Lucy. Natsu had shocked her on the date, she realized he must have thought long and hard about their destinations.

The aquarium, kissing near the tropical fish, the buffet, kissing the whip cream from his lips away, the movies, kissing during the last half an hour of the movie... Lucy noticed they kissed a lot today. Maybe she could kiss him then confess or perhaps-

"Is there something wrong Lucy? You've been staring at your phone for a while now" Natsu said.

Lucy broke out of her trance and smiled.

"Yup, no worries" she said.

Lucy sent the text and closed her phone, placing it back into her bag. She jumped when she heard Natsu's phone start to ring.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu froze keeping his hand in his pocket.

"um... checking my phone?" he said.

"Well don't!" Lucy yelled.

"Why? You were checking yours" he asked.

Lucy had to think of something, and quick.

"Where we you taking me Natsu? Let's hurry!" Lucy said dragging Natsu forward.

Natsu forgot about his phone and let Lucy drag him.

"Hold up, this way" Natsu said.

Natsu led Lucy to the bay, she looked out to the water and frowned. Lucy never really like water, other than pools. She had a fear of getting lost at sea when she was younger, over time she did grow out of it but still; she'd rather avoid it. The aquarium was another story, at least there was a wall between her and the water. Lucy looked ahead and saw a boat... correction, she saw a big boat.

"Our final destination" Natsu smiled.

Lucy paled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah aren't you excited?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah... excited" Lucy said dryly.

"We should be just in time for take off" Natsu said digging in his pockets for the tickets.

"Take off is an airplane Natsu" she mumbled to herself.

Natsu smiled, ignoring her little comment, as he tugged his girlfriend onto the ship. Lucy was forced to let Natsu lead her around the boat until it finally set sail.

"We're going on a cruise?" she asked.

"Just around the bridge, it's suppose to be breath taking at this time. Let's find a good spot to watch from" Natsu said.

He walked hand and hand with Lucy to the front of the ship. Perfect Natsu thought leaning against the railing. He looked beside him expecting to see his girlfriend but didn't. He looked behind him and saw Lucy was standing far away from the edge.

"What are you going? Come over here!" Natsu said.

Lucy took a deep breath and started walking. Wind blew against her, ruffling up her dress; she held onto her hat until the wind subsided.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing... just don't want to fall over" Lucy said standing next to Natsu.

He wound an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, I'd jump after you" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled, "so where's this breath taking scene?" she asked.

"Soon, really soon" Natsu said, he could see the bridge already.

Silence crept over the two of them. Lucy took this chance to get her thoughts in place. I love you. Simple; she didn't snort when she thought of the words anymore, you could say she believed in them now. Lucy felt love, now was time to confess it. Not now though, the moment wasn't perfect now.

"So, what made you take me here?" she asked.

"Well my Father was telling me about my Mother, apparently this was the place he took her on their first date, and this is where he proposed to her" Natsu said.

"I hope you don't plan on proposing to me" Lucy said.

Natsu laughed, "don't worry I'm not, well not today" he said.

Lucy smiled and looked back to the bay. It really was a pretty sight, how the sunset reflected against the water. Natsu took the time to check his phone for the time when he noticed a message; he ignored it and checked the time. It was about to happen. Natsu hugged Lucy and held onto the railing so Lucy would be trapped in his arms.

"Watch" he whispered in her ear.

Lucy looked up and sure enough the bridge went dark. Suddenly it lit up, only this time in multiple colors. It looked like-

"A rainbow" Lucy mumbled her eyes widened.

The sight was truly breathtaking, Lucy remembered what the bridges name was; The Rainbow Bridge. She always wondered why though since the bridge itself was painted red and not rainbow, now she knew. The lights shined like Christmas, reflecting off the water, lighting up the whole bay.

"Beautiful" she said.

"Like it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. "I love it" she said.

They stood there, watching the rainbow lights as the boat past it and circled back. Natsu rested his head on Lucy's shoulder, maneuvering her hat so it wouldn't be bothering him.

"What now?" Natsu asked.

"We stand and watch" Lucy answered.

"I meant in life, after school's over and summer starts" he said.

Lucy blinked, she hadn't thought about it.

"I honestly don't know" she responded.

"Well I do, spending every waking minute with you" Natsu said kissing her neck.

"Then I'd get tired of seeing your face" Lucy laughed.

Natsu bit down causing her to gasp.

"Don't joke like that... I love you Lucy, so much. We'll be together next year right?" Natsu asked.

It was time. Lucy smirked and said very playfully-

"Of course because of a secret" she said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, curious about her tone of voice.

"A secret?" he asked.

Lucy turned around and leaned into her boyfriend's chest.

"Yup" Lucy said nodding against his chest.

"What secret?" he asked.

Lucy turned around and smirked, "wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

Natsu raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it when Lucy strained her neck towards him. He closed his eyes as her mouth settled over his, lowering his head up to meet hers. She made a small soft moaning noise in the back of her throat as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Compared to their first kisses, they were more used to moving their lips together, teasing and playing. He took her bottom lip in his teeth and gently nibbled, before he let his tongue swipe against her lips again. All to soon for both of their likings, they parted.

Without even having to say a thing they turned back around and started staring at the bay again. A perfect ending to a perfect day Natsu thought. Lucy turned around towards Natsu again and took off her hat. She placed it over Natsu's head, laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Don't be jealous because I look better" Natsu said.

Lucy only grabbed the edges of the hat and pulled it, tugging Natsu's head closer to her own. She kissed his nose and smiled while Natsu just stared at her as clueless as ever.

"I love you"


	56. Chapter 56

I Would Like To Personally Thank Everyone Whose Been With Me During This Story.

I Remember When Issues Was Just An Idea, Then Some Notes, Then A Full Blown Chapter.

When I First Started Writing This Story I Didn't Know How The Ending Was Going To Be.

I Remember That The First Thing You Should Know About A Story Should Be The Ending Because That's The Most Important Part.

Although I Wrote The Ending Last, I Still Think It's A Damn Good One.

Even Though I Was The One Writing Issues, If It Hadn't Been For Everyone's Support And Constant Reviews I Don't Think I Would Have Made It This Far.

It Makes Me Want To Cry Knowing Issues Is Finally Over.

This Story Was My Baby, It Helped Me Through Some Rough Times And Connected Me With So Many Different People.

This Story Was Special.

I Hope You All Feel The Same Way.

This Story Was Meant As A Past Time, But It Really Turned Into Something More.

I Hope It Will Warm Everyone's Hearts When They Read The Now Completed Fanfiction Of Issues.

Thanks You Issues, We'll Always Remember Your Bad Assness And Your Constant Cliffhangers.

For The Last Time Ever.

Issues.

Chapter 56.

Epilogue.

Finished.

The End.

Queen Lucy woke up next to an empty spot. She lifted her hand to the other side touching the satin sheets, cold. He's been gone for a while. Queen Lucy sighed quietly to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms out before getting up off of the bed.

It suddenly turned much more colder then before. Queen Lucy grabbed her robe and put it on before looking around her chambers. Nothing. Queen Lucy was not pleased, not one bit. She stomped her feet out their chamber and towards the thrown room; there she met her partner in crime, or should she say Queen in crime.

"Cana!" Queen Lucy called out.

"That's Queen Cana to you, I'm just fucking with you" Queen Cana laughed.

The throne room was just that, a room that held four thrones in it, one for each King and Queen. Sad to say though that the 2nd King's chair was no longer in use. Queen Lucy looked around the room hoping to see him sitting on the King's throne, he wasn't.

"Are you looking for your King?" Queen Cana asked.

Queen Lucy raised an eyebrow, "are you still looking for a King?" she asked.

Queen Cana sighed most exhaustively as she leaned back into her throne.

"King number 42 was no good, he barely lasted a week" she said.

"I wonder why" Queen Lucy said sitting down on her own throne. She decided to take a little break from her quest and humor her Queen.

"Number 34 had to be the longest lasting, that and the greatest in bed" Queen Cana said licking her lips.

"That's all it's about with you, what about number 1?" Queen Lucy asked.

Queen Cana looked up at the ceiling, as if she stared at it long enough, she could see her first King's face.

"Oh yeah... I think he was the only one I loved" she stated.

Queen Lucy shook her head, "if you loved him so much why'd you let him go?" Queen Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure" Queen Cana mumbled bringing a finger to her lips.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how's the invasion in the East been going?" Queen Lucy asked.

"Well I was a little worried since Happy wasn't there to lead, but Pantherlily seems to be doing a good job. I imagine it'll be ours in a few weeks" Queen Cana said.

Queen Lucy nodded, "such bad timing for Charle to give birth though. Happy's our general, he's the Exceed's leader, the first" Lucy said.

"I know but like I said Pantherlily has it under control. Our army is in good hands... remember back at the spot, when we first came up with the idea of taking over the world with flying cats?" Queen Cana asked.

Queen Lucy leaned up from her throne and nodded, "our friends just said it was the alcohol talking but we were serious. After 10 short years look at us now, Queens of the new world" Queen Lucy said.

"I'll drink to that" Queen Cana said grabbing the bottle that laid next to her throne.

"Cheers, to our take over of the world!" Queen Cana said lifting the bottle up.

She took a big gulp and was going to pass it to Queen Lucy but paused, "wait a second, you still have that deal with Natsu with the ban on drinking right?" she asked.

Queen Lucy laughed taking the bottle from her Queen's hands. She took a nice big gulp before answering.

"You can remember that but not King number 1's face" she sighed.

"ANYWAY! What are you doing here? I thought you and your King were... busy" Queen Cana said.

"Took a nap and poof, he vanished. I was looking for him before I got side tracked by you" Queen Lucy said getting up.

She handed the bottle back to Queen Cana and continued on her quest to find her King.

"He might be visiting Happy's new fur ball, I'd try there first!" Queen Cana called out.

"Got'cha" Queen Lucy said making her way to the infirmary.

A few minutes later she arrived at the door with a little red '+' sign attached to it. Queen Lucy knocked once before peeking her head inside the door.

"Happy?" she whispered.

"Aye?" Happy said flying up in front of her.

Queen Lucy held the door open so he could fly out, which he did, then closed it.

"How's Charle doing?" Lucy asked.

"Tired, Princess Wendy says there's nothing to worry about though" Happy said.

"That's good to hear, have you named your son yet?" she asked stroking Happy's head.

"Not yet, I was hoping our King could be of some help but I haven't seen him" he purred.

So her King hadn't been here either, her quest continued.

"Well make sure you get plenty of rest, we're going to need you back on the battle field soon" Queen Lucy said walking off.

"Aye sir!" she heard her Exceed King call out.

Queen Lucy walked further into her castle, through the twists and turns, searching for her King. She finally found him in the last place she'd expect, the Castle Library.

"You left me" Queen Lucy said seeing him on a couch, book in hand.

"Sorry, I've just been studying" King Natsu said closing his book.

He placed it beside him and held out his arms, an open invitation to Queen Lucy in which she didn't refuse.

"How you feeling?" King Natsu asked rubbing her belly.

"Angry, used, forgotten, neglected" Queen Lucy listed.

King Natsu chuckled. "I remember a time when I felt that way" he said nuzzling into her neck.

"I was only a child back then" Queen Lucy argued.

"And look at you now, Queen of the world and Mother of my soon to be baby" King Natsu said.

"Our soon to be baby, let's remember whose doing all the work here" Queen Lucy said picking up the book her King was reading.

The First Stages Of Pregnancy. Queen Lucy looked over the book, it seemed thick, large. By the folding creases in it Natsu was more than half way through. Queen Lucy found it kind quite funny on how it took 10 years for her King to finally pick up a book and fully read the thing.

"How's Happy and Charle doing?" he asked.

"Fine, Charle's resting and Happy's watching over their son. He's expecting you to help pick out a name" she said scanning through the book.

King Natsu cheated, there were mostly pictures.

"Oh right, seems like Happy's son is going to be the next Exceed King" King Natsu said.

"Prince for now though, come on I'm getting chilly" Queen Lucy said grabbing his hand.

"Who wouldn't be only wearing a robe?" King Natsu asked.

"I would have been warmer if somebody wouldn't have left me" Queen Lucy mumbled.

King Natsu laughed taking his scarf off and wrapping it around his Queen. He held the edges of it and tugged Queen Lucy closer, his face turning serious for a moment.

"Remember when we were in high school? Things seem so distance from then, I never would have imagined this outcome" he said.

"What my plan of taking over the world with flying cats ACTUALLY working or you marrying me and become King?" Queen Lucy asked.

"A little bit of both, and it all started with the day I first met you in Preschool, ah the memories. I can still remember what you wore the first day, that blue dress with the flowers, now that was the true meaning of love at first sight" King Natsu said.

Queen Lucy snorted. "Natsu, you were five. You'd probably never heard of love let alone know the 'true meaning'" Lucy quoted.

"Did so! Especially when you came back during high school, I still remember the first day we saw each other again, you were wearing a-"

"Enough reminiscing" Queen Lucy interrupted walking away.

King Natsu just smirked and followed after her.

"What about the time when I first confessed my feelings, and the day you did too" King Natsu teased.

Queen Lucy paused and looked back up with a smile. King Natsu also stopped walking and held her hands in his own.

"I can remember that" she said with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"It's one of my most precious memories, other than our wedding and stuff, the day you finally said I love you" he said.

Queen Lucy's gaze softened as well as her smile.

"I love you" she said.

Natsu smiled an equally soft smile and leaned down.

"I love you too"

Their lips were centimeters about, almost about to meet feeling a pa-

_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*_

Lucy eyes opened wide. She leaned up and glanced around her room cautiously; no big chambers, no satin sheets, just her regular old room. After realizing this her heart started to calm down and beating it's normal pace. What a weird dream she thought getting out of bed to start the new day. A dream she couldn't really recall once she entered her bathroom.

Lucy took a quick shower before brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, and getting dressed. She finished in record timing, 20 minutes, and started walking downstairs with her bag in hand.

"Morning Mistress Lucy" Ms. Supetto greeted with a smile.

Lucy nodded in her general direction and grabbed the toast from the plate Ms. Supetto was holding out for her. She stuffed the baked bread in her mouth as she tried to put on her shoes.

"I'm going to visit your Father again today, I'll leave dinner in the microwave" Ms. Supetto called out.

"Alright!" Lucy answered opening the door.

She glanced at the picture of her Mother and smiled.

"I'm off!" she yelled.

"Have a good day!" Ms. Supetto said.

Ms. Supetto started humming a happy tune as she went back to her household duties. She glanced out the window for a quick second and sighed.

"What a beautiful day" she said.

* * *

"Morning" Natsu said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

Lucy mumbled a morning of her own as she opened the gate and walked out. Natsu held her bag as they walked together; him telling her about yesterday while Lucy finished her breakfast.

"How was the summer with the Eucliffe's?" Lucy asked licking the crumbs off her lips.

"Missed a spot" Natsu said bending down to give her a kiss.

"Pretty cool, Sting's mom is pretty nice, same as Sting. Igneel sends his regards" Natsu said with a satisfying smirk.

Lucy groaned and pushed his face away, "I'm surprised you didn't stay" she said.

"And miss graduating with you and the rest of the gang?" Natsu said appalled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and started giggling.

"I love your giggles in the morning" Natsu said.

"And I love your...your... I love you" Lucy said not coming up with anything.

Natsu didn't seem to mind though, he just smiled and squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"MORNING NEE-SAN, NII-SAN!" Wendy called out from the end of the block.

"MORNING WENDY!" Natsu called out just as eagerly.

Wendy hugged Natsu the moment he was in hugging distance and then Lucy.

"Morning Porly" Lucy said pushing the kid off her.

Porlysucia looked up from her sweeping and smiled.

"Off you go or you'll be late" she said.

"Hey Porly, bye Porly" Natsu waved as they left.

Wendy stood in the middle of the group holding both her siblings hands.

"Ah I remember when she used to shoo us away with that broom" Natsu sighed.

"I remembered when there wasn't even a place to broom" Lucy giggled thinking back to the forest that used to be Porly's front yard.

Natsu and Lucy walked Wendy to school, making short conversations asking how their youngest member of the group was.

"My teacher has been having this assistant visit us, he's so nice! He's smart just like me and we play lots and lots of games!" Wendy cheered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, she didn't like the way Wendy was describing this person.

"There he is! Bye Lucy nee-san, Natsu nii-san! See you after school" Wendy said hugging both of their legs.

She ran into school, towards the playground, and jumped onto her teacher assistant's back. Natsu and Lucy stayed and watched as the guy spun Wendy around then placed her down and shooed her inside. Lucy then let out a long whistle, catching the boys attention. She motioned with her finger for him to come closer. When the boy was close enough Lucy got a good look at him and realized... he was kind of cute... in a young boy kind of way. That wasn't the point though.

"Name, grade, and your intentions with our Wendy" Lucy said.

The boy looked at these people with a bewildered expression then looked over to Natsu and saw it would be wises to answer them.

"Um, Mest, Middle school, and I guess to teach her? I don't know" Mest answered.

"Middle school isn't a grade" Natsu said.

"I got this, let's just get one thing clear Mest. As you can see I'm a lot older than you and bigger, including my boyfriend here. Not to mention that the both of us have tons of friends. If you hurt our little sister" Lucy didn't finished.

She decided running her thumb across her neck would be a better way to describe the punishment.

"So your Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee. Wendy always describes you two more...nicer" he said.

"Don't let the little girl fool you" Natsu said.

"Well" Mest said scratching the back of his head. The lightest shade of pink shone on his cheeks.

"I'd never do anything to harm Wendy, she's a precious student and friend to me so you don't have to worry about that. I hear your message loud and clear though or see it... I need to go now, nice meeting you" Mest said waving before he went back into the school.

"Smart kid" Nastu said walking off with his girlfriend.

"Yup, hopefully he'll wait till Wendy's entered middle school to ask her out, better yet high school. We should ask him over for dinner" Lucy said.

Natsu froze. "Ask what now?" he said.

"He didn't flinch once when we were threatening him, not even when we called him over. He obviously has guts" she said.

"That or he's just stupid!" Natsu argued.

"You just said he was smart, no worries Natsu. We have years before we have to start worrying about it" Lucy said.

"I want to worry about it now though, Wendy and Mest? Isn't there a huge age gap?" Natsu asked.

"Age is just a number but yes. Then again Wendy's about to go to middle school herself, he'd only be in two grades above her" Lucy said.

"She would be in his grade if Porly would have let her skip up more grades" Natsu mumbled.

"Let the kid enjoy her youth" Lucy said.

"Whatever you saw Momma Lucy"

* * *

"Morning Mr. Atsuki!" Lucy said walking into her 1st period.

Now how did Atsuki get so lucky to not only have Lucy, Natsu, and Gray this year, but also the rest of the gang. Finally, now they could see the pranks in real life and not just hear about it.

"Seat. Now. Ms. Heartfilia, I won't have any of your pranks this year" he said.

Lucy looked up at him with an innocent expression, "pranks? Me? By whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't get me started, I have hidden camera's planted in the classroom now. Any pranks you do will be shown to the Principle and you'll get expelled" Atsuki said.

Even though Lucy was sure Principle Marvok would actually enjoy the pranks, she always had a plan B. Deciding not to risk the small chance that her funny Principle really would expel her, Lucy dug in her bag and placed a box on top of his desk.

"Happy Birthday" she said merrily before walking back to her seat.

"Ms. Heartfilia, it's not my birthday" Atsuki said.

"Than consider it a present from Cana and I" Lucy said.

Atsuki had a light blush on his face while he proceeded to open his box. Inside was a picture of every video camera he hid in his classroom followed by a pose from either Cana or Lucy, Cana's were more seductive while Lucy's... were just a smile and the middle finger. Mr. Atsuki looked around his room and saw all his camera's had been taken.

"Where are they Ms. Heartfilia?" he asked.

"That's for Cana to know and for you. To. Find. Out." Lucy said sounding out each syllable.

Atsuki regretted the day he ever became a teacher, that and the day he agreed to the date with Cana Alberano. What had he gotten himself into now?

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later" Lucy said sitting down in her seat.

"What was in the box Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy opened her mouth.

"DENTENTION HEARTFILIA!" Atsuki yelled.

Lucy closed her both and pretended to zip, lock, and throw away the key. She winked at her boyfriend though and whispered.

"Tell you lunch"

* * *

"We're seniors guys" Levy said.

"Levy you say that every day and it never changes. Yes we are seniors, yes some of us will graduate, not all. Gajeel" Lucy coughed the last part.

"I get it, you're happy, but it's been halfway through the first semester already. Enough with the senior crap" Lucy finished.

"Who's the sum of us that won't graduate?" Natsu asked.

"Obvious not you Natsu since I'm here to blackmail the teachers into giving you a good grade" Lucy said staring at Gajeel the whole time.

"Why you staring at me?" Gajeel asked.

"No reason" Lucy said with a playful smirk.

3, 2, 1.

"HEY! I'M GRADUATING!" Gajeel yelled.

"Whatever you say Redfox" Lucy shrugged opening her can of soda.

"So what's going to happen after this year?" Juvia asked.

The group of friends were stumped.

"I mean I love you guys, all of you and I don't want to lose touch" she said.

"No way, Erza won't have it" Jellal laughed.

Erza smacked his arm. It was true but she didn't like the way he said it.

"I don't know about this year but the year after that, me and Bora are going to party!" Lucy cheered holding her soda can up.

She imagined it was beer and took a chug. No matter how many bottles and cans she drank though, nothing fulfilled the hole that alcohol had left in her.

"Partying? We made a deal Lucy" Natsu said.

"Fine, me and Bora are going to party when we're 21! Whoa!" Lucy cheered.

Natsu didn't like it, but he compromised for his girlfriend. 21 was the legal drinking age and at 21 Natsu would allow Lucy to drink again, only under his supervision though.

"So your future involves parties with Bora?" Jellal asked.

Lucy calmed down and placed her can on the table.

"Not my WHOLE future, just the beginning of it" she said tipping it over.

"What do you want to do Lucy? All of you, what's going to happen after high school?" Levy asked.

"I want to rule the world with flying cats" Lucy said.

Her friends sighed.

"I've found my Father... I guess... I don't know?" Natsu muttered.

He really had no clue on what he wanted to do.

"Teacher for me, or maybe a school librarian" Levy said.

Lucy laughed. "Gajeel's going to be loving that in the future, role playing as a sexy librarian, Gajeel can be the student" she laughed.

Gajeel and Levy blushed scarlet along with Erza for thinking about it.

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled.

"Admit it, you're loving the idea" Lucy said leaning against Natsu.

He was, Lucy didn't have to know that though.

"I want to be an instructor, teach people how to fight and junk since it's the only thing I'm good at" Gajeel said.

"I don't have a joke about a sensei but give me a second" Lucy said thinking.

Gajeel groaned, next.

"I want to be a model, I have the figure for it so why not?" Erza said.

Jellal almost had a nose bleed.

"Um I want to be a counselor for kids who have a drug addiction" Jellal said.

"Like half of us here?" Lucy asked.

Lucy, Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia... about half of the group that has had a drug problem.

"Yup, hopefully I can save them by telling them about my experiences" Jellal said.

"Or encourage them to hang out with us, stay clear of the fun stories of being drunk Jellal" Lucy laughed.

"I always wanted to travel the world before I settled down, maybe I'll be a flight attendant or a travel writer" Lisanna said.

"So you're going to leave Magnolia?" Erza asked.

"No way, not forever. I'll come back here to settle down, hopefully with my foreign husband" Lisanna said with a wink.

"If that doesn't work there's always Zero" Lucy joked.

Lisanna stuck her tongue at Lucy and threw a French fry at her while the others laughed.

"Hmm I've always enjoyed my Mother's artwork when I was younger, I'll probably become a painter or an ice sculptor." Gray said.

"Painter? I've never seen you paint a single thing in my life Gray and ice sculptor? Where the hell did that come from?" Lucy asked.

"That's because we don't have painting together and I don't know, it seems like a fun job" Gray said.

"More like a cold one, what period you have painting?" she asked.

"5th" he replied.

"I'm ditching there today. I want to see you 'painting skills' first hand" Lucy said.

Gray chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be GRAY'S HOUSEWIFE!" Juvia yelled.

Her future sound the realist out of all of them.

"I can see that" Lucy said.

"Me too" Levy said.

The gang all started agreeing on Juvia's dream where as Gray just held his head in his hands, trying to hide his blush.

"Love you Gray" Juvia said kissing his cheek.

"Love you too" he mumbled.

Natsu felt left out. Everyone here knew what they wanted to do with their lives except for him. Was there something wrong with him? Did he not have the same ambition as the rest? That wasn't true... in the beginning his ambition was to find his Father... as life processed it changed from finding Father to dating Lucy then once that was accomplished back to Father finding which he did. What now though? His senior year was going to pass by so fast and then what? What was Natsu left to do?

"Other than Lisanna are we all set on staying here? In Magnolia that is?" Lucy asked.

The group of friends surrounding her shrugged, none of them really knowing the answer.

"I have an idea, after high school every 5 years we'll all come back to this high school and pull a prank on Mr. Atsuki okay? Or you guys can watch while I prank him, either one is fine... deal?" Lucy asked.

The gang all smirked.

"Not deal, pinky promise" Natsu said extending his pinky.

The gang's smirk turned to a smile. They all started extending their pinky's also and hooked them together.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, if I lie, stick a thousand needles in my eye"

* * *

"Natsu" Lucy said.

"Yes?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked stopping.

Natsu stopped walking and stood a few meters ahead of her.

"Nothing, why?" he asked.

"Well you've been kind of spaced out since school ended, I've called you three times and you just now answered" she said.

"Sorry, hey where's Wendy? Aren't we suppose to pick her up?" Natsu asked looking around.

This was the way to Lucy's house, not Wendy's school.

"Now I know something's up, we already dropped Wendy off" Lucy said.

She grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him to a nearby bench; pushing him down to sit while she sat next to him.

"Talk" she said.

"Natsu sighed.

"I don't know what to do with my future" he said.

"That's it? It may come to a shock to you Natsu but more than half of the kids at our school don't know that either" Lucy said.

"But you all do! Gray got his painting thing going on, which he's surprisingly good at, Erza got that model thing and Gajeel with his kick boxing fight club I don't know. What I'm saying is that all our friends know what to do but me" Natsu said.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and held them in her own.

"I don't know what to do" she said.

"You're rich Luce, you can sit on your ass for the rest of your life and not have to worry about anything" Natsu said.

"So? Just because I have money Natsu doesn't mean it's mine" Lucy said.

"So you're not a millionaire?" Natsu asked.

"That's not the point! Listen Natsu, I don't know what I want to do after I graduate. I imagine myself waiting for Bora to get out or my Father to wake up but you know I hate waiting. I still believe in my flying cat's idea but until then I'm lost... I know one thing I want in my future though" Lucy said.

She made Natsu look at her, "you Natsu. I want you in my future" she said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "R-r-really?" he stuttered.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and held Natsu's hands against her heart.

"You saved me Natsu. You changed my life, mostly for the better but sometimes for the worst with the booze ban" Lucy said.

Natsu chuckled.

"I'm... I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm happy that you and your gang almost jumped me" Lucy said.

This time Natsu was full out laughing. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled as she watched her boyfriend laugh.

"You've changed so much since then" Natsu said calming down.

"I can still be a bad ass" Lucy said narrowing her eyes.

"And I love that about you, I love everything about you... I know my new ambition in life" Natsu said.

"Really? What?" Lucy asked.

Already? She's only talked to him for about 5 minutes and he's already figure it out?

"Well first it was to date you and now it's to marry you" Natsu said.

Lucy's face turned bright red, brighter then the sunset and brighter than Erza's scarlet hair.

"W-wh-wha-wha- huh?!" she yelled.

"That's right! I'll find a career, maybe go into the construction business with my Father, and then after a while we'll move in together and then I'll buy a house and propose too" Natsu said.

He stood up and punched the sky.

"Yes! I'll do that and then we'll get married and have kids and be happy! Hell I'll even help you train Happy to fly or whatever!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy groaned and held her head in her hands. She was only trying to help but apparently she's given them the idea to go marry her.

"You'll be happy too right?" Natsu asked.

Would she? Lucy took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she smirked and stood up.

"I'll guess you'll know in a few years" she taunted walking away.

"Lucy! I'm inpatient to you know!" Natsu yelled running after her.

Lucy stopped for him though and smiled.

"I'll give you a hint, I love you" Lucy said.

Natsu smiled. "I'll take that as a yes" he said hugging her.

And then Natsu kissed her.

Several years later Lucy didn't take over the world with flying cats but her Father did wake up, and she did marry Natsu, and Happy did learn how to fly... never mind the first part. Thanks for reading, the end!


	57. BONUS Chapter Part 1

I Knew I Said I Wasn't Going To Make Another Chapter.

And I Really Didn't Want To, I Wanted To Keep Issues Just The Way It Is But.

Someone Had To Message Me Giving Me This Bright Idea.

It Was So Good, I Had To Use.

You Can All Thank (xo . vk-16 . xo) For Giving Me This Idea.

This Is Set During The Summer, Before The Last Chapter Where They Were Seniors.

Thanks For The Reviews.

Issues.

BONUS Chapter Part 1.

(Would Have Been Only Once Chapter But I Made The Thing Too Long).

Dinner With The Eucliffe's.

Natsu hands were clammy; he rubbed his fingers against his palms. It felt like he just washed his hands and didn't dry them off. Natsu thought fast though and wiped his hands against his jeans, it would have to suffice for now.

Suddenly, something felt clogged up in Natsu's throat. He coughed to clear it before tugging on his collar feeling like he was suffocating at the moment. What the hell was happening right now? Natsu slapped his face once, twice, before taking a deep breathe.

Lucy peeked out her window, observing her boyfriend.

"Luc-"

"Shh, go play somewhere Wendy" Lucy whispered.

"I just wanted to know why your looking out the window" Wendy whispered back.

"To see how long Natsu will stand outside my front door without knocking" she whispered.

Lucy eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She turned quickly and tackled the little girl, placing a hand over her mouth to prevent the 'NATSU-NII-SAN' she was about to yell. Lucy quickly turned so she wouldn't have landed on top of Wendy but still hand her hand over her mouth. They laid on the floor, Lucy wishing Natsu didn't here that sudden 'boom' with Wendy laying on top of her breathing through her nose. She only giggled thinking that this was a game her Nee-san had made up to play with her.

Lucy shut her eyes tight and waited... nothing happened.

"Go! Run upstairs and play with Charle!" Lucy yelled/whispered.

Wendy wiggled out of her grasps and giggles, obeying her protector. Lucy watched her run up and sighed, picking herself up she went back to her original hiding spot and peeked out the window again.

Natsu was still standing there, only this time his hand was up. Was Lucy really about to sit here and watch as Natsu attempt to knock on her door? Yes, yes she was. Lucy took her time to really observe Natsu, he was just in casual clothing; dark denim jeans with a gray t-shirt. She wasn't used to seeing him in casual clothing, always seeing him at school in his uniform. Lucy guessed she would get used to it over time... until school started again.

Lucy herself was wearing a pair of sweats and a blue tank top with a fluffy pink sheep on it; she blamed Wendy and the stupid sewing Ms. Supetto got for her. Lucy was fine with her tank top just the way it was... now she couldn't even trash the thing because Wendy would start questioning why she never wore it anymore.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to... more minutes and then finally Natsu moved his hand. Lucy edged off her seat as she waited for the knock! Natsu brought his fist to his mouth and bit it to muffle a scream of frustration.

"FUCK THIS!" Lucy yelled getting off the couch.

She stomped her way towards her front door and practically ripped the thing open.

"COME IT! NOW!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu jumped and ran in her home without a second thought, not even realizing what was happening at the moment. Only when Lucy slammed the door shut did Natsu calm down and hug his girlfriend.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello" Lucy grumbled bitterly.

So many minutes wasted watching him when in the end, I opened the door myself! Lucy thought.

"I came over, well yeah I came here, to your house, home, yeah home to uh, uhh, damn" Natsu stuttered.

Lucy just watched him cautiously.

"Are... are you okay Natsu?" she asked very slowly.

"Yeah! I'm fine, just got a lot going in my mind right now" Natsu said.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but apparently Natsu wasn't finished.

"Could I have a glass of water?" he asked.

"Sure..." Lucy said.

She blinked then walking into her kitchen, Natsu followed after her swinging his arms around trying to think of his next move.

"So um, what are you doing here? If I remembered correctly I thought you were spending a month with your Father's family?" Lucy asked filling up a cup.

Natsu sighed, "yeah, that's kind of why I'm here" he said scratching his neck.

"What? They realized they didn't want you and kicked you out?" Lucy snorted to herself.

Natsu glared as his girlfriend placed a cup of water in front of him.

"That's mean" he said.

"I'd never kick you" she covered quickly.

Natsu smiled and drank his glass, all in one sitting. He placed the cup back on the counter and just sat there, staring at Lucy. She moved her head and motioned for Natsu to say something but he didn't.

"Soo?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blinked, "so what?"

Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NOT AT IGNEEL'S?!" she yelled.

"Oh! Right! Yeah! Sting's Mom wanted me to invite you to... dinner" Natsu said.

Dinner?

"Was that the reason you came over to see me?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gulped, "yeah."

"The reason you stood outside my door for God knows how long thinking if you should knock?"

"Yea- hey wait! How'd you know that?" Natsu yelled.

Lucy started laughing.

"Oh God, your such an idiot!" she cried through her laughter.

"HEY! What's with all the insults today! You haven't seen me in a week and this is how you treat me?" Natsu asked.

"I could say the same for you. Anyways, why so nervous about asking me to dinner?" Lucy asked.

"It's not dinner, it's a FAMILY dinner and I was trying to think of a way to make you say yes" Natsu stated.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

Natsu stared blankly at her.

"Really? Bad ass Lucy? Always drunk and high, to cool for school with piercings? Going to a family dinner?" Natsu explained.

He had a point Lucy thought to herself. God, when was the last time Lucy ever went to a family dinner? Sure she ate out with her We Don't Give A Fuck Club but the last time she ate down at a table and not walking through the streets or in car had to be... years ago at the Safe House. Even though what he said made sense, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little offended.

"Natsu, I am your girlfriend and I l-love you" Lucy spat out.

It was tough saying a word you weren't used to saying, no matter how true it was.

"Of course I'd go to your gay family dinner" she continued, purposely adding the gay part.

"I'll ignore that comment, th-"

"But! On one condition!" Lucy added.

Natsu gulped, oh boy.

"I get to be myself" she said.

Natsu sighed in relief, "that's good, great actually! I love you just the way you are and I'm sure Sting, Igneel, and Sting's Mom will feel just the same" Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy felt her heart doing flips at the moment but ignored it.

"Sting's Mom? You don't know her name?" Lucy asked.

"Well Igneel calls her honey, wife, and dear while Sting calls him Mom. I don't want to seem rude for forgetting her name so I usual don't call her, if I do though I start with 'hey' or 'good morning'"

"How is it rude forgetting a name you never knew in the first place?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know."

Cute but stupid, this was the way Lucy liked him.

"Anyways when's the dinner? So I know in advance to get prepared and junk... and junk" Lucy said blandly.

"She was wondering tonight? If not then tomorrow? We pretty much have dinner every night"

Lucy resisted the urge to bang her boyfriend's head on the table yelling 'NO DUH'. She loved the man, just the way he was. Back to her current problem, tonight, Lucy could work with tonight.

"Alright Natsu, tonight's perfect" Lucy said.

Natsu grinned, "I'll ask Sting's Mom right now, hold on one second" he said pulling out his cell phone.

Lucy started thinking about all the ideas she could do for tonight? As she sorted the ideas between yes, no, and maybe in her brain Natsu was busy talking on the phone with Sting.

"Yo~ Sting"

_"Hey Bro, you make it there okay?" _

Sting asked on the other line.

"Yeah, Lucy said yes so ask your Mom if tonight's alright"

_"YES! One second... MOM! MOOOM! IS IT COOL IF LUCY COMES OVER TONIGHT? OR DID YOU WANT ANOTHER DATE?... WHAT?!"_

Natsu jerked back and held his phone away from his ear.

_"Yeah she said it's cool, is there anything Lucy doesn't eat?"_

Natsu 'uh' ed. He... didn't really know.

"One second, LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy shook her head and stared at him.

"Is there anything you don't eat?" he asked.

"Booze, alcohol, and drugs" she told him.

Natsu laughed and went back to the phone.

"She's cool with everything man" he said.

_"Mom said she'll make Curry, is that good?"_

"Lucy are you okay with curry?" Natsu asked.

"Ramen" was what she responded.

"Ramen?" Natsu repeated questionable.

_"Ramen? Hold up, MOM! SHE WANTS RAMEN... Alright Mom can do that, ramen it is. I need to go start helping her bro, dinners at 6!"_

Sting said before the line went dead. Natsu shook his head and closed his phone.

"Really Lucy? Ramen?" he asked.

"What? You said I could be myself, myself wanted Ramen" Lucy pouted.

Natsu sighed in defeat and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Dinner's at 6 and it's only 4:15 right now, what do you say about us catching up?" Natsu smiled seductively.

"Only 4:15! I have some prepping up to do!" Lucy yelled running up her stairs.

Natsu blinked. What just happened right there? He followed his girlfriend into the living and saw her running up the stairs.

"Lucy?!" he yelled.

"No time!" she yelled back.

"What am I suppose to do? Watch you prep up?!" he asked.

Actually that didn't sound like a bad idea, especially if Lucy was going to be nake-

"WENDY! GUESS WHO'S HERE!?" Lucy yelled running down the halls.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"NATSU NII-SAN!"

* * *

Natsu stood outside Lucy's door moving his neck around. Damn there was so much energy in that little girl that Natsu felt exhausted. Not bothering to knock, Natsu let himself in Lucy's room.

"Lucy? Are you ready yet? We still got to catch the bu- oh what the?" he ended.

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend and giggled, just the reaction she was looking for.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing, this is what I normally look like, well normal before I started to mess with you" Lucy said brushing her hair.

She decided to wear two small pony tails on the sides of her hair tonight instead of it's usually down self with a side pony tail.

"Lu- Luc-, huh? Are you wearing your nose piercing again?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, the hole was closing so I put it back in" Lucy giggled.

"Alright, what's going on?" Natsu asked walking over to his girlfriend.

"Nothing, I just want tonight to be extra special!" she cheered.

"Extra special, not extra scary" Natsu told her.

Lucy only smirked, reminding Natsu so much of a cat. Lucy had on a black spaghetti strapped dress, which Natsu normally would have liked since she was wearing a dress, expect this dress was different. The bottom of the dress was ripped in shreds like someone had ran a knife through it. Lucy couldn't remember who exactly ran the knife through it but she liked the end result so she decided to keep the thing.

Underneath her dress she wore fishnet stockings with rather large holes and some large black combat boots with way to many straps. It didn't end there though, Lucy decided to finish the whole thing off by wearing a choker with a skeleton hanging off it, spiked up bracelets on each arm which reminded Natsu of a pair of handcuffs at the moment, silver rings on her thumb and middle finger, and last but not least a skull hairclip placed ever so neatly on the side of her head.

"Don't I look kawaii?" she asked blinking at her boyfriend.

If we were going to a club, yeah Natsu thought deciding to keep the comment to himself.

"I haven't applied the eyeliner and black lipstick yet so no, I'm not done. Almost though" Lucy said turning back to her mirror.

Black lipstick? Oh no.

"No, no, no Lucy. You look!... Fine as you are but could I just add a little suggestion?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smirked and leaned back in her seat, this should be good.

"While your outfit is both cute and stylish, we aren't exactly going to a... funeral! Or... heavy metal punk concert, or even a club. We are going to a nice, quiet house to have a nice, normal dinner. Why don't you save this outfit for another outing and dress... casually?" Natsu asked.

"Am I not allowed to be myself?" Lucy asked applying her black lipstick.

"... You are" Natsu sighed closing his eyes in defeat.

Lucy smiled and stood up, she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek leaving behind a black kiss imprint.

"Glad you see things my way Natsu baby" she told him.

"Why me?" he asked her.

"Because... I like seeing you squirm" Lucy told him honestly.

Sometimes Natsu wondered if Lucy was his girlfriend, or his own personal demon from hell vent on making his life difficult... alright so not sometimes, just now, at this very moment.

"At least she's not wearing horns or a tail" Natsu mumbled walking out her room.

"I'll be down in 5!" Lucy called after him.

"Whatever" he sighed.

"Love you~!"

"Love you too"

* * *

Much to Natsu's approval Lucy decided not to go with the black lipstick or heavy eyeliner, she thought this was enough as it was. Lucy did decided to bring a matching black umbrella though, and she was twirling it around as they walked towards Igneel's home.

The bus ride there was a short one. One thing Natsu didn't like though was the stares all directed at his girlfriend. He knew Lucy looked unbelievably cute but evil at the moment, he didn't want other people to look though.

Some guys even had the nerves to take pictures! That's when Natsu leaned over and kissed his girlfriend furiously right in front of them. Take pictures of her now Natsu thought darkly, chuckling to himself.

_"Be careful what you do, cause god is watching your every move. Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I know that I'll be safe"_

Lucy sang as she skipped. One hand held Natsu's while her other twirled the umbrella shielding over her.

_"Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure you will find me there. This I know"_

Why did the song sound so familiar to him?

_"You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything. If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again"_

Natsu froze causing Lucy to be tugged back and interrupt her singing.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked turning around.

Why didn't he notice it before? The blonde hair? The cute but dark outfit she was wearing? And that song!

"Why are you trying to be Misa Misa at the moment?" Natsu asked.

Lucy giggled behind her hand, "about time you realized."

If this was a joke it was a joke Natsu didn't get.

"Really? Did I do something to you? Did I offend you in any way of forget an anniversary or something?" Natsu asked.

Lucy racked her head side to no.

"Hmm, no. Why do you ask?" she asked sweetly.

"Because your cosplaying to a family dinner!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy giggled again and proceeded to skip, without holding Natsu's hand.

_"Yes you tell me once again"_

She continued singing but paused to hold out a hand for Natsu.

_"But what happens when, I know it all then what should I do after that? What then?"_

"You should go back home and redress, that then" Natsu grumbled taking his girlfriend's hand again.

Lucy only smiled and hummed a silly toon.

"Trust me Natsu, today's going to be a fun one"

"Unless you take your Death Note out and start writing names down, good thing you don't know Sting's Mom's name. She'll be the only survivor" Natsu joked.

"Have you forgotten young Natsu? I have shinigami eyes"

* * *

"LUCY!" Sting yelled running out the door.

He leaped towards Lucy but Natsu got in the way and punched him, causing him to miss Lucy and hit the ground.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Natsu!?" Sting yelled holding his cheek.

"For trying to grope MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu yelled down at him.

Sting rolled his eyes at his brother's cruel joke and stared up at Lucy.

"Nice dress" Sting said.

"Thank you, it's nice to know SOMEONE HERE likes it" Lucy said.

"Not like, love. Very... punk-ish" Sting commented.

Lucy giggled and went to help Sting up while Natsu just sighed. When he looked back up he noticed Lucy holding her tongue out at him and Sting having a very, satisfying smirk on his face while his arm was around Lucy's figure.

"Take it off before I break it off" Natsu growled.

Sting decided not to push his luck and took a step back holding his hands up. Natsu stalked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms.

"I love your dress, you look very beautiful in it. I wouldn't have it any other way" Natsu told her.

Lucy giggled, "thank you."

"MOM! COMPANIES HERE! May I take your umbrella milady?" Sting asked.

"You may good sir" Lucy said playing along.

She tossed the thing to Sting, he caught it and started twirling it around.

"Forward march!" he said leading the way into his home.

"I like Sting, he has your humor" Lucy laughed.

"But you love me" Natsu growled again walking his girlfriend inside his home.

"Welcome to my castle milady" Sting said tossing her umbrella on the floor next to everyone's shoes.

Lucy didn't really care to much for it so she didn't mind. She undid the straps on her boots and placed them gently at corner of the room before entering.

"Thanks for having me" she told Sting walking in the room.

Suddenly, a very familiar cat crossed her path.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled picking him up.

Happy meowed and began to purr under her touch.

"How's my little mastermind doing?" she asked.

Before Happy could answer, another cat beat him to the punch.

"What the?" Lucy said staring down at the red cat the was now crossing her path.

"That's Lector, Sting's cat" Natsu said walking to her side.

"And isn't he just the coolest!" Sting said picking him up.

All Lucy could hear, or think of, was another solider for her army. Now she had 3 cats under her command.

"Come on Lucy, Dad should be in the living room" Sting said leading the way.

"This is your first time meeting my Dad right?" Natsu asked.

"Well I saw him at your game but didn't really introduce myself" Lucy told him as they followed Sting.

Igneel was sitting down on his couch watching the game, which game Lucy wasn't sure because his head was blocking the television.

"Dad, Natsu and his wishes girlfriend is here" Sting said holding Lector up in the air.

Igneel paused the game before he stood up and turned around. His smile on his face dropped when he saw Lucy.

"Dad this is Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy you already know my Dad Igneel" Natsu introduced.

Lucy giggled and placed Happy gently on the floor so she could shake the man's hand.

"Please to meet you" she smiled at Igneel holding out her hand.

Igneel grabbed it, before pulling her into a hug.

"Nonsense! We're practically family! You're all Natsu talks about here" Igneel whispered to her.

"DAD!" Natsu yelled embarrassed.

Igneel stared down at Lucy again to see if he got the image right. This was not the cheerleader he saw at the game only months ago, this was someone... completely different.

"LUCY! Welcome to our home dear!" Sting's Mom said coming out of the kitchen with her apron on.

She gasped once she saw Lucy, Igneel covered his eyes fearing the worst while Natsu held in his breath.

"Your dress... it's lovely!" Sting's Mom said fawning over the thing.

She walked around Lucy seeing the full dress before grabbing her hands.

"You look so pretty darling" Sting's Mom said.

Lucy's plan was to make Sting's Mom and Igneel be shocked that Natsu had such a gothic looking girlfriend. It was all for Lucy's amusement, she was suppose to be laughing on the inside. Once she saw Sting's Mom though, once she heard her compliments and held her hands... Lucy couldn't help but forget her plan and blush.

"T-tha-thank you" she mumbled softly.

Natsu shook his head as his eyes widened.

"Aw, such a shy thing. No need to be scared, I won't bite. Can't say the same thing about my two sons and my husband though" Sting's Mom winked.

"HEY!" Igneel and Sting yelled.

Natsu didn't care, he knew he bites Lucy and he liked it.

"Come, come now, dinner's all ready and served. This was my first time making Ramen my dear, I hope you like it" Sting's Mom smiled at Lucy.

She gulped.

"Thank you, I'm sure I will" Lucy replied.

Sting's Mom squeezed Lucy's hand before smiling warmly at her and leaving. Natsu walked up to Lucy one Sting's Mom left.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

A stray tear fell out the corner of Lucy's eye, shocking Natsu. Lucy quickly recovered and wiped it away.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Let's eat" she told him.

"Hey" Natsu said grabbing her shoulder.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at him. It was nothing to worry about, nothing to fret. When Sting's Mother held Lucy's hands and talk to her, Lucy felt... she felt something she hadn't felt in years. A Mother's Love.

Natsu grabbed her hand and tugged her over to the dining table. It was Natsu next to Lucy, Sting tried to get the seat next to Lucy but Natsu beat him out of it. So now Sting was forced to sit across the table with his Mother while Igneel sat at the head of the table. Ramen bowls were placed in front of each seat with chop sticks next to them.

"Thank you for this meal" Lucy prayed before picking up her chopsticks.

The Ramen was served in a red bowl, Lucy's favorite color Natsu thought as he took his first bite.

"HOT!" Natsu and Sting yelled at almost the exact same time.

The both of them fanned their tongues before reaching for their beverage. Lucy let her ramen cool down, the smoky aroma flying around her nose, taunting her to have a taste. She had discipline though, she waited a minute and just stirred her dish; mixing all the topping together.

"So Lucy, how'd you and Natsu meet?" Sting's Mom asked.

Natsu froze, the noodle he was currently eating slipping from his lips.

"Preschool, pink was my favorite color at the time" Lucy giggled.

Natsu sighed out a breath in relief while his family members laughed.

"Aw that's so cute, childhood sweethearts" Sting's Mother sighed.

"No fair, I wasn't even born yet. I didn't stand a chance" Sting mumbled to himself.

Lucy sighed and finally dipped her chopsticks in her bowl, pulling out a hefty amount of noodles and bringing it to her lips.

"I heard you moved though, when were you two reunited?" Sting's Mom asked.

Natsu coughed up his drink, Sting just laughed as he slapped him on the back. Lucy scowled placing her noodles back in her bowl before answering.

"High School, my Father moved back to Magnolia. It was my first day and it turns out we had first period together" Lucy answered.

"It was fate! Tell me, was it love at first sight again?" she asked.

"It was something" Natsu mumbled drinking his soup.

"Not really, you could say I had outgrown the color pink" Lucy mumbled.

Finally she tried to get some noodles again and this time succeeded in eating it.

"This is very good, thank you Sting's Mom" Lucy told her.

"Aw dear, thank you. Please though, call m-"

"So who asked who out?" Sting interrupted.

"I, of course being the man in the relationship, asked her out" Natsu said puffing out his chest.

"And it was the most romantic thing in the world" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Tell us" Igneel said finally getting a say in this.

"Well, I was just kicked out of class for telling the teacher to go fu-... screw himself and decided to ditch on the roof. Suddenly the door opened and Natsu came walking in right when I was smoking a cigarette. He came and laid beside me, I knew something was up but I just didn't know what. Anyway Natsu suddenly rolled over and was hovering above me, I told my kid to shield her eyes because I knew some PG-13 things were about to happen and that's when Natsu kissed me. After he rolled off and said-"

"Be my girlfriend Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked up from her soup and smiled.

"Then after a fierce debate in my head I finally decided what the hell? What's the worse that could happen and said yes"

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy couldn't help it, she laughed at Natsu's sudden reaction.

"Just kidding" she giggled.

Sting's Mother smiled at the young couple while Igneel's eyes furrowed together. Ditching? Getting kicked out for cursing at the teacher? Smoking? A kid? What had his son gotten himself into?

"Natsu made me feel something... I've never felt before. I said yes because I was curious about what those feelings might have been... turns out later it was just love" Lucy said blandly taking a sip from her bowl.

Natsu's never heard it that way before, so he had an effect on her even when they first started reconnecting as friends. She was in love with him as friends, she just hadn't realized it yet.

"Oh you two, you should write a story about your love... so sweet" Sting's Mom said wiping a tear from her eye.

"So Lucy... you have a kid?" Igneel asked.

Lucy stared over at Natsu looking for a sign. Should she tell Igneel the truth or tell the lie she told everyone else in the beginning. What was she looking at Natsu for a sign for? She knew what answer he wanted. Question was, should she give it?

"No, she's a cousin of mine that fell into my care once her parents went on a... vacation. My name for her was kid and I guess I kind of watched over her like she was my kid. She lives with her Grandmother now though" Lucy replied.

"Ah" Igneel said.

Things weren't not looking so good for Lucy in Igneel's eyes. Good thing she didn't give a fuck though!

"Seconds please!" Natsu yelled raising his bowl.

"Wait a second!" Sting yelled slurping down his bowl.

"Seconds!" he yelled out when he finished.

"Aw trying to beat me huh?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sting replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

It was like looking at a mirror, a pink and blonde mirror; better yet twins.

"Honey since I am your husband I get seconds first!" Igneel then said holding out his bowl.

Scratch that, triplets. Lucy couldn't help but start laughing at the family in front of her.

"Boys! Have you forgotten about manners!" Sting's Mom said.

Natsu looked in both directions, "I said please" he mumbled.

Sting's Mom huffed before looking at Lucy.

"Would you like seconds dear?" she asked.

"Um" Lucy looked down at her half empty bowl.

"I haven't finished yet" she replied.

"No worries, ladies first in this house" Sting's Mom said talking her bowl.

"Thank you" Lucy blushed, fidgeting in her seat.

It was then that Igneel's eyes widened as he started at the girl.

"Lucy! You want to see my room when we're done with dinner?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow.

Natsu glared and punched Sting on the head.

"Don't go flirting with my girlfriend RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Natsu yelled.

"Well then turn around or look away" Sting barked.

Lucy giggled but then she had to ask.

"Sting, why do you like me?"

Sting blinked, the same as Natsu as he held Sting in a headlock.

"Isn't it obvious? Because of your boo-"

Natsu then powerslammed Sting onto the floor.


	58. BONUS Chapter Part 2

Here Is The Second Part To The Bonus Chapter.

Officially This Is The Last Chapter Now.

... Unless I Think Up Of Something Else.

Thanks.

Issues.

BONUS Chapter Part 2.

"GAME TIME!" Igneel laughed walking outside the dining room.

"Game?" Lucy asked.

"They always have game night once a week" Natsu told her.

"Games? As in board games?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! Tonight we're playing Scrabble!" Sting said.

Lucy sighed in relief; she could play Scrabble is what she thought but what she really meant was she would win in Scrabble.

"No! No Scrabble!" Natsu yelled.

Igneel, who just came back into the room holding the board game high above his head, frowned.

"Why no Scrabble?" he asked sadly.

"Because Lucy would kill us all" Natsu shivered.

Everyone's attention went towards Lucy, even the two cats of the house stared at her. Lucy stood up tall and proudful, trying to hide her knowing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Igneel asked.

"She's like... a super genius. We can't play any games with intellect or else she'll have the advantage. That includes chess, checkers, Monopoly, HedBanz, Jenga, Battleship, and especially Scrabble" Natsu explained.

Lucy only giggled as he named the games she totally dominated him with. She hadn't meant to, it's just when Wendy wants to play with her they always happened to be playing a board game and Lucy always just happens to be really smart at it.

"Super genius? So you're like really smart Lucy?" Sting asked.

Lucy nodded her head once and nodded.

"My intellect should match a college professor right now, maybe even higher? I haven't tested myself out in a year or two" she told him.

Sting then walked over to her side and grabbed her hands.

"Tutor me" he begged.

Natsu grimaced and ran to his brother's side, pulling him away from her like if she were acid.

"No, trust me. You do not want that man, don't" Natsu said remembering his first tutor session with his girlfriend.

"Aw, to bad you guys don't have Pretty, Pretty, Princess" Lucy teased.

Natsu flinched at each pretty, and especially at Princess.

"Alright! How about a nice game of Operation then?" Sting's Mom asked.

Natsu tried to think back to a time where Lucy beat him in Operation, or a time when he ever played the game with her? He couldn't remember any.

"That sounds good" Natsu nodded.

"I'm game" Sting said.

"Alright" Igneel agreed going back into the game closet.

Lucy paled.

"Uh, could I use your bathroom real quick?" Lucy asked.

"Sure dear, it's up the stairs, down the hall, second door on the left" Sting's Mom directed.

"I'll show you Lucy" Sting said getting up.

"Oh no you won't, your staying right here where I can keep an eye on you" Natsu glared.

Lucy muttered a soft thank you as she walked up the steps and obeyed her directions. As soon as she entered the bathroom door Lucy immediately locked herself in the room. She pulled out her phone from her bra in a panic and speed dialed Cana's number.

"If there was ever a time I needed you to pick up, now would be that time" Lucy mumbled to herself.

As if God had answered her pray, Cana answered after the fourth ring.

_"Lucy, been a while. How you doing?!"_

Cana answered.

"BAD! Natsu invited me over for a family dinner, I thought it was just going to be dinner but n-"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa. Family dinner? Who'd you dress up as?"_

Cana asked.

"Misa Misa from Death Note. I figured since I had the blonde hair why no- that's not the point!" Lucy yelled.

Cana didn't hear here though, she was to busy laughing on the other line.

_"MISA MISA! Hahaha, that's hilarious! Send me a picture!"_

"Cana! This is serious! They're asking me to play a board game with them!" Lucy told her.

Cana's laughter stopped mid ha. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

_"...fuck. What game?!"_

"Operation"

_"Double fuck, you suck at that. No smarts involved at all"_

"I know! What am I going to do?!"

_"Alright listen. You can either escape... or use a technique I use to calm myself down when I get anger"_

"Please don't tell me it's counting backwards from 10 or taking deep breathes" Lucy begged.

_"... take semi-deep breathes and count backwards from 11"_

Lucy hung up the phone, completely useless she though. Cana kept yelled hello's into her phone before realizing that the kid had hung up on her.

"Wouldn't want to be that family at the moment" Cana mumbled to herself.

Lucy had many nicknames in their neck of the woods, some more stupider than others, some sounding better than others. One nickname though that always stuck and was something everyone knew was, wasn't really a nickname. It was a rule. Never play board games with Lucy, and if you did, always let her win.

Why?

Because Lucy had the worse anger problems when it came to games. She wouldn't resort to cheating, no because that would have been a bitch move, more like beating the shit out of every other player so they would give up. Who knew though? Maybe Lucy had overgrown that stage in life Cana thought pouring herself a drink.

She immediately spit it out after the thought, laughing her ass off. Nope! Who was she trying to kid? Lucy was always in it to win it, and if not win it, kick everybody's ass.

"Good luck Dragneel family" Cana laughed.

* * *

_BUZZZ!_

11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Lucy counted in her mind before taking a semi-deep breath. The shit wasn't working, three turns have passed and Lucy has been getting buzzed at each turn.

Sting had gotten 2 pieces, Igneel 3, Natsu 2, even Sting's Mom who she had no idea what her name was had a piece! The counting thing in her mind didn't work but Lucy discovered something that did. Imagining what she should be doing right now.

Throwing the game board in the air. She couldn't punch Natsu, being the boyfriend, couldn't punch Sting's Mom or Igneel, being the parents and dinner providers, couldn't hit Happy or Lector, being her soldiers, and... she couldn't think of a good reason not to punch Sting in the face.

"My turn! A little secret Lucy, it's all in the wrist" Sting whispered to her.

Lucy's eye twitched, she could think up of a pretty good reason now to punch him. Before the urge came though, her phone started ringing.

"Excuse me" Lucy said getting up realizing that it was Cana's ring tone.

"Hello?" she asked walking in the kitchen.

_"I'm saving your ass, you owe me one. Call me Ms. Supetto"_

Cana told her over the line.

"Ms. Supetto?" Lucy said questionable but was loving every minute.

_"Now let's see if you have some acting skills girls. Repeat after me, what's wrong Ms. Supetto?_

"What's wrong Ms. Supetto?" Lucy asked.

Natsu hit the buzz as he heard Lucy's panicked voice. He dropped the pinchers and looked up towards his girlfriend's back figure.

_"What's wrong with little kid?"_

"What's wrong with Wendy?!" Lucy demanded.

_"Uh, shit... I didn't think up of a good excuse, fuck"_

"What do you mean she fell down?" Lucy asked.

_"Fell down? You got to thing of something better than that"_

"Well is she alright?!"

_"No, she died..."_

"Hospital! Is anything wrong!?"

_"Hospital... alright I guess. Blah, blah, blah, come right over, you owe me! See yeah kid"_

"I'm on my way! Just... ugh, just make sure she stops crying! Tell her I'll buy her a toy or something... alright I'm leaving now, bye!" Lucy said hanging up her phone.

Natsu was in the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Wendy! Ms. Supetto took her to a park, apparently she fell down a slide or something and broke her arm. She needs me, I got to go" Lucy said.

"Is she alright?!" Natsu asked panicked now for his little sister.

It was just then that Lucy remembered... Natsu loved Wendy. Oh well, she'd tell him it was all fake later, Lucy was sure her boyfriend would understand.

"I don't know, I need to go" Lucy said walking into the living room.

"Sorry everyone but something important came up. I'm sorry to leave so early, thank you for having me though. It was nice meeting you all" Lucy told them.

"What happened?" Sting asked.

"Wendy, her cousin, broke her arm or something, listen Lucy! I'm going with you" Natsu said.

No! It'll ruin everything Lucy thought to herself.

"It's alright Natsu, stay with your family"

"Wendy's my family too" Natsu said.

Damn his stubbornness Lucy thought.

"Come on, we'll catch the next bus and be back in half an hour" Natsu said leaving to get Lucy's things.

"It's alright Natsu, I'll drive her" Igneel said getting up.

And now things really took a turn for the worse.

"Really? Thanks Dad" Natsu said.

"You stay here, I'll drive Lucy home" Igneel said.

FUUUUUUUUUCK! Things just fucking got suicidal now! What had Lucy gotten herself into?

"What? No! I'm going wi-"

"There is really no need to do that Mr. Dragneel! I can take a bus, Natsu you can stay here. I'll be fine on my own" Lucy argued.

"Nonsense, I'll drive" Igneel said.

"And I'll come!" Natsu said.

"No!" Igneel and Lucy yelled at the same time.

Pretty soon the three of them started arguing with one another. Finally Sting stood up and yelled.

"I want to go!"

Everyone paused. Finally Sting's Mom clapped her hands together and sighed.

"Lucy, it was lovely to have you over, do come again. And please let the my husband, the gentlemen he is and is trying to be, drive you home safely. Natsu, it's one thing if Igneel doesn't want you do go but if Lucy also doesn't want you then please respect her wishes. And Sting... go wash that dishes. Is that understood?" Sting's Mom asked.

If she wasn't a mom, Lucy would have yelled 'FUCKED THIS' and walked out. Because she was though, Lucy just blushed and played with her fingers.

"Alright" she mumbled.

"Good, I'll get the car warmed up and meet you in the front" Igneel said walking away.

Lucy patted Happy and Lector goodbye, hugged Sting's Mom, gave a noogy to Sting, and kissed her boyfriend good bye as she placed her boots back on and grabbed her umbrella.

"Why aren't you letting me go? You're keeping something from me" Natsu said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked innocently.

Natsu sighed before letting her go.

"Call me, immediately. Matter of fact, as soon as you get into the car" Natsu ordered.

Even though they both knew she wasn't going to do that, Lucy nodded her head. At least she was finally able to leave that home and that cursed Operation game, the only problem now was that she was stuck with Natsu's Father for a 15 minute drive.

Maybe it would have been a good idea to let Natsu go with them.

"You have your reasons why you didn't Natsu come and I have mine" Igneel said breaking the silence in the car.

Lucy blinked and looked at him sheepishly.

"My reasons concern things I couldn't talk in front of him about other wise he would get offended" Igneel said.

"It's about my outfit right? To flashy?" Lucy joked.

Igneel stared at her before looking back on the road.

"I know, I know, it's my lifestyle... was my lifestyle" Lucy said.

"Explain" Igneel said.

"I'm not a junky anymore, I don't drink or smoke or party anymore thanks to your son. Lucky me. The only reason why I wore this ridiculous thing today was because I wanted to see Natsu... panicky" Lucy said choosing her words carefully.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Igneel asked.

"You believed I was a sweet cheerleader when you saw me in the cheerleading uniform, why not believe this?" Lucy asked him.

"I didn't believe you were sweet, I believed you had spunk. I just didn't know how much" Igneel told her.

"Is this the part where you tell me to never see your son again? I can't remember if it's before telling me the reasons why or after? They always switch it up in movies" Lucy mumbled.

"Movies?" he asked.

"Oh, Natsu's my first real boyfriend so I get most of my advice from chick flicks and sappy romance movies since my friends don't really have stable relationships... don't tell Natsu I said that"

Igneel chuckled.

"Tell me, what happened in the staying away movies?"

"Oh the usual, she or he does as told which makes the other person miserable. The person breaking up usually says something cold and hurtful making the lover actually believe the words. The Father or Mother, seeing their child depressed, regrets the decision knowing what they did was wrong then try to make it right. Happy corner, lovely, kissy filled ending" she told him.

"Ah... sounds about right" Igneel said.

He could already see it now, expect Natsu wouldn't have taken no for an answer. He would have stalked this girl down until he got a legitimate excuse on why she was breaking up with him. Igneel could only blame himself for his own stubbornness.

"Do you not like me Mr. Igneel?" Lucy asked.

"It's not that... I'm just a little... shocked" he answered honestly.

"That Natsu could end up with a screw up like me and be happy?" she asked.

"Not that, Natsu was pretty much a screw up himself thanks to me but you two seemed to have helped each other. It's because I'm just now realizing how much Natsu is like me and how much you are like my late wife" Igneel said.

Late-wife? Natsu's Mother? Lucy thought her eyes widening.

"She wasn't a... what's the term Sting uses?... bad ass like you are but she did get into trouble often. Luckily for her I was able to protect her... seems like you don't need protecting though. What a useless son I have" Igneel said.

"Natsu does protect me! He protects... my heart" Lucy mumbled looking outside the window.

Igneel smiled lightly.

"Your kid didn't break her arm did she?" Igneel asked her.

Lucy took a deep breathe before muttering a, "no."

"You wanted to leave because you were having a bad time huh?" Igneel asked.

"Actually, I was having a great time. I forgot what it was like to have a family dinner" Lucy said then paused.

She meant to continue on but a memory of her Mother and Father having breakfast with her left her speechless.

"Parents split?" Igneel asked.

"Mother's died, Father's in a coma" Lucy answered.

Igneel flinched.

"Ouch, sorry"

"No worries, I'm hopeful" Lucy told him.

"That's good then, I'm sure he'll wake up one day" Igneel said.

It was such a common thing to say when a loved one was in a coma and yet Igneel had said it. What was he? An idiot?

"I'm poor sport" Lucy mumbled.

Igneel raised an eyebrow and leaned over.

"What?" he asked.

Lucy sighed drastically.

"I'm a poor sport! I can't play board games unless I win them okay! If I don't win I get real mad and destroy a lot of things... hence forth me wanting to leave before I punch your son in the face" Lucy said.

"Natsu?"

"No, Sting. It's all in the wrist" Lucy repeated then snorted.

"Ah" Igneel said.

And then he started chuckling. It was low at first, just a small one, then another. He started laughing a little harder, then a little more harder before he finally stopped holding back and just... laughed. Lucy started at him before a smile of her own appeared on her face. It's like his laughs were contagious, soon she found herself laughing.

"You're a good kid Lucy" Igneel sighed once his laughing spell was over.

"I would say you're a good Father but I still don't know that yet" Lucy confessed.

"Honest too, Natsu needs a girl like that. It'll keep him on his toes, make him realize things sooner" Igneel said nodding his head.

Lucy sighed peacefully as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you say to us picking up some ice cream and driving on back?" Igneel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you trying to bribe me Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy asked.

"We won't play any more board games" Igneel said.

"Better yet, we'll only play Scrabble so we can watch Natsu act 'panicky' as he tries to come up with words" Igneel added.

Lucy grinned just thinking about it.

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" she asked.

"The Mint-i-est they have" Igneel said.

"You had me at ice cream then again at Scrabble but now... let's do it" Lucy smiled.

"That a girl!" Igneel yelled making a U-turn before speeding down the road to the nearest ice cream shop.

* * *

"Lucy! What happened? Is Wendy okay?" Natsu asked rushing out the door.

Sting's Mom and Sting walked out after Natsu, just not as urgent. Igneel walked up behind Lucy and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Turns out it was just a false alarm, to many over reactions. Wendy's just fine" Igneel covered.

Lucy sent a silent thank you his way before staring at Natsu.

"We bought ice cream" she said holding up the bag.

Natsu smiled before running up to hug his girlfriend.

"Did anything strange happen between you and my Father?" Natsu whispered to her.

Lucy thought about it? Anything strange or out of the ordinary happen?

"Nope" Lucy told him before pushing him away.

"Now whose up for a game of Scrabble?" Lucy asked.

Natsu groaned before smiling down at Lucy.

"Only if you write my name in the notebook saying Natsu Dragneel dies a peaceful death after finally achieving his life long dream of beating his girlfriend in Scrabble"

...

Lucy snorted.

"That's your life long dream? Pathetic" Lucy said walking towards Sting.

She lifted up the bag and said the words ice cream to him.

"Lucy! That was a joke! Haha, Lucy! Lucy!? I want ice cream too! Lucy!"

Igneel sighed peacefully at his happy little family. He couldn't help but imagine Natsu's Mother smiling down at them.

"THAT'S IT STING! GET YOUR PAWS OUT MY GIRLFRIEND!

"PAWS?! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU A CAT? I HAVE HANDS IDIOT! Come on Lucy, ditch the dummy and-"

"END UP WITH A DORK!"

"DORK?! THAT'S IT!"

"BOYS! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO! IGNEEL DO SOMETHING!"

"DOG PILE!"

"IGNEEL!"

"Hahahahahaha"


	59. BONUS Chapter 2

Found Another Idea.

Been Working On It For A While.

A Little Serious, I Wanted It To Be Though.

I'm A Huge Mest/Wendy Fan For Some Unknown Reason.

I Can't Really Remember Why Or Who Gave Me The Idea For Them.

Anyway I'll Be Making One More Chapter For Issues Then It'll All Be Over.

Thanks.

Issues.

BONUS Chapter 2.

"Nee-san? Where is Natsu nii-san?" Wendy asked swinging her protector's hand.

Lucy chuckled darkly to herself, "he's sick."

"Oh" Wendy mumbled staring at the road in front of her.

Lucy just let it sit there.

...

...

"Why is he sick?" she asked.

Wendy feared the worst, that maybe he got ran over by a car, or hit by a bus, or fallen down some stairs, or got abducted by a bird, or by flying cats! Maybe even fallen off a beanstalk or-

"Food poisoning" Lucy answered.

"Oh" Wendy mumbled.

...

...

"I made some dinner for Natsu and... didn't check the expiration date, he should be fine in by tomorrow" Lucy answered.

"Oh, good! It's not the same without Nii-san walking with us" she cheered.

It really wasn't, the road seemed... longer, but it was all for a good cause Lucy thought. She wanted to know Wendy's future boyfriend and if she wanted to do that then she'd have to ditch the overprotective boyfriend/brother to find out.

"Have a good day Lucy" Wendy said hugging Lucy's leg before running into her school.

Lucy's eyes scanned for Mest, she found him a few seconds later watering the school's garden.

"Here we go" she told herself walking up to the boy.

"Didn't take you for a watering plants type of guy" Lucy said dropping her bag.

She picked up the spare watering can next to her feet and started to water the plants with him... expect it was empty. Lucy's scrunched her eyebrows together and she held the thing upside down. Not even a drop.

"Here you can use this one, didn't take you as Wendy's sister but looks can be deceiving" Mest told her.

There was something about the kid's voice that made him seem smart, wise, that he knew what he was talking about. Lucy took his offer and started watering the flowers.

"They sure can..." she sighed.

She continued to pour water while Mest just watched with his hands in his pocket.

...

...

"Don't you have school?" he asked.

Lucy blinked then started laughing, the watering can slipped from her fingers and splashed all over the ground around them. Mest didn't flinch, he didn't get angry either, he just picked up the watering can and dusted it off.

"Do you need something Ms. Lucy?" Mest asked.

"Yes. You need to come over for dinner, this weekend. Saturday or Sunday, either one is fine for a family dinner."

Mest let the watering can slip from his fingers, it was Lucy's turn to pick it up this time. She dusted the can off then handed it to him.

"It's just going to be me, you, Wendy's Grandmother Porly, and... Natsu."

Mest thought about this, he thought about every possible scenario that could happen if he said no... and that was only no. If he said yes...

"If you don't agree then you'll never see my little Wendy again" Lucy chuckled darkly.

Mest shivered before nodding his head up and down frantically.

"Good! Since you didn't answer then we'll have it Saturday at 6! Get my number from Wendy, I'll give you a ride if you need one. What do you prefer to eat?" Lucy asked.

Mest gulped, " Tamagoyaki."

Lucy's eyes widened before she started laughing all over again.

"That's Wendy's favorite dish also, it's like you two were made for each other. Nice talking to you Mest, see you tomorrow morning" Lucy said picking up her bag.

"Bye Lucy" Mest sighed.

"Hey!"

Mest jumped.

"That's Lucy nee-san to you, little brother" Lucy smiled gently before walking off.

Mest gulped as a small blush spread across his cheeks. So that's where Wendy got her smile from.

* * *

Step 1 was one complete, now on to Step 2 Lucy thought as she walked Wendy home.

"Good afternoon Grandma Porly" Lucy greeted.

"Bye Lucy nee-san, love you" Wendy said hugging her leg before running towards her house.

"Hi Grandma Porly, bye Grandma Porly" Wendy cheered running up the stairs and into her home.

Grandma Porly dusted her hands off and stood up. She was planting some more flowers in her garden when the two had arrived.

"I was wondering if we could host a family dinner Saturday and meet Wendy's future husband?" Lucy asked Porlyusica getting straight to the point.

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow as she took her gloves off.

"Future husband?" she repeated.

"Names Mest, smart kid. A little older than her but that's cool. Don't know much about him other than he has guts, hence forth the family dinner. We'll get to interrogate him over some delicious Tamagoyaki" Lucy explained.

"Tamagoyaki?"

"I know, apparently it's his favorite food too" Lucy told her rolling her eyes.

"Sure but how do you know he likes her?" Porly asked.

"If he's willing enough to stand up to me and Natsu and come to our family dinner, I think he likes her hell enough to marry her" Lucy said.

And that was all Grandma Porly needed to hear.

* * *

Step 3 was the last step for Lucy to make all her plans fall into action. Lucy giggled to herself as she pulled the keys out of her purse. Her plan was working, now only if she could finish this step! She unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Natsu! I brought some pills! They're FDA approved!" Lucy yelled letting herself in.

Happy came running out of the kitchen and rubbed against her leg.

"Happy" Lucy said dropping her bag.

She bent down and picked him up.

"How's my future mastermind doing huh? You won't believe it but I found another solider for your army so that makes 3 of you guys. Now, are you going to talk to me today?" Lucy asked petting him.

"Meow."

"If I didn't support your dream and love you, I'd thought you were crazy" Natsu said walking out from the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu, kiss" Lucy said blowing a kiss to him.

"Worst part of being sick, not being able to kiss you" Natsu sighed jumping on his couch.

Lucy dropped Happy then picked up her pills.

"Here take two, you'll be better by tomorrow morning" she said dropping it on his stomach.

"Thanks love, what would I do without you?"

"Have a horribly boring relationship with Lisanna, never having a walk on the wild side."

"It wouldn't have been horribly boring... maybe just regular boring" Natsu moaned.

Lucy sat down on the floor next to her sick boyfriend, seeing him like this almost made her feel bad for poisoning him... almost. It was for the greater good she told herself and nodded.

"Natsu?" she mumbled stroking his hair.

Natsu swallowed two before responding with a hum.

"Want to have a family dinner Saturday over Grandma's Porly's?" she asked sweetly.

Natsu knew Lucy well enough to know that something was up, but he didn't know what. It sounded like an innocent thing but why would she use that sweet voice of hers?

"Natsu?"

"Sure, that sounds nice."

Lucy smirked, success.

"Good, we'll be having Tamagoyaki for dinner."

* * *

Saturday. Lucy pressed out her white blouse to get the wrinkles out then checked herself in the mirror. She figured this was one of those occasions to dress nicely and, dare she say it, girly. Lucy had her hair up in a bun, with two chop sticks holding the bun together. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse, a frilly pink skirt, and pink sandals with the a few wristbands on her arm.

You could say she looked cute... maybe even kawaii. As Lucy stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, first thing Natsu's going to wonder is why I didn't dress like this to his family dinner" Lucy laughed to herself applying some lip-gloss.

Five minutes later she heard her phone ring, walking to retrieve it she saw that it was a text from Mest saying that he was ready to get picked up.

"Look at me, really acting like Wendy's Mother by meeting her future husband's parents... I feel so old" Lucy sighed walking down her stairs.

"Where you going Lucy?" Ms. Supetto asked seeing her walk by.

"Have dinner with Wendy's future husband, I won't need dinner tonight" Lucy responded reaching for the door.

Wendy's future husband? Ms. Supetto's eyes widened. Wasn't she only 7? Or 8 now? What was Lucy doing meeting her husband?!

"Lucy! What does Wendy's brother think about this?!" Ms. Supetto asked rushing to the door after her.

Lucy paused... "her brother?"

"Yes, the one who got out and was able to take care of her again" Ms. Supetto nodded.

It was just then that Lucy remembered the lie she first told her old maid when Wendy had first came over. How her brother was in jail and how he asked Lucy to watch his kid sister for him.

"He's fine! I'm running late! Bye!" Lucy rushed out as she ran outside the door not even bothering to close the thing.

A block away from Ms. Supetto she finally let out the laughs that threatened to surface from inside her home. Lucy couldn't believe she didn't tell Ms. Supetto the truth yet, she couldn't' believe that Ms. Supetto remembered it let alone believed it.

"Man, this day is turning out great so far" Lucy laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

Now to pick up the flower waterer.

* * *

Mest lived in an average sized home. It was about the same size as Natsu's, there was a car in the driveway and a garden in the front yard. She saw baseballs and bouncy balls in the front of the yard too which stuck her as a little strange, but then remembered that Mest was only in middle school. With his calm attitude he seemed older, much older. Imagining Mest playing baseball like a little kid just... didn't seem to fit right.

Maybe because Lucy has yet to see his inner kid, or has yet to see him smile kidlike. Either way she was sure to see it tonight she thought as she knocked on his door. A few seconds later a woman answered it, Lucy assumed it was the Mom. She looked like Mest, green eyes staring into her own chocolate brown ones. The woman smiled at Lucy, brushing back a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

Lucy didn't know what it was about Mother's, they just always made her feel all foreign and embarrassed inside.

"You must be Lucy, my you're very pretty" Mest's Mother complimented.

Lucy blushed, mumbling a "thank you" under her breath.

This only made Mest's Mom think she was even cuter and found herself wanting to hug the innocent blushing girl standing outside her home.

"Come in dear, Doranbolt should be ready in just a few more minutes" Mest's Mother said.

Doranbolt? This snapped Lucy out of her Mother fetish and back into reality. Who in the world was Doranbolt?

"No need to Mom, I'm already" Mest said coming into the picture.

Mest's Mother turned around and blushed.

"Look at my strapping young man, aren't you the cutest thing in the whole entire world?" she said pinching Mest's cheeks.

Lucy smiled and swallowed back the laughs she so desperately wanted to release right now. Mest blushed under his Mother's touch and glared at Lucy. 'I'm still her little boy, I can't do anything about this! Shut up!' is what his eyes were telling her.

"We're going to be late Mom" Mest said taking a step back.

"Oh yes, right! From meeting your future wife!" Mest's Mother cheered.

Lucy's eyes widened with amusement while the blush on Mest's face darkened.

"Mom! She's just my friend!" Mest argued.

But his Mother ignored him and turned back to Lucy.

"I've met young Wendy, such the cutest little thing. They'll be just perfect for each other! I was thinking of having a family dinner also and inviting Wendy over" Mest's Mother confessed.

"I thought so too, you should see the way Wendy lights up when she sees him. Maybe we could do that dinner next week, I'm sure Wendy would love to meet you" Lucy said.

Mest's Mother smiled brightly, "oooh! We're going to be Mother's- in-law! Alright it's a date, I'll ask Mest for your conta-"

"Good-bye Mom!" Mest suddenly yelled stomping out the house.

"Doranbolt Mest Gryder!" Mest's Mother yelled stomping her foot down.

Mest froze in place while Lucy took a step to the side.

"Where is your Mommy's kiss and good-bye hug?!" she asked.

Mest sighed and ran back up to his Mother, kissing her cheek and hugging her close, before grabbing Lucy's hand and running away from his home.

"GOOD-BYE MOM!" Mest called behind him.

"BYE MS. GRYDER! IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!" Lucy called too.

"HAVE HIM HOME BY 10 LUCY! HAVE A NICE TIME BABY!"

Lucy finally released her laughs for a second time this day. Mest definitely didn't fit the son type but after that little scene right there, Lucy was most definitely wasn't going to forget it.

"Shut up, I'm sure your Mom still baby's you" Mest mumbled.

"She's not around actually, that's why you should cherish your Mother's love" Lucy told him.

Mest flinched, saying the wrong thing, and turned around. He was surprised to see Lucy smiling at him.

"I'm sure Wendy would love your Mother as an in-law" she told him.

Mest just sighed and started staring ahead.

"Doranbolt- hahahahaha!"

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked spinning around in his chair.

"I'm spinning faster Nii-san!" Wendy laughed.

Natsu looked and saw she really was, spinning faster that is. She was just a blur as she went round, and round, and-

"WENDY! STOP THAT! You're going to ruin your outfit for tonight!" Grandma Porly lectured the girl.

Natsu reached out and stopped the chair, helping Wendy to her feet so she wouldn't tumble over from the sudden dizziness.

"Sorry Grandma Porly" she giggled, her eyes darting all around the room.

Why was Wendy dressed so nicely in the first place? She had on a cute summer dress, though it wasn't summer any longer. Yellow ribbons were scene all around the cerulean dress, something that definitely looked cute on Wendy. At second glance Natsu noticed that even Grandma Porly was wearing normal clothes, not her usually cape with the really sharp collar. Her pink hair was down for once, brushed out nicely making her look at least 10 years younger.

Natsu looked down at what he was wearing, just a graphic tee that said 'happy' and some slacks. His brother was the one who bought him the shirt after Natsu had told him about how he had a cat back home named Happy. Looking as his outfit compared to theirs... Natsu felt a little underdressed. Why though? This was just some family dinner, why were they wearing such nice clothes?

And where was Lucy? He offered to walk with her to Wendy's home but she refused. Why?

At that same thought Lucy had just arrived at the Marvell household and was using her spare key to unlock the door. Mest just stood behind her, running a hand through his hair and licking the front of his teeth. Lucy noticed his fidgeting and turned back around.

"You look fine, a little tip though. Call her Grandma Porly, and try not to piss Natsu off by showing him how smart you are" Lucy giggled pushing open the door.

Mest smiled lightly and walked in after her.

"Grandma Porly! We're here!"

Natsu stopped spinning and looked up from his chair, Wendy's eyes widened as she ran towards the front door while Grandma Porly started setting up the dinner table.

"Mest!" Wendy laughed running up to the boy for a hug.

Lucy picked her up before she could reach him though, hugging the kid close to her.

"How dare you hug this man before you hug me, your savior" Lucy growled at the little girl.

Wendy giggled and hug her savior before jumping over to Mest. He smiled lightly again and hugged his future wife. When Natsu got there, he couldn't believe the sight. His girlfriend and his little sister standing near the boy, his little sister actually hugging the boy. Natsu stomped over and pulled Wendy away from Mest, hugging her against his chest.

"What is he doing here?" Natsu growled behind his teeth.

"I invited him for dinner. We're all here to get to know him, I told you we were going to invite him to dinner" Lucy said.

Natsu took a step back, "no you didn't!"

"Yes I did, when we first met him remember?"

Natsu started to think, thinking back to the day he first saw Mest and Wendy.

_"Yup, hopefully he'll wait till Wendy's entered middle school to ask her out, better yet high school. We should ask him over for dinner"_

We should ask him over for dinner.

"How long have you planned this?" Natsu asked.

Lucy eyes widened. She had half expected for Natsu to complain, whine, or yell but he had done none of those.

"Now you're getting things" she smirked.

Natsu wanted to say he was surprised but he really wasn't. He knew his girlfriend well enough, he was just surprised that he hadn't realized sooner.

"Come on Wendy, we're going to Pudding Pudding Land" Natsu said holding her up.

"OH GRANDMAN PORLY! NATSU IS PLANNING ON GOING OUT TO EAT AND WASTING THE DELICIOUS MEAL YOU HAVE BEEN SLAVING OVER FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS" Lucy called out nonchalant.

Natsu's eyes widened as Porlyusica ran into the living room with a broom in hand.

"What was that?" she asked.

Natsu didn't turn around, he was too scared to. He could feel Grandma Porly's murderous glare behind him though.

"Why are you shivering Natsu nii-san?" Wendy asked.

"I feel the devil's cold embrace" Natsu whispered before turning towards his girlfriend.

"Staying or going?" Lucy mouthed to him.

Mest just stayed still in the arguments, his hands at his side.

"Staying" Natsu mouthed back.

"Never mind that Grandma Porly, Natsu was just kidding."

"He better" Porlyusica mumbled before walking up to the boy next to Lucy.

Mest gulped.

"Hello, My name is Mest. Please to meet you" Mest introduced himself.

"Grandma Porly, come inside. Dinner's ready" Porlyusica told him before walking away.

Lucy walked along ahead with Mest and Wendy right behind her, Natsu stood where he was. He was trying to use that brain of his to think up of a plan, a plan that involved a certain boy leaving dinner early and never messing with his little sister ever again.

* * *

Everyone was seated at Porlyusica' s small dinner table. It was a tough fit since Porlyusica didn't usually have people over... never in fact, since she never had people over, but somehow she made them all fit. Two on each side, and one at the head. It was Natsu next to Wendy, of course since he didn't want that boy anywhere near her. Sitting across from Wendy was Mest and sitting across from Natsu was Lucy, Mest tried to sit across from Natsu but Lucy told him it'd be better if he didn't. She just hoped that Natsu's mood would lighten up if she saw her face. Porlyusica sat at the head between Mest and Wendy.

This was going to be a long dinner... or a really short one.

"Oh my God! Tamagoyaki! My favorite!" Wendy yelled when Porlyusica brought out dinner.

"Pretty childish how Wendy still cheers for her meals huh Mest?" Natsu asked.

"Let's not forget Natsu, Mest is a child himself. He's just a little more... mature, something you should try yourself" Lucy replied.

Natsu glanced at her; Lucy just smirked.

'That's the best you got?' she mentally sent towards him. Natsu glared but Lucy just looked away and smiled.

"Wendy, did you know Tamagoyaki is Mest's favorite meal also?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's eye brightened up, she completely forgot about her meal and turned towards the boy in question.

"It is!?" she screeched.

Natsu flinched, Lucy picked her ear and Porlyusica just continued eating her meal minding her own business. Mest looked towards Lucy for the okay to speak, which she nodded. Mest was a smart boy, he knew Natsu was protective of Wendy so he had to try and get on his good side. He also knew that Lucy was on his side, meaning it would be a wise decision and in his favor if he listened to her.

"Yes. My Mother would always make me it for lunch" Mest said.

"Way to brag about having a Mother Mest" Natsu glared.

Lucy's jaw dropped. Wendy didn't seem to hear his comment while Mest's hand froze in mid-air as he tried to get a bite from his meal. Did Natsu really just say that? Lucy thought staring at the man.

"Mest! Oh Mest! I finished my homework early!" Wendy said with her mouth full of food.

Lucy recovered first.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, your Mother along with Grandma Porly taught you better than that" Lucy said.

Wendy finished chewing her food and swallowed before saying, "yes Lucy," and then a "sorry Grandma Porly."

Porlyusica wiped her mouth with a napkin before taking a sip from her drink.

"That's very good Wendy" Mest complimented.

Wendy puffed out her chest and smiled while Mest... he tried his best to think before he spoke.

"How old are you Mest?" Natsu asked.

Mest wiggled his nose, "14."

"And what's Wendy? 7? How does it feel being a cradle robber?"

"I'm eight Natsu nii-san!" Wendy interrupted.

Lucy smirked. Mest just moved uncomfortable in his seat, the eggs he ate were starting to taste like sand. 10 minutes in and he felt like he just ruined all chance t-

"Mest, Mest! Want to meet my cat?" Wendy asked.

Mest blinked and looked over to her. Wendy was smiling brightly at him. He wanted to say his Wendy, it sounded right when he thought his Wendy because... he wanted her. No, that wasn't right. This little girl sitting across from him wasn't a possession, she was a person. A person he's only known for a few months and yet, she's made such a big impression on him.

"Not while we're eating, we'll have plenty of time for Mest to play with Charle later Wendy. Unless" Lucy paused with an amusing tone in her voice.

"You have a bedtime" she snickered.

Mest blushed red and Natsu couldn't believe it. What was with the boy's face turning red? He was trying to give him a hard time and yet Lucy was blocking all his attempts. What surprised him most though was that what his girlfriend had said was actually funny.

"Grandma Porly? Did you have any questions for Mest?" Lucy asked.

"None."

Lucy pouted, what was the point of having her here if she didn't ask any questions to know Mest?

"Ohh! I have a question! Mest! Do you like me?" Wendy asked.

Mest and Natsu chocked on their drinks, they both started coughing up.

"Now Wendy, that's not the way you ask" Lucy noted.

"No? How then?" Wendy asked.

"Well your cute, so you're supposed to say it cutely like... You like me right Messy? Hehehehehe" Lucy giggled cutely.

Wendy slammed her utensils on the table.

"Right! You like me right Messy? Hehehehehe" Wendy giggled.

Natsu yelled at Wendy to not act like that ever again in front of a male while Mest's face started heating up again. Lucy just sighed, boys. So easy to manipulate.

"What do you mean Wendy?" Mest asked clearing his voice.

"Lucy nee-san and Natsu nii-san like each other and they make each other really happy. You make me happy Mest so we're like Lucy and Natsu though Lucy says I can't be with anyone until high school. I learned from this movie though that if you really love me you'll wait" Wendy nodded.

Lucy was the first to see the hidden meaning behind her words. Her eyes turned towards Porlyusica as she watched her chew her food. She didn't have any questions Lucy thought then snorted. She had a question alright, a question she set her granddaughter to ask. Smart. It would be inappropriate if she were to ask. That question could only be asked by Wendy, and Mest could be the only one who could answer it.

Lucy thought the answer was obvious though since Mest was at their dinner right now.

"Wendy! What are you saying?! Who showed you that movie? Was it Jellal?! Dammit Jellal I'm coming after you!" Natsu yelled wiping out his cell phone.

He opened up his calendar and made a note. Next Saturday, kill Jellal. He couldn't do it tomorrow since he wanted a nice weekend, or Monday since he had a big test and Jellal was the only person he'd want to copy. Tuesday was the veterinarian appointment for Happy, Wednesday was movie day with Sting, Thursday was beach... well he could try drowning Jellal at th-

Why hadn't anyone interrupted his thoughts yet?

Simple.

Because they were all ignoring him.

"Wendy dear, you are too young to know what love is" Lucy told her.

Mest turned his head towards her, she says that and yet believes that they were going to get married.

"But I do know! Mommy and Daddy were in love, you and Natsu are in love. I see love every day!" Wendy argued.

"Seeing love and experiencing are two different things."

"That's why I asked if he liked me!"

Lucy paused... she got her on that one.

"Wendy, listen to your older brother. This boy is nothing but trouble! You're supposed to stay innocent and single for the rest of your life, the only male you'll need should be me" Natsu told her.

"But what i-"

"No butts."

"Natsu stop acting like a child" Lucy warned.

"Stop acting like a matchmaker then! She's only 8! She doesn't know who she likes-"

"I like Mest!" Wendy said.

"No you don't, I don't either. And I don't appreciate you inviting him over to a FAMILY dinner-"

"Mest is our family now" Lucy interrupted.

"You hardly know him!"

"Which is why I invited him over!"

"Is it always like this?" Mest whispered towards Wendy while the 'adults bickered'.

"Yup" Wendy nodded.

Mest couldn't help but chuckle lightly staring at the girl.

"To answer your question before... I do like you bu-"

"I know. Natsu explained it to me, as well as Grandma Porly and Lucy. Like I said before though we won't be together until high school. Until then I'll be your student, then classmate, then best friend Mest" Wendy smiled.

Student, until middle school. Classmate, until high school. Best friend, until... until what?

"Best friend?" Mest asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Right until the moment where Natsu nii-san gives us the 'okay' to be together."

So much knowledge in such a small body... it was kind of scary if you thought about it from a certain point of view.

"Why are you acting like a complete jerk in front of our guest!"

"Well I don't know? Maybe it's because you're trying to set up our LITTLE SISTER WITH A PEDAPHILE!"

"Oh well excuse me for wanting OUR LITTLE SISTER to be happy and taken care of in the future!"

"Future? What future? Oh, you mean the one with your flying cats!"

Lucy yelled in frustration before slamming her hands on the table.

"Get out!" she yelled.

Natsu blinked.

"Get out? Get out?! This isn't your home! I'll get out when it's the appropriate time to leave!"

"Now would be the appropriate time because you're starting to PISS ME OFF!"

"Welcome to my world Lucy, every day of my GOD DAMN LIFE!"

"Wendy, Mest. Let's go play with Charle, I'm sure our food will still be here when we get back" Porlyusica said getting up.

"Right, you're going to love Charle, Mest!" Wendy cheered getting up.

Mest got up along with her and nodded.

"You two go ahead, I'll bring up a pie for us."

"Pie!" Wendy cheered running ahead.

Mest smiled and shook his head, walking after her. When he turned the corner he saw Wendy waiting for him, with that smile he loved so much. She jumped on him and grabbed his arm, leaning her head against his arm as they walked. Mest sighed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Staring down at little Wendy he realized something.

He probably did look like a pedophile at the moment. Mest could only hope that Wendy would grow taller through the years.

* * *

"Do you have something you want to say to me Natsu?!" Lucy growled.

"Yeah! I don't like how you manipulate people!"

"Manipulate?!"

"Yeah, like how you manipulated me to come here!"

"I gave you a choice!"

"Without the full details!"

Lucy took a deep breath and looked around the table, everyone had left. She took this as an opportunity to calm down and lean against her chair.

"If that's what you really think then feel free to leave, no one's stopping you" Lucy told him.

"Wen-" Natsu looked beside him and paused.

Where'd she go?... Where'd Mest and Porlyusica go too?

"Maybe I will since I'm the only one who cares about Wendy's wellbeing" he said getting up.

"I don't understand why you are making a big deal out of this. He's just a boy, this is just a dinner. It's not like they're dating or anything!"

"It's the fact that you're forcing the two of them to be together just becau-"

"Forcing?"

"Yeah, forcing! Meddling! Just like how you're doing now! They don't like eac-"

"How dare you insinuate I'm forcing anything on Wendy!" Lucy yelled.

"I found her alone on the streets! I cared for her! Watched her! Fed her! Did everything I could to protect her! I wouldn't force anything on my Wendy, nor am I doing so now! Can't you see? Wendy likes the boy, she likes him. All I'm trying to do is know the guy better so she won't get her heart broken! I'm trying to protect her heart Natsu, I'm trying to protect her."

... Natsu hadn't thought about it that way.

"I think it's time for you to leave" Lucy sighed then stood up and walked out the room.

"I think so too" Natsu told himself before getting up.

He took another bite of his dinner, finishing it all, before walking towards the door. When he turned the corner towards the living room and then exit he was startled to saw Lucy standing in front of him. He half expected her to slap him or something but she only spoke.

"I could have not told you" she started.

Natsu blinked.

"We could have had this dinner without you Natsu, just me, Wendy, Mest and Porlyusica but I didn't. Do you know why?" she asked.

Natsu opened his mouth but... he didn't know why. Lucy could have had this dinner without him, why would she invite him? To made him miserable? Why would Lucy do that? I mean, sure she causes him misery on a daily bases but nothing like this.

"I invited you because you're our family."

Natsu felt his heart flutter.

"You're my family Natsu, I wanted you here. I wanted you to know that we aren't the ones putting a smile on Wendy's face anymore, I wanted you to meet the person who now shared our job of watching over Wendy."

... well Natsu felt stupid.

"I acted like a complete douche."

Lucy nodded, " a complete one."

"And a bully."

"The worst kind."

"I still don't like her with him."

"You don't have to, it's Wendy's decision to make. All I wanted was for you to know him, all I was asking was for you to know him."

"Then I seem like a pedophile, having a little kid as a friend."

"Or brother in law" Lucy giggled.

Natsu sighed. Lucy thought she finally got through to him but... no. Natsu turned away from her and left the house, closing the door after him.

"Lucy?"

Lucy rubbed her eyes before turning around, Mest stood at the entryway.

"He left?" Mest asked.

"Yeah, some boyfriend huh?" Lucy laughed.

Mest sighed.

"Sor-"

"Shut it! Not your fault, Natsu's just taking his role as older brother a little too seriously" she explained.

"Bu-"

"I said shut it."

Mest opened his mouth again but was interrupted by a door bell. Lucy looked at the door then at Mest, he only shrugged.

"We'll pick this up in a second" Lucy said opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late Lucy! Hope dinner isn't cold" Natsu laughed walking inside the home.

Lucy stared at him as he walked passed her... what was with him?

"Oh right, sorry I forgot" Natsu said walking back towards her.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Hello Lucy, how are you?" he asked pulling away.

Lucy's jaw dropped for a second time that day before she realized what he was doing.

"And who is this? Another gue- ah, Mest. Lucy did mention something about inviting you over for dinner, it must have slipped her mind to mention it to me. Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, in case you didn't remember, Wendy's older brother" Natsu said walking over to him with his hand out.

Mest stared down at it before shaking it with his own.

"Doranbolt Mest Gryder. Nice to meet you too."

Natsu smiled his toofy grin.

"I hope you're prepared for a long dinner Doranbolt because I have tons of questions to ask you" Natsu said.

"Dinner's over, but there's still dessert though Natsu nii-san" Wendy said running into the room.

"That's right, Por- I mean, Grandma Porly has made pie. I'll be more than happy to answer any of your questions over a slice" Mest said.

Lucy smiled at the scene, at the three children now in her life. Lucy never could imagine her life with kids, but one way or another she seemed to have adopted three.

"Come on Lucy, you're going to miss fifty questions with Doranbolt over here!" Natsu laughed throwing an arm around said boy's shoulder.

"Natsu nii-san, I thought it was called twenty questions?"

"Not for Mest it isn't."

Lucy smiled at her family then proceeded to walk after them.

"Oh and Mest" Natsu said under his breath, pulling him a little closer to her.

Mest looked up at him.

"You hurt my sister and I'll burn you alive alright? Good talk! Who wants pie?!"


End file.
